Stranded
by Linksamaru
Summary: A boy is trapped in another world, now a mission has given to him with the promise to return home.
1. Ch-1: Introduction

**Stranded:**

Five or six hours ago...

I just remember i was playing my very last game; FarCry4. When at the end of a challenge mission the game gave me an enhanced MG42, the Buzzsaw.

- **What? An MG42? Whoah… I think i broke the game.** -

Entered the map and choose a nearly liberated camp to buy it. A bit expensive, but it's forever. When I came out the building to see my new weapon I can't stand without joy; I thought i must test it. It comes with an ACOG sight and an expanded magazine, it looked perfect.

When I was prepared to test it i felt the nature's call.

 **-Ooops, i must go…-**

I went to my bathroom, but when i go back to mi room, when i cross my bedroom's door… I was in another place.

 _ **WTF!? Where am i?.**_

Looking around I only saw an old style house, the inside most precisely; old and scraped printed paper in the walls, old photographies, old fashion… Things. Scouting the new environment i was finding util things, i felt a "voice" inside my head guiding me towards the dining room, when I reached it I saw there were a big, very big hole in the front wall. I could view the outside… It was desolate. Everything was destroyed or almost.

 _Ok don't scare._

 _ **What was that?**_

I start to feel some uncomfortable feeling, a cold sweat drop was sliding in the back of my neck.

 _Am.. Ok I repeat you don't scare, I'm the one who bring you here._

That voice answered my question before it was spelled by my mouth.

 _Ok, I don't have much time so pay attention, this world is in war. I know you have now too much questions but you have to trust me, I'm the only you can trust here._

 _ **Yeah, only because you are the being who bring me here, you think you have a power over me?**_ Trying to not pay attention, I get my cellphone from my pocket. _**What? No signal?**_

 _Of course, here there are no signal or even phones._

 _ **What? What do you want from me? Why me? What happens?**_

 _Uhhh… One question per time. Ok, I want you for a mission. Next I think yo…_

 _ **Mission? I'm not militar or soldier even I'm no in proper physical shape.**_

 _Yes, I know that, but don't worry I gave you a better body._

 _ **Wait, what happened with my true body?**_

 _Ahh, don't worry is in stasis, but when you fulfilled your mission you don't want to dump of this body._

 _ **What enhancements have over my previous body?**_

 _Well, if you don't notice that, you don't have to use glasses anymore. I enhanced your stamina, your resistance to everything and enhanced your senses, so with your knowledge and you intelligence and this new boy I want to make you an ultimate warrior._

 _ **This doesn't make any sense… And why you have a feminine voice in my head? Are you a girl?**_

 _No, I'm not, it's just a "preset" for make you more comfortable with a voice in your head._

 _ **I'm not an expert but if you can hear a voice in your head you must to go to your psychologist.**_

 _Trust me, you are not mad._

 _ **That's the thing you say to someone to try to convince that you are not mad… Being mad.**_

 _Ammm… I have no answer for that. But now you have to trust me because you have no more people in trust._

 _ **FUG…**_

 _Returning to your questions; Your mission will be revealed while your combat._

 _ **More FUG.**_

 _Next; you have been chosen because your way of thinking, you knowledge of your new world, that simplify my explanations, because you are a nice person, because your rationality and because your curiosity._

 _ **That explains nothing…**_

 _Well well… Next; happens that there are a war here and I think you are the right person to resolve the situation._

 _ **War? Well… FUCK! You use a summon spell to bring me here to do the dirty job?**_

 _Yes, I summoned you here; no, I can't perform any kind of magic; and yes you are here to help me with my job._

 _ **Help you? You can materialize yourself here?**_

 _No._

 _ **So, I am here to**_ _ **do**_ _**your job, not helping you.**_

 _Well, you are right. Ok now I can see you have acclimated to your new world so begin the… "Tutorial"._

 _ **Seriously?**_

 _Yes, it is necessary. First move outside and walk to the south 518 meters._

 _ **How precise… Where is the south?**_

 _To your left, wait i will mark you for you._

In my field of view appears a marker with visual info about the direction of my target and the distance between us. And a compass with degree precision.

 _ **Really? A HUD inside my head?**_

 _Well, it is more easy to show you the relevant info with this format since you are used to use it i your games._

 _ **But this is not a game, isn't it?**_

 _Indeed, errm… I must say no._

 _ **Ok clarified those things, what next?**_

 _Follow my instructions, go to the marked position._ Her voice felt like she was exasperated.

I walked outside, it was an almost obliterated residential zone with two-floor houses everywhere when I turned to the left I saw a cutted and burned signal with that looked like the name of the street "...dhorn ...trasse" with stylized white painted characters.

" _ **Strasse"? With two S and not with beta? How strange… How must I refer to you? Assistant? Cortana? Karen? Sybilla?**_

 _As you prefer_

 **We are on Germany? I saw a signal with the name of the street in german.**

More or less…

 **Great! More secrets.**

 _It will be revealed in time._

 _ **Ugh…**_

 _Seriously when you reach your first destination I will tell you everything you need_

 _ **Everything I need not everything I want to know?**_

 _Sigh… Fine you will get your precious info_

 _ **Intel.**_

 _Intel, info; whatever…_

So I went to the marked place. It was some kind of military trench it was rusted but it was in one piece.

 _Ohhh… Fine, now enter the trench._

 _ **It will not appear a zombie or something, right?**_

 _No, it will not…_

 _ **Not really or you don't think it will happen?**_

 _Second._

 _ **Great.**_

 _Ok, now over there you will get your first weapon, it shouldn't be here now but I did put things… So you can get it._

 _ **Which one? A sword? "Come on take it, it's dangerous get over alone…"**_

 _Hehe, no. A modern one, a HMG._

 _ **Ohh, a Dushka?**_

 _What is a "Dushka"?_

 _ **DshK.**_

 _It is? No, you will get a germanic model._

 _ **Great, my very own BK5?**_

 _Erm… No, a MG-42._

 _ **Oum, I would prefer a MG-3 or an Ameli.**_

 _That doesn't exist… Yet._

 _ **Yet? What is the today date?**_

 _Um… Around 1943…_

 _ **What? Second World War and I am in Germany? Why so fucked?**_

 _Well technically no, but even worse._

 _ **Worse than world war two? What could been?**_

 _Well a world that you love a lot…_

 _ **Umm… Let me think, WWII and I like it. No it doesn't ring any bells in my mind.**_

 _No? Strike witches?_

 _ **Isekai? Imposible.**_

 _Well one second you were on your home, next second you were in other place…_

 _ **Ohh. Fuck, this is Karlsland? But is enemy territory.**_ I suddenly frost in my place.

 _That's one of the qualities made me saw you are the right one, your adaptation capacity. And yes, is enemy territory but it doesn't mean that there be enemies everywhere._

 _ **But they are over there…**_

 _Come on, grab the weapon, I will tell you the abilities, skills, and gifts I gave you to perform your mission._

Then I approached the tent looking for supplies. And surprisingly I knew the things I will need for.

Grab a backpack, I put there some single drum magazines, a 7.92 mm ammo box, canned food I found over there, a cook kit and a trench kit. Then I wore it. Slowly I reached the MG-42, I grabbed it from the floor beholding it condition, and like before I placed a magazine in its place and steady and load the weapon. My very own and very first MG-42. When I was fully equipped my new voice starts to tell me the situation.

Present time:

 _Ok, now move around, I need you to acclimate the environment that will be your new home. Because things I couldn't transport you to secure place, but it doesn't matter now. Now we will take this opportunity to make the "Tutorial". Your very first mission -Travel to the south: escape the enemy territory.-_

 _ **It's no necessary to make the exact tabulation for a quest, just drop it in my HUD.**_

 _Uhh… You make it more boring. Let me enjoy the moment._

 _ **Tell me about those skills you gave me to ensure the success of the mission.**_

 _Ok, let's get move, to the south you know. I will explain you while you are walking._

I start to move to south with the hope of my new voice explain me all I will need to survive.

 _First abilities: I gave you a set for the survivability purpose, now you can rest or sleep in no matter the situation and the place without restrictions and your rest will be totally effective._

 _ **That's great, now I can rest wherever I want.**_

 _Yes, also I gave you the ability to no matter what never get poisoned._

 _ **Ohh… Fuck, say goodbye to alcohol.**_

 _Yes, sadly the alcohol could be classified like poison, now you are immune to it. Next I gave yo knowledge to you can perform any issue in combat, such a tactic mind and general military knowledge. Because you have will to face innumerable dangers I gave you an ability to remain quiet in fear moments; a clear mind._

 _ **You gave "Gamers mind passive skill"?**_

 _Well, if you want to see that side, yes. Now the skills; I gave you access to the entire tree of skills, you can think about it like you have all skill trees unlocked at character creation._

 _ **That means I will start from zero again with my skills?**_

 _No, that means now you can reach with training, of course, the skills that you no matter what never in your old body and world can reach. But your own skills remains in you because only the body was changed not the mind._

 _ **So I will no have to study my degree again?**_

 _No, and it doesn't exist in this world, remember?_

 _ **Ohh… Yes, the EDVAC, will exists in cold war era, not now.**_

 _Exactly, now the gift: Magic._

 _ **Wait, that is not a girls thing?**_

 _No, in this variant of the multiverse the wizards exists, perhaps they are not very social accepted, but they definitely exists in this world._

 _ **Ok, which one is my familiar?**_

 _You don't have it._

 _ **Why?**_

 _Because, the familiar is a spirit which you make a pact, you doesn't make one, isn't it?_

 _ **Fug, which things I can perform with my magic.**_

 _I don't know._

 _ **You, what?**_

 _Yes, I gave you the gift, now is your turn to test it and develop it._

 _ **Well, have I some stat panel?**_

 _What? I told you that is not a game._

 _ **Ughh… So I don't know my own reach in this matter?**_

 _No, you will have to research for it._


	2. Ch-2: Research & unexpected jogging

Chapter 2: Research & unexpected jogging.

 _ **Well, I am gonna to try a few things to do with my magic.**_

 _Ok, go ahead._

I'm gonna to try to energize myself like the witches to try empower my body. I will start with some concentration… I try to imagine myself with a sphere of "energy" in my center, then I start to feel an adrenaline discharge.

 _Woo, you are getting the correct way, impressive. So much achievement in that short time._

Now I try to visualize the energy flowing from the sphere to all my organs and my limbs. I can't feel any different I have to try harder. I began to "push" my energy to outside until a strange sound makes appearance.

 _Wait, that was a fart?_

With that comment I feel embarrassed.

 _ **Shut up, "inner voice".**_

 _Whaa… You called me "inner voice"?_

 _ **If you not gonna to help with the research please stay quiet until I will finished with it.**_

 _Ok, I will._

 _ **I need to feel the flow…**_

 _Pffff…_

 _ **Stop! I need to visualize better, but how?**_

I began to walk randomly trying to think how to reach that state when I begin to feel tired.

 _ **My equipment weights a lot, and my MG is super heavy; I don't know how the witches can carry this weapons as like if they were SMGs. Even Gertrude, who use two as dual pistols, that's insane… I need to learnt how to use my magic before die suffocated by the weight of my own equipment.**_

I was no more of twenty minutes thinking about it, when I reached my limit.

 _ **Ok, "voice of my head", any ideas?**_

 _Ohh, now I authorized to speak?_

 _ **Yes, do you have any idea to how to use magic.**_

 _Only theory._

 _ **Well, it is something, let's hear it.**_

 _Well in theory you only have to imagine yourself glowing in pure energy, but the way you were do it is also fine. Ahh, and because you don't want to hear me before I couldn't told you that there are two turtles right behind us in one or two kilometers._

 _ **What? There are enemies in the surroundings and you didn't warn me?**_

 _But told that I had to remain quiet until your research process._

 _ **But you didn't realize that if I die you will have to search another candidate for the mission? Plus I don't, if you don't mind, die?**_

 _That's correct, it will be such a shame._

 _ **Well, you told that there were two of those legged tanks things, right?**_

 _Yes_

 _ **So, you can detect them.**_

 _Indeed._

 _ **Well, you use any kind of energy to do that?**_

 _Well… Technically your magic._

 _ **Like I supposed, so that will be my first "power".**_

 _Not so quickly. It's a thing I can only do myself._

 _ **But with my energy, and I think you can't go outside of my head.**_

 _Umm… That's correct. I can't go walk by myself._

 _ **So you can scan the surroundings?**_

 _Technically no, but I will say yes._

 _ **Why technically no?**_

 _Because I'm no a RADAR I only gather info about the signal waves, and signatures of lifeforms._

 _ **They are differents if there are a normal human, a neuroi or a witch? Sayed in other way; can you differentiate that signals or signatures?**_

 _Yes, I can._

 _ **Woo, so purrfect. You can work like a night witch.**_

 _Not so that._

 _ **Karen, scan. Please.**_

 _I already scan the area and you will call me Karen?_

 _ **You told me that I can call you like I want. So tell me Sybilla, can you perform a scan and then representante the gathered info in my inner HUD?**_

 _Now Sybilla? And answering to your question, yes that is easy._

My new partner make a 360º scan and then starts to show the intel in th HUD. There were, effectively a pair of turtles in a kilometer and a half right behind us, they were getting closer. There were a lot of covers, a poor ruined Pz III and some canned food in a cellar's house.

 _ **Cortana, we will have to combat those enemies.**_

 _Yes, this will be your first combat, and I don't like that name._

 _ **You don't like Halo series?**_

 _I only have info about it stored in your mind, I watched and I don't liked. Please don't call me Cortana again._

 _ **Ohh… Okay. How can I combat those things? I only have a MG-42 as weapon.**_

 _Pretty enough._

 _ **Are you sure?**_

 _No, but it must to be enough._

 _ **Sigh… Ok, but how can I face them? I tend to block myself in fear conditions.**_

 _I rely on you, go ahead and charge in those enemies._

 _ **Fine… I'm gonna die, you know…**_

With no other options I start to walk towards the marked enemies, when lacks three hundred meters more or less I go to a nearest house to take cover in order to observe my targets before the engage. When I reached the building I saw that it were cutted in two halves because of a tremendous hole digged in the walls. It looks like it not made by a beam but a cannon burst.

I remained close to the wall right in front of the big hole, wait some seconds hoping for hear something; when I heard some stomps noises coming from the enemies in the other side of the building I try to peek thru the hole. There were nothing, so I come to enter through the hole and I saw one of the turtles already inside the hole. It had the very same idea? I felt like the time slows down perhaps because the adrenaline. It was inside of the house not in the mark in my HUD. I was surprised but not feared.

 _ **Why I am not in fear?**_

 _Calm mind ability, remember?_

" _ **And they shall no fear"? Uh?**_

 _Yes. Now think about the situation carefully and try to destroy your first enemy._

 _ **I remember that the core should be in the center of the shape.**_

 _Usually, but not ever._

I grabbed my MG trying to aim to the center. But I started to shoot too soon so the bullets hit in one of its legs makings a red glowing beam passing near to my head but failing. Fortunately.

The time began to flow normally and I began to run in opposite direction of my enemy.

Without looking behind I still running.

 _Wait, what are you doing? I supposed that you were get some space to retake the attack but you still running away._

 _ **What? Look at those things, I need a strategy, a tactic. And why there were one not in the mark?**_

 _What? It is obvious. In real combat the enemy NEVER stay stopped in a point._

 _ **But your scan? You were refers that your scan is not in real time?**_

 _Of course not._

 _ **How much energy consumes the scan sweep?**_

 _Um… If you have to think in numbers it will be near of twelve MP._

 _ **Great, so how many is my MP bar?**_

 _Bar?_

 _ **Yes, how many mana I have in numbers?**_

 _Mana? You know MP stands for Magic Points?_

 _ **Whatever… How much?**_

 _Umm… Calculating… Measuring…_

 _ **Oh, come on.**_

 _It is about 270350 MP._

 _ **What? It is so much? So how is my MP5?**_

 _I told you there are no modern guns in this universe._

 _ **Argh… MP5 stands for Mana Per 5 seconds.**_

 _Why 5 seconds?_

 _ **I dunno… It is just a standard measure in MMOs. So how much REGEN? Better?**_

 _Yes, much better. So regen magic it's about 25 Magic per second if you are resting 50 if you are on a Layline. And 12.5 if you are in combat._

 _ **What, it costs more or less the same I can regen in combat!? Can you perform scans always in three sixty or you can choose a minor degree?**_

 _I can choose the spread degree and even filter entities in order to search specific things and creatures._

 _ **Great, so I can imagine it maybe costs less than a three sixty, is not it?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **And, can you perform "automatically" one scan in 90 degrees in my front per second when I am in combat?**_

 _Yes, I can do that._

 _ **Then, do it, please.**_

I turned around to face my enemies, those now I can not see because of the ruined buildings; the new model of combat scanner began to works and I became to be aware that one of my enemies was trying to flank me so I hide behind a wall in order to try to ambush it. I began to hear the characteristic stomp of the turtles getting closer to me, I waited until it appeared in my field of view then I just aim for the place I think is the core and grip steadily my weapon for absorb the recoil from it and shoot in the enemy. I took five or six second pulling the trigger to take the enemy down. The torrent of bullets strikes the surface of the armor of the turtle, some ricocheted in them but then started to penetrates the shell and hit the core. With a spooky scream noise the enemy cease to glow its red marks before of explode into shards. Some shards cut my face and I had to cover my face with my left forearm.

 **-My first victory…-** I said with a smile in my, covered of cuts, face.

 _No time to celebrate, there are still one more._

 _ **Yes, is not moving so I'll go for it.**_

 _Yes, that's my boy._

I start to approach my last enemy to giving it the same fate as its companion.

 _ **I wanna to try something.**_

 _Ok, go ahead._

I reached its position but instead of destroy it instantly I shoot to its "attack zones" the red parts of its shell then as I expects the neuroi cease to fire but instead to ran away it charges directly to me so I had to finish it off. Another victory. But now the MG weights less so I spends so much bullets.

 _Congratulations on your very first victory and combat. You doesn't look like so much enthusiastic with it._

 _ **No, I am, but…**_

 _But?_

 _ **I spend so many bullets in only two targets? I have to find another way to bring them off.**_

 _Ok try to think, visualize, imagine that you "glow" go outside from your hands._

I try to imagine that, but nothings happens.

 **-This will take more time than I expected…-**


	3. Ch-3: Finding a place to sleep

Chapter 3: Finding a place to sleep.

I was spending some more time trying to use my "glow" for another different purposes than simply glow. It was so frustrating; trying to achieve something without knowing what I want for.

With that time spent the evening came.

 _ **Sybilla, please, three sixty scan; I need some place to sleep, secured if is possible.**_

 _On it._

In my HUD appears some many places.

 _ **Unmark those that farer than two kilometers, those that doesn't have any cover of any kind and those that looks like obvious shelters, please.**_

 _What will you call obvious shelters?_

 _ **Those that have more than two walls are enough secured to be considered targets, and now that they know there are some enemy outhere.**_

 _Ohh… Well saw, ok, unmarking. Unmarked, there are still eight suitable places._

 _ **Ok, let's check them all.**_

We start to wander the streets, the first shelter was a bus stop with a leaky tile roof. Cozy but I thought to many, it maybe could catch some unwanted attention. Second was a ruined and broken sculpture made of bronze, it perhaps represented some historical figure of Karlsland.

Next third place was near to the second, just a few hundred meters; it looks like it was a tram. This place would be nice because it offers a full view of this part of the town and it was made of iron sheets so is better cover than the other two.

Because I start to feel tired I chose the tram.

I let my backpack against one of the tattered seats and place my MG over it, then I seated in the seat beside it.

 _ **My equipment is too much heavy, you really think that imagine that "glow" will help me with the weight?**_

 _Do you remember the movie? That little Fusoan girl can't carry her old MG without magic but when the witches activates their magic can carry heavy equipment like they were so liviane._

 _ **Yeah, but the point is I can't do that. I don't know if a familiar is necessary to perform that.**_

 _Trust me, it's not necessary. You only need some training and research._

 _ **Uh, ok, but that's even harder than my degree.**_

 _I know I know, you are not used to imagine things outside a logical structure you are use to think. Try again to imagine the glow._

 _ **Ok, I'll try again.**_

I close my eyes and began to imagine my sphere like before an start to feel the adrenaline discharge like before, then I try to imagine that "energy flowing through myself until it covers me entirely.

 _Look, it works._

I opened my eyes and see a thin glowing blue layer over my body.

 _ **Ugh, if I had known that would so easy I wouldn't be doing those weirds tests and tries.**_

 _If you were know that you didn't need to research your reach._

 _ **Now I have to test if my equipment's weigh.**_

I gathered my backpack again and my MG to check the feeling. Better, much better. Now I can't feel that so heavy weigh so now with this "cheat" I gained more mobility and agility. Now it's time to eat some and sleep some time. I unpacked a can of something like canned beef and start to find the overture. I couldn't because there were not even invented yet. I sighed, my stomach growled and my had grabbed a bayonet as response. Then I stabbed the top of the can, and with my new unmeasured strength I sank the entire blade into the can.

 _ **Ohh, fug, I will have to get used to my new strength.**_

 _Wow, I didn't expect you were so hungry._

 _ **That's no my fault, I didn't thought about it.**_

 _Ok ok, sorry. Heh… Now try to move the bayonet around the top._

With my new strength I start to move the blade, it stucks and I applied more strength so as anybody except me could expects to occurs; the blade breaks out on the other side of the can spreading all the content to the floor of the tram.

 **-FUCK!-**

 _Calm down. It could happen to anybody, it just was an accident._

 _ **But it happens to me… I, maybe just have to deactivates the magic. How I do that?**_

 _What? Do the opposite to when you activates it._

 _ **Ugh… Why everything have to be so difficult?**_

 _Relax, you have all the time you will need._

 _ **Why the enemies are not comestibles?**_

 _What? You really want to "eat" neurois?_

 _ **No, it just, … *sigh*… That maybe if it was like that, I will never have to find food.**_

 _Yeah, I get it, but unfortunately it is like that._

I unwrap the can to make a makeshift plate then I put the food on it, it's not like I can get sick so I started to eat that "food thing". The smell was no so bad, perhaps my new enhanced senses show me a subtle scent, low but good. The taste was no so good but I had to gulp it because I was so hungry. Now before sleep time comes the explanation time.

 _ **Tell me Sybilla. What's the real purpose of having me combating here? What are you? And more important what will happen to me when I fulfilled the mission?**_

 _Am.. Ok. First; I am a… Supervisor. For a better word. I am a being that supervises races in determinants planets and in certain occasions help to rise technology for the civilization that lives in that planet. There are a lot like me but to much far away, too much light years away… When a threat appears to our designated civilization we are authorized to make almost everything to ensure the civilization rise. So when the kaii appear I became so worried I had to find a countermeasure for that I make decisions that maybe not were so "ethic" but it were necessary._

 _ **Like what?**_ I interrumps.

 _Like force the operation Bifrost…_

 _ **The what?**_

 _The emergency evacuation of Karlsland. It was in order to preserve the bigger amount of lives as possible._

…

 _Next question; your purpose here is act behind of "scenery" to ensure the victory, they have to no know about your existence. Maybe it will change with the situation but for now, your existence and your personal war will remains "personal". So nobody have to know about your operations perhaps until war ends. Understood?_

I lowered my head and responds _**Ok, understood.**_

 _Good, Now the last question. When I decide that you had fulfilled your mission I let you come back to your world; only if you still wants to come back._

 _ **What means that? Why I will choose to not come back to home?**_

 _I simply think that war changes people…_

 **-But war… The war never change…-** I smiled in my inner mind.

 _I don't get that reference. If it was. Could you let me scan your memory for it?_

 _ **Yeah, is not funny make references and jokes if nobody can understand it.**_

 _Scanning… Oh… Haha, I got it. Nice reference._

Then I only remember fall asleep. A few sunrays awokes me.

 _ **Umm… What time is it?**_

Before anybody will can answer I took my cell phone and look the screen. I was 0:14?

 _ **What the frag? Karen, can you synchronize my calendar data with the today's date in this world?**_

 _Ohh. You are awake, yes I can, but do not think that you must to conservates your battery?_

 _ **Fug, that's right.**_

I turned off the cell phone. Then I get all my equipment and go to say good morning to the new dawn.


	4. Ch-4: History lessons and Karlsland bias

Chapter 4: Some history lessons and Karlsland bias.

 **First of all, sorry for the late; new year, family and parties…**

 **Let's roll with the new chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Now what? Karen. What will we do today?**_

 _Maybe more basics and I was thinking that you need some history lessons to know how fit in this world._

 _ **Umm… Ok.**_

 _First of all you know when started the invasion?_

 _ **I recall it was before the world war one…**_

 _Tch… Tch… Tch… Lesson one: in this world NEVER happens a world war._

 _ **Ohhh… Crap that's right.**_

 _Lesson two: officially in the other countries the first apparition of the neuroi or the kaii was in Hispania in 1936, in Karlsland the very first time they battled against the kaii was in 1096._

 _ **Wow, too much year difference…**_

 _Ok now, in 1939 the kaii invades Ostmark._

 _ **Well USSR and Germany invades Poland..**_

Suddenly I felt something smacking my mind…

 _No, bad, there were no human vs human invasions._

 _ **Ouch… Ok.**_

 _Next lesson, in 1940 Karlsland was evacuated through the Bifrost Operation._

 _ **OMG… They like so much norse mythology.**_

 _Am… Yes the norse mythology is a piece in their history and their lives. You will have to learn about it._

 _ **Ugh… More study.**_

 _Well, when you will reach the south border of Karlsland you will join officially to the wehrmacht, now you have applied unofficially to it. To getting used to be a Karlslander you will entering into their society and their way to think. First of all if you will be a Karlslander soldier you have to do daily reports, so detailed daily reports…_

 _ **But, if I don't want to be a Karlslander? I am a ghost, I don't have nationality.**_

 _You are on Karlsland, you had born, or most exactly reborn, on Karlsland; so you are a Karlslander and, as a Karlslander you have to "behave as a true Karlslander" in order to anybody will not note the difference._

 _ **Why? I don't wanna homework in addition to everyday combat…**_

 _Tch… No complaints. Just obey._

 _ **Yes, mum…**_

I begun to pick up my equipment and ready my weapon. Although it will be only in my head, those lessons will be enough heavy for a fresh history student. I leaved the tram, my last home to start to walk to the south; always the south; since Gallia is still occupied I must go to the south.

Sybilla, the name I chose to her (?) when she spread knowledge about anything o any info was lecturing me all the time trying to make a Karlslander of me.

The landscape changed a bit from gray scale of urban to greens and yellows of the countryside.

We arrived to a river, a small one.

 _This is the Leine river._

 _ **Ok, I don't know where is that…**_

 _We are on the north of Karlsland._

 _ **How many on the north?**_

 _To Hamburg there are one hundred and thirty kilometers, more o less._

 _ **Well, fuck.**_

 _That tongue boy, a true Karlslander says no bad words._

 _ **Now I know what feels Erica when she is with Trude…**_

 _Don't compare me with that witch._

 _ ***sigh* Karen, scan please. I want to know if there are some enemies around and if there are any construction.**_

 _Scanning. Sweep completed. There are no enemies in the vicinity and there are a barracks almost destroyed but there are over there._

When she told me that it appeared in my HUD.

 _ **Ok let's go to find a canteen for me.**_

 _I can perform an advanced scan to search specific things, let's try with that canteen._

After the sweep four points of interest appeared on my HUD. The I went to check them all and I found two in nice order, I took them and go back to the river in order to replenish them with the crystalline water of the edge of the river.

The we resume our travel to the south.

After some hours…

 _ ***growls* …. Huuungry…**_

 _Ok, let's camp over that rocks and eat some food since you will need energy to keep walking to the south… Be efficient as a true Karlslander._

 _ **Ugh…**_ That was my answer.

 _No complaints. I'll scan the area,get prepared for a possible unexpected battle._

I grabbed my MG and load a fresh belt of ammo. Waiting for the scan sweep I looked around of me I found nothing of mention.

 _Ok, no enemies in the zone. You can relax now._

 _ **With you I can not have any relax. "No relax until the death".**_

 _Ohh, so you are starting to think as a Karlslander?_

 _ **No, that was an Astra Militarum motto…**_

 _I see, well is enough close, keep thinking like that._

 _ ***facepalm* Really? Karlslanders are the same thinking as the Imperial Guard?**_

 _I dunno… Really, I don't know what is that…_

 _ **Ugh… Fine, scan my memory…**_

 _Umm… I see… Yes! That is the way of thinking you will need to fit in Karlsland actual society._

 _ **Great…**_

Then I ate another canned food, and when I finished it I resumed the travel.

On the way we discover an abandoned country house, inside we found more supplies and one things Karen was looking for since the day starts; paper and pencil.

 _Now we will pas the night here, you will begun to write your first report._

And I started to it:

 **Field report one of nobody knows.**

 **Date: unknow.**

 **Place: a country house located more or less in one hundred and thirty kilometers from Hamburg and 2 kilometers from the Leine river.**

 **Today was a very awful and boring day nothing of mention excepting for my new two canteens and that I am nearest than yesterday of my goal; the south Karen told me that my meeting point will be the base of the 504th and she told me that it is one thousand and two hundred kilometers far away more or less.**

 **Yesterday was a truly memorable day it was my first enemies, my first battle and my first battle although it took me too many rounds to kill those turtles. I still need to find a better method to combat enemies. If only have explosives I will can set explosive traps and ambushes.**

 **Well that is all by today.**

It was time to sleep for another day.


	5. Ch-5: Karen, tell me the lore

Chapter 5: Karen, tell me the lore

 **First of all; sorry followers and my only one fav, my holidays have ended and now I have to go work every day so the updates become to be weekly, I will update the story the week ends.**

 **Now I going to tell you about the background lore of this variant of universe…**

* * *

 _ **Karen…**_

 _What?_

 _ **What is the time?**_

 _It is still night… No the moment to wake up, so sleep now. As a true Kalrslander you must rest hard in order to work harder._

 _ **But… But I can't sleep. Can you tell me 'bout the history of this world more? Please?**_

 _*sigh*... Ok, here we go. What do you want to know?_

 _ **Previously you told me that the wizards are a not very well accepted in the world, why?**_

 _Well, that's a really big history lesson…_

 _ **You told me that I have enough time, so tell me.**_

 _Ok, you know that it's necessary to have a familiar to perform barriers o even fly?_

She didn't remind that in actually I don't have any one and for it I can't popper defend myself. And maybe never will feel the sensation of the free fly...

 _ ***sigh*... Yes. You know… Actually I don't have… And... Maybe… Never… Will have…**_

 _Ohh… Sorry, that's true. I forgot._

 _ **No problem. For now. And don't avoid the question, Karen. Tell me.**_

 _Ok ok. The magic takes two separate ways, one for witches and another for wizards. That's because familiars who are powerful spirits make soul bonding pacts with powerful magic being, but that is not entirely correct. Actually those spirits prefers women and when a witch have ever tried a pact that will cover the entire family the pact had been usually specified as covering all "witches" in the family not the entire family._

 _ **Wait, so maybe there are a few wizards out there with familiars?**_

 _We will reach that point later. Following with the lesson: The familiar primary use is stabilize magic so it will not explode or implode around the magic being while performing unstabilizing spells. But since almost all wizards don't have familiars they can't perform any kind of unstable magic spells. So from ancient times they develop powerful spells that don't need stabilization, it needs control. A lot of it._

 _ **Can I learn those spells?**_

 _I planned you will not learn those so early, but since it maybe will become your most powerful weapon, I will teach you those spells; but when I finished the lesson and you had woke up tomorrow._

 _ **Oum…**_

 _Well, there are a few things that must be teached before the main lesson._

 _First; testosterone is a magic catalyzer so in a wizard the effects of the magic becomes more powerful._

 _Second; the wizards don't lose their powers when reach 20, but they are usually weaker than average witches._

 _And third; the wizards didn't care that handicap and developed even more powerful magic spells so they generate a very big amount of envy._

 _With that over the table now I can teach the main lesson._

 _History teach us that the place of a witch is the battleground but this is no very accurate if you add wizards to the equation, usually the wizards taken the battlefield and the witches were left in home like normal people back in your homeworld. With the First Neuroi War that changed; the wizards start to fight alongside their witches. And the witches gladly takes the battlefields with theirs fellows. But one thing remains; the desire to protect their women from the war plus the thing that the wizards were still boys pushed or attracted to the front lines._

 _And can you wonder why that's was a very bad idea?_

 _ **Uh? No shields?**_

 _Exactly, no shields so no defense. Despite the large amount of people died in First Neuroi War the seventy percent of them were men and half of them were wizards, so a great amount of wizard genes were lost in war. And then with the growing need for have even more powerful weapons to defends themselves from neuroi the wizards developed even more powerful spells. Elemental Masteries. They had five types, five levels and five uses. And even they possessed a higher level which was called "Destroyer Spells"... With that they were almost ready to defeat the neuroi, but they were betrayed by those envy glances. During the Operation Bifrost, the Karlsland evacuation, they were ordered to hold the line until the evacuation were finished… The history lessons at the schools teach that was thanks to the efforts of the witches but is not entirely correct. The first and last wizard Battalion of Karlsland._

 _ **First and Only…**_

 _Yes, they were almost obliterated by the enemy forces; only eight of the survived and all of them were crippled._

 _ **Ohh.. Shit, how the oberkommando could do that?**_

 _You know how many people are in a infantry battalion?_

 _ **A lot, so a lot of people died in that place and nobody remember them…**_

 _Yes, one thousand soldiers, and yes history was changed for nobody remembers their sacrifice._

 _The eight people who survived was accused of insubordination for disobey orders of die there. So with that no more wizards came to the front to show them to society._

 _Is also known that there are still a few families with its genes in Scotland, in Liberion and Orussia. And it's public knowledge in Fuso that there are four clans with active wizards in their ranks._

 _So you are now the only Karlslander wizard on the earth._

 _ **I am no Karlslander.**_

 _Yes you are, we discussed that earlier, you are now a Karlslander, end of discussion. And you have to improve your quality of your reports and put a proper date._

 _ **But what is the actual date? I must put the actual date here or the actual date in my homeworld? And which format? GMT? UMT? Timestamp?**_

 _Ask me the date if you want to know…_

 _ **What's the today date and time?**_

 _It is Tuesday 22 of June of 1943 and it's 22:38 Berlin timezone._

 _ **Ok, should may I change the date in my phone?**_

 _No, while you are not capable to recharge it do not use the phone._

 _ **But if I wanna listen music?**_

 _No is no, however, if you want to risk having music for a couple of days and nothing when the battery will die, ok for me._

 _ **Mah…**_

A few minutes passed but I still can't sleep. It is becoming so awkward.

 _ **Karen, could you tell me more about the history and background of this world?**_

 _Tomorrow._

 _ **Oh, come on. I can't sleep.**_

 _*sigh*... Ok, what do you want to know?_

 _ **Can you tell me about the situation of my fellow wizards? I mean the wizards of other countries.**_

 _And more specifically?_

 _ **They also developed Elemental Masteries? Or is something unique from Karlsland?**_

 _Well, they also developed Elemental Masteries and such spells. But every country has its special way to perform magic, so it can vary_ _between types and ways of casting and execution. Like Fuso: they use a variant of them that no uses casting, Britannia wizard usually uses catalysts, Gallian and Gaelic wizards use runes, Liberion… well they not have a very differentiated system and Orussia most wizards thinks that use magic not as support is disgraceful._

 _ **Wow a great plot.**_

 _Any other thing do you know or YOU WILL SLEEP NOW?_

 _ **Ugh… Ok, I'm going to sleep.**_


	6. Ch-6: Road to the north

Chapter 6: Road to the north.

 **Well, like role play games; you have to go from A point to B point but during the travel you find enemies that you can't defeat so you have to take a detour in order to strengthen yourself before to take the main quest…**

* * *

I woke in a slacky position with my drool hanging over my T-shirt, laying on the rusty floor.

When I fell from my position? Why is the floor so cold and why I didn't woke up because of this.

 _ **Umm… Sybilla? I think that the ability to sleep no matter what is dangerous.**_

 _Good morning to you too. Why?_

 _ **Yeah, morning. Because I could have died for the cold.**_

 _Well, for the next time you will must to ensure the best conditions to sleep without any danger._

 _ **So great… You promised me that you will teach me those mastery spells today, so?**_

 _Ok, before that we have to take the way. Although we must to reach Romagna now you have to strength yourself in order to be capable of reach our final destination._

 _ **Kay, where we must to go now?**_

 _Go to the north. We must to reach the original Homebase of the First Battalion._

 _ **Coz... Something?**_

 _Yes, because there must be the last grimoires of the order._

 _ **Order? I thought that it was a Battalion not a knight order.**_

 _Well, in some historical texts it is referenced as a knight order instead of a battalion._

 _Before the First Neuroi War they were an Order of knights but with the recent war they become a Battalion under the orders of the Wehrmacht Oberkommando._

 _ **I see… So we must reach that ancient place in order to collect the old knowledge? To give me more fire power?**_

 _Fire power? I think you will prefer wind and/or lightning._

 _ **So, wind power?**_

 _Yeah, much better._

 _ **I have been thinking. I will need a todo-list. Things to note in it: Get a Masteries book, get a better form of travel or a vehicle, obtain new o better weapons, escape from Karlsland.**_

 _ **Any other?**_

 _We will note more milestones when we will need it. Ok, scanning… Nothing… Now take course one zero zero point three. Destination at one hundred and twenty seven kilometers._

 _ **Well, is less than to the 504th base.**_

 _Yes, it is. So let's go._

We start to walk to the north after of picking up my equipment from my last "base".

The landscape begun to change to grayscale again when we go back to the city. The oppressive atmosphere of the urban warfare in a almost destroyed city gave me the sensation of an imminent ambush. I was useasy until we cross the city. No bad encounters. By one side I feel quiet for that, but by the other side I feel some stressed because it would mean that there were some enemies waiting behind of a wall preparing an ambush for kill me. Even with that "calm mind" ability I couldn't take control over that thoughts. I was about to explode when I heard some metallic sounds.

 _ **Karen, scan please.**_

 _Understood. Scanning… Ok two enemies detected right behind of us. One small turtle, one small recon unit, I recommend destroy the recon before than the turtle in…_

 _ **Order to cut their information chain.**_ I ended her line.

 _Yes. Prepare for combat._

 _ **Entering combat, activate combat status, that means…**_

 _Yes, the combat abilities and real time front scanner._

 _ **Indeed.**_

I had to take the combat more effectively than the last battle, I had to improve my battle style…

 _ **Karen, can you feel through the scanner the different life forms, right?**_

 _Yes, why? You doesn't trust in my word about the enemies?_

 _ **Is not that. Can you detect the heath or the brain of those life forms from came the source of their signal?**_

 _Yes, why?_

I smiled. _**Because if it is that true you can detect and differentiate between neurois and their cores.**_

 _Ohh, nice idea. I must to isolate the source signal and highlight them for you._

Suddenly the cores appeared highlighted in my HUD, now I only must to shoot directly to those spots instead of keep searching for the cores.

I scout bit a bit through the ruins approaching to mya enemy, no, to my prey. I take my already readied MG-42 and take aim against of the recon's unit core. I pulled the trigger only one second and a burst of bullets erased the core and the recon unit with it. Then, before the immediate response of the turtle I fell back to another position and surround the last enemy moving to the left, when the turtle moved on to may last position I had a very clear line of sight of it's core; the I shot another one second burst and with a large amount of satisfaction I slain the turtle. Well, the feeling was so good that I could used to feel it, I liked it.

 _ **How many bullets I**_ _**spent in those two enemies?**_

 _Only thirteen. You have improved your technic._

 _ **Yes, now I have a better combat mastery.**_

 _Ehh, don't get used to a very easy battle, don't underestimate the enemy, you could get kill by themselves. Don't focus on victory, only in destroy them._

I reach that same conclusion because the "calm mind".

 _ **Yes, you are right I can't get accustomed to victory only by taking an easy victory.**_

Then I keep my way to the north and slowly the landscape become to evergreen countryside before I reached a strange giant black and grey structure. The structure was so big that it could be watched from a couple of kilometers if the sky was clear of clouds. It was surrounded by 8 turtles and tons of recon units. It looked like a real challenge. A base? A carrier mostly buried in the soil?

 _ **What the frag is that?**_

 _That? That is a nest. You must to destroy that, is the source; well, one of them; of the turtles and other land units._

I got serious face, that is one of the reasons of my stay in this new world, if I destroy that I will be nearer of my return. But the question is "How can I destroy that?".

 _ **Karen, activate the combat status again please. If that have a core maybe it will be more easy that the usual way to destroy nests by the League.**_

 _Which League?_

 _ **Wait, you are from here and you don't know about the League? The League are the human allied countries coalition name.**_

 _Ohh… That explains a lot._

 _ **We must to camp near here to plan the attack over the nest.**_

 _Yes, scanning the environment. Detected 3 spots with your previous directives, one near a small bridge on the north east from here, other at the train station and the last… Well we can discard that._

 _ **Why?**_

 _Is in a too open field position._

 _ **Well, I don't like the station, it's perfect for ambuses but we will come closer to it a bit, maybe there will be some supplies. We need anything to destroy the nest. Then we scout some near the nest to gather intel. And then we will go to that bridge, the neuroi doesn't likes the water, so the river is perfect. Why the core enemies doesn't highlight in my HUD?**_

 _Out of range. I can increase the range but it will costs more MP._

 _ **Ok, let it like that. It is not entirely necessary to take info of them from this distance.**_

I walked to the station quietly, watching my back occasionally. My combat scanner only works for the frontal ark so it is necessary. When we reach close to the station I saw what seemed a nearly destroyed army train, my chance to get explosives and more powerful weapons. I approached the railways watching my sides worried of possible enemies, cross the rails and reach a wagon made of wood planks patched with iron bars and with the deccals of the Karlslander Army insignia painted in rusted white. I looked for an entrance to the wagon but I had to surround the wagon to find a big door. The door, well, was unnecessary because there was a hole in the side of the wagon. The hole was so high from the floor so I had to climb in the wall helping by a crates I found under the wagon. The interior was so dark so I had to return to outside and climb to the ceiling of the wagon and open the hatches in it to get some light. The I returned to the interior by jumping through one of the hatches. And letting the hole as an emergency exit. At the interior were a lot of crates piled on the sides, most of them were painted with olive green but some of them were painted in grey (feldgrau).

 _ **Aha! That looks like important.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Because they are painted in different color. What the must contain?**_

 _Open them up._

And I was agree with that, but; now how to open?

 _ **I need a crowbar, Sybilla, can you perform a scan to find a crowbar?**_

 _Of course, scanning… Ok, there are one near the platform._

 _ **Fug.**_

I went outside again and approach to the platform, no enemies; great news; and easily I found the crowbar. Then I returned to the wagon and started to open the grey crates.

I just opened the first one and get a take a look of that contains…

 _ **Ohh My Frag!**_

 _Look at that, that will solve almost all of our problems._


	7. Ch-7: First Challenge

Chapter 7: First Challenge.

 **Sorry people for the last weekend, family problems.**

 **In compensation I will you double chapter.**

 **Ahh answering to the reviews:**

 **Indigo One: yes, I like that lore; you will find more references of that in this fanfic if you continue reading.**

 **Guest: If my writing style is a f***ing pain in the ass try: A aprender a leer en mi puta lengua materna y así no tengo que castigar la tuya escribiendo a tal bajo nivel.**

* * *

I'm just standing in front of the recently opened crate, with my mouth fully opened.

 _Close the door or you will eat a fly._

I closed it trying to contain my surprise, my heart pulse become high and my breath become shortness.

Inside of the crate there was a striker, an unidentified land striker, I can't contain my joy. A real striker unit all for me and now I was able to operate it. Is not like when you discover the working of the magic engines through the fan material. It was a real piece of a Karlslander state of art engineering.

 _ **I don't recognize the model, but is… Woah, it's so good.**_

 _Yeah, a land unit are great news, now you can go faster, further and carry more weight than before._

 _ **I don't know how to drive it, but "the practice make the master", you know.**_

 _Keep looting, maybe the were another cool stuff for us._

I just keep looting the crates looking for any useful things to make my personal war more easy.

In the second gary crate there was another MG-42, but that's looked like a custom fitted HMG for a witch, with a calibrated iron sight, with an ergonomic grip, with some kind of compensator or shock absorber on the stock and with a strange muzzle brake.

 _ **I will let that for the end. I need to know if there are some other supplies.**_

 _Got it, but don't forget the weapon; is clearly an upgrade from yours._

 _ **Yeah, but I got accustomed to the other. If I will get an upgrade I need some time and some security in order to test it.**_

 _Yes yes, just don't forget it…_

I approached the other crates, the green ones, those contained general dress supplies; uniforms, helmets, boots, gloves, coats, rigs, backpacks and pouches.

Other crate contained ammunition, tons of it; and of course; of 7.92 mm, also contained a few double drum magazines. Another crate contained bed rolls.

But nothing of food…

 _ **Buhh… No food…**_

 _Ehh, don't cry. You can eat anything, and nothing that you will eat can hurt you._

 _ **But I want real food… Neurois don't taste good…**_

 _You know, you can't eat glass or metal…_

 _ **I'll collect all of the stuff and change my dress and my equipment. I don't like a nest near to me but I need serious tools to destroy it.**_

 _Keep calm. You need explosives to finish a nest._

I began to gather all of my new equipment around me, then I started to change my dresses.

I put my old pants and T-shirt on the bottom of a backpack. Next I dress myself with the uniform, when I finished I noticed something.

 _ **Fuck!**_

 _That mouth. What happen?_

 _ **I don't want to go in underwear, but it is necessary to operate the land unit.**_

 _Haha, I didn't realize of it. It's true, you must go in underwear in order to use them._

 _ **Wait a second, I have an idea.**_

Then I got the knife and a pants and cut the "legs" to obtain some kind of bermudas.

 _Very well…_

 _ **Now I have a pants for operating strikers without showing my undergarments.**_

I put them in place and then to test the height of the cut I put my legs in the interior of the units. Suddenly the engine roared becoming alive with my constant magic flux.

 _Not bad for your first time…_

 _ **Ughh… I can feel my legs…**_

 _Really? Dismantle them now._

 _ **No, it was a joke… I was a ref… You know what, it was nothing, forget it.**_

 _A joke, it wasn't funny…_

 _ **Ok, no more references…**_

 _I don't believe you._

 _ **Yeah…**_

The next thing was packaging all the rest of the stuff in the backpack and the pouches. I was so liviane, it feels like a normal backpack carrying books. I put the helmet on my head and ask for advice to Sybilla.

 _ **Does I look cool with the helmet?**_

 _Does a witch look like cool with a military stuff?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _That's the answer so._

 _ **But you don't think it, I want your opinion.**_

 _My opinion is that you have to stop of doing foolish things and enter combat with the enemy, that's all._

I felt that Karen maybe go to much further but I needed to understand her position, she was watching her earth all that time and watching how an alien specie invades and erases the previous civilization. And she maked an unorthodox decision to try to save her planet and the person she brought here to combat the threat was being silly all the time. Maybe it was enough for her…

 _You know, I am connected to you? I appreciate your concern about my planet, but now it is also yours._

…

 _I know that sometimes I would be some impetus, but you must understand the hurry of your mission._

 _ **I… I understand, but you know; all of this is new to me all looks like to me too interesting. I think that all things I see form here and now must be investigate by me just by curiosity or even if it will can be used for taking advantage of any situation.**_

 _Yes, but. The… Hurry…_

 _ **Nothing you do in hurry can be done fine. It needs some preparation in order to do it well.**_

 _I hope you know what to do…_

 _ **I will fulfill the mission, I promise it.**_

 _Let's find some more supplies, we still need explosives._

Taking her advice I started to find some grenades, bombs or just explosives. It can't be that difficult.

I just moved through the wagon and through the another almost destroyed wagons searching for anything… In one of them I found a rotten and contaminated pile of potatoes, they transformed into an homogeneous dripping ugly mass of nobody knows thing.

 _ **Ugh… Gross…**_

 _Yeah, the smell is too strong… Let's head out from here. I can't stand here much longer._

I went outside. I equipped again the unit, it feels weird. It's like diving your legs on cold and at the same time warm water and, when you start to think you sink to the depths of that pocket dimension you feel like your feets reach the bottom of a bath. Very weird.

I raised my face to the sky, nothing changed. Then I turned to the west, north-west to see that strange architectural formation that musted to be the nest, my first challenge.

I think to start the march… And again nothing happened.

 _ **Not again…**_

 _It's hard to master land strikers. Look the witches they go to an academy to learn how to operate them._

 _ **Very useful pointing my deficiencies and do nothing to change the situation…**_

 _Ohh, sorry, I just thought you could know how to operates it._

 _ **Yes, because it's too normal to use striker units in my world…**_

 _I think this will be your real challenge instead of destroying the nest, you know; for destroy a nest you only have to enter it and place some explosives, then run._

 _ **And it's so easy to do that with the guardians, my actual weapons, and the firepower of the nest itself.**_

 _Well, that's true but I think you will need mobility to surpass your lack of shields… And for that you must to master the land units._

 _ **Thank you, captain obvious.**_

 _You're welcome._

 _ **Am… That was… Bah, forget it.**_

I begun to "walk" or trying to walk with those attached things to my legs. At first to rigid because I thought that it was an entire piece of armor.

Then, when I walked a few meters I started to rise the velocity to trying to run. I tripped over and fell to the ground, when I stand up I just turn my knee in order to rise my weight and that's when I realized that the units were designed to attach to a body to use it like another part of your body.

Keeping that in mind I thought how to walk forward but without walk. And by "art of magic" I begun to move forward powered by the tracks. But unconsciously too much speeder and I crash with a building in front of me.

 _ **Ouch…**_

 _Are you ok?_

 _ **Well, I don't know.**_

 _Great, you need a rest._

 _ **No, I'm fine.**_

 _That's better._

I moved to the vicinity of the nest with all of the difficulties of the world. Braking and accelerating, stomping and crashing.

At a prudential distance I could watch the enemy movements and get distance from them in case of emergency.

 _ **Scan please. One hundred and eighty degrees wide, set the maximum render distance to four kilometers an exclude any been that isn't human or neuroi from the scan info, please.**_

 _Scanning… Scan complete… Filtering information… Completed. Showing on HUD._

In front of me could be watched a bunch of signals, neurois, all of them with their respectives core signals. So much enemies, I will need a strategy to approach and/or destroy them all.

 _ **Karen, with the scan can we know if the nest can produce more guardians?**_

 _Produce them? If that were possible this war will be never ending._

 _ **So, can we know how many of them can be spawned from the nest?**_

 _I, I don't understand._

 _ **Ugh… You know that the hives looks like a storm, a giant one, but from its interior can be stored an unknown number of enemies?**_

 _Yes, but unfortunately I can't tell how many of them could been stored in the nest or if those we can see are the total force._

 _ **Great, so YOLO time?**_

 _What? What is that?_

 _ **Frontal assault?**_

 _Are you crazy?_

 _ **Maybe, but I want to finish that quickly, I don't want to sleep near to a nest.**_

 _Right. Have you a plan?_

" _ **I have the plan of not having a plan".**_

 _I don't understand those quotes, sorry._

 _ ***sigh* Ok. Let's roll.**_

I started to think about how I could divide their forces or set some ambushes.

 _ **By start, I think I must destroy one or two of them and observe how are their reaction.**_

 _Ok, nice idea. How do you will destroy one or two separately and without rising the alert?_

 _ **Tripwires plus explosives.**_

 _Ok, fine. Let's do it._

That's need preparation, a lot of it; first I'll need a good place to set the ambush, the better place, next I need to know their patrol routines and try to get their attention to the boom place. Next a nice place, and if is possible secure, to observe the changes in their routines.

Maybe to not force an alert try to place the explosives in the middle of the patrol route to make less as possible changes in their patrol behavior.

One hour passed and I had the patrol routines of three of eight sentinels rounding the nest in the exterior ring. With an interval of one minute and thirty six seconds an enemy unit pass behind of another, with an outstanding precision, that make me think that maybe some of them are just machines or bots with a basic programing like an AI. Now I'll need an approach and escape routes to the exterior patrol ring.

From here I could see that there were some drains and sewers from here to the ambush place.

If I scout them maybe I can use them as fast routes and/or escape route, hided by the floor itself from the sight of the enemies.

Thinking about the approaching routes I got the idea that to observe their behavior I just need a diversion not even a kill, just with a nade explosion I'll get the data from them to predict their future behavior in attack situations.

I noticed also that their weight shakes the ground when they walk, so if I put a nade without the ring into a glass flask, then I will put that flask in a precarious position at the top of a car or stone chunk or whatever thing with some height at the patrol route. When they approach to the flask, the flask will crash into the ground and releases the safe and activates the count down to the detonation.

After of another boring hour I managed to mapping some of the sewers towards the elected place. When I reach the correct floodgate I started to climb the ladder slipping at some times, it's difficult climb a ladder wearing a land unit, when I reached the top I pushed the cover up slightly to saw the outside without get some unwanted attention. Turning around I realized that the next patrol was near to pass over, si I close the cover and wait until the stomps were draw away enough, then I finish to climb and put the flask in a nearer semi destroyed building wall. A minor shake will drop off the flask, great position, then come back to the sewer and put the cover in the previous position.

I walked along the mapped area until the designated observation post. Just in time to see how an enemy walks near the previous building and make to drop the flask.

Three seconds later, the nade exploded and… Nothing happens.

 _ **What? Why? It's not so important an explosion near to one of your sentinel units to take countermeasures?**_

 _It's looks like…_

 _ **Karen, should I use the sewers to approach as much as possible to the nest and then try to destroy it without the surface combat?**_

 _Wow, it's a very nice idea. Why did you not count on that before?_

 _ **Because I thought that an explosion will alter the patrol routines and maybe make the sewer routes more secured with more units, that's something I'll do.**_

 _Fiu… Thanks to all you are not the enemy…_

 _ **Very well, next try; sewers approach. Lightning strike.**_


	8. Ch-8: I want the semtex recipe

Chapter 8: I want the semtex recipe.

 **Today I am so lazy so the today's chapter will be wrote in my mother tongue, then I'll translate to english but maybe it will no be so accurate. Sorry.**

 **So to ensure the writing; beer and music.**

* * *

I started to approach the center of the nest using the sewers, some of them were demolished by the passage of time without maintenance, others were partially uncovered to the outside and there were even some in good condition; as if people still inhabited this city.

I continued through the sewers, poking through the covers from time to time to make sure of my progress, sometimes I had to turn around because the way was cut. As I was getting closer to the core of the area I started to hear creaking, I did not know what produced them; I did not want to know either, if I had been in my old body, I would be scared shit right now. Finish by relating the crunches to the core of the nest. When I had reached the point of the sewers where the noise became louder and clearer I retraced my steps; to ensure an escape route if everything went wrong.

When I returned I was thinking about the plan of attack, as I did not know that I was going to find the other side of the wall I thought that the best would be explosives, but I would not have enough to break through the wall and destroy whatever was on the other side.

 _ **Karen, do you know any way to destroy a nest?**_

 _Sure, explosives._

 _ **And if you don't have?**_

 _But we have._

 _ **But not enough for the wall and the nest. In fact they are a karlslander grenade and another ... Russian, I think.**_

 _Orussian_

 _ **The same.**_

 _No, it's not the same, remember that this is not your world._

 _ *** sigh * Ok, an Orussian grenade, a RGD-5. How can this exist here?**_

 _I'm not following you._

 _ **This is a "modern" grenade.**_

 _You will have been wrong, or the Russians use the same standard designs of a lifetime._

 _ **Orussians.**_

 _Do not correct me._

 _ **... Well how do we do it?**_

 _I do not know, think something._

 _ **Like witches?**_

 _How is that?_

 _ **Shoot until it dies.**_

 _Hahahaha, I hope not._

 _ **Well, you will tell me how...**_

 _Improvise_

 _ **Perfect ...**_

Unfold my new MG and place a double charger, not without some problem; I was not used to that size of charger and to handle it became difficult in such a tight environment, I put on my helmet; As if it were a good thing to wear armor against the deadly ray of the neurois ... Take my remaining grenades from the backpack, they would see action too soon, I had not even gotten used to them. When I had finished preparing, I readied my uniform and began to observe carefully the wall that separated us from the nest.

It showed cracks, fissures; You could even see something on the other side. I ran my hand over the surface and realized that at this point it was no more than a pre fragmented land; I could break it to blows even. That's why I strongly hit the wall until it was accessed by its own weight and a hole was formed the size of a melon, it was not enough to go through so I had to keep hitting the wall, sometimes I stopped to check if there was a reaction from the enemy but it seemed that the entire nest had entered hibernation or something similar because they showed no reaction to any stimulus.

When you finish enlarging the hole wait a few seconds in case there was something on the other side waiting to ambush me. Nothing. With the MG in hand poke through the hole to check the interior. It was a cylindrical cavity whose walls were covered with obsidian black crystals with curious but strange reflections, in the center of the cylinder there was a column in the shape of a rather irregular octagonal prism. From the central column to the sides there were ramifications, like buttresses and beams at irregular intervals; but following a helical structure; that made it difficult to go inside the nest but that greatly facilitated the ascent and descent on foot in the interior.

 _ **This must be focused on making the flight more difficult.**_

 _Who would be so stupid to fly in here?_

 _ **Emm ... Any witch? That is, if ordered to finish the nest, do you expect them to come here on foot and, if they come flying, do you really think they are going to leave their strikers out there while accessing the interior "naked"?**_

 _You also carry units, they are terrestrial, but you carry them._

 _ **Already, but it is not the same; I will have some difficulty trying to move around inside, but if I still do not use them well, but an air unit here would only crash into one of those pylons.**_

 _It's possible. Wait, I'm going to mark you the core of the nest._

 _ **No, if you do a sweep at this distance it is possible that they notice it and I would not like it if they respond to this stimulus all together.**_

 _No. But then how are you going to find the core?_

 _ **How? In the old way, looking for.**_

 _* sigh * But it will take forever._

 _ **Yes, it's true, if the enemy does not respond you never know how close they are to their "important things" and we can take them all day, but it's safer that way. I remind you i can not use a shield.**_

 _Yes, you can not, you need a familiar; in fact you can not fly either._

… _**Okay thanks…**_

 _Youre welcome._

 _ ***sigh* I gonna need a sign with "SARCASM" word wrote very big in it.**_

 _And why, exactly?_

 _ **Nevermind.**_

Looking around I tried to find a "safe" way to go down, when I did not find it I decided to go down in small jumps from pylon to pylon. The first jump was not much, the second cost me something more but; when I had jumped two or three more I started to get impetu and to go down quilcly. I entrusted in me too much. In one of the jumps I calculate the distance and the impulse badly and when arriving at the pylon I slip with the edge, and I fell until the following beam but; since they were so irregular, I could not hold on to anything and continue to fall to the bottom of the shaft. I hit the ground with considerable force, so much that I bounced a couple of times until finally my body stopped its movement and I just lay there.

Every millimeter of my body hurt with pain at each attempt at movement. It was incredible that with that scandal the nest had not been disturbed.

Quickly, holding my breath to try to endure the pain, I opened my backpack and looked for the analgesics I could have; I found an injection of morphine. I opened its container and stuck the needle in my shoulder, then I pushed the plunger to release its contents in my bloodstream.  
Something was wrong, I did not feel anything. Well the pain was still there.

 _Remember that the drugs do not do anything to you? Why did you take that? Did you expect to meet someone who could benefit from its use?_

 _ **FUUUUCK!**_

I did not remember it, or I did not take it into account but one of my skills made me immune to any substance that altered my body and, of course, that included the drugs.

With the recent failure, I stood up hard and snatched around me, almost eating me; there was the nucleus. But I was about two stories high out of reach of my hands. But in the range of my MG, but I did not want to use it, although a grenade would not reach the core, well if I would but I would have to calculate the count back and "cook" the grenade to try to explode at the moment of its launch trajectory.

 _ **I wish I had Semtex here.**_

 _What is semtex?_

 _ **It is a powerful explosive that sticks to things quite easily.**_

 _Ohh ... How useful, but if that was invented after your WWII then there is not here._

 _ **I**_ _**could do it. I would need the recipe, with that I could do it.**_

 _Sure, let me check my recipe book ... No, I should be before of soups._

 _ **I do not know why I have to get your sarcasm and you do not get mine.**_

 _What thing?_

 _ **Nothing, leave it, it does not matter.**_

 _Um, ok._

 _ **Now I need a way to destroy this ...**_

 _Hit it._

 _ **In a safe way.**_

 _For what?_

 _ **Do you want to be buried under the earth that will surely fall when we destroy it?**_

 _Ohh, I understand._


	9. Ch-9: Like a black hole

Chapter 9: Like a black hole…

 **At first, sorry for the bad format in the previous chapter, I maked use of an automatic translator and the output didn't conserved the input format.**

 **Alright let's finish the nest…**

* * *

When I said I was trying to think how to destroy the nest without killing myself it was no entirely correct, I just waiting the end of that tremendous fucking pain; without the morphine effect the fall was destroyer for me. I just had to wait until my own body segregates enough adrenaline and endorphins to overcome the situation and the pain even with the clear mind ability the thing to thinking a way to kill this monstrosity without die was so hard.

One or maybe two hours was passed until the pain fades out. Now the task to think the strategy very carefully. This actuation will set precedents to my future actions.

 _ **Karen, do you know how works the neuroi?**_

 _Karen? I thought you call me Sybilla an Karen alternating._

 _ **No, Karen is the combat assistant and Sybilla is the non combat assistant. Like the real… You know, Sybilla doesn't complaint you when you have finished your list.**_

 _Um… I don't get it. But whatever. Ok, in combat I am Karen and not in combat Sybilla?_

 _ **Yes, and about the question…**_

 _Umm…. It is a bit complicated._

 _ **We have enough time.**_

 _Ok the structural analysis of a neuroi revealed that they maintain the structural integrity with a constant flow of energy that came from their core. Alright, the core itself remains a bit enigmatic; it looks like a complex computer and at the same time a cell structure. But itself is made of crystals like silicon so in order to maintain the electrical conductivity across their bodies they have to raises their inner temperature in order to gain conductivity. Yo know that the silicon and the glass is not very well electricity conductor._

 _ **Ok, so the are dielectric but in order to overcome that handicap they have to elevate their inner temperature. If that was true they could not attack in Afrika or in Western Europe on land.**_

 _The thing I had left to say is that the computer can not assume so much temperature or they just melt down. So the cores have a cool down functionality; the core remains cold while the rest of the body is overheated. The purpose of that must to be converts the core into a superconductor to gains a better performance. For isolate the core from the body, the core must to be placed in an empty vault. Empty, literally. Is in void. So when the Core Vault is reached that provokes a pressure reaction with the core deep cold and causes the core become fragile._

 _And when the core is destroyed the body stops to overheat and pass from high temperature to under zero because the core and the low external pressure. That reaction made the body collapse._

 _ **So if you place a nade into that Vault and make it explode, the drastic change of pressure could generates a mini black hole in the very center?**_

 _Well… More or less you have it. But if you impregnate the nade explosive with your own magic… Well, that's will be "tasty"._

 _ **It's weird hearing you saying that kind of things but I like the idea, although I don't know how to do that.**_

 _It's simple, how do you boot-up the land units?_

 _ **Ohh… I think I have it.**_

 _Now you only have to place a nade with magic over there and run for your life._

 _ **You know that if I could just jump I had already reached the core by myself…**_

I take the "Orussian nade", holding between my hands and focusing on concentrate my magic on it I maked it glow, in electrical blue more exactly. Then I lift my sight to the center of the weird column that contains the core. I approached it and touch it. I was cold.

 _ **You didn't told me that their body is overheated?**_

 _The inner body. Not the entire body. If the external shell was warm enough it could be penetrated by high velocity AP rounds. And it will resulting in a complete victory for the human race, a quick one._

 _ **So the heat is inside?**_

 _Yes. Now climb those beams and place our empowered magic explosive._

 _ **How? I can't climb them and I can't climb to the walls. Not even can jump so high… Wait a second. There are sewers over here, there must to be a way flood up the entire shaft.**_

 _With water? It could be a good idea._

With that in mind I started to observe the surrounds searching for humidity, signal of underground water. In fifteen minutes more or less I found three possible spots. I begun to excavate in them, when I reached enough deep the water starts to flow and form a puddle; so I went to another spot when I reached the same goal on it I realized that the another little puddle becomes to a bigger one.

 _ **I think the water is harming for the neuroi so if I flood the shaft the nest will awake?**_

 _I am no sure. Make a try._

 _ **Now we have to wait, we will use the water for climbing to the beams until the core height, then I will place the "special" nade. With a cord rolled to it securing the safe. When the water soften the cord and the knot the safe will be released and the nade will explode with more strength because the water, but maybe we will outside running for our lives and hopefully the destruction of the nest will carry the destruction of the patrols.**_

 _I would no be so sure about that. When we reach the surface, immediately prepare for combat._

 _ **Yes, maam.**_

I just wait and start to climb to the beams helping by the action of the water. When we reach the core I grab the special nade and roll the cord around it, then I release the ring. Then I was searching for a good spot to leave the nade. I just found it in the very last second.

 _Hurry, what do you waiting for?_

 _ **I'm stuck.**_

 _What? No way._

I spend the next eternal seconds trying to unblock my hand. I had to keep the breath under water to achieve it. Then I just keep climbing to the very top of the shaft.

 _ **Karen, could you calculate the thickness of the wall that separate us from the outside?**_

 _Hah? You didn't call me Sybilla? That name it's for combat situations._

 _ **We still in combat from the moment we start the operation.**_

 _Um, ok. Measuring… Only twenty centimeters._

 _ **Only? Do you know how much is it? Twenty cm in my world is the range of a boarding shotgun or a a lass pistol. It is enough.**_

 _A lass what?_

 _ **Nevermind. Ok, my MG should be enough to pierce a hole in the top.**_

 _We are reaching the top, draw your MG and ready for surface combat._

I loaded my MG and hammered it. Then I aimed for the wall, an entire clip was necessary to make a hole enough big to go outside through it.

When I reached the surface I only think in running. I keep running until I heard a blow explosion noise. I turned back to see my first destroyed nest. It explode slightly and then lost their red glow, then the structure collapse but imploding over it self.

 _ **Like a black hole...**_

It collapse and with it a few sentinels. But a few other no. they suddenly aim to me and start to fire to me. I begun to run again finding cover. Running for my life. Then, when I thought it's over. Screaming noises could be heard in the distance.

 _Ohh, shit, they awoke._

 _ **They?**_

 _The other nests. You though that will be the end, it was the beginning._

 _ **Beginning… So I awoke the entire neuroi net in Karlsland?**_

 _Not all of them but the zone's neuroi yes._

 _ **FUG.**_


	10. Ch-10: Run&hide And the fucking report

Chapter 10: Run and hide. And the fuckin report…

 **Well well sorry for no writing in the last weekend.**

 **And anybody knows what happened with "Legend of another hero"? The story and its writer, StillIdontKnow, just vanished. I just waiting looking the growing of the story and when mine and their were grew enough I will ask the author for a "tactical merge".**

 **Anyway, let's roll with another chapter. And if somebody want a merge or a cameo be free to ask.**

* * *

Run run run and keep running. Despite the odd situation running with the land units wear on I just keeping running. I had to find cover or a "safe" spot to sleep. Because my ability if I feel sleepy I just drop to the ground and pass out until the "cool down" counter reach the zero at the next morning and ignoring the near enemies.

 _ **Maybe hit the wasp nest wasn't the best option.**_

 _Well, you never could know it. It was the best decision with the moment intel._

 _ **Although It looks like a bad decision now?**_

 _Now with the last news, yes, it was a very bad idea. Now instead of keep walking sneaky way to Hamburg now you will have to defeat all those enemies between us and our goal._

 _ **Fug… Now I need some place to sleep in relatively security.**_

 _Try near the river, the neuroi doesn't like the water._

 _ **Really? Ohh great, thanks for the intel.**_

 _You're welcome. I'll mark you again the spot near the river, you know, one of the spots marked for loot when you found the train station._

 _ **Ohh, that will be great.**_

In my HUD a signal re-appeared highlighting 2.18 kilometers until it. I was marked as "Loot C".

Three enemies appeared in the route to the "safe room". They were annihilated under the fire of my new and enhanced buzzsaw. When we reached the destination I started to scan the area with both my scanner and my own vision. I took the place and began to accomodate me preparing to sleep when…

 _Ajem… Don't you miss something?_

 _ **No?**_

 _Something so important to be not forgotten?_

 _ **Still… No?**_

 _Something you must do before sleep. Make the maintenance of your equipment, check your supplies, decide what to do the next day and WRITE THE REPORT._

 _ **Ohh… No, I don't wanna write something by my hand. I miss my computer. The thing I'll do tomorrow will be keep running to north. My equipment is okay and I have enough food for the next two days.**_

 _No excuses, check everything before sleep._

I saw in my mind the image of a young girl pointing with her finger at the place that was placed the backpack along the other equipment with a disappointed expression.

 _ ***Sigh*... Yes, ma'am.**_

 _Very well._

I gathered all my equipment from the backpack and checked it all. Checked the weapons, both MG-42, the knife. Checked the canteens, the trenching tool. Checked the land units…

 _ **Now… I was thinking, maybe it's a nice moment to read the operation manual of the units.**_

 _Good thinking. Let's read it._

"Operation and maintenance manual for StuG-IV Land Striker Units", can be readed in the cover.

Summarizing it was a complete manual for operations with useless things such "concentrate your magic to use the shield projectors" and another like "you can use them for wading a not very deep river and you can not loss speed in the process"; nice.

Also it explained how to dismantle them and how to repair them with no proper tools.

 _ **Units, check. Food, check.**_

 _No, you didn't check the food… Go and check it._

 _ **Ugh, yes ma'am.**_

As I expected my food will give me two days more. With two canned beef from a forgotten age… It's not like I could be ill by it. My canteens and something looks like dried meat from more or less the same age as the canned food.

 _ **Food, check. MG not checked but looks like in nice condition.**_

 _No, check it properly._

 _ **But I am tired I want sleep.**_

 _No complains, and you lack to write the report._

 _ **Why? Why I can not be no Karlslander?**_

 _You prefer Gallian?_

 _ **No.**_

 _Britanian?_

 _ **I hate british… It's just birth… Blood… Well, no britanian.**_

 _Liberion?_

 _ **Worse…**_

 _Orussian?_

 _ **If only they were like real Russians…**_

 _I told you that no…_

 _ **Exists here, so no orussians.**_

 _It looks like a draw. So because you are now a Karlslander._

 _ **Well, in the past we were the same country.**_

 _So, solved._

I resumed checking my equipment, the time passed and the sun reached the horizon line while.

I unpacked my stylograph and the paper. When inspiration came to me I begun.

 **Field report:**

 **Date:**

 _ **Hey Sybilla what is the today date?**_

 _Wednesday, 23th of June 1943._

 _ **Thanks.**_

 **Wednesday, 23th of June 1943.**

 **Place: a "barrack" near the Leinne.**

 **Today was a really nice day, I destroyed my very first nest. My kill count is…**

 _ **Sibilla, how is my kill count?**_

 _Fourteen kills with the nest._

… **is 13 turtles and 1 nest. But unfortunately I awoken the Karlsland Neuroi network so from here and now I will have a lot of work. Today also obtained a transport form; a land unit; StuG vier, as it is wrote in its manual.**

 **I also received a new and enhanced MG-42 like those the witches carry, even with the double magazine. But I will need a real sight, If I find glass and lights I'll try to make a reflex sight. Even with this level of technology I can try to make a real sight.**

 **The next thing to report is "efficency ubber alles"; I destroyed the nest with a nade and water. Maybe this method can be used by the League in the future.**

 **Tomorrow I will resume my route towards the north. Sybilla leaked that my goal is in Hamburg. So let's go.**

 **Now, time to sleep.**

 _It is okay but it looks like more like your personal diary, not like a proper report. You have to enhance it and write more._

 _ **Ughh… But that will be more writing…**_

 _No complains, a real true Karlsland soldier doesn't give complains; just take orders._

 _ **Okay….**_

The next things were ask Sibilla for a three sixty scan in order to ensure the location and get me comfortable for sleep. Placing my bedroll in the floor so that my head will had a perfect view of the door. It is not like the neuroi uses the doors but it is just in case.


	11. Ch-11: Windy day

Chapter 11: Windy day

 **At first, sorry for the late writing. Not much free time lately.**

* * *

I woke up little by little due to the sound that the wind made when passing through the hollow of my improvised shelter, hardly any light entered through the hole in the wall that made me a window; today it was cloudy. A gray sky stretched as far as the eye could see, it was the same color as my uniform but with variants of tonality.

As soon as I gave signs of waking Sybilla gave me good morning:

 _Good morning, sleepy head._

 _ **Good morning, voice from my head.**_

 _Are you still with that?_

 _ **And I will continue the rest of my life.**_

I started packing all my equipment and putting it on with all the laziness in the world.

 _A true soldier Karlslander is not lazy; with the Reveille it starts up and ready for a new day._

 _ **I still have a lot to "graduate" as a soldier. In fact, I'm not registered as such.**_

 _We'll solve that when the occasion arises. But it is known that if you behave like a soldier people treat you as such._

 _ **Do you see any other person you have to deal with? In fact, is there anyone in less than 500 kilometers around?**_

 _No, but that does not mean that you should only be current as such when there are people nearby._

We continued discussing Karlslanders manners as I prepared to leave.

When I had finished the preparations, I asked Sybilla for a 360 degree scan to make sure I would not have combat in the early morning.

 _Clean, enemies are not detected in the vicinity._

 _ **Before of all this, what time is it? Because with that it is cloudy I do not know if the sun is high or not.**_

 _It's 10:36 in the morning._

 _ **Come on, you know how to take care of me. You let me sleep without getting up early.**_

 _It is not necessary to get up early, the enemies are not going to go anywhere and you are not quartered, so you do not need to follow a strict schedule._

 _ **Hello? With whom I speak? Was not supposed to be "The perfect Karlslander" soldier? Why this is not important but the manners do?**_

 _Because you also have to keep in mind that we are always in motion, we do not have a base and; I make you fight until physical exhaustion and then mentally with reports until late at night. It is normal to let you rest until after dawn. The witches will be up at 6:00 AM or 7:00 AM but they also go to bed at 8:00 PM or 9:00 PM. You, on the other hand, get up at 9:00 AM or 9:30 AM but fight, explore or travel until 1:00 AM or 2:00 AM._

 _Taking into account that your combat, travel and / or exploration activities occupy 100% of your awake time, while for witches it could be only 4 or 5 hours of your time awakenings; let you rest but it seems fair._

 _ **Man, expressed like this, makes sense.**_

 _Also, your mission is something special. Sufficient enough to treat you in a "special" way._

 _ **"I am special!"**_

I said as I raised both arms.

 _Have you finished playing the fool?_

 _ **Yes ma'am.**_

 _Okay, now we'll head north. And in the meantime I will explain to you about the wind mastery. The little piece of information of what I have record. Sorry, I do not have more information about the full mastery._

 _ **It's okay, I did not expect you to teach me. I expected to learn everything when we arrived in Hamburg.**_

 _How do you know that is in Hamburg?_

 _ **Yesterday you leaked that...**_

 _Come on, you looks like distracted but you are attentive to the details._

 _ **Any minor detail can be the difference between living or dying.**_

 _Yes; you are doing to the Karlslander culture._

 _ **No, that is the gamer culture, you must be quick reflexes, make decisions equally fast and be able to capture all the information available from the medium to be able to take them in the shortest time possible so that it does not affect the outcome of the battle to your companions.**_

 _Um ... Keep thinking like that. That is the spirit of camaraderie of the Karlslanders._

 _ **You also have to keep in mind that the ability you gave me helps a lot.**_

Continue moving north while Sybilla gave me details of quite stupid and useless about the Karlslander culture, what I needed at that moment was to reach north, make stronger and resume my personal war.

I reach a point that was interesting.

 _The masteries of wind and water, are really focused on the study of the physics of fluids. As the air or water are fluid; how they behave in front of different stimuli, how they work and, above all, how to manipulate them. They discovered the physical relationships between temperature and pressure. Things like compressing the air in a "air chamber" around them could "cool" their environment to withstand high temperatures. You must study physics to be able to use your masters more efficiently._

 _ **If I had internet, this would be relatively easy.**_

 _More than connection, you would need a power source to recharge your terminal and work without stopping._

 _ **Wait, can I connect to the internet?**_

 _Yes, I still have connection with your world of origin. I thought it could be useful, also I need to be connected to return home when you finish your task._

 _..._

 _The first "utility" of wind that I can teach you is the "Wind explosion" or in Britannian "Wind blow". The compressed air blast._

I was listening to his incessant chatter about the history of the names of the spells. Which apparently were of joint origin Karlslander and Britannian. And for that reason there were two ways of referring to them.

 _Well, to perform this spell you must visualize the air as a fluid like water or another liquid. Then join it in a sphere, which is easier to handle and, gradually reduce the size of the sphere, then; when you want to use it against someone or something, simply "click the balloon". Making a hole in one of the sides of the sphere you get that wind is a violent escape generating a small explosion that can send away an enemy depending on the size and weight of it._

I spent the next 4 hours trying to gather the air in a sphere. While the wind of the environment ripped my cheeks with force and rawness, because given the desolate lar there was nothing to stop the winds as they would have done the trees or buildings to the people who lived here.

 _ **Eureka, I got it.**_

 _Perfect, now begin to compress it._

The next thing I remember is waking up lying on the ground with some rubble and dirt on top of me. And with a poignant pain in chest and stomach. Upon I got up again I saw fragments of shrapnel nailed in my frontal. Sybilla sounded worried. My ears were ringing. It was a strange sensation ... I was certain that something had happened that should have left me shocked and yet, despite the pain, the injuries or the partial deafness, it was psychologically good.

 _Are you ok?_

 _ **What happened?**_

 _You were compressing the air, but you did not stop catching. At some point it should happen. The sphere explodes by itself. But he did it everywhere. Get up and contemplate the reach of your own power._

 _ **How long have I been out?**_

 _No more than a few minutes. But, seriously get up. It is important that you see that you are not weak._

I got up completely, I shook off the dust of my uniform and extracted with pain the fragments of broken nails. Then I address myself in the direction indicated by Sybilla. Where it looked like there had been a demolished farm now there was a crater. A very big one. With the knowledge given for the fulfillment of the mission, calculate the force of the explosion.

 _ **My mother ... I would have a force equivalent to a bomb of 200 kilograms. This is a pass. This can obliterate an enemy from a blow ... But you have to handle it well.**_

 _That's why I wanted you to see it, as soon as you can "pull" this sphere of compressed air against an enemy you will have your first offensive spell. I did not think you would discover this use of the Wind blow so fast._

 _ **From where I come to take the rules and effects of something and do something completely "broken" of it is called Munchkin.**_

 _I see, as expected. Then it was intentional?_

 _ **I must say that, honestly I just wanted to see what the limit was, although I suspect that if I improve in the handling the limit will increase as well.**_

I spent the rest of my time trying different things with the wind blow until the roar of my guts warned me that it was time to eat.

 _ **Time to eat. Look, that high cliff looks like a good place to eat and recognize the surroundings.**_

 _Good idea._

I climbed without any difficulty thanks to my StuG IV although I was still bothered by the shrapnel wounds when I turned my body or flexed my back.

Once above, contemplate the sky that was beginning to clear up. The sun was almost at the top, probably had already dropped something and would be 15:00 PM or so.

I ordered a 360 scan and picked up the horizon with my prismatic. In the distance to the west you could see an aerodrome, or what was left of it.

 _ **Sybilla, when I finish eating I want to get closer to that aerodrome. There may be equipment left.**_

 _I was going to suggest the same thing. You're thinking like a Karlslander soldier._

 _ **Again you're wrong, it's gamer thinking, look loot. How much? ALL. Search under each stone if necessary.**_

 _Well, it doesn't matter where you get that way of._


	12. Ch-12: Finding out our location

Chapter 12: Finding out our location

 **Well, in this chapter you will know the exact location of our adventurer. I have been making a map with the route, if anyone wants to see it tell me and in the next chap I will post in it a link.**

* * *

After the meal I gathered all my equipment with all the tranquility that my old relaxed life gave me. I must have been doing it too slowly because Sybilla caught my attention and hurried me to accelerate the dismantling of the improvised camp.

We would have to retrace our steps slightly but it would be worth it if at that airfield there was at least some ammunition and some livery. And, taking into account that the Germ... Karlslanders used the 7.92 bullets as if it were the low-caliber standard was more than possible, even very sure to find some ammo box.

When I had finished picking up I began to recognize my surroundings in order to find a practicable way down the hill, I did not want to spoil the suspension of my strikers right after I got them. After a few seconds I found a path that went down to the ruins of a street. I followed that street that seemed to go in the same direction as the one we were heading to. We followed the street that meandered a little until we saw that it changed direction to return to the north. We were discussing whether to leave the street and continue through the field when we reached a fork and we checked that another street started from there in the desired direction. After taking it and meandering through it again we arrived at what appeared to be a general highway that linked north and south.

There were a few buildings of what looked like shops or industries that prevented us from going out into the country and traveling in a straight line.

We follow the street with the intention of taking the first street to the west that we see.

After a few seconds that seemed to last a lifetime we came across a crossing to the west, needless to say we took that street.

We followed the street anxious to reach the airfield, it was the largest military structure we had encountered so far.

 _It may contain up to useful information. Said Sybilla cheerfully._

 _ **And loot, do not forget the loot.**_

 _Yes, but the information is more valuable and does not weigh._ She answered with disdain.

 _ **True, but with information only we can not destroy enemies, we need magic or weapons, or both.**_

 _But without information you could spend all your bullets and not defeat them for not knowing where to shoot._

 _ **Also right. And you missed, by the way.**_

 _In which?_

 _ **In that we do not defeat them, we destroy them. If only the defeats would return, and stronger. You do not defeat an enemy; you destroy it You defeat an opponent.**_

 _I do not see the difference._

 _ **The difference is that an enemy does not usually consider an equal and you do not care how it is after the fight. The opponent is your opponent in a contest in which, generally, you do not seek to kill each other.**_

 _Ohh, I think I understand now._

With the dialogue we came to another curve that led us to the south, as it was separated from our destination, we chose to do "off road". In a short time we were able to see the ruins of the airfield.

 _ **It seems that we are coming.**_

 _Yes, now hurry up and go to the hangars. There will be where more material we find._

As we approached a nefarious silhouette was drawing. The decomposed remains of what looked like a transport plane, it seemed that had tried to take flight and an attack reached the left wing sending it away and causing the device to crash back into the ground. The remains became encrusted, a fire was produced when they received the impact, the vegetation had already taken the fuselage and the remains of the apparatus along with the track had become part of the landscape.

When we passed by I could see with a mixture of horror and sadness that nobody had managed to escape from that failed flight. Skeletons of people with ragged clothes on them were in the cabin.

A little further on, we found what was left of the wing, it was nailed to the roof of a hangar that gave the impression of lasting forever. We entered the hangar and it was when I realized how dark I was and that I had nothing to light up. The easiest way I could think of getting light inside was to open the hangar doors wide open.

Inside there were some boxes, I suppose the occupants of the plane must have thought that it would give them time to another flight.

 _Or perhaps they saw themselves dead and selected the ones they deserved the most._

 _ **Well, they did not finish the selection in time, because the enemy reached them. And to think that despite the sacrifice of the First Battalion, the enemy managed to reach these soldiers and they could not prevent the enemy from killing them.**_

 _Do not believe, the First Battalion managed to "buy" a week of extra time. If it were not for the witches the operation would have been completed without casualties._

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _We will leave it for another occasion._

 _ **Not seriously. If it was the fault of the witches, should not I know him as the last representative of the First Wizards Battalion?**_

 _No, you will know in due time._

 _ **And when will that be?**_

 _Ugh, you're a little more impatient than when you were in your otherbody; there in your world._

 _ **Your fault, it's the body of a teenager. The hormones go back to "not being under control".**_

 _Okay, I take in notes._

When "making the light inside" we noticed that apart from the aforementioned boxes there was a cluster of skeletons with tattered uniforms lying around what looked like a table with ground legs. When examining the bodies we came to the conclusion that they committed suicide with their regulation pistols, probably to avoid a worse end.

We found pieces of air strikers, Sybilla returned to remind me that I could never fly if I did not get a familiar despite having a couple of air units.

Prying its interior we know parts of the aerodrome history; It was built precisely to support the evacuation, it was used a lot until the enemy reached the line of defense that apparently was located very close and happened to be used as a base for witches. Towards the end of its useful life it was used as an escape route for the last soldiers who maintained the front.

We also found a map in a room that seemed to be the CIC of the small base, with the help of Sybilla I managed to find out what happened at this aerodrome during the evacuation.

Apparently they were repairing "something" before retreat and this took them all the time of evacuation, with it they could not escape in time.

The only bad thing about the map was that it was in Karlslander, a language I do not know.

 _ **Sybilla, can you translate?**_

 _Sure, but do not you think it would be more efficient if you learned the language?_

 _ **Sure, because I have so much time now you want to put me to study?**_

 _It would not be necessary, I can "deposit" the knowledge directly in your brain._

 _ **Without melting it?**_

 _Without melting it._

 _ **Well, let's do it**_ _._

A stunning shock overloaded my brain, then traveled throughout my nervous system causing me to fall to the ground to lose stability and control over my muscles.

It was an agonizing moment, I do not know how hard, I just wanted it to end.

 _And good? You're good?_

 _ **No, it's as if the side effect of all the alcohol I take in my life is given to me in one go and directly in the brain.**_

 _I'm sorry, I did not know this could happen._

 _ **No problem, I did not ask either.**_

 _Well, how was it?_

 _ **Well as the load of didactic programs of Matrix but hurting a lot.**_

 _Hahaha._

 _ **Does not make me laugh.**_

 _Bah, sorry. But it's been funny._

The only good part of my headache with a migraine agony that seemed not to diminish over time was that I no longer needed a translator or speak in English ... Britannian to the Karlslanders, because it would be very strange that I could not speak their language. So there is "no harm that does not come well", or was it the other way around?

With the language checked, find out that this was the Langhenhagen aerodrome and that the city where it appeared was Hannover.

* * *

 **WN: In fact the Langhenhagen Airport is the Hannover Airport, it was built in the cold war by the allied for supply transport and then it was remodeled as commercial airport. So it was close enough.**


	13. Ch-13: Hardware Upgrade

Chapter 13: Hardware Upgrade; reconnecting to the net.

 **Another chapter wrote with the help of a music session and beer. Let's roll.**

 **IndigoOne: No, the Leinne is the river that cross Hannover. He was not mistaken in going to Berlin; that will be later ... Maybe.**

* * *

A part of the map could now read all the contents of the manual of operations of my unit and not only the part translated into English ... britannian. Now I had more ease, despite the momentary pain and migraine that lasted until God knows when I fully had a foreign language. Native level and without studying, why did not I meet Sybilla before?

Thanks to my new mother tongue I could gather more information and reach conclusions not seen before.

Looking through the forgotten documents in what seemed to be the record store, is something that every Karlslander institution has, in them it was detailed that in the facilities there were still pre-striker units.

 _ **Sybilla, what is a pre-striker unit?**_

 _Umm ... Do you know what was the contribution of Dr. Miyafuji?_

 _ **Basically, miniaturization.**_

 _Right. The pre-striker units are the units that work without the doctor's theorem._

 _ **Ohhh ... The units that had a backpack ...**_

 _Exactly, the backpack is for magical capture and conversion. The doctor managed to reduce his size and weight._

 _ **They also consume a lot more ...**_

 _How do you know that?_

 _ **It came in one of the manga...**_

 _Too much free time ... Now I know your degree cost you a lot._

 _ **Shut up ...**_

 _Bullseye_

I concentrated then on looking for one of those units, it is not as if I was going to be worth anything but I was curious and, if these consumed so little in comparison with the most modern ones it was possible that they did not require magical stabilization on the part of the relative; I could fly ... At least I could try.

 _I think I know what you're trying to do ... I'll leave you for the moment, maybe you'll get something._

Search in all the hangars, the four of them; I did not find anything I was not going to give up so fast, also with a complex like this I did not need to find a shelter to sleep.

As I was not able to find the happy pre-striker I started to collect all the parts of strikers that I found out there. It was not like I could build a functional one, or use it but I was curious to find out how it worked. It was never revealed to us how these machines worked.

The operation seemed very simple. There was an engine, a gearbox and a radiator; but that was not interesting. The interesting thing was the piece described as "magic charger"; which I suppose is the carburetor only for magical elements; the energy capture system and the energy projection system located at the end of the structure. Why did not anyone find it interesting that the propellers were formed with magic? And to finish I discovered that the strikers were partially hollow. Where were the legs?

 _Pocket dimension_

 _ **What?**_

 _What I have told you, the legs of the maidens are "saved" in a pocket dimension generated and isolated by the unit._

 _ **Can you store something else in that dimension?**_

 _Of course._

 **Shake my head, something like that could not be overlooked.**

 _ **And, the things that you put in the pocket dimension do not weigh?**_

 _Technically yes, they do not lose any of their properties._

 _ **But do you feel the weight of "stored" things?**_

 _Of course not._

Shake my head again, Sybilla had released other information "not computable" in just two seconds since the last time.

 _ **And then, why has it occurred to anyone that it could be a very good idea to keep things as MORE AMMUNITION in auxiliary pocket dimensions?**_

 _Because it is an expensive technology and because it is what most magical energy consumes, only a few witches could use it._

 _ **Only a few of the fliers, the terrestrials could use it without much complication.**_

 _Well, it seems that there are people in the world who do not think like you ..._

 _ **I have to find out how the system works, I could be useful in the future.**_

As soon as I did not find any more pieces, I put myself on the ground directly and began to disarm them. Then I came up with one thing.

 _ **This here ... This connected with this ... I think this goes here ... Now, I need a light bulb ...**_

I picked up one of the navigation lights from one of the unit bits that had already spread on the ground around me. Connect the navigation light to my experiment and apply mana on the magic contact.

 _ **Do not explode, please ...**_

 _Why would it explode?_

 _ **Things do not usually work well the first time and if you are doing something without knowing very well that you are playing there are many chances that it will explode in your face.**_

 _Umm ... I see. Well turn it on, I want to see the result._

I turned on the operation motor connected to the magical contacts and the energy stabilization circuit. With a slight rudder followed by a buzzing the light went on.

 _ **Hehehe ... Now I just need a bigger version and some accumulators.**_

 _For what?_

 _ **You'll see ... Although I think you can see it directly in my head.**_

 _But I do not understand half. I lack understanding of and electronica to understand what you want to do._

 _ **Well then patience.**_

 _Is it a revenge for not telling you about it before?_

 _ **Maybe.**_

With the excitement of having obtained a more or less renewable source of energy, I did not realize that there were few hours left before sunset. I hurried to find something that I used accumulator to at least have all the pieces and start the project the next day.

I was looking at several buildings, until I entered a kind of shed; Between, it was dark.

I turned on the lights of my units and could not give credit to what I saw.

It must have been the "shelter" of an influential witch from the base because there were newspaper clippings and old photos on one of the wooden walls of the shed. In almost all the photos the same witch was appreciated, she was beautiful, and she seemed powerful, she had a pre-Miyafuji unit.

She had to fight in the first wor... Neuroi, first neuroi war.

In one of the walls hung as a trophy was the unit of that witch, take it whole and I went to my "pile of pieces" to see what I could get out of that old unit.

Fiddling with the unit, I noticed that the power cables that linked the backpack with the "propulsion" units could be disconnected. Try to put on my backpack; I had some connectors with some copper magic collectors as a necklace. I put on that necklace without being sure it was not harmful.

With everything connected, except the propulsive units, I infused my mana into that device, which did not take long to come alive with a steady and rhythmic purring noise.

Now it remained to find out if the energy expelled by the connections could be exploited easily. Take a while to approximate a suitable connector to plug the test navigation light into the backpack unit.

When I had finished impatiently plug in the light that immediately received energy, in fact it was so much that the bulb melted almost instantly.

A smile was drawn on my face.

 _Wow, this was what you wanted ..._

 _ **Indeed.**_

I went for my things and I took out the cell phone charger from the backpack, I always carry an emergency battery with me as well as a charger.

 _Ah ... Was it to charge your cell phone? But with what reason?_

 _ **Did not you say you could connect to the internet? Well, if I get electric flow, I should also be able to.**_

 _You should go to sleep, in brief there will not be enough light to operate and a work light will attract a lot of attention at night. You will follow tomorrow. I forgive you the report ..._

 _ **Wooo ...**_

 _But only for today._


	14. Ch-14: Welcome back to W3

Chapter 14: Welcome back to W3.

 **First things first, let's see if we can close this little break so that our protagonist can destroy the neurois again.**

* * *

Today could have been a very pleasant night if it had not been because I had to memorize what I had done all that day, because I'm sure Sybilla would want me to put it all together the next day in a double report.

It could have been many things ... Unfortunately Sybilla's words echoed through my mind all night. If it were not for my abilities I probably would have had nightmares.

I woke up with emotion, today I was going to finish my little project and, with some luck, change the course of events.

 _ **Sybilla, 360 scan, please.**_

 _Are you worried that there may be enemies in the vicinity?_

 _ **If, in addition, it is not convenient to get to work if there are "pulls" to clean.**_

 _"Pulls"? I never heard that term._

 _ **This is what enemies are called with pre-established patrol routes.**_

 _Roger that._

 _ **It could be used as a military term, given that it is a small, concise word with easy pronunciation.**_

The scan did not appear nearby enemies, in fact as I did not trust I asked for one of greater power and range and found that the nearest enemy was about 50 kilometers away, enough distance to work at ease without unwanted interventions caused by noise that could generate or anything else that caught their attention near the aerodrome.

 _ **At what point do we were?**_

I asked as I approached the area where all the odds and ends of the previous day and the two "creations" that I assembled were scattered.

 _We were at the point that you wanted to charge your mobile to connect to the internet. I do not know what, but that's what you wanted._

 _ **If you can connect to the Internet it means that you can establish a bridge between realities, space and time. Since even if you could send a communication signal to my world, it would not be received by anyone else because nothing in the 43 nobody had technology for it. And the internet appeared already in the 80s or 90s so if you can connect to the internet you should be able to establish that bridge even if you are only able to pass the data through it.**_

 _Indeed, I forgot that the skills I give you expand your intelligence and your analytical capacity. But seriously, why do you want to connect to the internet?_

 _ **I could reestablish communication with my family as it has been almost a week gone.**_

 _Ok, this ... Sit down, I have to communicate something to you._

 _ **That you are not able to return me home?**_

 _What? No, no no._

 _ **So, what could be so serious that I have to sit down despite the aforementioned skills?**_

 _Your family will not consider you missing. You ... You're dead in your world._

 _ **Eh? But if he disappeared, they can not give me up for dead.**_

 _Well, the fact is that if they can give the evidence. They will spend a lot of time investigating your death but they will without any doubts have left you for dead._

 _ **But why?**_

 _Let's see, do you remember that I told you that I had brought you here but only in consciousness to get you into a new body?_

 _ **Yes, you said that my old body was in "extasis", without body there is no crime, no death.**_

 _Well, the fact is that you do not have a body in extasis, in fact there is no body._

Shake my head, again Sybilla saying "not computable" things.

 _You see, in order to establish a bridge and perform a data transfer I had to convert your body into usable energy, that is, burn your body. The reaction would be similar to the light of a nuclear reaction in the walls; you should have left a shadow with the shape of your body._

My legs lost their nervous "signal" and I fell to the ground, the impact of the news was so great that even with the skills I had a physical response.

 _ **And, where did you get the new body? Did you steal it from another child?**_

 _What? No no no. None of that is just that already here with all the remaining energy I could make a new body, something smaller than the original, but I thought that if I gave you a younger one than yours it would grow with time._

 _ **The energy that was left over, and what did it give to make a new body? Nice way to say I was fat.**_

 _Yes ... The truth is that it was a lot of energy, with her I could give you improvements._

 _ **Enough with insults. I will recover from this. I'll have to think what to do with my life now. At the moment I'm going to connect to the internet. Give me access through your bri ... My bridge, since you established it with MY energy.**_

 _Yes, I can grant you access to the internet through the connection bridge. But, what do you want it for?_

 _ **You will see it by yourself.**_

Take my cell phone and plug the charger, then the charger to the connector of the backpack and finally activate the flow of magic from me to the sensors of the backpack.

Then I turned on the device. I entered my PIN and waited for Sybilla to give me access to the network.

 _ **Sybilla, access?**_

 _Yes, you will have access through Wi-Fi, to a symmetric 3Gb network. The network is "FFF-Kar" and the password; "FR33K4R75L4ND"._

Facepalm

 _ **Really? What does FFF mean?**_

 _First Forward Force._

 _ **Ahh, perfect name for what we do.**_

 _True?_

I connected to the network and opened a browser. Then I went to my social networks to see what was the status of my accounts. I spent a while looking for my family's references to discover horrified that Sybilla was telling the truth. The world gave me up for dead and my strange "death" had shaken society a little. Well, nobody could explain what happened. I could get in touch with my parents and relatives and tell them the truth but nobody would believe me, I would be anguished because I could not get credibility. And it would affect my performance in battle. I could even die. Why am I weighing all this? They must be the skills that Sybilla gave me in my rebirth.

 _ **Ok… And, how should I command my life from now on? What should I do now?**_

 _That you will have to decide for yourself. I can help you and guide you, but you will have to be the one to make the path._

 _ **Ok, I'll show you where your two names come from.**_

 _Ohh_

We spent some time surfing the internet, I even marked a map with the route followed so far, to know how much was missing and to look back and see everything traveled.

When the sun began to fall, I picked up everything. Attach the backpack to the new generator backpack with leather straps, check the armored units and the weapons and count the food and water. After that I took out my style and paper and started with my report.

Which went something long because I did not use the reports as documentation but as a system to not lose the sanity that I could have and as a personal diary. If someone from this world comes to find my daily reports I do not know what he is going to think.

After finishing the report, I saved everything and fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a weird day; I'm going to start on the road again, just with my music and, with the map, we're already going for sure.

* * *

 **Do you guess where the two Sybilla names come from?**


	15. Ch-15: Resuming travel

Chapter 15: Resuming travel

 **Well, I think this is getting out of hand; I'm going to have to do a fast forward. More than anything because the remaining road is 120 km long and it would take us a lifetime to tell the story of the trip there.**

 **Go, -.- " I was on a trip and I could not write, I'm sorry.**

 **Ahh and, seeing that the Spanish-speaking community of is not that big, I will start posting the capis in Spanish in Wattpad while those in English will follow here.**

* * *

The trip could not be more boring. And to think that from this point it would be more difficult and therefore more interesting ... With my level of firepower, Sybilla advised me to play "stealth" and try to go unnoticed, which is quite easy when you know the position of your enemies in real time.

They were the longest and most boring days of my history. And that compared them with the years of study at the university.

In spite of this, with the practice during the trip I managed to get the wind blow not to explode in my face. Get to "conjure" it further if it was difficult. Until I came up with a solution, if I could "see" what was around me in a Cartesian system with axes and casting spells required a starting position not greater than a unit then I should only reduce it to vector algebra and reproduce the " function "in a specific position.

It was much easier with that system; even so my limit is in, approximately, 1 kilometer. But the difference of throwing point-blank a bomb of 250 kilograms of TNT and throwing it to a kilometer is that in one case I leave unharmed and in the other no.

I also took advantage so that Sybilla could "teach" me more languages and "scan" my memory deeply; Now to make references is funnier because she understands them, even sometimes she continues them.

Besides, now she also knows everything that I know so she does not have to ask me every time we pass by the remains of a tank or near a building.

Thanks to this "union" I can now speak; besides the Karlslander; Galian, Romanian; Britannian did not need to, but she put it in anyway; Suomi, Fuso and Orussian. Now screaming Cyka is not as funny as when I played S.T.A.L.K.E.R.; It could not be all good.

In the distance, the city of Hamburg began to be drawn, it was not as I would have imagined it.

Also it was necessary to emphasize that it was partially demolished, according to Sybilla the city was bastion of defense during the evacuation reason why it received many impacts, also is where the base of the first battalion is for this reason it must was a nucleus of resistance.

Once we arrived in the city a feeling of anguish and fear took hold of me.

 **What is this, Sybilla? I'm not supposed to be immune to these things?**

 _ **It must be a reflex act of your own mind when contemplating the city in its current state and knowing what happened to it. It will happen to you right away.**_

We continued advancing through its streets to the river, somewhere along the way I had to get used to the dark environment, because the strange sensation had disappeared without realizing it.

We continue walking, we reach a river ...

 **Another river? But how many rivers does this country have?**

 _ **Quiet, this is the last before reaching our destination, follow the border to the east and find the fortress.**_

 **Is it next to the river?**

 _ **Yes, it is next to the river, they must have assumed that it would be easier to defend if one of its sides was in the river.**_

 **I think they put it there to be able to "play" with the water. If you are going to do experiments with water, you will require great masses of this.**

 _ **It is also possible.**_

Following the bank of the river we find a construction similar to a fortress.

 **It's here?**

 _ **I do not think so, but go a little further to make sure of it.**_

 **Do not you know where we're going?**

 _ **It may seem the opposite but I do not know everything.**_

 **You're a woman, I took it for granted.**

 _ **Haha, I do not have sex, I told you the first day. I use this voice to be less uncomfortable. And that is just a conception of your country.**_

We went into what looked like an artificial island that gained space to the river, it was a large green space which seemed to resist the gray of war and the violet of the miasma.

In its interior you could see buildings with defensive sites built later, whatever the original purpose of the building during the evacuation was due to use as a defensive point to slow down the enemy or retain it here if possible.

At some point in the investigation Sybilla came to the conclusion that this was not our destiny and that we should continue to move forward. The island was curious, when we found the real base and we settled in it I would gather some time to investigate this place and what happened here. You may even find some equipment. We passed the place, while admiring the fortification work done by the Karlslanders troops. Following the river and asking and asking a couple of times more if "we had arrived already. "

Finally we reached an absurdly large and flat esplanade.

 **Why is there such a large esplanade here?**

 _ **I think it's a landing strip.**_

 **For what? It's not as if us could fly ...**

 _ **Not only were there wizards on this base, there were also regular troops, plus a landing strip comes in handy to move troops or supplies.**_

 **Wow, I did not think about that.**

 _ **Well welcome to Homebase or "Bataillonzentralbasis".**_

 **How do they like to put words together ...**

We enter more and more in this area. I wanted to see and learn more spells, to know how they lived as they were as I am now.

If it was a unit focused on ground combat could not be the only one who would have occurred to wear land units, surely they had workshops for their panzers and panzer strikers.

They also had to have a fairly large armoury because according to what Sybilla told me on the way, the rookies did not have too much firepower with their magic only, so they had to make up for that lack with big weapons and, we know what the Karlslanders like big weapons ...

I'm getting ahead of myself, let's find out for ourselves.


	16. Ch-16: Cleaning the home (I)

Chapter 16: Cleaning the home(I).

 _Let's go into that hangar there._ A signal appeared on my HUD.

 _ **Technically to start exploring any building is good.**_

 _Yeah, but I want you to go first into that, the last time I could look directly at Hamburg that hangar was not used._

 _ **And, then, what do you want us to do? If even they did not use it.**_

 _I'm curious, there may be a secret weapon ..._

 _ **And do not you think that if they had that, they would have used it against the enemy?**_

 _I never saw them use any secret weapons._

I decided to just leave it and go in as Sybilla seemed to get very heavy with what could be inside the hangar and it did not seem like it would stop bothering us until we got inside. Even I know that arguing with a woman engaged in something is a lost battle.

The truth is that this hangar was curious, it was the only building that had not suffered any damage and was in such good condition that it seemed built a few months ago.

Finding the reason why it was in such good condition compared to the rest of the city seemed to me a reason of greater weight than the fact that it had not been used during the invasion. Although both events could be related.

The access door located in one of the gates opened without producing any noise, as if it were in full use and well maintained. When I passed the threshold of the door and let my eyes adjust to the darkness I could see the wide interior.

Nothing, it was completely empty, it was disconcerting; worse no more than the fact that no dust had accumulated on the ground or that the painted marks of floor and walls presented any damage at all. Everything was, or seemed to be new.

Something like that could not be overlooked.

 _Sybilla, why is everything so neat? Should not it be at least as destroyed as the environment?_

 _ **I do not know, it's impossible, but there it is.**_

I started walking inside, but something told me that I should avoid the center of the building. It was like that instinct you have when playing an FPS immersed in endless corridors for hours and suddenly you find a wide and clean area and the word "boss" appears automatically in your mind, the only thing is that this time there was nothing, I asked for a sweep of the area. Clean, without enemies or living beings in 2 km around. But I could not get rid of that strange feeling.

 _I think you have to go downtown._

 _ **What? No way.**_

 _Why not?_

 _ **I do not know, I just do not like it.**_

 _Come on, there's nothing, it's also covered and we've already done a scan._

Swallow loudly and give me the courage to walk towards the center. After the longest 15 seconds of the story I was right in the center of the hangar, bathed in the light that filtered through the skylights.

I was there a few seconds, nothing happened. Then inhale and exhale strongly to get rid of the nervousness accumulated so foolishly before.

I started to walk towards the exit when suddenly my legs "deactivated" and fell to the ground. They did not hurt, they were just as numb as when you wake up in the morning and have been sleeping on one of your arms.

The feeling of bewilderment and doubt soon became panic. And as soon as they were deactivated they were activated again and I was able to leave that "zone".

 _ **What the hell happened back there? Why can't I hear you? Sybilla?**_

I spend a while, I decided to leave the hangar.

 _Do you hear me?_

 _ **You came back, why did you leave?**_

 _I did not leave, just the connection was cut for a short period of time. It seems that this is a Node._

 _ **A what?**_

 _A natural agglomeration of mana, probably there are aquifers under the hangar that pass directly by a ley line, there is a stupidly large amount of mana in that place. That's why it has remained that way since it was built. My connection with you is not natural, so the amount of energy in the environment interferes with our connection; answering the question you were going to ask me._

 _ **But, what do you mean, not natural?**_

 _This type of connection is used by familiar to join a person with the gift. But I am not a family spirit._

 _ **I see, if you had family characteristics or you were a relative, would not this have happened?**_

 _It would have happened the same, because my union was forced, there was no contract or agreement; It was not a union of mutual agreement. But a unilateral union._

 _ **If you split up, could you form a pact like those familiars?**_

 _No, given that I am not a family member nor do I have common characteristics. Let's get out of here, I've had enough._

 _ **Why did I fall in the hangar?**_

 _Because you cut off the supply of mana from your previous center._

 _ **Previous center?**_

 _Do you remember the lessons I gave you on the way?_

 _ **Yes, of course, the magic comes from a center that generates mana and it fills the body until it does not enter anymore, so training physically increases your ability to "carry" more mana.**_

 _Exactly, it turns out that your previous mana center was me, the one that gave you the "gift" of magic. But with time and with the constant world's influence on your body, your natural center was "enabled" but it had never been activated because you already received the mana from another center. So when the connection was cut that center happened to work, although it took a little time due to the enormous amount of mana. When the mana flow was re-established you had your legs working again, the reason why they were not automatically extracted the units is because you still have mana inside you to supply them with energy._

 _ **I was going to ask you right now ...**_

 _I know, that's why I got ahead. Normally it is the human being who supplies the energy and the family member who administers it, in our case at the beginning it was the other way around; I gave it to you and you kept it under control. Now you will function as a genuine wizard; you will generate and administer the energy for yourself._

 _ **But in what position does that leave you?**_

 _I will not leave you, in fact it is not as if I could. Now you will have to learn to live again because everything will be different. But when you need a push now I can add my mana center to yours and make your regeneration rate double._

 _ **Is it bad to do it normal? Because if I do not prefer to keep having that connection with you even though I can now generate my own mana.**_

 _It's not bad, not in and of itself. It's just that if you try to fill a balloon with a tap it fills up, obviously, but if you try to fill it with two taps it will make it faster and if you happen to explode. And we do not want you to explode, right?_

 _ **No, I do not want to explode. Then you can not enable your mana center unless we are in combat and the reserves are too low because the mana would overflow?**_

 _Exact._

 _ **Let's explore the rest. Before the sun goes down.**_

 _All right._

Having said that, we continued to explore the hangars; all in very bad condition. There was only one so they could be salvageable. The rest were little more than a pile of garbage and debris.

When we finish with the hangars we move on to the fortified constructions.

The first building looked like a barrack for regular soldiers, it had artillery emplacements and AAA defenses but they were all empty, as if something or someone had taken everything.

The second building I think was the powder keg, but I say I think because it was completely empty. No weapon, magazine, ammunition box or bullet was inside.

 _ **You said there would be large weapons in the armory.**_

 _I said there could be and that is the armory of the regular soldiers deployed here. The armory of the battalion should be in the main building._

 _ **There is still hope…**_

 _Come on ... Do not take it like that. Also the jackpot is in the library._

 _ **True, grimoires, treaties and magic books. Who was going to tell me that I would end up applying knowledge of a book to recreate magic. Take that, Ars Magica.**_

 _If it were as easy as in those table games to which you devoted so much time this war would not have taken place._

We went to the main construction. There was no way to enter, we surrounded the building a couple of times looking for tickets and all seemed to be blocked or completely closed.


	17. Ch-17: Cleaning the house (II)

Chapter 17: Cleaning the house (II).

 **Well, and here we go with another chapter. The truth is that I would like to write something longer than the previous chapters but I only write in weekend. I'll try to get this chapter out of double the usual. We are also going to advance a little faster than we have done so far. There are some users who have complained that they are already 15 capis and have not yet seen a witch, I understand, they want more salse. I do not usually accede to demands but they are right.**

* * *

All the entrances were closed, covered or sealed in some way and, unfortunately we did not have explosives to open an entrance way. Okay, yes. He still had a grenade that he could carry with magic to increase his power, but after seeing what he did to that nest; Grenade loaded with magic and stealth let's say they are two concepts that were not going to get married very well.

I had to find a way to access but not explode anything, if possible.

 _ **Sybilla, the wind blow you said it could be used in more ways. True?**_

 _Clear. What do you have in mind?_

 _ **Let's say that instead of compressing the air in all directions, I do it but I leave an escape route. What effect would it have? Could we expect it to generate propulsion?**_

 _Am ... Yes, in principle I should. I think nobody ever used it like that. But you can try it._

 _ **I'll be the first one then. How much mana should I put to generate enough push to ascend?**_

 _Do you take the initiative? All right. I do not know how much mana you should put, I can calculate it based on your approximate weight and the number of meters you want to ascend. But I'll give you a clue; It will not be little._

 _ **Well, I never expected it to be easy. So, how much?**_

 _Ok, since your last measurement you have increased your capacity, it is almost double._

 _ **How much? Its alot? More than Yoshika?**_

 _Almost 600000. Yes, it's enough. And, no, do not freak._

 _ **Go, I still have. So, do you think it can be done? I want to go up on the roof, but now that I think about it I should go up somewhere more practicable. Since if it does not work and I fall, falling from 5 meters is less hard than falling from 20.**_

 _Indeed. You should look for a way to climb step by step. You are still learning, do not expect to have been born already knowing._

We looked for a way to the safest ascent, we went around the building again until we found a building similar to a shed. Beside this about 8 meters there was a guard post, then the roof of one of the barracks. And the barracks attached to the main building with a total height of approximately 10 or 12 meters. The height of the barracks was only 5 meters while that of the shed 2 and that of the sentry box 3. As a way of testing and experimenting it was not bad, but if I could not jump, I would have to open one of the entrances with explosives. That or sleep in that strange hangar. I did not want to go back to the hangar.

First attempt; I made some space to take a run. The only thing worth mentioning is the two new craters on the floor and the hole in the wall of the shed.

Second try; no run. Just accumulate air, compress it using my little knowledge of the operation of a rocket engine and let the jet on boosted salies down. Success. The only thing, that I only moved vertically and, when I realized that I was about 5 or 6 meters off the ground, my concentration failed and I fell to the ground.

Third try; after eating and resting a bit, I tried again but altered the trajectory of one of the jets slightly backwards to also have a horizontal impulse. Resounding success. Now he was on top of the shed and unharmed by it. Unfortunately, the roof of the shed could not support the weight of one person, 2 MG-42, 2 ammunition boxes of 7.92 and one land unit and weight. I sunk 2 meters high. The hit was curious at least.

I was on my way to a fourth attempt, this time convinced that I could achieve it despite being taller and with the assurance that the brick roof could support my weight better than that shed. When I was about to start with the air compression process I heard something behind me, I noticed something move and saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, then a chill ran down my back and I noticed drops of cold sweat forming on my forehead and nape. Fear. Panic and act instinctively. When I realized I had quickly and easily overcome the height of the main building, as well as the almost 15 meters that separated the façade of the barrack from the main building. I fell on the roof of that great building and roll until I stopped against what looked like a machine-gun nest made of sandbags.

 _ **What the hell happened down there? Sybilla? Are we in combat? Make a sweep, I did not like that feeling down there.**_

 _Easy, it's nothing. It is well known that humans overlap anything and exceed their limits if they feel in danger. Just increase your senses and temporarily deactivate the skill of calm mind._

 _ **Oh, sure ... Wait, WHAT? Why did you do that? I thought I was going to die.**_

 _It was necessary, I told you once, right? I will do everything you think necessary to guarantee the success of the mission. And now we're on the roof ... Oh, look more ammo. Lucky._

 _ **Do not change the subject and, how can you deactivate the abilities and increase the senses?**_

 _I thought you already knew what intrinsic magic was. And the advantages that the relatives gave. I am not a familiar but I exercise as such and I do not get anything wrong._

 _ **So my skills are my intrinsic magic?**_

 _No, the ability to sleep and immunity are genetic abilities. They have nothing to do with magic or your mana reserves._

 _ **And the scanner?**_

 _The scanner is a ... Let's call it a side effect of our strange union._

 _ **Let's find an entry, this is starting to get weird.**_

After searching for a while we found ammunition boxes, almost all empty or with a few bullets. Obviously I have them all; Free bullets, even if they are 10 or 20, are free. We also found a trapdoor under some sandbags very conveniently placed. We entered through the first trapdoor that we found, there would probably be more.

The interior was dark. I gathered my mana in my eyes and gained vision in darkness, but it was not yet enough to see in that dense darkness.

Take the enormous and prehistoric flashlight from the pouch hanging from the shoulder. The powerful rays shed light on what looked like a storage room. Several shelves overturned as domino pieces lay on the sides of the roof access. On the other side of the room you could see a door, closed.

I faced the door and listen carefully if there was something unwanted on the other side. Nothing.

I slowly opened the door to peek through the crack but the crack that produced by open it was so great, that after kicked it open.

The corridor was dimly illuminated by the light of the sun that filtered through the half-closed windows, turned off the flashlight and returned it to its bag; the twilight vision granted by my magic was more than enough to see.

I took out my main gun, loaded it and cocked it and began to wander the corridors. The carpet was gnawed and everything was full of dust. A strong wind created with wind blow could clean all this scab but then the cloud of dust in suspension could drown me or explode if there was a loose cable.

During my exploration I found study rooms, training rooms and sleep rooms but there seemed to be no trace of the command center, the armory, the hangars or the library.

The first is the first; look for the kitchen. I do not think I can find anything in good condition, but that does not bother me, as long as I still have nutritional properties and I do not taste as vomit.

I continued my exploration and by nightfall I had found a small armory with unused ammunition in boxes and some MP-40s. Unusable for me, something that does not have at least caliber .45 is a waste of time. A pair of MP-40s could serve as much to distract a single enemy, that if you are able to use two at a time; of course.

In the exploration I also found the officers' room. I had to close it and seal it. It was full of corpses of who knew who.

After that, I made my daily report, checked my weapons and equipment as well as the food and I put my bag on a piece of carpet that looked more fluffy than the rest.

And I fell asleep.

At about 10:37 am, according to my cell phone, I got up, under the filtered rays of the sun. Breakfast, or something similar, and I continued the exploration.

When I started to get hungry and lunchtime approached I found the command center and found a map on it.

 _ **Yeah, it was year, normally it does not take so long to find the map of the dungeon.**_

 _That it is not a game ..._

 _ **Do not take away the fun.**_

 _It's not fun If you kill Game Over._

 _ **See, you talk like that too.**_

 _It's because of your "bad" influence. And, look, the hangars and the armeria are on the 0 floor in the east wing._

 _ **Purrfect.**_

I spent the rest of the day in the hangar improving my unit, which had shield amplification functions; another useless thing for me.

I practiced a redistribution of the use of energy, I do not remember how I call Shirley in the chapter where she broke the sound barrier. Normally a minimum percentage not less than 20% of the defense energy is left, but since I'm not going to use the shield projectors, I reduced it to 0% and, since there was a part that was redirected to use the main weapon of the unit left this also to 0 because it did not have said weapon, leaving 100% for mobility. As the units also have an amplifying function, check later that inverting 6 times less mana got the same speed so now theoretically it could go 6 times faster than before. Although I have never stepped on him thoroughly. I do not know how fast you can go with this unit.

With the vehicle theme solved, I started the search of firepower up. I went to the armory, they had left that place dry; Yes, there was a lot of documentation of weapons and units.

Dejected Sybilla reminded me of the armored construction we saw on our way to Homebase, the one we confused with this one.

I left the base making the opposite step to the jump that took me here, the landing was somewhat abrupt but did not kill me in the attempt.

He walked the opposite way to the artillery structure. In it one could see reflected the own war. With reinforcements of steel and concrete some intact, some demolished by the power of enemy fire. Here and there you could see the traces of the bloody battle during the evacuation.

 _ **Sybilla, I do not have the full day to explore, launch a scanner and do not filter the information.**_

 _Understood._

The scanner was made and all the buildings of the defense complex were shown. As well as the boxes of supplies and their contents. In 4 of them weapons could be seen.

I opened them all and gathered the pieces in a square with white concrete floor; 2 MG-34, a panzerschreck and a kind of AA gun.

Theoretically, the Panzerschreck was better than the anti-aircraft gun but the ammunition would also be bigger, heavier and its charge slower. Even so I took all the booty and returned to base. I had to put a little more mana in the jump due to the weight gain. And I put too much. Jump so high that I almost landed on the other side of the building.

In the armory compare the weapons obtained with the documentation and find out that the anti-aircraft gun was a 2cm Flak 30/38 cannon, a real jewel if it found ammunition; for that I ordered a scanner to Sybilla in search of the ammunition. During the scan we found more ammunition for various weapons. We went looking for it and along the way we found the library. At last.

Among the ammunition found were two 20-bullet charges 20x138mm for the Flak 20mm and, of course, more bullets of 7.92. As if I could miss.

The library was huge, there would be books of almost any discipline, so, how to find a magic one? Easy, I would have a section reserved for it.

Search, search and search. It seemed that the Karlslanders in their effort to have everything ordered had not dedicated a section to magic.

After spending the rest of the day there; searching; I found basic magic books in the combat techniques section, of course, they had called magic as another way to fight.

More than 20 volumes were selected for containing information related to magic.

It took me about a week to read them and understand them all. When I thought I had understood everything, I went to the city to put into practice what I had learned.

My first practice goal; an exceptionally large turtle, with 3 turrets instead of just one. One of the techniques was called "wind cut"; it was about compressing the air but this time instead of doing it around a point it would be done around a line, expelling highly pressurized gases at high speed and flow through a slit of less than one millimeter you got a "sharp edge" that could cut anything. After practicing with an immobile edge, try to move it, but the edge disappears after a few seconds. Then "summon" one right on top of the large turtle and then lower it to ground level before it disappears. The result; a clean and longitudinal cut through the huge neuroi. I also left a mark on the road, I still had a lot to consider myself a master but this technique had a lot of potential.

The next technique or spell that he tested was; a lighting; It seems that the particles of the air rubbed together causing static electricity, then with particles of ionized dust you could direct the energy for a few meters. Another technique with a lot of potential. To test it select another turtle and accumulate the energy on top of it, then direct the electric torrent directly to its core. The beam drilled from above to the ground, the poor neuroi kept walking a few meters before exploding, as if it had not realized that it had already died.

The other spells I wanted to try were not offensive. There was one that allowed you to manipulate the surface tension of water to make it as solid as concrete. It was based on the manipulation of electricity contrary to what I imagined at first.

Apparently masteries were separated into 5 elements but it was not possible to be a user of a single element, since all were based on the study of the physical properties of matter and energy. At first you would go with just one because you were not able to understand the physics behind those phenomena and in the end you were supposed to dominate all the elements because they supported each other. You could start with water or wind, then naturally it would happen to lightning from there to fire and finally you would go to land that was the discipline for the direct manipulation of the mater.

As I already had more or less advanced physical knowledge for the time I could start with 3 instead of just one. Although fire and earth were still difficult, after all according to the latest books only 4 people in the battalion came to dominate fire and only one got to start playing with earth.

Another of the support spells, which is what I call them, that I also learned was "friction" was to make things or people burn "spontaneously"; by increasing the force of friction exerted by the air on a body it warmed up, sometimes so much that it burned.

I try something different, burn something is fine but, what if instead of increasing the force of friction you decrease it?

To test I did it on a bullet of my MG probe one without "enchanting" and the "enchanted one" and observe the effects. The one that received the spell arrived almost 8 times further. Then a funny idea crossed my mind and, instead of stopping me, Sybilla encouraged me to try it.

Use the spell of walking through water and the reduced friction on myself while carrying the units.

After almost an hour trying to visualize the whole I got a more or less stable image and started to move towards the river. When I reach the shore instead of braking, accelerate and activate the two spells. I crossed the river at a nice 87 Km per hour without getting wet or feel the wind in your face. I crossed in just 1 second. As this sensation was great and I was going to crash into a wall I altered the course to follow the river to Mitte, the inner neighborhood.

Armed with only one MG and two chargers I started a patrol, destroyed in a "creative" way every neuroi that went into detection range.

It was a very profitable day, it continued like this the rest of the week and, when I finished with all the neurois of the city and I gave by completed the "training" I realized that I still lacked skill with the unit.

 _ **Sybilla, we're going to Suomus.**_

 _What? Why?_

 _ **I have reached the limit of what I can learn on my own about land units.**_

 _Ahh ... And what?_

 _ **I'm going to need someone to teach me how to really use them.**_

 _Yeah, but why Suomus?_

 _ **Can you think of someone else who can teach me how to handle land units?**_

 _Who do you expect to meet there?_

 _ **To StuG one-san.**_

 _Who?_

 _ **A suomi witch with an unpronounceable name.**_

 _Haha, like all suomis._

 _ **Yes. Hahaha.**_

* * *

 **And here we go with this mega chapter. In the next there will be witches. Let's see if you guess who you will meet.**


	18. Ch-18: Even more to the north

Chapter 18: Even more to the north.

 **I am writing this the day after publishing the previous chapter. Today I feel inspired and motivated, although I finished on Thursday afternoon ... "-.- I will continue with his route to the north.**

* * *

 _ **Ok Sybilla, give me internet connection.**_

 _For what?_

 _ **I need map intel.**_

 _And what?_

 _ **The two worlds may be different in geography and orography but with google maps you can still trace a route, then download the data and attach it to your current information. You overlap the updated route data with the HUD and, we already have a browser. It will not have GPS function in real time. But something is something.**_

 _It is so extremely random that it may even work._

And so Sybilla granted me access to the internet again and we drew a route to a distant base, where according to the data StuG onee-san must have been. Then we overlap the HUD and start rolling.

 _ **Two thousand two hundred kilometers? We will not arrive even next year.**_

 _Quiet, with your energy optimization for mobility and auxiliary spells we can trace a route by sea and go at a speed close to the sound barrier. You may even break the barrier before that busty rabbit._

 _ **I think it's a hare.**_

 _What's the difference?_

 _ **And I do not know if I'm going to dare to overcome so many barriers and be the first in so many things.**_

 _Again, what's the difference? Surely nobody finds out._

 _ **Well, it's also true, then, do you give me permission to do the crazy thing as much as I can?**_

 _ **Granted, but only if there is no one nearby.**_

 _Perfect._

With the almost absolute permission to make the beast out there without consequences a new era had begun. I never thought that giving free rein to my creativity for destruction was a good thing; As a child I always found some way to make things explode in creative and even beautiful ways.

At age 7 I learned basic architecture from the hand of my grandfather, mason of profession, a few months later was able to identify the columns and load walls of a building.

At age 10, a manual of "practical chemistry" or what is the same creation of explosives fell into my hands. If you put both previous points together, nothing good can come from there.

At 12 I started to get interested in electronics, along with my father dismantled and fixed electronic devices in the garage, with an electrician father you could not expect anything else.

At 15 I studied some physics at school and it occurred to me to apply it to the electronics. The experiment did not go very well, but then with Internet access I found that what I wanted to do already existed; It was called Coil-gun. The next thing I did was, of course, a coil-gun. My magnetic gun could catapult 10 mm iron bars at a speed enough to get through car doors, I was fascinated with my creation, when my father found it he did not like it so much. That was the last time they let me touch a workbench.

At 17 with the study offered in the school I realized that I could make my own weapons, some of them with enough destructive capacity to erase a multi-storey building. The experience taught me that being different and showing it to the world is not as good as they do on TV, so do not try to create a weapon of mass destruction in the garage. This time I only dedicate myself to accumulate knowledge for a future.

At 18 in professional training, I chose computer because I was not bad and because I would have no problems finding a job.

At 25 finish the career that enters after finishing the professional training and at that point and knew how to destroy the cyber infrastructures of a country.

At 26 I moved to a bigger city to find work more easily, shortly after I found it.

At 27 I was transferred to another world and I was given access to a power that could be characterized as a weapon that, along with my knowledge could do a lot of damage with it.

And now, almost two months later, the "person" who brought me, or kidnap me, to this world withdraws all the restrictions to be able to prove what I want or I happen to do with this power in order to destroy these enemies.

Sybilla has no idea what she has just done ...

I came out in the clear and slightly tinted violet waters of the Elbe, activated the two auxiliary spells and gave power to my units; In a short time I was facing the island that was in front of the armored building where I got the FLAK.

Dodge the landmass and increase the mana cost of the friction spell so my speed increased considerably.

 _ **Sybilla, could you calculate in some way at what speed we're going? I would like to know the speed in real time.**_

 _Sure, now we're going at 84.7 kilometers per hour._

 _ **Could you put ...?**_

As soon as I was going to ask to put it on the HUD, Sybilla put it in the bottom center.

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _You're welcome_.

And now to see how much we can give him until I start to feel tired.

I started to accelerate by increasing the mana input on the units, the counter was at 247.1 km / h but for some reason it did not seem to give more.

 _ **At this speed it will take us ...**_

 _Almost nine hours, that taking into account that you always go at the same speed without decreasing._

 _ **I expected to take less, but the truth is that a trip of 2200 km in 9 hours is very good.**_

 _Yes, truth. But I'm with you, there must be some way to increase the output speed of the unit._

Ten minutes later we went out to sea, I was scared to see the vastness of the ocean and quickly corrected the course to stay close to the coast, I did not want to run out of energy and simply sink into the sea.

After a half hour I started to do something more cold, and by something I mean that the temperature dropped to about 8 degrees.

 _ **Brr ... So cold ...**_

 _And colder will do in Suomus. You'll have to take the outerwear out of the backpack if you do not want to get a cold._

 _ **Well, we'll have to stop at some of these coastal islands. And already step to see if something happens to the unit.**_

We stopped on an island that could be seen in the distance, according to the downloaded map info, it must be Laeso Island ... With the a and e together and a line crossing the or as the symbol of the gold number or the diameter of something.

With the craze that gave to Humi to put to the nations the names that took before the first world war so how to know how it was called in this world.

I started to take the coat, gray of course, from the backpack and put it on. Then the harnesses and the bags on top along with the backpack of energy generation and the "storage" backpack, the weapons and the grenades.

Later I removed the units, they were hot, I did not know what could produce this overheating. I was not getting so over the operating limits.

I put them on again and use a spell that is supposed to refresh the user by lowering the pressure around him, only this time I did it around the units and visualized a pressure so low that I used air conditioning, it worked; the units began to cool.

Then resume the trip and increase the energy consumption in all the spells.

 _ **What is the current expenditure in mana and what is the regeneration? Can you show it to me on the HUD so I can do my calculations and take land when it's convenient?**_

 _Sure and, good idea._

In the HUD appeared a list of expenses and a single regeneration value next to a bar that should represent the total amount of mana that was available.

 _I have calculated that unless we get into combat, with all current spells active and spending at this rate, you will have 38% of mana left when we reach land in Suomus._

 _ **Well, we'll have to hurry.**_

When we were arriving at what should be Copenhagen I began to see boats with people on board I was afraid of being seen and I began to spend more on the units. Until I reached a point where they did not go faster, I started to get frustrated because I could not keep hidden from the world and I started to try to overcome the barrier imposed by the unit; at one point something crunched in the units and I could feel a very strange sensation; immediately after the unit began to go faster but without spending more energy.

I left the consumption in the previous point and noticed that we had increased the speed to double; now we were going to a great 494 km / h that increases by own satisfaction up to 500.

At 500 kilometers per hour above sea level at that moment we were the fastest vehicle of the sea. Soon we left the boats behind. I saw in the distance that the city was currently inhabited.

 _ **Sybilla, I'm going to increase speed as much as I can to get through the city as quickly as possible.**_

 _In normal conditions I would advise against it but "from the lost to the river", give it everything you can or everything that the units leave you and pass this fast city I will tell you when you can go back to lower the speed._

 _ **Ok, let's go.**_

I began to visualize the outer space, the only example of zero friction that occurred to me, I imagined myself through space, as if it were a scifi movie or a space anime. And it worked, I think it did. My speed increased to almost triple. Also the consumption. A white mark began to move until it remained until approximately 15% of the mana bar; this mark indicated the amount of mana with which Suomus would arrive at this step.

My speed increased drastically; from 500 to 800, then to 1000 and then to 1500.

But there was no explosion. I was thinking about it for a while until I found the solution.

 _ **Of course, there is no friction so neither shock wave nor sound barrier is formed.**_

 _Ohh ... Of course, since friction is 0 there is no force to overcome or barrier to break since it is the friction itself that forms the barrier._

I had overcome the mach 1 but there had been no explosion, better, so I am not so flashy.

In a half hour and, readjusting the route to be able to accommodate it at the speed at which we were able to leave the strait of the Baltic Sea.

When we reached the height of Petesburg and surpassing that of Stockholm Sybilla gave me the warning to brake, lower the speed increasing the friction, but gradually; I did not want to burst into flames.

When we returned to the normal speed of 500 km / h I returned to notice the cold, of course if the friction was produced by the air at its speed and temperature, you did not get to touch it by just centimeters; then you would not feel its temperature either.

They began to appear lots of islands of all sizes, it would be difficult to navigate but I concentrated on not passing near any altering the route whenever it seemed that we were to collide with one.

After the stretch of islands we returned to stick to the coast, the white mark had returned to 32% we had spent 5% of the remaining mana in about 900 kilometers.

Following the route were about 300. Not bad, in the end we made about 1500 kilometers in just over three hours. After a while we found more islands of different sizes, Sybilla, who always had the map open, informed me that we were already in the target zone.

After about twenty more minutes we arrived at what looked like a port city.

A local woman with pints of fisherwoman approached me and asked me:

-Hey, witch, are you coming from far away? Why do you arrive by sea? Are not these land units?

I answered without giving him time to think, very Galician, with another question.

 **\- Where is Kauhava? -**

-Kauhava, um ... Let me think; Follow the road that leaves our town, it will take you directly to ... Wait, that voice ... -

 **-Thanks, villager.-**

That said, I got going, again but deactivating the auxiliary spells. And after the break my unit was again the same as before.

I followed the road, in a sorry state by the way.

 _ **How can they call this a way? It is more like a dirt road.**_

 _Did you get used to the paved highways of your time?_

 _ **In Karlsland there were also real roads and they are at the same technological level.**_

 _Only a few nations are at the same technological level of Karlsland._

 _ **Umph ...**_

Continue the road without losing sight of the HUD mark that Kauhava pointed out until the road started to turn off course. Then I left that road and continued across the field. Cross fields and snowy forests and soon I found a river.

 _ **Look Sybilla a river, what memories ... I hope this country does not have so many rivers. Well, now I can cross easily.**_

 _Proceeds._

Activate the spell that increased the surface tension of the water and crossed the river. Then continue until you reach the village, it was not very big. Yes, no trace of a base where there could be witches. I started to get my cell phone out of my coat pocket but then my guts roared and I realized that since I left Hamburg I had not eaten anything.

 _ **Time to eat.**_

 _Here?_

 _ **Anywhere is good if there is hunger**_

 _True. Let me do a sweep, just to make sure._

 _ **Come on, there is supposed to be a base nearby, do you really think that the witches would let enemies out there?**_

 _I'll do the sweep anyway._

 _ **As you like.**_

I hate when I'm not right, Sybilla did the sweeping and about two kilometers to the south, 3 enemy signals appeared. I was taking out the utensils to eat when the signs appeared on my HUD.

 **-Ohhh, fuck, seriously, I can not even eat? -**

Ignoring the fact that I had said it out loud and it seemed that people had not noticed my presence, I took a 20x138 mm magazine and loaded 3 bullets that enchanted with friction 0 and insufflation of magic, something that by the way technically a boy should not be able to do it; then I took the FLAK and put the magazine in its place. I locked the gun and took it over my shoulder. From where I was, I could see perfectly the plains on the other side of the river that passed by Kauhava. Just wait until the first enemy appeared on the crest of the hill, as he did not want the rest to disperse when they saw its companion fall, wait until the other two appeared. People started to get impatient and shout something to me, in Suomi, no idea what they were saying but it should not be very nice judging the tone with which they said it. Then take a breath and release it slowly while performing 3 perfect shots that cleanly pierced the turtles' armor and obliterated their cores on the way. I lowered the weapon to observe the result and after a second, a burst in chain in the same order in which it had shot to them. The people had fallen silent.

 **-Aufgabe komplet-**

Or "completed task", should give the impression of being Karlslander, I was going to release a "Mission complete" but it did not seem appropriate.

 _ **Now comes the fun, interact with one of the girls I've seen on the computer screen and I've met through heavy reading on the wiki and pretend I do not know anything. In addition to getting me to teach to drive the units, I'm sure they give more than if, but I still do not know how to get the potential.**_

 _And in addition I could deactivate the calm mind ability just to see how you become more red than blood._

 _ **Yeah, very funny. Let's finish eating and ask some of these locals with unpronounceable names where the base is.**_

 _Understood._

After finishing my tin can of dubious origin judging from the looks of the people. Pack everything in the backpack and hang it up again. Then I approached a cluster of locals, was somewhat taller than them because of the units but did not seem to care.

 **-Excuse me, could someone tell me where the base is? -**

-Do you have to go yourself there? - One of them answered me.

 **-Well, it's complicated ... -**

Another approached the one who had asked me.

-What else does it have? He has defeated those neurois. - He looks at me. Do you need to go there?-

 _ **Defeat? Ha, is destroyed.**_

 _Let them help you._

 **-The truth is that yes.-**

-Well, continue north, as soon as you leave the town, you will soon see the base.-

 **-Thank you villagers-**

After that I took the road that went north while waving to the locals who had helped me.

After taking the street I looked north and I knew why he told me that he would not see the base soon; the town was "finished" two or three houses later and in the distance you could see a control tower.

Shortly after leaving the town and in the shadow of the control tower, was the airstrip. It was hard to think that this track was only for witches, probably at first it was a supply base and, as such, it would require a large runway for transport and link planes.

 _ **Sybilla, do you remember anything on this basis?**_

 _Many things, what do you want to know?_

 _ **It sounds like a manga that I read a million years ago about the story of where Eila came from, is this base?**_

 _In effect, good memory. This base was that of the Suomus volunteer squadron, but later it became the base of JFW._

 _ **Which one? I know little of those who later became canon.**_

 _I could tell you the story, but I think it will be easier and faster to give you access to the internet again so you can take the wiki info yourself. But not now, now we must focus on giving a good impression or, at least not giving a bad impression._

 _ **How much confidence ...**_

 _Continue, if you get in his track of sure that you will get his attention. They can not ignore a "nuisance" that does not allow them to take off or land._

 _ **Ehh ...**_

We continue "rolling" until we stand in the center of the track. Then I took out a map, I opened it completely and started to look at it carefully, to turn it around or turn it around. Trying to give the impression of having lost me. There is nothing more effective than being innocent and dumb in a situation of potential interest to get them to do everything for you.

Soon a woman in uniform Suomi approached me.

 _ **Jackpot, of all the people who could walk around here ...**_

 _Yes, it's coincidence._

 _ **I think I'm going to tell the truth, so I will not have to invent it along the way, and they will not be able to stop holes in my story, because there will not be any.**_

 _Are you going to tell them EVERYTHING?_

 _ **All obviously, no. I have a war to win and if I tell them everything, I will probably try to intern in a psychiatric institution.**_

 _I will watch you from "the shadows" so you do not screw up._

 _ **Thanks Sybilla.**_

When I was only one or two meters away, he stopped and asked me a simple question.

-Hey, girl, have you missed? -

Lower the map, letting it fold in half and you could see my features. I did not want misunderstandings arrived at this point.

 **-Girl? What happens is that people who are not Karlslander have not seen a wizard in their life? -**

I seemed visibly surprised, I tried to overcome but my presence in conjunction with a terrestrial unit should not be something very usual.

-Ohh, I'm sorry. No, it's the first time I see one in the flesh. Again, are you lost? -

 **-Well, yes, I had to go to a base with terrestrial witches, but this has a runway-**

\- Why did you have to go to a base with ground witches if you can know? -

 **-I came to my ears that in Suomus there were many land witches and I needed someone to teach me how to correctly use these.-** I answered while I looked down and removed the map in front so that the units could be seen well. **\- In addition to all countries that have not yet fallen and had land witches this was the closest.-**

-Um ... I see. - She paused. -Well, you're lucky, I'm a terrestrial witch, I do not mind taking apprentices and I do not dislike you.-

 **-Umm ... Thanks? But what do you do on an air base? -**

-In Suomus there are no distinctions between land and air bases, in fact any of the bases usually have a detachment of each type.

 **-Efficient…-**

-Wow, it shows that you're Karlslander, my name is Aurora E. Juutilainen.-

 **\- Strange name ... What means the E? -** Ask pretending childish curiosity.

-Now it's when YOU introduce yourself.-

 **-Ohh, shit ... I'm Erik-** I replied while I released the map with my right hand and I offered it to give a handshake.

-Erik, what else?-

 **-Nothing else, in the orphanage did not give us last names. If they did not adopt you, you did not receive a family name.-** Before that answer, he could not help but make a slight pain and slightly look away. If you do not want to be asked about your family simply say you do not have it.

-Well, I'm sorry, I did not know.-

 **-You could not know and it's nobody's fault. Well, the enemy, and here we are; to make them pay. -** I put the most aggressive face I could to try to give emphasis to the answer.

She took a long sigh. -Well, come here, follow me. I guess you're not affiliated with any corp.-

 **-You're okay-**

-Then let me talk to my superiors, if I manage to convince them that having you at the base will do well to the squad they will let you stay in exchange for fighting from time to time and I can teach you on the field.-

 **-Occasionally? Until now I have fought every day. -** Let go with an innocent face as if that were the most normal thing in the world. In fact for me in these last two months it was. I did not do anything else.

Fold the map again and put it in one of the coat pockets.

-Wait, what do you mean with every day? - Stopped suddenly and turned and half turned as she leaned towards me to ask me that more closely.

 **-Well, I've exaggerated it a bit ... -**

-It seemed to me- seemed relieved, let's make it last a little.

 **\- Actually during today's trip I did not fight, it would be pretentious to say that I did it every day when today I do not ... If the food is interrupted by a patrol of turtles and you destroy them; counts as combat or only counts as combat when it is "close and personal"? -** I made the quotes with my fingers.

She brought her hand to his face, a perfect facepalm.

-Yes,it counts.-

 **-Then if I fought every day. Last time was in the town back there. -** Point with your thumb back. I was visibly scared, come on, if you destroyed the turtles by the dozens. **-They appeared on the other side of the river, waited for them to go down the hill so none would escape. Three targets, three bullets, three casualties.-** I concluded while shrugging my shoulders as if it was normal to do something like that.

A witch, clearly from Fuso, had approached us while we were going to the hangars.

 _ **Sybilla, why has not that witch been detected before it took an intercepting course to us? What if it was detected because you did not inform me about it?**_

 _It was more fun to see how you improvised on the fly, like back there. Were you in a theater group?_

 _ **No, roleplaying.**_

-Well, it's not bad for a terrestrial witch ... - I could not let it go on.

 **\- Today we have the silly day? -**

\- That voice ... But, the units ... - The witch fusoka was clearly upset.

\- You never studied in the academy that there are also boys with magic? They are unusual, but they exist. As proof you have one in front.- StuG onee-san liked to disturb. Like Eila, you can tell they're sisters.

-Ahh ... My apologies. - He bowed in that way that only Asians know how to do. -I had no idea, if the action over the turtles is true I do not think we have any problem in having you at the base, that's true; You will have to sleep in the barracks of the soldiers.

 **-What are you doing? Why are you leaning? -** I was trying to look inept and childish and I was leaning to one side as well as asking. It is assumed that not everyone knew about the customs and cultures of other countries before the information age. **-The barracks of soldiers ... -** I opened my eyes and asked. **\- In a real bed? -**

-Well, I do not know if it's a real bed, but it's better than sleeping in the open. Have you been sleeping in the open lately?

 **-No, of course not, I have a sack and a fluffy backpack that makes me a pillow.-**

This time it was she who opened her eyes excessively.

-Sleep. Sack. I could not sleep in a sack.-

They took me to a large, furnished room in the back of the main hangar. At first I was a bit reluctant to enter the hangar, because it was too much like the "neat" hangar of Homebase; the one that contained the node. It gave me bad memories, StuG onee-san pushed me and finished entering.

Before entering the room they made me remove the units, soon I noticed the cold of the area, how could the witches go around with the skin in the air with this cold?

Then they told me to sit on a sofa that was inside the room while I waited for the former squadron officer. Deposit my bags and backpack on one side of the sofa and take the FLAK between the legs, remove the magazine; now empty; and pull the bolt to the top. With a metallic noise the 20x138 mm bullet casing fell to the ground and, after bouncing a couple of times, stopped. When it had stopped bouncing and rolling on the floor, I picked it up and put it in one of the bags I had left next to the sofa. Leave the weapon there too, leaning against the sofa.

At the time someone entered the room carrying a brown folder that clearly contained reports and I give it to the witch fusoka. She read the contents carefully, frowned and; then look up without removing her hands from the position they were in.

-Interesting. An individual that matches your description has destroyed three turtles that "had come too close to the village" with three shots of a large gun; like that one that you have there.- She pointed my FLAK- There are several witnesses that accredit it. It seems that you will stay with us.-


	19. Ch-19:New base, new rules & new problems

Chapter 19: New base, new rules and new problems.

 **Well I see that the part of Fanfiction if you liked that the chapters have more content and length. This weekend apparently there will be a double chapter because I feel motivated enough to write at a good speed.**

* * *

 **-Ahh, good. Perfect, that solves my problem of "where to sleep while Miss Juutilainen teaches me". To all this, who are you? -**

He looked at me with a surprised face, as if he should know who was in front of him, then he blushed a little.

-You do not know who I am?-

 _Yes…_

 _ **Shut up, Sybilla. We are not supposed to know them.**_

 **-No-** I replied with the most neutral face I could do.

-My name is Anabuki Tomoko and I am the commander of the 507 joint wing squadron, now you will have to tell me your name and rank, if you have it, as well as your casualty streak and your combat style.- She answered while extending her right hand towards me, who was still sitting on the sofa. I stood up, squared and saluted to military mode.

 **-Erik-**

-Erik, what about the last name?

-It does not have.- This time StuG onee-san answered for me.- He is an orphan and they did not get to adopt him.-

-Are? ... Sorry-

 **-"Nothing happens, I tell you the same as Miss Juutilainen; it's only the fault of the neuroi commander Tomoko.-**

He blushed clearly, I did it with all intention; I know that in Japan and, of course in Fuso too; the surname is first named after the name, but it is something that Erik should not know. I also know that they are a little embarrassed to be called by their first names but, again, it is something that Erik should not know.

-We just met and you call me by my name? -

 **-Your name? I'm sorry commander, but then, what's your last name?**

-My last name is Anabuki. Of course - Replied while making a pose.

 **-And why did you say it in that order? -** Try to show me confused.

-Ohh ... It's true, in my country of origin we present ourselves like this.- He excused himself again by bowing. This was starting to be weird. I hope the farce does not last long because I'm not such a good actor.

 **\- Why do you lean again? Is it also custom in your country? -**

-Yes, it's a way of showing silent apology.-

 **-Ohh ... -** I do not know if I looked childish from the outside, but that was clearly my intention.

-Well, continue with your presentation Erik.-

 **\- Understood Commander Anabuki. Let's see ... Combat style ... Ambush and long distance shooting. Oh ... Also some demolitions. As for the casualties ... Stop counting during the cleanup of the area around Homebase ...-** My tone started to wane when I realized I was going to talk about the cleanliness of Hamburg so I ended up in a whisper and then I left of talking while I looked away.

 _ **Sybilla, how many? It's that I really stop counting during the Hamburg clean-up.**_

 _The official count is 3, which are the ones that have been reported and have already been attributed to you. The actual count amounts to 84 casualties and one nest._

 _ **Wow, I think I'm going to save that, even if it's my losses, I do not think they believe me.**_

 _Do as you think._

-Something wrong?- She looked at me curiously, the commander with simple curiosity and StuG onee-san with something else that I could not decipher.

 **-No, nothing. I just do not like to talk about it. Let's say I had to break through. I stayed several times without ammunition -** gestures with hands and fussing like a child would do when trying to excuse adults . **\- I had to run, and I even had to use the masteries ... -** Again muted, because I did not know if the masters were public domain.

-Do you know how to use elemental spells? - Aurora suddenly asked. That saved me from trying to find out if the subject of masters was known or secret.

 **-A little. -** I answered as I lowered my eyes and my head trying to show guilt.

-What elements do you master? - Aurora asked, while Anabuki looked at us as if we were speaking in a language from outside the planet.

 **-Well, what is said to dominate ... I can use water, wind and lightning. But I still have a lot to say that I dominate them.-** That was not a lie, I had a long way to learn or develop the so-called Destroyer Spells.

\- Three elements? How long have you been practicing? - I was clearly surprised, there must have been a family member or acquaintance who knew about us or who was directly one of our own.

 **-All life and I am 16 years old, so I have been practicing for 8 years. -** This was clearly a lie; I had been practicing for a little over two months but it seemed unbelievable and I had to adjust it to Erik's reality, making a calculation between his physical age and the age at which magic usually appears.

\- Eight years ... It's a lot of practice.-

The confused and very curious commander Anabuki interposed between them and asked openly.

\- Can either of you explain to me what's going on? -

I looked at Aurora and looked away while answering. **-I am ashamed.-**

Not really, but if I told it, I could not know to what extent Aurora's knowledge of these topics arrived and, in addition, my explanation could goof time. Well, I knew EVERYTHING from Sybilla.

Aurora just a long sigh, took a breath and began the explanation.

\- Well, you know that they told you from the earliest childhood that some women were born with the gift of magic ... Well, it is not entirely correct, there are also men born with these faculties. But they are somewhat scarcer than the already rare witches. The fact is that these men are somewhat different from witches, to begin with they are said to be somewhat weaker than their female counterparts, but that is not necessarily true. The truth is that the strength of a witch is measured by the power of its shield and its ability to fly; then if he has some inherent magic, he will measure the effect and the degree of the effect of said magic. Men for their part can not display shields.

-How? And how do they defend themselves? - Anabuki interrupted that clearly asked me even if I looked at Aurora.

I gave him the answer. **-Easy, you destroy them before they can hurt you and you keep moving because the enemies can not calculate the trajectories. They do not shoot like humans where we think a target is going to be in motion but they shoot where you are at that moment.-**

 _And this master class has been taught by Erik the great of Hannover._

 _ **...**_

He opened his eyes until they were as round as ours and he also opened his mouth.

-But that requires knowing where they are.-

 _Of course, but we do not have that problem._

A confident smile escaped from me.

\- They can not fly either, at least with the new units. The reason is that they can not stabilize their magic. But it is that we measure it badly, they are the counterpart; the witches are focused on defense while the wizards; which is what they are called; Focus on the attack. To solve the problem of having no apparent utility in the battlefield, they developed a complete magical system that could be learned and developed through which it was possible to recreate the effects of some of the magics inherent in other witches and, in addition, create powerful attacks that erase enemies en masse.-

-If you can really do that, this will be your new home.- She seemed very relieved with the explanation and very satisfied. Although I still did not know if Aurora knew about what happened to the first battalion.

 **-I must say that I still can not execute area spells ... But I will strive to get it, then go to the Destroyer Spells! -** I answered with great confidence and with a stupid and childish smile on my face.

\- Destroyer Spells? What is that? - To my disgrace that question was not made by Anabuki but by Aurora.

 _ **Fug ...**_

 _Yes, there you screwd it up._

 **-Things…-**

-Things?-

 _ **"Nazi things" ...**_

 _Hahahahaha ... Do not tell that, they would not understand._

 _ **I know.**_

-What kind of things? - Inquisitive Anabuki asked.

 **-It's, classified...-**

-I'm the commander of this squad, do not you think I should know about the skills of my subordinates?

 **-It is supposed to be a secret and they are in development.-** I excuse myself while I move my hands in front of me.

-Anyway ... - I sigh and beckoned for me to follow her. -Ven I'll show you where you go to sleep. Then we will introduce you to the rest of the squad. - I went for my equipment when I was stopped by Anabuki. - Leave that there, nobody will take it.-

 **-And my units? -**

-Leave them where they are, they are where they should be; in the hangar.-

 **-But then they'll be cold ... -**

-You have not taken away the units much, right? -

 **-I slept with them-**

-Do you know what they consume while you are equipped? -

 **-I have extended storage.-**

-Oh ... Well, follow me.- She did not seem to mind, or rather she did not show signs of it then she gestured with her hand to follow her.

We left the hangar, fuck, its cold. This is the reason, or one of the reasons why I did not take away the units. We rotated about 90 degrees and went to a building next door, it had the look of barracks but it did not fit into the view it had of barracks, of course the only barracks that I had seen before were those of the Hamburg facilities and as a capital these they would be larger to accommodate more soldiers.

We enter the building through a thick double door.

-Commander Karhila, this is Erik, he will stay on this base indefinitely. You will sleep in this bar with you. It's part of my squad but for obvious reasons I'll sleep with the infantry. - Anabuki informed, despite the request tone, her expression seemed more like an order.

-A boy. Between witches, I see. Since the appearance of the neuroi I did not see one of yours. - Just look at that man and nodded.

 _ **Well, it seems that we are very well known here, did not you tell me that nobody knew about them?**_

 _I did not tell you that, I told you that they had been relegated from history but obviously the people who already knew them were not going to forget them._

 _ **Makes sense…**_

 **\- Very nice commander Karhila. From today I will sleep with you and I do not think that the situation will change. -** Let's leave things clear, this body may be in the middle of adolescence but my mental self continues to take them out years to the girls of the base and I do not want misunderstandings until I am able to defend myself and leave the base.

-Now we will go to the common rooms of the squadron-Explains Anabuki.- There you will introduce the rest of the girls who are in the base now. Then Commander Karhila will show you where you'll sleep from now on. -She look at the infantry commander.- Everything okay? -

-No problem, what position will the boy occupy? Out of curiosity, because as I understand yours can not fly .- Responded the commander, in addition to express a reasonable doubt. Probably this conversation wanted to take her to his field to try to add me to his combat strength but I do not know if Commander Anabuki would want to do without me so fast.

-Indeed, it's a magical armored infantry unit. But it still depends on my squadron.- She leave things clear from the beginning. But if you ever need extra combat strength, do not hesitate to request support from the squadron; we will study the options available. -She added with a smile and the face of Commander Karhila changed slightly, surely it was not what I expected.

We left the infantry barracks and returned to the hangar; how little I like that hangar; through the room before we accessed another room, this time with heating. Inside there was a dining table with several chairs around it, two sofas, two armchairs and a low table between the sofas and armchairs; arranged everything so that the seats surrounded the table, there was little more than two meters between the dining table and the small "living room". On one of the sofas, together, there were two girls; one of them I recognized immediately. Small, blonde, with blue eyes, with round glasses and wearing a white coat; Ursula Hartmann; the twin sister of Erika. The next girl no idea who she was. At the dining room table there was a woman clearly older than the two girls on the sofa, she was smoking, that image displeased me, but soon I remember that in the 40s, seeing people smoking inside public buildings was the most normal thing. On the other side of the entrance we had two doors with signs in Suomi and Karlslander. Because if I mastered one of those two languages I could read its content; one was troop rooms and the other officer rooms. From the door of the officers' rooms came a short girl with white complexion and uniform of the Suomus air army.

-Umm ... Who is it, commander? - Asked the new arrival I noticed our presence almost immediately.

-A new incorporation, sub-commander Leivonen. If there is no problem support our operations from now .- Done this announcement all the women turned their heads towards me at the same time of a quick movement, a chill ran down my neck.

 _ **Sybilla, you will not have disabled the skill again for fun, right ?**_

 _Why do you think that about of me?_

 _ **Did not you say I was immune to fear and those things?**_

 _Maybe exaggerate a bit, it really only dampens emotions._

 _ **Great…**_

-And who is the new witch? - Asked the woman who was smoking while removing the cigar from his mouth.

\- Officer Beurling, what did I tell you about smoking in the building? - Anabuki jump.

-Tch ... I already turn it off, but do not dodge the question.- She answered while he extinguished the cigar in the ashtray.

-Look carefully Beurling official.- added sub-commander Leivonen.

-And what am I supposed to see? - I look up until our eyes crossed then I check my silhouette from top to bottom and soon showed an expression of surprise.- It's a boy ... What does a boy do here? Why do we need it? We have lots of infantrymen in the barrack. -Having said that, he took a cigar again and, before the exasperated look of his officers, put it to his mouth. I reach into my pocket and pull out a lighter.

 _ **Sybilla, the Karlslanders are very fond of the rules and, in general, follow the rules and orders; true?**_

 _Yes, why, are you going to do something?_

 _ **I'm going to try a shorter wind cut.**_

 _Try not to kill her, remember that the wind cut can cut anything._

 _ **I'll try…**_

Again I imagined the three-dimensional Cartesian plane and summoned a 2-cm-long wind blade right next to her cigar, waited for it to light up, and then moved the blade 3 cm in the direction of the cigar to cut it. With a strange sound of depressurization, the cigar was split in half and the lit part fell on her lap.

 **-Commander Anabuki told you expressly that you could not smoke in the building-** I added after the precise and unexpectedly good attack.

The "attacked" hastened to put out the lit cigar that had fallen on her sweater and, with a very surprised expression turned to me, was going to tell me something but immediately fell silent when he looked into my eyes.

 _ **What happened? Was not she going to tell me something?**_

 _I forgot to inform you that when you concentrate to execute a spell of e great power and effect your silhouette is illuminated as it happens to the witches but when you try something more discreet only your eyes light up._

 _ **Why do you give me the information by chapters?**_

 _Sorry…_

-An elemental spell ... Precise, silent, immediate and without gestures ... I thought you told me that you still did not master your elements.- Aurora replied.

 **-And so it is; to master an element is not only to be able to perform spells or effects without the use of Thaumaturgy, Miss Juutilainen.-** I responded by excusing myself.

-This changes the situation a bit ... - Add sub-commander Leivonen. That now seemed interested.

\- What just happened? Why are your eyes sparkling? - Officer Beurling was still surprised, it was no wonder. I continued to hold his gaze and praying that he would not get up and hit me.

* Sigh * Aurora sighed loudly. - The wizards can execute elemental spells like the one you just saw. That is why he is here and not in the regular army.

 _ **That she just invented ... Does she enjoy bothering people?**_

 _It seems to be…_

 **-I just wanted to cut your cigar, have I cut you in the face? -** I replied with the most childish face I could; I started doing it in a natural and automatic way; while I was approaching the flight officer with a gauze in my hand that I took out of my medicine cabinet. I know I should not wear it, I'm not worth it at all. As much to cut hemorrhages based on gauze and bandages.

When I approached with the gauze in my hand, She immediately stopped me by grabbing my wrists with their hands.

-No, I'm fine, you have not cut more than the air and, well, my cigar.- She changed his expression when he held me close and held by his hands.

She looked at me for a while while he grabbed my wrists. This was beginning to be somewhat uncomfortable.

 **\- How much longer will you hold me like this, flight officer? -** Ask trying to break the uncomfortable situation.

-Well, I did not know you liked them so young ... -Replied Aurora clearly to annoy. To which I turn my head to look her at the eyes and then accumulate mana in my eyes to make it look like I was preparing a spell. She stop talking right away.

The aforementioned released me and put some space between us pushing me strongly back. So strong that I fell to the ground.

 **-Ouch-** I rushed to get up, to downplay it.

-Don't delay this more- Anabuki interrupted. -This is Erik from Karlsland, he will be with us from now on and indefinitely while he learns terrestrial combat with Aurora. That's it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare some paperwork. -Having said that, she left the group and went through the door of the officers' rooms.

As soon as she left I was surrounded by girls, three to be exact. The two that were on the sofa that, inexplicably, had shortened the distance between them and me almost instantaneously and the officer in light blue uniform who had arrived at the beginning of the presentation.

The officer in blue uniform was the first to ask.

-What is your name, your rank, your combat style and your kill streak?

 **-The commander Anabuki asked me those same questions.-**

\- And what were the answers? -

Assent. **-First; Erik, without a last name; Orphan, I did not know my parents; I do not know where they were from. Second; private, or not even that because I have not officially joined until now. Third; Ambushes, long distance shots with spells as support and sometimes "special" demolitions. And, fourth and last, I do not worry about counting them. But officially they gave me the patrol of three turtles that I cleared this morning in the town. Any other questions?** -Her face changed from worry to amazement gradually.

-Yes, what weapons do you use when you do not use spells? -

 **-I do not always use spells ... In fact they are emergency measures, let's see, I use a MG-42, a 20mm FLAK and grenades. What else?-**

It seemed that she had not been satisfied with that but she turned around, -I see, I hope to see you fight soon.- I look at the other two who still surrounded me and added with a slight smile- All yours- Then he left the room by the same door through which he had entered.

The scene froze as we watched as she left the room until we heard how the door closed. Moment in which I noticed how the two girls on the sofa approached and how the badass girl of the cigar stared at me.

And I say note because the witch that I did not previously recognize seemed to have a prominent chest; damn and perverted Humi; and I slightly "squeeze" her gifts against me. I turned to face the new opponent, it was a bad idea. My old body was bigger and the fact of going everywhere with my units gave me the false vision that I was still tall and now I realized that it was not when she put her tits in my face.

Instinctively I took a few steps backwards with the wrong calculation, which led me to fall on the badass girl that pushed me before. This time she only received me with her hands and I move away gently. To which I interpreted as an attack due to previous experience and end up by "activating" combat status. Activating also all the skills I use in combat. I scanned the neighborhood area, soon I got more information than I wanted ... As what the soldiers were doing, and people who were not present in the room, currently in their respective rooms. I was also able to obtain the information I wanted, which was the exact position of the people in the room.

-What happened? Why do you gather your magic? - Forget that when I enter in combat state my mana spreads throughout my body to amplify my physical abilities and, as a consequence; brightness. That question was asked by the witch who approached me too much.

 **-Ohh, shit, I got scared and I activated the status of comb ... -** I went back and screwed up again to tone down to silence during a sentence.

Erika's twin looked at me with a face that could only be translated as curiosity but because we know how it is with research I do not know if that is necessarily good.

-How did you do what you just did and what did you do? Answer .- I wonder as he changed her expression to total seriousness.

 **-I do not know what you're talking ... -** I answered in a low voice while looking away.

-We have all felt a magic pulse that came from your position. What was that?-

 _ **Shit, what do I do now, Sybilla?**_

 _Answer with sincerity. They will have to get used to your way of fighting sooner or later, and this they would discover someday. And if they do not respond well, well, I'll just say that the wind cut cuts anything; even the shields ..._

 _ **...**_

 **-Let's say that due to that technique I do not need magical antennas like some of the cool witches of the army ... -** I answered in the most direct and sincere way that I could but without having to say EVERYTHING.

Ursula relaxed her posture and an honest expression of astonishment appeared on her face. -Ohh ... So, will you take care of the night operations?- Then I look at Aurora for support. She intercepted my gaze and nodded.

-No, unless Commander Anabuki says otherwise. We will deal with tasks of subjugation in forests and mountainous terrain as I have done so far. -Aurora replied.

-But with these skills, do not you think it would be better to take care of the night patrol? - Asked with some reason the busty girl, now that I'm notice that she is wearing a Liberion army uniform. Let's call her busty Liberion until she introduces herself up.

Why did you do all the Liberion busty, Humi?

-The wizards can not fly, they simply burn the strikers units when they are equipped and activated.- Aurora replied as she shrugged.

-And how are you going to go with you? - Ursula continued to machine-gun with questions.

-He has StuG three units.-

 **-Four-** I corrected her.

\- How? - Ursula asked confused. -How are you going to have four units? -

 **-Ugh ... No, I'm saying it's not a StuG III unit but StuG IV-**

Ursula shook her head like I do when I do not receive "computable" information.

-But that is not possible, that model was in development when we evacuated and did not pass the prototype phase.-

 _ **Uff ... This is going to be hard. I do not know how to dodge that. And I can not tell you that I come from Hanover and that I took it from there ...**_

 _You've got yourself ..._

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _No problem._

 **-Let's say that I have some ability to find equipment out there.-** Again another person who did not seem satisfied with the answer but decided not to go deeper.

-What improvements do you have compared to the previous version? - Aurora asked.

 **\- No idea, but it is similar to the original StuGs. It is something harder, more agile, with better cannon and with a real radio equipment although something slower.-**

\- There have not been versions of "original" tanks or as you call them, on StuG.- Ursula answered.

 _ **I'm going to stop talking ...**_

 _Well, even better ..._

 **-All of this, nobody has presented. You have just bombarded me with questions, which I have answered, but no one has come forward. I still do not know who I'm talking to.-**

-Well, what manners- The busty Liberion took a step forward- I am Katharine O'Hare, I am from Liberion and I love the sea and the sky. Although the strikers do not love me so much ... -

 _ **Oh my goodness! O'Hare Crasher. The original.**_

 _Who?_

 _ **That's where Nikka's nickname came from, O'Hare the second ...**_

 _I still do not understand…_

 _ **I'll tell you later.**_

 **-I do not know if that went with other meanings. Nice to meet you, finally .-** We turned to Ursula both waiting for her to understand the hint and introduce herself.

-I'm Ursula Hartmann of the Luftwaffe.- We stared at each other for a while, then added. -I will finish to discover how your spells work.-

 **-Good luck with that. You still have two careers of theoretical and applied physics for it.-**

Suddenly everyone looked at me and I realized that I had not thought about that. He had said it out loud. To which she fixed her eyes on me and responded to my provocation.

-I have them. It will not take long to decipher its operation. -She adjusted his glasses with his right hand while saying that.

 **-Great, it happens again ... -**

-What?- Katharine asked.

 **-That I go out loud what I think. I had been alone for a long time and I thought I had overcome it ... -**

-Well, no, you did not surpass it.- The badass girl intervened.

After all that O'Hare and Hartmann went to the hangar. And Aurora said she was going to do something important. Leaving Beurling and me alone. Why?

-At last alone ... - The badass girl murmured. -With me you can save your performance. Do not cheat on me, I know you're not who you say you are.-

Change my position immediately and "deactivate" the "child mode", even if I discovered I could always get out of here and continue fighting as before.

 **-Well, look, much better. It is exhausting to try to speak like a child. Although you're not going badly wrong you also get confused, now it's what I am. Unfortunately I have to act like a kid of my age. -** I responded with a tone that grew to exasperation.

-I'm glad we understand each other. Now tell me, where are you from, exactly and where are you from?

 **-Do not raise your voice so much, maybe those two are in the hangar and Aurora is out of the base, but the two officers are on the other side of that door.-** I said as I pointed to the door of the officers' rooms.

-Don't worry between their rooms and this room there are two storage rooms. Come on answer.-

* Sigh * **-From Hanover, before you ask "and the other question?" The answer is to both.-**

Now it was her turn to be amazed. -But that's enemy territory ...-

 **-Well, really?... And, again, you missed. IT WAS enemy territory, although with me here they probably take it back in a week.-**

The same thing happened to me, but I had to look like a person completely, or as much as possible, different from the one I showed before.

-As I like you more. Much better.- Her expression was more relaxed. And her position of total confidence. -Now tell me, out of curiosity How many have you? - Asked with a wicked smile.

 **-Is it that you do not care about anything else? -** I sighed, giving to understand that I surrendered. **\- Eighty-four and a nest. Fifty turtles, five sentinels, eight heavy turtles and eleven recon. That is the breakdown. And you, Beurling onee-san? -** I answered haughtily and throwing the house out the window.

-Twenty-seven, and I must say I did not expect you to be that strong.-

 **-The appearances are deceiving ... -** I was going to continue speaking but I received an emergency statement.

 _Proximity alert One of the two witches will appear through the officers' door. I can not know for sure what if I do not run a sweep._

 _ **Nah, leave it, we'll know as soon as I open the door. And thanks for the warning.**_

When I try to answer something, I point my eyes at the officers' door that suddenly opened and Anabuki appeared on the threshold.

-Well, finish with the paperwork, tomorrow the applications will be sent to the command and they will already approve it at some time. And the rest?-

-They went to the hangar- Beurling answered

-And Cenni and Sakomizu? -

-No, idea, I have not seen them yet. - She answered shaking her head while shrugging.

 **-Who? Do I still have people to meet? -** Ask activating again the "child mode".

-Oh, of course, you do not know them. They left on patrol, they should not take long to return. If you do not want to wait that long, you can go to bed and you'll meet them tomorrow.-

 **-How? But what time are you going to sleep? If there is still sunlight.-**

-I do not know what kind of life you've led so far but here we go to bed early so we can get up early and, with that, do the morning patrol.-

 **-But if the enemies are not going anywhere. In fact normally if you do not go for them you do not see them.-**

-I do not know where you've been but here if we do not wake up the neurois catch us by surprise and attack regularly.-

 **-Ahh ... Of course this is not enemy territory ... -** Again screwd-up it.

-Pfff ... You miss the new information.- La badass laughed.

-It's not "new" it's Erik, call your squadronmates by name- Anabuki complained.

-I'll call him by his name when we fight back to back- Replico Beurling.

 **-I do not think that that will ever happen unless I get a familiar or the officer Beurling equips a terrestrial unit.-**

-Dont you have a familiar? - Anabuki asked

 **-Oh, don't you know? The reason why we can not fly or display shields is because we do not have familiars. And the reason for not having familiars, no idea, I just know that the witches are born with one and the wizards do not.-**

Beurling opened his eyes wide and asked extremely surprised. - How can you not display shields? And how do you fight? -

 **-Attacking, just attacking.-**

I left them lost in their thoughts, I had to find out where I was going to sleep and check the ammunition, weapons, equipment, food, the units and write the report if I did not want Sybilla to get mad at me.

I left the common room and took my equipment from the living room of the sofa, then I went to the hangar, and there under the light of a huge lamp that hung from the ceiling I prepared to check my equipment. Dismantle my weapons completely, clean their parts and reassemble them. Although in the FLAK takes a little; in the MG-42 it was very fast.

Then I got closer to my units, I equipped them and I tried everything worked perfectly, once with the covers of the panels and another with everything to the uncovered making sure that everything worked.

Finally I took out some papers and the pen and started writing the daily report. When I had finished everything, I re-equiped with everything and left by the hangar door before the antonite look of some mechanics.

In front of the barracks was Commander Karhila smoking a cigar.

 **-Good night, commander Karhila.-**

He looked up at the greeting and realized that with my units he was as tall as he was so no one would have to look up.

-Good evening, Erik. I suppose you come to sleep.

 **-Indeed, commander. I would have liked to have been more active but Commander Anabuki mentioned that they were going to sleep soon because they got up early every day. I'm not used to that kind of schedule so I think I should go as soon as possible to sleep so I can get up early too. Something tells me that if I do not get up at the time they will come for me.-**

-Hahahaha, yes, of course they will come for you. And you do well before the change of schedule. If you were used to a less demanding schedule this will cost you. Do not you think you should leave your units in the hangar and weapons in the armoury?

 **-You, do not you sleep with your team nearby? Well, the same thing happens to me, I do not sleep peacefully if I do not know where my equipment and my weapons are.-**

-I knew that this could happen, we reserved a bunk on the ground floor so you can leave your units on the same floor.

Having said that, I went to my new bed, once I discovered that no one was going to sleep with me, I settled down leaving the backpack against the bed and the weapons against the wall. Finally, I discarded the units and left them beside the bed, so that if I jumped down from the top bunk I would equip the units with the fall.

Then I got covered and I slept.

 _ **Good evening, Sybilla.**_

 _Good evening, Erik._

* * *

 **If someone wants to leave a review, to do it, I do not bite. Usually.**

 **And for those two users who complained that they had not seen witches; Are you worth with this? A whole squadron.**


	20. Ch-20: The lessons begins

Chapter 20: The lessons begins.

 **Wow, Stratnded reached 2,500 visits. Already 20 chapts. Find out if by the time we get to chapt 40 we have more than 5000.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, I have been to correct the entire text because the bad translation corrupted the format and the subjects.**

* * *

I was so well in bed, so warm, so soft ... It was so comforting to return to normal that when the cell phone alarm rang; I just get up as usual, turn off the alarm, I got dressed. I equip the coup units when I come down from the bed. I just left my room with my equipment in place. Everything ready to start a new day. The cold of winter hit me in the face and made me want to go to work.

I started to walk north, as usual, and started to see snow everywhere.

 **-That's nice this weather at this time of the year.-**

I had already walked a distance when I started to wonder why I could not find the subway, I had to find it to take the subway and go to work, although with the units I could take the road and go directly. Then in the building of my work I could leave the units in the parking lot. I did not worry, they could not steal, it was not as if someone could use them, besides that magic was required to operate them ...

 **-Wait, what? -** I looked at my legs, they were covered by the armor of my units. Then look around me. It was when I realized aglo. I was not in home anymore.

I began to remember where I was, what I did there (here) and how I got to this point.

 _ **Sybilla?  
**_ _Yes?  
_ _ **When did you plan to correct me? I know you can see my thoughts.  
**_ _I wanted to see where all this was going. I would stop you before reality hit you in the form of a hyperheated miasma ray.  
_ _ **Oh, thank you. I do not know if you've done it to laugh a while or to let me relive my other life in this world.  
**_ _I'm going to say half and half. In any case you would know if I lie. And in Suomus it's always cold and almost everything is permanently covered by snow. Although it's summer. Not winter. Ahh, and you should low the volume of the alarm. Waking up with the morning call is not uncommon, do it with Cryosleep as a melody.  
_ _ **Wow, everything was too familiar. Go back to sleep in a bed and cover me with a nordic lining reminded me of home.  
**_ _I know you miss it... Now to work. You have to perform the daily patrol.  
_ _ **As you order.**_

And with this small recess I returned to the strange reality in which I now lived. I could not go home, probably, but I gave my word to Sybilla who would help her in this war; for that reason I will fight against the neuroi until we reach the so announced "Road to Berlin".

We started through the plains that extended through the northern part of the base. Suspiciously and eerily empty and quiet. We continue with a small forest area located at the edge of the plain, probably the enemies were sheltered in the densy and leafy forest. In addition the thick trunks will provide good coverage against the bullets, without losing a second we went into it. We did a scanner sweep followed by a physical sweep. There was nothing.

 _ **Damn it, where is the whole world?  
**_ _Maybe they're shy ...  
_ _ **You too with that shit?  
**_ _Think clearly, would you wait for whoever comes to kill you?  
_ _ **No, I would go for him or her directly. But I do not see anything or anyone around here ... Do a long distance sweep. Adjust the range to 50 km. Today I woke up wanting war and will not stop until I get it.  
**_ _I do not think it's a good idea, but it's not that you're going to listen to me ... Performing a sweep ... Wow, this is pretty desolate ... Ohh, look, 3 turtle patrols detected.  
_ _ **Where? Three? They are few, to be a region that they said was constantly attacked, nine turtles seems to me little.  
**_ _Well yes, they are 30 km away, azimuth, plus 112.  
_ _ **Perfect.**_

Turn over myself 112 degrees to the right until the mark of the enemies is fixed on my HUD to 0.0 azimuth. Then I gave power to the unidates and we launched into battle. At 25 km you could see a large lake with a kind of island inside. The place where the enemies were waiting, unfold my FLAK and load a full magazine in its slot. Then I thought that since we were able to use something different to destroy the turtles instead of the usual friction 0 spell. Paying attention on my weapon I saw that it had some hooks in it, probably for fit a water cooling system and be able to shoot more longer . I would give it a more creative orientation; load with static electricity the wires that traversed the cannon with positive sign and the bullets of the magazine with it. Thus the force with which they catapulted would be greater.

When I was satisfied with the process, I selected my targets and started firing. Looking up I noticed that a few tanks had taken positions around the lake and rotated their turrets to attack the threat so I decided to join the attack.

I started to rain fire on the targets in the points that Sybilla marked me in the HUD. Some tank shots hit the target, immobilizing it; I ended its existence.

 **-I regret the KS, comrades ... -**

 _What is a KS?  
_ _ **Kill Steal, is when you steal the glory from someone who has already weakened an enemy. And I do not know if you have noticed but my experiment has failed.  
**_ _Not all experiments can go well, it's part of science. Go back to "equip" the zero friction spell and finish with the patrols, you'll have time to fine-tune a better enchantment.  
_ _ **I know, the thing is how?  
**_ _The blonde girl, is not she a scientist?  
_ _ **I think so, what do you want me to ask her? The witches use their mana to fly, deploy shields and little else; What did she know about spells?  
**_ _I may not know much but I could shed light on the darkness you walk by ..._

Paying attention to Karen and dissipate the electricity from the refrigerator and the bullets and then apply the spell.

In a matter of seconds I reduced the rest of the enemies to nothing. As soon as I had finished with all of them, one by one the tank commanders leaped through their hatches and began to celebrate the recent victory.

 _Let's go back.  
_ _ **Why?  
**_ _I remind you that we came to Suomus for something in particular.  
_ _ **Shit, forget it. I'm sorry, Karen.  
**_ _No problem, that's my primary task; to remind you of priorities and objectives from time to time. Now go back to your new base, if your StuG onee-san has woken up and discovers that you've left, I do not know how to react.  
_ _ **Fuck, what a fear.  
**_ _Why?  
_ _ **I remember reading once that Aurora when she ran out of ammunition on one occasion ripped a tree of rennet and hit the enemies with the trunk crush them at one stroke; She has an absurd force.  
**_ _Let the flying spaghetti monster take care of your soul, because your body will not be long.  
_ _ **I think I should not have let you scan my memory ...  
**_ _It is possible ... Now back to base._

I started the turn towards the base as fast as I could. Getting your commander angry can be a problem, a minor one, but if StuG onee-san gets angry with you it's a real problem.

The way back became eternal. As soon as I saw the lights on the track, I sighed with relief. I had arrived, I took the cell phone out of my uniform pocket and checked the time; I had been "gone" for an hour and a half or so. I looked at the hangars, there were a couple of silhouettes of witches with their units ready to take off. I approached the silhouettes and when I get to your side, say hello.

 **-Good ... * fuaaa * -** I left a long and embarrassing yawn in the middle of the greeting. **\- Days. Sorry, I do not usually get up at this time.-** I apologize. With connecting eyes I looked at the witches to try to identify them, I had not seen them in my life. One was a Fuso witch in a in navy blue sailor uniform and glasses that made her look like "watch out" from the movie Hot Shots,next to her; a girl slightly taller in a summer uniform (?) of light olive color. They must have been the two girls I had to meet yesterday. I reactivate my childhood mode and I addressed them directly.  
 **-Ohh You must be the ones I needed to know. With a smile on my face I turned to the Fusojin. You must be Sakomizu. Right? -** Without giving time to answer I turned to the other side and faced with the girl who wore the uniform that looked like summer. She had a white complexion as well as her hair, which was in keeping with the tone of her skin. Her eyes were a pale blue as if it were faded. **-And you must be Cenni. Isn't it? -** Then I noticed that they were almost of my height with the units equipped and that allowed me to see the animal ears that came out in their heads; the girl from Fuso had a kind of brown dog but the ears were rounded like those of a bear, but it did not look like it. The romagna had more pointed ears of light tan color. I could not contain myself and I approached her expressionless face. **\- Eine Katze? -** "A cat"?

She simply fixed her eyes on my eyes and, after a moment, nodded. I guess trying to protect his partner, the Fusojin came between us and I was moved away a tittle.

-Excuse me, but you have not introduced yourself yet. And do not jump on her like that. I do not care if it's a habit in your country. - Sakomizu seemed to be over protective with her companions, although given what had just happened it did not seem strange. Even I would have interceded on such an occasion.  
 **-Wow, I'm sorry. I like cats too much. I'm Erik. -** I held out my hand. The Fusojin looked at the hand, went to take it and realized something; then he looked at me; to my body, from top to bottom and bottom to top. She withdrew her hand quickly and covered her mouth with it while letting out an cute little cry.  
-But you're a boy.-  
 **-Well, of course. What's wrong, have you never seen one of my kind? -** I replied with the intention of calming her down.  
-Well, no- I returned my hand to him, but he only left me as if I had a contagious disease. -N ... Do not come near ... -  
I turn to Cenni. **-Ok, pleased to meet you Cenni, I'm Erik.-** I held out my hand to the girl inexpressive. Without thinking much she take it and returned my greeting.  
-I am Giuseppina Cenni of the Regia Romagna Aeronautica, delighted.- She sketch a weak and almost non-existent smile.  
-But do not give him your hand. He is a stranger. We don't know where he has come from. - Sakomizu had separated our hands with a swipe. What hit to Cenni.  
-Ouch ... - Ceni massaged her right wrist with her left hand while looking very badly at Sakomizu.

At that moment the commander appeared from behind Sakomizu with her equipped units.

-Sakomizu-san, do not be disrespectful with your companions.- Anabuki rebuke her.  
-But, commander. He is a boy. How will he be a partner? Can he fly like us? - Accused Sakomizu accusing Anabuki. I made a slight gesture of displeasure when she reminded me of flying. Everyone touches you right in the wound when you have one.

Anabuki noticed my gesture and lowered her head. -No, he can not. And, probably never can.- Anabuki answered dryly. A condition that made me feel a twinge in my chest, I started engines and went to the hangars as soon as I saw Aurora enter them.

I passed away from the girls. Anabuki whispered "Sorry" when I passed near to her.

I nodded slightly in response.

 **-Today we will start the lessons, is not that so, Miss Juutilainen? -** Ask Aurora as soon as she reaches the threshold of the hangar door that with the acoustics of her cavernous interior had echoed throughout her interior causing mechanics and ground staff to stop Do what they were doing and look up to see the source of the voice. There were expressions of all kinds; surprise, interest, fear (?) and doubt going through curiosity and impassivity.  
-Yes, indeed, today your personal hell begins.- Aurora answered that she just equipped the units with a smile and a demonic look. That caused me a little chill.

 _ **Wow, what a weird feeling. But this is nothing, I have cleaned a city in Karlsland and destroyed a nest with a grenade, this is nothing ...  
**_ _And yet I can feel your fear.  
_ _ **It is "conservation instinct."  
**_ _Well, it's not that strong, because if it were, you would have left the base._

 **-What will you teach me today? -** Ask to break the ice and make it stop putting that chilling look.

The plan worked, as soon as he received the question his face changed to a pensive grimace.

-I will have to prove how much you know and how you develop before teaching you something. We received a request for support from the command to help an armored platoon that was attacking some turtles in Lake Lappajärvi. [AN: I do not invent the names and, yes, it's called like that.] She answer by making gestures with her hands, then she take a lathi 39 from the shelf and some green packages and left the hangar towards me.  
 **-A little late, I come from there. Those three patrols no longer exist.-  
** -How? But we received the call a few minutes ago. - Aurora ask alarmed to the of astonished.  
 **-I went out to do the usual patrol. I found the turtle patrols and opened fire. I received the support of some F2 and even managed to knock down one of the turtles. Then I got serious and eliminated its existence.-  
** -What is an F2? - I ask in response to my inexperienced and small report.  
 **-Umm? Panzer IV F2. A type of tank.-** I responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
-Ahh, it's true. You already made it clear to us that you know about the armament of the ground forces. But how do you know they were three patrols? - StuG onee-san answered curiously.  
 **-Look, I have not been stalking, I do not know if it's their usual patrol route, is just a term.-** I clarified.  
-No no. I mean the fact that there are three patrols and not a group of eight to ten enemies. Argumented Aurora.

I put poker face and for a few seconds I did not say anything. I did not understand how they could not have realized that.

 **-The patrols keep a certain "unit coherence", that is, they stay close to each other, they attack in a group they cover each other, they execute team tactics. Those things. You know, with your teammates, you do those things when you enter combat, but when you are with other people, you do not. No matter how much you are of the same species, country or army, if you are not from the same unit you do not "play as a team" .-** I explained to Aurora. How could they not account for this? I understand that the leviathan class with which the aerial witches are stuck do not have team tactics because they do not go with any equipment, but that Aurora has not realized this having years of service already ...  
-What are you talking about? The enemy attacks in great numbers without apparent coherence.-  
 **-That is, apparently. You do not see if you do not notice but if you throw a grenade at a group it will be divided into their squads. It will not be divided randomly.-  
** -If that were true, we could use one as bait to attract the rest ... - Aurora was still arguing against because the term squad is entirely human.  
 **-But you think it wrong. As far as we know they do not feel pain and have no feelings or attachment. If you attack one of a squad will answer all the troops but if you catch one they will not go to save it. Because attachment to peers is something human. Do not forget that you do not fight against humans, you can not apply the same rules as if you fought against humans.-  
** Her face changed to total consternation and he answered something that did not keep arguing. -A fight against humans, how could we do that?-

 _ **That's right, there were no world wars here. I will leave the subject. Even if I explained her, she would not understand it.  
**_ _Well, maybe with a conversation long enough she can understand but we do not have that time._

 **-Look, let's leave the topic ... -**

After a somewhat uncomfortable moment in which everyone looked at me, Aurora urged me to follow her; apparently the "classes" would not be near the base.

We passed by the girls who had not yet taken off. They tried to excuse me for the previous behavior, I downplayed and followed Aurora.

Aurora took me to the forest where I had previously been, before starting with the "shooting range" of the turtles in the lake. Near the edge of the forest on a rock that loomed over the snow dropped the backpack.

-Let's go, let go of your equipment, you will not need it in practice.-  
 **-I prefer to carry my equipment, go around unarmed does not inspire me confidence.-** It was true, since my arrival in this strange world I had never left my equipment or weapons away from me. This caused me to develop a strange sense of security when I was wearing them and one of total insecurity when I was unarmed; Even in spite of being "armed" with quasi-destroyer spells, the fact of going unarmed out there made me nervous.  
 **-Uff ... It's fine. Well take a walk around there, but do not walk away, I just want to see how you move with the units.-** She said with a warm smile as she raised her right index finger to the sky.

And as I request, I simply started to "walk" or rather roll with the units.

-Well done, now accelerates; all you can; I will follow you, do not worry, you will not leave me behind.  
 **-Want to bet? -** I asked confidently.  
-Really, you will not leave me behind.- Aurora nodded. -Now accelerate to the maximum. Over there. I'll tell you when you can stop.- I point out the direction of the lake on whose shore I fought before.  
 **\- Understood, leaving ... -** I made the mana flow to the units, when I started to roll increase the flow accelerating considerably but even without being as fast as during the trip. The speed meter of my HUD marked only 43 km / h.  
-Good, keep it up. If you can, accelerate more.-

I continued accelerating, the counter reached 61 km / h. Despite the speed she was by my side. She was not so slow.

-Continue ... Keep accelerating, accelerate as much as you can. Give iteverything you can.-

I smiled, activated the cooling spells in the units and increased the flow of mana, remembering the trip, just when we left that island where I had to stop to put on my coat.

The counter suddenly increased to 100, 120, 150 and that's when I saw that it was already in the lake, but it would not give me time to brake before reaching the water, so I activated the support water spell and stopped while giving the turn towards the shore.

When I arrived there was no sign of Aurora. I had to undo the way to look for her, I found her on the way after a few minutes in the opposite direction.

-Buff ... Yes, you're fast ... They have increased the power of the units since the last model. How many cahnge of gears does have the gearbox of the new unit? - Aurora ask surprised and somewhat heated.  
 **-Wait, does this have gearbox?** \- Ask so surprised by something that should be obvious to any witch.  
-Do not you know that land units have gearbox? How have you been traveling all this time? -

I realized something very obvious too.

 **-Of course, that's why they overheated, right. After all, I did 2200 km on first gear.-  
** \- What did you said? Two thousand two hundred kilometers? - Aurora did not fit in her surprise.  
 **-And, how to change gear? -** This was something I should know immediately, if I wanted to continue in combat and without having to depend on the unit's cooling spells.

Aurora sighed deeply, she seemed exasperated, more than surprised.

-I will have to start at the beginning. Listen carefully-

We were the rest of the morning class. It took almost 4 hours to intentionally change gears. I went in shame, I take my driver's license in the first try and get a perfect 10 in practice and here I did not know that the gearbox exists...

At about 2:00 pm we started to go hungry and Aurora made me follow her again. We came back to the point where she had left the backpack. She take out some combat rations. I put myself on "knees", the "seiza" position does not hurt when you are not on your own legs.

I took off my backpack to get my canteen containing still water from the Leine and a can of meat that I took in Homebase.

I started to open the can with quick, precise and fluid movements of my knife before the astonished look of Aurora. I opened the lid to the side and insert a spoon, then leave the can on the floor while cleaning my knife.

When I finished cleaning the knife, I looked up and saw Aurora looking at me from above, up 40 cm more thanks to the units with a dismayed face. She spread her legs and bent down to take a look to my food.

From my part I could not stop looking at her "bun". I know that in this world, dressing like that is something usual.

I could have endured for myself but in a body that is in puberty because it was a bit more difficult, the boys of my age in this world would not cost so much; but of course they do not have the mentality of my world.

We asked Humi on twitter many times why the witches dressed like that; his answer was always "it's fashion", the Americans gave an answer; fan made; more sensible, It was because of the performance of the units.

Even knowing all that is still the fact that a woman of 20 years with nothing but a pair of leotards crouched in front of me shamelessly showing me all that "part."

Aurora, who did not seem to notice or did not seem to care about this fact, simply took the can and put it to her nose. As she reached the height of her neck, she put on an expression of horror and disgust and threw the can away.

 **-Ahhhh My food.-** I went to get up to go for it when a hand held me and kept me firmly in my position.  
-How long have you been eating food like that? - Aurora asked with a super face would be.  
 **-Umm ... Near ... My entire life ... -** I answered with total sincerity, because I had all "this" life eating this kind of food. I did not care, because I was immune to the expiration of the food.  
-And how is it that you are still alive? -  
 **-I do not understand the question, the food keeps you alive, right?-  
** -That food is contaminated, it smells like miasma.- Argument Aurora in a totally serious tone.  
 **-Ahh, that. Well let's say that it develops some resistance. I can live in contaminated areas and eat food that is "not in good condition". -** I responded making the quotes with the fingers of my hands.  
-That's. Impossible.-  
 **-And still true.-  
** -I will not allow you to continue eating contaminated food- Both her face and her tone were of total concern and consternation.  
 **-But all the food I have is in that state. Do I now have to go hunting every day? -  
** -No, far from it. I did not think you would take food with you so I brought food for both of you. While serving in this squadron you will not have to worry about getting food or securing your place to sleep anymore.- Aurora explained tenderly.  
 **-The old ways are very difficult to overcome. I will continue to do the daily patrol along with my maintenance and equipment check every night. Ahh, and my daily report.-** I answered totally childish and sincere.  
-When you sleep here you will not have to worry about those things, trust me.- She answered with a tender and warm smile.

It's not that I do not trust people, it's that I like to do those things. If only to make sure.

 **-What would you teach me after lunch? -** Ask to change the subject.  
-After teaching you the basics of driving terrestrial strikers you will learn on the fly to fight efficiently while fighting. I'll be with you so you do not worry about trying new things. -Aurora explained. Then I ate a combat ration. That given its flavor devour. After eating things from a few years ago, any food that they can offer will taste good in comparison.

After lunch we went to the border to look for enemies. We found them as it was obvious, before the attack began take advantage to instruct it to her.

 **-Before you start to unleash hell on those neurois. Look closely at them. What do you see? -** Say the question as if now I was the instructor and she the student.  
-Nothing, only 6 enemies.- Responded with simplicity Aurora.  
I put my hand to my head. **-No, look at those three, the first three have more attack areas than the next three, but the next seem harder. Look a little further towards those hills. -** I approached her while I pointed to her with my right arm and surrounded her from behind so that my right arm was also to her right and I saw what I was pointing out to her.  
-What is that? A hidden enemy? - Aurora following the trajectory indicated by my arm found a strange neuroi half hidden behind the snow, nobody had paid attention to him because he was too small, to have stayed behind and to have 6 bigger and more threatening than him.  
 **-That, that's a recon. They're supposed to oversee the battles, I do not know if they have ranks like us but when things go wrong for them and that thing-** I said while insisting on signaling the recon **\- is still alive, in a short time they appear more. Also if you only find one of these but you can leave behind soon you will find a patrol no matter where you are. Because of that I called them recon. They are priority enemies, they must be destroyed before the main troop or else the battle will lengthen. -** I explained to Aurora that she gave me a look of total surprise.  
-Then that's the culprit that our land battles are so arduous? - Asked incredulously Aurora.  
 **-No, that is one of many like that. There is not a single one, its number may well be much smaller than the leviathan class but I do not think that was the same in all your battles. -** I answered him with determination.  
-Leviathan class? -  
 **-Uff ... The big fliers that fight the aerial witches squadrons.-** I answered Aurora trying to dispel her doubt.  
-I get it. In other words. We must approach to destroy that "recon" if it is as dangerous as you say.-  
 **-Go close? Why? Do you want to get revenge on him for all those times making "close and personal"? -** Ask putting your eyes wide.  
\- Can you connect a shot from this distance? -

 **-Sure-** Take my FLAK, load it with the usual spells and carry it over my shoulder, pointing carefully against the recon looming up the hill. I made a bullet count calculation with the active spells and the distance to the target. Well, Karen did it and I took her advice to aim. Shoot a single bullet through the partially hidden core of the neuroi for just over 20 cm of dust snow and after a few moments it was shattered. The two patrols when noticing the attack dispersed, maintaining the coherence of the one that before spoke to Aurora and without wasting time I pointed to the light and heavy turtles that I had in front and pulled the trigger six more times and six more neurois left the reality. When I make sure they were finished I put down my gun and with a satisfied air I turn around and seek the approval of my new teacher.

 **-Well?-** I paused, in which she said nothing. **-Where do we go now?-**

-Go? Well, let me think ... - She seemed real and quite surprised, I suppose I would expect it to be nothing more than a slime with elemental spells. I do not blame her, probably my kind were like that.  
-We'll continue to cross the border destroying all the enemies we find. When the night falls we will return to base.- She added after thinking about it for a while.

We spent the rest of the afternoon patrolling the border, we did not find any more enemies but going around with StuG onee-san was more fun than it seemed. She challenged me to races from time to time. For us to get into steep terrain, we went down the mountains jumping with the units instead of rolling with them. It was like playing all afternoon. I do not know which of the two enjoyed the most.

As soon as the sun went down behind the horizon we went back to base. I could do the way in just a few minutes but Aurora would take something longer so I decided to go at her speed.

We started to see an incredible number of lakes, there were more lakes here than rivers in Karlsland. I had no problem with water on the road but Aurora could not cross through the same areas as me, so we had to look for more practicable areas. On one occasion we arrived at a huge lake that did not seem to have an end but Aurora informed me that if we continued a few minutes towards the north there would be a partially frozen part that could be crossed. And so it was, we found that area following a little to the north.

We crossed with something of fear, because the ice could be broken but when crossing a sensation of relief I flood our bodies and with that recent sensation we happily follow the path.

 _She seems very happy to go back there accompanied on a par with someone. It's as if she enjoyed having someone younger out there hanging around.  
_ _ **Yes, I'm sure she misses her little sister.I understand it, they were always there together until Eila got into the air force.  
**_ _Now you are her new little brother.  
_ _ **Do not say those things in jest. Not that I cared but it would be weird.  
**_ _Yeah, what you say ...  
_ _ **...**_

-You look thoughtful, what do you think? - I took myself by surprise and responded automatically and without thinking.  
 **-I thought it seems that you like to teach someone younger and have it there. It is almost as if this had not been the first time, as if you had already taught your brother or something. -** After my answer I realized the answer and analyzed it in case I had said something wrong.  
-You are partially right, I did this a long time ago, but to some newbies not to my sister and, I do not have a brother but a sister. Little sister. They moved it to 501.-

 _ **I know…**_

 **-Am ... I'm sorry but that number does not say anything. -** Lied, I wanted to avoid that topic.  
-Nothing happens. Pay attention, we will soon arrive at Lake Lappajärvi, this morning; where you fought those turtles. After the lake will be the base.- Aurora informs after answering me.  
 **-Will we continue doing this every day? -  
** -Yes, why?-  
 **-Because as soon as we finish with the nests, they will re assign us to other units.-  
** -Nests? I've been fighting for a few years and have not yet more than four or five were scouted and only one of them was destroyed. We need an ace that was previously in the squad. - Aurora explained.  
 **-Um ... -  
** -Are not you going to answer me why you asked that question?-  
 **-It seems irreverent that you have been on this front for so long and you have only scratched the surface of the iceberg.-  
** -You are young, you will soon realize that not everything is as easy as it seems.-

 _ **Karen, we have new objectives.  
**_ _We are no longer in combat, I do not detect enemies in the vicinity. And, what are those objectives?  
_ _ **Sorry, Sybilla, now we have the objective of finding those nests and destroying them before leaving the country.  
**_ _Seem right. But how will you do with that gorilla with you?  
_ _ **I'll take her to combat if necessary.**_

After that the rest of the trip was somewhat uncomfortable until we reached the base.

We arrived at base with the last rays of sun, the sun did not set here quickly as in other countries, it had to be by the height to which it was; Being so far north the day / night cycle was different.

At the base Anabuki received us, who was waiting for our arrival. After leaving the units in the hangar we enter the common room. Aurora and Anabuki were talking about something, probably what my new teacher and I were doing today. I did not pay attention, I just wanted to rest for a while. I approached the sofa, I left my backpack and arms next to the mime, I took the canteen and I dropped on the cushions. Then he opened the canteen by unscrewing the lid, removed it came out of it to a small mouthful of a violet mist. When it dissipated empty the contents in my mouth before the astonished gaze of those around me. Everything was silent and I could clearly hear Aurora from the door of the officers' rooms.

-It seems that I develop a certain resistance to the miasma ... Do not look at me like that, I do not know what to do either.-

With the opening of the canteen still in my mouth I turned to find out who were talking. And there they were; Anabuki, Leivonen and Aurora in front of the officer's room door looking in my direction; more specifically to me. I noticed that it was not good and I turned around and I slid down on the seat of the sofa until I completely hid my head with the glow.

-We know you're still there.- Anabuki's exasperated tone told me that it did not seem very good to drink contaminated water, but I liked the taste and, since I would not do anything, I did not care.

After a while I gave maintenance to my team, wrote the daily report and retired to my "room". At the barrack gate Commander Karhila was again smoking outside, it seemed to be his custom.

 **-Hello again Commander Karhila.-** Greet the old man.  
-Hello Erik, how was it today? -  
 **-I learned to take the units as they should.-  
-**Did you do anything other than train?- The commander asked, although he already knew the answer.  
 **-You know that I combated in the morning, that armored platoon must be under his command.-** I answered  
-Indeed, I just wanted to make sure. Good evening Erik.-  
 **-Good night Commander Karhila.-**

I went into my room, got rid of the units and got rid of all the bags as well as the two backpacks and got on the top bunk.

 _ **Sybilla, could you give me access to the internet?  
**_ _What do you need it for?  
_ _ **I want to take a look at the wikia. I would like to know about my new partners and I am afraid that trying to find out by talking to them would take too much time.  
**_ _Do not you think it's like cheating?  
_ _ **No, I only use all available resources. That I have more resources than the rest of the people of this world is something else.  
**_ _I think it's a good answer. It's not long that tomorrow you'll have to get up early. The wifi is the same as always and the pass too._

* * *

 **Total kills: 91**

 **Breakdown:**

 **Turtles: 62**

 **Heavy turtles: 11**

 **Recon: 12**

 **Sentinels: 5**

 **Nests: 1**

 **Official kills: 19**

 **Breakdown:**

 **Turtles: 15**

 **Heavy turtles: 3**

 **Recon: 1**

 **Sentinels: 0**

 **Nests: 0**


	21. Ch-21: Uncovered

Chapter 21: Uncovered

I got up like any other day and, despite Sybilla's constant complaints, with the melody I set for my mobile alarm. Prepare my equipment, equip me the units, jumping from the upper bunk. And I left the barracks.

Surprisingly at the door was Anabuki waiting for. I hope that not me.

-Ahh, yes, you're punctual.- I was turned around, looking at the track, when he heard noise behind her she turned to me. -I was waiting for you. We have to talk- The tone changed completely to a very serious one when he said "we have to talk".

 _ **Fug ...  
**_ _What have you done?  
_ _ **No idea, in fact I've been here for 2 or 3 days, I have not even had time to do anything ...**_

 **-What happens commander? Is there anything in my behavior that was inappropriate for the witches? -** Ask showing all the surprise I could.  
-Ahhh ... No, you have not done anything wrong.- Anabuki answered hastily.  
 **-It is that with the tone with which he has said it has seemed something serious-** I excuse myself quickly.  
-Don't worry, I just had to talk to you about a mission that we have to accomplish today, your allocation of food and rations so you stop eating food in poor condition, Aurora told me, and; in the last instance that the high command seems to be preparing something and your request may be misplaced. -She released all this tirade as if I was giving the report to a superior, which made me seem that the thing was not with me.  
 **-To the first, -** I squared and saluted militarily. **\- At your orders, commander, I will give you the support you request. To the second; I do not know what to answer I've been eating that all my life, approximately. And, finally, I have not made any request. -** Try to respond as cordially and professionally as I could.  
-I will not accept excuses regarding health, the request was made by me and, I hope that today's mission will bring you combat experience.- He seemed firm in his words, without being serious but firm.  
 **-Where do I get the food? If it seems too complicated, I will continue eating from my reserves ... -  
** -I will not allow something like that, what would you do if something happens to you? -  
 **-I've been eating that for almost eight years and going through areas covered in miasma, why should something happen to me now? -** When I finished the question, I realized that I had talked more about the account, I just hoped that Anabuki would not Take it seriously and continue the conversation.  
-I will not have heard that ... - She answered seriously. Then he changed to a radiant smile. - Follow me, let's go to the kitchens so you can learn how to order the rations.  
 **-And Aurora ?, I was going to continue training with her. -  
** -Today you will be waiting until you are requested for the mission. Can not you wait to swell your number of kills? - Anabuki asked in a funny tone.  
 **-The number does not matter to me. What matters to me is that there are still enemies in the area. -** He answered without emotion or impetus.  
-Of course, of course. The Karlslander soldier always fights for duty and honor ... - It ended with a giggle.  
 **-Do you mock the duty of a soldier? I thought that in Fuso the bushido was present in all the people.-** Again, talk about more. It is difficult for me to control the conversation when you are so punctured.

Anabuki changed her face when she heard a word in her native language. He gave me a look of surprise that, for my part, was reciprocated with a serious look. There were no more words about it. She understood it.

We went to another building, when entering a food scent hit my nose and my stomach roared in response.

 **-Dammit. My body is more honest than I would like.-**

Anabuki and the kitchen staff laughed in response. The commander spoke with the person who seemed to be in charge of the building and when he returned to me he did it with a package that he assured me were rations. He also told me that when I needed food that came here and asked the staff.

After a short tour of the base, a tour that should have taken two days ago, we returned to the hangar where the living rooms and bedrooms were located.

She told me to take the units and leave the equipment. Which I did in my own way; leaving the units as close to the entrance of the living room and the equipment leaving it against the chair where I later sat.

 **\- And what is the plan, to stay here boring us until you ask for help by radio? You know what they say ... -**

Anabuki was going to answer something but closed her mouth and by the time she opened it again I got the impression that this was not what I was going to say at the beginning.

-No, what do they say?- She seemed upset, as if what she was going to say was something she should know from the start.  
 **-The radio will stop working as soon as you need support desperately .-** responded with intonation and right index finger extended as if he was responding masterfully to the question of a teacher.

 _Fifth Murphy's combat laws?  
_ _ **Twenty-third, in fact.  
**_ _How many are in total?  
_ _ **Thirty one. But the last one is just a note.**_

Anabuki laughed with simplicity then stopped suddenly as if I had just remembered something and finally looked me in the eye. -It ... It's true- She only said that.  
 **-Of course it is true. Unfortunately it is ... -**

After that I just stayed in my chair, I get thirsty and reach for my canteen. When I unscrewed the cap, it made a sucking noise and a small cloud of violet fog went outside, while it dispersed took the last drink of water that was inside.

Then lightly shake the container to let it know it was empty, screw the cap back on and proceed to put it in the backpack. When I was going to reach for the backpack, a hand grabbed my arm, that hand was Anabuki's.

-No, that container, we must decontaminate it and if that is not possible to destroy it.- She spoke with determination.  
 **-But it's my canteen ... -  
** -The league will provide you another.-

Having said that, I took off my canteen and took it away only by the chain that held the cap attached to the container when it was not covering the opening. Trying to touch it as little as possible. Then she leave the room. After a while Aurora appeared by the same door, had the appearance of being upset, no wonder; I would be too like that if you canceled a mission and your departure for a mission that you are not even assigned to.

-Did you sleep well Erik?- StuG onee-san asked when I reach the chairs and the sofa. -Make me a place, will you?- Because of my small size it would be possible for us to fit two people in one seat but instinctively deny the request with a shake of the head.  
 **-You have another chair next to you. Why does this have to be? -  
** -Oh, come on, I just want to sleep since we're not going out today.- The truth is that Aurora seemed tired, lifeless; like a zombie like me before drinking coffee in the other life.  
 **-Well, go to sleep again. Total, if they need support, it will be after lunchtime. -** I replied with a shrug. **\- Do you really think the proud witches are going to ask for support and, no less than the ground troops?-  
** -I remember you that I am also one of those "proud witches" and that you and we are the only two terrestrial armored troops in the squadron.-  
 **-But we both know that it is not equal to an air witch and a terrestrial witch.-  
** -What are you using to say that? - While we were talking, the other girls soon appeared from the two doors located on the other side of the room.  
 **\- Come now, if they took us into account. Today we would have left and in an hour or two more trip we would be on the border destroying enemies. In a war, what is more important than destroying your enemy?-  
** -I understand you're angry, but this is a mission given by the high command.- Anabuki answered by joining the conversation. -If causes good impression maybe accelerate the bureaucratic process.-  
 **-But we're not even going to be deployed Aurora or me. We are going to stay here waiting glued to the radio to see if something happens. Thing that usually does not happen.-  
** -These are your orders soldier- Leivonen answered also getting into the conversation. -Now we will give the pertinent information during the briefing of the mission.- Leivonen added as she gestured for me to follow her. Apparently all the girls were going to the other room, I took my things and followed them.

Ursula, Katharine, Haruka and Guiseppina were already occupying the sofa completely so the rest of us remained standing while the two officers brought forward a blackboard with a map.

Leivonen had a metal cylinder in her hands, she offered it to Anabuki and he opened one of its ends by unscrewing a metal lid as well. Then she put her hand inside and when she took it out, she took out a rolled map of itself, put it on the board and hung it on the board. This map showed clear tactical information about the enemy battalions sighted and controlled on the map and, thanks to the military knowledge that Sybilla deposited in me during the "transfer" to this world, I was able to see the places where it was very possible that there were nests. Make a mental note of these points and wait for the explanation of the mission.

Anabuki took a metal rod resembling a baton and with a serious gesture turned towards the witches.

-These are the main objectives.-She explain while pointing out three battalions highlighted in a different color.- Our mission is to destroy these formations to weaken their defenses and make it possible for another squadron to take the strategic position.- She indicate a population marked with a shield.- For this the squadron will be divided into three combat wings. On the one hand Hartmann and O'Hare will take the objective 1; Sakomizu, Cenni and Leivonen target 2 and; Beurling and I will take the third objective. Any questions?-

I raised my hand, I had to do it, although in doing so all the girls in the room directed their attention to me.

 **-And Aurora and me, what will we do? -  
** -Leave on base and protect it in case of attack.- Responded the commander, to which a mocking grimace surfaced in Sakomizu's face.  
-Hahaha, you stay at home.- Sakomizu laughed.

 _ **Damn tanuki ...  
**_ _Calm, with them outside the base you can try to improve your control over your masters.  
_ _ **That is done on enemies. Doing it at home is not the same.  
**_ _It is what it is._

 **-And if nothing happens? Can we leave when they return? -** I asked if there was any way to save the day.  
-I do not think we'll be back in a short time, he expects the duration of the mission to be all day.- Leivonen answered.  
-Well, I want everyone prepared for the mission, they have two hours to prepare.- Anabuki told everyone concluding the briefing.

After waiting for everyone to leave the room I approached the board and marked the search areas for the nests that were totally safe protecting those battalions. If that was their ability to produce troops, these nests were a priority objective that should be taken into account.

When I finished drawing the ship's circles on the map, I took out my cell phone and prepared to take a picture of it, since not all of the information entered the screen, I had to get away from the board, three attempts I took, finally everything entered the screen. Wait for the lenses to focus properly and touch the screen to take the picture. It was at that moment that I noticed something. Something bad. I looked slowly to the right and there I stood without saying anything, the Badass officer Beurling watching in silence of me taking a picture with a black device of the size of an envelope. My face must have changed color because his expression changed to alarm. The next thing was to keep the phone in your pocket and run for the units.

-Wait.- I raise my voice following me. - How do you know there are nests? - Asked with curiosity and surprise trying to hide the fact of what had just happened.  
 **-It is quite obvious looking at the enemy's deployment on the ground and taking into account the strategic elements offered by the landscape.-** I replied as he left the room hastily and without looking back.

As soon as I got to my units there was a boy who was in front of them bending over with a toolbox in one hand.

 **-That will not be necessary. I give them preventive maintenance every night.-** I told the boy while he was taking one of the units.  
-I do not question your work. But in terms of units, I'm the one who knows the most after Officer Hartmann. - The boy answered, he must have taken me for a mechanic. I was going to argue with him and explain when I realized that Beurling was already less than 5 meters away. A picture is worth a thousand words. Take the unit and insert the leg, then do the same with the other and then activate the units before the boy's stunned face.  
 **-I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. I would explain more carefully but I have to leave. -** That said I gave power to the couple of units and leave the hangar.

I had to get away from the track and the base a lot. I had to get away, I had just been discovered.

 _Relax, you do not have to be afraid.  
_ _ **But I just screwed up the mission itself.  
**_ _You have not done anything, if it is a problem for your current objectives. We just have to eliminate it. It does not matter how strong your shield is; the cut of vinto cuts EVERYTHING.  
_ _ **I'm not going to kill people.**_

I was going to keep pulling away and arguing with Sybilla when I heard a unit behind me, I instinctively accelerated. But after a few seconds I heard the sound nearby again. This time I turned around to see who it was. It was Anabuki, she signaled me to slow down and down to earth.

-What happens? Where are you going? Are you going to disobey the first order I give you? - Asked alarmed and hurried.  
 **-What? No, commander, I was just going to do the patrol. -** This was clearly a lie and Anabuki price to notice it.

-Beurling told me ... -

 _ **Ohh, shit ...  
**_ _And Anabuki will be the first to die ...  
_ _ **I'm not going to kill anyone.**_

\- That you have predicted the positions of possible enemy nests and, according to Aurora your tactical opinion should be taken into account. We will try to avoid those air spaces during the mission. Next time do not shut up, tell it at the meeting. And now back to the base today you do not need to do the "patrol" - I emphasize the word with quotes gesticulated on the fingers. - I know you were going for those nests. But it is not a mission that you should take alone.- I dedicate a smile while inviting me to return to base.

 _ **Buff ... By the thickness of a hair she missed. I do not know what Beurling told her ...  
**_ _It is possible that I have not even seen what you were doing.  
_ _ **We are going to continue to play Anabuki for the moment, as it is very possible that he will end up taking those goals.**_

 **-It would not be the first time, and neither will it be the last.-**

Anabuki gave me a slap in the face, nor did I see it coming.

-Do not even think about it. Do not you value your life? What's wrong with Beurling and you? -  
 **-Oh …** \- I touched my face with my right hand where she had hit me. **-Beurling ... What's up with her?-** Anabuki looked surprised as if she should not have said that.  
-Nothing, personal matters. And now it's back to base I want see you go, and when you get there, ask for a communicator, you can not go there without a radio.  
 **-Yes ma'am-** I resigned myself and set course to base. Activate the units and accelerate until I saw the tower again.

-Hayai ... - I could hear as I walked away.

I arrived at the base before her. And that taking into account that the ability to fly should allow you to go substantially faster. Even so, within a few seconds, Anabuki grabbed ground easily on the track.

-Come Erik.- Called me Anabuki again. -I'll give you a radio.-

We went to the last hangar of the base. Place in which were the weapons and most of the equipment. There were the girls who were going to the mission gathered around a table preparing their weapons. None bore more than one weapon except for Anabuki who wore a type-99-2 and his katana. As soon as I approached the table some greeted me, Beurling gave me a complicated look.

 _ **That bitch know it ...  
**_ _Calm._

 **-And where are the radios kept?-** I asked aloud, making myself innocent, knowing that they would probably give me one of those awesomic ear plugs that made the transceiver.  
-I'd give you a transmitter like the one we use but a magical flow stabilizer is required to be able to use it.- Anabuki answered me.  
-And that? Give him one, he only have to learn to stabilize his magic as we did all .- Sakomizu said without thinking, a phrase that made everyone else rolled their eyes before the stupidity.  
 **-Don't you think that if I could I would have done it already? -  
** -Does not have to. It's just that you do not know.-  
 **-I wish it were so simple ... -** I faced Anabuki. **-Give me a real radio. I do not care if you have some monstrous headphones. -** I added while she was looking for a suitable headset on a shelf.  
-Wouldn't they be too big for you? - She asked while holding huge headphones that were similar to the headphones that were used with the Walkman, but monstrously large.  
 **-Nah, it does not matter, ah, take that device that you have on the left.-** Her hand went over several until she reached the one he wanted.- **That. Pass it to me so I will not have transmission problems, whatever I do. -** The device in question was a laryngophone. It is like a microphone but with more sensitivity and that is designed to capture the voice that comes directly from the vocal cords through the trachea.

Take all the equipment and adjust the headset along with the laryngono. Then I hooked the radio to the bottom of the backpacks. All connected and ready.

 _ **As soon as I get access to a laboratory or a workshop, I'm going to make some BJTs that, even if they are too big, will surely be better than the vacuum cells that were used at this time.  
**_ _You're going to skip a few years of research.  
_ _ **Do I have to use only the equipment provided?  
**_ _It was just a comment._

I turned on the device and connected the current input to the generation backpack, adjusted the frequencies and proceeded with the tests;

 **\- Can you hear me? -** Ask quietly through the radio. To which I got a transmission from Aurora, which was not present, in the form of confirmation.

* I hear you perfectly, a little low. *

All right then. I was going to ask Aurora where she was but Ursula approached me.

 **-Does something happen Hartmann officer? -** Ask to note that I had noticed her approach.  
-How do you get energy for the radio? You've done a broadcast, we've all heard it, but the radio that the commander has given you does not have any batteries. So, how does it work? - Asked curious Ursi to realize something very obvious that everyone had overlooked.  
 **-I have a generation unit that "makes" from the backpack of an old unit with backpack. I made some changes and insert a generator and some batteries and now is the piece of equipment that supplies me with electricity for what I might need. -** I explained to Ursi, the only one who could understand what I just said.

The rest of the witches had different expressions; from the one of "I do not know what you're talking about" to the one of "that's not possible".

\- You took an old unit that you found out there and practiced changes to turn it into something totally different? - Asked surprised and almost screaming Ursi.  
 **-That's what I said. Look I belonged to this witch, I do not know but like you. -** I passed one of the photos I took from the aerodrome shed where I "manufactured" the backpack, one where the aforementioned witch posed before the cameras supposedly for a great victory.  
-This is Wilhelmina Frankl! She was one of the last to be evacuated. She was an ace of aerial combat during the first neuroi war. - Ursi explained to me as soon as she recovered her calm due to the initial impact of the declaration.  
 **-I should go to visit her to thank her for keeping the unit in such good condition.-  
** -Ok girls, when you have finished with the preparation go to hangar 1 for the revision.- Anabuki interrupted.

The girls responded with a massive affirmative.

By my part as soon as the girls left the hangar I went to the living room to hang out. And by hang out I mean to activate the scanner in 360 and read and see everything about witches that I had not seen before on the Internet.

Time passed and the witches took off, in a few minutes they left my detection range.

According to the wikia this squad should no longer be here, the witches should have been reassigned to other squadrons; Ursi for example should already be in Rosario investigating and developing the 262, Sakomizu should be in an aircraft carrier. Why were they still here? I had to investigate it.

After reading everything I considered useful for the current situation I went to hangar 3, the place where Ursi's equipment and workshop are stored.

With the tools, the available materials and the inestimable help of the Internet, I created " from scratch" relays to replace the monstrous vacuum cells with which the radio worked. After a couple of hours and five pisses I managed to finish the update, the next step would be to get silicon to build BJT and update the radio to something more manageable and powerful. Despite my future hopes I had managed to reduce the size of the team to almost a quarter, the volume to a sixth and the scope and power to almost double. Not bad.

By the time the new radio was over it was almost lunchtime so I took out one of the combat rations and started eating, but not before sweeping the surrounding area to find out where Aurora was.

No trace, it was not within reach. I finished eating and tried to call her over the radio.

After several unanswered attempts I gave up.

I walked around the base, emptied, nobody. What's happening here? Why is there nobody?

As I saw that there was nothing to do I took my equipment and went for a walk. Today there would be no patrol but today was one of those days that I just wanted to go out and run or fly. But since the second was impossible for me, I went out to see if I could break my own speed record.

I reached the sea, activated the spell of water lift and accelerated everything I could. I was about to activate the zero friction spell when I received a radio transmission.

* ... sk to… lp… dess… tly- *

I took a break in the middle of the sea and activate a support spell that I learned some time ago but had never recognized as useful. The name was an amalgam of Nordic mythology around Thor and Odin. I called it "range extension" it was simply to excite up the particles of water in suspension to the frequency in which the radio messages were broadcast, considerably increasing the power and range of the user's radio if it carried one. That's why it never helped me.

 *** Repeat the message. And this time take your time. *  
** * Erik? Is it you? * It was Anabuki's voice. She seemed scared and worried.  
 ***Yes, it's me. Now tell me, what happens? *  
** *We need help. O'Hare and Beurling have fallen to the ground. I'm hurt *  
 *** Ok, give me your position. And O'Hare's. I'll go for them *  
** * Negative, O'Hare is already being rescued but Beurling is still down there and I can't even hold a gun anymore. She fell in the second circle of objective 3. *  
 ***The circle? That territory is occupied and there must be a nest *  
** * Yes, your assumptions were correct. There were nests there. Hurry up.*

After that the communication was cut off. And, although I tried to reestablish it, it was impossible for me to accelerate to the maximum to reach the position of the target 3 nest as soon as possible.

The position of the supposed nest was near Lake Ladoga. Next to some mountainous formations on its north side. Given its position it would be faster to arrive by sea; with the zero friction spell it would be a matter of minutes.

Soon reach the speed of travel. You could already see the coast, could take advantage of the Neva to stop and get to the big lake before. Before turning to Petesburg pass a few witches, by its signal in the scanner I could know that they were the witches of the base. Without the scanner or magic antenna skill I must have seemed a blur too fast to see it clearly. By leaving them behind I got a radio message.

* Was that your Erik? * I did not recognize the voice or maybe I did not pay too much attention to it. I went forward.

In a short time I will arrive in Petesburg, cross the city with alacrity, without stopping. I had to slow down due to the sinuosity of the river but when I reached the lake I accelerated again and crossed the lake in a few minutes.

When I reached the coast, a strange premonition shook my mind.

 _ **Enemy ahead.  
**_ _I know.  
_ _ **It was the same feeling as when we finished with the Hannover nest. Is it an active nest?  
**_ _It seems. What are you going to do? You will have to find it and avoid dying among so many enemies.  
_ _ **Give me power, I want a scanner of 360º with sweeps of 25 km of range every 5 seconds and 5 km every 2 seconds. We will find it and annihilate every neuroi that enters range.  
**_ _Well said._

The scanner activated and a huge number of red signals appeared in the HUD, I had the position of each and every one of them almost real time. Even so, this was going to be difficult.

Take the MG-42, again, It would be more useful than the FLAK that was for longer distance. I loaded and cocked and applied the most effective spell I knew over it.

As soon as I started having eye contact with the enemies I started firing; as I remembered; bursts of no more than 2 seconds, one burst per enemy, carefully pointing to the core of each of them and firing death by the barrel of my weapon. Calmly and taking my time to destroy each of them but without stopping. Slowing and accelerating the march, changing direction in random moments so as not to leave a pattern of clear movement and that it would be as difficult as possible to land a shot on me.

After eliminating a pair of dozens of enemies, I found a heavily guarded and fortified position, guarded by heavy turtles and overseed by 3 recon. Stop on the other side of a hill and change weapon; the MG by the FLAK. Prepare the long-range weapon and in a moment of high concentration I showed up my head over the crest of the hill to shoot the recon first, in a quick and consecutive salvo of three shots the three recon were destroyed. Then I covered myself again and after a hint of looming again flank the heavy turtles to destroy 3 of them from a blind angle.

After sneaking in their lines I turned around and executed 6 vertical and fast wind cuts on the 6 remaining heavy turtles splitting them in half instantaneously. Then I accelerated back to the nest that although I still could not detect it because it was out of safe range that was there behind.

Accelerate the march and at some point go to a witch with a bloody sweater thrown against a tree.

 **-I'll be with you in a moment-** I said as I passed by and pointed at her with my free hand. **\- First I have to pay a visit to his base.-** Then I pointed to the front.  
-Wait, are you going to leave me behind? - Asked an official injury Beurling.  
 **-You'll be safe here, quiet-  
** -You're kidding? I have seen how you have destroyed them all. I'll go with you.- She tried to lift but fell immediately and let go and shriek of pain and anger (?) Thing that made me stop and turn around to return to her to help her.  
 **-You should not move, you look like you've fallen from the sky, at a lot of speed and you've bounced a few times.-** I realized what I said, because that's probably what happened to her.  
-Indeed. I also lost my weapon, but you have two. I have a shield, you do not. Do you expect to enter a nest without being able to display a shield? - Asked complacent Beurling  
 **-It will not be the first time, nor the last ... Go now is the second time I say this today. Please do not hit me you too-** I replied while interposing the FLAK as a possible defense against an attack.  
-No, I'm not gonna to hit you. But you're going to have to take me.-  
 **-Look I can not think of any way to take you and do not get in the way so just go between the generation backpack and the transport and put your feet on the pins of the units.-** The truth is that I thought a lot of ways to take it but there was no time to explain each and every one of them in this mess.

Beurling, following my instructions, "hooks up" to my equipment and I resumed the march.

As soon as an enemy appeared, the badass officer deployed a shield in front of her, which caused us to almost overturn; for being unaccustomed to it I was scared and made a sharp turn trying to avoid the bright blue obstacle that had suddenly appeared in front of me.

-I'm sorry, I know you're not used to fighting with a shield but you'll have to get used to it because I'm not going to let you hit us.-

I just nodded in response. Then accelerate towards my goal. We arrived at a clearing where six turtle patrols were waiting for us, along with three heavy turtles and eight sentinels.

Sentinels are basically turrets; They do not have any mobility but in return they have a decent capacity for fire and a good defense.

Like before; calmly but without stopping. Empty the magazine and fourteen more enemies fell. I had to recharge, but there was no time so I put the gun back and take the MG, later I learned that Beurling was the one who held the gun when he threw it on my back.

With the MG I dealt death and destruction to the remaining enemies until we reached the nest. Too big to destroy with conventional weapons. So I thought of a "creative" solution in the style of the first battalion.

With some thaumaturgy, summon a small storm over the nest, then compress the air in a cylinder that went through it completely from top to bottom and apply the absolute friction spell to the particles contained in the cylinder. Then discharge the electricity accumulated in the storm directly against the cylinder and summon the very hell over the nest and through it, obliterating completely its structure. Then the gigantic nest, whose real structure we had not even approached to contemplate, collapsed it with a thunderous vacuum and subsequent explosion. Thanks to Beurling's shield we did not die during the explosion. In the end, taking her was a good idea.

 **-Finished. Now we must go back base before I get a crappy fever-  
** -What fever?  
 **-Did you think that using destructive spells has no side effects or pressure on the user? -  
** -Could It kill you? -  
 **-If I happen to be able to if.-**

Take the route to the lake again. The road was silent before Beurling broke it.

-Why did you come for me? -  
 **-That question is stupid. I would have gone for any of you. First of all I have to ask why you were knocked down, are not you supposed to be too good to fall? -** I asked to change the subject.  
-Leave it now, with me you do not have to act, I thought we had left that part clear.-  
 **-I'll leave the "cover" if you stop doing the suicide.-  
** -But it seems important to you. Is not the cover something very important for spies?  
 **-I'm not a spy. And it seems to me totally worth it to change the stealth for a life.-  
** -But then all that secrecy around you ... -  
 **-I can not explain it properly, but what you see is not exactly how it should look. There was an accident that another and end here. Now I have to fight in this war to win a place.-** I could not believe that I was telling everything, but I needed another other person to know and understand me; another human person.  
\- Then you're not from here? -  
 **-It's harder to explain. Even with all her knowledge and his 170 IQ points to Ursi would not understand it.  
** -Ursi ... -  
 **-Yes, Ursi, can I call you Eli? Or is it worth to you with Beurling onee-san?-  
** -That of onee-san is something that Sakomizu said.-  
 **\- It means broadly; sister.-  
** -I see. I prefer you to call me Eli. That a kid calls me sister sounds funny.-  
 **-Yes, right Japs are rare. I mean Fusojin.-  
** -Now that I remember, what was the black device that you had in your hands before you ran away from the briefing room? -

 _ **She saw it ...  
**_ _Yes…_

 **-It's a multifunction device. Although being here some of the functions are inaccessible.-  
** -Ehh, why?-  
 **-Requires an infrastructure to operate at full capacity. And you still have about 50 years to reach that level of technology.-  
** \- You come from the future? - It would be difficult and strange to explain where I come from so we are going to say yes.  
 **-More or less…-**

The rest of the trip can be plotted up on a short supersonic travel with the light of the moon and the stars as a guide through the ocean to the town that uses the port, followed by a short trip by land to the base.

Once there I did not stop until I got to hangar 2, where the rest of the witches were waiting for us; even a visibly worried Aurora. When I arrive I leave my weapons on a shelf before ducking so that Eli could get off more easily.

The other witches seemed slightly injured, it must have been a hard battle.

-Commander I have something to report- Ad Eli addressing Anabuki. I could just stand there while watching the scene.  
-What is Beurling official about? - Inquired Anabuki.

And Eli just gave the report aloud, I was going to retire when I get to the part where I "rescue" her and then how I ended up with the enemy endowment in full and erased their nest from the map. Moment in which everything was very quiet and a chill ran down my back. Take advantage of the silence to try to leave the hangar in stealth. Which did not go as well as I expected because someone put her hands on my shoulders and held me firmly preventing the strategic withdrawal. When I turned my head to see who was holding me I found an answer that I did not want. Aurora was the person who kept me in place without moving, I looked with a face would be and a cold look like winter itself in Siberia.

-Well, look. It seems you've been partying there. Did not you think to call me? - I was visibly upset but more so when I disappeared after the briefing.  
 **-But you did not even answer the radio when it was time for lunch ... And you accuse me of not using the radio? If you had been with the active radio you would have heard the transmission and you would have come. -** Counterattack.  
-Ahh yes? And how am I going to travel a thousand kilometers with some land units? - Augmented Aurora.  
-That's no excuse, Erik went by sea, I do not know how he did it but he crossed the Ladoga in the same way. Ask him to show you he also uses land units and he went to the call for help. - Eli defended me.  
 **-You do not help Eli, master's degrees can not be learned by anyone. As far as they are incompatible with the familiars.-** Nothing true but it was the only reason that I could think to explain the fact that there was never any witch who used masters. That by their power of fire and destruction in mass they seemed to me totally palatable by anyone.  
-Eli? Did something happen between the two of you while we were not there? - O'Hare asked without further ado.  
 **-Yeah, Eli became my mobile barricade.-  
** -Although you did not use me on any occasion- Responded the aforementioned.  
 **-The summary is that I made a deal with her to stop throwing her life down the toilet in exchange for leaving my facade.-  
** \- What facade? - Sakomizu asked curiously.  
 **-The one that I was forced to wear chibi tanuki.-  
** -What did you call me? - Asked aggressively, the envelope name must sound more offensive than you calculate.  
 **\- Now if you excuse me, I have to check my equipment and food and write my report ... -** That said, I simply turned around or tried because Aurora kept me on the site. I released a small static discharge that made her let me go and instinctively move away, when I took the opportunity to leave the room.

I did my "homework" and went to sleep not without first greeting the old man who was, of course, smoking in the barrack door.

* * *

 **Seriously leave reviews if you have doubts or do not seem good as the story goes. After a couple of reviews were the ones that made me start with this new writing style.**

 **Total kills: 162**

 **Breakdown:**

 **Turtles: 62**

 **Heavy turtles: 17**

 **Recon: 15**

 **Sentinels: 13**

 **Nests: 2**

 **Official kills: 92**

 **Breakdown:**

 **Turtles: 63**

 **Heavy turtles: 16**

 **Recon: 4**

 **Sentinels: 8**

 **Nests: 1**


	22. Ch-22: Finishing the job or trying it

Chapter 22: Finishing the job or trying it.

 **Well, the fanfic has reached 3000 views. It's going so well that I do not believe it.**

 **This week's chapter will be about settlement and consolidation**

* * *

The morning after the rescue I woke up like any other day, began to get used to the squadron schedule. I equip the units as usual and take all my equipment and weapons; I left through the barracon door ready to finish the job. Destroying nests was the goal I had set. You could say that that was the reason why he was in this world; to destroy the terrestrial component of the neuroi and, together with the witches that would destroy the aerial component, we would liberate the earth from them.

I went out to the landing track, I set course; 111º, distance; 420 km. Everything ready to go.

Supply energy to the units and start the start sequence then accelerate to get a good 80 km / h, I had traveled about 40 km when something pass whistling a few millimeters from my forehead to hit the ground; instinctively take the FLAK, equip it with the zero friction spell and point in the direction from which the attack came and; shoot; shoot without thinking well, when the bullet had left the gun barrel I realized against whom it had fired. My bullet, faster than conventional ammunition, crossed the space between the two of us in less than a second. I leave a strange burn mark on Anabuki's forehead as she was instinctively pointed at the head. My commander could dodge it, luckily since with the support spell activated and; to her surprise; the bullet cleanly pierced her shield as if it were a scant light armor.

I do not know which of the two scared the most ...

-I'm going to ignore the attack, since I shoot first and without warning.- Anabuki announcement with a confident smile. -But I will not ignore that you disobey an order.-  
 **-When did that happen? -** I asked surprised, because I did not know that they had given me any order of any kind.  
-Are ... Aurora did not tell you? Until the injured witches recover, we will not take missions outside of our range of action. -The commander declared.  
 **-No, she did not say anything to me. And why do we have to wait for the rest ; O'Hare and Eli to recover? -  
** -Not only were O'Hare and, Eli? Wow, you became close during the rescue. Let's go back to base.- Answered Anabuki.

Apart from the look when I ask about that approach, my teen hormones made me be ashamed of something like this although there should not be any reason for it.

 **\- Well, there were many casualties? But that does not mean that we stop taking missions outside. I have more reach, I can take those missions. -** Wait to see her reaction to the answer given, it did not seem good. **-If I am ordered-** I hasten to add trying to improve the situation.  
-No, it's not a question of orders. In fact, you will not be given orders like that. Until we receive confirmation from the high command you do not officially belong to the squad. I can not ask you to risk your life to a mission away. Anabuki argument.  
 **-Man, as you can ... -** Her expression was affirmed before that inconclusive answer. [sigh] **\- Okay, let's get back to base. But do not tell anything about the support spell, Hartmann will get very heavy ... -  
** \- Support spell? I did not see such a thing, I only saw a bullet through my shield inexplicably as if it were paper. - Anabuki asked.  
 **-The bullets are "enchanted" with a zero friction spell, so they are faster, precise and penetrating .-** I explained.  
-I would like you to teach me that "spell" if possible.- I request Anabuki.  
 **-Of course, what is your general idea about fluid mechanics?-  
** -I think I missed that class ... - Anabiki answered with a shrug, which made her form a very funny pose with the Type in her hands.  
 **-Then, without a theoretical physics basis, it will be difficult.-  
** -If it's for knowledge, why do not you ask Ursula? - Anabuki said.  
 **-It's complicated; a part of me wants to explain everything to see where she comes and the other shouts at me that I should not let her come near me.-  
** -And what does the heart tell you?  
 **\- I will not listen to that stupidity ... -**

 _If it is for attitude, you are fulfilling all expectations about how to be Karlslander.  
_ _ **Thanks, I guess.**_

-It remains completely clear to me after reading the report of the official Beurling that you could perfectly with those nests. But if something happened to you ... Aurora ... -  
 **-I do not think you should worry, I've survived worse situations. Also Aurora is not my mother is not even family, I do not understand why she should react like this .-** I replied to Anabuki while turning around to head back to base.  
-I think there are things that you are overlooking. Changing the subject, what did you mean by that facade last night? - I ask with a mixed face of concern and curiosity.  
 **-To bring up an active wizard with 3 out of 5 effective masters and with fighting experience can not seem like a coincidence. In fact it is not, I wanted Aurora; "The terror of morocco" taught me from the beginning. Although I was not sure I would find her so easily.-** I replied with almost all sincerity. You had to omit certain pieces of information, although as a person of Fuso you should know what "isekai" means, you would not have to know what the term implies.  
-I see ... You said that every night you check your equipment and write a report, but I have not seen any of them yet.- He kept looking at me for a while after that request and the environment started to become uncomfortable.  
 **-I did not know that you had to give yourself to someone-** I replied with wide eyes and expressing innocence. Anabuki sighs in part and put her hand to her forehead.  
 **-And what do you think they were for? -** She asked in that tone that teachers use when they throw a question in class and the students end up giving themselves the correct answer. This situation was exactly the same. A light bulb went on in my head when I remembered that the Karlslanders loved having huge libraries with documentation collected in other battles. I guess that documentation is obtained from ALL battles.  
 **-Ohhh, well, it makes sense ... Do you want them all? -  
** \- Wait what? Do you have them here? -  
 **\- Of course I always travel with all my equipment, you never know what can happen. -** For the face that she put before the answer that was not the answer she expected.  
-But here; here? I mean, ALL? - She asked with wide eyes.  
 **\- Of course. -** I answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The rest of the trip went without incident while we talked about everyday things. We arrived at base at some point. As soon as I land, I take off my backpack and look for the reports, I took them all and gave them to Anabuki. She looked a bit uneasy at the weight of so many papers written and took the block of leaves with gratitude. Then I went to see Eli, it would be a shame if she would die after having taken her out of there alive and after the epic battle against the enemy battalion and nest.

I de-equipped the units before entering the living room and I took the rest of my equipment and weapons with me as usual. Before entering the room I saw the mechanical guy yesterday. I made him promise not to touch my units. I think it was counterproductive, because now he look at them with even more curiosity.

I entered the room and leave the backpack and my weapons against a wall, it was not planed to enter Eli's room with her convalescing and I been armed to the teeth, it would be little considered by me; It would be like saying "look, I can keep fighting, you not".

While leaving my things the commander stepped with her katana and the pile of reports to her room.

As soon as I looked up after leaving my things against the wall I saw Leivonen leaving the "officers' wing".

 **-Sub-commander, how are the girls? Commander Anabuki told me that we had more casualties than I thought at first.-**

The alluded girl fixed her gaze on me, a severe and strong look. She changed the gaze in a few seconds. -You have wounds and cuts. How come you did not say anything? I thought you were unharmed from the battle. - Apparently her previous anger must be linked to that belief.

 **-You can never hope to get out of a battle unharmed. You must accept that you are going to receive some injury. And these are only flesh wounds. I do not know how I would have been if I had fallen from the sky like Eli ... I mean like the Beurling officer.-** I answered with an academic tone at the beginning and nervously calling Eli before an officer.  
-It does not bother me that you call her like that if she does not bother you. And for the battle you had according to Eli? Did not you go out unscathed enough?-

The truth is that the sub-commander was right, for the battle that had left my wounds were nothing. But also keep in mind that my combat style is not as risky as the witches simply because they can deploy a strong barrier against attacks and I do not.

 **-The truth is that I play differently to witches, my "specialties" are remote attacks and early detection, if together both specialties the enemies never had any opportunity.-  
** -Early detection? I did not know what you had is skill.-  
 **-More than ability is like an instinct. I know where the enemies are or where they are going to appear; I just have to wait for them to come out of their hiding places to shoot them. -** I wanted to omit at all costs the true nature of my scanner, since the fact that it was done by a "familiar" supervisor in exchange for magic would be strange even for the level of rarities that they are used to handle.

-I understand, if it is an instinct it does not have a clear explanation and can not be taught to anyone else. It's okay, continue. Elizabeth's room is the first on the right as you enter the "troop room wing".-

I raised my right hand as a thank you and went to the troop wing, crossed the door and looked to my right to look for the first door. I stopped in front of her and gave three rhythmic taps in it, wait for an answer or permission but I did not get one of the two so I opened the door a crack and scan the room through it. Eli was still asleep in her bed. I entered the room quickly and without making a noise.

I approached the bed and reach a chair in which was a jacket, a shirt and a pair of tights hanging from the back; I sat in the chair and stared at Eli as she slept. If she pretended to be asleep she did it very well, I stood there for a while in silence, I thought about waking her up as my mother did with me when I was little but that would be something violent considering the situation. Instead, I took out my cell phone, plugged in the radio headphones and put on my music while surfing the internet. A couple of articles later I noticed movement in the periphery of my vision and when I glanced sideways I saw that Eli looked at me sleepily from his bed. I did the only thing that could happen to the head of a teenager in a situation like this; I opened the app on the camera and I took a picture, a photo for the rest of eternity.

-What is that, what have you done, what are you doing in my room? - Eli asked, still with tears in her eyes.  
 **-It's the same device I was wearing when I analyzed the map; a photo, for eternity, I upload it to the internet so that it can not be erased and; I came to see you, the commander said you were injured and you could not go flying in a while. -** List while making numbers with the fingers of one hand.  
-Ah, of course, that black gadget, yes, I think I can not fly in a while ... Take a picture !? -  
 **-Wow, calm down. It's just a picture, it's not going to take your soul or anything like that.-  
** -When you reveal the reel I want you to destroy it.- He answered with red cheeks of shame.  
 **-Of course, if you want to erase it already; whatever, it's already in the cloud ... -** I replied while shrugging my shoulders.  
\- What cloud? - Eli seemed confused, it was expected to take at least 60 years of technology.

I deleted the pic, in the terminal, I have a functionality by which the data is saved automatically in Drive; that copy is safe; I will make a collection of witches pics. I do not imagine what the fans would do with real photos of real witches ... I'll have to keep them encrypted.

 **-Done... -** I said with dismay. **-What is that? Do you recover? It seems that you fell from very high because with your magic and your shield you were worse than me.-  
** -I had to fight before you found me.- answered something angry.  
 **-And I, do you think there was no combat until I found you? I had to make my way to your position. But bah, it was worth it. You are alive and in one piece .-** responded with a cheerful smile.  
-...- Eli just kept quiet while blushing.  
 **-Are you going to stay in bed until you are completely healed? -  
** -Of course not, just as today was absolved of having to make patrol I wanted to sleep late.- He answered while he wrapped himself with the blanket of the bed up to eye level.  
 **-Well, I'll leave you alone so you can dress ...** -

I started to leave the room when Sybilla made an appearance.

 _Amm ... I just realized one thing.  
_ _ **Any more contribution on my way of being? Something that makes me not look like Karlslander?  
**_ _No and yes.  
_ _ **Explain yourself.  
**_ _Remember that you have given Anabuki the reports ...  
_ _ **Yes, and?  
**_ _You gave him ALL the reports.  
_ _ **Yes, and?  
**_ _Including the three or four of the beginning of your "journey" in which you relate how you came to this world, how you got the powers, how you researched to develop them and all your way to this base._

 **-FUCK ... -** I had to be a very funny face and I must have been very white because Eli was scared.  
-What happened? - I did not answer her. I just left the room, activated the combat status and headed to the officers wing.

I opened the door and went to the room inside which the mark of Anabuki commander was, I opened that door and entered in silence. A surprised Anabuki looked in my direction.

-Something wrong? You should call before you go in.- I did not pay attention just swept the desk to find the pile of reports, take it and look for the first four. After going through the complete sequence a couple of times I came to the conclusion that they were not there. I turned to my commander trying to keep his face.  
-Looking for these? - Asked with a funny face, like who is playing, while he was holding a sharp edge in his hand.  
 **-It's possible. Have you already read them? -** I answered and add the question.  
-I was reading them right now, I was curious that you were like that.- With the active combat status but unarmed I could still do many things. I made a simple gesture with my hand and two wind blades appeared, made with compressed air to such an extent that they were visible to the naked eye.  
 **-Renew them, before were too late.-** I said in a low, hoarse voice.  
-C'mon, there is nothing to be afraid of. I do not care where you come from, you're helping.- She answered while opening her arms in the form of an embrace. I undid the blades, I felt in some way that I could trust her. But I kept the combat status.  
 **-It does not matter, return them.-  
** -I'll read all of them.- she answered with that playful smile that sometimes shows.  
 **-If it comes to me that this information comes out ... -** Take a break to check your physical response. She seemed tense, she must have understood the situation. It exceeds my expectations, I did not expect you to understand it. **-There will be no security distance-** Add, to which I swallow loudly and visibly. Then without deactivating the combat state relax the posture and the gesture.  
 **-So? What do you think of my little "kidnapping"? -  
** \- I have not yet reached that part, in fact I have read everything except the first three.- Her face trembles when I pronounced "kidnapping".  
 **-In that case I'll stay here, while you were reading them ... If it's not inconvenient.-** She looked clearly altered, as if she expected to see something incredible in the following reports, and it was not misguided.  
-Su ... Sure, take a seat, it will not be long. - I took a seat and wait while she finish reading.

As she read the reports her face changed to a mixture of fear, surprise and maybe even curiosity.

-This ... It can not be, it's ... Impossible.- It was all that he could articulate after the reading.  
 **-Welcome to my world. I guess now my intentions are clearer.-  
** -Also I can not let you go alone to destroy nests.- Sign, or maybe just stubborn. If the fusojin are like the Japanese then the second.  
 **-Now return the reports, I do not think I'll send them to the "top brass" .-** I said while stretching my hand waiting for delivery.

That did not take long to occur, Anabuki returned to order the sheets and I pass them all.

 **-Not a word of this ... -** I added before leaving while threatening the index finger.  
-Yes yes, there will be no safe distance. But let me tell you that for many explosives that you join you can not make the base explode. - Responded confidently.  
 **-Well let me tell you something, too; I already have destroyer spells.-** She changed her face when I said that. It was a lie, more or less. The set of spells that I used to destroy the nest turned out to be quite a broken combination but in my opinion it was still far from what a dertoyer spell really should be.

After that strange little conversation, leave your room and the officers' wing.

When I went out to the living room were all the other girls remaining in it completely silent, it was impossible that they had heard something clearly from there but I had to make sure

However before opening his mouth Sakomizu went ahead and expressed his doubts.

-H… Have y… you taken her? - Asked with her face completely red and stammering.  
-What? What the fuck do you think we've done there? - I asked incredulously.  
-All.- Cenni replied while drawing in the air a heart with her hands.  
-Nice, well done my student. Although I have not taught you that.- Aurora answered with a wicked smile.

My answer; direct and concise; a wind blow to her face, low power but with enough to send her to fly to the other side of the room.

-Who is silent agreed- Eli said.  
 **-Do you want another wind blow like Aurora? -** I replied to Eli as I raised my hand towards her direction and accumulated mana in a threatening manner.  
-No, no, it's not necessary- Eli answered while gesturing with his hands.  
 **-Today the commander does not allow me to leave the base, in fact until the wounds witches recover we can not leave our territory.-  
** -You were arguing that with Tomoko? - Eli asked.  
 **-Do not call her by her first name, she's your commander and the fusojin do not like anything to be called by their first names. And, yes, that was arguing with her. But she is firm in her decision. I did not get her to change her mind. Today I will dedicate myself to finish developing a destroyer spell; the one that does not want to end up hurt that sees the fireworks from far. -** I announced before leaving the living room and go for my units. Before leaving the room I saw how Ursi's eyes shone because of the comment on the masteries.

When I arrived at the hangar, I found that my units were not there.

 **-Oh ... Seriously? -** I swept and found the units in the hangar next door.

I moved for them but when the mechanic arrived the other time I was kneeling next to the left unit; It was partially disassembled.

 **-Eh, what do you think you do? -** I asked him when approaching me.  
-Ahh, Commander Anabuki asked that the ground units of the squadron be ready for combat at any time so that by not knowing these probe to dismantle them first.- explained the boy.  
 **-Yeah, but why are you playing with my units?** -  
-Orders of your commander. Also the energy distribution was completely wrong. - He answered with pride while puffing his chest.  
 **-Yeah, well, leave me clarify a couple of things that will probably change your mind. First the wizards can not deploy shields so deriving energy from the already non-existent projectors is a useless expense. Second, I do not have the main weapon of the unit, I do not know where it is; it did not come in the same box or in any of its surroundings, so deriving energy from it is also an unnecessary expense. And, finally I like the maneuverability and speed so the flow is over fed to the engines of ether .-** I could see how he changed the face of tranquility to consternation with each point that added to the reasoning.  
-Then let me undo it and reassemble the unit.-

I nod and dedicate myself to help him assemble the unit. Then I took the other unit and "offered" to take maintenance together.

We were together for a while, more or less until lunchtime. Then I took out a combat ration and I started to eat. He took out food from a sheet metal pan he carried with him.

Without waiting for anything when we finished eating I said goodbye and equipped the units and left the base. Anabuki was waiting for me again.

 **-I do not go for the nests ... -** Clarify trying to get ahead of the facts.  
-It was not because of that. You attacked Aurora. I accuse myself with the look of a mother when she scolds her children.  
 **-I thought it was more appropriate than hitting her in the face.-  
** -In the end, do not repeat it again.- She taught me with her index finger.- And I heard from the girls that you were going to perfect your magic. Let me accompany you, I want to see the extent of your power. It would be good if I can witness your destructive power and thus be able to use my word and testimony so that they allow you to enter the army.- I looked at her, in the eyes. She would not change her mind even if he threw a rock at her head.  
 **-Your self, but as I told the girls the fireworks will be violent because what I want to try could get out of control.-  
** -Don't worry, I'll stay at "safe distance" .-  
 **-Did you hear anything of what I told you in your room? -** She did not say anything, she just stared into my eyes; holding my gaze.

Note movement to my back and instinctively take hold of the weapon, Anabuki tried to calm me down with conciliatory gestures. When I turned around, there was Ursi, O'Hare and Cenni on the threshold of the hangar.

-We also want to see.- I declare with decision Ursi.  
-We have our reliable shields after all.- I clarify O'Hare.

Cenni just looked at me and nodded.

 **-Do whatever you want, after all, do not listen to me. -** Answer by fully surrendering.  
-Go to your units, according to what I said in Beurling's report today we will see something out of the ordinary.-  
 **-I'll go to that lake with an unpronounceable name that is 30 or 40 kilometers to the east.-** That said, I only gave power to my units and accelerated towards the aforementioned lake.

The girls were starting to take off when I left the territories of the base.

As I approached the lake doubts assailed me about what had happened today, a voice took me out of my reverie; It was the voice of Aurora who seemed to be perfectly unharmed.

 **-Aurora ... Sorry for the before.-  
** -Don't worry, I make a calculation a little badly. The girls at your age and in that situation would have turned red and would have fled. I did not expect the guys to have a more aggressive response. But I'm fine, you did not hit hard after all. Right? - Aurora read me like an open book, it was as if she knew me all my life.  
 **-Yes I did it a little loose. I did not control my strength well and did not want to go through. Today…-  
** -Today? To day what?-  
 **-Nothing, you'll see.-**

We arrive at the edge of the lake, wait to be able to hear closer the units of the other girls to start.

I started by expanding a small network based on signal extension but this time destined to have all the possible information and in real time about what happened around me in a radius of 100 meters. Continue agglomerating air as in a wind blade only this time inside the "structures" of wind there were particles of water that, due to the pressure to which they were subjected, the wind blades were frozen forming a complex network of ice crystals. Continue pressing to lower the temperature more and more to form a superconducting condensate, then apply the static electricity that had accumulated in the area of the signal extension. Finally I take out my MG and load a single bullet, align the MG cannon with the structure and shoot the weapon. Due to the electromagnetic force accumulated in the structure, the bullet was accelerated 20 times the exit speed of the weapon and an orange glowing ray was drawn as the bullet's wake. The projectile hit the water causing an incredible explosion of steam and shock wave that even reached us and unbalanced a bit to some of the witches.

 **-Is not sufficient…-**

Expand the structure making it 3 times larger, excepting the air particles around it and was enveloped by voltaic arcs. Then create a "chamber" of combustion at one end of the structure. Wait until the structure is "loaded" with the maximum static electricity. It was then that I took a 20mm bullet from the pocket of the harness and with a thumb stroke I launched it into the sky. Before it fell the "collected" with more wind structures and was taken to the combustion chamber. Once there I looked around to make sure that everyone was watching.

 **-Well let's go there ... -**

A small lightning "shot" the bullet. The enormous potential difference of the condensed and superconducting ice rails of my new railgun catapulted the bullet's metal at hypersonic speed, so much so that before leaving the rails the bullet had already turned into molten metal traveling at super terminal velocity towards land, more specifically the other shore.

When I hit the noise and the light I expelled was like it would have dropped a bomb of several hundred kilos of TNT at that point, a bomb that I knew did not exist yet.

I went to take refuge next to Aurora, who looked at me confused but when the shockwave indicated that she was approaching inexorably, she immediately understood it and deploy her shield in front of the two of us to protect us. It may be that a direct hit is not possible to block with the shield of any witch but the shock wave and the remaining energy if.

Due to the force of the shock wave and, despite the shields some witches were dragged by the force of the current, well some did not; only Cenni and Ursi who seemed to have less flying experience.

As a result of the impact, an almost perfect hemispheric cavity was created on the ground, the lake's water entered that cavity, instantly becoming steam when it touched the molten rock of the enormous crater.

 **-Well, I've enlarged the lake a little. The same would have to have looked for a location like the island of Fehmarn to carry out the tests.-** I shrugged my shoulders and turned around **. -Back to base, if I continue shooting I will run out of mana and I will faint and if I try to make it bigger my brain will be fried. In fact I should already have some fever.-** I added as I set course back to base.  
-Fever? Why? - Asked with some curiosity Ursi.  
 **-Because of lack of familiar and, therefore, natural stabilization; the spells you have to think them, imagine them and visualize them for yourself. This requires a lot of concentration, it seems fun and even sounds funny but you think so much and so strong that the temperature of your brain rises to such an extent that you have a fever or, if you pass you can be frying your brain. As you train and do more and more times the same spells you just do the calculations automatically and roughly so you do not "heat up" your head. -** Explain trying to be as clear and concise as I could.  
-So, experimenting would kill you? - Ursi continued asking.  
 **\- In fact Ursula, is not that I do not want to continue "playing" with my masteries or do it more often, but if I do not do it more safely I could lose my life.-  
** -Then why do not you just use your support spells, like the one you used in the ammunition? - Anabuki asked.  
 **-You told me you will not mention it. And the fact is that the promise of getting an attack that can end a hive with a blow is very tempting, is not it? It would overcome the power of any of the "wunderwaffe" of Karlsland.-** I responded quickly to my commander.

She covered her mouth with her hand. -Oh, wow. Sorry. It was not my intention.- Now I could feel Ursi's gaze moving towards me, looking at me so intensely that I could go through the armor of my units and hit the ground.

Simply lead the march back to the base when Sybilla warned me of enemy presence in the area. Order a sweep and detect no less than 20 air enemies, of course without the patrol witches sooner or later we had to see them appear. Activate the combat state immediately, taking my FLAK and equipping the zero friction support spell, recklessly testing a smaller version of the railgun on the gun barrel; covering it with an almost crystalline structure of ice triangles, I applied static electricity to it and in a quick succession of detections by sweeping and shooting empty the magazine while finishing with the airborne neuroi that entered range; one per bullet. There were many, I had to recharge. While recharging I felt my vision blur and my legs tremble, kneel on the floor to gain stability and empty the charger again. I got up with some difficulty and turned around again to face Aurora with a rather childish smile on my face, clearly looking for approval, the next thing I remember is how the world "fell" to the left. No, more precisely I fell towards the right. Then everything went black.

I was adrift in the most complete darkness for a while, I could talk to Sybilla with what became a little more enjoyable.

 _ **What has happened?  
**_ _You've "disconnected".  
_ _ **What? How do I get disconnected? Why?  
**_ _Your head temperature was too high. You have logged out to prevent further damage. Like when you reach the threshold of pain and you faint ... Well, something similar.  
_ _ **And why am I still talking to you?  
**_ _I hold your consciousness active. I try to avoid the same thing happened to you when you did your first wind blow.  
_ _ **Purrfect ... And now what? Are we still in combat?  
**_ _I think yes, with you inactive I can not see what happens on the outside.  
_ _ **Great, why only Anabuki and I were armed? Are not we supposed to be at war?  
**_ _No idea, you'll have to ask the girls when you wake up, if you will do.  
_ _ **Very reassuring ...**_

I was talking with her for a while, I do not know how much time passed since my "deactivation" until I woke up in an unknown bed. Yes, I opened my eyes and a huge migraine assaulted my senses, trying to get over it, I realized that I was not in my bed or in that snowy plain.

I looked at both sides and discovered two things; one was that it was already night and the other that a very possibly worried Aurora slept in a chair next to the bed in which I was.

She was deeply asleep, I looked for the cell phone to know the time, and out of curiosity, I felt my chest and was not there; in fact, the harnesses were not either. Look at my body, under the sheets, I was in my underwear. Full of scars for the little shrapnel that rained down on me when I used to destroy them at point-blank range. Then I did the only thing I could do in that situation.

I stretched my arm until my hand touched Aurora's shoulder.

 **-Ehh ... -** I said as I shook her. **-Eh, eh, ehhhhh ... -** It seemed like nothing could wake her up

Accumulate mana in the eyes in order to see better in the low light of the room, I began to see more clearly.

My things looked like they were in another chair at the foot of the bed, obviously not everything. The units, the weapons, the radio and the two backpacks were missing. I got on all fours on the bed, trying not to make noise, when I get to the chair look in the pockets to look for the mobile. I did not find it, then I pulled the shirt that hung from the backrest, gently so as not to make noise. I put it on and when I finished fastening the last button I noticed something behind me I tensed up and stayed completely still.

-How long have you been awake?- Aurora asked in a sleepy low voice.

 **-I would not know what to say.-** I answered in a voice so hoarse that it indicated that I had been "deactivated" for a while, as Sybilla said. **-I woke up, I saw you next to me, I tried to wake you up but you did not answer. That's why I started to dress.-**

At that moment I heard noise outside the room, someone entered the room by opening the door wide and turning on the light. You know what they say that if someone who carries a NVG active in the dark and you focus with powerful light will be stunned, well then true. When she turned on the light I felt as if my corneas were burning.

 **-Ahhg ... -** Close your eyes immediately to avoid further damage.  
-Ohh I'm sorry, I'll leave the light off. -A voice apologized, as I felt through the eyelids that, effectively, turned off the lights again. The voice belonged to a woman but did not place her in any of the women she already knew.

Wait to regain consciousness about the stun. Then I opened my eyes, the room could be seen again clearly, although I still cried my eyes for the previous mishap. I looked at the woman who had turned on the lights; she was a doctor or a nurse … She was definitely a health worker. I wore a long white coat buttoned up above the knees, as I looked down I realized that possibly dressed with the same "style" as the witches so I surreptitiously raised my eyes until I stared at this new person eye to eye.

-Well, that was true- the woman said as she covered her mouth lightly with her hand.- It's true that she has magic but, I know she's a boy.- She added while looking at my lower section, she looks away for shame and I hurried to put on my pants.

Another woman entered the room and the exterior light closed again, so I had to cover my eyes with my forearm; however, before the light blinded me, I recognized the silhouette of Anabuki and her strange hakama.

 **\- How long have I been off, commander? -** Before this question the nurse (?) Said goodbye with a gesture and left the room.  
-Only a few hours. What happened? - I ask with concern in his voice.  
 **-I think I'm "turned off" by the fever.-  
** -Yes, indeed when they brought you you had 48º of fever. We thought you would die. - Said a familiar voice from the hall. What a gossip the nurse, if she leaves the room that does not stay  
-It happened ss the nurse that STILL BE THERE sayed. - She answered towards the door, later we heard how the person on the other side of the entrance walked away. Thank you. -Well, how are you? -  
 **-I think I do not have a fever anymore. We were in combat, what happened with the enemies, if I remember correctly I could not finish with everyone. -** I asked alarmed when I realized the situation in which I had left them.  
-Don't worry, I'll finish them by myself. - Answered Anabuki while closing her fist. - Now you must rest until you replenish yourself.- She added while looking at me with some disgust.  
 **-And my things? They were not in the room when he woke up.-  
** -Quiet, we take everything when the battle is over.- Clarified Aurora.  
-Yes, take possession of your things, some of them seemed too interesting to Ursula and we had to take them into custody.- I dropped on the bed before that announcement. -I still have not managed to unlock the black device, how many possible combinations? -

Surely it would refer to the pattern lock.

 **-Let's see, nine points of which four have five possible addresses, another four six and the center with the other eight so; four times five plus four times six plus eight. It's forty-five, now; the pattern I think allows a maximum of twelve movements so twelve raised to forty five make …-**

 _Three point six times ten raised to forty eight.  
_ _ **Seriously? I did not expect it to be so much.  
**_ _But yes, it is.  
_ _ **Ok, thanks.**_

 **-Three coma six times ten raised to forty eight.-  
** -And that means? - Anabuki asked poker face.  
 **-Thirty-six, and forty-seven zeros behind. Do not you think it's too much for a brute force attack?-**

Anabuki reached out to the weird hakama and pulled my phone from it. -Take it, I'll give it back.-

I took it and, so that they did not find out my pattern, I unblocked it with the biometric sensor

-How? But if I have not seen you do any drawing. - Anabuki jump like a small child when he saw the start screen, it was 23:43, a little late but because of the rest he was not sleepy now.  
 **-It has a biometric sensor. It is more comfortable than introducing the pattern every time.-**

After talking for a while they left me in my new room resting until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **I have opened a forum in my profile so you can ask what you want. I also opened a poll for the next chapter. I do not bite, you can send reviews or PMs.**

 **I was also looking for a beta reader on the subject that during the phase of machine translation the subjects are lost or changed. If someone does not care if he notifies.**


	23. Ch-23: I think I shouln't have seen that

Chapter 23: I think I should not have seen that.

 **Well it is possible that some of you of equal, or that simply you have not noticed the forum. Today is Friday, I have already started with the preparation of the weekly chapter and I have not received any review or PM or even a sad vote in the poll that hangs on the forum. I will put a link for you to access and change the survey to be for chapter 24.** **Forum**

 **Let's begin**

* * *

Today, the day could not start better; in a soft and warm bed and without having to get up early to do patrol. He did not leave because he did not want to but because the commander strictly prohibited him from leaving "on the march" alone or accompanied. And that would have been everything, I could have found some way to circumvent the "security" imposed by the chain of command were it not for the fact that they were watching me closely; why? I did not do anything wrong. And with narrowly I mean that Aurora slept here, locked the door and hid it, I do not know where but she said that she was in a place that I would not dare to touch; I do not want to think about it because because of this adolescent body I will think badly; completely blocking the exit. I could simply go out the window or throw the door down but Aurora would have prevented me and with the strength she had would not have been nice.

I don't even know if they let me go out to breakfast with the rest of the troop. To test the terrain a bit I get up in a lazy way as if I had not been awake since my alarm sounded, yes, I sound. I had to hurry to put the phone under the pillow to muffle the sound for not waking Aurora.

She yawns soundlessly and unconcernedly to make me notice and I have to say that it worked because Aurora rejoined quickly as if she did not want to be seen sleeping like that.

 **-Good morning, Aurora-** I said with a somnolent air and tears in my eyes.  
-Good morning, Erik, have you rested well? - Answered a visibly nervous Aurora. Why will she be nervous? - Today I think we will continue on base, unless something clear happens.-  
 **-Well, I thought the witches recovered quickly from the wounds. The witches are not ready yet? -** I asked curiously, the truth is that it was never mentioned how long it takes a witch to recover from wounds but if it was mentioned sometime in the anime that they get very little sick and that in case of illness duration is usually less than in a normal person so I thought that the wounds should be similar.  
-I do not know, I spent the night with you. - A condescending look is project from my eyes. - So that you do not escape. - She hastens to add.  
 **-It's not like I'm going to escape, right?-**

She did not answer anything, a somewhat awkward silence was created. I think he was not going to believe what he had just said, quite normal; I did not believe it or I ...

 **\- Don't you trust me? -  
** -It's not that we do not trust, it's that we wanted to make sure you stayed tonight, Beurling and Anabuki say that you are prone to flee when you feel insecure.- Completely true, I do not correct it, if I had felt any danger to my person when I woke up yesterday of fainting I would be a few thousand kilometers from here.  
 **-I understand, but ... -** I did not know how to continue the sentence so I left it there. I did not have words to explain what I felt.  
-But, what? - I wonder Aurora, I guess trying to understand me.  
 **-But nothing. I can not ... I should not. I'm sorry Aurora.-  
** -Wow, Beurling is right you're like a spy ... - Eli ... Stop telling strange things to the rest of the girls.  
 **-Get out of the room.-  
** -Oum, you've taken it wrong.-  
 **-No, is not that. I want to change my wear, and I can not do it if you're in front of me.-  
** -I do not care, I've been with guys.-  
 **-But I do! Get away!-  
** -Ok, calmly, I have to take out the key.- She put her hand in a part of her body that ... She was right, I was not going to put my hand there ... - Oh, that's it. Now you know where I keep the keys- She said dedicating me a smile whose meaning I can not decipher.  
 **-Hurry, I do not have all day.-** I hurried her while gesturing with his hand to let her go.

As soon as she left, I dressed as I did every morning since I arrived, a few days ago, at this base. Quickly I took all my equipment, the one that was in the room and I hung it, equip or put it then went out the door; On the side of the aisle was Aurora with her back against the wall waiting for me.

-Ok, so? What do you have in mind to do today?-  
 **-For the moment warn the commander that I'm fine in case I'm needed at some point. Then I will go to look for my equipment that, to know where you have left the rest of my things ... And when I find all my equipment we will see.-  
** **-Your things are in the hangar, where they should be -** The last part of the sentence was very pronounced, as if it were scolding me. -What do you advise Anabuki, it seems good to me but keep in mind that it is soon.-  
 **-And what? I think that the fusojin have a habit of getting up soon.-  
** -For what?-  
 **-How I even know it?-  
** -Well then I leave you. I also have things to do.-

I said goodbye to her and went to Anabuki's room, I knew where she was because of the incident of the reports.

When I got to the door I stopped and got ready a little by getting my uniform and "combing" my hair a little to the side, while I was preening myself I heard strange noises coming from the other side of the door, moans, and weak grunts; who made me alert, take my knife; because the rest of my weapons were where Aurora indicated me, the hangar, and enter the room ready for the assault.I swept with my eyes every corner of the office looking for attackers, not finding them I remained silent; confused by what he had just done. Luckily that situation did not last long because I heard those strange noises, came from a door that had not repaired before and prepare me once again for the assault. I went back inside with the knife; similar in size to a butcher knife; in hand and returned to sweep the area with the look in search of the intruder, enemy or opponent. But what I saw made my soul freeze.

I saw a beautiful female figure; Slender but toned, with good proportions; whose forms were revealed through the milky savannas, on or more specifically between her, were two additional female bodies that wrapped the exquisite body of the commander in [CENSORED]

[A.N.: I do not want to have to raise the fanfic level ..].

My body and brain were slow to react, as if they had had a catastrophic failure and a reboot the system were necessary.

I took a few steps silently backwards with all the secrecy I could; it was in vain, a beautiful Cenni naked from between the sheets and I stare; I continued with my silent retreat while I looked him in the eyes, directly in the eyes; trying not to look away to some other more "dangerous" place. I reached the door and closed it as quietly as the situation allowed.

 **-I think I should not have seen that ... -** I said softly. When I realized that I had not said that in my head, I hurried to leave the room.

 _Where are you going? You will miss the best part...  
_ _ **Like you think I'm going to stay there to see the show.  
**_ _Well, in my opinion, you could even have united to "strengthen ties". LOL.  
_ _ **Yeah ... Very funny, I'm still not sure if what I've seen could be considered as traumatizing.**_

I left the officers' wing again and, while I was leaving, I ran into Deputy Commander Leivonnen, in fact we were knocked at the door.

 **-Ohhh, I'm sorry, subcommander Leivonnen. I found it in good time, I had to report that I am ready to take missions again.-** I said as I held her with my hands so she would not fall, and then I greeted her in a firm position.  
-I understand, thank you for your consideration soldier. But does not it come from the commander's room? Have not you already informed her? -  
 **-She is ... Indisposed, for lack of a better word.-  
** -I see, I'll see what happens ... - I took her by the shoulders and arms.  
 **-Nooo ... No, no; no ... -** Finish the sentence in a whisper. **-You can not enter the room now.-  
** -Ehh, why? What's in the room?  
 **-Something no one should see-** I must have looked horrified because Leivonnen changed her gaze.  
-I understand, those two have returned to do that ... - Sigh, she looked at my face and grabbed me by the shoulder. -Don't worry Anabuki knows how to deal with the situation.-  
 **-If I do not say it for the commander. I say it for your own good and mental health subcommander Leivonnen.-  
** -Quiet, this has happened before, we are used to. It is normal to happen from time to time, I have also had an incident. - Responded with a reassuring smile on her face.

 _ **But what the fuck? How is that normal here? And the regulations?  
**_ _See, you should have stayed to strengthen ties.  
_ _ **It's OK I'm a man, I just can not ... I should not; to do that.  
**_ _But here it is normal, apparently.  
_ _ **Among them, because there is no risk. But if I join the party, it can get messed up ...  
**_ _Okay, I understand your point of view, but you must understand that here they operate like this.  
_ _ **I go to the hangar for my team and see how I can keep busy.  
**_ _OK carry on..._

I was looking for all the hangar a good time until I found all my equipment and weapons, put everything in a corner and leave it with the units. Then if nothing to do I put on the headphones and, before putting the music, I got an idea.

I set out to create a piece for my equipment, to improve the efficiency of ... Not seriously, I wanted a system that would allow me to listen to music together with the radio; every time a message was received or emitted that the volume of the music was lowered to allow me to hear the broadcast or what I was saying. Having no idea how to do that with hardware, I had to resort to the internet; could I do a self-executing script that did that but did not have a platform to launch it properly. Therefore it was necessary to do it by hardware, the worst was there. The worst thing is that at least 5 transistors were required to build the circuit and we all know that transistors are not something that abounds in the 40. I would have to manufacture some that, for lack of equipment in conditions would be rough and probably heavy.

To build them by luck I could count on my masters that, curiously, gave me a pulse and precision that with my own hands was unthinkable. What a shame, with my own hands and a soldering iron I can not assemble a circuit board and electronic components of standard size but with mastery of wind I can hold microscopic pieces as well as cut tiny cables with nanometric precision and "weld" with micro arcs thanks to the lightning master. For an artisan not to be able to create with his hands is a dishonor.

After refreshing the memory looking for the network as the first BJTs were manufactured, it was time to try it on my own. The theory was easy, it only had to approach three parts of silicon and, by means of voltaic arcs and insufflation of oxygen to create a "bridge" silicon oxide; a semiconductor material, that is, it is only conductive when a "reference" voltage is applied and its conductivity increases as more and more voltage is applied to the "reference" part. The reference part is called base. The fucked came when trying to apply that theory in a real "circuit", which were only three very small pieces of silicon very close to each other but without touching. Then the current and oxygen had to be applied to oxidize the bridge. But how? Did it have to be done little by little or establish the bridge in less than a second? That was not counted anywhere. It was not possible to know. Experiments were required. But to carry them out with Ursi was dangerous, at least. If she found what she was doing moderately interesting, she could try; No, it was not my problem if I had to get caught that way.

I started to make one with the process of creating a progressive bridge in mind, then I would make another with the bridge formed in a short time, I would try both and decide based on the results obtained.

I had to hurry in the creation and the experiments because I needed another 5 transistors manufactured with the "winning" technique.

Make the first one with the "progressive" technique in about five minutes. Then in just one minute manufacture the other with the "instant" technique. Connect a bulb to one of the two "legs" of the first transistor and then the current to the other two; with the beam mastery "dose" the voltage on the base leg and observe the results.

Then I did the same for the other model and found no observable differences. To solve this I had to use the network again; I found that the manufacturing process had been changing as time went on and that I had been doing it wrong. It was not about bringing the three parts together and creating a bridge, but about making the part of the base the bridge.

Besides, the base seemed to be impure.

I should have studied these circuits more but the teacher told us explicitly that the CMOS would enter the exam and the BJT not so nobody studied the model of obsolete transistors.

I set out, again to do all the work, it took about three hours to finish the transistors again, but I was so excited to be able to reenter the digital era that I fabricated more.

With the main parts finished, it was only necessary to build the circuit and weld the pieces in it.

For the construction of the circuit I made a drawing on a wooden plate, create grooves where the drawing of the track passed and when I thought it was perfect I applied a layer of ceramic material that they used in the armored to prevent them from sticking magnetic mines As if the neuroi had enough intelligence to think of something like that, I think it was called Zimmerit. I gave a thin layer that did not hide the furrows to isolate the future tracks of the wood that was prone to burn; Yes, what things, the wood burns.

With the plate isolated and the tracks created I prepared to fill the tracks with copper; with braided copper wires create the tracks, fix them to the table with more zimmerit. Now I had to make some perforations in the table in order to act as a guide for the components that were going to be punctured in it.

Click on the electronic elements in the table and in a short time finish the module. That turned out to be lighter and more compact than I imagined at first, so I thought about replacing the soldenoids that I changed earlier in my radio with my transistors.

When I opened the radio structure again to separate the soldenoids I realized that I would have to redesign the radio so I asked help to Sybilla scan the entire radio to try to figure out its full operation. After another hard hour I managed to understand how each piece of that electronic equipment worked.

Then with what I learned in the music and communications superposition module, I designed the radio again, redoing some of the circuits from scratch; I had to cut part of the structure of the radio.

When my guts started to roar I knew it was time to assemble everything before lunch. Solder all cables and components to their corresponding plates, then connect all the plates that resulted in a much lighter and more compact design than the previous model.

Now the radio weighed only a pound and a half and its size had been reduced to one eighth.

Before trying the range, I went for the combat rations to eat.

During the meal I thought about how to close the set, I was not sure that at this time the adhesive tape already existed. While debating with myself Ursi approached the workbench stealthily and opened the plates, folding them to the sides as if it were a flower.

I approached her back with equal stealth and put my hands on her shoulders.

 **-Well, tell me what would you do in this equipment to close that and tight. -** I whispered in her ear.  
-Hiiiii! - She responded with a somewhat pathetic cry when I approached her blind angle.  
 **-Oh wow, don't you had seen me when entering the hangar.-  
** -Yes, I saw you, but I did not hear you coming. You scared me.-  
 **-I did not hear you either, but if I saw you. I do not understand why you approach so stealthily .-  
** -I did not want to bother.- She answered with the face of hiding something.  
 **-And what would you have said when I had finished eating and had continued with the work? -  
** -How do you know electronics? In the secret service they teach you many things, do not you? - He did not answer my question and, on top of that, Eli's little joke spread too fast.  
 **-I'm not from the secret service. It is electronica because I am always interested in knowing how things work and not trusting that they always work well.-  
** -As I, I also look for ways to improve things ... like you.- She answered that and looked me straight in the eyes.  
 **-I have no answer to that, now if you excuse me I have to try the new equipment; I have to know what his range is. -** I tuned the dial into a random frequency and plug the radio into my backpack. Suddenly the team came to life. The light bulbs and the dial went on.  
-It's strange, they should have turned on the vacuum valves too.-  
 **\- It does not carry anymore. They are not necessary to me. Use BJT for better performance.-  
** -BJT? What is that?-  
 **-Bipolar Joint Transistor.-** And so; with a smooth and calm response I have just overlapped 50 years of technology, because I doubt that Ursi will be satisfied with that answer and I also doubt that he does not try to find out how they work to try to reproduce them.  
\- How do they work? - There goes the millionaire question.  
 **-A pieces of silicon are joined by another piece of slightly less pure silicon, if the less pure piece of silicon is supplied current will improve the conductivity between the bridge formed with the other pieces of silicon. And this relation of conductivity is directly proportional to the voltage supplied to this "bridge" but with some upper and lower limits.-  
** -In other words, you just found a technology that advances the electronic several generations to the current.-

 _ **If I told you ...  
**_ _Don't do it, that you use that equipment does not mean that they should use it.  
_ _ **I know.**_

 **-You can ... -** Take the laryngophone and the huge headphones and connect them to the radio.

 *** Testing ... Does anyone hear me? *** I looked at Ursi.

 **-There's no answer.-  
** -Let me change the frequency ... - I take the control and began to turn it with delicacy and precision, while, you could see how the needle was moved by the dial. It was a while until I set the frequency. -Try now-

I pressed again on the laryngophone *** This ... Testing. Does anyone receive me? *  
** * We received you loud and clear * Answered a male voice that I estimate would be thirty-something years old.  
 *** With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking? We are conducting a radio range test, can you provide us with your location? *  
** * Of course, speaking to communications officer Emil Schreiber aboard the Prinz Eugen, our location is the coast of the island of Gotland. And yours? *  
 *** Ahh, perfect, the test is positive, we speak from Kauhava in Suomus *  
** * Kauhava ... Let me check the position ... But that's almost seven hundred kilometers away. Are you testing improvement equipment or signal extension? *  
 *** Negative, it's just the radio equipment. Thank you very much for your collaboration Comrade Emil Schreiber ***

-So? How far did you get? I tuned into the frequency of imperial military communication-  
 **-Ahhh, it's true, the headphones. I've been talking to a man who says he's on a ship named Prinz Eugen. -** I knew perfectly well what ship he was. But I must look young and innocent.  
 **-But that ship is with the northern fleet in the Baltic Sea. How can get the signal so far, are you using some complementary equipment to extend the signal? -  
** \- Officer Schreiber said the same. No, I'm not using any of that; It's the basic range of the radio. It may even be superior but how are we going to know? ... - I replied while I shrug.

Take the radio, and close the "covers" before the face of Ursi dumbfounded, then with metal left over from the "disassembly" of the previous model and a few lightning bolts quickly to close the radio. It was not pretty but I did not have time for anything else. I equipped it with the rest of the things I used to carry into battle and left the hangar before the Ursi systems rebooted.

As I went out the door I found that the girls were training on the track, they were running around under the watchful eye of Subcommander Leivonnen. They seemed heated, some seemed to die at that moment; Eli, for example, being a smoker, exercising must cost her. I approached Leivonnen who looked at me when I got to her.

 **\- Subcommander Leivonnen, I'm going to make the patrol.-**

The aforementioned turned to me as if she did not wait for the previous statement.

-Well, but do not get away from the base, I do not want to have to deal with Anabuki with what has happened.-  
 **-What happened? What happened? -** Ask with curiosity but know that you could refer to the previous "incident".  
\- You ask what happened? You saw it in person. - In fact, it had to be that. - Besides, Anabuki was very angry when she discovered that you had seen it and you had not said anything-  
 **-Say nothing? And what did you expect to say? "Hey, commander, I come to inform you that ... No, it does not matter, I'll just watch the show and, when they finish, I'll give you the report .." .-** I answered with a sarcastic tone.  
\- Yes, the truth is that in those cases it is better to fight in retreat ... - Leivonnen sigh.  
 **-Anyway ... I'm going on patrol. We can not remain inactive for a couple of injuried people...-  
** \- And why do you think I have the girls training? -  
 **-A way of punishment for or this morning? -  
** -Also that-

Then I proceeded to my patrol, but this time I took out the cellphone and connected the audio output to the input of the previously manufactured device along with the radio input, then connect the monitors to the output.

And I put on my music, trusting that when I received a communication the volume of the music would be automatically lowered and rolled.

 **-Roll out-**

Soon leave behind the base and reach the lake with an unpronounceable name, if one that expands with a cannon shot. Cross its waters to situate me on the island, a good place to stop and watch the horizon. I could go further, but I think it would be getting away from the base, the lake is about 30 or 40 kilometers away.

Technically speaking in terms of infantry something that is at this distance takes a half hour to move up there.

Then I moved around the base but keeping the distance.

After three hours of patrol I received a radio transmission and, to my surprise and pleasure the music made a save and progressive fade out to let in the transmission.

* Here Anabuki, Erik, can you hear me? *  
 *** I hear you commander, loud and clear. What happen?*  
** * I need you to return to base immediately, we have an emergency situation. *  
 *** Understood, coming back. I will arrive in about fifteen minutes ***

I hurried to go back, because the voice of Anabuki seemed really serious. An emergency situation had been unleashed, a real one. As a prominent squadron in the zon it was our duty to go to the call for help.

-A state of emergency has been declared in Lappeenranta-  
 **-Pfff ... -** Come now, that can not be a name ...  
-The situation is not laughing.- Look around me and I saw how even Aurora looked at me in a threatening way.  
 **-I'm sorry commander, it's just that the name made me funny ... -** Seriously, that can not be a name ...

Anabuki just crossed her arms and waited a few seconds before speaking again. -Due to our small period of inactivity an enemy contingent crossed the border yesterday. Due to bad weather they were not sighted until this morning; it was believed that the contingent would stop at the nearby mountainous formations to establish a nest but barely an hour ago we received communications from the city informing that there are already turtles in their streets and rays flying over the urban center. The 507 squad will immediately depart to provide support to the units stationed in Lappeenranta and, if possible, stop the enemy there. All the witches that are not disabled for the flight will depart, - I raised my hand to ask for voice and Anabuki turned her head towards me but kept on talking - as well as our ground units, which will arrive later but will stay longer on the ground. That's it. Take all the weapons, ammunition and equipment that you think it is convenient to carry. Good luck and good flight.-

At last! Combat, real combat. We left the room and saw how the witches came to the shelves to take their weapons and more ammunition I, on my part, decided to leave immediately, because I was ready.

 **-I'm going to advance-** I commented on the radio while I reconnected the phone to the system and put on one of the long sessions.  
-Ha, as if you could reach a decent speed with those cumbersome things... - Sakomizu laughed out loud to publicly mock me and the ground units.  
-Well ... Actually ... - Anabuki had started to say. But I had already accelerated and set course 133º. In a short time I left behind the route I followed during the patrol.

With all the determination that was available at that moment and all the accumulated combat desire reach the lakes zone; activate the spell of aquatic lift and "sail" on the surface of the first lake. The rest of the trip was somewhat arduous because I had to find a practicable path on land and a way to access water and land that did not leave my caterpillars stuck in the mud.

The situation was critical, an enemy contingent had managed to penetrate the defenses and reach urban territory; we should mobilize as quickly as possible if we wanted there to be no large casualties in the civilian population, because at this point there would have been some.

The mistake of taking a recovery time to be at full capacity of operation would cost the commander dearly, this small slip would not be very well seen among the high commands and would undermine the confidence of the population on the squadron.

Apart from those defeatist ideas in my head, it was not my problem; not now; but of the squadron commanders, they would be the ones who would have to deal with that fabricated situation, my current problem was to arrive. Arrive in the shortest time possible and take part in the fight as soon as possible.

I sighed and looked forward, I still had a long way to go until I reached Lappeenranta.

Already in the distance one could hear the firing of firearms and the thunderous guns, the sky was momentarily illuminated with a reddish tone at irregular intervals due to incoming neuroi fire.

The air smelled of dust, of burning, of blood; to dead.

It was more than enough omen to hurry to arrive. So I did, force my units to get there on time. As soon as I arrived I had a better idea: instead of facing the incoming enemy in unknown streets I would take his flank in the rear and cut the column in two, reducing the load of the defenders and, with a little luck, try to push the enemies back towards border. I moved quickly around the outskirts of the city by name joke and soon found the tail of the enemy battalion, those who had not yet entered the city.

Take my MG and apply my favorite auxiliary spell, load the bullets and start to give concentrated fire on targets that seemed to be in the imaginary line that separated the city from the access road. Spitting fire on these units would draw a clear line that could be seen even from the air; which was my intention. I could not do all the battalion alone without air support.

 *** Commander, have you arrived yet? I need air support in the north access of the city. *  
** * Have you arrived yet, how is it possible? We are about forty minutes away. *  
 *** Accelerate what you can, commander; the fact is that I try to cut the enemy battalion so that those who have not yet entered the city do not do so. *  
** * Ehh ...? How? * The commander seemed confused, I think that the "divide and conquer" lesson is given in 1st grade. * Understood we will hurry, I did not expect you to get into combat so fast. * Anabuki answered  
* Not that the range of your radio was so big * Intervened Sakomizu.  
* Ursula, have you something wrong? * O'Hare asked on the radio, apparently Ursi must be grimacing when he heard the radio.  
* Nothing, let's continue the journey * I consults a Ursi in a low voice.

While the girls discussed among themselves something like the plan of action or what they should do after defeating the enemy, I was among a sea of enemies firing on all sides.

How do I finish like this? Easy, while talking to the girls, a group of turtles broke off from the main body to surround me and suppress the bad thing is that as I backed up a bit to have more arc of attack the enemy must have interpreted that as a sign of weakness and they came to surround me all the section.

Now I could only shoot everywhere with the hope of taking away enough to get space to flee, but it was not going to be so easy and began to exhaust the bullets of the charger, would have to recharge and, the enemy would take this opportunity to get on top .

I just came up with an idea, but it was not very pretty; especially for the neuroi.

The idea was to ionize an area around me so that when a discharge was issued, the beam would jump from turtle to turtle without stopping until it left the ionized area. Since I did not think that was enough, I also thought about an area of total friction with the same amplitude as the ionization area.

I started to form the areas, the air started to smell funny, then I formed a bubble of air surrounded by a double vacuum chamber to prevent the flames and / or the rays from reaching me.

With everything prepared, he only had to press the "trigger" of the area spell and fry a third of them.

Exciting the particles of air and, at the same time, those of water also of the surrounding area of two hundred meters more or less. Excite the particles until they could reach the effect on their own but then I ran out of bullets and the enemies, who had been waiting for this in particular, jumped towards me. I discarded an electric current around me, a current that did not take long to jump to a body with a greater potential difference quickly thanks to the ionized gas; suddenly and as planned the beam transported by the ionized gas ignited the air itself and unleashed the very hell. The neurois were pierced by powerful rays that jumped from one to another and then burst into flames, some of them already prey to the flames before being targeted by lightning. The enemies "died" in different ways, some were split into small pieces due to the voltaic arcs jumping from body to body, others were simply consumed slowly by the fierce flames, others were partially bored and burned from within as the ionized gas and excited, it would go through the opening and, by any spark, everything would burn.

I from my protective bubble observed around me taking note of the destruction caused looking for ways to use the area spell or to improve its use.

The process was improvable, of course, like everything. To begin with, it was possible to optimize the times of lightning discharge and with those of ionization of the environment if the state of ionization was known in real time. The good part was that the part of fire, or rather, of wind was almost automatic had done so many times the zero friction support spell that now perform the absolute friction was very easy. Should I use the power of lightning and ionization more often to be able to spam that inferno of lightning and fire whenever I wanted?

It created a huge empty circle between the two parts of the enemy battalion, now only had to make the separation was greater. Create a horizontal wind blade right in front of me, at the height where the cores of most of the turtles would be, apply mana and let it cut without any control until it dissipates by itself.

The result; an interesting portion of the enemy annihilated by losing its control nucleus. But it did not matter, no matter how many you destroyed, that seemed to have no end; You made hollow with a spell and soon more enemies appeared to occupy that space.

I began to receive wounds, most of the shrapnel from the bodies of the neurois when losing their structural integrity.

And the witches did not arrive yet. If this continued as it, I would have to use destroyer spells even if it was a populated area.

* * *

 **I have reset the forum poll, visit it, even if it is not for voting. You can also ask what you want in the forum.**


	24. Ch-24: Rule 1: Do not play the hero

Chapter 24: Rule 1: Do not play the hero.

 **Well it's already Friday, I'm starting to write and ... Nobody has gone through the forum. No feedback or reviews, except for a user who scolds me for skipping the laws of physics.**

 **Nobody says if he likes how the fanfic goes ...**

 **PD: another survey will be posted in the forum to decide the next chapter.**

 **myforums/Linksamaru/11375142/**

 **Ok, let's roll.**

* * *

Hell, that was what came to your mind when you looked at the scene that had been set up north of Laappenranta. A hell of flames, as hot as an active volcano and preceded by an electric storm in miniature. It was hard to believe that anyone could survive that.

In spite of everything, a boy in the very center of the strange phenomenon struggled to stay alive, in fact he clung to anything that could keep him alive in these circumstances.

 _ **I think going forward was not such a good idea.  
**_ _You're right, it was not your fault. If that witch had let you go the first time for the nests this might not have happened.  
_ _ **She was being cautious.  
**_ _With their witches it is possible, but with you it was not necessary. She said it herself, you're still not part of her squad. I will give you a boost activating your other mana center. It will not be for a long time but I hope it is enough for you to annihilate those monsters.  
_ _ **I appreciate the gesture but I do not think it will be enough at this point. Despite this I accept the boost.**_

While we were talking, the thousands of enemies came back to me and stepped on the remains of their charred comrades, swirling around me. They shortened the distance with me at times. When there were only a few meters Karen activated the second center of mana and, to avoid overload, execute the same spell of wind knives, making them turn around me in a fixed pattern; all the turtles in a radius of 10 meters were crushed by invisible blades to the human eye. But it was not enough, if I was not able to spend more in less time he would come to overload and probably die because I could not contain the mana in my body.

Take the railgun spell but applying it to the MG cannon and pulled the trigger. This spell alone spends a lot of mana; the simple fact of maintaining the structure of acceleration consumes a lot of it. As soon as I pointed to a heavy turtle and squeezed the trigger, a torrent of bullets with a blue-white electric wake erased the top of the turtle. Oddly enough, the rest seemed to wait a few moments before returning to the attack as if they did not expect the power of an attack like that at this stage of the battle.

I kept spending too little, so I applied the friction spell to the bullets but this time in reverse. I wanted the bullets to burn, with the output speed provided by the magnetic acceleration rail the result would probably be similar to its red rays but much less precise and short-range.

The witches still did not appear, I did not know what would happen before; dying from mana overload, overloading enemies or miraculously someone came to help me.

Luckily for me a series of artillery shells impacted on the sea of enemies that was crossing through the forest. Soon I was surrounded by tanks, one of them came out a young commander dressed in sky blue, with an officer's cap and with a communications team very similar to mine. I was screaming something but I do not understand the Suomi, it is one of the few languages I still do not know and remembering the method to learn languages I would prefer not to learn it.

The officer stopped in his effort to shout at me when he realized he did not understand him. Then I move to a language that I knew.

-Witch, are you okay? You should not be here alone. The fact that everyone thinks I'm a girl makes me very angry. It happens to me every time I meet someone new but I still do not get used to the idea that mine are scarce in the world. The young officer kept talking as if he knew me all his life. - Look, witch, I think you should retire to the second line of defense to ... -  
 **-We do not know each other, so do not treat me as if we were lifelong friends.-** My masculine voice left him confused for a few moments. **\- As you can see I am not a witch, I just needed a break to catch my breath. Occupy you from the urban area if I execute a spell like the one before in there, it is possible that there is not much city to defend.-  
** -It was you?-

The boy did not believe it, could stay there to summarize the story or give it to the full but in the second core of mana was still active and was about to overload my system.

I had to do something, something that spent a huge amount of mana if I did not want to become the first thermonuclear bomb in history.

 _That is not right. Mana overload only breaks your entire circulatory and lymphatic system violently causing massive internal_ _and external hemorrhage at the same time and overloading the nervous system by the pain of the reaction.  
_ _ **Great, also die in a very painful way. Instead of a big explosion.  
**_ _If you want an explosion, you can do and consume a lot of mana, but I think you still do not have the control or the necessary knowledge to do something like that.  
_ _ **Then deactivate the secondary center. Activate it only when you see that I am below thirty percent of total mana.  
**_ _Good idea, so the mana will never end.  
_ _ **Question; If I compress the air with wind blow and then ionize and energize it with the lightning spell I could create plasma before?  
**_ _I do not understand the question, the plasma is not a thing but a state of matter.  
_ _ **Well, let's explain it in another way. If I compress and energize the air can I get a state similar to that of fire but compressed?  
**_ _Yes, obviously, you said that.  
_ _ **Agh ... No. I mean ... Look, it doesn't matter, I'll try to see what happens.  
**_ _Ok, just only; try not to die  
_ _ **Thanks for the advice…  
**_ _You are welcome._

Create the rail in the same way as during the "widening" of the lake with unpronounceable name. Then create a combustion bed similar to the first attempt only this time it would have the same functionality as the acceleration rail, when I had everything ready I began to compress the air, compressed air sphere from the size of a kettenkrad until the size of a soccer ball; then I began to energize the interior concentrating on doing the same as with the area spell before. When the ball went electric white I knew it was time to throw it, trying to compress it and energize it more without experience could cause it to explode in my face and, this time it would not be like my first wind blow; This could erase us from existence and the tanks or not do anything, we will not know until we fire it. But since I did not want to find out at close range I proceeded to catapult him.

With great care, raise the sphere to the end of the rail where the ejector chamber was located, put the sphere and without waiting to check integrity, overload the rail with electricity and let it fire uncontrollably against the forest.

. . .

The next thing I remember is being on the snow.

 _ **Why do I always use the wind blow as an explosive device the situation turns into the same way?  
**_ _You would be jinxed...  
_ _ **No comments ...**_

I rejoined to see, first where I had finished and secondly how the objective had been. At first I did not recognize the environment, it cost me to place myself, because I must have flown a few meters; more than the last time. I wonder how the explosion was seen from the air, I'll have to ask the girls later. When looking towards the forest I could not help but feel consternation, fear, and pity. The forest was completely calcined, the snow was no longer there, in fact the nearest snowy area was more than five hundred meters from the crater; within the radius of the explosion; the trees, rocks and hills had been reduced to nothing, if this were not enough blue flames still burned on what remained of the super-heavy turtles that made up the bulk of the troop that until recently I was going through the forest; giving the scene a more desolate tone.

The landscape had gone from having white and green tones to dark gray with a dull blue glow.

The only good part was that more than half of the enemies had disappeared, the bad part was that just shoot a plasma railgun at point-blank range is not the best of ideas and more when there are great chances of causing friendly fire.

Another thing that I realized is that the tanks that went to the forest were no longer there, quite obviously, if you execute an attack that can disintegrate the neurois it can also disintegrate tanks.

I should feel very bad for killing allies (?) But the truth is that I did not care much. Like all this damn world, since I came here, the only thing I do is fight and crawl around the world without asking, they have hurt me; several times. But as I can not get diseases or infections there is no danger to heal wounds with only bandages. I have not received a good deal (?) Until I found the witches; It is not that I have crossed paths with anyone else along the way; but I do not think I would have received such treatment from any other person.

I overcame the strange ideas that were emerging in my head, because it was not time to doubt with nonsense; It was combat time, I had given Karen my word that I would help in the war and that would not change.

Once you give your word you must maintain it, the real people do it.

I took a big breath and got ready to get up from the floor but when I leaned on both hands I felt a burning sensation accompanied by a throbbing pain in the left arm, I focused my eyes on it; I was red, the uniform was no longer light gray, it was now bright red; my blood; It was the first thing I thought, but it was worst; my arm hurt and I did not know why but the blood was not mine, when I rolled up the sleeve of the uniform I appreciated that there were no cuts on my arm. So, where did that blood come from? Soon find out the cause. The blood came from what was left of a Suomi soldier who must have tried to protect me with his body from the deflagration. There was little left of that man, everything was viscera and blood.

 _ **If after this they do not throw me out of the country, nothing will happen.  
**_ _I do not know, I would have serious doubts. But if we look at the effectiveness, well ... Your ONLY attack has turned out to be more effective than an entire squad of witches.  
_ _ **It would also be necessary to see what squadron and what abilities have the witches of that squadron.  
**_ _If we focus on yours ...  
_ _ **Didn't you say it was not mine?  
**_ _After this, the high command will accelerate your entry into the army and wherever it is needed.  
_ _ **They would consider me a portable mass destruction weapon or, in the Wehrmacht, a wunderwaffe.  
**_ _It is possible, but that would leave you more or less at the same height as the witches.  
_ _ **What happened with "acting behind the scenes"?  
**_ _I also told you that the situation could change, and it has. Now you fight more directly and with support.  
_ _ **Support, from whom, do you see the girls around here?  
**_ _No, but you're surrounded by the Suomus land army.  
_ _ **Or what remains of it.**_

The last vestige of enemies in the southern section were being annihilated by the ground forces I found before and what was left of the northern section was retreating towards the border with Russia ... I mean, Orussia.

My new mission; chase and destroy them all.

I got up again making an effort to ignore the pain I felt in my left arm. Activate my units and take course to what was left of the forest; two heavy turtles tried to cut my way off, bad idea. I finished them with two shots of my 20 FLAK equipped with the spells from before. A little over empowered, I think, the shots went through cleanly the armored armor of the turtles to burn what was behind them. The combination was similar to using APRC and HEAT ammunition at the same time: The shot went through the armor and then sprayed with molten metal to whatever was behind.

 _ **My arm hurts, a lot, I do not know if it's broken.  
**_ _Well at some point it had to happen, "you can not wait to get out of a fight unharmed."  
_ Karen said remembering me when I was talking to Deputy Commander Leivonnen.  
 _ **It is one thing to be hurt and another to do it seriously.  
**_ _You got too close  
_ _ **No, it was not that; I broke rule number one.  
**_ _Which one is that?  
_ _ **You are not a superman; do not play the hero.  
**_ _Very true, but technically if you are a superman.  
_ _ **I do not reach a man with this body of a child ... As if to become a superman.**_

Now with the new objective in mind I continued to make my way through what was left of the two turtles that tried to stop me.

The enemy battalion was retreating, but why? The neurois had never shown this behavior; they sent their units to the front and pressed and attacked until their own destruction, without caring about their own structural integrity or that of their congenitals. So why were they retreating, did their nest have reached the limit of production of units and were they valuable? Did the nests even have production limits?

Before continuing the road, take a look at my ammunition; 3 FLAK magazines plus 4 charged bullets, 2 magazines of 7.92 plus the one that was placed in the MG and 3 explosive charges Aurora gave me. With that I do not think that I am even for the mitada of the enemies that were left; I would have to use spells, definitely.

Continue pursuing them, at a precautionary distance but without losing sight of them; I needed to know where they were going.

When I was going to cross the border I heard the sound of engines in the sky, far away; To the northeast. The girls had arrived, late, the party was about to end and I had to "accompany" the last guests to their homes.

A radio transmission took me out of my thoughts.

* Here Commander Anabuki of 507, we are here to provide support to the forces deployed against the neuroi attack, tell us where they need immediate support? * Anabuki Advertisement  
* Here Officer Keinonen of the Suomus land forces, his support is no longer necessary. His terrestrial witch was more than enough. I repeat your support is no longer necessary * That voice was the same as the young commander who was screaming at me in suomi before.

 _Look, they talk about you.  
_ _ **Yes, like a witch ...  
**_ _Well, you have time to clear up the error._

* He said "our terrestrial witch", but I do not see any witch in the vicinity of the city. Where is he?* Anabuki ask with a certain anxious tone.  
* She has undertaken a pursuit of what remains of the enemy forces, she should have already crossed the border of Orussia. * The young officer replied.  
* Aurora, go. Find Erik and bring him back. The high command will not allow me to die. * Anabuki replied on the open communication channel.  
* Understood commander *Aurora answered.  
* Erik? How? The witch is a man, how is that possible? * Asked the young officer alarmed.

From my side, I continued advancing after the enemy battalion. Technically I am not yet part of the unit so I do not have to take orders from Anabuki.

I started to press the battalion a little by firing the FLAK of 20 against the rear units, as soon as I reduced its number a little the battalion was cut again in two; the rear party stayed with me and the vanguard section took the step to get away from the action.

I exhausted all the 20mm rounds that I had left in finishing with the enemies of the rear section.

When I finished with them I had to accelerate, because I had lost sight of the vanguard section. They were thirty kilometers following the footsteps in the snow, which had begun to fade due to a wind that had risen during the battle with the rear section. I had to hurry, if I lost the trail now, it is more likely that I did not find them or with the scanner.

When you reach the vicinity of a lake, watch as the vanguard section took defensive positions around what appeared to be a nest. It barely peeked over the mountains and trees but there was still enough daylight to ignore the brightness of the sun reflected in the reflective shell of its main body.

The enemy units took defensive positions masterfully around the access road to the valley that led to its nest.

I had to be smarter and not get into their head trap, so I had the idea of flanking the nest and its defending forces to attack directly from the north; on the flank.

They should not wait for anyone on that flank so the defense would be scarce, if not nil.

I went around quite a bit, until finally I found a practicable road to the nest. Then check the status of my remaining ammunition; It would not be enough to take ...

 _ **What am I thinking about? It is not necessary to shoot bullets or have to fight with all those monsters.  
**_ _What have you thought of?  
_ _ **I will try again a railgun plasma but with more power and shoot it directly against the nest, this time instead of creating the plasma nearby and then insert it into the ignition chamber to catapult it I will try to create the plasma directly in the chamber.  
**_ _Make sure you find a high point and away to shoot.  
_ _ **Yes, indeed, now that I think about it; Is that nest not one of those on the map of that mission that ended in rescue?  
**_ _I think so, but the nests were not marked, you marked them.  
_ _ **The same.  
**_ _No, it's not the same.  
_ _ **The fact is that now they are marked.  
**_ _That is correct._

Look for a remote point, I climbed a hill to look for a mountain from which I could shoot with good angle and was not within walking distance. After a few minutes I found a perfect mountain for that purpose. I went to it, I put it on and I started with the preparations.

While forming the rail note that the temperature had dropped several degrees and the sky was now gray, also started to fall some tiny snowflakes. I continued with my task, forming the structure.

In about fifteen minutes it was over, I made sure that this structure was stronger than the one I used in the north of Laappenranta. Yes, if you say several times the strange names of Suomus, these are no longer so rare.

When I finished the structure, without losing time I began to form the plasma, this time I had created the ignition chamber with the idea of being able to contain or help me contain a plasma sphere by creating a supporting structure for the magnetic fluxes that would keep the plasma low control. When the sphere shone more than the rays of sunlight that filtered through the clouds and the neurois of the area began to focus their attention on this mountain I knew it was time to shoot.

With a sudden magnetic push the plasma sphere began its journey towards the rail; first slowly, but in just a few hundredths of a second the linear acceleration of the rail caused the sphere to catapult against its target at several times the speed of sound. The explosion of the shot was deafening.

Then a trail of a beautiful blue-white color impact against the nest and the sphere that was at the tip of the wake was destabilized until it exploded in a sea of beautiful blue flames. I was so amazed by the beauty of the color and the lights of the explosion that I was slow to react to Karen's call.

 _Run!  
_ _ **What? Why?  
**_ _You have created a miniature star and it will have a supernova. RUN!  
_ _ **Ohh, shit ...**_

I had created more than 50 years in advance a thermonuclear charge that, in addition, was launched with a railgun. Obviously something of that caliber should not be fired as easily as I was doing it.

 _Run, get out of the explosion area, the radioactivity will dissipate quickly and, although it can not hurt you, but the explosion yes. So run._

Without losing more time and with pity for not being able to stay to see my finished work I had to leave the area. I retraced my steps towards Suomus. The enemies shot me with everything, they knew they were going to disappear but it seemed they were going to do everything possible to destroy me, as a greater threat than it was for them.

They hit me several times, I managed to avoid that each impact was serious or fatal. At the end when I got back to the border I found Aurora coming, some slower, for me. I gave her a smile, the smile of triumph, the "we won" smile. She did not seem to be able to see me, it was already so dark that the trees of the snow were barely distinguishable.

That situation did not last long because in the distance and behind me the landscape lit up, for a few seconds it was daylight. As the light began to bathe my body Aurora changed her face. I just shed tears, I still do not know why. I looked at my body while it was still "daytime". Cuts, lacerations, burns; hundreds of them covered the parts of my body that were not covered with at least the leather of the backpack or the steel of the units. Also my color had changed from gray to red. I could see a trail of blood behind me that I had to leave while I retired.

 **-We return home, light indicates that the mission is over.-  
** -What is it over? What have you been going to do? -

I ignored your questions and kept talking. Sooner or later, if he continued talking, his doubts would be resolved by what he said.

 **-Two of three, now only target two remains, but I'll leave that for another day.-  
** -Two of three, target two? What do you mean?-  
 **-Don't you remember the mission in which we were supposed to be left behind? -** I explained to him as I went forward concentrating on keeping me moving. I had lowered the temperature drastically and, stopping a few moments I could appreciate how much.  
-Yes, I remember that mission ... Wait, do not tell me that this battalion came from one of those nests !? - Exclaimed Aurora.  
 **-Indeed, that battalion is the result of not having finished with all of them when you should have.-** And I continued with my march. **-All this, the night has already fallen and a blizzard has formed, it starts to get cold. I do not think we have time to go back to base, do you know of any place where we can spend the night? -  
** -Wow, that direct. And you're right, we will not get to base time. But there is nothing habitable in several kilometers around and we need to find refuge already.- She took my hand, it was warm, it must have been because of the loss of blood.- Let's go to a place that, if it still exists, could be used to pass the night.-

I followed her, she was an expert in this part of the world. As we moved towards a nearby forest it occurred to me that I could use electricity to cauterize the wounds, it would not be nice or painless but it was a good way to solve a bleed, especially if we consider that if I sell a burn I do not have to be afraid of getting infected or getting worse.

I followed her with confidence until we arrived at a construction, also with an unpronounceable name that to laugh a while I made her repeat several times. The construction was apparently a "hut"; a shelter for shepherds and cattle. I did not know that Suomus had won, what graze, polar bears, penguins and seals?

We went quickly to get away from the cold and closed the door, Aurora lit an oil lamp and we could better appreciate the interior, there was hay or some kind of grass or straw dry and fluffy to sleep.

I took off my backpack and left the equipment against the wall of the shelter.

-Wow, there seems to be nothing to cover, we'll have to sleep together.-  
 **-Speak for you, I always carry my equipment with me and, of course, I have a sleeping bag.-**

Aurora looked at me with the eyes of a puppy, I sighed. **-Okay, we'll share it, I do not want you to die of cold either.-**

-Don't worry, we'll be so busy that we will not be cold.- I ignored that comment and try to make me innocent.  
 **-I do not know how you can be busy sleeping. It must be suomis thing.-** I said as I shrug my shoulders.  
-Ohh, you don't know. Then I have not said anything, they are adult things ... - She replied with a smile that I think I've seen thousands of times in certain doujins ...  
 **-Is it one of those "you will know when you get older" things? -** Ask following the innocent way.  
\- Yes, exactly, apparently you still are not old enough to know. Do you remember me how old are you?  
 **-Sixteen.-  
** -Well, the same age as Ursula.- She answered with some surprise.  
 **-Is not it some of those things that Subcommander Leivonnen says that Sakomizu and Cenni do with the commander from time to time?-  
** -Wow, did you saw it? - I nodded. - Are you curious? -  
 **-Yes, but I do not know if that kind of behavior goes against the regulations of the army.-  
** -Well, these Karlslanders ... I could teach you but I think that they go against the regulations.- She answered while she shrugs resignedly.

 _ **Thank goodness, think I already knew how this would end ...  
**_ _You could have left her to do that.  
_ _ **I do not know if you do it this for my "good" or to laugh a while.  
**_ _You can say that both, I will always watch over you, but do not take away the small pleasures of life ..._

I removed the sleeping bag from the backpack and spread it on the straw "bed".

 **-I only have something that can be used as a pillow so ... -  
** -Can you use me as a pillow.- Aurora interrupted me.

 _ **Look, it's been a bit too long to go back to the ecchi themes ...  
**_ _This night will be very interesting and fun ...  
_ _ **Don't say a word.**_

 **-Well ... I do not know what to say, don't you think it's weird? We are not family ... -  
** -But you can treat me like your older sister.-

 _ **Another one like Gerturde ... Does Humi make them all perverted? Can not there be some normal girl?  
**_ _Why do you want a normal girl when you have witches?  
_ _ **I did not mean that, but it does not matter.**_

 **-I do not know, I've never had sisters, brothers, or family ... -**

Before ending the sentence Aurora embraced me, I think her maternal instinct overcame her common sense, or she was always like that and never showed it in public, who knows.

She got into the sleeping bag and later I, after the ten most embarrassing and tense minutes of my life I relaxed and let myself go, I buried my head in her prominent chest and slept soundly until we got up the next day.

. . .

I got up with the alarm on my cell phone.

 _ **Shit, shit, shit ...**_

I was completely held by the arms of Aurora who slept soundly in spite of the alarm or if she made herself asleep she did it as well as Eli.

Reach the phone located in a front pocket of the uniform, take it out. It was covered in blood, mine; Turn off the alarm and try to get away from the implacable grip of Aurora.

I did not get her to move even a millimeter so she waited for herself to wake up.

* * *

 **Open voting for the theme of the next chapter in the forum. For those who expected something more ecchi I can not if I want to keep the level T in fanfiction.**

 **For any request PM or post in the forum.**


	25. Ch-25: & when you think it can't get wor

Chapter 25: And when you think it can not get worse ...

 **I received a review from a user, I realized what had happened, thanks Motown Scrapper for that. My fanfic was previously diverted. Now I will try not to go away from mother (I do not know how to translate this google).**

 **IndigoOne: I will try to express myself better and more clearly from now on, but you have caught me in the middle of writing so it is possible that the change is noticed as you read and not from the beginning of the chapter.**

* * *

After a long and quite uncomfortable minutes Aurora began to stretch; with soft and lazy movements inside the sack and around me.

After a while she began to release her grip around me, as soon as I noticed she tried to pull me out.

-Fufu, where are you going? Why so hurry? You should not have enough energy or blood to move.- It was true, probably as soon as I deactivated the "aura" of magic I would fall to the ground due to lack of blood energy and because of the wounds.  
 **-True, but I wanted to see if I still had mobility in my legs. But with your firm grip it is impossible to me.-  
** -Oh, I'm sorry, I'm letting you go.-

 _Firm grip ... I think someone is lacking in affection.  
_ _ **Surely, since Eila left the base only were Nikka and she should have gone to 502.  
**_ _Do you know that I still do not know who you're talking about?  
_ _ **I'll tell you later.**_

Aurora released me and, unlike how I expected it would cost me a bit to get out of the bag; because I hardly had strength in the extremities.

As soon as I got out of the bag I took off my uniform shirt and, before the "atonitous" gaze of Aurora; although I think that atonitous is not the adjective that would describe it better, I began to check all the wounds and burns that I had in the upper part of the body, it was quite curious because from the neck downwards and until a little below the groins was completely covered in cuts, lacerations, burns and other injuries. And yet in head and legs it was even clean. It was even comical.

My cuts were small but numerous and the larger wounds had been instantly cauterized because they were lightning wounds.

 **-Well, Aurora, as soon as we leave, I think I'll need help to get back to base. I'm more hurt than I expected and, although I think I have enough mana to operate the units without problems, I do not think I'll be able to fight if we find something along the way.-**

Aurora came out of the sack and posed triumphantly after standing up.

-You'll see sissar Aurora in action, and you'll be so impressed that you'll want to continue teaching you.-  
 **-That word I did not understand it, but when I rejected your teachings. And I do not know that you have stopped teaching me.-  
** -And why were you alone to combat? - She asked with visibly annoyed face.  
 **-Because I urged that it should arrive as soon as possible. If it had not arrived probably that town would no longer exist.-  
** -So, does that mean you do not reject my teachings or my guardianship? - She ask with tears in her eyes and a strange smile.  
 **-Of course not, although I do not know what you mean with guardianship. I am of legal age.-** I responded with the air of "elder person".  
-That makes me happy, you do not know how much.- Aurora stroked my head while adding . -And I know you are sixteen, you're still a minor.-  
 **-If I am old enough to fight, I am also old enough for other things.-** I returned with my childish tone.

We returned to equip ourselves with weapons and bag the sleeping bag and then attach it to the backpack with leather straps. Then we went to "outside".

The polar cold of Suomus' winter gave us a slap in the face that immediately turned us on. A white blinding white light made me close my eyelids and cover my eyes with my forearm while my eyes adjusted to the clarity of the exterior.

As soon as I could open them an immaculate white and beautiful landscape of winter taiga forest received me, it was so bright that I had to close my eyes from time to time.

The wait was worth the penalty because when I finally could open them and keep them open I could enjoy a snowy field as far as the eye can see, of pure white; unstained violet; that adorned exquisitely and beautifully the branches of the dark green trees.

I was amazed because of how beautiful the landscape that surrounded us turned out to be.

-You do not come from a region where you snow a lot, right? -  
 **-In Hanover it also snows in winter but a few years ago I only saw violet snow. I almost did not even remember how beautiful the white snow was.-  
** -Violet, why would I be viole ... Ohh, sure, the miasma. Sometimes I forget that you lived in contaminated areas.-

I was still amazed, I felt thirsty and I took my hand to the canteen, when I reached the height of the mouth I realized that I had it open. I must have been open-mouthed for so long that Aurora would realize my wonder.

As soon as the water reached my mouth I felt a sense of irrepressible nostalgia because of that tears spilled down my cheeks.

The water of the Leine brought me memories of before coming to this world since it was the first thing I did when I arrived, to drink water.

Aurora must have seen me cry because she hastened to get to me.

-What happens to you, why are you crying?  
 **-It is nothing, it is a reffect act to remember my home, to drink water from the river that passes there.-** Aurora looked at the canteen that still oozed miasma through the opening but I had to choose not to break the moment by removing it.  
-Come on, let's go. The other witches will be worried about us.-  
 **-I don't think so, we are the terrestrial forces, we are dispensable.-**

 _ **As me there are hundreds of other guards ...  
**_ _Do not despise yourself…_

-No, we are not dispensable. Leave those nonsense, and now hurry up and follow me back to base.-  
 **-Hai, onee-chan ... -** I responded happily.  
-I do not know what you said but I'll ask Anabuki when we get there.- I smiled at the answer, maybe I was somewhat impulsive in answering her like that.

The trip became distant and boring as soon as we left Lappeeranta, the soldiers thanked Aurora with each step we took, I could see the looks that implied that they wanted something more from her, I understand them. Aurora is well formed and grown and is also very strong. I understand that men here likes a woman like her, more taking into account the social framework established in this world.

Having a girl is cool for any time, for the 40s more. But to have a witch as a girl; that is on another level. And if your girl is a battle ace that can split in half turtles using a trench shovel as well as much better. I understand you all.

Some of the boys, the younger ones approached me, poor things, they would think I'm a witch and they tried to try their luck with me. The truth if I had flirted by a girl soldier probably would not have denied me or I would have had the strength to oppose her due to lack of blood but with my "older sister" security that would not have let happened that despite the absence of women soldiers in this time yet.

The only women you will see serving in the war will be witches.

As soon as we left the town, the trip became more monotonous. With parts in which it felt like it was floating probably due to lack of blood.

After a few hours and the most psychedelic situations of my life; and I have gotten many strange "things" in college; we got to Kauhava town.

The locals welcomed Aurora as soon as they saw her arrive. Now that I think about it, I do not know where Aurora is from, maybe she is even from here, I think Aarne; the archetype of Aurora; he was from another region but with Aurora could be otherwise.

We arrived at the base and Anabuki was waiting for us with a green uniform of the army, I do not remember in which part of the trip Aurora radio contact to notify of our arrival but I know that she did.

Anabuki looked at us with an expression of anger, she was not as scared as my mother when you came with the envelope of the grades of the course but it was approaching; no, she looked directly at me

 **-I augur a reprimand... -  
** -Don't think, she was very worried. I'm sure she welcomes you with a hug. Go see her.-

I accelerated and went to talk to her directly, I forgot that Aurora is as much or more joker than Eila, when I realized the deception was already late and, although I was aware of the imminent impact, it was not possible for me to dodge or avoid it given my state.

As soon as Anabuki reached it, she gave me a punch so fast that I did not see her move, I only saw one mirage, and so strong that she sent me a couple of meters to the right and, of course, I hit the ground. And on the floor I looked up and I could see how she was covered by a thin and shiny blue layer of her own magic and that the familiar's ears showed above her hair. She had hit me and she had done it with force, probably she was not looking to hit with lethal force but she hit me full and with all the intention.

-It hurts?-

I think so, yes, with my condition I can not get up without help ...

-It hurt me more when they informed me that you had started a persecution beyond the borders and when Aurora informed me that she would have to spend the night out because she could not find you. It hurt me more when Aurora reported that they had seriously injured you and you were almost dead during the attack.- Tears were pouring down her cheeks, it was sincere, it was real. I really felt that, it did not seem to be an actuation.

I just stayed on the floor without getting up, anyway I could not do it; my strength failed me.

-I await a detailed report of both about what happened yesterday. It's all.- That said she turned around and went back to, hangar walking with a firm step.

Aurora, realizing the situation, approached me, who was still lying on the ground and helped me stand up.

-Let's go, do not make her wait, I do not think you can fit another blow like that.- Aurora urged me while she held me so I would not fall.

I did not have the desire to talk, nor did I have the energy to do so. I just looked at Aurora and she seemed to understand everything I wanted to say.

-Yes, I know, but you also have to put yourself in her place, she has only been here waiting for our return and hoping that we would not have died in combat.-

With the help and support of Aurora I entered the hangar. And I discarded the units. I knew that as soon as I "deactivated" my magic would fall to the ground and I probably would not be able to get up again or with help. Enter the common room with my equipment, which I left as usual leaning against the wall. I sat in the chair without noticing me around, looking up I discovered that on the opposite chair was Eli and on the sofa Ursi sitting on Kat, Cenni and Sakomizu. I just sit, lean my back against the back, sigh and close my eyes.

I noticed an agitation, someone or something was waving me, to wake me up surely, I opened my eyes. It felt like I had just got up in the morning after a night of deep sweat. Anabuki appeared visibly worried before my eyes.

-You're ok? Did I hit you too strong? - Anabuki asked as she took me by the shoulder and looked me directly at the eyes.  
I could only respond by nodding or shaking my head. Aurora came to my aid.  
-He is tired. When I found him, he was completely bloodied, and the neuroi had taken it out on him on the return trip. He lost a lot of blood and he should not have eaten anything since yesterday. Also the trip has been longer than I expected.- Interceded Aurora.  
-Then we should move it to the infirmary.- I closed my eyes again, it was hard enough to be awake without the cold wind of Suomus hitting me in the face.

When I opened my eyes again a sense of familiarity invaded my being, I recognized that ceiling, and besides I was not sitting. I turned my head to the right, from there I could see the window but due to the height I was I could not see through it. Turning my head to the opposite side I could see my commander, sound asleep, I wanted to grab her cheeks while she slept; In fact the idea that crossed my head was very tempting, try to rejoin me but it was almost impossible, after a few minutes to get up.

When I went to touch her face I noticed a force contrary to my movement that prevented me from raising my arm very much, it was then when I noticed that I had an intravenous line. I followed the tube to the transparent can. In the can you could read saline in Karlslander. I must have lost a lot of blood because that can was at least two liters and was almost completely empty.

In wanting to get out of my bonds the needle inserted in my arm moved slightly, it was not painful but unpleasant, even so let out a small cry of surprise and displeasure.

Gesture that made Anabuki wake up.

-Are you awake. Well, because I have to ask you to write the report as soon as possible. Aurora was not there until all the action finished, you are the only one who knows what happened.- Her tone was calm but broken in some points showing that she was worried about something, even though I did not know why.

 **-There was also a whole company of Finla… Suomi tanks.-** I explained to my commander almost confusing me with Finland.  
-Take, - She passed me a folder with some folios on it and a pencil.- write the report; when you finish I'll let you keep resting.-  
 **-Why so much urgency? You never worried if I had reports or not until I told you I wrote them every night.-** I asked in dismay at my commander, there was something she did not want to tell me. Something important, really important and she did not want to tell me.  
-You write the report and stay until you finish the dropper serum. As soon as I'm empty I want you to go down to the hangar and equip yourself completely, we'll leave as soon as you're ready.-

What the fuck !? Why did she release all this now? I understand that she is angry for having overtaken the squadron, for having engaged in combat without permission and for returning almost dead. But her actions and responses were not about how she behaved. Her behavior disturbed me, it reminded me of when you had delivered the notes and your parents did not explode immediately, but they did it with a little delay making the row even harder and more shocking. I feared the reprimands, there are few things in the world I feared more.

I wrote my report, as detailed as possible, ignoring a bit the parts in which I conjured and cast the spells, because I thought that those parts should be stored but for the library of the first battalion not for the rest of the world. They were three very intense folios in which I recounted my epic battle against the enemy contingent.

When I had finished I passed the full report to Anabuki who took it without a word and began to read.

-What is UTC?  
 **-Universal Time Coordinated-  
** -Twenty-seven of December one thousand nine hundred and forty-three, eleven and thirty-eight with twelve seconds u tee cee plus two. - Anabuki read while bending her brow.- How do you know the current date and time and with such precision if there is no calendar or clock in the room and we could be lying about them? -  
 **-I do not have an answer for it, not without skipping an explanation longer than the one I read in my previous reports.-  
** Anabuki nodded.  
-I see, so it has to do with your strange way of arriving. I will not ask any more questions. Rest until the serum is consumed, then low prepare for the exit, I'll be waiting for you.-

Said this she collected the folios and the material that she lend myself to write, stood up, put on the uniform and went out the door.

 _ **Sybilla, am I the only one who thought the witch hiding something?  
**_ _Unfortunately, no, I also noticed that I was hiding something. Do you want me to sweep to make sure there's nothing waiting for you downstairs?  
_ _ **Yes please.**_

Sybilla made a sweep and gave me all the data obtained from it. There was nothing unusual waiting below. In fact the base seemed more than normal. It seemed another day like the ones I had had before.

 _ **I do not see anything strange, but I can not get rid of this strange feeling.  
**_ _I do not notice anything strange either, but please do not confess. Today do not let your guard down for anything in the world. I have a bad feeling.  
_ _ **I did not know what you could have those.  
**_ _I have human characteristics, I have lived with humans several thousand years._

I reclined on the bed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I looked at the dropper and it was empty, a sign that I should leave the room. I rejoined lazily and dressed in what appeared to be a new uniform; I knew it was new because it did not have patches or cuts and it was completely gray without any marks of being stained with blood.

I dressed with it and I hurried down, before leaving the hangar I equipped with all my equipment, already marked in the sweep. It only remained to put the units and go to the track where my commander was waiting for me.

I put on my "sturm panzer beine vier" and supply them with mana to boot it up. Soon I went out on track.

Outside, only Anabuki was waiting for me. Already equipped with its units. As I left a 13 mm bullet impact in the place that should have occupied if I had not noticed the attack.

Due to Sybilla's previous warning, as soon as I equip the units activate the combat status. That meant having accurate 45º frontal radar in real time.

Something that would give me the tactical advantage in almost any situation, I would only lose if the enemy attacked me from behind.

That's why I regularly looked everywhere.

 **-What does this mean, commander? -** Ask with irritation and exasperation.  
-You know what it means, I gave you the opportunity to leave but you rejected it. Now you must face the consequences.- Her tone was serious, but you could notice the anger behind that facade of serenity.  
 **-What chance? I was ordered to equip and prepare myself for a sortie as soon as the contents of the dropper were finished. Why would I have to flee? And what for? -**

This situation caught me totally unsettled, I did not know what the attack was coming from or what Anabuki was referring to.

-You know well, there is no one who can survive in an environment contaminated by miasma only the neuroi can live in those conditions, therefore you must be neuroi. Besides, the high command has confirmed it, you're not even human. The wizards were an experiment in the league to fight the neuroi.-

 _ **What the fuck is she saying?  
**_ _Do not listen to it, namely that the command have been told. There must be even anti-wizards people in charge. The wizards have always existed. They were not an experiment. And you can live in areas contaminated by the skills it gives you.  
_ _ **How can she believe something like that?  
**_ _I tell you not to listen to her, they have lied to her. But now she is aligned with the command. Now she is your enemy. You can flee or destroy your enemy. The choice is yours._

Before I could answer either of the two Anabuki charges against me and if it was not for my scanner I would have been cut transversely by her katana.

I did not want to attack her, in the last four months the witches of the squadron had become my new family. A handful of older and younger sisters.

Now in front of me was one of the most lethal witches of the Witch Corps and, unfortunately I was her enemy. I saw in the manga and the anime that some Fusoan witches can split a super-heavy in half with a katana, I know that I should put space between us. I am not a short distance unit unlike Anabuki.

I did the only thing that occurred to me and what better was given to me. A wind blow; overpowered and directed. Directly towards her.

Suddenly without warning, an ultra-concentrated blast and super-powerful high-pressure wind hit her, and although she raise her shield, she did not do it fast enough and before she deployed the shield the gust erode at an alarming speed her uniform and her skin leaving her semi naked and bloodied. Then the power of the gust of wind hits the shield and sends her far away. At about five hundred meters diagonally to the north and up. I took advantage of the situation without losing a moment in taking the flight to the west; the nearest coast. Once we reached the open sea they could not follow me anymore.

I accelerated quickly to gain as much speed as possible before Anabuki decided to shorten the distance again.

It did not take long, when I reached the river that separated the counties I noticed a growing bloodthirst and I realized that she was already a few meters away, promising a direct charge I decided to make a ninety degree turn to the south at the time the one who notices the thirst for blood closer. And it was very successful because a figure completely covered in magic and tatters of bloody cloth hit the ground. At the speed of lightning she tried to grab a handle located in one of the units but I accelerated subito to avoid it.

During the strange chase I could see the sea in the distance.

-Final journey Erik, you have no land left to flee.- Radio announcement with a tense and dark voice, sharper and more aggressive than his sword attacks.  
 **-It seems that you do not remember the reports, commander.-** I answered her with a certain mocking tone that made the noise of his striker units increase.

I activated the support water spell and accelerated.

When I reached the beach I could see how she was positioned to my left, waiting for me to turn suddenly as before and to that side due to the mass of water before me, which must be impassable for a terrestrial unit like me.

I made her see how wrong she was. As soon as the water of the gulf rubs my tracks, also activate the friction spell, leaving it only a quarter of the total. But it was more than enough to leave her behind.

While crossing the sea at airplane speed, I felt a thirst for blood on my back and checked the speedometer. 450 Km / h, still too slow for what the Anabuki unit could reach. So I lose it thoroughly and gear the longest gear.

The acceleration was not as sudden as before, rather with a certain transition.

However it seemed that the commander was not going to give up so easily and increased her speed to match mine.

After a while I noticed some blows in the area of the sword and something at high speed passing by my helmet, which made my vision fill up with dots for a few seconds and my speed fell. When I regained consciousness, I came to the conclusion that I was too fast for her to hit me with her katana and she would have decided to shoot me with her HMG, I was unharmed due to the great amount of things I had in his backpack and helmet that I found during the first night in Karlsland.

I only had to do one thing to leave me alone; get into enemy territory, while I found a river to go at high speed enemies did not worry me much, but for my commander to meet a neuroi could mean the end of the pursuit.

 _ **Karen mark me an area with a high concentration of enemies and that is not far from Karlsland.  
**_ _What do you want to try?  
_ _ **We go home, but first we have to take this witch off our asses. For that, nothing better than to enter enemy territory.  
**_ _I love when you think crazy plans._

I proceeded with the plan while Karen identified and plotted a course to follow.

Accelerating or, at least trying to keep the distance with the commander. The more I was going to have to get away, did not you mind getting out of your maximum operational area?

At last Karen gave me the direction to continue. A smile was drawn on my face when I read the first stop.

 _ **Kampingnovka? Seriously? Does that location exist?  
**_ _That one you say no, Malinovka instead yes.  
_ _ **Well, that, Kampingnovka.  
**_ _Anyway…_

As soon as the bloodthirst sensation appeared, it disappeared. I turned around to check it and saw Anabuki falling into the sea. I was going to help my former commander when I heard more units approaching from afar. They were witches that I did not know and did not seem to have good intentions so I turned around and took the route that Karen had marked.

Before reaching the Kaliningrad coast, we made some adjustments to get to Homebase as soon as possible.

We went through Lubeck passing near Rostock, I was left wanting to stop by to see what could be left of the fleet.

Once in the city, I followed a route carefully drawn by Karen following the rivers to Hamburg. She had considered taking the course through the rivers so as not to waste time switching between different terrains.

We arrived in Hamburg with the sunset that made a strange but beautiful sky filtering the orange rays of the sun through the purple miasma in suspension giving the city a colorful touch.

I went to the "island" of Homebase, there only had to re-enter as between the first time.

When I get to the track I jump with force and then push myself with a wind blow to gusts and so I get to land softly on the roof of the building, again.

 _Welcome home.  
_ _ **Yes, we are at home. I think I'll sleep in the same place as the other time.  
**_ _You are no longer in Kauhava but you still have to make the report.  
_ _ **I know, only this time I do not have to write as if I were hiding something. I also believe that I am going to start leaving the reports here and compiling all the information of new techniques or spells that I have been able to synthesize for future generations.  
**_ _Do you think "the era of the wizard" will come back?  
_ _ **I will personally make sure that it happens, even if I have to go to my congeners one by one to other countries. I can not depend on the Witch Corps, especially when the witches believe everything the commanders tell them without asking if it is true.  
**_ _No wonder why the warlock incident happened ...  
_ _ **It has not yet happened, technically speaking; in fact, if we want, we could go and stop it.  
**_ _Let's go then?  
_ _ **Nah, fuck them ...**_

What was left of the afternoon was invested in ordering the library's report area a little and writing the report.

Then I went to sleep.

Just before going to sleep I felt something strange, like a resonance inside my head.

 _ **Sybilla? What have you done? I felt a strange thing, like when you play in my head.  
**_ _It was not me, I think there is "something else" that has just connected to the network.  
_ _ **How? What do you mean? What network?  
**_ _It is assumed that the only two nodes in the network are you and me. I do not understand how it happened. It was just like when I brought you.  
_ _ **Like when you kidnapped me? You mean you kidnapped someone else?  
**_ _What? I don't! No, I was here with you, I have not done anything.  
_ _ **You sure?  
**_ _Sure, I can try to calculate the point where it happened in case you want to go have a look.  
_ _ **Crap, and I thought it would be a peaceful while until I had a clear goal ...  
**_ _56.71834, -2.44686. Those are the coordinates, quickly look for it on a map.  
_ _ **Come now, I already wanted to go to sleep.**_

I had to get up again, I did it with all the laziness and as much parsimony as possible. Then with heavy walking I went to the command room, the place where there were more maps.

Already in front of a world map Sybilla I marked a specific point on the north coast of Britannia.

 _ **What the hell? Why in Britannia? I do not want to see English people**_ _._ I said as I struck my forehead against the map repetitively.  
 _There are no Englishmen but Britons and in that area they would be Scottish.  
_ _ **Well, those ones seem nicer to me.  
**_ _Mark the location we will go as soon as dawn._

I sighed and nodded as I took a marker with a thumbtack and punctured it exactly where I put the HUD marker.

Then I went back to sleep.

 _ **Sybilla, do you really believe that all the witches of the squad believed what the command told them?  
**_ _I do not know, they should not. At least Aurora and Eli do not. Now it does not matter, now they are enemies. They could have chosen not to hurt you or try to kill you.  
_ _ **Yes, I also think that you always have a choice.**_

Then I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Suomus:

A woman in a sky blue uniform approached another in an olive green uniform.

The woman in the green uniform was standing and leaning on a wooden railing watching the northern lights on the horizon. The woman in the blue uniform wore two metal cups whose warm contents exhaled small wisp of white vapor clearly visible in the dim light of Suomus' beautiful night sky.

The woman with the two jsars offered one of the jars to the woman in the green uniform.

\- Do you think he understood that it was a farce? I did not find his paper very convincing .- asked the woman in the green uniform as she accepted the cup pleasantly.  
-What paper? He has never acted, he has always shown himself as he is. Maybe it is that I can see how people really are.- The woman in the blue uniform answered after giving the jar to the other woman.  
-Then I'm sure he hates us…- The woman in the green uniform sighed.

The woman in the blue uniform suddenly remembered something and her expression changed.

-Tomoko, what does onnesan mean? - I ask the woman in the green uniform.  
-It's onee-san. And it literally means older sister. Why do you ask Aurora? - The woman in green uniform answered.

The woman in the blue uniform smiled visibly. -It's nothing. Nothing really important.-

* * *

 **Change of rhythm, it was already becoming too monotonous. We take a small detour to a location with witches by request of some user now we take up the main story.**


	26. Ch-26: More like me

Chapter 26: More like me.

 **This chapter will probably come out on Friday, because that same day I'm going away for the weekend and will not be back home until Sunday, so if someone leaves a review that they know they probably will not answer until Monday, for citizens of The USA may be somewhat later due to the time difference.**

 **In this chapter we take up the main story, so let's go.**

* * *

I woke up a little nervous, because as expected although there was something more than two thousand kilometers from Hamburg to Kauhava, I could expect that woman to come here to finish the job.

The truth is that the idea of leaving now for Britannia, given the situation, was quite good.

No one who knew me would expect me to have gone there.

And considering that Anabuki went almost two thousand kilometers chasing me to kill me, I had no intention of staying here alone.

I was afraid, so that lying, confronting the neuroi is one thing but facing other human beings produces fear; if you take into account that the witches are not normal humans what is produced is dread.

 _ **Sybilla, I'm scared. Even with the ability to dim emotions, I am very afraid. I want to go to Britannia as soon as possible.  
**_ _Considering what you have gone through is not surprising. I have never put an impediment to travel and now it will not be the first time. Take your things and get ready for the trip, I will mark the waypoints so that the trip is easier for you.  
_ _ **Thanks Sybilla. We will leave as soon as I have breakfast.**_

I had a breakfast of one of the combat rations they gave me in Kauhava before leaving for the mission of Lappeeranta. I still had some others, it was quite possible that even in Britannia I ate Suomis rations.

I finished breakfast, and I put on all my equipment. Ahh, I missed the coffee with milk and cookies that I used to drink every morning in my world. He had to be strong, maybe if he could live long enough he would go back to breakfast with milk and cookies someday.

 _Stop complaining so much, there will be occasion to eat cookies.  
_ _ **Yes mom…**_

Take the indoor hangar units and climb up to the roof. Once there, I simply dropped by the edge of the building while working the caterpillars in reverse to stop the fall. I reached the ground at a speed more than acceptable, surprisingly the idea had come out very.

I went to the river Elba and activated the spells and interchanged the energy distribution of the "travel form"; It was a set of support spells along with a "preset" of energy optimization in the units to make long trips at high speed without spending so much mana. It was not like I was going to turn into a big cat, I was more of wolves, but this "form" would allow me to cover long distances in a short time with a lower expenditure in mana. Around thirty percent less than before, thirty percent in fact; Pretty good if at the end of your trip you expect for combat and you need the mana for something more than to drive the units.

I followed the same road as when I went north, only this time when I arrived at the island of the Elbe, I took a course 306 with an approximate distance of eight hundred kilometers, this trip was going to be short. It would take a few seconds to get to travel speed and this speed would reduce the journey to a few minutes but it had to be careful, Britannia was heavily watched as a bastion against the neuroi; if I tried to approach the island at travel speed I would be treated as a potentially hostile target and, when they realized it was a wizard, some would open fire on me. Sybilla did the calculations for me; A little less than twenty minutes would be late. I think if something was detected at that speed approaching the island, it would be destroyed and then maybe they would ask what it was.

I would at least obid like that, first shoot and then maybe we asked.

After a few minutes of internal deliverance I decided to do the last hundred kilometers calmly and at low speed. To avoid suspicion. We already know from recent events that if someone finds out that there are people like me they send whoever needs to kill you.

So I accelerate to travel speed with the negative friction spell to the maximum, so they could not detect me so easily, because when an object crosses the sound barrier it does so with an explosion produced by the layers of air superimposed in the form of a shock wave. Something very showy but without friction there was no barrier, no explosion and as it traveled literally flush at sea level it was undetectable to the radar so unless they had a night witch patrolling at this time, there were not many possibilities of being detected or of attracting attention.

It hurts a lot when you see that the witches can do incredible things and in the sight of all; nobody is going to be scandalized by it; but if you try to do something incredible they will send someone to kill you.

I ended up resigning, I could not do anything else, at least until people came back to accept our people in society.

Now I had to stop fooling around and focus on finding the focus of the "transfer event," which was what Sybilla called it; I called it the place to "where the kidnapped person was brought".

I was bored to go so slowly so I increased the speed and I asked Sybilla to put a mark when I reached the hundred kilometers to slow down.

We were not going to pass near Folkestone or Wright's Island or for a few kilometers, even though I was a little nervous to cross paths with some "known" witch and have to go back on the run. Then I thought about it coldly, even though they detected me, there was still no weapon capable of intercepting me at my cruising speed, so if I realized that I had been discovered I should only abort mission and accelerate to return home. I also counted on the fact that no one in their right mind would try to follow me or chase me if I entered Central Europe as the situation was.

I had several factors in my favor, even with everything I decided to bet on a strategy of low exposure, since the last time I went straight and openly the situation ended with my commander trying to kill me.

Being honest, I did not know very well how to act at this time, I did not know if in Britannia there would be more people trying to kill me but probably if it would be like that, we should not forget that Maloney and the people who developed the Warlock came together because they hated the witches, It could well be that they just hated the witches like they hated all the "magic users" alike.

When you get to the map mark, lower the speed to "only" three hundred kilometers per hour to reduce the speed gradually as you approach the coast.

When I reached the coast I was about 50 km / h at a relatively short distance you could see fishing boats and other boats and decided to go a little further north, where according to the map the area should be uninhabited.

I arrived at the beach without being apparently detected, I left the water and I began to notice an unpleasant sensation while walking, before leaving the beach I found the cause. That the water support spell allowed me to walk on it did not imply that it did not get wet, of course, it is water and the water wets; sand had crept into the tracks of my units and had turned to mud along with the seawater.

The sensation was similar to walking in a bathtub, obstructing your pace. I decided to ignore it because the amphibious vehicles when they leave the water are covered in mud in the same way but it does not seem to matter much.

I started to roll directly towards the position marked on the map, during the road I stopped having that sensation, because the water of the mud was dry, it was detaching from my units while it was moving.

I arrived at the marked area and cautiously reduced the march, paying attention to my surroundings, in the aforementioned brand there was nothing; not even some indication that something with a large amount of energy would have used that energy there. Where I appeared there were no marks but they could have been camouflaged with the fact that he appeared in a city in ruins. But the place was intact, as if nothing had happened.

I decided to explore the surroundings a little in case I found any clue about the person who had just arrived. After an hour or so I gave up; I had not managed to find anything. It was as if it had never happened.

 _ **OK, I'm done, Sybilla performs a 360 degree sweep at full power and filters everything that does not have a magic signal. I'm getting sick of having to look for"traditional way" when I can do it more efficiently.  
**_ _Understood ... But be careful, if they discover that the magic pulse has been emitted, and by a boy, we'll start the problems again.  
_ _ **That's why you have to do only one and give me all the data. I do not want a second sweep superimposed to have confirmation as you usually do.  
**_ _You noticed ...  
_ _ **Of course, after all you throw it through me.**_

Sybilla emitted the pulse while I remained completely still waiting to "hear the echoes" of the magic signals, as the time went by more and more I became impatient, because even though it had been just a few seconds, I was getting the same results as with my exploration of "traditional" form.

After something more than a minute, although I was eternal waiting for the news, something did "ping", had only one address and a rough distance, but for me it was more than enough to undertake a search that although it was driven by despair and hope at the same time as there was the possibility that he was no longer alone. I would no longer have to do the mission alone.

I hurry to abandon my position, for two reasons; a find as soon as possible the origin of the signal that "ping" during the sweep and the other to avoid being discovered by other people who had felt the sweep.

I undertook a race towards the direction of the "ping" brand, during my journey I saw a beautiful country landscape dotted with forests as small redoubts of wild nature among the cultivated fields that plagued this land.

In about three kilometers I found a lake or rather a marsh followed its shore until it reaches six kilometers and I noticed how in the "ping" there was no one. In fact, there was nobody in the areas.

I was about to ask Sybilla for another sweep when I heard something behind me, I hate when something is behind me. I turned around as I unsheathed the MG-42 and inserted a drum magazine into its slot. The FLAK could be more powerful but in this situation of short distance the MG would be more useful.

When I turned around, I noticed that what had been making noises among the tall grasses was suddenly freezing. That which was hidden and lurked must be human, since I react to my weapon. That must be the other person "kidnapped."

 **\- Come on, come out, I will not hurt you. I know you're there, I could notice your nervousness.-** I said with the calmest voice I could. But without releasing the weapon. But only the wind answered me, however I was sure it was right in front of me in the grass. **-Go, I'm not going to shoot you.-**

Hang my MG over your shoulder and raise your hands to chest height with your palms open in peace. A few seconds passed and the individual still did not move. I made the move to move toward him when I heard a characteristic metal crusade to load a weapon. I turned my head to see what threatened my life.

A redhead girl with a woodland camouflage pattern sweatshirt with hood with a single pocket of those big ones that go from one side of the sweatshirt to the other with a well-known sports brand as a print on it, some khaki sport leggings and some mountain leather boots, topped by what appeared to be a hunting gun with two horizontal cannons.

The girl was also carrying a shoulder strap hanging over her left shoulder and through her chest they made me see that she was right-handed, that and that she was holding the gun with her right.

I went around completely when I heard the brush of grass on the other side. The girl was trying to cover the person who was hiding in the tall grass.

Wait for the person on the grass to rejoin because he was curious to know which of the two was the kidnapped person, although the modern clothes of the girl did not give rise to doubts.

Once again fate had prepared a surprise for me. Another redhead boy with a fishing cap with the same pattern of camouflage and a full army uniform with digital pattern had just risen from the grass.

Then it happened again:

 **-Two? Sybilla has kidnapped two? -**

Speak out loud, the result of surprise.

 _I have not kidnapped anyone, never in my life.  
_ _ **And how do I come to end here?  
**_ _I prefer the term invoke.  
_ _ **If you were not the one who was, is there more like you?  
**_ _I'm not sure…  
_ _ **What I missing ...**_

-You said kidnapped, right? - Asked the girl trying to stay calm.  
-Yes, he said it.- the boy in the uniform answered.- What do you know about this? Was it you who brought us? -  
 **-No, I'm in the same situation.-** I said trying to calm the over stressed boy. **\- Let's see, who "carry the supervisor"? -** I tried to ask.  
\- How do you know about that? Answer- The girl asked with the shotgun while threatening her. -Tommy, come behind me.- She added quickly, taking charge of the situation. The aforementioned boy, who apparently must have been called Thomas, hastened to surround me to go behind the armed girl. Now that I look at the two of them together and closely shared many common traits.  
 **\- Are you family? -** Ask trying to be nice.  
-I am the person that make the questions.- Aggressively answered the girl with the shotgun. -How do you know what a supervisor is? - He added immediately.  
 **-Sybilla, which is how I ended up calling my supervisor told me a summary very little summarized the first night.-** I answered with conciliatory tone and face.  
\- How? Your supervisor? - Added the girl  
Sigh **.-Look, about five months ago I came to this world I suppose in a similar way to you to fight in this war. I've been growing all this time, accumulating experience and fighting. When I notice the "arrival" signal from someone else, I rush to come here. You will have a million questions, I had them, but nobody could answer them; It is possible that you have more luck. -** I answered with all the sincerity of the world, if they were in the same situation that I could be allies and relationships are not built on lies. I also understood perfectly his situation, because it was mine a few months ago.  
-I have not asked you about all that. And yes, you are going to answer ALL the questions.- The girl replied.  
 **-First of all, let's introduce ourselves, I can give you the name I use here or mine, although it is irrelevant because I can not return to homeworld.-** I go ahead with their interrogation with the hope of getting some information about them.

She sighed and when she did it seemed like she had eliminated a whole year of stress.

-Okay, my name is Iona O'Brien and this is my brother; Thomas O'Brien.- She said while pointing with her left hand on her chest and then pointing to the redhead boy similar to her behind. -I'm indifferent that you name me but you should explain to me that you can not go back. -She seemed calmer or more confident.  
 **\- Iona? I-400? -** I just laughed at my joke, surely nobody caught the reference, however the "brother" said quietly "that was good.'' **-Here I call myself Erik and no surname because I can not go home anymore and because here, naturally I have no family. Sybilla burned my old body to obtain the energy necessary for the transfer. So for now I have no way to go back. Sybilla also told me that the way she disappeared was sounded and that it must have appeared on the news. Apparently leave a "shadow" burned on the walls of my house .-** If they came from my world was very possible that they had heard the news, so I could make sure of it and get more information with just a simple question.  
\- You were the disappeared as if they had detonated a nuclear bomb in his house? - He advanced the boy in an impulsive way.  
 **-I suppose,-** I shrugged. **-I was not there to see it.-** I got the information I wanted, exactly. They were world and, more or less the same time, because if it was an old news few would know about it.  
-Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, will you tell us what we're doing here? - The girl asks nervously.  
 **-You're not the one carrying the supervisor, right? That's why you ask me, Sybilla explained everything to me the first night. And you seem to know nothing. -** Answer with an air of superiority.  
\- Actually as we are twins we both have the same "supervisor", but my sister wanted to contrast the information he had given us with another source. -Answer the brother.

Now I must have looked like an imbecile, both had the same "power" and the girl in her certainly higher wisdom decided that it was a good idea to contrast the information instead of believing it so. And I scoffed at the witches for believing the lies of the command but I had believed what Sybilla told me without contrasting it. Then it turned out to be true, but at first I decided to believe everything without asking.

 **-OK is I get caught by surprise, to all this, can we move? I did a search pulse to find you and are probably looking for the source of the pulse, also someone with units stands out so it will not take long to get here if you are really looking for .-** I urged the two brothers. The last thing I wanted was for the League to lay its hands on them.  
-Why were we going to have to flee? And what units do you speak of...? - She does not finish the question, I looked down and nodded to my StuGIV, the girl fell silent when she realized a great detail that had been overlooked. - What are those things? ? They look like strikers but they have tracks... - Wow, I thought the otaku would be the brother.  
 **-Do you know what they are? Do you know that, although it does not look like it, they are canon? -** I asked the girl to press her.  
-No, i did not know. Did you know, Tommy? - She asked her brother  
-No, but I suppose it makes sense after all. But why should we go? - The brother had entered the conversation and had made his contribution.  
I sighed again. **-Because if you are in the same situation that I your supervisor must have given magic, which can be normal and well seen in women-** I said while looking at Iona- **but not in men-** I added as I looked at Tommy.  
-But, why? - Asked the boy.  
 **-Good question, let me know if you get an answer. And now if you excuse me, I'm getting tired of having my hands up. -** Lower your hands to take the MG and, to the surprise of the brothers instead of taking it to threaten them, use it to place me in the rear and cover it. **-Well, we have to move.-**

We spent some time walking until we got deep enough into the woods to make sure they did not follow us.

 **-Well, where do we start? -** I said as I sat down addressing the brothers.  
-Starts at the beginning- Iona answered  
 **-The beginning would be an anime marathon of two or three days. But we do not have the time or the means to visualize it.-** Explain in a sarcastic tone.  
-Don't worry, we are twin, so we are very similar. We both like anime and we are both fans of that series. I still do not believe it's true. -Tommy answered.  
 **-OK, that simplifies things. I'd tell you to go down to Folkestone so you can see a witch in the flesh and bone but I have bad memories of the witches. -** Respond joining me to the thread.  
-But if it is this world then those black and red monsters are also out there.- Iona added joining the anime conversation.  
 **-Indeed, the war is against them.-** I answered to Iona. **-This is going to be a very long explanation, it hurts to not have coffee.-  
** -It does not matter much either, it was not going to take effect if what the supervisor said is true.- Tommy answered.

Apparently they had received skills similar to mine or the same.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to go to work tomorrow and after traveling and I still have to translate all this. Leave reviews if you think it is convenient.**


	27. Ch-27: The O'Brien twins

Chapter 27: The O'Brien twins

 **I returned from my trip sooner than expected, I will try to write in this chapter what is left of the previous one.**

* * *

 **-Start counting your origins and how you ended up here. It will be the shortest part, especially if you want to make a summary of what I did since it arrives until now. -** I asked the twins.  
-Okay, I'll start counting- Iona replied- And my brother will add comments when he thinks it's always been bad to do summaries but very good to get the details.-  
 **-You, -** Interrupted Iona while I was talking to Tommy **\- you will be Recon. Sorry Iona, continue. -** I added turning to the announcer.  
-Well, where should I start? Yes, all this started two days ago while we were going to class together. We were in time of exams and began to hear voices in my head, that whispered advice to me; I attribute it to lack of sleep; Well, in a week I would have managed to sleep, maybe 10 hours in total. The fact is that without my knowledge, my brother had been having similar experiences. When the exams finally ended, we went to the country to rest at the house of our grandparents. Our grandfather is engaged in hunting. This shotgun is heirs. And ... I do not know how but we end up here. Any clarification, Tommy? - Iona informed.

Tommy looked at his sister and nodded, took a breath. -The voices are not news that we shared among us, although as twins we have always had a special connection between us and we have always been able to know where the other is or if he is sad, hurt or angry even if there were kilometers between us. That's why even if we did not talk about the subject, somehow we already knew it. Everything began to take shape when the "voice" began to tempt me, to challenge me if it could be better than what I am but in another place, to ask myself if it would be more useful in another place in another situation. It started to wonder if Lindsay really should continue in this world. If it really was more useful here or would be more useful in another. It was there that I freaked out and I commented with my sister. - Tommy informed

His sister raised her hand a little to let him add a comment. Tommy paused in his explanation and let her speak.

-Lindsay was going to be the name that our parents were going to give us, who did not know what was going to be born because they chose it, it is a name for both genders. When they saw that what was born was about two individuals, they had no choice but to name us differently. My mother, English, gave the name to my brother and my father, Scottish, mine. Our grandmother always said that even if we were two we should have been one, and that's why we were connected as if we were one.

That's why Lindsay calls us two together, that's why my brother got scared when that voice addressed both of us as one. It is something that only our family knows. And he told me everything. Continue from here brother.- Iona clarifies giving the floor to Tommy.

His brother nodded again as approval and continued with his explanation.

-During the holidays at the grandparents' house we were listening to the voice, we did experiments and we discovered that it is "broadcast" at the same time both and that if we speak to the voice; It answers us and when we do we can all three participate in the conversation. Turning the two of us into something like telepaths. As it was confusing to speak with the voice we ended up calling him Trevor. A curious fact is that Trevor had a girl's voice in my head and as a boy in Iona's head before we gave him a name and assumed the masculine gender.-

He paused and took a deep breath, as if he expected it to be hard for me to believe and now I asked him questions. I just answered with a **-continue-** Surprised by my reaction could not but continue with his explanation.

-Well, then, we started using this new ability to improve our coordination. We continue doing experiments. Over time we realized that the non-communication channel was not a voice only, but rather a channel of thoughts. Which made it something on another level. Because we could transmit anything. So we began to train other uses of this ability and, for the first time in life, Iona asked the grandfather to go hunting. Something that raised doubts, but with my mediation we got the grandfather to accede. With me as an observer, Trevor as a shot calculation and Iona as a shooter, we made an insurmountable team because the success rate was one hundred percent and efficiency was also one hundred percent. This left the impressed grandfather who asked how it was possible, I just answered that it was our link of twin brothers. Do you want to add something sister? - Tommy asked addressing his sister and changed the focus permanently to her. Iona was somewhat distracted at that moment so she gave a little start when she realized that we were both watching her waiting for her answer.  
-Yes, you have to have an account that thanks to this ability our connection as brothers was strengthened and what my brother liked happened to like me as well as what I liked only to me also happened to like him.-

I had to put a "not computable" face because I sighed and Tommy interjected to add a clearer explanation. - Thanks to the link of thought not only the thought data were sent but the context of these, for that reason the receiver is obtained understand not only the data but how, when and why of those data doing that, if you get to understand the whole "package" of data get those thoughts become "yours" .-

 **-Then, are you telling me that through that link part of your consciousness merged with yours and vice versa? -** I asked while pointing to both.  
-Exactly, now we are more like only one person.- Iona answered with an enigmatic smile in her mouth.

Her brother hastened to add things as an explanation .- For example my sister now likes the anime and I read juvenile erotic novels.

-Don't call them that, now I like them either, or I do not dislike women as much as before. And the same thing happens with my brother with men. - Iona clarifies.  
 **-Ummm ... Interesting. What a couple of subjects that I have gone to find ... -** I replied with a giggle.  
-What makes you so funny? - The brothers asked in unison.  
 **-Nothing, I was kidding ...-** I answered while raising my hands and waving them in front of me as a sign of denial.  
-As I was saying. -Continuous Tommy- Yesterday we went hunting to polish our skills and Trevor announced that we were ready. That as it was not what I expected had to train us to be more cooperative. One moment we were in the forest and the other in another forest. It's hard to explain but we just showed up here, that was yesterday. It was dark and dark. - Tommy explained. His sister was going to add something but I went ahead.  
 **-Don't worry, I came here from the bathroom and, when I crossed the threshold of the door I was in another house, in another country and in another world so I understand you perfectly. If you want to know what is the state of the world or my history. Ask. -** Tell them both.  
-No, I do not need to know what's wrong with this world. I already know that. What I need to know is how it comes out. - Iona answered.  
 **-You can not, how do you "go out of the world", how do you get out of your life? You can not is not a game. Sybilla has not even been able to assure me that when she fulfills the mission she can return me to my house. We are not heroes summoned to kill the demon king and return home as soon as we finish with the "sacred task". We are a group of pricked who have chosen almost at random to do a job in a place left by the hand of God. If we can not finish it, they will just catch others. I guess that's why you're here. I could not finish with the three nests by myself and they have "sent me reinforcements" .-** Let the brothers explain them. The truth is that I had invented some things but I wanted to know what Trevor had told them.  
-Then it's your fault that we're here? - Iona asked crossly, I just shrug my shoulders.  
-Quiet sister, you know from my memories and tastes that killing one of those monsters is a difficult task and let's not say finishing a beehive. And besides all that, his supervisor wanted him to finish all of them alone. It's crazy If they expect the same from us we will end up finding more than they are in our situation.- Tommy explained to calm his sister.  
-Are they going to ruin the lives of more people if we can not fulfill the mission? Why do not you answer Trevor now? - Iona asked almost shouting.  
 **-I'm already used to life here, so, it's not like I could go back, can not Sybilla? -**

 _Well, you're right. Although I do not know how you can take it with such optimism.  
_ _ **It's simple, if I do not do it I would fall into despair.**_

-What did she answer you? - They asked, again in unison, the brothers with a clearly curious tone.  
 **-Obviously I'm right, and how I cope so well.-** Explain  
\- Then, as it seems that we are going to have to be here a season or not, the rest of our lives. Could you tell us about the situation in the world, how did you get here and what have you been doing until now? - Iona asked after calming down and taking time to think what she was going to say.  
 **-Well, I arrived more or less in the same way as you. But I did not "hear" Sybilla's voice until I came to this world.-** I made the quotes with my fingers although they already knew what I was worth. **-I appeared in the center of Karlsland. Sybilla insists that as the new body she gave me, because mine burned as I told you before, I was born in Karlsland now I am Karlslander and, as such I have to learn to live as one.-  
** -So, now you have to act like a Nazi "kartofen"? - Tommy interrupted. Which made Iona look at me with an expression of surprise and displeasure.  
 **-No Tommy. In this world the kaiser did not die in the First World War. In fact, there was no first or second world war. So the socialist national party has not come into existence. And I do not think I ever will. But think of a Wehrmacht soldier and join him with a cadian imperial guard with a taste for Nordic mythology and you will have more or less a good scheme of the average standard soldier of Karlsland.-** I replied as I laughed out loud at what he had just said. Tommy understood it and, because of his strange link Iona too; which made us laugh for a while.

When we finish laughing, explain the events that happened to me until now.

-Fug, well that none of those witches sounds to me except for Hartmann who came out in the second season ... - Tommy said as a conclusion of my summary.  
 **-Well, it's canon.-** I replied.  
-I try to kill you without prior explanation? Do not you think he did it so you could run away from those heartless people and they could not get you? -Iona asked, drawing her own conclusions.  
 **-I do not know, I'm not as perceptive as it seems. If you do not explain things to me, I do not know. Although the rest of the world can learn them by context I do not.-  
** -Did you show us that kind of magic that you know? According to what I understood from your summary, you can only learn if you do not have a familiar. -Curious asked Tommy, who was already eager to test his own mana after what he had told him.  
-Not so fast brother, first we will have to learn the bases. Not Erik? - Iona request interrupting the fantasies of his brother.  
 **-Indeed Iona, but I thought to teach you the basis as part of the learning of the masters. And before you start arguing, no, it's not like that. What if you already have familiar you can not learn masteries I invented it to not have to teach witches that well could not be reliable. After all, they were not. "I looked away." I still can not believe that Aurora agreed with Anabuki Komandant. -** I said in a low voice.  
-She's not your commander anymore, and what makes you think that Aurora agreed with that "plan" ?- Tommy asked, despite everything he had heard me.  
 **-What if she really did not agree with that plan she would have come to help me or give me support in some way-** Answered to Tommy.  
-Why do you think they are not reliable? What would you expect to do with the masteries? - Iona asked suddenly.  
 **-They would have to use them to destroy the enemy, surely the League would look for a lot of excuses to use the witches with masters for anything else and, besides this would serve as an excuse to exclude any wizard from society since the only thing that The witches would also have specials. Rudel, if I would teach her, she would use it to destroy them all. - I** answered, and I felt as if I was taking a weight off. **\- Do you know of a place where we can stay a few days? I do not think you're even able to travel to Homebase.-  
** -Of course, on our first night we found a place to sleep for camping. It's not technically a house, but it's worth it for the moment.- Iona answered.- Follow us.-

I followed them for a stretch, we found a lake, small and surrounded by trees with a cabin; if you can call it that way; located near the shore of the lake. It was where the O'Brien brothers had settled temporarily.

-And this is where we live now.- Tommy announced when we reached the door of the cabin.  
-It's not as big or as beautiful as the house we lived in before but it's ours.- She added with her arms outstretched Iona feeling proud of her new home. -At least until someone comes to kick us out, of course-  
 **-I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm here to find you; check To train if necessary; still to be done. And to take you with me when I consider you ready; also to do.-  
** -And how do you expect us to follow you and to where? - Iona asked before Tommy opened his mouth.  
 **-Well, if you get the foundations at the same velocity that I got it; In one or two months we can return to Homebase. And how? Well, in the same way that I arrive; by sea.-** I answered the questions.  
-Do you mean that you came to swim from that "Homebase"? And where is that Hombase more or less? - Tommy asked impatiently.

It was true I only talked about Homebase but nobody outside the original wizards of the first battalion knew where it was. He should have guessed only it approximate location and Eli and Commander Anabuki should know about it through the reports.

 **-Homebase is located on the banks of the Elbe.-  
** -Elba. That's Germaaaaaaaaan… - Iona responded by cutting off the answer -Ay, she has hit me.- I add  
 **-Hahahaha ... -** I laughed, I remembered me a few months ago. **-Which is not Germany but Karlsland, your supervisor will keep "ticking" you until you name it properly. It happened to me.-**

Iona was going to ask me how I knew when I dispel her doubts with the second part of the sentence.

-Yes, it is in Karlsland and before in the forest you mentioned that we could go down to Folkenstone to see witches means that it is still enemy territory. How are we going to live in taken territory? Is it safe? - Tommy asked in a trembling voice the last question.  
 **-What is the last place we would be expected to be? Your territory, of course. In fact, it's so safe that you have to go for the enemies. It's not like in Soumus or here in Britannia that they have periodic incursions of leviathan classes.-**

-Despite all of that, I do not think we can reach Karlsland by swimming here from training for just a few months. How much is there from here, a little over a thousand kilometers? - Insisted Iona  
 **-No, when you understand the basics we can go to the masters and, with the first two elements you can stand in the water like me. And they are seven hundred kilometers. I would not let you do more than eight hundred kilometers without supervision and without training.-** I answered to calm her down.  
-Wait, standing? How? As far as I'm concerned, it's not possible even with magic. "Tommy asked with a puzzled air.  
 **-Well, every element of the masteries is responsible for itself or with the help of other elements to manipulate a physical or chemical properties of the world around you. So the masteries are not technically magic, like the inherent magic of the witches. It is applied scientific knowledge about the world through mana manipulation. For example to hold you standing in the water you use mana to increase the surface tension of the water in a certain area; generally the contact surface with this. Making it as solid as the concrete itself.-** Explain to the brothers, since the auxiliary spell of water had a very attractive effect.

* * *

I started to give them the basis as I had managed to discover them during the first weeks. I do not know if it was because my explanations were easier or closer than Sybilla gave me in his day but the fact is that in just one week they advanced the same as I did in my first three weeks.

Then I started with the fundamentals of the masteries, at first I thought it was natural talent, then the brothers who told their secret. They used the telepathic link to learn twice as fast, making everyone experiment with something and, while accumulating experience with that exercise, it was transmitted to the other brother to share the information and grow faster.

After a month they were able to use the auxiliary water spell along with all the other auxiliary spells that I knew, in fact they specialized in the use of two elements but each one in their own way. However due to their strange link they could make incredible combinations of these elements.

One example was Iona who specialized in air and at this point he was already able to create walls of solid air like glass. Her brother Tommy, for his part, specialized in water, could create water crystals with a certain curvature that reflected and concentrated the sun; creating a "laser beam" capable of melting the stone if it focused enough. As a combination they could create a "cage" of air walls and ice crystals that bounced and replicated to the beam multiple times to attack the same point from several different angles simultaneously.

For my part I had to create a system to encompass all the spells by levels and uses.

So everyone would know roughly what a spell was doing by saying its element and its tier.

It was divided into six tiers:

1.-Auxiliary spells: spells of low mana consumption that perform a single effect on a single physical and / or chemical property of matter and / or energy. In this level are the friction spells of the air and the surface tension of the water.

2.-Utility spells: spells intended to propagate or reproduce an effect that will be used according to the circumstances in which it is cast.

3.-Defensive spells: spells focused on preventing damage or harm to others. They are only spells that avoid direct or indirect damage. But not one that makes you faster to avoid attacks, for example.

4.-Attack spells: spells designed to deal damage. They require a large amount of concentration but if one gets used to their use they can be done automatically.

5.-Minor destroyer spells: they are "small area weapons", although their huge area of effect is called "minor" because there is a "larger" class. The railgun is in this category.

6.-Major destroyer spells: "weapons of mass destruction". It has not yet developed, let us know, any spell of this kind.

To my surprise the brothers developed an additional auxiliary spell, this type of lightning. It was an effect of superconducting the electricity of the neurons by means of "putting" mana into the synapse and establishing "solid" bridges of conductive material between the connections of neurons. This "burned" the mana at a very high rate but granted the so OP "bullet time"; Your thoughts were so fast that everything that happened around you seemed slow.

Only one month and the brothers were already prepared for the action. Efficiency shoots up, pity they do not want to be Karlslanders too. I was talking to them during the training, they are; according to themselves; Scots and will continue to be there even if that does not exist in the world they go to.

Only one thing remains so we can go to battle; units; but I do not know where we can get one, let alone two.

It only occurs to me to sneak into a base of the ground army and "borrow" a couple of units.

It's only been a month since I arrived in Britannia and I'm already thinking about how to violate their laws and rob them in a noisy and uninteresting way ...

I had been thinking about where we could get a couple of units for the brothers for a while and nothing good had landed in my head.

There were ideas about attacking bases at full power while the brothers took units during the confusion but most likely all available units were on the battlefield fighting against me instead of being out there in some hangar. There was also the fact that if they recognized that I was a boy with magic, mine could never raise my head without fear after that.

So I went to the cabin to talk with the brothers, to explain the current situation and give me their opinion.

When he arrived at the cabin Tommy was lighting a fire by using his water glasses and the sun channeled and enhanced through them while his sister was skinning and separating millimeter with precision rabbits with their blades of air. At this point they could perform that type of oppression without spell chant or gestures or thaumaturgy. You could say that they had become experts in those spells.

Tommy could build a telescope with enough magnifications to see Londre from here if the day was clear enough and Iona was able to shred with hundreds of thousands of quick, precise and successive cuts to any target that came into range without staining his hands .

At first sight Iona was the most destructive but if Tommy was left with time for preparation he could turn his telescope into a solar cannon capable of atomizing by laser and heat the target he aimed at. At this point I did not know which of the three was more destructive.

 **-Look, guys, I've been thinking about it and I do not know how we're going to solve it. I can not reach any satisfactory result. I will tell you the situation and you will give me your opinion.-** The two brothers directed their attention to me and nodded after letting me finish talking.  
 **-The only thing that failed you to become magical armored units is terrestrial units. The problem is that I did not bring any with me apart from mine.** \- Report and raise the leg to see my unit. **-I do not know where we could get some land units from Britain or from any other country here. I ask for your cooperation to find a solution. -** I was going to continue but Tommy interrupted me with a single word.  
-Glasgow.-  
 **-But that's very far away. I could arrive in a few minutes, maybe in an hour. But with you on foot we could take a week to arrive. -** Arguing with the hope that they would provide me with a closer location.  
-What's the rush? Do not you like tranquility? - Iona asked impertinently.

To which I responded with another question that would dispel your doubts about what course of action should be taken. **-Did not Trevor promise you that you would be home when you finished the mission?" Well stay in "home" quiet you will not get .-** I knew it was quite likely that this Trevor had lied to them in the same way that Sybilla lied to me.

The two brothers bowed their heads and stared at the floor, probably they also knew that they could not completely trust their supervisor but still maintained the hope of being able to return home.

After a few minutes in silence Tommy raised his head again.

-As far as Glasgow is concerned, there is or should be a base with an armored regiment. It may have been founded after the Second World War but it is our best clue. It's that or go down to Dover. - I looked at Tommy with surprise.  
-No, nothing to go down to the lowlands. I do not want to see a witch again in a while.- My comment made Iona raise her head to look me in the eye with some disgust; She knew what I was referring to, or maybe not. -No, technically you are not a witch, you were not born here and you do not have a family. Nor do you think that you are indestructible and that you can win your war alone like the rest of those locas.-

Before the explanation I lose the gesture and then we stayed in silence while we thought about what the next step would be.

* * *

 **And even here for this week, I have no idea where to send them to get the units. Would anyone know of an armored vehicle base that already existed at that time? Remember that they are the beginning of 44.**

 **If you want to leave reviews and those things do not doubt it either.**


	28. Ch-28: Well, it will have to be roughly

Chapter 28: Well, it will have to be roughly.

 **I was waiting two weeks to see if someone answered the request. And nobody has done it, I had to improvise and, in turn, risk the newly formed team.**

* * *

I was surfing the internet until late at night. I could not get much clear, accustomed to a normal screen, mobile phone screen seemed ridiculous and difficult to read in.

After searching and searching tirelessly I did not find anything.

I went to sleep, nothing works better than a rested brain.

The next day, the search will start again with fruitful results; It was as easy as visiting the wikipedia and the official website of the RAC. I found not far from here that in Dundee a base that should exist with an armored regiment. The Scots Greys. I remember the name of the Scot guard and the grey rifles but no idea where they came from.

I investigated their action history; they were in Africa and little else. They were based on the use of stuarts and grants. I hoped to be able to equip the twins with something more powerful as a cromwell or a comet but we will have to resign ourselves.

I also saw on the internet that they carried universal carrier and churchills; I can not imagine the brothers with their agile and fast gameplay mounted in a slow, heavy and big stone that was the churchill.

That regiment is part of the eighth army, I do not know how it would have been here since they do not have to fight against the Germans and the desert fox fights and commands at their side, but I hope I can equip the brothers with something decent, a sherman firefly I think valid if we also find their main weapon.

Luckily we would not have to go down south, to Bovington. It would have been great. Although the museum still does not exist at this time, but it would also have been more dangerous and difficult. This base is close to the coast and the coast is close to Gallia. Obvious is the channel. For that reason it would not be strange to think that it was an active base with several troops prepared for the combat and, probably witches. No, surely.

In addition, having next the island of Wright and Folkestone. Which makes the area a hot spot in terms of danger; fighting against the common enemy can be done, the twins believe that they are prepared to spare, fight against a small battalion of mechanized infantry with technology of the Second World War; It can be difficult but I see it possible. Fight against a pair of witches I do not see it impossible, but try to deal with two joint wing squads plus "whatever may have stood out at the base"; impossible, madness.

Even so the operation was something that had to be planned with care, we had to watch the area a few days to get the guards and the defense structure. And when we were sure that we could already try it; to venture, preferably at night so that the darkness sheltered us and allowed us a quick and, possibly stealthy escape.

How was it that no plan survives intact on first contact?

We went to the city in question and established a small temporary "base" on the coast, near a small forest with brambles and trees of medium height and little thickness.

And we watched the barracks for two days. Then... Then the twins decided that entering through the front door in broad daylight was the best way to do it.

I was watching the changing of the guard, very ceremonial and that, when something entered my field of vision, something that should not be there. Iona moved with her brother to the side directly towards the door and with the clear intention of not stopping. I did not care, when finally the information was processed by my brain I stood up and complained on the radio.

 **-Noooo ... What are you doing crazy woman? -**

Then I realized that he was the only one in our strange platoon that had a radio.

I hastened to lower the small elevation of the land where I was.

If the brothers did not care to enter without more, to me either.

This did not think so well as the plan that had been plotting these last few days because look at it as you see a guy equipped with a terrestrial units and a FLAK gun on the back is something that stands out a little. In addition to the fact that in these northern lands it was not so common to see a karlslander down the street.

When I reached the street, just in front of the door of the barracks Iona was talking to one of the guards with her brother next to her talking from time to time.

When I reached their side they entered through the door as if they were visiting.

I stood there without doing anything watching as they crossed the threshold of the door as one enters its own house, Iona suddenly stopped and turned around, she look at me and while gesturing for me to approach said:

-Come on, I got them to show us the base.- With a smile on her face he urged me to follow them.

I know it was crazy but if things got ugly I had spells of up to tier 5 to try to get out of the mess in which we had gotten.

The rest of the morning was incredibly fluid and quiet. They showed us the base, we saw witches. Tommy took pictures of them, Iona took pictures with them and I just watched from afar flushed by their behavior.

When it was time for lunch, the kids left with the soldiers at the base. It seemed so incredible that they let a civilian get into a base like that without even thinking that this was happening.

I just hope that your plan is not asking for a pair of units to the witches, the answer will be very obvious.

Well, I hope so too, but after seeing the scene this morning I would not be surprised if that was his original plan.

 _ **God... Let's get those units and get back to Homebase soon.**_

Seeing me alone, again, and hungry, I simply sat on the ground under the shade of a tree, took out one of Kauhava's remaining combat rations and my canteen.

Checking the food compartment I realized that counting the ration I was going to eat I had three packages left.

I started enjoying one of my last "bites" of Suomus. At the time of starting to eat an army witch approached, I knew it was a witch because I was uniformed and because I did not wear pants or skirt.

-What are you doing here? - She wonder when she reach me.  
 **-Eating, don't you see? -  
** -Ahhh ... - She took a hand to the height of the mouth to cover it and exclaimed with surprise. Another person who has not seen a wizard in her life. How many people are in the count? I'm going to have to get used to it. -I've never seen one like you in live an color. I thought you had extinguished, you only appear in the books.-  
 **-I am surprised that at this point we appear in books. Someone tried very hard to take us to the brink of extinction.-** Surprisingly the witch must have studied history; history not filtered by those who ordered the annihilation of the first battalion.  
-Who would want to extinguish those who protect us? - Asked the girl as if it were obvious that firing at the foot was stupid. But, ehh, look at Maloney's fool. Who built a machine, which went wrong, everything to get rid of the witches; that in the original story they were the guardians of humanity. Not that it was an action that shone by his intelligence but rather the opposite. The creation and use of warlock was an action that shines because of the lack of intelligence.  
 **-I prefer not to answer that ... -  
** \- Do not you prefer to eat in the dining room? - Asked the girl with, surely the best intentions in the world.  
 **-I would like to come back to the front and do something useful for humanity. But instead I'm here taking care of two guys so they do not get into trouble, despite everything; they find or create mess as soon as I distract a little.-**

The girl seemed dismayed by my way of acting.

 **-I'm not going in, I'll wait for them to come out. They can not stay there to live. Meanwhile I'm going to finish my meal. Do you want? -** I asked as I offered her the silver box.  
-No thanks. I've already eaten. To all this, where are those rations? -  
 **-From Kauhava. Suomus-** I answered without expression.  
-Have you been on the eastern front? - Asked the girl excited, it was seen that he had not entered combat yet.  
 **-Yes, about five months. Then they forced me to move to another side and then they "assigned" me the mission of taking care of those two.-** I replied while I gesticulated and pointed to the dining room to finish.  
-Kauhava is not the base of a squad of the Witch Corps?  
 **-Yes, the 507 ... -** I realized something when I remembered the circumstances around my "desertion" from Kauhava and tried to rotate on myself to hide the patch of the unit that was sewn on both shoulders of the uniform. The uniform that Anabuki gave me before trying to kill me. Which was immediately noticed by the young witch and her eyes immediately found the test she was looking for.  
-Were you part of the Silent Witches !? - Practically she screams at full lung. Luckily most of the troops were eating in the dining room and this was not heard by many. I raised my hand and took the witch by the uniform shirt and pulled her down until her face was on mine, she had to hold her hands on the trunk of the tree so as not to fall on me due to my sudden grip .  
 **-Don't say it that high witch. Look ... -** I stopped earlier because I noticed a familiar presence next to me.

Iona looked at us with a playful expression and her brother looked alternately at the witch and at me while she blushed slightly. Then little by little I realized what was happening, considering the position we were in and how close our faces were to the situation could be very easily misinterpreted.

 **-It is not what it seems or whatever it is that has gone through your heads.-** Suddenly dropped to witch and this caused she to lose balance and fall on me.  
-Ouch! ... - exclaimed the girl when I collided with me, I do not think it hurt but it's the kind of thing you say automatically when you get hit, hurt or not.  
\- What do you think it looks like?- Iona asked, wanting to bother me.  
\- For me it was very clear, although I do not imagine Erik assaulting a girl; the witch must have taken the initiative.- Tommy added while his sister nodded as if what she said had all the sense of logic.  
 **-What the hell are you saying, damn retards? -** I went to get up but the girl was on me and the movement prevented me. Every time I tried to move she tried to get rid of it but only managed to lose balance and fall again.  
 **-Ok. Get up, I'll be static until you do. -** I told the witch.

The witch got up while I stood motionless and watching her not to fall, having to raise her arms on more than one occasion to grab her arms and keep her from falling again. When I finally got up I noticed that the girl was shaking and red as a tomato.

-Come back home, it's late. -Iona intervened in this strange and uncomfortable situation.

We went back to our "house", the base that served as a home while we were in this city.

 **-Now that we are calm and alone, will you tell me why you have just entered the base? -  
** -I thought it was the best action at that moment, if they told us that we would not simply turn around and enter at night. But, now we have all the information about the interior that we needed to enter. - Iona answered  
 **-Yes but now that I know some of the base soldiers I will feel guilty for stealing the units.-  
** -Think of it as a loan, in fact we are going to pay for it. Destroying enemies in combat with them. The witches on this base have not seen real combat in their lives and, if this world follows the same historical line as ours, if they have not been highlighted already in Africa it is that they will never be deployed. So do not take it badly. - Responded Tommy in a calm and forceful way. I was absolutely right but even so I felt guilty for stealing and, if you stole people you had just met because the feeling was not pleasant at all.  
-Now we are ready to take a unit and go out with it with minimal risk. Think about it. -Iona answered, extending her hand to show me the possibility.  
-If I understand your point of view; today was just a recognition mission. Okay, but I feel uncomfortable with it, it's not like picking up supplies from where you can.  
-Now we have to plan the "attack" .- Tommy added the quotation marks with his fingers.

We were all that remained of the day waiting for nightfall to make the attack.

When the night had come, we went out to execute our plan. Only with the reconnaissance plan of the twins my internal YOLO switch had been activated so only the twins will follow the plan.

 **-I'll go YOLO ... -** Report right when we were at the door of the base. The brothers just stared at me with wide eyes as I used wind blow to jump the fence and landed on the other side without making hardly any noise.

I started to move towards the hangars with determined step, without making noise or trying it, but without stopping.

When I arrived at the hangars I realized that there was light inside. I turned to the brothers to tell them to be careful but they were not following me.

I kept on my way until I reached the door, and I examined it, it was that type of door that made a horrible noise when opened so it created an air sphere with a pressure different from the outside around the door and then another inside and I made the air abandon the space between the two then opened the door but nobody made any movement so the sound should not be transmitted as planned to the outside.

Inside the hangar there was a series of tank lined up in battery to allow its exit to the outside in case of need. The tanks were matildas MkII and Shermans in their British version.

Many tanks, but no ground unit.

 _ **I wonder if the twins would settle for a matilda.  
**_ _First you would have to find it.  
_ _ **Look at ALL of the things in this hangar.  
**_ _Ahh, I thought you said in striker version.  
_ _ **Hopefully**_

I kept moving between the rows of tanks as I searched around for units. I thought about throwing a pulse, but if the idea is to be stealthy, launching a search pulse depending on the action radius would alert all witches in the base or all witches of the city.

There was a concrete tank that was slightly out of its "parking lot" from under the orange light rays, they were working in that tank; a stuart or honey as the British called it.

When I reached the tank I stopped by the side as I laid my hand on the sloping surface of its front.

I noticed that the people who were under the tank noticed my presence and they hurried to leave, leaving the hangar getting into the tanks to avoid being seen.

When I left Through the other door I saw again the girl in the afternoon, the one who fell over me fifteen times in a row. Yes that. She was with those who should be her squadmates, they were equipped with ground units. I did not recognize the model, but due to the design of the suspension they had to be lend lease models, I was looking for something more British and I would go to the south; to the active bases for this if is necessary.

I was looking specifically for crusaders, covenanters, cromwells or comets. Anything else would be useless. As simple as that, I was looking for cruise tanks; the only ones that fit in our agile and fast "game" of coordinated and consecutive shots alternating with attack spells.

Any other tank that sacrificed speed and agility for more armor or defense was not worth us since we could not make use of that enhanced defense. And the lend lease versions were balanced but, again, they were quite focused on the defense; which was not worth to us.

While avoiding other witches squads that apparently came back from training, I saw a hangar with special markings. I can not lose anything for see.

I sneaked into the shadows to avoid being discovered and I got into the "special" hangar.

The interior of the hangar looked dark so I activated my "night vision" accumulating mana in my eyes and my vision became clear. Enough so I could see the details; It was a hangar in which they kept all the honors, trophies and feats of the battalion, regiment or whatever the military formation grouped here.

An emblem with an eagle similar to the luftwaffe adorned and crowned the opposite wall of the hangar door.

I spent some time appreciating the trophies and documented feats of the "battalion", apparently before becoming an armored unit they were a cavalry unit, I remember that, reading in the wikipedia while searching for the information.

When I finish appreciating the history of this small and curious museum, I left the hangar, later of the base and I started looking for the twins and as I did not find them I launched a pulse.

I did not have time to look for them and I had to give them the news that we would travel to the south and that Tommy would see his beloved witches more closely.

When I did the pulse, I received more information than I needed, as always. There were a few witches performing "unseemly" and "illicit" activities in rooms that probably belonged only to one of the two.

I also found the teins. They noticed me and they must have understood that I was looking for them. They were still inside the facility and came out to meet me.

Iona was the one who led the march.

-What's wrong, do you abort operation? - Iona asked when approaching me.  
 **-I have made a pulse and it has confirmed to me what it clear in sniffing by there; there is no unit we were looking for. There are no cruise tanks. Accepting anything else would be to consciously risk your lives since the available models sacrifice defense mobility and defense functions can not be used by people like us, so those models are useless to us. Now I want to inform you of the next step.-  
** -Are we going to see witches? - Tommy asked excitedly.  
 **-Probably, no, surely. We go south to the active bases. There are sure to have cruise models that you can use.-**

The twins just nodded as if they understood everything I told them and the context in which I told them.

We went to sleep in our improvised house.

The next morning we packed everything and left to the south.


	29. Ch-29:Road to the South?

Chapter 29: Road to the... South?

 **Answering to a guest's review: The twins are a boy and a girl, not two men. What happens is that I write in my native language and then translate. But in English there is no distinction between the word to designate a pair of identical brothers or sisters and the word to designate two exactly equal persons by birth except for the gender of each one (that one possesses two X chromosomes and the other individual one X and Y). I will begin to use the word twins to refer to them and thus try to avoid confusion.**

* * *

We started to go down, the goal was Bovington; it was going to be a very long road with several mandatory stops along the way, I was hoping that in some of the big cities we found on the road there was some base of the land army with some unit that we could use for the twins.

Any type of cruise tank would be worth it; although he was not sure that the witches of Britannia followed the British cruiser tanks combat; if so we try to avoid approaching any of the active witches bases.

The first city was Edinburgh, the capital of Scotland. Here I don't know if there would also be a division between Britannians and Scots.

Although people don't seem to care about division more than myself.

We kept going south until we reached that capital, I hoped to find the other barracks of the battalion we visited in Dundee but apparently in the capital they only had infantry and that meant; no witches

For what we did night in the suburbs and continue down the Engl... Britannian lands.

Every time we passed through a town, I instinctively became defensive, and if I detected any witch, I became aggressive. I couldn't help it, after the incident with that fox...

The problem came a few days ago, when I asked Sybilla to deactivate emotional cushioning to be able to enter the REM phase while sleeping, I had to find a way to equip the twins without being detected by the League forces and be able to escape from back to Homebase when we could. The thing was that when I deactivate the protection, given the immense amount of different thoughts and ideas that I had in my head and because of the curious and troll way of functioning that the brain has, my head gave me to review the day I was "expelled " from 507th and, as a result; I had a very vivid nightmare. I woke up the twins in the middle of the night and they came to assist me. According to them, I had a pale face, a lost look and I was pearled in cold sweat.

As a final result, the next morning I had an unstoppable fear of witches when they had the family member activated. When one passed too close, an inevitable thing if there are where you go, I became aggressive; as a defense mechanism

When it happened to me I could only do one thing; it was to down my head and accelerate the step to get them out of my reach and pray that they would not speak to me.

Sometimes the twins had to grab me and calm me down. We could just leave the country but had the moral obligation to teach these two and to conveniently equip them as best they could, I didn't know how many more people would end up being abducted by the supervisors to carry out the task if they detected again that we were not sufficient for which also had a moral obligation to make us strong enough not to ruin someone else's life, for now I had to have only two troops under my "command." I had to make them stronger and I had to instruct them so that, at a minimum, they were as strong as I was in battle.

The days passed with nothing new to offer, just the hunt for breakfast, lunch or dinner distracted me a little. As we hunted in the "traditional" way, without using the scanner, it was boring; for having to wait for prey; but it was also exciting; for having to stalk them. As I said, it was the only interesting thing to do during the day and not get bored.

It was so boring that I could shoot anything I found, how easy it would have been to start shooting anything that seemed like a threat. I really wanted to get out of here immediately, and I could do it; but the twins could not follow me, or at least not at the speed I reached with the way of travel.

Every afternoon I checked the map and took notes of the journey, along with my daily report, of course. If one day was missing, Sybilla would be unbearable.

After a few days I already had a map full of notes and scribbles more similar to a campaign map than the route map it actually was.

According to the calculations I made looking at the map, I could go to the coast by Edinburgh or Glasgow and border at travel speed to Weymouth and then climb up to Bovington. But the twins couldn't follow me and if the twins didn't go with me it didn't make sense to stay on this island either.

I could have the twins establish a base at the point where we were and go down to "borrow" the units and then come up with them, but the twins insisted that we should all go together, take the units for themselves. and leave the country all together again.

They argued that it would be a good experience of infiltration into "enemy territory" to gain some interest. I told them that when we were in Karlsland, nothing they had done before would seem even remotely similar to what they would have to learn or do there.

We continue to follow the island's paths on our way south. Four days later I got bored of the crap roads of this country and began to take the twins cross country.

By skipping some villages we could go faster, much faster. And also avoided a certain sector of the population that caused me to be paralyzed with fear on some occasions or to draw weapons.

Although in some stretches there was no other than to follow the road and, of course, this made us have to go through populations by force.

Thanks to this simple "method" we save a little more than a week than I had estimated it would take us to get to our next big milestone.

* * *

Lancaster, finally in the southern half of the island, closer and closer to the target. Obviously we were not going to get into the city but the twins were not as accustomed as I was to be away from civilization for so long, they got a little heavy with that they wanted to see the city and as we were going so well in time I did not refuse. We agreed on a point and an hour of meeting on the outskirts of the city and let them go to explore and explore the city.

 **-Tommy, come here, get close.-** Before they left I made Tommy get a little closer to me. I wasn't going to leave the twins with a hunting shotgun as the only protection. I released one of my harnesses. **-Take it, use it only in case of extreme need, although the fact of carrying it visible should be enough so that undesirable people do not get too close to you.-** Hang my spare weapon from your right shoulder; The MG-42 that I found at that roadside station a few hours after arriving in this world, I also hung the harness from its waist and put two cylindrical loaders for MG in one of its bags, such as those used by the grenadiers. **-I hope you don't have to break through. Ahh, one more thing. If you see yourself in a hurry first the weapons and then, if that is the magic. It is not usual a boy with magic and you would stand out a lot.-** I turned to his sister, who had approached us when we saw that it took a long time. **\- Take care of your brother, in this world women with magic have a much higher social position than many men and, it does not look so unusual for a woman to use magic; At least not as much as your brother uses it.-  
** -You don't have to tell me, he's my brother. My dear twin brother, we protect each other. Now we go, we will return here at the agreed time. Stop delaying us. Goodbye.- Iona greeted me with her hand as she and her brother moved towards the city lights, which began to fade with the dawn.

The twins left and I remembered something of what I was scolded before, not taking a radio.

 _ **Add to the task list; Get radios for the twins.  
**_ _Good idea. So if something happens to them they can notify. Instead of waiting a whole day for them to come back or not.  
_ _ **Fuck, Sybilla. Thank you.  
**_ _You're welcome ... Oh, was it sarcasm?  
_ _ **Yes it was. And now thanks to that comment I am more worried about them.  
**_ _You can always go after them to take care of them.  
_ _ **Or shoot with the FLAK 20 to everyone who approaches.  
**_ _On second thought, we are going in the opposite direction. They'll be fine. Sure.  
_ _ **I hope you are right.**_

I turned around and started walking towards the mountains that surrounded the city using my willpower not to turn around and follow the twins.

As I recalled; England at this time had a proto-radar system along the south and southeast coast to detect German planes, so with a coast-centered defense system, no one should notice anything happening inside. I could use the mountains to train, research or sleep. Nobody would bother me, there was no reason to meet someone on the path.

To the east of the city was a forest, a dense forest and; Without the indiscriminate lumber of the post-war dates this forest should still be dense enough to hide something you don't want to be seen by someone. Although there must be people living inside a search pulse or a full scan should be enough to detect and avoid people who are living or walking through the forest at that time.

I walked away for a while, until I entered the forest. Then I asked Sybilla to give a pulse to make sure there was no one in the area. I was lucky, there was only a couple of what appeared to be rangers; I just had to wait a few minutes until their patrol route took them out of my detection area.

After those eternal minutes I began to wander aimlessly through the forest. With no idea what to do with my time, I ended up extending a detection area around me trying not to filter anything, to get used to the great flow of information; It could be useful in the future and if I didn't train it now I probably never would.

I had to stop to rest for a while a couple of times; The sensation was so burdensome that I felt as if my brain was going to explode and, as if that were not enough, it also raised my body temperature four or five degrees, which was exhausting.

Later I discovered that the body temperature increased as a collateral part of the blood circulation, heat accumulated in the brain and body to reduce the temperature of that particular part to flow the blood faster and to other colder areas. This only works with good efficiency the first five or six minutes, then with the whole body "hot", efficiency was reduced causing the head temperature to rise again and; finally causing me to stop to refresh myself.

To solve this "small" problem, look for an area that does not give much sun, an area of umbra; It should be cooler than any other area of the forest.

Not far from where I was I found an area of umbra with a river that crossed directly through that place. I approached the shore and tested the water temperature; about ten degrees and constantly flowing; perfect, take a moment to undo the units and let my legs give them some air.

To avoid continuing with this strange cycle, I went into the water to my ankles later, and how the weather accompanied; it was quite hot because of being in summer; I sat on the riverbed, dragged myself deep and let the water cover me to the height of my navel.

Then I realized the strange thing of the moment and I took off my uniform and the backpacks that were getting wet and finally the "cropped" pants I used with the units.

Being in my underwear I got into the water as before and resumed my strange training.

I sat on the riverbed as before but this time I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my knees, then closed my eyes and extended the search net again. Now I was only loading for the amount of information, but I no longer had a fever or ran out of temperature.

With that environment I decided to start with something simple, the orography, I began to scan everything by filtering the inorganic to get a mental image of the orography of the map in which I was. Then and gradually I began to remove the other organic signals from the filter.

I began to return that feeling that the brain will explode then Sybilla came to my aid.

 _You don't have to be aware of all the signs, you don't have to pay attention to everything. It is enough to let it flow, if you open the home screen of your mobile it gives you a lot of information but you do not have to capture it all at a glance. Just leave it there, it won't go anywhere, it will still be there even if you don't look at it. You just have to focus on what you want to see each time. It is similar to your filtering but the information is not hidden; You just don't pay attention. You got it?  
_ _ **I don't know, it's a lot of theory without any practice. It may take some time but I will try your method.  
**_ _No one is born known and, we have a lifetime. Well, yours.  
_ _ **Okay, let's start.**_

I started to "let it flow" and, how could it be otherwise I overheated again because I can't just "leave it" there without paying attention to it.

I tried another two times before I got hungry with unsuccessful results.

I decided to rest and eat for a change. I got out of the water and took the last ration that I had left along with one of the canteens at the end of the backpack that, unfortunately, was almost empty. Then I went back to my "training" position, opened the canteen and dumped the liquid contents inside it into my mouth. There was not much left for what I turned on myself and immersed the container in the river water; it is not as if he were going to die from drinking directly from the river; in fact, he was more likely to die from the intake of the water that was already inside than from the water he was filling. As soon as the inside of the container filled with water some of its violaceo and previous content was poured out.

 _ **FUG, I just polluted a river with the most polluting and toxic agent on earth.  
**_ _You have to be careful with that. But I don't think anything happens to the river, it was a small amount and it would have been diluted in the water that the channel already carried.  
_ _ **I hope so, because I remember that miasma is more toxic than gamma radiation.**_

After finishing eating and calm down me from the involved small incident, I returned to the strange task that I had imposed on myself. I started loading the "map" with information and stopped paying attention. It was harder than it seemed, because trying not to pay attention to something you had always taken into account no matter what happened, it was hard. You weren't going to stop looking at it without more.

Soon I got distracted by tracking down a couple of birds that flew together and that had passed over me.

After a while two signs of organic living beings took me out of my thoughts and trance as a proximity alert. The ranger couple had returned. They followed their patrol, although they should not bump into me something made them get out of their usual route.

Little by little and, stopping every so often to investigate the soil and tree trunks, they ended up right in front of me.

I opened my eyes and saw two boys in brown raincoats with a strange chest-level badge on the left side of the coats. They seemed confused to see me, looking at me with strange faces on their faces and surprised eyes.

 _ **Time to leave.  
**_ _Yes, in fact you have something less than two hours to pick up the twins.  
_ _ **Perfect then. Is it only me or have I developed a passive sonar?  
**_ _No, you have not imagined. You have learned to let it flow. But you still have a lot to do unconsciously. Since you have separated it into two systems instead the same system with two functionalities.  
_ _ **I will take it as a yes. Come on let's go for the twins, I don't like to get attention.**_

I got up from my semi-submerged position and felt how my legs had become numb. I applied some magic to accelerate the re-acclimatization, because of this the environment now darkened in the afternoon was dimly illuminated by a bright bluish glow that left my body due to the activation of magic. Then with determined step I left the water, I put on my clothes; ignoring the fact that my underwear was wet; and I put on all my equipment. Last but not least, equip the units and take my weapons.

Again the couple of young boys watched me with wide-eyed eyes and mouths open almost to the ground.

I could only do one thing in this situation; you had to get out of there with "style and etiquette".

 **-Good night, guards.-** Greet them, bringing my right hand to my temple; making a vague military greeting, and with that said I activated the units and left the forest following the same route that had reached that same point.

* * *

Later on and on the way to the outskirts of Lancaster I realized that it was the same approach route as the couple of guards; They probably followed my trail, probably not, surely. In the future I had to be more careful with the trail.

Already at the designated meeting point I dedicated myself to wait for the twins to pick them up and look for somewhere to sleep and continue on the way to Bovington.

-Have you done something interesting Erik? - Iona asked unexpectedly.  
 **-No, just rest in a river in the forest next door.-** I lied. **-Nothing interesting, and you? Have you done something interesting? Have you seen anything curious? -** Answer with quick questions to hide my tone.  
-You lie ... - Iona replied in a whisper.  
-We saw the city, whole, everything.- Tommy answered as he opened both arms to cover the entire world. -The city was not so bad but the river, the river was. We cross the river with the technique you taught us.-  
 **-What? What have you done what? I told you that they could not see a boy using magic in public. -** I could not believe that they had failed just after leaving them alone.  
-And no one has seen you with the units, right? Because a boy with equipped units doesn't stand out much, right? - Inquisio Iona sarcastically.  
 **-No comments ... -  
** -I already imagined.- Iona replied that she was still in an attack attitude.  
 **-It's not like I could easily hide, you know. I went to the forest behind us, to the deepest area that I found so that no one could see me because I know that a person carrying units is suspicious and if you approach to see and it turns out that that person is not of the female gender, the alarms I know that, I remind you that you are not in a state of search and destruction.-** I defended myself as I could, trying to hide the fact that if I had been seen with arguments based on my previous experiences.  
-Okay, there is peace. - Tommy intervened. - There is a slight possibility that both groups have been detected by people but that does not matter because as soon as we get up tomorrow we will continue our way south. If the people here investigate, they will have to expand the search area to find us and by the time they reach that conclusion we will probably be in another country.- With a quick and precise intervention Tommy put out the fire on both fronts. I calm both her sister and me.  
 **-Ahh, I forgot, I have "half developed" a passive detection technique.-**

Iona directed her gaze towards me, and in a sudden movement her brother too.

-And how is that? How does it work? How is it done? What advantages does it have? - The twins asked in unison, since their minds were connected they were in the same current of thoughts and therefore tended to say the same and almost always at the same time.  
 **-Waaa ... What third grade ... I was training in the detection. The scanner is very precise and if it is supplied with enough mana it has a lot of reach, but this is a double-edged sword because; On the one hand you have much more information about your surroundings. And on the other side; The same thing is that you usually reach your "computer" or thinking limit and overload your brain with too much information. So thanks to Sybilla's advice if you only extend the network but are not constantly watching. When you get used to what you have around if something changes suddenly appears as an alert. But you do not need to emit constant pulses so that unless there is someone "listening" they should not detect you.-** I explained to the twins. I might find it a somewhat long explanation but there would be time to explain in more detail and in depth.  
-Will you remind me who Sybilla is? Please.- Tommy requested  
 **-Sybilla is my supervisor, like Trevor for both of you.-** I answer.

During the next few hours and as we moved towards the forest again, to find a place to spend the night I explained to them what it was like to "passive sonar", the twins were trying for a good time without good results.

Apparently as a result of my curious symbiosis with Sybilla I had developed some powers, which were nothing more than a more widespread and specialized use of the basic functions of my supervisor, which allowed me to accurately locate enemies, places or supplies as well as having an archaic detection and early warning system.

While the twins had developed their symbiosis with Trevor in a different direction getting a perfect synchronization between them for not only the attack and the hunt but any activity in which the two were involved.

After a while of walking we found a perfect place to camp. We spent the night there with laughter and stories about what we had done during the day.

When they fell asleep I checked my equipment and weapons, wrote the report and went to sleep following my daily routine.


	30. Ch-30: Finally!

Chapter 30: Finally!

 **After a week here comes the weekly dose. This time we finally reached the south ...**

 **Since nobody ever asks anything, nor writes more than to complain I will not ask if you want if the group goes through Folkestone when they get units; I will leave it to chance; I will roll a dice.**

* * *

After leaving Lancaster behind we started, the twins who had eaten almost all the hunting and fishing of the previous day were eager to go up the pace and asked me to go at marching speed to the Manchester-Liverpool area and as already I was also wanting to run a little freely and do some exercise "in fine condition" accept your suggestion and disable the roll function of my units.

I ran alongside them, at the same or similar speed and with a visibly larger load than they carried.

When we reached the agreed zone we stopped on the way to rest, I did not notice fatigue due to having the magic activated but I could not move forward without them so I sat on some stones on one side of the road so as not to remain in plain sight while standing.

It was important not to attract attention more than necessary. At least in front of the twins to leave a good teaching.

When they had recovered their breath and quenched their thirst we resumed the journey.

At the request of the twins we stopped to eat in a town called Stoke-on-Trent, according to them very beautiful. I didn't feel like arguing about what he accepted his demands.

After a couple of hours we arrive at the specified town and stop outside to hunt and eat. Tommy said something about having usable money for this time and that he wanted to go to town to get food that was not hunting, he was going to accompany him when his overprotective sister took him by the arm and shot him to force him to go with her, I turned around and I concentrated on using my passive sonar on one of the rabbits that were close to us. As I did not feel like taking out my weapon and, probably if I shot them with the FLAK, there was not much meat left to eat, I thought of hunting them with magic.

I went into combat mode by activating the "active sonar", my improved scanner. And I began to calculate the coordinates to section the rabbits head with wind blades.

When I had already set the coordinates in all the dams and prepared for a simultaneous attack to prevent others from fleeing. It occurred to me that if you cut off the head of something or someone, the blood would flow out and the last thing I wanted was to leave proof of my stay or, rather, our stay here in Britannia.

Think of something else, something alternative. I thought about raising my level with wind mastery.

I began to focus on the space surrounding the rabbits, create a dome of solid and hardened air similar to those that Iona created for her combined attacks with her brother. Then I began to empty the air inside the dome, it was not an easy task because, due to the difference in pressure that began to be created between the inside of the dome and the outside, keeping the dome itself was difficult. Rabbits, like rodents; with its accelerated metabolism, it took a few seconds to fall unconscious due to lack of oxygen, but either to avoid having to hit them with the coup de grace nor to prove myself, I kept taking the air out of the dome until I couldn't take it anymore and the rodents died of hypoxia

Due to the fact that I could not do more, I didn't want to say that my dome was shattered but the scare that Iona gave me appearing on my back made my concentration disappear at a stroke and that did cause the dome to disappear making all the air that was not inside tried to occupy the space again to equalize pressures and; of course, he did it in a very violent way.

 _I think you just created the opposite of wind blow.  
_ _ **Accidentally. But if this can be "conjured" inside a large neuroi, it could give the key to victory in the occasional battle.**_

The space previously occupied by the dome imploded very violently and suddenly, causing the twins to move towards the singularity unexpectedly.

-We leave you just a few minutes and see what you do. Can't you be without supervision? - Iona visibly upset and angry.

I approached the rabbits ignoring her and took them by the ears then I returned to where she was.

 **-I was hunting, but I didn't want to use weapons to avoid being so obvious.-  
** -And a huge explosion does not seem obvious enough? - I cut my arms up to gesture something big.  
 **-You scared me and I lost my concentration, I was going to equalize the pressures gradually but you appeared on my back and my concentration broke along with the dome.-** I justified myself.  
-And that doesn't mean you should train your concentration more? - Tommy intervened.  
 **-You're both against me, don't you see that your sister did it on purpose? -  
** -Of course we did it on purpose, it was going to be fun; and it actually was; but that is no excuse for you to do something that discovers all three of us.- Tommy replied quickly and precisely.  
 **-Why did you do something like that? Do not you bear in mind that everyone can make mistakes, what would have happened if he were armed at that time? -  
** -That's no excuse, we're always armed. And do not get lost. You lost your concentration, you have to train that.- Iona answered  
 **-Okay, I give up. I will train the concentration, although I still don't know how to do it.  
** **-We will help you.-** Tommy replied with a cheerful smile on his face.-We are always focused even if it doesn't seem like it, we have plenty of experience in it.-

The rest of the day I spent following their guidelines to say they improve the concentration.

I wasted a waste of time, I had the rest of the day practicing meditation sitting on the floor with my legs crossed

Apart from that it was a rest if we compared it with the training I did in the Lancaster forest, this meditation session was completely useless.

At night we only ate the leftovers of the food and slept almost immediately.

During the next morning we simply continued moving south in the hope that it would not take us more than two or three more days.

I started to get hungry and take the hand of the bosla in which I used to have the food, when my hand reached the content I could only exclaim in surprise, I took a red apple from inside. I remembered perfectly not having put it in any moment. When I took out the apple I was going to ask where it had come from when I was intercepted by a fast Tommy who had left his sister in front and had come to my position.

-It is an apple from the village market yesterday. We took all kinds of provisions.- He said with his usual youthful smile.

I could only smile back while stroking his head and waving his hair with one hand and with the other he brought the apple to my mouth.

 **-It's very good, juicy and fresh. Thanks guys.-  
** -You're welcome.- The twins responded in unison, as usual.

The rest of the way passed without any mishap until we reached the next town.

Worcester, was the name of the next town, something made me get a chill and activate the units and rolled out until I went to the twins. When I passed by the hill I signaled them to stay there, but they didn't pay much attention to me, although they stayed twenty meters behind me, they didn't stay where I told them.

I approached a hill and when I reached the top I got on my knees to reduce my silhouette, take the binoculars and look at the horizon. Not long in noticing that there was a stir in the next town, there were several dark cars and a couple of army trucks with camouflage pattern tarpaulins covering their cargo part. Common people, civilians, swirled around the strange convoy as a result of their curiosity. They also seemed to have trouble passing through the town that had been taken by a legion of vendors who had turned their main street into a food goods market. After processing the information collected, I returned to the twins position.

 **-We will have to skip this town and it is a shame, because it seemed that they had a market mounted on the main street.-** Iona was going to answer but raise my hand to let me continue **\- But there are army trucks in the middle of the town and their cargo It must be curious because the locals don't stop poking around.-  
** -Well, this is the perfect occasion to leave, if you are all distracted looking away and we can go unnoticed without further ado.- Tommy replied that he had waited for the whole report unlike his sister.  
Iona nodded. **-Okay, let's skip this town. But in the next we will have to stop and set up camp.-  
** **-Well, I see it possible. On going.-**

We resumed the march while we went slightly off the route to try to avoid that problematic town.

The bad part is that just before reaching the next town on the route, about twenty or thirty kilometers we had to stop camping.

I turned around to make sure how tired the twins were, they were fine, correct. We camp.

 **-Well, now that we are about to finish our little trip I have realized that I really don't know anything about you beyond what you told me when you were kidnapped and brought here.-  
** -I prefer to think we were chosen.- Tommy replied with flames in his eyes.  
-Well, I think it's good, what do you want to know? Better yet because you don't ask us a question, we answer you and in return we ask you another question and you answer it? - Iona offered.  
 **-I think it's a good idea, it is better than letting time pass and that we either get to know each other by camping like this or we never get to connect.-  
** -Okay, I start well.- Tommy said- Ask for Erik, where are you from? And don't tell me that technically Karlsland.-

I gestured, because I didn't like to talk about myself, but it was fair if I wanted information about them that I gave them information about me.

 **-I don't like talking about me very much but I will make an exception. I am from Spain, here its equivalent is Hispania and I think it does not have much to do.-** I saw how their faces changed to disbelief. **-Now I, what did you do in your lives before the "kidnapping"? -** Ask making the quotes with your fingers.  
-Am ... We both studied at the institute, same class, same course. You know; twins.- Iona replied.  
 **-A more boring answer than the one I gave Tommy for the previous question.-  
** -My turn. - Iona began.- What is your real name? - The night froze and time stopped. I think I turned white because they started looking at me with a worried face.  
 **-Couldn't it be another question? -** Asked some heated.  
-No, it has to be that.- Iona replied dryly.  
 **\- Does it really matter what's my name? -  
** -Yes- This time Tommy answered.  
-Tell us- The twins said at the same time.

I sighed, and took a while, as if weighing what I was going to say.

 **-My real name is ******** - [AN. Censored, like I'm going to let you see. As Motown Scrapper said, the fic is a self insert]  
** -Okay, I cannot pronounce it.- Tommy replied.-But it seems real.-  
 **-And yet it is-  
** -You should have studied Spanish at school, brother. Now it's your turn, tell us Do we call you by your real name or by Erik? -  
 **-I prefer that you call me Erik, since the previous person who was before no longer exists nor will exist.-  
** -How is that? - Iona asked surprised.  
 **-You remember the mission, right? As it turns out, I was the experiment. I cannot return at the end of the mission. If we don't die trying. That is why I say that this person no longer exists and cannot exist again. And I've got used to being Erik; Without a surname, an orphan who did not know his parents or his people because he is now a huge crater and who did not get evacuated from Karlsland.-  
** -Don't you think it's too much? - Tommy asked strangely.  
 **-A little, but it's not. How are you going to explain where and what I have been doing since they evacuated the country or what I do even there when it is assumed that nobody could walk through that land contaminated with harmful miasma?-  
** -But it seems a little hard to understand. No one will believe anything like that. - Iona replied that she now shared her brother's knowledge about this world.  
 **-Yeah, but if you avoid having to say it; In addition to giving credibility to the story by pretending that it hurts to talk about it, you prevent people from over-investigating it. And believe me if I tell you that a Karlslander investigating reports could come to the conclusion that it never existed.-**

Both twins shut their mouths loudly and swallowed.

 **-Therefore I limit, or try to limit my presence. In 507th I did not do it because it was not necessary. No one was interested in digging into my past once I told them what happened to my supposed parents and my supposed people.-  
** -Clever, but cold.- Iona replied almost in a whisper as if she had reached a great conclusion.  
 **-Yes, it's a matter of the ability to cushion emotions. It allows me to think more rationally. Without the bonds of emotions. On the other hand it makes me more vulnerable to double senses and puns since it was already some short-minded before coming here.-**

We keep talking and talking until we get sleepy and go to sleep.

The next morning we went to the village and, before we realized it, we arrived at a square full of flowers; as if the town were in its period of regional holidays.

While there were also some dark cars like the ones I saw in town that we skipped, I didn't see anything really threatening. We bought some more food in the village market with money that I forgot to ask where it came from.

When I left town I had a slight feeling that something had changed but I couldn't find the difference.

We crossed land, water and forests until, at dusk of the day, we could glimpse the Bovington armored training camp, our goal. Finally.

-Well, I didn't expect that to be destiny.- Suddenly said a female voice that I couldn't locate.

I turned around surprised by the origin of that voice and whose owner had gone unnoticed by my passive sonar. Looking around, I couldn't discern anything weird. It was then when I requested a scan sweep from my faithful companion Sybilla. The sweep discovered the source of the voice I did not recognize. The girl had always been there but somehow she missed it if I didn't have the scanner activated. A pale-skinned girl, probably the result of not going out much, with blond hair and intense green eyes staring at me with a surprised expression.

-Who would say it, but you discovered me.- Said the young woman as she made a curtsy bow and took the skirt of her dress so that she did not get dirty with the earth when making the reverence.  
 **-And who is it? -** I asked trailing it with his hand.  
-Oh, how rude, to point out is rude Mr. Karlslander.- The newcomer answered or discovered a person with a certain stately air.  
 **-No, seriously.-** I turned to the twins **\- Is this where it came from? -  
** -We met her in Gloucester and she came with us.- Tommy replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
 **-Don't adopt people along the way. They could be dangerous.-  
** -I'm not dangerous.- The girl in the dress answered.- I also know that you are not dangerous either.- He added with a smile of satisfaction.  
 **-And what makes you think that, could we be robber bandits? -  
** -My guard whispered that you were trustworthy, and she never lies.- The girl answered flatly.  
With my mouth still open for not being able to believe what was happening I could only add an answer. **-Don't adopt crazy people along the way.-  
** -I'm not crazy, I know that you also have guardians. Although I did not know that they could share.- He answered trying to defend himself and looking at the twins.  
 **-Supervisor? Don't fuck me. But they should know that they are not ready yet. We are not shying away from the mission, there was no need for someone else to be kidnapped.-  
** \- Kidnap, mission? That makes the explanation easier. I am the first person to whom he was entrusted with the sacred mission of liberating our world from neuroi oppression. - Before that response, relax the posture, it must have been someone here, not another kidnapped person like the three of us.  
 **-Um, interesting ... -** I said while looking with interest recently discovered the girl in the dress. **-Now we know that they should have started kidnapping people because those here are not worth them.-  
** -I do not understand what you mean. But my guardian referred to herself as a supervisor when I met her for the first time for what you should be without any doubt the reinforcements.-  
 **-Let's not tell me, you tried to fight for yourself but you realized that you could not with all of you alone and asked for help. Is that it? -** The girl just nodded frantically to be satisfied. I sighed and waited for the twins to finish processing the information.  
-So. -Tommy was faster than his sister despite having the thoughts connected. - Are we here because of you? -  
 **-Tommy, that is a very cruel way of saying it, although it is true that it is because of her that we are here you cannot expect one. -** I had just noticed something. **-Witch?-** She nodded confidently, I walked away a little. **-Ahem. You can not expect a single witch to become the neuroi army alone.-  
** -Yeah, but they aren't supposed to involve more people in it.- Tommy replied angrily.  
-Brother, remember that it is, in any case, the fault of the supervisors.- Iona came to the rescue.- it would be good if you introduced yourself. By the way.-  
-Ahh ... Where my manners were. I'm Georgette "Georgie" Willma Percy, sixth daughter of the Duke of Northumberland.  
 **-Umm. That is curious. A nobleman who has no three hundred last names.-  
** -Why do you get away from me? - She asked the twins strangely.  
-Bad experiences with witches- The two twins answered at the same time.  
-Ohh ... - She turned to me.- I will make you forget your prejudices towards witches.- She said with a determined look and air.  
 **-Okay, but let the air run. Get away a little that you are very close.-** Although only the same number of steps that I had moved before had approached, that distance seemed dangerous to me. I had become somewhat tense about the situation, luckily the girl did not decide to activate her relative; which could have been fatal.  
-But ... - The girl looked at the twins, who shook their heads at the same time.- Ah ... Ok.- The girl walked away.  
 **-Let's go on to our destiny. -** I paused to see if someone was going to say something about what happened and was not wrong. The girl opened her mouth to say something but raised her hand and the court. **\- You will wonder why I ignore everything you have said; I don't do it, if you have a supervisor, you really are trustworthy. Come on, we have to get to Bovington to get units for the twins. Do you have units? -  
** -No, my father forbade me to go to war, I'm in the army, but I can't fight. I think with you I will finally see combat.-  
 **-In fact, if you stay with us you will see combat. In fact the first season must end in a few months, then we will travel to Gallia and there you three will have your litmus test.-** I replied while pointing to the twins and the newly arrived girl with three fingers extended.  
-Season? Hunting? It's been a while. - The girl answered confused.  
-It's not that season, we will tell you when we camp, but you will have to promise us that you will not tell anyone about it. - Tommy try to clarify getting only that I was even more confused and that his curiosity was increased.

We simply camp on the hill of clouds or that is what it looked like it was called, located very close to the training camp; it would serve to monitor the camp and to try to plan the assaults if they became necessary.

-Finally here, it has been a very long road.- Iona reported that he had approached from behind.  
 **-Yes, who would say it, that almost a month ago we were up there.-  
** -Excuse me, but where is "up there?" - I ask with curiosity the newcomer.  
-We come from Scotland.- Tommy replied that he had decided to join the conversation.  
-What part? It is a very large territory.- I ask again the girl.  
-From Montrose, is a little higher than Dundee.- Iona replied.  
-But that is so far away ... - Georgette replied, covering his mouth with his hand.- It is impossible that you only took a month to walk. You must have used a transport.-  
 **-None, it would have taken less if they had not insisted on going them. I could have just come; I take the units and go back up, it would not take me more than a week for both units.-  
** -Even if you have a transport nobody takes less than three days to go and return without having to eat, refuel and sleep. If we had all that it would take a week by car or truck using the Britannia road network. - Georgette explained who had done the mental calculations.  
 **-And who has said to go overland? -  
** -But you don't have flying units and, from what I've seen, it's not that you could use them either.-  
 **-I would go by sea, it's like I travel. In my way of travel I reach a lot of speed, more than any other air witches.-  
** -Recently a witch set the world speed record breaking the sound barrier, it was here on the coast of Britannia.- The girl explained.  
 **-I know, we know. If you stay with us you will learn many things, such as exceeding the speed of sound is silly compared to what can be done when you have experience.-  
** -The tier four and five? - Tommy asked.  
 **-Among others, auxiliary spells are also useful if you know how to use them.-**

And between conversations and surveillance I finish the day.

* * *

 **Georgette Willma Percy is based on Lord Geofrey William Percy. A contemporary nobleman of that time.  
** **We have finally arrived at the WWII UK armoured training camp.**


	31. Ch-31: Deal

Chapter 31: Deal.

 **I have defined a table of results to see what I will do in chapter 33 or 34 if this small arc is lengthened.**

 **1- Nothing. The team crosses the channel, does not approach either Dover or Folkestone and each group continues to live their life at their own pace.  
** **2- The team goes through Folkestone so Tommy can see real witches in action.  
** **3- The team goes down to Folkestone with the idea of meeting some witches in person. Trying to not give Tommy a heart attack or Minna try to kill the two boys for doing a conversation of more than 10 seconds with a witch.  
** **4- YOLO MODE ACTIVATED. The team joins the witch corps and try to arrive in time for the warlock chapter.**

 **I'll throw a d4 and see what happen.**

* * *

It had been a while since I woke up with the rays of my face lighting and the morning breeze stroking my hair. The last time that happened was in Karlsland near Soltau when I was still following the route north to get the grimoires of the first battalion.

The first time in a long time that I woke up again with the combat routine marked by Sybilla, it was nice to return to the combat routine, although there was no combat here.

The time of wandering in the "bed" did not last much longer as an irritated Iona appeared on the scene and began to pull my arm in order to get me out of the sleeping bag. For my part I offered peaceful resistance leaving my body totally relaxed.

-Get you up.- Iona insists while pulling hard on me.  
 **-Nooo ... -** I answered in a whisper, with a muffled and husky voice. **-Forty more minutes ... -  
** -NO! You're not Hartmann, stop wandering, I know you're already wide awake. - Iona didn't stop trying to get up.

Meanwhile, his brother watched the scene lying on his stomach with his head resting on his hands. Newcomer Georgie watched with disapproval as she waited in silence and watched the situation unfold.

-Is it that nobody is going to help me? - Iona asked on the verge of exasperation.  
-I do not see why, it is more, I find the situation amusing.- Her brother replied while still in the same position.  
-I don't think it's appropriate for a lady to take that task, it would be inappropriate for me. - Georgie answered trying to split the situation.  
-Don't try to sneak off.- Iona answered angrily at Georgie's dodge.

In the meantime Iona had released me to teach Georgie about her posture towards her new teammates. I seized the moment for a strategic retreat, I rolled over myself; even in the sack; and I took cover, then dressed quickly. I knew that on the second attempt to get up I could get violent and, I wasn't going to wait for it.

When I finished I simply headed for the rest of my team that still lay at the feet of the two women who now argued with each other. I know from experience that getting in between two women arguing is a bad idea, so instead of interrupting them and taking my things, I just sat next to Tommy to watch how they argued and hoping they would end up picking up my things "safely."

 **-Any news today? Before I got up, I mean.-** I asked to Tommy without turning my head towards him so I wouldn't miss anything in the discussion  
-Nothing, apart from the "little princess" trying to serve her as if we were his servitude, nothing- Tommy replied in a low tone and expressionless voice.  
 **-Ahh, that's why Iona was so irritated.-  
** -Yep-

It took a while longer to finish the discussion. From what I could hear, they put an end to the subject Tommy had told me about. The new girl was very badly used and Iona wasn't going to allow her any luxury. On the other hand it is good to put him in his place now because when we cross the channel we will go to fight and there will be no time to get used to or instruct a "young lady" about life in combat.

When they had finished I just slipped away and picked up my things.

-Did you dress up and wait patiently while we argue? That is not done by the superior officer. You're a bad commander. - Iona said in a low tone as she approached me.  
 **-I'm not your superior officer. And a wise man once told me "don't stand between two women who argue, regardless of the subject matter of discussion" .-** I replied with the extended index finger as if I taught her.  
-Who was that man? - I ask annoyingly as an answer.  
 **-My father, of course. A very wise man from experience.-** I answered and then laughed at the memories that brought me to talk about my old family.

The laughter didn't last long, I remembered the family I missed so much and, despite the emotional cushioning, I couldn't stop any tears from coming out. As soon as I noticed the wet cheeks I turned ashamed.

-Ahh. It's true, you have been here for over a year. Living on your own and without seeing or hearing from your relatives. Sorry for bringing you bad memories. - Iona excused herself.  
 **-It doesn't matter, it's my fault-** I turned around with tears still on the cheeks. **-I must get used to my new life and the idea that I will never see them again.-  
** -Do not say that. You do not know. You may come back- Iona was trying to comfort me but every effort would be useless.  
 **-Ahhh ... When I most need some combat ... -** I exclaimed in tears.  
-Quiet.- Iona took me and hugged me to try to placate my grief, soon her brother will join.  
-What does this strange hugs festival mean? - Asked the newcomer alien to everything and breaking the moment.

I apart the twins from me, I moved away a little and dried the tears with the arm sleeve.

Then I equipped my units and took my weapons to prepare for a new day.

 **-In March, we have to go to Bovington.-** Advertise after preparing.

Wait until the whole group was ready to leave and then lead the march.

We crossed directly through the training camp, there were some tankers training in their covenanters and a couple of witches with matilda units. Ignoring their eyes, we continue crossing the training ground, to the main hangars; or what appeared to be the main hangars.

As we approached the hangars more and more people turned to look at us, some even approached to see.

-Is this your idea of "stealth" and without attracting attention? - Asked the newcomer.  
 **-I assumed that there should not be many people in the camp since the deployment to Africa has already taken place. Everyone should be on the African front in matilda and crusaders units, I don't know what so many people are doing here.-  
** -Well, at least this explains why we are losing.- Tommy commented. -This is the bulk of the army. Instead of being deployed.- I finish explaining.  
-Look at the witches, they are girls.- Iona intervened- I do not think it was on purpose, I think they are still here because they are not yet ready for combat.-  
 **-It is possible and, your explanation makes sense.-  
** -They are young that have yet to grow up, with no experience in life or combat.- Georgie scoffed.  
 **-Ehhh. As far as I know, excepting me, none of the group have entered into combat yet, I would dare to say that in your case you don't even know how to use a firearm so don't mess with the witches in training; They are in a slightly better situation than you because unlike you they do know how to fight.-**

Georgie because of the comment ducked her head and stopped talking. When we arrived at the hangar there was a group of witches mixed with a group of young tankers who argued about having the field reserved for practice. Since I didn't have time for bullshit, I told my group to stay at the door waiting while I tried to get information or, if possible; the units.

Surround the truculent group rolling on my caterpillars looking disapprovingly. Some witch stared us while trying to process the information. The boys who realized my presence looked at my units, slowly looking up to check me out they seemed about to say something until they reached the top of my body and their faces changed to confusion and surprise. I guess they were going to try to drag another witch into the discussion until they realized I wasn't a witch.

I finished surrounding the group and went to another group composed of men with ages between what looked like sixteen until maybe forty, they were dressed in ocher work overalls some of them wore a belt with multiple pockets and some tools they peeked out of them; they must be the mechanics of the training camp. I approached this group, the mechanics who were closest to the gate of the hangar were standing with their arms crossed as they looked disapprovingly and even displeased towards the brawl that had mounted up in front of them.

I slowed down as I approached them to try not to look like a threat until I stood in front of a man who was clearly the oldest of all and who bore an aura of solemnity, this must be the chief of all mechanics.

 **-Hello-** Salute, some mechanics thundered their eyes towards me. The youngest had the same face as the tankers who wanted to get me into the discussion before, the older ones had a surprise gesture; but not the one of not having seen something like me in life but the countenance of having seen many like me but a long time ago from the last time they saw one like me. **-I see that my existence is not so rare for some.-** I smiled dimly.  
-Hello, karlslander, welcome to Bovington training camp. What brings you here? - The chief mechanic had turned to me completely to greet me properly and offered my hand to greet us.

For my part I saluted as Sybilla taught me before leaving Hannover and perfected with the advice of Anabuki Kommandant.

I squared, standing firm in a single and fluid movement with what I should would have been a strong heel but it really sounded metal to metal due to the rolled steel of my units. Greet the man in the military style. As Sybilla said, I was now Karlslander and as such I should act properly.

The chief of the mechanics had to realize the error and was similarly returning the military salute to the British style. We were like this for a while, because I didn't know if the man was of greater rank than me or not, but it was of "bad education" to finish the greeting before a superior officer. Luckily, either he was more senior or he didn't seem to care about the label and stopped saying hello, just a second later I stopped saying hello too.

\- Returning to the subject, what brings you here young karlslander wizard? - Asked the man again.  
 **-I need two cromwell ground units or, failing that, I committed so that my comrades and I can return to combat in the front.-** I answered in the most neutral tone I could.  
-Comet? That name doesn't ring any bells like anything to me.- The old man answered.  
 **-A34 Comet. No? -** I looked at the old man and shook his head, then the rest of the mechanics who did the same. **-Aghh ... Then some A27 Cromwell? Striker version, of course.-  
** -No, no striker units have been made from those tanks. And in fact I don't think those tanks get to see action. The matildas are much better.- The old man answered with satisfaction in the last sentence.  
 **-With good reason we are losing ... -** I said looking away.  
-What did you say, boy? - Asked the old man who burst with rage with his red face like a tomato.  
- **Are you telling me that a huge tank slow as a turtle and with a maneuverability close to zero is better than a smaller tank, faster and more agile? Even more considering that the hyperheated miasma ray of the kaii destroys almost anything with a single impact? -** When I finished answering it with the sarcastic question, I realized that I had raised my voice a little but that, due to the acoustics of the hangar My voice had been enhanced. When I finished speaking, I realized that everything was silent, the group of the door had stopped arguing. I turned slowly to make sure how bad the situation might be; It was worse than I imagined. Everyone focused their eyes on THIS hangar.

 _ **FUG  
**_ _Yeah. You were taking a long time to fuck up.  
_ …

 **-Well, won't you have a cruise tank type unit? -  
** -The matildas are considered cruise tanks- answered the irritated mechanical chief.  
 **-But they don't comply with the doctrine unless you have at least twenty. It does not work for me. Are you sure you don't have any Centaur or Cromwell? By this time you should be preparing for D-Day.-  
** * gasp * -You shouldn't have information about that operation, boy.- The boss now seemed hot, it must have been the effect of knowing confidential information.  
 **-No cromwell, no comet, the centurion is discarded at all ... -** I thought out loud while tapping my jaw with my finger. **-Cruiser, speed, maneuverability ... Tetrarch. Do you have Tetrarch or Alecto units?-  
** -Alecto? What is that? - The man now had an expression of surprise.-Tetrarch; we have some; but the project was abandoned and they are practically museum pieces.- He added while shrugging his shoulders.  
 **-But it works? Are they whole, have they all the pieces? -** The man nodded. **-I will give maintenance and commissioning to the units if necessary.-  
** The old man looked around - Looks like you've made a good stir, let's go to my office to discuss it. I don't like to have a public.- The old man replied.  
 **-Understood. Lead the way.-** I replied dryly trying not to seem sharp. It's hard to look like Karlslander.

The old man led me inside the hangar. Inside the building were stands with units hooked to them arranged in rows, since the land units did not need a track to take off; because they don't fly; it was not necessary to leave room for acceleration, making a space in which about twenty-five air units entered there would be enough space for easily two hundred units if they were placed properly.

At the end of the building there was an office with sheet metal walls and glazed windows that gave the impression of being a rest area similar to the common room of hangar two of 507th. Some memories came to my mind…

As we moved inwards I turned to the members of my group and signaled to the twins to turn around and explore. I suppose they would communicate the information to Georgie who probably doesn't know sign language.

I turned back inside to see that the old man was waiting for me with the door to the living room open and yielding to me.

I hurried to enter, and the man closed the door as soon as I entered leaving only the two of us in that room. I don't think it was soundproofed but people seemed to leave us intimate.

-Look, boy, I don't like to go around, I'll talk to you clearly.- I nodded and let him continue.- It seems that you need something and I, or rather the witches of this base need something else. I. The witches and the staff that is training daily fails to reach the minimum required to enter combat. And the predictions say they won't make it until a year from now but the army needs them already. - The old man paused, I think I know he wants to, but I'll let him finish talking. I need, or rather, it is necessary that he asks for it.- You seem to have a good training, the Karlslander army trains you well- I have not really trained since I arrived in this world, for me, to train is to perform the patrol.- It also seems You have seen action. What I want or need is that you train those girls. - The man stared at the floor after the request due to the seriousness of it.  
 **-How many witches require training? What kind of units do they use? What levels of power do they have? And what does their army expect?-  
** -Wow, there are many questions. They are actually twenty-five witches, the rest are newbies who have not yet passed the regular instruction or can still control their power correctly. All of them use matildas with forty mm magic cannons **[AN: mm is not millimeters is magic mass. It is the unit used in the lore to designate the destructive potential and magic consumption of the cannons used by land units.]** They are average witches, but you have two or three that stand out in increased magic capacity and one with really strong shields. Finally, the army only hopes that they can work together as an armored battalion with or without the support of tanks and/or other air or land witches.  
 **-Then they know how to shoot, deploy shields and maneuver the units. What are they missing? -  
** -They lack teamwork, lack of concentration. They lack experience. - That man answered with a ray of hope on his face.  
 **-Meh ... Anyway I had to train my group before leaving ... -  
** -Is that a yes?-  
 **-I can't think of another way to pay the debt. But I don't know how to train them. We will have to do mock battles. To what extent can I force them? -  
** -I do not understand the question.-  
 **-The idea is to make them fight against me and my group. They won't be able to work with us if they don't work as a team. We will force them to unite with each other.-** Answer while clasping your hands with my fingers.  
-Ohh. I get it. It could be a good idea. The commander of the unit they will stop when they finish this training would be pleased.-  
 **-Miles ... -** I thought again out loud.  
-Yes.- I realized what had happened and returned to my neutral and glacial form of a karlslander, at least as I taught Sybilla that they should be.  
 **-Then only the contract would be formalized. Do not?-  
** -Heck, how formal are the Karlslanders. Ok, I'll put it in writing.-

He spent some time writing by hand and copying the content of one of the writings to another paper, when I finish, I examine both to make sure they had the same content. I read both to make sure of it by myself.

Only when both parties agreed did we sign on both sheets of paper.

-Then, deal done.-  
 **-That's it, deal done. I expect a lot from you and your experience.-** I nodded trying to show confidence.

Now the hardest part remained, like fighting with the girls; hard enough to be a challenge to them but not enough to kill them all in the first fight.

I left the office and went to look for the other team members.

Georgie were talking happily with the witches equipped with the matilda units, it seemed that she was in control of the conversation; She must have been trained in diplomacy as a weapon due to her noble ancestry.

I approached her to ask her a quick question trying not to cut off her conversation.

 **-Georgie, where are the twins? -  
** -Can't you do a search pulse to find them? - She answered with an irritated face, probably for breaking into her conversation. I was surprised that he knew about the pulses, the twins must have told her about it.  
 **-I would prefer not to attract so much attention.-** She only turned her face towards me and showed her expression of annoyance as if she pretended that I had to obey her for being noble.

As I did not want to start a discussion with her, I made the pulse three sixty with a filter of human beings, more specifically the signal of these two, if they were within the range the "echo" of their signals would inform me of their position but the sweep would not give me Information about more people. After a couple of seconds the pulse extended outward revealing the two twins standing together at some point on the training ground; I turned towards their direction and activated the combat scanner, collecting additional information about its surroundings. I could see them clearly, as if I saw them through an isometric view of basic colors and slightly blurred. But I could see what they were doing exactly. I could not hear what they said but see what they were doing and what happened in the small cone of forty-five degrees on my front. They were surrounded by other people, all of them were seated; when applying greater resolution in the observation area; reducing the angle of detection; I could see in light gray and semi transparent that everyone was aboard a tank.

They were operating a tank along with the tankers who had been arguing at the hangar door.

I tilted my head unconsciously trying to think what had happened while I was with the old man in the office. My group probably dissolved the riot by taking the witches with Georgie who, being all Britannians girls; I suppose; that would all be very similar in thought and likes. And the twins took the group of tankers with them to take them from there and thus separate both groups and ensure that they did not come together again.

 **-Umm ... They are aboard a covenanter, in the training camp, it seems that they are performing maneuvers with the other boys. I will let them finish, as soon as you have finished talking with your new friends, return to the camp.-  
** -Understood.- For the first time all day Georgie had managed to look like a soldier.

As I walked away to the camp, I could hear the witches asking Georgie about me. As I was not interested in anything they said about my mobile phone, I plugged in the radio headphones and put on my music.

I started walking away from the hangar walking through the training camp, at a point just before arriving at the camp, I could see the covenanters in formation as they climbed a hill and shot all at once to a static practice target about two hundred meters away from them. Only four or five units managed to hit the target; the objective of the doctrine of cruise tanks was to shoot all together against a target to maximize damage, but at least half of the tanks in the formation were supposed to hit the shot.

I sighed, nothing I had been seeing in the military forces of this world in this era seemed to make sense. They should have a slightly higher technological level than they had, they should also be preparing for a large-scale assault; D-Day; but nothing I would have seen in the world could predict something like that.

I waited at the camp for the twins and the "little princess" Georgie to return here, seeing them all come together to relax my posture and breathe a long breath.

The boys seemed surprised by my reaction. I waited for everyone to reach a distance closer to me, then I moved away a bit from Georgie; to be sure; and I told them about the deal.

-Then we'll have units? - Tommy asked excitedly. I nodded  
-But they are light tanks.- Iona seemed to be disappointed.  
 **-I know what Iona thinks, but technically the neuroi kills almost anything with one shot, so having a medium or light tank should not matter to you based on defense but based on the speed and maneuverability of each unit. -** Try to instruct her trying to make her not to lose the illusion. I also expected a medium like cromwell or comet but instead they offered us matildas, that if you can't deploy shields they are slow and useless units.

On the other hand knowing that Georgie had a relative, although we still did not know what it was, he should bring a unit that offered good protection and did not lose speed or maneuverability and I do not think the old man had an einhorn unit; If I had, I would have asked for three and the problem was fixed.

-But, will they really give us units for such a service? No paperwork or bureaucracy? - Tommy asked skeptically.  
 **-I know Tommy. It's a "I don't know, Rick, it looks fake" clearly.-  
** -Yes… - The twins responded in unison with a sad tone.

Georgie didn't seem to understand the reference.

 **-Well, it's like going back to 507. There is always someone who doesn't understand the references.-**

An awkward silence formed that was broken by a comment from Georgie.

-I want a unit with more protection.- Georgie intervened. -I can deploy shields, I want a hard one.-  
 **-I already assumed that you could defend yourself. I was thinking of asking the old man if they had something like a churchill because the superior is ruled out because there are no cromwells.-  
** -The churchill units are heavy slow and loud.- Georgie complained.  
 **-You forget that they are super tough, super durable and with a very firm shot. If what you were looking for protection is better the churchill, since the matilda is slightly faster but that additional percentage does not compensate that it is less hard than the churchill.-  
** -I will try both, and I will stay the one that convinces me, yes? -  
 **-Of course, of course, your highness.-**

Georgie frowned- I detect a certain sarcasm.

 **-Well, you don't need a post sign ... -**

The twins laughed for reference and Georgie simply made a strange face, as if some of the conversation had been lost.

 **-Everyone to sleep, unless you have other things to do, I'm going to perform my routine of checking the equipment and maintaining my units and weapons and writing my report. It will take me a few hours, I will continue here if you are going to go out or go to town.-**

That said I began to take off the units, then I removed the skirts and opened the panels to see inside. Tommy lay on his back beside me, put his hands behind his head and lay there looking at the sky; his sister went with Georgie and these two moved away towards the hangars announcing that they would return for sunset.

I was chatting with Tommy while doing my tasks until sunset came; shortly after nightfall the girls arrived. We ate some of the provisions we had left for hunting and shopping in the villages along the way and we all slept.

* * *

 **I have been doing simulations to get statistics that could come out on the dice roll. With 70%, option number 2 came out. With 20%, 1. And, with 10%, 4.**

 **We'll see what comes out when I really have to decide what to do.**

 **This chapter assumes that they were going to get the units "unlawful" but I prepared a vodka with lemon before I started writing and this came out. And I like it more like that.**


	32. Ch-32: When the will isn't enough

Chapter 32: When the will is not enough use the imagination

 **Today is the day, at the end of the chapter I will roll the dice. The die of destiny ...**

 **And let's see what happens.**

 **Response to guest review: I don't know if they will see the warlock, maybe if not, we will know at the end of the chapter when I roll the dice. I don't know what you mean by having the cast close to you, if you're going to leave a review that has to do with something you've written; identify yourself; I don't know if you are a registered user offline or not. As for the "Karlsland girl" I don't know what you mean; Erik is from Karlsland (technically), Iona and Tommy from Scotland and Georgie from Britannia; and it shouldn't have much impact on witches who saw warlock as combat armor if it's the first time they see it.**

 **Well we started**

* * *

I could say that we got up pleasantly with the songs of the birds and the gentle breeze, but I would lie. Sybilla woke me up imitating an alarm clock. And he did it very loud, annoying and without warning.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.  
_ _ **Aghhh ... what time is it? Why do you get me up like this?  
**_ _Raise up, sleeper, today you have to train some witches. And the witches get up at this hour.  
_ _ **Nooo ... I don't want to get up.  
**_ _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep ...  
_ _ **Ahhh ... I'm coming ...  
**_ _Beep, beep, beep ...  
_ _ **Yes yes, I'm on it ...**_

After this annoying awakening, and the fact that Sybilla returned to its alarm mode every time I wandered made me get up.

 **-Ahg ... -  
** -What happens? - Tommy asked looking down, he was already dressed, awake and seemed completely aware of his surroundings. Unlike me who was still in my sleeping bag, lying on the floor and with the eyelids still heavy with sleep.  
 **-Sybilla has decided to wake me up imitating the annoying beep of an alarm.-  
** -Hahahahaha.- Tommy fell silent but his sister began to laugh from the other side of the camp. Probably because of their connection of thoughts she was aware of what I was saying to her brother.  
-C'mon. You have to get up. We are all awake and you promised to train those witches. Won't you keep your word? - Said Georgie. She was taking many liberties even though we only knew her since just three days.  
 **-I'm going. It's just that I had gotten used to my combat routine again.-  
** -What routine? - Iona asked-If all you did was get up late and go to bed late.-  
 **-The only difference is that there are no enemies here. But that was my routine when I was in Karlsland; I woke up at about ten o'clock, had breakfast for whatever there was and until lunchtime I was in an active combat situation; sometimes they didn't let me eat either and I had to delay the food until four or five in the afternoon; then he ate and resumed combat. So until night fell, as I was always on the move every day I had to find a place to sleep and secure it. Hence I went to bed late, sometimes the enemies were too persistent or I found a nest and had no explosives to destroy them; like in Soldau.-  
** -But that is in enemy territory- Georgie replied horroized- and your record does not seem to be during the evacuation.-  
 **-Indeed. You will have to get used to it, let's go there after all.-  
** -But Iona told me that you told them that you could destroy nests with your magic. Your story does not hold. If you were that powerful you shouldn't have any problem- Georgie argument.  
 **-I wasn't always like that-** I answered pointing to myself. **-There was a time when my magic only served me to carry more weight and power the land units. I didn't start developing the masteries until recently. And without destructive magic or explosives, trying to confront a nest is a suicide mission. I had to get rid of one using explosives. And I almost died. It is something I do not want to try again if I am again with the same level of supplies.-**

Georgie just stayed with her mouth open after a long exclamation. After waiting a few seconds for it to come back to reality, we started again towards the hangars, where the witches were supposed to be waiting for me to receive the instruction.

-Are you coming or not, Georgie?- Tommy asked when he saw that the aforementioned was still standing there looking at the infinite.  
-Yes Yes. I was trying to imagine what that epic attack was like. - Georgie replied hurrying to reach the rest of the group that were already going down the hillside.  
 **-If you wonder, there was nothing epic in that attack. It was rather painful.-  
** -How do I destroy the nest? Sir.- I ask with a solemn tone and curiosity in his eyes.  
 **-I am not "sir", I do not have military rank. And I am not your commander. I only advise you where and how to move so you don't die.-  
** -Of course, Erik. But then. How do I destroy the nest? I have heard that and requires an infantry and tank battalion or a witches squadron. I had never heard of one person do that. - Georgie's tone was sincere, without traces of sarcasm.  
 **-Well, you'll see ... -** At the beginning she was disappointed, as if she hoped that the next thing I was going to say is that I received help from some witches and I only gave it the final blow. **-The nest was asleep. When time has passed since a nest is established and nothing attacks or penetrates that territory, the nest is "deactivated." This means that unless you attack it directly or its sentries and guards you will not get enemy fire when approaching you. So I used the sewer system to get closer to the center of the nest. Then I went into the cave that had dug into the ground and flooded everything. Then I left a grenade with delayed fuze near where its core was and undertook the escape. When the grenade exploded, the water multiplied the force of the impact and resulted in the destruction of its core. End. The rest is just a story of me running very hard for my life.-  
** -But, that ... That's super epic! There is no one who has ever done such a thing. - Georgie answered excitedly about the summary of the story of my first nest.  
-Well, I did not expect that.- Tommy replied that he barely concealed his surprise.-It is not as colorful as the tier five that you ran on the nests of the Ladoga but it is quite epic. Sorry to correct you.-

Georgie looked at Tommy and then at me.- What is that? Were you in Orussia and you haven't told me?-

 **-Aaaaand… That's why I don't talk about it. -** I replied looking at Iona and pointing with both hands, Tommy and Georgie.  
-I understand you. My brother is more excited than me. No one would think we are twins. - Iona excused herself.

We continued down the slope on the way to the hangars while Tommy and Georgie pressed me to tell them more of my "feats", it's not as if they were really feats; rather they were "adventures"; one thing led to another and almost always ended up having to fight. Nothing remarkable if you were already used to that kind of life.

Upon arriving at the hangar I noticed that all the witches I was going to "train" were present in a messy way at the entrance of the hangar where the units were stored. When one of the girls noticed our presence, she called the attention of the rest and all the girls rushed to line up; four out of five members each. They were firm and waiting for a revision. But that was something I wasn't going to do; I was not an officer of any army and they didn't have to give me preferential treatment like that.

 **-What are you doing? Do not form. I'm not an officer. -** The witches looked at me strangely, it shouldn't be the behavior expected by any of them.  
-Sir, then, what should we do? - I ask one of the witches located in the first position of the second row.  
 **-I'm not your "sir" and it is good for me not to fight among you when we are going to start the sessions.-  
** -Sir-I gave the witch a somewhat rough look that kept calling me sir.- Sorry, instructor. How do you plan to train us? -The witch hurried to correct his mistake and continued to express her doubt.  
 **-Instructor? Well, I guess more is right. -** Look at the group of witches that were still formed in groups in front of the gate of the hangar. **\- We will start with the basics, such as suppression maneuvers, cover fire and concentration of fire. Yes, I know you have mathildas and you should apply the same doctrine as tanks with the same name. But is there any witch here that can finnish off a turtle, heavy or light, by herself without help? -**

No one answered, I don't know if the differentiation between types of turtles caught them off guard or because really and, as expected, nobody had enough firepower or ability to do what he asked.

 **-Well in that case you will need the suppression fire so that your companions can flank, take positions or move forward. The cover fire for obvious reasons; if you have to retire you will have to do it in the safest way possible and that will not be possible if there is a turtle unit that does not stop firing. And as I said before, as nobody seems to be able to end a turtle by itself and alone you will have to designate objectives by teams and attack the same objectives all together and at the same time. I will show you that. -** One of the witches had already raised her hand to request a voice, but I had not finished explaining and it was possible that the second part of my explanation would dispel her doubts. **-The next thing I will teach you, or rather I will force you to understand and learn is to trust your companions. As soon as you have the basics understood we will begin rounds of simulated battles; first by teams and then the whole squadron against my squad.-**

The witch that had raised his hand low as soon as I finished explaining yet another raised her hand, I made a gesture with the chin to give her voice.

-Not for offending, sir... Instructor, but we are twenty and you are only four, how do you expect them to beat us? - The witch asked while smiling with a confident air.  
 **-You don't think we can, right? Is that. What do you want or need me to do for you to believe me?-  
** -First, stop treating us like newbies. Some of us have already had combat. Second, I want a simulated battle against you; One on one.-Requested the witch without losing that bold smile.  
 **-Very well. Go to the field.-** The witch looked surprised that his request had been accepted. **-Take a paint gun or your standard equipment, it is the same. Wait in the hollow on the other side of the hill and open fire as soon as you see me appearing.-  
** -Wait, instructor. And his weapons? - I ask the witch in question  
 **-I do not need them for what we are going to do.-** The witch's smile accentuated more when he must have thought he already had the battle won.

 _What do you have in mind?  
_ _ **Does it look like the "leader" of the most rebellious witches. Head over the enemy and you can handle it easily. Activate combat status and filter metal objects.  
**_ _Do you want to dodge the bullets? Well, I think you can do it. But how are you going to attack?  
_ _ **With a single wind blow at close range. From the point of view of the other girls it will seem that I have pushed it very hard when getting into melee.  
**_ _Are you going to approach a witch, besides touching it?  
_ _ **What other choice do I have? It is also not as if I could live with this "trauma" the rest of my life considering what my life will be like from now on. But activate the ability that dampens emotions and raise the power if possible**_ _.  
_ _Understood, but it was activated after knowing that you were going to spend time with witches today.  
_ _ **Thanks Sybilla.  
**_ _You're welcome, but now I'm going to "Karen mode"._

Let the witch stand in position. All other people rushed to take positions around the hollow so as not to miss any of the action. I started circling the other side of the hills to decide where to attack, but I realized that the "public" followed me with my eyes and my opponent followed the "public" look to find out where it would come from. So simply activate my units, take the route that would allow me to accelerate faster.

I soon found the front witch. Her smile twisted when she saw that he was taking it unarmed and charging head-on. She started shooting; Due to her inexperience and the fear she had of firing real ammunition against a person, she failed all the shots, I still made a gentle zig-zag trying to simulate that I was really dodging effective attacks. In a very short time, I reached melee distance and the witch deployed her shield. I simply loaded the right fist on the hip on the same side with a chest-level guard with the left arm. When I was a few centimeters from the witch and her shield I threw the blow, extending my right arm while contracting the left guard from chest height to the left hip; I just opened my fist and hit the inside of my hand with a directional wind blow towards the front. The maneuver surprised the girl who separated her feet, or rather her units, from the ground and was sent to fly a couple of tens of meters back.

Wait for the witch to fall on his back, then turn to address the "public."

 **-And good? Any questions? -** People had their mouths open, the nearly thirty spectators were stunned, including my mates.

After that I went back to where the witch had fallen I leaned over her and held out my hand, she took it and I pulled. Our eyes met when the witch finished with her face in front of mine. My pulse accelerated and I began to panic. I used all my will not to run away or destroy this newly discovered threat, I quickly released her hand as if I was ashamed to take it by the hand.

I let her walk away with her head down and her gaze on the floor from time to time in the direction of the witch to see if she had already left the "danger" distance.

After that little incident, nobody else wanted to challenge me, and everyone objected to something when I asked them if they were ready for the second stage of the training. It was as if no one wanted to reach the next stage. Days passed, first it was only one day that I invested in getting all the concepts I needed to be able to pass the stage, but the next day they showed no signs of being able or wanting to pass the stage. On the third day I made sure that all the troops had captured the essence; indeed they had done it but only my three companions wanted to take the training to a higher level.

I asked them why they were doing this and they just looked away avoiding my eyes. They were afraid. I didn't understand why.

 **-Let's see. We have to raise the level of training, we will raffle the "instructor" with which you will have to fight. As my squad is made up of three troops and I and you are four groups; it will be one of my troops or me for each group of you.-** The witches did not seem very enthusiastic about the idea, in fact they would probably think that if they continued without expressing their desire to level up we would not remain in basic training forever. But I was not willing to wait any longer, I had neglected the repairs of my mates' units to focus on the witches training. But today, it was too long; Today we would have the first battle simulation and whatever the result at the end of the afternoon I will go to the hangar to check the status of the repairs.- **The battles will be elimination type and with a time limit. That is to say, that you will have to eliminate us and I ... We all the witches of the group** \- With this comment all those present took a step back. **-If we eliminate the group before time runs out we win. This stage is warm-up, however we will keep a blackboard with the scores. If each group is able to achieve at least three victories we will gather all the groups and start the training with the whole squad. We will follow the same scoring mechanism and, when you beat us at least three times or summer arrives; which is our deadline; We will give all witches valid. That's it. To train.-**

 **[A.N .: in the first season the appearance of the X-11 and the warlock happens in the middle of summer. Our group only makes sure to be present and prepared for combat by the time that happens.]**

The witches had varied reactions, from the most enthusiastic to know that they were going to raise the difficulty and / or know that the future would hold them up to those who fell prey to the nerves, passing through those who remained silent waiting for what would happen now.

To make the pairings with the groups, we simply wrote on paper numbers from one to four and then put them in a polar hat that Tommy had; then we simply took out papers one by one to select the corresponding group with which we were going to train. Iona played the two, her brother Tommy the one, Georgie the four and by elimination the three.

When the results came out we announced them to the groups so that the witches knew with which "instructor" they should meet, when Tommy announced that he had touched him with group one, the witches sighed with relief and visibly relaxed; It was the witch group that challenged me to a duel.

-We are saved.- One of them said.  
 **-What are you talking about? Today Tommy has your group. But tomorrow we will return to luck, we will try not to repeat so you do not get used to the opponents, but every day you will have a different instructor.-** Before that statement they just stood there, frozen, some opened their mouths and eyes surprise. **-Did you think you would have the same opponent until full team training? -** I shook my head, it was better to take that idea out of my head now.

When the groups were formed we went to the hangar for training weapons and painting ammunition. Since they had no ammunition of twenty millimeters of paint and shooting them with the MG-42 it seemed very overkill I asked for a gun. Among the options they gave me was the one that seemed most versatile to me. He had a Webley revolver, with great force but a six-bullet drum; besides reloading a revolver is a pain, there was a luger; this was fine but the next one was a 1911 that if you compare the American ... Liberion gun is better, simply for larger caliber, since the rest of the characteristics were the same more or less.

The luger was nine millimeters and the 1911 caliber forty-five, a difference to consider. I asked for paint ammunition for the gun and they gave me two additional magazines and a box of forty-five caliber paint bullets, which gave me an idea to force them to learn to cover other companions; The shield only works in one direction and direction and can only deploy shields in one direction, so if you attack simultaneously from different angles or cover all witches at once or they will receive fire. I remember that the first tests of the railgun of tier four were with bullets of seven ninety-two. With my current level I would only have to create a couple of "ignition chambers" with forty-five paint bullets and use them to shoot from three different angles simultaneously.

With that idea in mind, I filled all the gun loaders and put some bullets in my shirt pockets.

Then I moved to the hollow where I had the peculiar duel. Already there I explained to the witches the rules; they had fifteen minutes to eliminate me or make defensive war. The witches were excited and over excited when I told them that they could use everything they wanted and I would only use forty-five calibers. They must have thought that I meant only the gun. Poor girls ...

I told them that the time would start at exactly the time of the time it was going to be, there were about two minutes left for it. Wait with combat status activated until combat time. When the time comes, I focus my detection cone on the girls to check their position. They stood out as a unit in compact formation, perfect to defend against multiple opponents and attacks from various directions. I threw myself towards his forehead, I was shot as soon as they saw me but I was faster, an orange spot appeared on the chest plate of one of the girls on the right flank. As soon as I detect that the objective had been reached, I retired. The witches are used to the common enemies that go for all and attack from the front. I would give you a taste of the tactics of the Karlsland turtle units with lightning strikes from different directions and simultaneous attacks from multiple angles.

The witches continued shooting at me while I was retiring, they probably thought I was retreating through the "overwhelming" wall of fire they shot. As soon as I took cover I deactivated the units to be more difficult to detect. Only then was it when they realized that they had already lost one of their own, they fell into confusion, seize the moment to undertake the attack; I prepared two "minirailguns" with paint bullets to attack two witches who currently occupied those positions from the flanks. I took his rear guard by shooting the witch that was facing the opposite direction as soon as I had shot at it and at the same time unloaded my "suppletory" weapons, there was no possible reaction time; Three witches fell as soon as I was in sight. The last witch could only watch paralyzed by the surprise of what had happened as another bullet of paint hit her directly on the chest plate also eliminating her.

After a few seconds all the witches realized what had just happened and fell to their knees, although technically they were not their knees.

 **-To see girls I will explain what has happened and that you have failed.-** One of the witches raised her head to look at me directly because all the witches were on the floor looking down **\- If you do not know what happened or that you have done wrong you will never improve.-** I added to clarify the situation. **\- First, your defensive formation was good but your reaction time was not, you should not shoot at an enemy that appears in the short range, at that distance you will most likely be right but he too, so you must deploy at least one shield while the rest shoot. So you will keep the distance with the objective forcing it not to approach and you will protect yourself at the same time. Then; one of you fell and then the confusion reigns. You are in combat, accept that some of you will not live to see the war end, some may not even see the end of the campaign. If one falls, fill in the gap to continue defending, you are Britannians; you must continue resisting no matter what. Even if half of your forces falls. The last thing is that you did not break formation when the opponent disappeared. If it had been a real neuroi, it would have launched a single concentrated and overpowering attack against all of you to eliminate you at the same time-** Another of the girls raised her head to surely replicate what I said. **-No, if an enemy launches a loaded and overpowered attack most likely, you cannot block it or your blockage temporarily depletes your combat force resulting in you all dying in the next attack. Remember that you do not fight against humans. Your enemies kill by contact of a single ray almost anything they find and you can only "kill" them if you destroy their core. That's it. Any questions or clarification?-  
** -You cheated! - I declare one of the witches still on the ground- She said that he would only use the gun and instead attacked in some way from other angles.-  
 **-First I did not say that I would attack you only with the gun but with bullets of the forty-five, and that I did. Second "in love and war everything goes"; Do you really think the enemy has honor? Do you think it matters to do or not what you call "traps"? I also told you "use all you want to defeat me'', if you want to use those "traps" to do so you are authorized to do so.-  
** -Then I demand a rematch.- She answered the witch that accused me of cheating.  
 **-That will be tomorrow and against another instructor. Everyone has a different way of fighting. I now have to deal with some issues.-  
** -But you are here to train us. Isn't it? Then train us.- The witch in question kept demanding attention.  
 **-I will go to the hangars to see how the repairs and tuning, as soon as I return or give another chance if that is what you want. -** The witches were glad for the second chance.  
-I appreciate it instructor. We will not let you down.-  
 **-It is not me who you disappoint with your defeats, but yourselves. And I didn't expect you to win on the first attempt. -** The witches were surprised by the words I dedicated to them and simply nodded. **-Now I must go-** I greeted them with my hand and move away towards the hangar.

 _ **Fuck, they keep making me nervous. Especially that witch that asks and demands so much. She has a red fox as a familiar; It looks too much like Konbei.  
**_ _Don't worry, they won't eat you. They are just witches.  
_ _ **Anabuki Kommandant is also "just a witch" and she terrifies me.  
**_ _Quiet, really, you have nothing to fear. If you cannot continue training them with only willpower then use the imagination.  
_ _ **How?  
**_ _Think of them as tanks. That does not scare you. In fact, if what I saw in your memory is true. You like tanks With that in mind you should be fine.  
_ _ **But they don't look like tanks.  
**_ _Hence you use the imagination.  
_ _ **You make it seem very easy. But I'll try. I just have to make a concept adjustment, right?  
**_ _Exactly, there you have it.  
_

I started trying to convince myself that they were not witches but tanks.

 _ **They are tanks, they are tanks. They are not witches. I don't know if it will work.  
**_ _Don't worry, I will alter your vision to make it easier for you.  
_ _ **Thanks Karen.  
**_ _You're welcome partner._

I continued to move towards the hangar to check the status of the units. To my surprise one of the Tetrarch was ready. I went to try to convince the old man to prepare a Churchill for Georgie. The old man must have premonitory powers like Eila because he said he already had a Churchill five unit ready and tuned up for action. So one of the twins still had to wait for his unit but Georgie and the other twin could already dispose of their units. I thanked the old man who gave them back to me for the work we had been doing as instructors.

Then I returned with my group to give them the second opportunity; If in the first attempt they lasted just two minutes, in the second they are greatly increased the counter. As soon as they saw me they deployed the shields. All in front, I took the opportunity to shoot them with the "suppletory" weapons from the rear flanks. To my surprise only one witch was eliminated, the other managed to deploy the shield in time as soon as she realized what I wanted to do. Then they broke up and two of the others used their chains to lift a cloud of dust. Time of the lesson, the neuroi is blind and detects magic in a similar way to what I do, the dust cloud only hinders them. I aimed carefully at one of the closest witches and shoot. I detected the hit, then I looked for another target. The witch shocked scream that she could see them even being covered with cover dust. They moved further away from each other to make it difficult for me to eliminate several of an attack. Then I focused on a witch and shot him with all my weapons from various angles, it was hit by two bullets; Surprisingly, it managed to cover itself with one of the "supplementary" weapons even though he could not see where it came from in attack.

Then apply the same tactic to defeat another. The last one was a little more persistent but I used a wind blow against the ground to create another cloud of smoke and, when I was completely blind the assault as a tank is assaulted; throwing from its rear over the hull. That in this case it was the lower part of his body; The tank fell head on the floor. And I took the pistol and fired at close range against the back armor plate. An orange spot appeared on her back and that marked the end of the battle.

-Shit, we lost again. Will you tell us what we did wrong this time? - Ssk the tank on which I had pounced.  
 **-Of course, every time you do something wrong, I'll let you know so you know what to improve. First, you deployed shields as soon as you saw me at close range; good but bad; you deployed all shields in the same direction, this only makes sense if you are completely sure that you are only going to be attacked from that direction. Second the enemy is blind, the enemy detects energy and radio waves. Unless you use chaff, raising a smoke screen will only blind you. Third, breaking the formation is fine when you know that you are going to be attacked by several opponents but that makes you vulnerable to attacks connected to individual units; as I taught you in your case. Fourth; Do not think that the enemy is only going to attack at a distance. -** That last one was added by looking at the young tank I helped to stand up while listing his failures. **-That's it. More tomorrow. You can continue training on your own or go to the showers. Overloading yourself with more work makes no sense. I will see how are the other groups.-** The girls nodded, stood firm and greeted, I greeted them stiffly like a stick, and then they broke up.

I turned around to see how the others were doing; The closest was Georgie.

When I got to where Georgie was I saw a bleak picture; the girls lay on the ground shaking with faces and severe expressions of exhaustion.

 **-What the fuck have you done? What happened to the girls? -  
** -They thought that being more could overcome my defense. They erred. It was a battle of resistance, with my prodigious magic regeneration, - Georgie stroked the blond hair she had in an attempt to look cool - I just had to keep the line of defense and wait for their magic to end. Fufufu ... - Georgie went to finish. While that I just watched the bleak image with my mouth open.  
 **-And what have you taught them? At least you would have taught them about what they did wrong, right? -  
** -No, they should know that.- Georgie answered with an air of superiority.  
 **-How do you expect someone to guess that if they don't have real experience? -  
** -Umm ...? - She looked surprised, as if she had never had that aspect in mind.-Analyzing the facts.- Georgie concluded.  
 **-That you can only achieve if you have experience that supports the hypothesis.-** I replied exasperatedly to Georgie that he seemed not to take the training seriously.  
-Ohh. Wow in that case the lesson is ... Ummm ... - It seemed Georgie was thinking about it. - I know, don't go into a resistance battle where you don't think you can win.-

I tapped her head gently. **-Wrong. Do not engage in a resistance battle. Point. Your mana will be depleted, the energy of the enemy as far as we know has no limit. You will lose as soon as you run out of energy. What time limit did you put them because they seem exhausted?-  
** -I didn't put a time limit on them. They wanted them to try it with all their strength.- She said with a grim smile.  
 **-For the next one does not do it, let them rest from time to time.-**

I walked away from the area to see how the twins were doing. When I got to where Iona was, her witches were in perfect condition but clearly demoralized. Saying things like that was impossible, and they shouldn't have faced her.

 **-Oh god! What happened? This is almost worse than what Georgie did.-  
** -And what did the little princess do? - Iona asked, suddenly turning her head towards me when I reached her position and asked her. I told him what he had done with his group and how his witches were.-Wow, that is what happened? What an abuse.- Before that comment on some of the witches looked up to give Iona a clear look of hatred and disgust. You could even hear a "look who's talking" about the group.  
 **-Well, tell me what happened here.-** Iona nodded  
-I set out to face them but they insisted on attacking separately and head on, during the first round I lowered their airs. In the second one forces them to get together to defend themselves. And in the third, I began to attack between the shield holes; These girls have very small shields and they had to move them continuously to absorb the damage, I took advantage of that to create holes in which to attack and I eliminated them one by one.- After finishing explaining Iona shrugged.  
 **-And the lesson? Did you let them know what they were doing wrong in each round? -  
** -Of course, the first time they didn't attack cohesionated even with a plan. The second continued without cohesion. And the third ... Well, let's say that that was really what they should have done the first time. They had no time to react.-  
 **-Okay, the predominant lesson girls. It is that you must act as a unit not each at your own pace. That's it. Go to the showers.-** I turned to Iona. **-I will see how your brother is doing.-  
** -Okay-

I walked away again to go to where I detected Tommy. The scanner showed me that they were still in combat. Tommy used tall grass as camouflage and witches went out of their way to find him. I saw him use air spells to move weeds on other sides of the field and confuse his opponents. No, for him they were prisoners. Armed with a Sten smg with silencer that allowed him to attack from the shadows and continue stalking. I watched until the witches suddenly relaxed and Tommy stood up, the witches looked surprised to find out that he was not where they thought.

-Well girls.-Tommy said smiling.-That's it.-I look towards me- Wow, my commander comes for the report.- He added while scratching the back of his head.-You know that although it is not usual enemy can also stalk and attack in lightning attacks when he feels he has less attack power, isn't he commander? Like in Somus.-  
 **-Don't tell my life to the witches.-** I looked at the group as I went down the slope. **-But yes, Tommy is right the enemy is not stupid. You will be deployed in Afrika, I have heard that the enemy is more cunning and tenacious. You should keep that in mind.-** The girls nodded and Tommy gave the withdrawal.

After the workouts we went everyone had dinner in the dining room, because the witches insisted that we should accompany them. There I informed my team that one of the Tetrarch units was ready and that Georgie would receive a Churchill unit. Also inform publicly that we would continue with the training at least until all the groups trained with each of the instructors since each one taught a different thing.

When they got to have at least one victory as a group we would go to training as a complete unit. If the girls thought that the twins separately were hellish it was because they hadn't had to face them together. With their perfect synchro they would be a nightmare for the girls.

Also announce that full unit fighting would have to face us fully equipped. This meant that the witches lost the tactical superiority that both Lindsay and Georgie did not use units; In the final training we would all be equipped with a couple of units.

The days went by rotating the groups between us. I took the group that Georgie had obliterated the second day to try to balance a little.

When the training with the four instructors ended, all the groups had achieved victory at least once and we went to the next stage, I dedicated one morning to teach the twins and Georgie how to use the units.

Just like sisar Aurora did with me before.

At lunchtime they were ready for action. Although the units had main weapons only Iona seemed to like it. I understand that a seventy-seven-mm cannon cannot be compared to a 40-inch gun but Georgie should be better prepared to use it.

In the end loads of arms of each one were: Tommy; a silenced Sten and the main forty mm cannon, Iona; the main gun of forty mm and to accompany her hunt shotgun, it did not seem very good idea to take it but it was her favorite weapon. And finally Georgie; she helds her seventy-seven mm main gun and a Bren as an alternative weapon.

For my part I carried only the pistol and the "suppletory" weapons.

We begin the first simulated battle entering the training camp. Me in front, the twins taking the flanks and Georgie in the rear closing the march.

The battle was planned to last an hour but in just twenty minutes all Britannian witches were defeated. I took an assault role and advanced to the position of the group, the twins went hunting together, as before, and Georgie took and maintained a strategic position from which you could see almost the entire field. When I finished my assault I returned to the position taken by Georgie since the twins insisted that this was now our campaign base.

When the image arrived it was more than bleak, all the remaining witches lay on the ground, groaning and swinging on their backs some were attending to others who lay wounds lying on the floor.

 **-Fuck, what a fucking mess ... This can't be fixed even by Kye.-  
** -What do you say, Erik? - It was Iona approaching from the east.-You don't like the result of our little death field? -

Before such words and with the radiant smile of Iona my own smile disappeared.

According to Tommy, the plan that followed was for Georgie to establish a defensive point where he could get strong and hold on, while the twins would stalk the groups that tried to surprise me when I went to the assault alone. Then when the witches evaluated the twins as priority targets for a higher level of threat, they would be used between both of them as bait so that the other brother or sister would shoot the groups that stung the hook by surprise. Finally, the ambush survivors would be attracted by their withdrawal to Georgie's defensive point where they would all be caught in Georgie, Iona and Tommy's crossfire. And if anyone managed to survive they would only have to send me to the assault by a flank while they covered me. It was a great strategy. I congratulated my team and proposed to point that strategy for a future when we were in enemy territory.

Another three more days passed until they finally managed to beat us all just by accumulating fire against me and Tommy first, that according to them we were the ones who couldn't use shields. They also used explosives with paint, the strategy caught us so surprised that Iona fell with the first paint grenade. Then the survivors gathered, just four witches, to attack Georgie; which; like they could only deploy shields in one direction so they attacked her at once from all directions and, after the five longest minutes in history, the witches squad emerged victorious with only two minutes of margin with the time limit.

We congratulate the witches for having passed the training and we all went to dinner.

 **[A.N .: I'll roll the dice now. Since according to what I get maybe I need a link to the next chapter. 3, it apperas to be a 3. You know now, in the next chapter, there will be a visit to 501th]**

The next morning we set out to cross the Calais pass. But a female figure blocked the way to the port of Dover.

-Who is that woman? - Tommy asked -I think I've seen her on the net sometime.-  
 **-That, that's catwoman. Name given by the internet community.-  
** -I don't know what you're talking about- Iona replied even when she had access to her brother's memories.  
-What does that mean? - Georgie asked  
 **-It means withdrawal, we will have to cross on the other side.-** As soon as we turned around some soldiers appeared to cut off the passage and withdrawal. **-Fall back-** I activated my aura and combat status and equiped the combat spells in my FLAK. **-Retreat while I cover you.-  
** -What, why, who is that woman? - Georgie asked who was getting nervous about the situation.  
 **-That woman is Adolfine Galland, Witch Corps Headmistress. She is the head of the witches, the big boss. And only Georgie is technically a witch. That's why you must run, I will cover you. She can be powerful, but Anabuki Kommandant is more than her. -**

That said my team began to withdraw again into the country, some soldiers had taken positions and threatened to shoot them. I projected a wind blow like the one I used against Anabuki and send them to fly. Then I faced the catwoman, now accompanied by two more witches.

* * *

 **A big chapter has come out, I didn't expect it to come out that way.  
** **I think I will take the suggestions or questions from the guest review to give a direction to the story.  
** **Leave more reviews if you have any questions or ideas. Identify if you want me to answer you by PM.**


	33. Ch-33: End of season (I)

Chapter 33: End of season (I)

 **I started writing this new chapter on Monday when you leave work, if you have left reviews throughout the week with suggestions, they may not be seen in this chapter.**

* * *

The one and only wearing pants witch in the whole world witches index. The only one whose appearance could not wait or anticipate. The only one I hadn't prepared for yet.

I could simply destroy her here and now; but that would condemn me and my companions to eternal persecution.

I could knock her out, but I still didn't know her enough to fight her efficiently, nor did I see much information about her while she investigated the witches through the net in my spare time in Kauhava, nor did I find anything about her that was useful while reading just for fun before the transfer event occurred.

She was a mystery. The two witches that accompanied her were not known to me but judging by the signal and the "echo" they made in the scanner I could not expect much from them.

It was taking me a while to decide what to do and the witches that covered Galland had disappeared from their position during the brief time I was thinking of an action plan, luckily a quick sweep gave me the information I needed about your position. They were trying to flank me, probably to make a pincer attack.

- **Look witch, I don't have time for games. I must gather my team and cross the channel. -** Before I could open my mouth to answer something. I covered her area with a dome like the one I used to hunt those rabbits and sealed the inside of the outside, the dome had a radius of one with seventy-five meters. Another sweep informed me that the other two witches were close to completing their detour to perform the clamp.

Synchronize the dome air frequency with the outside air frequency so that the sounds are broadcast outwards. The idea was to make the witch believe that nothing had happened and make her talk, about anything to get the oxygen inside the dome to run out and the "victim" trapped inside fell uneasily. That would take away the problem of fighting with her and it would save me having to kill her so as not to have to deal with all the problems that entails.

 **-What do you want witch? You have taken a lot of trouble to come here and prevent us from crossing.-  
** -I was just curious to meet people who have trained a squad of witches in just over a week. - She reply with a mocking smile.  
 **-Yeah, and what else …? -  
** -Well I also heard interesting things about a strange group that came down from the north crossing all Britannia. I wanted to see if you would accept an offer, but I see you ordered the withdrawal of your squad.-  
 **-We do not belong to the League. If you come to recruit us you will have to fill out a lot of paperwork. Perhaps in my case it is easier for you, the paperwork should be already in the administration, it would only be necessary to seal it and approve it.-  
** -What do you mean? Who you are? Or more specifically, who do you say you are? - I just stared at her with the most rough and penetrating look I could force her to answer the questions herself and make her ask more. If I get her to scream and get mad, the oxygen will run out in about two minutes.  
 **-Woah ... One question at a time. My name is Erik, or that's what those who know me call me. I'm Karlslander, like you. Another question? Ask what you want, we have a couple of minutes until your two companions complete the fence. -** The confident smile that showed at all times since the "encounter" began suddenly disappeared.  
-How do you know that they are flanked? - Her tone changed to that of urgency, her pupils dilated and her breathing accelerated a little; She was getting nervous. Good, that would limit oxygen reserves even more.  
 **-I have my forms and, although I didn't know it, you just told me. Too bad for a superior officer to reveal information so easily.-** I added making mocking gestures with my hands and putting an innocent voice.  
-You know well that as soon as they take your rear everything will be over, right? - At the end of that sentence his confident smile reappeared and his tone and rhythm of breathing normalized. If he endured like this he could not keep the dome with the two attacking, he had to make him angry again, but gently so that he would not realize it.  
 **-Well, I'm wearing a FLAK of twenty millimeters. If I apply the corresponding tier one, their shields won't matter much. And you have already passed the twenties, you should no longer have a shield but a layer of paper. -** I replied bitingly and the smile disappeared again. I needed her to fall unconscious to be able to take care of the other two, I didn't want to have to open fire on them; with the spells of tier one that I usually use and aiming fine the combat well it would end with three shots. If Galland was as good as her reputation said maybe she needed two or three more shots.  
-If you wanted to kill us, there would already be done.- Galland replied as if he could read my thoughts  
- **It is not something I want to do, however if I am forced. -** I put face would be **-I will do it.-**

Galland relaxed the expression-I see.- She put her hand to one ear and spoke.- You two. Do not do anything. Hold the position. The target will not attack unless you show hostilities. - She lowered the hand and looked directly into my eyes. - Now we have time to talk.

I did not want to do it, because something told me that when the soldiers woke up they would not take the attack so well but something in their tone of voice calmed me down, it was similar to the tone with which Aurora usually spoke to me. I deactivated the dome, a strange decompression noise could be heard in the position it occupied before. The witch looked around surprised.

 **-I was planning to leave her unconscious, Frau General Major.-** I explained to the surprised witch.  
-How, I didn't notice anything? - I ask still mired in his confusion.  
 **-Isolate that dome from the rest of the air, you just had to wait for the oxygen mixture to fall below fourteen percent and you would faint.-** Answer, trying to use a suitable tone in relation to your high range.

The grimace that showed change to curiosity.-Wow, I didn't know that that could be done. What other things can you do? -

 **-I'm sorry, I have no duty to you. I don't have to answer. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my team so we can cross over and go back to Homebase.-  
** -Homebase ... Bataillonzentralbasis. I had not heard that name for a long time.- Now it was my turn to show surprise.  
 **-If you know the name, you must know what happened ... I have no time to lose with you.-** That said I turned around and remained in a gallant attitude while I retired.

When I reached the blockade formed by the unconscious soldiers, I came across one of the witches trying to take my rear guard. I looked into her eyes and, I think that intimidates her in a way; so she stepped back to let me through.

I kept looking at her until I had to turn my entire body to keep the line of sight and then I gave power to my units and left the town trying to follow the direction my fleeing units took before I focused on the battle in front of me.

After a couple of kilometers rolling ...

 _ **Bufff ... I can't believe I sneaked ...  
**_ _Already, although you gave her more information than you should.  
_ _ **True, but I could escape from there without having to fight. Because I believe that even if the damage had not been lethal, it would have been taken as an enemy equally. But in this way we remain as "neutral elements" and not hostile.  
**_ _Well, speak for the witches. The soldiers if you left them unconscious.  
_ _ **Ohh ... Shit. It is true. I hope they don't take it too badly. Where do you think these guys would have hidden?  
**_ _No idea but your general direction points to a place you wanted to avoid under any circumstances.  
_ _ **Oh Frag ...**_

I looked at the compass and then the map of my cell phone and found that I was actually on my way to Folkestone. Tommy must have thought that this would be the last place they would go looking for them. Or so I wanted to believe.

 *** Lindsay, Georgie. Do you receive me? *** Call by radio. I hope there is no one else listening on the same frequency and I don't want to have to give a search pulse on an active witches base.

* kzzzz ... * Only static was perceived.

I sighed, I had to find my group before they were found by other people and did something we all regretted. Continue the road to the above base, which stood on an "imaginary" island on the coast of the town. Imaginary because in the real world that island and its base did not exist.

You had to cross a bridge to reach the base, or go by sea. But surely if I entered by sea I would highlight something more than accessing the bridge. Finally, I decided to cover my face with an antigas mask, a very "Germanic" look, and hang as many pouches and bags of my harness; which I repositioned in such a way that it covered my pectoral part trying to prevent my lack of breasts from being noticed. Then I headed for the bridge and prayed that no one noticed anything or asked me anything; then you would notice right away that I am a boy because of the tone of my voice.

I watched the bridge for a while watching how a convoy of strangely familiar trucks entered a row at the base. The lookouts and guards seemed surprised and confused at the same time, I took advantage of that confusion to get into the base.

 _ **These trucks are familiar to me. Do they ring any bells to you, Sybilla?  
**_ _Yeah sure. They are the same trucks we saw in Worcester. Do you remember that there was a stir and you didn't want to put the brothers in the town because of a strong military presence? Well, this convoy was that convoy.  
_ _ **Fuck, how perfect.  
**_ _I think you figure what's in the trucks, right?  
_ _ **Yes, you don't need to add more. Today, whether we find Lindsay and Georgie or not, we will observe the end of the first season. I know we could intervene, but we are late; Witches won't trust us in just a couple of hours and I can't think of any way to destroy Gallia's hive on our own. We will have to let the facts happen as they exactly do in history.  
**_ _I have never objected to you, but this time make sure the rest of the team survives and you manage to get to the other side of the channel all together, please.  
_ _ **No need to ask. I had already thought about it. Anyway we had to cross to Gallia at the end of the first season.  
**_ _Do you say it for objective four of block A?  
_ _ **Indeed.**_

The objective blocks were sections of a larger plan that I designed to try to fulfill the mission that Sybilla assigned to me when he brought me here with the transfer event.

It was composed of five large blocks, with several objectives each. The objectives of the blocks could be fulfilled without an apparent or coherent order.

In A block they were:

1.-Take Hombase  
2.-Fortify Hombase.  
3.-Destroy the hive of Gallia  
4.-Take gallia  
5.-Establish a bridgehead in Belgium to ensure the future entry of the army.  
6.-Ensure a more or less safe path to achieve a rapid advance of invasion forces to Berlin.  
7.-Destroy the Berlin Alpha Hive (When it appears, wait for the second season.)

B block:

1.-Destroy Anna  
2.-Destroy Vzsily  
3.-Destroy the nests of the Ladoga  
4.-Destroy Grigory (When it appears, wait for the inter season period)  
5.-Ensure a road to Berlin for the northern armies.

C block:

1.-Destroy sphinx  
2.-Destroy forbidden city  
3.-Destroy Tobruk Lock  
4.-Destroy Venezia Alpha Hive (When it appears, wait for second season)  
5.-Destroy border nests with Romagna.  
6.-Secure land route to Munich.

D block:

1.-Destroy fortifications of the Rhine  
2.-Take and insure Rostok for the Baltic fleet.  
3.-Destroy the carrier (Wait at the time of the movie)  
4.-Clean Karlsland interior to favor the advance of invasion forces.

Z block:

1.-Find some way to get equipment and supplies for Homebase.  
2.-Find people to reform the first battalion.  
3.-Find a way to establish a tunnel to the reality we come from.  
4.-Find a way to fly or get a family contract.  
5.-If points three and four are not achieved, find a way to insert the members of the battalion into society.

They were a few points but I had a lifetime to fulfill them, literally.

This plan was written in Karlslander on sheets stuck in a panel in the Homebase situation room along with a version of the map of Europe as up to date as possible. The door of the situation room was always open, in fact the door was no longer; I made the removal from its hinges in order to made it always accessible, it was now in a broom closet. It was a reminder of everything I needed to do.

The last block was the only one that did not have much to do with the mission itself but would guarantee to some extent the success of the other points. Especially the last three points; they existed to grant high morale to the people we were going to try to accomplish the mission.

Today one of the points in A block was going to be fulfilled, and I would try to make it fulfilled in the most canon possible way possible.

I had to make sure that happen, even though many people probably die today due to the sinking of the Akagi.

I separated those thoughts from my mind as I shook my head from side to side a couple of times and prepared to cross the bridge. Just get behind the last truck at a safe distance. It might even seem like he was escorting this last truck.

The guards simply greeted me as they passed. I didn't think it would have been so easy.

As soon as I crossed the threshold of the base I turned aside and took cover in some bushes.

I was hanging around for a while. Finding these guys was going to be difficult, especially if you had to do it without the witches or the renegade officers of RAF noticing. All without being able to use the scanner; as it would appear on the radar and almost all witches would be alerted, in addition two of them are perfectly capable of determining my position exactly.

While searching for the twins and Georgie watched as RAF soldiers unload boxes from trucks. For a few minutes a group of people dressed in mechanic overalls opened the boxes and shaped up something, they didn't have to finish to find out what it was. Those people were rigging the Warlock. It took an hour to assemble it, at the end of the assembly operation a soldier ran out of the hangar and returned after a while followed by an officer carrying a briefcase. The identity of the officer was obvious although I could not see his face from here and the contents of the briefcase also seemed quite obvious to me.

The officer perched on the strange construct in which he inserted a cylindrical glass tube, which he had previously taken out of the briefcase, at the chest section of the newly assembled device.

Shortly after inserting it, some lights went on in the outer armor of the construct and jets located in the lower part of its figure began to hiss sharply, then the hiss soon became roar and the building took flight in the direction of Gallia

The Warlock had left for their first mission. Now I had to wait until he met the other witches and Yoshika returned to be suppressed by Maloney, who will dissolve the squad; moment in which I will take the opportunity to launch a search pulse and, with a little luck, nobody would pay attention to me by having Warlock flying around.

Things never happens as one wants.

Wait a few hours until the aforementioned officer gathered all the witches on the landing strip and waiting for the arrival of the defector and the special assault unit, the Warlock.

While the strange group gathered there waited for its imminent dissolution, I slipped away to the hangars where the building had been assembled.

Tons of documentation lay on the boxes. I wasted no time and started reading; most of them were super precise instructions on the assembly of this unit.

Some talked about how the flow of energy was conducted and managed inside the device. After a long hour I began to doubt that in these books there was information that could be useful, I was going to take one last booklet when I began to hear a piston engine in the distance.

 _ **Wow, is this what the striker version of a raisen sounds like?  
**_ _Didn't you have occasion to hear it in Kauhava?  
_ _ **No, I think Anabuki Kommandant uses a Ki-44. That is far from the A6M that Yosika and Mio use here.  
**_ _Whatever you say ... Leave that and go outside. You will not want to miss this. I assure.  
_ _ **You know, I've seen the whole series several times. I think I can skip it, I know what comes next.  
**_ _As you like. But I remind you that Tommy and Iona are not as "right" as you or have the same will as you. If they are in the area they could intervene.  
_ A cold drop of sweat formed on the back of my neck and fell to my back.  
 _ **Shit.**_

I left the hangar in a hurry looking for a point from which to see the scene in silence and without being seen.

When I reached the balcony located just above the now boarded entrance to the main hangar I could see that all the witches of the squad were gathered just at the end of the runway and were surrounded by soldiers armed with Sten SMGs, pointed directly at them.

I witnessed Yoshika's hurried arrival, which was received by her companions. He was going to stop paying attention when the fool officer raised his gun against Fuso's girl, as in the series, however instead of being defended by his commander a witch unknown to the squad entered the scene. No, she was already there; from the beginning I was there; She simply placed himself between Maloney and Yoshika. That was when I could clearly see that witch.

It was a pale witch with pale pale skin and emerald eyes, with visible red fox ears sticking out of her hair. I felt the atmosphere going down several degrees.

 **-FUCK! -** Saying that out loud all the witches looked up and I fell to the ground.

 _Quiet, think it's a tank. Not a witch, but a tank.  
_ _ **That's not the problem. The problem is that I cannot prevent him from intervening because SHE is ALREADY there and SHE has already intervened. At this distance, it matters little that it is a tank or a witch.**_

I looked back after a while watching the scene unfold. What I saw made my blood boil; Georgie was located between Yoshika and Maloney and he was aiming a gun at her. I did not think too much.

I stood up and jumped off the balcony. When I stood up with the bulky and heavy units, I made a terrible noise and those people present noticed my presence. Everyone watched the maneuver with wide eyes and pale faces. Everyone held their breath while they waited for the impact on the ground, everyone hoped i would hurt me.

The impact never happened; I performed a wind blow down to cushion the fall. Just like on Homebase when you want to get off the roof without killing yourself.

I landed gracefully on the caterpillars of my unit, so I touched the ground I began to walk a little heavy to where Georgie was while I threw my hand behind my back to draw and load my FLAK.

As soon as I get to the cordon of soldiers, stop and ask in my usual voice:

 **-Let's see what happens here? -** Everyone looked at me in surprise. It was when I realized that I was still wearing my "costume". I took off the antigas mask. And once again ask. **-I think I have not been understood with this on. Let's see. Someone to tell me what is happening here. If it is not much inconvenience.-** On the outside it must have seemed very firm and calm but on the inside, on the inside everything was chaos.

 _ **Oh my God, my God, my God, my God, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.  
**_ _Quiet, I have maximized the damping of emotions, you should not be able to feel fear.  
_ _ **But they are still too close, and do not carry land units. They are not tanks, they are witches. Oh god, I'm going to die. Look at the Fusojin, she carry a sword like Anabuki Kommandant. Surely she already thinks about how to kill me; as she did.  
**_ _Don't worry, nobody is going to kill you. At least I don't think the attack comes from the witches. Nobody knows that you have a relationship with Anabuki ... Except for your uniform, of course.  
_ _ **FUCK I'm dead…**_

Everyone seemed too dumbfounded by my entrance and my presence to say something.

Soon circumstances saved me from having to keep talking; The warlock arrived at the base and landed just behind the witches.

As it went down; the turbines were deactivated, I exhaled a whistle of admiration.

 **-And that thing? -** Ask the air while pointing to Warlock with his chin.  
-This, this is the First Special Assault Operative, the Warlock.- Maloney responded with great pride.  
 **-And where is the pilot going? -** Asked while scrutinizing the surface of the Warlock.  
-He doesn't have, nor need. It is an autonomous unit.- If his chest swells with pride a little more it could explode.  
 **-An UAV? Wow, how advanced. But that does not respond to what is happening here.-  
** -It's a neuroi.- Said suddenly a little witch dressed as a sailor- I saw it in the hive.-  
I shook my head slightly. **-Wait. You have been in a hive? -  
** -Yes.-The witch responded timidly.  
 **-What evidence do you have of it? -  
** -I saw it in the hive. - Yoshika snorted with a look of decision and honesty. I knew the truth but the facade had to be maintained.  
 **-You can't trust the enemy. -** I looked away from the little witch to face the general of the air **.-Could you lower the weapon? We would not want anyone to get hurt.-  
** -This witch has committed an act of insubordination. And, for that reason, I will discipline her. - After saying that I raise the weapon and I section it with a wind cut. Fast, precise and lethal. The man stared in disbelief at his weapon now in two parts cut so cleanly that it seemed to come that way. Then he turned his gaze to me to ask something and closed his mouth immediately.  
 **-That's won't be necessary. Georgie is under my command. If I have to be disciplined, I will do it myself.-** The aforementioned swallow saliva loudly and receded a couple of tens of centimeters.  
-This is also considered insubordination.- The general excused himself while his lower lip trembled.  
 **-We are not from the same branch of the army. It has no power over us. And now, I apologize for my subordinate's behavior and mine as well. We will retire and let you carry out your experiment.-** I declared with a slight dark smile.  
-What did you call experimental? This is all proven technology.- He defended himself.  
 **-Ahh yes? Is the "control cylinder" too? -**

The pale man and his posture froze. Sign that it was safe to retire. It would take a while to react, and if we were lucky we would already be out of reach.

I turned to Georgie again and changed my somber look for a cheerful and affectionate smile. **-Come on, we have to find Lindsay to continue the mission-**

-Yes ... yes ... I follow you, commander.- Georgie replied at first doubtful. But it must have captured the atmosphere and agreed that it was a good time for withdrawal. When there were still a few meters to completely abandon the track Georgie equated me to ask a question aloud, too loud, too loud.- Commander. Did you know that in that squad there is a witch with the same last name as your mentor...? -

I didn't let her finish the sentence, I knew how it ended and I didn't want the witches and the stupid general to know; although it was more for General Maloney than for the witches; I took her arm firmly and pulled until our faces were just a few inches away.

 **-If you continue that phrase I do not answer my actions. If you associate me with sisar and something happens to you, you will be the first to suffer the consequences, understand?** I said in the lowest and most threatening voice I could.

I didn't want anyone else to hear me or anything to happen to Sisar Aurora in retaliation for my intervention today.

-U ... Understood, commander.- Georgie nodded, trembling; She seemed afraid of my sudden change in attitude.  
 **-Where did Lindsay go? -  
** -We parted at the entrance of the base, I thought that hiding here would be a good idea because it would be the last place they would look. But they said they didn't want any more problems and that it was better to avoid the base at the end of the season. I don't know what they meant.- Georgie under the head in a submissive tone began to "roll" behind me.-Can I ask you a question, commander? -  
 **-If it has nothing to do with my old squadron, yes.-** I soon realized that we were still very close to the track and some witches could hear us if they activated their magic.  
-Nah ... It was about the twins. Why do you call them Lindsay? They are two. But you treat them as one. Why? -Georgie asked the question I asked the twins when I met them, she wouldn't know the answer because she probably hadn't asked her; Maybe by timided.  
 **-You see.-** I began to speak out loud and carefree trying to divert attention from what had been said before **.-Before birth, the parents of the twins thought they were going to have a child but how they didn't know what it was going to be. ; girl or boy; They decided to call it Lindsay, which is a suitable name for both sexes. When the babies were born, their parents realized that they needed to think of two names.-** I made a small pause in which I took some air. **-As is known; the brothers who share space in the womb during pregnancy have a special connection, this connection sometimes makes them act synchronously; as if they were a single individual. This was observed by his family and since it has roots in the northern part of Britannia, in the Highlands, they began to say that they were actually two bodies that shared a soul.-** I stopped a moment in my explanation, because given the current similarities and that I was in fact sharing a supervisor, Iona and Tommy's old grandmother's theory turned out to be quite successful. **-That's why they ended up calling them by the name their parents gave them when they thought that only one individual would be born. END-** I gestured the "END" with the index finger of the right hand.  
-Ohh ... I see, it makes sense. Thanks for the explanation commander.- Georgie stopped talking suddenly. As if the question you asked me before was only courtesy to give rise to a closer conversation.-When we reach the entrance of the base, will you make a search pulse with your ability to understand three-dimensional spaces ... bfmm ... - I covered her mouth again.

What bigmouth was our tank.

 **-Sometimes you are more beautiful being quiet ... -** I sighed while holding her firmly by the back and gagging her mouth with one hand.

She calmed down instantly, as if enjoying the moment. This caused a chill to run down my back and release her immediately.

 **-Let's go.-**

She followed me to the base exit. It was a shame, today was the day. Today the end of the season would condense and I would miss it.

We had to find the twins, then wait for the destruction, again, of the Akagi and finally cross the canal.

As Georgie announced as soon as he reached the limit of the base, I executed a search pulse, the largest I had done to date; even bigger than the one I did in Suomus when I was lacking enemies.

Filtering all the information and signals and leaving only the two signals of the twins my pulse reached the incredible cuota of seventy-four point eight kilometers.

The two twins did not take long to appear. As soon as their signals were ping, I stopped issuing the search pulse. Now I had an approximate address and distance and they knew I was looking for them, they would come looking for me; At least they would try not to move away anymore.

After a couple of kilometers "rolling" in a straight line we find the twins.

-Why do you always have to call us in the same way? - Iona asked with a certain tone of anger.  
 **-It's the only effective way I have to find you. If I call you on the radio you would not answer; as a couple of hours ago.-  
** -That's not true, we didn't receive any transmission.- Tommy defended himself while crossing his arms.  
 **-Okay, decided. As soon as we find a quiet location I will update your radios and show you the auxiliary signal extension spell.-  
** -Cool.- The twins responded in unison, as usual, with a tone of emotion and excitement.  
-And me? Do not forget me. I'm also from the combat force.- Georgie requested, I didn't want to feel her left out.  
 **-Of course, georgie. I'll update all the radios and show you all the spells I know.-  
** -Nice! - This time it was a unanimous response from all the members of my...  
 **-Wait. Georgie, did you say combat force? -  
** -Yes, why? - Georgie asked with a mixture of surprise and some fear whose cause I was unable to detect.  
 **-No, it seemed as if you had already decided on the name of the platoon or squad or whatever we are.-  
** -You are right. According to the knowledge that my guardian gave me, along with the one I studied at home with my father, I decided that we do not have enough members to be a platoon or squad but that we continued to represent and be able to develop a certain combat potential for what I believed that, - paused, took a breath and; probably courage and added- we would have to be a combat force.- I was going to answer something but I raise my hand to let him continue.- My guardian asked yours what way you had to fight and how we were going to fight. Therefore, because we are, or rather we will be a direct combat force; of shock and assault I decided that we would be a strike force like the squad we left behind. And as we will always be the first to arrive and fight; the spearhead; our name, more appropriately, would be "Alpha strike force" .- I conclude with a long air intake as if I had run out of breath. The twins started clapping.  
 **-The arguments you cited seem valid to me and I like the name. Approved. Only for the time being, only the four of us know that this is the name of our little battalion. Not that it seemed appropriate, it just turned out that way.-**

Georgie blushed slightly and was surprised when I stopped.

-Well, we're all there and leave Galland behind. Are we going to see the sinking of the Akagi? - Tommy had just broke the silence with a statement that only three out of four of those present would take us well.

We all look at Tommy, Iona and me for expressing their total lack of delicacy. And Georgie for something else.

-What? Will you tell me you weren't going to do the same? - Tommy tried to excuse.  
 **-Yes, but it was not necessary to declare it with joy and joy, you know. People are likely to die in the sinking.  
** -What are you talking about? What sinking? Are you fortune tellers? - Georgie asked intrigued.  
 **-No, we are not fortune tellers. We know to some extent that it will happen at this time in what areas of the world. In a few hours after the 501 dissolution, the Warlock will be launched, that flying machine you saw before.-  
** -Have you seen the Warlock?- Iona interrupted excitedly. -If you have seen it, why have you not shot Maloney's asshole?-  
 **-I can't do something that endangers the whole group. And it is necessary for that guy to live at least until the League takes him out how neurification technology is used and install that in the Yamato. So I just had to go to the base to pick up who was there. -** I answered while looking at Georgie upon arriving at the base part. **-As I was saying: The Warlock will launch his first mission and be sent to destroy Gallia's hive. I could have destroyed that monster right there but that would leave me with the problem of not having enough firepower to destroy a hive. Will you let me continue to explain the facts that will happen to Georgie? -** I asked the twins. They nodded. **-Well, then the Warlock will try to control the neurois with its own core so that it is destroyed ... -  
** -What core? Why would that have a core? - Georgie asked shocked.  
 **\- Will you let me finish? Yes? -** She nodded silently with her head. **\- I'll explain it to you after I explain this to you. -** She nodded again. **-Good. The core will resonate with the other cores and, since they have no idea how these things work contrary to what they might think, Warlock becomes neuroi; in the same way that the enemy can take the weapons, tanks and planes left behind for his own benefit, he will take control of the Warlock. This will sink the Akagi. The witches will defeat Warlock, who will fall into the sea; right where the Akagi sank. Then it will resurface from the sea and it will be a major problem, because the neurois a greater surface area more attack areas they have.** I took a breath and verify that nobody was going to interfere again, everyone was waiting for my explanation even though it was only new information for one person. **\- Then the witches will destroy it again, already definitively and; as it had synchronized with the hive; destroying the hive also disappears. Now, we will enter ... -  
** -What is an attack zone? Ohhh ... I'm sorry I interrupted you. I thought you were done.- Iona interrupted curiously.  
 **-The attack areas are the red parts of the neurois. Have you not noticed that whenever they shoot on the side the beam comes out from a red part? Well, technically, if you destroy those areas or the crush until they are not red, they lose their attack capacity.-**

Georgie had the face of having witnessed an unprecedented event in human history, something that I think was excessive; Any fool with a pair of eyes in the car could have noticed.

-Continue with your explanation, please- Tommy asked as he approached Georgie to close her mouth with his hands. Which caused him to get out of her trance and punch Tommy in the shoulder.  
-Ouch ... I'm sorry, I just wanted you to come back to reality.- Tommy apologized.  
-Continue commander.- Georgie said he had regained his duties.  
I sighed. **-OK when the sky is clear we must go to Gallia to take the ground and destroy the terrestrial enemies. The reconstruction does not matter to me, We care to clean the surface of the country.-**

The group nodded, we all knew that we did not come in humanitarian mission or rescue but in "search and destruction" of the enemy.

* * *

 **I divided the chapter in two, just like the original series. In the next one you will have the end of the first season and the beginning of a new arc.**

 **Nobody leaves reviews, you can do it, I have had all kinds I do not take them badly.**

 **If anyone has suggestions you can write them by PM or in a review.**


	34. Ch-34: End of season (II)

Chapter 34: End of season (II)

 **It has been a long time since the previous chapter, I apologize; But I did not know very well how to finish season 1 in a good way and without someone dying from the team.**

* * *

After the explanation of the course of action to the rest of the unit we headed towards the coast to witness the double sinking of the Akagi and the double destruction of the Warlock.

As we approached the old 501th base a small plane took off from a field attached to the main building; Charlotte's plane.

After arriving at the edge of the coast, I ordered the deployment of the units and advised them to be prepared for anything, Georgie was the only one who did not know what the future would hold for what I ordered to form in pairs; the twins in one and Georgie and I in another.

The truth is that after training with the witches and Georgie I was not so afraid anymore. Although I must admit that the unknown witches continue to scare me and the witches that I know from the anime but I had not yet met in person gave me "respect".

Being next to Georgie gave me a sense of tranquility slightly similar to what I had when patrolling with sisar Aurora.

We were waiting for a few hours until the first "event" occurred; a kubelwagen was about to pass by the road that was a few meters ahead, the car stopped at the height of Georgie who approached the car, talked a few seconds with the occupants and returned to my side.

-Commander. Lieutenant Colonel Minna wishes to know why we are currently deployed on the coast.- Georgie reported. I approached the car occupied by Minna, Trude and Erika followed by Georgie.  
 **\- Do we need a strong reason to deploy and be alert on the border of the enemy territory Oberstleutnant Wilke? - I** asked Minna gathering willpower and leaving an obvious space between the car and me.  
-Of course not. But I found it curious that after leaving the base in such strange circumstances it is still here and, to top it all deployed and alert.-

I sighed, I wasn't a person who knew how to play politics or diplomacy. Any other would have had a long conversation with Minna taking advantage of the moment and would have played a little with them before either letting the story flow or getting involved in it. I do not, my mission is clear. Certain "waypoints" are necessary in the story so that I can achieve goals, that's all. I will only get involved to "unlock" the conditions to fulfill my goals and my mission.

 **-That is because in some way that I am not authorized to say I know part of the nature of the machine that the general brought with him. If you really gave up, go back to Neue Karlsland, if you don't come back to base and try to talk to the general about your machine, its actuators and the technology with which I develop it. It's all I can help.-**

Minna looked at her companions, nodded and turned around with the car.

-Thanks for the call of attention, comrade.- Minna thanked her as she headed with her companions to the base. Starting the last episode.

 **-Finally, Oberstleutnant Wilke, -** Minna brake to hear what he wanted to say. **\- we will give you AA support fire if you needs it and asks for it.-** I paused and looked at the sky. **-Even though you may not need it.-**

She just smiled and thanked simply.-Thank you.- Then she accelerate and take her way back to their old base.

I turned to Georgie who didn't understand anything that had just happened.

 **-The story is "restored", more or less. -** I shrugged. **-Do not look at me like that. We can not intervene. Do you know what the butterfly effect is? We do not know what consequences could have to intervene in the battle to happen.-  
** -Yes I understand that. I still don't understand how you three know what will happen but I trust your criteria. What I don't understand is why you talked about that machine like that. It is incredible that they have built a machine that can be compared and even overcome a witch in combat. - Georgie exclaimed surprised.  
 **-Georgie, do you remember me mentioning a "control cylinder"? -  
** -Yes, what is it? A computer?- She asked curiously and cautiously.  
 **-In a way yes; the control cylinder contains a neuroi core in suspension and, to some extent under control.-** Georgie paled. **\- Did you know that the neurois with whom we fight technically are not living beings? The core is a very fast and advanced computer. In addition to an immeasurable source of energy. That is why it is the very center of the Warlock.-**

Georgie had fallen silent at the declaration of truth. Wait a while in case I answered but seeing that I did not continue.

 **-The Warlock core will get out of control when ordered to synchronize with the hive neuroi cores. To continue to have control, this should be done by two others additional controlled cores. To share the burden and not to expose a single controlled core to the signal of those who were formerly their partners. Well the case is that the general is very impatient and ordered synchronization with a single controlled core. The result was; all minor neurois were controlled by the Warlock but since the signal load was very high the hive took control of its core and turned the Warlock into neuroi. -** I noticed something when I raised my head to look at Georgie. **-No, that's not right. It hasn't happened yet, but it will happen. As soon as the Warlock reaches the range of the hive of Gallia, the signal will be sent to begin the synchronization and it will be the beginning of the end. -** Hold Georgie by the shoulder to transcend her; It was paler than normal. **-Then Warlock will sink the Akagi and the rest was explained it to you before.-**

The girl nodded, as if weighing everything she had just said. Then he simply looked up at the sky, his head described a soft arch until he was looking directly at the distant hive.

-So we just have to wait for the inevitable while we watch? - Georgie asked sadly.  
 **-No, it's not inevitable. I think that with a tier five, if I can hit it, I can destroy it. But to preserve the 501th timeline as much as possible, they must shoot down the Warlock. And I haven't said anything about "just watching", has it already been erased from your memory that I have offered anti-air support to the Oberstleutnant Wilke? -  
** -Ahh, it's true.- She said while covering his mouth with her hand.- Then, if they ask for help, can we give it to them? - She ask in a trembling voice.  
 **-Of course, I wouldn't expect less.-**

 **. . .**

-So…-  
 **-So…-  
** -How long will it take? I am already anxious to enter into combat.-  
 **-Calm down Georgie. You will have your war, as soon as Gallia's hive is defeated. After that we will leave on the other side of the sea without losing a single second. The first gift for Gallic citizens will be to take and clean Calais so that they can use it as a bridgehead so they can take the rest. Although ... Hehe.-** I chuckled. **-In reality they will take and rehabit the land that we already cleaned previously.-**

Georgie laughed with me. She must be happy with the idea that our strange unit was really going to do something useful for the rest of humanity.

-Then I will try to calm down until the time comes.- She declared firmly.  
 **-Well, let's wait for the signal.-** I looked at Georgie, she didn't seem calm. **\- Do not worry, if we notice that history does not go where it should. Then and only then will we intervene.-**

With that statement Georgie was glad and relaxed a little.

We wait and wait. We watched from afar as the Warlock approached the hive without receiving fire. After a few minutes the neurois began to appear and shoot each other. Then the Warlock left that position of attack attacked the aircraft carrier.

A witch took off from the practically sunken ship and defended the crew while evacuating. Shortly after a large number of air witches joined that other witch and began fighting the Warlock. They finally defeated it and its figure fell into the water.

Georgie jumped for joy, I reminded her that this was not over but she didn't want to listen.

After another pair of minutes the sunken ship refloated itself. But it was no longer the same vessel; Now it belonged to the enemy.

Now it only remained to wait for the three witches to enter the ship and Yoshika destroyed the huge core of the synchronized hive. Ending the battle of Britannia (battle of England).

And giving the signal for the counterattack of humanity.

We watched the battle with curious eyes, it was not the same as seeing it on the screen of your computer and with the "graphics" of an anime that seeing it live and direct.

The witches joined one last time in formation to declare the victorious charge against their new enemy. Each witch did its part to ensure victory.

Perrine, Lynne and Yoshika set off into the ship to carry out the infiltration attack of the last five minutes of the chapter.

Suddenly an explosion of miasma shook the sky and three seriously injured witches appeared through the hole in the central elevator of the former carrier, two of them with a damaged or destroyed unit.

 _What made you think it was the same? If in this world the neuroi are more intelligent and aggressive, why did you think that group of newbies would be able to with it?  
_ _ **I had faith ...  
**_ _Well, less faith. The Wakagi? Akalock? Whatever is. It has stopped its movement and prepares a powerful attack. If you charge a high enough tier five you should be able to destroy it.  
_ _ **Shit, I didn't want to have to get to this.**_

 **-Georgie, you're going to have to help me. I have to remain static for a few minutes. Maybe that thing attacks us. I will also need a bullet from your cannon.-** I faced her and tried to put her face more reconciled Love that I could. **-If my temperature rises too much I could die. Will you help me keep the temperature down?-  
** -What are you talking about? - Georgie asked in a trembling voice.  
 **-We must destroy that enemy.-** Declare while pointing to Warlock **-It is necessary if we want to move forward with the objectives of the mission. I have to make a tier five. It will be the first time you see one. We don't have much time before that thing attacks so I will focus on the attack. Call the twins and explain them the situation.-**

After finishing the instructions I put on the headphones of my radio equipment and connected them to my smartphone; Then I put on the hardest session of Makina I had in main memory and began with the preparations of the destroyer spell.

I started with the most basic; I started to form the rail, with the same triangular crystalline structure of ice crystals. I reinforced it with several layers of the same "material", then I started the construction of the ignition chamber. This time I didn't want to shoot plasma if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Instead I would shoot a seventy-five millimeter shell, I still don't know why Georgie was carrying real cannonshells, we explained several times that her cannon only required magic but she still decided to take some shells with her.

Align the rail with the target and put the bullet courtesy of Georgie into the ignition chamber.

My head was beginning to feel heavy, my breathing became harsh and my thermal sensation increased considerably.

I began to accumulate static electricity in the rails of the tier five, pointing directly against the machine room of the Akagi.

When I felt that I could no longer contain the flow of electricity from the rails, I applied the zero friction spell to the seven-by-five bullet and increased the pressure two atmospheres right in the area of the cartridge fuse and the bullet came out ejected towards the acceleration rail at a speed of 619 m / s if the specifications were real and accurate. The acceleration rail multiplied the output speed of the projectile fifteen times what it did ... After asking Sybilla to make the calculations; 9285 m / s what translated into more understandable words was mach seven comma seven. So a seventy five centimeters bullet hit the outer armour of a neurified aircraft carrier at almost eight times the speed of sound.

Of course the explosion was thunderous; of the armour, of course, there was no sonic explosion.

The rear of the aircraft carrier was literally obliterated, and the lightning trace of the bullet could be observed with the naked eye from several kilometers away.

Without trying to lose a second after the shot and without bothering to see the result I turned around, which made my head spin, and ordered the withdrawal.

We started rolling south following the coast, halfway my vision clouded and when I opened my eyes I was kissing the ground. I knew Salitre, buagh, put my hands on an attempt to get up but when I tried to do so I just got dizzy and fell again but this time on my side. My classmates worked hard to catch me and start the flight.

They said something not, they were screaming but with the music still on, I just didn't hear them.

They helped me to my feet and with Georgie on one side and Tommy on the other we managed to move forward again. At some point I must have lost consciousness because I woke up like someone who wakes up in the morning, somewhat disoriented and sleepy.

I struggled to stay awake while we kept moving forward. After a few minutes, or it was hours… My eyelids weighed too much I couldn't stay conscious any longer; I finally closed my eyes.

 **. . .**

When I opened them again, I was in a room with the white roof, for now I only saw the roof. When I turn my head to recognize my surroundings, my neck creaks.

The rest of the room was also white, full of beds, also white, with white sheets and there were white glass cabinets, "so much white".

I was in the infirmary. I had failed. They must have discovered us. I should have woken up in a forest, a meadow or on the coast, surrounded by my companions; not in an infirmary completely alone.

I took my time to recover and return, after a few minutes of exploration and retrospective I made sure that my uniform and equipment was not there and that Sybilla did not respond to the call.

A quick glance under the sheets informed me that I was wearing a light white garment and that there was a kind of bracelet on my left wrist, at first I was scared because I thought it was the end of some wives. But when I raised my arm I could see that there was nothing to hold him back.

I heard noise on the side and when I looked I saw a door in the room open and a woman entered.

The catwoman, again. Ughh... What a persistent woman...

-I see you're awake. You'll have to answer some questions. Don't worry about your classmates, they are in custody.-Suddenly Galland informed. Then she let out a slight smile and closed the door behind herself.

* * *

 **End of arc, the next chapter will contain the conversation that these two are going to have.**


	35. Special requestannouncement

It had been a long time. But, now looking back I must say my own narrative was... Too poor in some early chapaters. So now with the first season period ended I launch a question to all my readers.

Do you want this fic to continue or let me try a reboot with better translation, narrative and plot?

It's your choice.

Plus now I writing a new fic, quietly and trying to improve my skills. Maybe I will translate that fic to post it here.

So let me know your opinion.


	36. Ch-35: A Block

**Chapter 35: A Block.**

 **Well well, it's been a long time since the last chapter and the request announcement asking for opinions and / or advice. Only two people answered it so by one side I have one person who says "let's try" and by another side I have another person who says "destroy the story and make a 'only witches' story". I will take the review of Hayane-san and try to continue the story regardless of the course it is doing.**

 **Hayane234: thank you for your consideration; I'll try to write with more time and firebase spell checking tools until the story die.**

 **Motown Scrapper: for the last time; I didn't want to make another boring story about only females or the canon characters. I wanted to create an AU with wizards and witches. The non standard familiars it's your thing, besides I haven't read anything yours lately, what happened with the 555th?**

 **During the writing another user let a review.**

 **Torte007: the land witches have enhanced strength in order to being able to shoot with the main guns of their units those are comparables in recoil with the "real" guns of the real tanks are based their units. Usually they need both hands to withstand the recoil of their main guns, but there are some exceptions like Aurora, she is able to use the StuG main gun with only one hand. By other side those canons are able to shoot real shells if the shell caliber fits, but yes; this time the shell doesn't fit in her canon but she doesn't listen.**

 **Whatever…**

 **Let's roll.**

* * *

I looked at the woman who was approaching me, she had a certain gallant and confident air; as if he already had it all won.

The woman took a chair and left it right next to my bed, then sat on it, fixed her eyes on me and a small shiver ran down my back. I was nervous.

Probably all the non-genetic abilities Sybilla gave me had to be deactivated when she blocked my magic with the strange shackle of my left arm.

I had to argue with the cat woman, but without my emotion cushioning skill. If she activated her familiar at some point, it would be the end of the conversation, because it was possible that I would panic and be forced to retire even though I had no side to do so.

The woman as if she understood the situation kept her distance with me and showed a reassuring smile. She crossed one of her legs on the knee of the other and opened a brown folder that she had in one of the hands and in which I had not yet repaired.

Under the view to read the contents of the sheets inside the folder, she take a breath and start talking.

From the tone it seemed as if she didn't want to be interrupted until she finished. So let her do the whole "report" monologue.

-For what I researched about you in various sources and, later I confirmed with your reports ... - A shadow must have appeared on my face when she said that because she hastened to apologize.- I'm sorry, but I should know. I was surprised that you always carry all your reports with you. Although I must say that they are far from being really reports, they are rather a formal diary.- I nodded to show conformity and wait a few seconds in silence to show her my desire to let her continue talking.- According to the information available a year ago, you appeared somewhere in Karlsland.- She look up from reading the reports until she look directly into my eyes; I could feel perfectly as her gaze pierced my brain directly through my eye sockets. -I will skip certain points of your 'incredible' trip, for obvious reasons.- For me they were not so obvious but I nodded again to let her continue. -Well, let's say you "came" to help in the war, so far everything is right. But I still don't understand why everything should be from the shadows.- She waited, in vain, for an answer from me.  
-Doesn't matter, let's continue. You spent some time wandering around the center of Karlsland getting used to the enemies and trying to discover what to do with your new magic. Then you went to a city and tried to equip yourself, you destroyed a nest in the most innovative and efficient way possible and marched north aware of your shortcomings.  
When you realized that you had reached the maximum of what you could get for yourself you went to a place with witches to learn more and be stronger. But you went to a remote one, isolated and little known to try not to attract attention. The play went badly.- A mocking smile was drawn in her mouth when she said that.  
-Instead of being hidden and going unnoticed, the command became interested in the new destructive magic unit that the 507th had obtained. Do not worry, you could not know this but you could be something more cautious with your actions.- Galland sighed and waited again for an answer from me, something that did not happen. Then she continued her monologue.  
\- In the "north" you got remarkable achievements, achievements that set off the alarms of the anti-magic faction of the army. You know, witches are protected to some extent by the Witch Corps, but wizards believe they are extinct do not enjoy such protection. So you turned out to be an easy target for them. They falsified some orders and reports and ordered your capture, if that was not possible; the team that had to perform the extraction had orders to eliminate you. But anticipating this, your commander came forward and; using as an excuse the false reports that send the command try to get you away from the base. I must say successfully. Although you did not know how to see after her actions, or was her performance too good? - When I heard that question, I raised my head, as if the information I just received was a long-awaited news.  
\- Ohh.- Galland took hand to mouth - You didn't know ... Did you really think your commander was going to kill you? Did you really think that I was going to sacrifice a "wunderwaffe" for a stupid and incongruous order? -I tilted my head, it made sense what I said but at that moment with everything that happened and how the events developed I couldn't think of another which is why I received attacks from my former commander.  
\- I know you don't believe me, so taking advantage of the time you have been unconscious and the recent euphoria and relaxation for Gallia's liberation, I have taken the liberty of bringing her here so that you she explained it herself.- She said with a radiant smile of happiness. For my part I panicked and simple and pathetically I shrugged over myself putting my head between my knees and taking the sides of my head with both hands. Being in a fetal position on the bed and with my back against the wall.- Be quiet, I will stay in the room with you if that makes you feel safer.-  
 **-I would only feel safe if my team were or sisar Aurora.-** I answered without thinking.  
-I'm sorry, dismiss that idea as soon as I personally met the members of your team, the twins could be defensive and even hostile with her in the same room and Georgie ... Well I think she will attack Anabuki as soon as I see her.  
 **-But I don't want to see Anabuki Kommandant ... I don't want to go through that again.-** I replied in a scared and weak voice.  
-Again, don't worry, I'll be here with you, I just ask you one thing.- I raised my head from the position between my knees until I looked her straight in the eye.  
 **-And what is it about?-  
** -I want you to forgive her, thanks to your reports I knew that now you have a "light" fear of witches. That's why I think if you must forgive her and spend some time together that could cure your strange condition. Although the witch of the churchill unit already made important advances.- Certainly Georgie got the witches to give me less fear just by continuous contact with her.  
-She is waiting outside, I thought it was appropriate.- Hearing what I had just heard I stretched and smoothed the hospital nightgown I was wearing to look more appropriate for the unexpected visit of the woman who tried to kill me three times in a row .

Galland nodded seeing the change in me and got up, left the documents on the bedside table next to my bed and went to the door.

At that time, without Sybilla to advise me or her emotional cushioning, I could only try to calm myself down and try to keep my thoughts of running away or avoid contact with that woman, I also knew that traumas and fears are overcome by facing them directly, even if that scared you and it was extremely difficult.

One of the skills that I always had was to focus on the goal instead of the process, this does not matter how many problems you find along the way you always keep going, sometimes quite comically and stupidly and sometimes boldly and bravely .

From the outside, you could only see yourself as someone who was too positive that you always expected things to work out more or less if you kept trying.

With that apart the fear ideas from my head, my body stopped shaking and "convinced" my subconscious that I was only going to meet an old friend and give her a hug.

When Galland reached the door I look back to check my status, seeing my concentration opened the door and made a hand gesture, the door opened completely and someone entered through it. I didn't want to look, if I did, I ran the risk that my fear overlapped before the witch reached the height of my bed ruining the reunion.

I waited patiently for her to approach, listening carefully to her steps. When the steps were close enough, I stood up with certain difficulties and, without losing a second, I got a grip on the woman whose steps sounded different from those of Galland, all this while still looking at the ground. There was no hostile reaction to this sudden "attack," but instead as soon as I reached the target I wrapped that woman with my arms and squeezed hard; The woman responded by doing the same thing but gently.

Then, after a couple of seconds in this strange position, I raised my head to look up and meet Anabuki's face that looked at me slightly from above, the habit of going everywhere with the equipped units gave me the false feeling of being tall; when in fact in this body I had to measure just over 1.60 meters; which made her slightly taller. By this time she was already measuring almost 1.70 meters, so I looked at her slightly from below. She wore the green uniform of Fuso's army and her usual katana attached to a belt.

 **-I missed you, Kommandant ... -** Then I lowered my head again and, due to the excitement of the moment and not having Sybilla's support, I started crying like a little boy.

She just stroked my head with one hand while hugging me with the other arm.

-Well, it came out better than I expected.- Galland said in a voice of some satisfaction.  
We were hugging for a while until finally Galland caught our attention by clapping briefly with her hands.  
-Ok, now that everything is already solved. I want to discuss some issues with both of you.- Called Galland  
-What is about, Adolfine?- Anabuki asked as she released me and turned to her.

For my side, already calmer and with the impression of having finally overcome that stupid fear I sat on the bed again and looked at the general.

 **-What does Frau General Mayor need? -**

Adolfine looked at us both and nodded, took back the reports he left on the little table and pointed to me with the folder. -According to your strange diary, you have a long-term plan to resume Karlsland. Obviously I want to help you with that. -At that news, Anabuki looked surprised.

-How? When did you come up with that plan? I did not get to read anything like that from your reports.-  
 **-It was always in my head but I didn't write it until I went to Scotland for the twins.-** I explained.  
-What twins? - Anabuki asked curiously.  
 **-Two people in a situation similar to mine, the monitors must have thought that I was delaying in the mission and they took two others.-** I explained to the person who had not had access to that information.  
-What a terrible thing, why ruin someone else's life? - Anabuki asked again.  
 **-Because they needed results. Probably later we will know more if we do not give results soon.-  
** -To avoid that, - Galland intervened- I will give you support so you can fulfill the missions of block A.-  
 **-They are not missions, but targets.-  
** -Does not matter. It seems fair to give support to those who do not have it, but it does have more than enough attack power to carry out the mission. I don't know how will act other countries but in Karlsland we will not miss such an opportunity.- Galland explained.  
-Could you inform me about these objectives? - Anabuki asked timidly.

Then explain the plan block by block and point by point.

-Let's see if I understand, do you have a very detailed plan to retake a country and eliminate the kaii from Europe and all you need is support? - Anabuki asked confused after listening carefully to the plan.  
 **-Indeed.-**

Before Anabuki asked anything else Galland intervened. - You have omitted some points, such as the "Destroy Berlin Alpha Hive" point, as far as I know there is no such thing in the Berlin airspace, there are three almost overlapping hives. So how can you do that kind of cabal?-

 **-I'd rather not answer that.-** I answered as I crossed my arms and looked away.  
-Why don't you tell us about it? Don't you think we should know about that? - Galland defended himself.  
 **-It's too soon. And you would not care, if now you do not have enough strength to invade, by the time Alpha Hive appears yo neith...** without Sybilla's assistance I had just screwed it up again. I just put on a face of discontent and looked at Galland.  
-Well, so that you achieve compliance with these points, I basically offer you the assistance of the Witch Corps and mine. What do you say, do you accept? -  
 **-How could I refuse such an offer? To do it, my own colleagues would beat me up for having to go through similar circumstances to mine.-  
** -Circumstances? - Anabuki asked.  
 **-* sigh * I've traveled a stretch of Karlsland on foot with only a few land units and continuously surrounded by enemies on patrols and en route to attack London. It is natural that they who are not accustomed to something like that and do not want to have to live their lives that way. -** I explained.  
Galland made a face of dismay. -I didn't know you would have had such a bad times.-  
 **-What did you expect? Karlsland is enemy territory. Did you expect a friendly ride with no one to bother you unless you engaged in combat? -  
** -No, of course, it makes sense. - She put her hand on the bridge of her nose and massaged the area between her eyes. She looked up while still massaging the area.-So what? Do you take the offer? -  
 **-Sure-  
** -Perfect, I will ask you to bring something to toast for the new recruitment.-  
 **-Don't worry about me.-** I answered with a hand gesture.  
-No, if you are Karlslander and you fight in the front you can drink, don't worry we will turn a blind eye if you are worried about the law.- Galland replied  
-Yes, this in Fuso is also normal. Although minors do not usually drink, when they graduate they toast with their families and superiors.- Anabuki added and explained.  
 **-If that is not the case. I do not like alcohol. It lost all sense since I came here. For me it is only water with a strange taste and smell. To drink flavored water I would prefer Leine water, which has a peculiar flavor and the violet hue makes it; "interesting".-  
** -Ohh, it's true. I forgot that you can do that even with the magic locked. Sorry but we can't give you polluted water.- Galland replied with disdain.  
I crossed my arms again and pretended to be angry. **-It's not fair, adults can have your flavored drinks, but I can't have mine? -  
** -Then, how about I give you the bottle and you will decide what to do with it? - I try to placate Galland.  
 **-It's pretty obvious what I'll do with her.-  
** -Sell it? - Anabuki asked  
 **-Nah, I'll wait for October and send it to her to sisar by mail for her birthday that I know she does like alcohol.-  
** -Ia! Nothing to give more alcohol to the official Beurling.- Anabuki protest. Galland laughed softly and I showed an exasperated expression.  
 **-Sisar is nee-san in suomi, when I say sisar I mean Aurora not Eli.-** Explain to the confused commander.  
-Now I remember when you deserted. Aurora asked what "onee-san" meant, and I can't imagine Haruka calling that to Aurora. - I inform as I cast one of those looks whose meaning I couldn't understand.  
 **-It's not like I wanted to defect, you know.-  
** -I did not find another solution in such a short period of time, forgive me Erik.- Anabuki implored.  
 **\- I already did it, if it had not been like that I would not have allowed Frau Galland to let you into the room. I would have found some way to take off this shackle-** I lifted my left arm. **-And I would have repeated the spell I used in Lappeenranta.-**

Fear and bewilderment surfaced on Anabuki's face. While curiosity was what was shown in Galland's. - And what did you do in that place with a weird name? - Galland asked.  
 **-Increase the concentration of oxygen in an area around me and the rate of friction, then burned without being able to put out the fire with anything.-** I replied in a rough and dry tone.  
-Yeah, I see. I hope those techniques can be taught. - She responded cheerfully and visibly excited.  
-No , no. Erik told us that if you had a familiar, you could not learn elemental magic, which were incompatible.- Anabuki intervened.  
 **-I lied. Any user with magic can learn it. But at that time I was not going to give the League more weapons so that they wouldn't use them later.-  
** Anabuki was paralyzed but it did not last long, the conversation continued as soon as I process my words. - So now you could teach us? -  
 **-Yes, but it is a discipline that requires research and study. Well, it depends directly on the mental image you have about a phenomenon.-  
** -I don't want to study again ... - Anabuki answered discouraged.

We talked for a couple more hours, catching up.

 **. . .**

Then they let me rest, but before they left I asked Galland to take my shackle off if possible. At first she seemed reluctant but after consulting with Anabuki accepted, she pulled some keys from her strange pants pocket and unlocked the shackles lock. I take off the metal weight of my left wrist and suddenly I began to feel how the flow of mana ran through my body, filling it again. I got a little dizzy and did what I did when I was disoriented; a pulse of 360 degrees.

Then I knew where I was, where my classmates were, how many people were at the base and that the perverted tanuki had been accompanying Anabuki, ugh, what bad memories with that girl.

 _What is wrong with them? I just try to procreate with you.  
_ _ **Sybilla!  
**_ _Erik! How long. I thought I would not be online again, as you say.  
_ _ **Yes, I asked Galland to take my shackle off. It was a horrible feeling not to have you there.  
**_ _I missed you too, dumb.  
_ _ **How long has disconnection lasted?  
**_ _Two days, the girl with healing magic was here, but your fever is not something that can be remedied with magic, you know.  
_ _ **Wow, the skills you gave me are really a double-edged sword.  
**_ _I'm glad to be back, and I'm glad you're glad about it._

 **-Why? Why did you bring the perverted tanuki? -  
** -Well, your rank increased.- Anabuki expressed with surprise in her tone of voice.  
-What happened? - Galland asked surprised but by the pulse itself.  
-It is the inherent magic of Erik, an ability to three-dimensional spaces understanding and detection skill.- Anabuki explained, although erroneously, I did not intend to correct them; it was better for both of them to think that I had such ability than to try to explain Sybilla's own existence. Although they must know in part when reading my reports.

Then they left me in the infirmary to rest because the night had already fallen.

The rest did not last long, in the middle of the night my curious team came to see me.

They thought that being asleep might surprise me. The truth is that living in a combat zone had done that, even if he had the ability to sleep regardless of the situation; if Sybilla warned me of proximity alerts I would wake up immediately. Since she didn't need to sleep she was always alert.

When they opened the door and I could see the eyes illuminated by a bright blue light my sight connected with their eyes since I was also watching them enter through the door using the same "technique".

-Well, in the end it will turn out that only Georgie knows how to surprise you.- Tommy said upon entering and making sure I was already waiting for them.  
-Sure brother. Erik, is a multifunctional radar, we must have been detected even before entering the door.- Iona replied.  
-Excuse me. - Georgie said as she entered. Noting that he had better manners of the three.  
 **-Come on, get close to the bed. It is not as if he were going to bite.-** I joked with them and the three of them approached although Georgie did it a little fearful. **-It has taken you time to come see me since I launched the pulse.-  
** -Yes, good. It is that the infirmary was well overwatched.-Georgie excused herself  
-It took us some time until we managed to sneak in, we have about eight minutes before the patrol guard is returning to this area.- Iona added.  
 **-Ok, guys. We will cross over to Gallia in the next few days and now we will have the support of the Witch Corps, which now Galland is aware of our goals and movements agrees to provide support for our operations, having a common purpose , go well.-** I sighed loudly and long and added. **-In fact in the next few days before crossing and joining the invasion forces of Gallia we will join the Witch Corps. I don't want comments on that, since I don't even know what it really will be like. But because of the way of being of the cat woman, everything indicates that she wants us out of the squadron system.-  
** -So now we're not fugitives anymore?- Georgie asked.  
 **-You have never been fugitives. Only I fled from my previous base.-** I explained.  
-Well ... I actually ran away from home ... - Georgie add.- But now if we are part of the Witch Corps then I would have an excuse to tell my parents ... - She added decisively, but as she was advancing every time I lost some volume until she finally fell silent.  
Tommy, who had been watching her in silence for a while, spoke to break the ice.- Well, it seems that we will have to flee further if we do not want to feel the anger of their parents.-  
 **-The guard returns, will be in hearing range in about 30 seconds. Lower your voice or stop talking until I give you a signal. -** I announced when a human signal ping my passive sonar.

The group fell silent until the guard passed by and walked away long enough for him not to hear us if we talked loudly. I gave them the signal to speak again.

-Is he gone? - Iona asked, I nodded and continued talking.-Ok, you know we will follow you anywhere. Now you know.-  
I nodded making clear my approval.  
We stayed talking for a while, making forecasts and changing them on what and how we were going to do things as of today.

* * *

 **There it is, the end of an arc, the beginning of another. The continuation of the fic, and the elongation of the adventures of this strange group.**


	37. Stranded Interlude 1

**Interlude 1:**

 **I was thinking that due to fundamentally carelessness on my part there are some questions and facts of doubtful explanation or understanding.  
** **To solve that I have decided to create some FAQs.  
** **I will also comment on the future of the fic, I will make a general call to anyone who wants to listen and comment on other projects that I have been carrying out. Main cause of my delay in writing weekly. Sorry for that.  
** **Well, there we go.**

 **FAQs:**

 **Why is Erik's radio range so high?  
** By the effect of the signal extension spell. This spell works in a very peculiar way; it's exciting the electrons to try to form a pseudo superconductor in the air itself. This happens through the electrons and the oxygen ions dissolved in the water and the hydrogen bonds of the water particles themselves. Making that, while there is humidity in the environment the wizard has access to the upper layers of the atmosphere to be able to transmit and receive signals.  
However, this spell lowers power and effectiveness even to zero in low humidity environments such as the desert.

 **Why should one study and have a high knowledge of physics and chemistry for elemental mastery but Georgie can use it in the same condition as Erik or the twins?  
** Because the fact of being "chosen" by a supervisor confers several advantages such as skills, body improvement or even magic. But it also grants a "package" of knowledge sufficient to develop their skills.

 **Why did Erik succumb to Haruka's pheromones if the "chosen ones" are immune to substances that alter the functioning of the body?  
** Because those substances are detected as something natural and that's why is not blocked by the ability. In the same way that it is not immune to analgesics that the body produces naturally and automatically when you hit yourself with something.

 **Why does Erik have such high physical strength?  
** Because Erik never really "deactivates" his magic since he activated it there in Chapter 3.  
He never learned to really deactivate it, only to minimize and lower his magic to a point. Therefore, although it does not "shine" if it has to some extent the same characteristics as a witch with the activated familiar. His magic only becomes visible if he is using magic for more than just carrying weight or activating units, such as when he performs a long-distance detection sweep.  
In fact, the only times he has had "deactivated" the magic have been when he accessed the Hamburg node and when he was put on the restriction bracelet.

 **But isn't that a disadvantage?  
** Well, in fact yes, the neuroi as far as we know can not see, but detects radio, electrical or magic signals. This makes Erik always visible to the neuroi, that's why they always move in his direction.

 **How long has it been since he appeared in this world?  
** Well, just over a year, considering the first date written in Erik's reports was _"June 22, 1943"_ and the end of the first season of the anime is September 44.  
In fact I summarized it too much but Erik spent almost nine months in the 507th.

 **This one was asked to me a lot: Is the "squad" going to have a Warlock armor or a Warlock companion?  
** Well, the truth is that I was quite tempted to make the squad steal the Warlock without the "control cylinder" but of course, that would break the main story. I don't know if they could be done with one later.

 **Now the explanation of what I have been doing when I should be writing.  
** Well ... Basically, I've been thinking. Thinking about how to follow the story without destroying the main story or the core of this one.  
While thinking about it, other ideas occurred to me, and since I am one of the people who, if they don't write an idea, tend to forget it eventually, I wrote it.  
In the end I was seduced by the idea just landed than that of the fic I had in progress.  
About this story; I ask you, should I also translate it into English for you to read here? At the moment it is in my native language and hosted in another service.  
When I complete Chapter Four, I will release the content and if it turns out that you would be interested to see what I am working on, I will take my time to translate it with quality into English to release it here too.

 **The general call:  
** I was looking back and I think I have too few characters, as well as canon characters will appear, I just needed more characters.  
The worst thing I get is to create characters and above all give them names.  
So I call to anyone who wants to put a character in this story. (I know that old Motown Scrapper lacks time to throw an insect like familiar witch at me).  
It doesn't matter that the character story doesn't make much sense, let analyze Erik and you'll see that his own plot doesn't make much sense.

 **What awaits the fic in the future?  
** For now they will be dedicated to cleaning the surface of Gallia to facilitate the entry of invasion forces. When they finish with Gallia neurois they will return to Hamburg, if the cat woman does not decide to send them to another place.  
I can't comment on anything else without doing a big spoiler.

* * *

 **Anything else you would like to ask, ask her. Without fear, I don't bite.**


	38. Ch-36: When are we leaving?

Chapter 36: When are we leaving?

 **After the interlude I have not received any response on the other fic that I have been writing, I suppose I will continue writing and publishing in Spanish and that particular fic will not be translated into English.**

 **No one asked any new questions for a new interlude ...**

 **The general call ... Let's leave the subject.**

 **Nor did you care much about the future of fic.**

 **Well, I'll keep writing, we'll see where this takes us.**

* * *

I was getting tired of my white surroundings, I just wanted to get me out of here. I had already managed to learn every inch of the room as well as its furniture; I could walk with my eyes closed without tripping over anything, and without using sonar.

After a few more days I was discharged by the doctors. This process of improvement, observation and finally the discharge was strange to me; whenever I had been previously injured and had ended up in the infirmary, I remained there the minimum necessary to heal myself and, without waiting for anything, I returned to the ranks to fight another day or even that same day if my commander allowed it.

Finally, I was released from the infirmary, from their stretchers, their white nightgowns and their droppers.

I was given a new uniform, German gray (feldgrau), with strange golden marks with a bluish gray background on the collar of the jacket and shirt.

In fact, apart from these brands, the rest of the fabric was free of other brands or patches. Wrong. Now I had to find a set of needles and sewing thread, because I wanted to continue wearing the patches of my old unit. In fact technically I never really stopped belonging to 507th.

Now that I had reconciled with my commander, I think, I didn't want to get rid of the patches so quickly.

I also had the task of organizing my group for the massive assault we were going to get into. I, for my part, knew that with a package of ammunition and another of combat rations I had to survive a month, but I didn't know how my teammates would respond to a situation like that.

I also had to agree with Galland the times of invasion, that is, how much time we have in each section in which we would be ahead of the main front.

Or put another way, how long we would have since we disembarked or reached a section until the bulk of the troop arrived there.

We were going to be the advanced commandos, we would have the task of sabotaging the neuroi defenses before the landing, basically we would have to destroy the nests and the fortified positions that we found in our way and, possibly clean so that the troops that arrived afterwards only had to occupy and hold the territory.

It sounded too unfair to us. We were going to do all the hard work and we wouldn't taste the glory. Well, I don't care for glory; but I would not bear to be denied my minute of peace because of the victory obtained with "sweat, tears and blood".

That was the part I didn't like about the plan, I had to discuss it with Galland, but she's a witch. Although I had reconciled with my former commander I still had a residual fear of the witches when they activated the family, if the discussion warmed up and she activated her magic unconsciously I could get nervous and violent unconsciously as well.

And in such a situation I don't know very well how to respond or get out of it without hurting someone.

This was a problem for later, now I had to find that sewing equipment and my old uniform, although I did have to keep the invasion force problem in mind, it was not at the moment such a pressing priority for me to have an appearance again according to what I wanted to be or look like.

Sybilla always tries to teach me about it; "As Karlslander you should keep your appearance as formal and regular as possible, this brings stability to those who rely on your figure."

Normally I don't worry about those minutiae but now three people depended on me and supported me.

I left the infirmary in search of my squad, Galland or Anabuki Kommandant. Any of these would be used to find the sewing equipment and my old uniform.

I didn't want to alert about my status and position so I continued using passive sounding instead of issuing a search pulse. Although it would be faster and more accurate I would also report my improvement and, I wanted to try to surprise as many as I could.

I moved through the halls with determination, after a couple of dozen minutes I began to feel hot. Of course it was still summer and I was wearing a full sleeve uniform.

One moment, full sleeve? Now I have to find that sewing equipment, I have to cut the pants again; otherwise I could not equip the units.

With a renewed urgency continue moving through the halls trying to ignore the heat.

It's funny, I don't detect anyone in the vicinity. Not even the perverted tanuki.

 **. . .**

After a couple of hours wandering the endless corridors and checking each door I found came to what looked like a situation room in the style of NORAD in "wargames" film, the differences were remarkable, but this was the first thing that came to my mind.

There is a global map with luminous dots where the capitals were still controlled. All known hives are also marked.

What catches my attention the most is that the room is empty and seems to have not been used for a long time. Dust accumulates on the tables, looks abandoned. But not as if they had to leave it hastily behind, but rather as if it had fallen into disuse.

I continue my exploration down to the map on the wall, I look around and see a door on one side, I get ready to take the knob when I hear something on the other side, it sounds as if there is someone on the other side waiting for the door to open .

I panicked a little, being helpless without shields if someone decided to shoot at the door as it opened or turned the knob I would have no way to avoid the damage.

I spend a few seconds thinking about how I should go through the door. Finally an answer crosses my mind, I smile slightly, this idea was always there.

I form a sphere of compressed air in front of me, just in front of the door; when the pressure is so high that you can see the drops of condensed water fluttering inside open the side of the sphere that points to the door itself.

A jet of compressed air bursts into the wooden slab splintering the door in the process and launching the tremendous explosion into the room that must have been on the other side.

 **. . .**

We did not find ourselves chatting quietly while we wait for the doctors to give us the documents of Erik's discharge and lead us back to the infirmary through this maze of corridors. Some people in white coats come through the door, wave with their hands and I realize that one of them has a folder in his hand, probably the documents we expect. The person carrying the folder approaches us while his partner stays behind, I leave my glass of tea on the side table to take the folder, I get up and take the folder offered by the doctor who smiles to try to show the results of medical care even before I read the contents of the folder or go to see Erik again.

I sit back down and the doctor says goodbye. The two doctors with gowns leave the room.

Then just before the couple closes the door the whole complex shakes and we hear a tremendous explosion somewhere in this maze.

 _Shit._

I activate my familiar and instinctively I take my hand to the katana. When my hand reaches the belt I realize that I unhooked it so I could sit down. I take the sword from the place where I left it and ran to the door, Haruka carries her weapon at the ready and has also activated her familiar.

We both run following the doctors to the place where they believe the explosion comes from.

We go up two floors by some auxiliary stairs and when we go out through the door that connects to the corridor we see a few soldiers of the heer lying against the wall, they are injured. They are minor wounds but still some are splattered with blood.

I continue my way through the door to find a literally busted room; thousands of wood chips are nailed to the floor, ceiling and walls; They were probably part of the door on the other side of the room.

The appearance of the room is as if one of those explosive charges that Aurora always carried with her had burst, no; it's more like an artillery howitzer has fallen. Something impossible being inside the complex.

There is smoke in the environment, I completely paralyze. I am not afraid of the chaotic situation but the human figure that distinguishes itself from the fog formed by the smoke. What really scares the figure is not its presence but it is distinguished very clearly because it is highlighted with a faint bluish glow that draws its silhouette through the smoke.

There is also the fact that two bluish and very bright spots are right at eye level. I move cautiously. Something creaks under my feet, I look down but I can't see anything; Suddenly a breeze appears out of nowhere and removes the mist, now I can see Erik on the other side of the door looking curiously at our side of the door. His face changes dramatically as soon as he noticed my presence. His complexion darkens and the light in his eyes gets a little brighter, then he stepped back a few steps. He trembles, his face turns pale; He is afraid.

Under my head, I'm still afraid. What a shame, a faithful subordinate shows me no respect but fear ...

 **. . .**

The breach operation was a complete success, the result of the sudden explosion and that at the last moment I added a bit of "over-friction" to the jet of compressed air making the door masse while the jet itself went through the wooden slab. Basically I created my own HEAT bullet.

I could hear how those bastards waiting for me on the other side now retreat out.

 _Run, run and get out of my way._

Too much smoke had formed because of the HEAT air bullet. I don't care, it's just smoke, it's not like I'm going to be able to kill more considering that I had walked through the fields contaminated by miasma without suffering any damage and drank violet water directly from the rivers of the enemy conquered lands.

I began to walk inside that room, but without being able to see, I could see the silhouettes of those waiting for me on this side, I could also perceive them with the passive sonar.

A silhouette caught my attention, the signal was also familiar to me. The silhouette was standing in front of me about two or three meters away.

The silhouette advanced until it was just two meters away but I still could not tell who it was and, although its signal was familiar to me, I was not able to remember who it was.

It occurs to me that if I use the wind blow at low power I could generate a breeze to push the mist out of the room and clear doubts about the identity of the person in front of me.

I accumulate some air in the areas around me and then let the compressed wind out little by little, the mist begins to dissipate. Soon I see who I have in front of me; Anabuki Kommandant.

I walk his figure and get a pair of white fox ears coming out of his head, I paralyze without knowing very well what to do. Now I have to use all my will to avoid attacking her since my subconscious screams at me to eliminate the threat with brutality and speed and my conscious only tries to re-identify her as an ally.

When I finally get the internal battle between my instincts and my rationality to be tied, another figure comes to break the stalemate.

My blood freezes and now both the subconscious and the conscious order immediate withdrawal. Sakomizu appears after mein Kommandant.

I begin to back away without looking away from the front, slowly; until I reach the height of the central hall of the situation room, at which point I quickly turn around and start to run away.

 **. . .**

Erik is pale as snow, he slowly backs away without looking away from the two of us.

That's when he reaches a central hallway in this huge room, he turns around and runs away. I prepare to run after him when a hand holds me in place, preventing me from starting my race.

I turn to try to find out who tried to stop me; It was Adolfine.

She shook her head.

Adolfine peels off his lips. -No, if you want to chase him before you must retract your familiar and sheath your sword, otherwise he will perceive you as a threat and we would return to the starting point.- The information he has given me is the key, Erik does not run away from me, well yes it does. But only because he has not yet managed to overcome his fear completely. I deactivate my magic and ordered Haruka.

-Haruka.-  
-Yes, ma'am?- The witch responds in an excessively martial tone.  
-Disable your magic. And help me to follow Erik. Between the three we should be able to catch him ... - My voice goes out while I try to finish the sentence, really; I am not so sure that if we go all three we will be able to catch it.  
-The key is not to appear threatening or dangerous. - Alerts Adolfine with the extended index finger.

Haruka and I nodded.

 **. . .**

 _ **Shit, shit, shit. I need my equipment I need my weapons. I need my comrades.**_

Without waiting for anything and having already missed the chance of surprise I give a search pulse both to find my group mates and for them to find me.

I accumulate energy for a few seconds and then release it through the pulse.

Now that I think about it, Sybilla has not said a word since yesterday, she must or should be very busy doing what supervisors are supposed to do when they do not interact with their guests or are simply there watching the situation while laughing for a while.

The pulse reveals that the place where I am is a complex maze of halls and halls. It looks like a bunker, in fact it is likely to be so.

It also reveals that two of the witches I was looking for now follow me, the bad part of the news is that the perverted tanuki is with them.

She is the only being with whom I have found that she has been able to disarm and paralyze me, leaving me totally defenseless, of all living beings with whom I have met since I arrived in this world.

The rational part of my head tells me that it is a threat to the fulfillment of the mission, while the most instinctive part tells me that for a while; If we are not in combat, it could be fine. This is, to have a nice time.

I try not to think about it and keep running.

I start to get tired, it is not the same to "run" with the units, traveling substantially faster, than trying to run at the same speed without No them.

The witches of my back begin to reach me, a familiar signal appears in the passive sound, it is one level above me, I pass by it and a tremendous explosion shakes the air making me fly forward. I roll over myself to face up and between the dust raised and the debris I see a huge gap in the ceiling, a female figure appears, landing on the ground covered with debris produces a small shock wave that spreads a little debris and dissipates dust.

It is a witch with a simple but aristocratic red dress up to the knees, where you can see that the person with the dress has a pair of ground units equipped.

I looked up again to appreciate a bulky and fluffy red fox tail, a little higher up a leather backpack with a radio set attached to the bottom of it. I keep going up and I appreciate a shiny and silky blond hair now covered in dust, I keep looking up so I can see the pointed red fox ears that bloom from her head, finally a black beret covers her upper part of the head, the beret she must have holes through which her familiar ears can come out.

The most threatening of the figure was not her familiar or her magic but the 75mm cannon she carried pointing directly against the persecutors.

Georgie appears on the scene, fully armed and ready for action.

 _Wow, nice waifu material ...  
_ _ **Now if you pronounce yourself?  
**_ _This could not shut me up.  
_ _ **No comment…**_

-Sergeant Major Georgette Wilma Percy, lower that cannon.- Galland's voice ordered.  
 **\- Have you been promoted? No, wait, I think you never had rank. Have you entered the witch corps? -**

The witch known as Georgie turned her head so that at least one of her eyes met mine. -I always had this rank, but I did office work. I'm noble, remember? - Georgie replies with a sweet tone.

Ahh, it's true. The nobles hold military rank or enter the officers' academy directly. Georgie must have been in the army as part of the family tradition, but to protect her, her father had to move some threads so that she could remain in "home" doing office work. Now as a recognized witch she would take a role closer to the front; her father will not be happy.

-I repeat, Sergeant Major Georgette Wilma Percy, lower the cannon, I remind you that you are threatening a senior officer.- Galland repeated nervously in her voice.  
-An army noncommissioned officer is obliged to protect her teammates and her superior officer from threats against his life.- Georgie replies in a cold voice like the icy air of the tundra.  
 **-Can I speak? -  
** -Sure, sir.- Georgie responds again by changing to a sweet and affable tone before the rest does.  
 **\- Lower the Georgie weapon. They are not a threat. At least the two older witches.-  
** -What happens with Sakomizu? - Galland asks curiously.  
-Oh right. "The incident." - Anabuki remembers. -Haruka, go back a few meters and sheathe the weapon.- Anabuki orders conscious of the created environment.

As soon as Sakomizu lowers the weapon and moves away Georgie lowers his and relaxes the posture.

Galland lets out a sigh of relief and Anabuki also relaxes his posture, however the witch that is further away remains tense, capable and ready to take his weapon at any moment.

At this tense moment two other figures appear through the hole, they are the twins. They also have their units equipped.

-You're late. You took too long to equate the units.- Georgie practically spits out the words.  
-I'm sorry.- Tommy answers in an embarrassed tone.  
-And you took too little time.- Iona also responds to the threat spit out by Georgie.

 _And the team is complete.  
_ _ **I'm still unarmed.  
**_ _As if you need weapons ... Don't you remember what you did back there?  
_ _ **Yes, but I feel safer with my equipment.  
**_ _They will return it to you, after this altercation the authorities will not want us to stay longer than necessary here._

-Ok, let everyone calm down, we don't want a fire incident friend.- Galland intervened suddenly with raised hands with the intention of calming the situation.  
-Then, why did you attack Erik? - Tommy asks with the curiosity of a child  
-Was it really necessary to attack with explosives? - Iona adds.  
 **-No, that was me.-** I answer to dispel doubts. **-I left the infirmary to look for a sewing equipment but I couldn't find anyone. I arrived at that situation room but before crossing the door I could hear how they were waiting for me on the other side. And, as it is not the first time they try to corner me to kill me-** I take a look at Anabuki and lower my head in shame from his past acts **-I decided to attack first.-  
** -But why an explosion? - Galland asks.  
 **-I don't know where my weapons are and if they shoot me as I open the door or turn the knob I can't do anything except tion of receiving the damage. I have no shields, remember? -**

Galland seems to reach the same conclusion as me when he was in front of the door still closed, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. Then he guides us all the way in reverse to a room with two sofas and a coffee table with a Japanese-style glass on it.

She tells us to take a seat, but I wait patiently for Sakomizu to go to the opposite end of the room.

-Okay, can you tell me why you were looking for a sewing kit? I didn't know you knew how to sew. - Galland asks after closing the door of the room.  
 **-I want my patches back in their usual place. The new uniform you left at the foot of my bed does not have. -** Answer dryly as I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.  
-What patches? I don't remember any ornament on your clothes.- Galland answers.  
-Ahh. The uniform.- Anabuki intervenes.- I gave him a new uniform before leaving, that uniform had the patches of the unit on both sides of the shoulders. - She turns to me.- I didn't think you liked the unit.-  
I look away to not match his line of sight. **-I never considered that I would have left the unit and spent almost a year with you, it is normal for me to care for the unit.-** Even I could feel my blushing.  
-Ufu ... - Galland laughs.- Very well we will return your patches if that makes you feel better. Now we will discuss your landing.-  
 **-Well, that was another reason I left the infirmary. Ahh, I almost forgot, I also have to trim my pants. -** I said while pointing at the legs.  
-Of course.- Galland responds.- Now let's start the strategy meeting.-

 **. . .**

We had a good time discussing the strategy and deployment times. Five long hours.

Suddenly my stomach roared and, as usual, I took my hand to one of the bags that used to hang on my straps. Until the hand felt an empty place.

 **-Well, I forgot. I don't carry my equipment.-  
** -Yes, - Galland rolls up a sleeve to see a clock - by the time it is we should have already eaten. What if we go to the dining room to see if there is still food left? - Offers us to the meeting attendees.

On the way to the dining room through the labyrinthine corridors Tommy asks a key question:

-Well then. When do we go?-  
-In a week, General Galland said.- Georgie explains that, unlike the twins, she did seem to be paying attention to the meeting.  
-Ohh ... That's a long time. What are we supposed to be doing until then? Waiting is very boring and there is no TV or internet.- Tommy answered expressing his concerns, however only understood by the rest of the team.  
 **-Ask Trevor to open a wifi for you. Sybilla can do it, so I see no reason why Trevor can't. Then connect your smartphone to it and time passes. -** I responded without being fully aware of the valuable information I had just spilled on this world and in public.  
\- Do you think this is the best time or place to discuss these aspects? - Iona asks in a sarcastic tone.  
 **-Any time or place are good.-** I answer without thinking about it.

Eventually we arrive at the aforementioned dining room; a room bigger than the situation room but full of benches and long tables, big enough to house an entire division.

There were still some banks completely or partially occupied by soldiers of uniforms of different color and shape. Also in a corner there were a few witches.

Galland guided us without pause to the counters, did not instruct us to take a steel tray from a stack formed by these trays.

The trays have several holes of different shapes and depths, to surely fill them with some kind of food in particular.

We passed in a row one by one while a series of chefs and aprons served different types of food on the trays. Since I didn't know what to choose, if there was an opportunity to choose, let them fill in all the holes in the tray.

At the end of the strange series of counters we were guided back to the tables again.

We sat at a table next to the witches.

-Wow, if you were hungry.- Iona said he had only two holes in his tray full.  
 **-I didn't know you could choose, it's also free food. It is better than having to go hunting. -** I answered sincerely.

Meanwhile a young witch approached the table and asked Anabuki Kommandant for an autograph.

-And that, what for? - Tommy asked.  
 **-What? It is part of the background lore. She acted in a propaganda film wearing a miko suit like the one she wore during the Fuso Sea incident. You disappoint me, I thought you would have read more on the internet and on wikia. -** I replied while shaking my head.  
-Not all of us are as geeks as you, Erik.- Her brother answered mana Iona coming out in his rescue.

I turned to Anabuki Kommandant, waited for the unknown young witch to receive her gift. **\- Can you believe that I haven't seen that movie yet? -** Comment with a funny air.

-I think it is very bad that you have not seen the film of the "White Ray of Fuso" - The young witch snapped at me.- You should have more consideration, soldier. This witch is much better than you.-

The tone with which he did made me ashamed, I might even blush.

-That's not true, in fact, Erik has the higher score in the entire squadron. And that includes me myself.- Anabuki defended me.- And watch your tone, young witch, Erik is now a Hauptmann.-

The girl made a strange grimace and noticed how her eyes scanned my figure until it landed on the neck of the uniform.

-Ahh, my apologies Herr Hauptmann- The witch hurried to apologize.  
 **-Nothing happens. I was recently promoted.-** I answer while I take a questioning look at Galland.

After waiting for the witch to withdraw, we started eating and Galland resumed the discussion about the landing operation.

-Let's see if I understand, are we going to make an air landing behind enemy lines a few days before the amphibious landing? - Tommy asked. Anabuki and Galland nodded. Tommy turned to his team, we.- Then we will play the role of the 101st airborne? - Add with a nervous smile.  
 **-Indeed.-** I answered before anyone asked what he meant. **-We will go down from the sky to destroy nests and fortified positions to facilitate the invasion.-  
** -But I can't fly, and only Georgie could do it. We have no paratrooper training.- Iona intervened.  
 **-You do not need to. In fact you can jump without a parachute.-** I saw that everyone was watching me with a weird face. **\- With wind. The wind blow not only serves to burst things or people.-** With the "or people" part the native witches put on a horror face. **-If you compress the air and do not stop doing it while you expel it in one direction you can get something similar to a turbine. In fact this generates enough thrust to jump a good height even having the units equipped. The fact is that if you direct the jet down while you fall, you should be able to stop your fall.-  
** \- What if you are not able? What if I do it wrong? - Tommy asked with a blue face of fear.  
 **-Nothing important, you will simply become pudding when hitting the ground and we will have to ask for another reinforcement.-** I answered as I lowered one hand and ended up making it hit the other, and just at the moment of the crash I made the sound * psch * with the mouth.  
Everyone looked at me in horror. **-That's why we don't leave immediately, because you don't know how to do that. We will be a whole week training the masters. We have been together for a month and apart from the laser and the blades you have not touched the masters. You have to experiment.-** I explained and reproached them for not training whenever they could.

 **. . .**

We spent the rest of the day discussing details of the time and the sections into which the mission was divided.

Then the young witch approached me to apologize. She insisted that she did not know we were going to carry out such an important mission. But she didn't have to know.

* * *

 **Chapter finished, in the next Erik's three companions will have to go through everything that Erik went through to discover and train their masters.  
** **Leave reviews if you consider it appropriate, you can also ask things to put them in the next interlude and / or answer the general call, of which I have only received one answer.**


	39. Ch-37: Under Shared Arrest

Chapter 37: Under Shared Arrest

 **Well, here we are in another chapter, the truth is that I have not written anything during the week; my work has burned me ...**

 **Pelotazo (spirit with some other things like fanta) and fixed.**

* * *

When I finished eating, Galland placed her hands in front of his mouth, resting her elbows on the table, crossed her fingers and stared at me.

-I'm sorry to have to say this but, you won't be able to start your training tomorrow. As much as I am interested in your teaching and training methods, you will be under arrest in a cell for three days.-  
 **-What, why? -** I asked surprised by the recent change of environment.  
-You destroyed government property for no apparent reason and many men were injured because of it.- Georgie was going to protest in some way when Galland turned her eyes to her and placated her with a stare.- Sergeant Major Georgette Wilma Percy remains under the same penalty for the destruction of the ground of two levels and to threaten superior officers with a weapon.-  
-Yes ma'am. I accept my punishment.- Georgie answered while lowering her submissive head.  
 **-Then, do I have to go back to the infirmary and spend three more days there? -  
** -No, you will be transferred to the military police units.- Galland explained  
 **-I'd rather be sent directly to combat.-** I responded with disdain  
-It is not about what you prefer or the most efficient option. It is about discipline. Accept the punishment as a true Karlslander. - Galland taught in an authoritarian tone.  
 **-Well, now you sound like Sybilla ... -**

 _Ehh ... I haven't been with someone for a while.  
_ _ **But you will deny me that it sounds similar ...  
**_ _No, but that is not the case._

-Hahaha ... - Galland laughed in response.- If I sound like your familiar, then I'm on the right track.- Then she gestured for me to follow her.  
 **-Wait, right now?-** She nodded without leaving her kind expression. I sighed accepting my destiny. **-Come on georgie, let's follow Frau General Mayor.-  
** \- Hurry up to get to the military police units. The penalty time begins as the cell door closes.-

Without further words, we follow Galland to the place that was designated as the military police units. It was a full wing of this strange complex, the entrance was formed by a checkpoint with a counter and a window with a glass of considerable thickness and covered by a metal grid. When a Liberion NCO stopped us; the only thing that distinguishes him as a military policeman was a black bracelet with the letters "MP"; This officer asked Galland the reason for the "visit" and the general said what appeared to be a few articles of military law, then she turned around and pointed to both of us. The NCO nodded and entered a glazed sentry box right next to the latticed door of the military police premises, after a short time the latticed door slid open to the right and two soldiers came out of it; one with a Britannian uniform and a bracelet similar to the NCO of the door and the other with a uniform similar to mine but with a metal plate of the feldgendarmerie hanging from the chest.

The Britannian soldier took Georgie by the arm and directed her inside, then the soldier Karlslander gave me a kind and gentlemanly gesture to access the door. Before following the soldier's gesture, I turned to Galland.

 **-Up to three days Frau General Mayor.-  
** -The same goes, Herr Hauptman, I hope it doesn't cause any more problems in there.-  
 **-I will try to spend the days of captivity in tranquility, if only to not increase the penalty.-** I replied to Galland.

Then I turned on my heels in a martial manner and followed the soldier of the feldgendarmerie who was waiting for me at the barred door. As soon as we crossed the threshold I could hear the door shut behind me.

The soldier guided me to a room very similar to a cell; a room with three walls, a large fence with a sliding door and a lattice made of a fourth wall. Inside there was a toilet, a sink, a table and two chairs and a bunk bed, which really seemed more comfortable than the places where I used to sleep.

Before entering the soldier told me that I should leave all weapons in a box that was anchored to the wall opposite the cell. I replied that I was unarmed but still the soldier frisked me. During the search he found the cell phone, the radio and the canteen. He did not requisition anything, I do not know if by the fact of being official or not considering them dangerous objects.

Then I went into the cell, lay on the bed and put on the radio headphones. Without turning on the music; the monstrous headphones almost completely isolated me from the external noise that might be in the environment, making the environment more pleasant for relaxation. Then I took the opportunity to sleep, although I was not sleepy, who knows how much time I would have in the future to sleep peacefully.

 _ **Sybilla Are you there?  
**_ _I am always here. What's happening to you ? Are you bored?  
_ _ **Of course, can you think about something to do while we're here?  
**_ _You can train the masteries.  
_ _ **Of course, how had it not occurred to me? Oh yes, because we are about thirty meters below ground level.  
**_ _You can train lightning mastery, if you get enough control over the voltage you could regulate the intensity and voltage of the current to power the radio or your mobile.  
_ _ **Also with the current level of control you could burn them. I don't want to do experiments on my equipment if I don't have spare parts.  
**_ _Then you can try to train signal amplification, we are in a subway; There is always humidity. If you learn to do it correctly you could have the entire base radio range.  
_ _ **Umm ... That seems interesting, and you say it works with the humidity of the environment?  
**_ _In fact, you actually use water particles suspended in the air to carry the signal.  
_ _ **But isn't that supposed to screen and isolate the signal?  
**_ _Yes, under normal conditions yes. But in this world there is magic, remember?  
_ _ **Are you going to tell me that all you can't explain is "magic"?  
**_ _No, I was going to tell you that magic is used to slightly alter the vibration coefficients to make the signals can be transported more efficiently through water vapor than through the air making the wetter the environment better and You have more radio coverage.  
_ _ **So in the tropics the signal range must be virtually infinite, right?  
**_ _Well…  
_ _ **Well?  
**_ _You'll see, except from you, there are very few people who still use the masters. But if you went to the tropics you would probably have more signal range than a night witch.  
_ _ **Wonderful.  
**_ _The what?  
_ _ **Be so powerful in theory but then be so weak in practice.  
**_ _You are not weak. You may not be able to fly or block a beam of miasma but it would cost at least one entire magazine for the witches only to pierce an enemy's armor and you only require a single bullet.  
_ _ **But even if the witch fails you can use your shield to cover yourself and wait until another occasion or opportunity. If they reach me it is "game over". That is why I am not allowed to fail ...  
**_ _It is true, but thanks to your sonar you can perfectly end each objective with one shot at each and not require more opportunities.  
_ _ **But it is also a double-edged sword. If I use that power too much, it costs me dearly. In fact, that's why I have to focus on quick battles with lightning attacks. Can you imagine how much brain damage it could accumulate if the battle gets too long?  
**_ _I do it, in fact I have formulas calculated to show you the limit you should not cross when you enter combat.  
_ _ **Wow, thank you very much Sybilla.  
**_ _You are welcome, partner. And now to sleep. I will wake you up. Tomorrow we begin to train the lightning mastery which, with the exception of energy for the railgun, is the least used mastery of your repertoire.  
_ _ **Okay, okay.**_

 **. . .**

I woke up lazily without any encouragement from outside or someone's intervention.

I threw a weak pulse, I had got used to using it as part of my own senses. In the past I should have opened my eyes and spent some time inspecting the surroundings; Now with launching a weak pulse it was enough to find out the position of people or objects around me.

 _Wow, you wake up alone. I was going to let you sleep for another time.  
_ _ **Thanks Sybilla but I'm not sleepy, realize that a few hours before I woke up in the infirmary and I was no longer tired. I only needed some time to recover from the mental fatigue caused by the spells.  
**_ _I know, after all I am your supervisor. Remember? Now to train.  
_ _ **Before that, can I ask you a question?  
**_ _Sure, ask without fear.  
_ _ **Can supervisors communicate each other?  
**_ _Yes, do you want to know about Georgie's status?  
_ _ **You already know me ...  
**_ _Expect to connect with the supervisor known as "Guardian."  
_ _ **Seriously what a crappy name ...  
**_ _Shhh ... We are connected.  
_ _ **This ... Hello?  
**_ _ **Hello? Who is it, who do I talk to?**_ **Georgie answered  
** _ **Hi Georgie, I'm Erik. I speak to you through the link between supervisors. I will be brief, since I don't know how much communication can be maintained. I will train lightning mastery. If you want to train, I will also tell you what to do.  
**_ _ **Of course, instruct me, sir. Georgie gratefully accepts  
**_ _ **Perfect.**_

After what seemed like hours, I explained how I should do the training.

At the end of the explanation and make sure that I understood cut the connection of the unusual communication channel. I looked at my cell phone and realized something very curious and at the same time quite obvious. It had only been a few minutes, because the thoughts; electro-light signals; They go at the speed of light or similar. So the transport and processing of information is incredibly fast.

I started with trying to form a "cloud" of excited ions to start the signal amplification spell.

So far so good, everything normal.

Then what I had to do was apparently use the proper cloud as a means of detection. The "guardian" suggested during the explanation that we will try to communicate by morse. The supervisors assured us that they could decrypt the information in real time.

This gave me a better idea. We agree a code, in the end I passed the coding and digital transmission information of the HF standards. The "guardian" was impressed by my knowledge on the subject. I only replied that we use these bands because of the impossibility of current technology to decode or even capture them.

When forming the cloud and beginning to spread it I could notice, in a strange notion of the term "feel", the "signal" of another similar cloud.

I smiled, the signal matched Georgie's, send a hello "hello" in morse using Britannian using morse.

From the other cloud came a hello of text in the format that I explained earlier to her and her "guardian."

I came up with the idea of using the extension spell while maintaining a communication, so we trained both the mastery and the relationship between the monitor and the host by receiving, issuing and transcribing the communication messages.

As Georgie had joined us recently, I asked her to tell me her story so far and I would tell her mine instead.

 _ **All right, it all started a few years ago. During the spring of 42, I was focused on military studies to be an officer; just as father wanted. Technically this charge should have been carried by my brother but the enemy killed him during the evacuation of Dunkirk.  
**_ _ **That is why Father pointed me out as the most appropriate to take the military initiative of the family, he had to move some threads; but this world is reserved for men or witches.  
**_ _ **At first it was hard since it didn't really belong to either group.  
**_ _ **Before the end of the first semester I had become accustomed to loneliness.  
**_ _ **I finished the first year of academy being among the best in the class for pride of Father and my lineage.  
**_ _ **We started the next semester and everything continued as at the beginning; loneliness, effort and zero support.  
**_ _ **I finished the first year of the officer's course being the third best of my promotion, only surpassed by two witches who obtained better scores in the shooting and weapons handling exams.**_

Georgie paused, slow, which caused the environment to become somewhat heavier.

 _ **When I arrived in the spring I began to feel that this was not my place, that I should be somewhere else.  
**_ _ **I thought it was the result of my despair and loneliness while studying.  
**_ _ **I was about to throw in the towel several times.  
**_ _ **But there was always something inside me that gave me strength to continue, that whispered the way forward, that alerted me to the dangers. I began to think that it was intuition developed by the training of officers.  
**_ _ **Until one time some boys wanted to play a joke on one of the witches by placing a bucket full of water on a half-open door. There was no way that my intuition would alert me that if no precedents had occurred.  
**_ _ **However, my "intuition" alerted me quite accurately to the position of the cube and the movements I had to make to access the classroom to spill the liquid that the cube contains. I did so, I slipped through the door ajar in a fluid movement that made neither the door nor the cube wobble. The classmates on the other side of the door were stunned as I had mocked their trap in such an elegant way ...  
**_ _ **The girl who came behind me was not so lucky, she tried to copy my movements, but the witches are not trained like the nobles.  
**_ _ **I managed to cross and overcome the trap using an altered dance movement, learned years ago; before Father decided that I should bear the weight of the family tradition.  
**_ _ **The girl failed in her attempt to copy my agility and grace, trying to go through the door opening but stumbled on her own feet and pushed the door, so that the bucket fell directly on her head completely soaking the girl.  
**_ _ **The whole class laughed and the furious girl hit me claiming that I was to blame; that the cube should have fallen on me. The girl received three days in jail for hurting a partner who had not provoked her.  
**_ _ **After that incident I began to think that my late brother warned me of the dangers and watched over me as a guardian angel.  
**_ _ **Nothing is further from reality, because finally in the middle of spring as I said at the beginning of the story my guardian finally made himself known.  
**_ _ **At first I did it during my dreams, so as not to make myself uncomfortable. But one day he decided to contact me directly.  
**_ _ **At first it was reluctant to the mere existence of the guardian but as the days went by it became more and more remarkable that the presence of this entity was no accident.  
**_ _ **The guardian knew my family's secrets, secrets that could only be known sI was from the family. Then I began to believe the guardian.  
**_ _ **I began to focus on my studies and after another year and a half I finished the officers' academy keeping the position of the third best in the promotion, only surpassed by witches.  
**_ _ **Upon returning home I could see Mother's joyful face and notice Father's contentment.  
**_ _ **The reward, finally.  
**_ _ **The jubilation did not last long, soon my father moved threads again to send me to an office to fill out reports, far from the front.  
**_ _ **The guardian then explained the mission to me, now I knew I should go to the front but it was harmless.  
**_ _ **I needed power, at the beginning I focused on helping the front by taking all the administrative tasks that seemed to me that they would join forces on key fronts, I didn't mind doing it until exhaustion.  
**_ _ **But the senior officers used my work to ascend even more and not to help the poor soldiers fighting in the trenches for our good.  
**_ _ **It took me a few months to find out, but when I did I almost wished I hadn't found out. I fell into total despair. Father and Mother were desolate by my state. In just two days I had lost form, color and state. Father put me in a sanitarium to improve because my condition scared them a lot.  
**_ _ **The guardian wanted to give me encouragement in his own way and gave me power.  
**_ _ **In two days I had to get used to my new power; I could not; I sought help again in my guardian, the only person I could count on.  
**_ _ **The guard told me that I should find a relative to help me control my new power and I understood that my new power was magic, magic like witches.  
**_ _ **I went to the forest to see if the old stories about spirits and fairies were true.  
**_ _ **I spent several afternoons in the woods looking for my familar.  
**_ _ **Finally when I was leaving a day passing near the fields I heard the hunting dogs on the edge of the forest.  
**_ _ **They were chasing a beautiful red fox, hurt and exhausted the fox was about to be reached. I called him hoping he would get away from the dogs and enter the forest.  
**_ _ **The dogs also realized that. And they started chasing me too.  
**_ _ **I found a way to leave the dogs behind and this was to cross a river.  
**_ _ **Try to catch the fox to help you cross the river, but this one did not trust, we could hear the dogs getting closer and, lacking alternatives, finally the fox let himself be caught.  
I c**_ _ **rossed the river with the fox caught by the back.  
**_ _ **On the other shore I released the fox and told him to follow me and, against all odds, he did.  
**_ _ **Before arriving at the sanatorium, the fox placed himself in front of me and spoke to me.  
**_ _ **I know it may seem that I am crazy but it really spoke.  
**_ _ **He told me that he would give me the power to protect others in the same way that I had protected him today.  
**_ _ **The fox advanced to me and touched my leg with its front legs, then a powerful light began to emanate and its spirit was assimilated next to mine.  
**_ _ **I had just gotten the familiar I wanted so much.  
**_ _ **That same night I felt like something strange, my guardian told me that something happened in the north, and that now I should prepare and wait, for others like me would come to meet.  
**_ _ **I waited for almost a month until my guardian told me that a group of people like me would have passed by to gather to get ready, cross the canal and go to the battle front.  
**_ _ **Obviously I had to meet these people if I wanted to be able to complete my mission.  
**_ _ **The rest you already know. I joined your group when you passed by the sanatorium. That's why my parents don't know I'm here.  
**_

* * *

 _ **But there are things that I do not understand or do not fit me. First; If you were in the officer's academy and you graduated why are you only sergeant?  
**_ _ **Second; What do you mean that the fact that when your guardian speaks to you is as if your late brother spoke to you is not so far from reality?  
And I'm sorry for your brother, by the way. **_**  
**

* * *

_**Ahhh ... Thank you for your condolences. I have the rank of sergeant major at my direct request. I asked Galland to give me that rank even though I am the lieutenant. I do it so as not to attract attention; If Father found out that I am now an active witch, he would use me for the benefit of the family, but that would also take me away from my mission.  
**_ _ **And my guardian is technically inherited. My older brother was the first person entrusted with the mission. But when my brother died, he selected me to be next. That is why I inherited his will in addition to his guardian when he died.**_

We spent the rest of the days telling us battalions and details of our lives, both the life before the mission was received and the life after receiving the mission and the power to complete it.

 **. . .**

At the end of the third day, they let us out. They returned my equipment, made me sign and we were able to leave the detention wing.

At the door were all the people who came with us here waiting for our return.

Both Iona and Tommy seemed bruised, I frowned and headed to Galland.

 **-What have you done to my soldiers? -** I demanded  
-It's not what it seems, let me explain ... - Galland began to apologize  
 **-Bullshit. I left them in perfect condition and now they are completely bruised, look at Tommy; He leans against the wall to hide that he can't stand up. -** We looked at Tommy who had a nervous smile on his face and trembled weakly as he struggled to stand up and stand up.  
-Before you continue yelling at Galland I will tell you the truth; - Anabuki intervened and I turned around to face her, I would be scared of her but I was more afraid of losing my new family. When she looked at my face under her eyes and made a slight inclination.- I apologize, the twins came to me asking for training and I subjected them to the same training that my teacher gave me.- She looked up and left the inclination to look at me the eyes. Before I could continue I faced Galland again.  
 **-I apologize Frau General Mayor. I thought I had taken my troops in custody during my absence to give them a Karlslander training.-  
** -Any. Quiet. I wouldn't stain the training of those two. More knowing that they will receive elemental magic training; Our methods could be counterproductive. But I want to be present when you teach masters to your soldiers.- Galland explained, revealing the reason for her patience.  
 **-Verstanden Frau General Mayor.-**

Then we went to a room where they apparently had been sleeping and living my troops while I slept in the infirmary. There, they told me where I was going to sleep until the day of leaving for Gallia arrived.

A bunk, what memories. I shared a bunk with Tommy, who stayed with the bottom leaving me the top. This brought me many memories; a room not very large, a bunk bed, being the top for me, a fluffy mattress and a warm blanket to cover.

We went to sleep with my promise that tomorrow we will begin the training of the masteries.


	40. Ch-38: It is more important know to land

Chapter 38: It is more important to know how to land.

 **First of all, sorry to everyone. Lately I have been working on a work project. This project has consumed my life at this time, in fact I have more gray hair than when I was doing the TFG.**

 **The TFG for those who do not know it is Final Degree Work, the Degree is what university studies are called in my country.**

 **But finally we go to production ... So I'm back to the charge.**

 **PD: Icy clean: there is only one more chapter for the taking of the first territory of Gallia.**

* * *

I got up lazily, like every morning; with the help of Sybilla-alarm.

Just 10:00 AM, neither too late nor too soon. The perfect time to start the activities.

Since the neurois were little more than semi-autonomous machines with a certainly limited AI, doing night robberies or taking advantage of the breakfast, lunch or rest slots resulted in very large nonsense. The enemy did not care about the time, place or environmental conditions like humans.

Applying the same laws and norms of human war on this kind of enemies was a total nonsense. Just like trying to communicate or sign peace with them.

Have you ever tried to talk to a hostile mob or npc in a game? No. Because it would be useless to see your game character die in the try.

So here it is the same, the only difference between a game and this reality is that there is permadeath here and it is not possible to start a new game after losing a complete "save".

Therefore, trying to get away with strange ideas, such as chemical or bacteriological warfare, would be a waste of time and materials.

To defeat this enemy you have to be more aggressive, the X-11 is just a distraction maneuver; something created with the sole purpose of exploiting our weaknesses.

 **[A.N .: For those who do not know the X-11 is that neuroi with mimic capacity that Yoshika found. The neuroi-witch. Neurois that stand out in strangeness are classified with "X" and a number.]**

After this self-contemplation so slight but so necessary to settle down and finish waking up, jump out of my bunk directly to my units.

The only thing, they weren't. My feet hit the ground with the full force of the fall and my weight together.

The blow made me scream in pain. The twins were alerted by the screams and ran into the room.

-What happened? - Iona asked as she scanned the interior of my room for clues about what happened.  
 **-Where are my units? I jumped from the litter as I did in Kauhava and I found the hard ground.-**

Faced with this response, the twins could only laugh, the situation itself was the funniest, except if you were the one affected.

 **-No, seriously, where are my units? -  
** -I think Galland ordered them to be taken while you were still sleeping.- Tommy replied with a carefree face.  
 **-Cat Woman... You will pay me, nobody touches my equipment without my permission.-** The cat woman could have a lot of authority but she definitely couldn't take my equipment. I don't care if she were Generallmayor or Oberst, nobody can take my equipment without my explicit consent.

-I hear you growl a lot ... I don't remember that you were like that when you were in Kauhava.- Said a girl in a dark blue sailor uniform as she walked through the door.  
 **-Ugh ... What are you doing here?-** Haruka's presence still caused me to shiver.  
-Well, is that how do you receive your future wife? - Sakomizu replied visibly upset.  
 **-What the fuck do you say, damn tanuki pervert? Since when have I promised you? -  
** -I remember perfectly that I asked you to stop.- Now she looked completely embarrassed with the complexion that was usually pale in color, now gently dyed red. -I remember that you kept touching me ... My familiar confirmed you as a suitable candidate.- Sakomizu replied dryly.  
 **-But that was an accident. I didn't know that could happen. Simply, I always wanted to touch the soft tails of the witches ... -** My tone was descending until I realized what I was saying. Everything that came out of Sakomizu's mouth ended up becoming something lewd. It was a typical "quality" of this unique witch.  
-Th .. That is not an excuse. Why did you do it to me then? - Sakomizu demands even more blushing than before.  
 **-You were the closest witch that time, it could have been Anabuki Kommandant.-** I excused myself **\- Although I would have died moments later ... -** I added quietly.  
-It's not like I want to interrupt this tender marriage scene, but wasn't I going to look for your units, sir?- Georgie interrupted, peeking out from between the sheets on the bunk below.  
 **-Ehem ... -** I cleared my voice a little. **-Let's go for our units, you have to learn to jump.-**

Without saying a word, I went out the door of the room trying to avoid Sakomizu.

Upon leaving I found that Anabuki was waiting outside. She looked straight into my eyes with a severe expression and I remembered what ended to say about her tail. I lowered my head and continued walking.

I activated my passive sonar and then issued a search pulse to try to find my units.

One floor above and about eight hundred meters south southwest.

I began to walk in that direction in the hope of finding a staircase that would take me as close as possible to my destination.

After walking for a while, with the strange group of twins, Georgie, Sakomizu and Anabuki following me closely, I reach some stairs.

I climb the stairs one floor, on the wall it says zero "0" painted in green on the white wall.

I open the door of this floor and return to my destination.

I can finally see a sign with the word "Hangar" written on it hanging just above a door. Arriving at the door, I realize that it is open, no, it is not a door, it is a threshold. Or it is open is that there is no door that blocks the path at this point.

I cross the threshold and enter what looks like a huge hangar full of combat vehicles of various types and sizes, in addition to some striker units in their already so characteristic stands.

I manage to find my units, more specifically I had already done it but now I was right in front of them. A boy looks alternately confused between my units and me.

Without saying a word to me the equipment and I activate the engines.

He has done something to them, they don't sound like before. They don't feel like before.

 **-You, what have you done to my units? -** I ask unexpectedly turning my head towards the boy who was to my right.  
-Wahh ... How can you equip them? - The boy seems confused, no wonder; He probably haven't seen one like me ever. And if the plans of those who tried to destroy the first battalion went well, he may not have even heard of someone like me in his entire life.  
 **-Answer the question. They feel weird and they don't sound the same. What have you done to them? -  
** -Nothing. Just one set-up and several repairs.- I sighed at the answer, I already knew why they didn't sound or feel the same; part of the power had been diverted to other things.  
 **-You have restored energy values to their factory point, right? -** The boy nodded. I sighed again. **\- I have no familiar, I extracted all the projectors to the unit and redirected all the mobility defense power. Nor do I have the main weapon for what I did the same with the attack energy.-** The boy seemed to understand, I was going to answer something when a feeling of deja vu invaded me. **\- It doesn't matter, I already do it, it's not the first time that someone poses the claws in my units.-** I explain to the boy.

I turn around and inform my team that it will take a while to recalibrate my units and I recommend that they go for their equipment.

After a while making the pertinent changes in my equipment I check with satisfaction that my units return to have the desired acceleration values by performing a small test.

I do a couple more tests doing evasive maneuvers and sudden and closed turns. All right. I return to the position where my units were "repairing" to verify that my equipment was already prepared for the lessons. I also notice that the mechanics are amazed, it is normal, they have probably never seen one like me. Anabuki and Sakomizu are open-mouthed.

 **-What happens? Nor that you would have never seen me fight fully equipped.-  
** -It's not that.-Anabuki responds-It's that you have improved a lot in recent months.-  
 **-I haven't gone back into combat since ... Well ... That day.-**

We both remained silent, looking at the ground. We both knew that "that" day passed.

-Yes Yes. We all know what happened "that" day. Now could you hurry to give us the lessons? - Iona interrupts, as always at the right time.- Being strict and realistic we have little more than ten days left for the landing and we still don't know how to sustain ourselves on the water.- Iona continued arguing.  
 **-Ahh ... About that, we will not cross by sea. We will jump on "parachute" .-** I answered making the quotes with my fingers.  
-What do you mean by parachute with quotes? And why don't we cross over by sea? I wanted to cross with you at travel speed.- Georgie answered pouting.  
 **-First, to get speed of "travel" you have to recalibrate the units; you have to redirect all the power of shields and main weapon to mobility. That makes sense when you're in my place, I don't have a main weapon or can deploy shields. But in the case of the twins, although they cannot deploy shields they have a main weapon. And in your case you can or have both, so withdrawing the power of those things is not practical. Also, before achieving the travel optimization, the friction spell must be mastered since it is mainly based on it. -** Anabuki raised his hand causing everyone to notice it. **-Yes?-  
** -Could you tell us what that "spell" is? If it is not inconvenient. - She asks with, probably all the curiosity of the world.  
 **-Let's see, it is a spell, technique or procedure that allows you to manage the coefficients of friction of the air on a physical body. That is, you can increase or decrease the drag. Making something burn spontaneously if you increase the friction of the air on itself. Or that does not have air resistance reducing friction.-** I take air. **-In other words, you can create the incendiary effect for bullets or ignore the sound barrier to travel faster with less effort. As additional information, and do not get out of here. -** I look at the mechanics who kept looking and paying full attention. They seemed to notice the situation and nodded as they remained silent. **-Everyone thinks that that Liberion's busty rabbit is the fastest human being on the planet, it is convenient for me to do so because I don't like to attract attention. That's why I like Suomus, it's far from everyone. The truth is that during the trip to Kauhava I exceeded mach 4. But as a curious fact nobody seemed to notice it because when reducing friction to zero there is no sonic explosion when crossing the barrier because in fact there is no barrier to break or cross.-**

If before the silence could cut the ice, now I could cut the space itself with which it had just formed after my revelation.

 **-Well, maybe I shouldn't have said that.-  
** -But then, why can't we use them witches from "The League"? - Asked a cat woman who had approached the group very stealthily.  
 **-Frau Generallmayor I was waiting for you ... -** I replied dryly as I watched her with a severe look. I was not going to easily forgive the "expropriation" of my units. **-Then you will have to explain to me why you stole my units-  
** -I don't have to give explanations. And now answer my question.- She answered curtly.  
 **-Only a couple of witches in the League have the knowledge to replicate the effects of the masters or even try to learn them. And of those witches only one seems to really intend to learn it.-  
** -Hartmann ... - Anabuki whisper. I nodded in response.  
 **-To put aside these questions and answers ... Today we will learn how to jump from high places without killing you during the landing. If anyone is thinking about it, no, we do not need the parachute backpack.-** The twins raised their eyebrows, each contrary to the other and simultaneously.  
-I'm not an expert but isn't that a suicide? - Georgie asked clearly scared.

In response I turned to the catwoman.

 **-Frau Generallmayor. How much weight can you lift?-  
** -Umm ...? What do you mean? - She asks distractedly.  
 **-If you have the prototypes of 262 here, I should have enough load capacity to lift a couple of thousand meters above the ground.-  
** -How do you know about those ...? Of course, as you will not know ... - Galland tried to hide but realized that all eyes were on her.  
-I didn't know Galland still flying.- Tommy said excitedly. -I'd like to see it.- If Tommy had a familiar, he would be waving his tail like an excited animal right now.  
-Of course I still fly. Only it is no longer necessary to enter into combat as often as before. - Galland responds annoyed by the comment.-But I think that with a B-25 or Ju-88 I could do it equally.-  
 **-Wait, is there a striker version of the B-25 Mitchell? Is there also the B-17? -** I asked excitedly at the same time excited.

What a pair of kids that Tommy and I looked like right now ...

-Of course, well, from the B-17 not yet but I understand why they have not wanted to do it. It would be a total nonsense.- Galland sighed and asked for a unit with high load capacity.

After a few minutes of seeing how huge strikers brought her and as if to the astonishment of the twins and I Galland got the units together without taking off the strange pants she always wore. Then she adjusted what looked like a harness and signaled me to come closer. The mechanics put on a harness similar to hers and then grabbed hers, fixing me to her abdomen. The technicians took some straps that joined me to her and threw opposite sides on each side of the stand where Galland was and its huge strikers deployed, I felt like I was detached from the ground; I looked down and checked how my feet, or rather, my units no longer touched the ground. Now it was suspended about twenty centimeters from the ground.

I tried to move, in vain, I was firmly attached to the cat woman.

 **-I have no mobility, I feel helpless.-** Sakomizu and Anabuki turned pale while the rest looked confused and amazed at the strange scene.

Galland activated the powerful unit and its engines roared like a mythical dragon. I could feel for the first time the flow of magic, or mana, of another person also flowing towards me.

Notice how the flow weakened a little; the engines slowed down, so I helped blow my own mana out a witch that lifted me off the ground. Suddenly the engines roared with renewed strength. I felt helpless, threw a pulse and activated passive sounding.

-Well, so that's how you see the world.- I look up and I saw a smiling Galland whose silhouette was covered with a film of my own mana.  
 **-Do you see? What do you mean? -** I ask confused by the sudden exclamation.  
-My vision has mixed with a kind of whitish wave that has revealed even the things behind the walls.- Whisper Galland, I guess so that no one else could hear it.  
 **-Well that's nothing, that's just passive sonar. An active search is much more intense, precise and with more scope.-  
** -I would like to see it, when we are in the air, would you mind showing it to me? - I nodded - Perfect. Adolfine Galland; taking off.-

Outside there was fog which should make the flight very difficult, we took the runway and gradually Galland increased the speed, just before the runway ended we took the flight, it must be difficult to take the flight carrying a dead weight like me.

Galland began to ascend by tracing semicircles and ceasing to ascend when we felt that the speed of the units was decreasing. After regaining speed she resumed the ascent. At some point we cross the fog layer and find out the location of the complex we were in. We were close to the sea, fire head looking for some reference that would help me find the location on the map. Galland seemed to notice what he was trying.

-We have taken off from a fortified base in Margate, right at the mouth of the Thames.-

Then, then we must be close to Gallia. I accumulated mana and prepared a pulse, making sure to filter everything that was not useful. If for me it could be difficult or burdensome for a person who had never seen or felt something like that could result in a shock.

I waited to see Dover's lights and threw the pulse. Maximum amplitude, medium sensitivity and complete filtering. Detect a patrol witch in the area of the former 501th base. I did not recognize the signal so it was marked in gray and with a track number UN-001.

-What does the "UN-001" mean? - Galland asked before the unknown track number.  
 **-Unknown Neutral zero zero one.-  
** -But why neutral? It is a witch, it is an ally. - Insists Galland.  
 **-That you consider all the witches allied does not mean that I must also do the same. I only mark the "mine" blue and the witches I know green.-** I replied.  
-It's sad that you don't consider allied witches ... -  
 **-If you had been through the same thing that I would think the same. And now come back, if you don't see me, this lesson is worthless-  
** -Understood.-

We retraced our steps to end up flying over the track from which we had taken off. I began to prepare by adjusting the air pressure that was just below me. Then I created a "armor" of solidified air that would help me so that when the coefficient of friction on it increased I would not burn out.

I was making many preparations, I was going to report that I needed a few more seconds to form the structures when I felt the cat woman's hands on my back.

-Bombs away.- She said, and released the hooks that kept me attached to her.

I had the imperative need to curse the witch but that would make her confidence in me go down a little and make them laugh at me so I accelerate the preparations.

I wrapped myself in the armor, it would not be very accurate to say that I equated it since it was not even a propper armor, just an air wrap to protect the user from the weather and the force of the wind itself that would summon for kill yourself in the fall.

Said and done, I increased the friction force in the "armor" twice and began to brake. I could already see the ground clearly, before I panicked, I activated the "jets" of air like the ones I used to jump on the roof of Homebase the first time I accessed it.

After a slow descent, create an air mattress. It was nothing more than a semi-compact mass of air with a shape reminiscent of a cone with a rounded tip to accommodate the wearer and his armor. The trick was that the "mattress" was formed by compressed air at various atmospheres but the "wrapper" to maintain the pressure was somewhat weak, so when the user hits the cone it would explode and together with the air jets to the descent this would cause an almost instantaneous braking just before touching the ground.

The principle was the same as the retro-rocket used by space capsules to slow its descent just before touching the surface of the earth.

The result was a free fall during the first three hundred meters and then suddenly stop until fifty on the ground and end up touching the ground gracefully and gently with my units wrapped in a stream of compressed air.

I notice how everyone in the hangar had gone outside. One of the mechanics nudged two others and they handed him some bills. It seems that those two bets that I would kill me and the one who just received the extra pay must have bet that I would survive.

 **-As you saw , it's hard. But not impossible. -** I offered my team a hand as a gesture. **-Now your turn.-  
** -What? Not even a joke.- Tommy answers.  
-Impossible. Impossible at all.- His sister Iona answers next.  
-I don't think I can get it, sir. Any advice? - Georgie excuses herself.  
 **-Let's see children. I am not going to force you to jump from so high. We will go gradually. We will start throwing ourselves from a height equivalent to one floor, when you have the basics we will expand to two or maybe three floors. And when I see that you are capable of doing so I will throw you from a plane with a parachute in case in the end they could not do it.-  
** -I think it's okay. But I never thought you could throw yourself from that height without a parachute and without dying.- Anabuki replied somewhat surprised.  
 **-Well, don't you know a witch that says "there is nothing impossible for a witch"? Well, that is expandable to all magic users. -** I answer in crooked air. Waiting for the twins to understand the reference and Anabuki to remember.  
-Hahahaha. That's true. But I never thought someone would take it to such an extreme. - Fuso's Witch responds with laughter.

Among all this we can begin to hear the familiar roar of some engines. The cat woman makes her appearance. Amid a great current of air raised by the tremendous thrust of her huge strikers, similar to the one that prevented me from stamping against the ground, Galland took land.

-What have I missed? - Asks the newcomer, then turns to me.-Wow, you're still alive and in one piece. What a surprise.-  
 **-Yes, I'm also glad I didn't die, especially considering that you released the harnesses without warning.-  
** -I fully trust your skills.-

We spent the rest of the week teaching my kids how not to kill themselves after jumping from different heights. It was difficult since we always had the odd observer who asked too much despite not being able to reproduce even the most basic of wind mastery.

Before the end of the week Sakomizu and Anabuki returned Kauhava.

After an emotional farewell only stained by the "ecchi" Haruka's offer to let me caress her fluffy tanuki tail for the last time; exact words; they both got on a plane and left.

Now I was completely free to give my lessons to my team. I did so, despite the watchful eye of the mechanics and ground staff and the close vigilance of the cat woman.

One day before the landing my team seemed ready for action. I made preparations with Galland about the enemy positions and especially about the times for the reduction of nests and strategic positions before the bulk of the invasion army arrived.

Another thing I talked to Frau Generallmayor was about supplies. She assured me that when we took an area we just had to wait for the main body to arrive, they would have orders to supply us with supplies so that we could continue with our task.

In the end, what I made clear was that we were always going to go two or three days ahead of the army's head, when we destroy the artillery positions and enemy nests, we just have to wait until the rest of the army arrives to take and maintain the land. Then we would sleep at least one night in the camps assembled by the League coalition army. And just at the dawn of the next day, that was the part I liked least, we would replenish supplies and leave for the next objective; knowing that that section would not move from there in the next two days.

That way it was planned that in a little more than three months we would take Gallia.

I don't notify my team.

-Then after those three months of work, what will we do? - Tommy asked with some uncertainty and curiosity.  
 **-The cat woman will grant us a one-month holiday permit so that we go where we please.-** I explain in response.  
-Then if we hurry to clean Gallia and then we go north we could go to meet Hikari.- Tommy suggested  
-Do you just think about that, brother? - Iona asked irritated.  
-Well of course. I will not miss the opportunity to meet my waifu.- Both Iona and I run a facepalm in perfect synchrony.  
-I don't know what "waifu" means, but I don't think they let you visit an active base to just to play out there. - Georgie intervened.  
-I am not going to play. I'm going to meet the love of my life. - Tommy explains in a tone that tried to resemble a man's decision.  
 **-Although you find the little squirrel, what assures you that she will want to go with you? Moreover, even if we pass by there, why do you think the command there will allow us to roam around our to our air without doing anything? As Georgie well says.-  
** -No, I'll go alone. You can go wherever you want, I will go to St. Petersburg.  
\- Saint what? - Georgie asks.  
 **-Ahh ... Yes.-** I intervene as soon as I remember something important. **\- Religions do not exist as we know them, so the city of Leningrad or St. Petersburg here is just "Petersburg", remember it because it can lead to confusion.-** I teach Tommy while raising my index finger like a teacher would.

We performed the last test just the day before the attack, test that consisted of; as I said before; Jump from a plane with a parachute as a guarantee.

However it was not necessary for any.

Then we went to celebrate it, for my part I went to sleep. Used to getting up late it would be impossible for me to get up early without getting enough sleep and without the support of caffeine.

Tomorrow we will realize the version of this reality of the airborne landing of the 101 airborne "AA".

* * *

 **That is all, in the next chapter; jump, assault and the first kills of the twins and Georgie.**


	41. Ch-39: It wasn't as easy as I expected

Chapter 39: It Wasn't As Easy As I Expected

 **I have begun to read myself the light novel of 507, first of all; my apologies.**

 **I'm realizing how "no canon" turned out to be the walk through Suomus ...**

 **Although there are things that do not add up to me, like they have to be deployed in Mikkeli to resume Slussen. When there are about 950 km between the two cities, in fact Kauhava is much closer and Slussen in another country ...**

 **Anyway, I will try that from now on the Suomus witches are a little more "canon".**

* * *

I opened my eyes without more, willing and prepared for everything. Today was the day, or rather the night.

Tonight we will jump to destroy the defensive positions of the neuroi version of the "Atlantic Wall", tonight we would go into combat, again; for me; and for the first time by the twins and Georgie.

Just thinking about it excited me, despite having the emotions muffled, the thought of returning to combat after such a long time made me accelerate; To get excited, to get impatient.

I got up from my bunk as if I had a spring on my back that pushed me up.

This time before jumping off the bunk I leaned over the edge of the bed to make sure my units were there; once again someone had moved them to another place.

I cursed under my breath whoever dared to play my StuB IV / B. Although I knew the answer perfectly; the catwoman. The karlslanders are very tidy and meticulous, Frau Galland must have taken the units back to the hangar again.

Although my procedure was to have all my equipment nearby so I could always be prepared and for anything, the Karlslander military regulations said just the opposite; all weapons and offensive equipment must be in the arsenal or armory, the units or vehicles in the warehouses or hangars and the troops and soldiers in the barracks. Only when a combat situation arose did the personnel have to go for their entire team to be able to present combat.

On the contrary I had always lived in hostile territory and in constant combat for it those regulations made no sense to me.

I went down the stairs of my bunk instead of jumping. Upon reaching the ground I could tell that Georgie was still sleeping. I seized the moment and repeated play; I took out my cell phone and took a picture while she was sleeping; As with Eli, the photo was taken in a moment of helplessness on the part of the objective. The only difference between the previous time and this is that unless the subject came up in a future conversation, I would never talk to anyone about this fact.

I dressed in silence pending the external movements through the passive sound, at the end I went to the next room, occupied by the twins who still slept as well.

Of course ... I took pictures of the sleeping twins too.

I went to the "common room" of the barracks. There I sat in one of the armchairs, the same one in which Frau Galland sat when she lent us the barracks. There I waited sitting for the whole squad to get up. How could it be otherwise, after five minutes I got bored and took the phone again in my hands. Browsing the internet when I had been disconnected from my world for more than a year was boring and confusing, since I had to extract information about the events that had happened so as not to be left behind with the rhythm of society. I opted to read.

I opened a certain dark blue app on my smartphone. [A.N .: How are things here I am, breaking the fourth wall ... I write a chapter in which he reads fanfics so as not to get bored.]

After about an hour of reading I began to notice movement on the other side of the wall. The twins were beginning to wake up.

Thanks to the passive sound I could see everything they did. It was like spying but without the person or people being spied on they could know they were being spied on.

After twenty minutes they were ready and Georgie was also starting to wake up, I hid my head slightly slipping my back down the back of the chair, taking advantage of the fact that the chair was facing away from the door that came from the rooms. I also hid my arms, getting ready to give the twins a scare, they sure had gotten used to me getting the last of the team and not expecting to see me here and now.

Wait patiently which predator to have the chair line over and then only then did I raise my voice a little.

 **-Sleepy heads. Today is the day. You should be ready for the catwoman briefing.-  
** -Ahhh! - The twins simply shouted in unison as usual when turning round to face me.  
-How long have you been there? - Iona asked trying to recover from the scare.  
 **-A twenty minutes-  
** -And in all that time you haven't thought about waking us up?- Tommy asked, still nervous.  
 **-No, the operation will be tonight. We could really have got up at two or three in the afternoon to eat and prepare the mission.-  
** -In Englaaaaaahh. Ok, in Britannia you eat later.- Iona responds with a certain grimace of pain.  
 **-You still don't correct your way of thinking and speaking. That's why your supervisor gives you the buzz.-  
** -It's annoying- Tommy joins the conversation.- Since my sister and I are connected, we somehow feel each other's pain and emotions. That Trevor sends buzz to my sister not only affects her.-  
 **-Collateral damage.-** I respond with amused air.  
-Well, it's not funny to me.- Tommy didn't really think it was funny that he should bear his sister's mistakes too.

After some very rare moments in which we only looked at each other seriously and without a word, we burst out laughing. It was just then that Georgie appeared in the doorway before being crossed by the twins.

-It seems you have a good time. Good morning to everybody. What have I missed? -  
 **-Good morning Georgie. Well, you'll see ... -** I told her what little had happened before it appeared.  
-I don't see why the laughs ... - Georgie answered confused after the brief explanation. -I was also not aware that the two worlds were so similar. I thought the fact that there was no magic was the only difference.-

After this paragraph the others simply looked at each other and after realizing that trying to explain about world wars would not be a good idea, our faces hardened and we ended up looking at the ground or looking away. Georgie did not want to continue insisting to understand that it could be a painful issue.

At the end of the strange situation, I asked everyone to meet in the situation room mentioned by Frau Galland, where we received the briefing together with the officers in charge of the operation that we will carry out in the lands of Gallia. The room in question turned out to be the same one I found on my way after waking up in the infirmary days ago. The door was already repaired, in fact nobody would say that something like this had happened in that room.

Once there, we waited for all the people involved in the operation to be present and after passing the list; The cat woman asked us to take a seat.

The meeting began with an explanation of the current situation of the freeeen country lands… Okay, Gallian.

 _ **Fuck Sybilla, although the country is called Gallia here is still the frank origin.  
**_ _Oh ... Right, sorry._

She continued with the state of heaven and ended with the state of the coasts.

As the speech progressed, people began to lose heart.

-If the sky still has neuroi troops from Romagna and Belgium, the land is full of turtles and who knows what else and the coasts are deadly traps. Why don't we bomb everything hard and then pick it up again with infantry? - Ask one of the officers, not very fan of getting into a country full of enemies.  
-Because we need something left to inhabit after retaking the country. We need something to stand, if we destroy the country ourselves, then why do we go back to it? - Galland responds to the defeatist comment.- Trying to take the land or even disembark there is a suicide, by enemy traps, enemy troops or the nests Let's not say the miasma that covers the area.- After saying that, everyone who still had some hope, lost it at the time.- That's why we have them.- Galland points to my team.- They are accustomed to ground combat in enemy territory and are resistant to miasma. They will cleanse the earth from the bulk of the enemy's army and fortified positions, it is well known that hives and nests are responsible for miasma spreading over the earth; this team will go before the invasion army takes land and destroy the nests so that our troops can resume the country without having to reduce it to ashes with bombs and artillery.- Galland swelled her chest as she looked in our direction, soon all the room looked at our little team.  
-It's a very small team and I see it only has two witches.- The same defeatist officer responds as before, it seems that the man was trying his best to discredit the operation.- We would need one of your joint fighter wings to complete carry the operation at least safely.-  
-No, we don't need more. These two witches and these two wizards are more than enough. They have enough firepower to carry out the operation even alone.-

After these words the man was perplexed.

-Wizards? I thought they were extinct ... Okay there are four, so what? You have also said that they have enough firepower to carry out the operation alone, so why mobilize an army of invasion?-  
-Because before they appeared we already had the planned invasion operation, with more casualties planned of course, because the citizens of Gallia would want their country back, because they can take the land back but not keep it if they have to move to another area to defeat the enemies of that other area; there are four as you have very well pointed out; and because even if they have sufficient firepower they alone still need a base and a supply line. Humans do not work without water and food or ammunition, let's not talk about the fact that everyone likes to sleep in a real bed surrounded by a minimum of security even if the bed is foldable and the base is mobile. You will take care of occupying the territories liberated by this team and providing them with fire, logistic or moral support if it becomes necessary. And Mr. Tedder is wrong about something, if I have mobilized one of my squadrons; it is not a very big one, but all the members of this team belong to the Witch Corps.- The man had only to swallow his own words.- Now I would like to give the floor to Hauptmann Erik who will be the person in charge of leading the destruction team and disabling the neuroi defenses mentioned above.- Galland pointed to me.  
 **-Me?-** Galland nodded. **-What do I say? I do not usually make little speeches, I just need a weapon and ammunition and a target or a pair of coordinates.-  
** -Come Erik, many of the officers here present want to see and meet the young man recommended by two generals.- Galland responds in that charismatic tone that he usually used to coerce people to do things for them.  
 **-What generals? With that graduation I only know you Frau Generallmajor.-  
** -Oh you think so? And General Karhila? - Galland asks with a poker face.  
 **-Wait, is Commander Karhila a general? Anabuki Kommandant didn't tell me that. Why do you never give me all the information? -** I replied in a tone that sounded very childish.  
-He has always been General, he always had that rank, you should have asked him. He witnessed the destruction you caused in Lappeenranta and against the northern nests of Ladoga. He recommended you for a medal.  
 **-Medal ... Why do I want a medal? Nobody usually even believes that I can operate a pair of units, what would a medal do for me? -** I was angry that I had to go to the stand without having anything prepared since it had been a surprise.

Galland rubs her temples with her hand. -They do not serve to fight, they are to highlight the merit of a soldier in exceptional situations.- Galland explains in a frustrated tone.

 **\- What is exceptional about an enemy battalion advancing and crossing a border? They do it every day.-  
** -Argh ... Enough. Go to the podium and explain your role in the operation.- I looked at her with the same face that you put on when you learn that there is a surprise exam and you have not studied anything.- Just explain what we talked about yesterday. Times, attack sectors, occupation phases and supply points.-

My face changed to an "ahh, of course, it makes sense." I stood up and climbed onto the stand.

I spent the next two and a half hours explaining how we were going to make the invasion.

Everything was summed up in three phases; the first the landing itself, the second in the identification of strong nests for its subsequent destruction and the last ended at the border with Karlsland pushing what could be left of the enemy outside the newly liberated country.

After the explanation, the plan became so clear that nobody asked anything else, or perhaps nobody dared to face Galland's scathing look.

Then I went with my team to the dining room, the last dinner before the jump.

It sounded premonitory; of bad premonition.

We had dinner with ravenous hunger because of all the hours we had spent in the completely isolated situation room.

Before finishing, Galland approached our table.

-I would like you to go through the hangar before getting on the plane.-  
-Sure, where do you think we're going to catch the plane if not?- Tommy asks as if Galland had said stupidity.  
-No, I say before that. After dinner, I have to show you your new equipment.- Galland answered confidently.

That is why we hurry to finish dinner and follow it to the hangar.

When we arrived at the hangar she stood just in front of very large boxes, raised a hand and pointed to the twins.

\- We followed your indications about these mysterious tanks, nobody had heard of them until we asked the Britannian war ministry. We also asked about a striker version of the tanks and, fortunately and without knowing how, we found that the Britannian War Ministry had been secretly investigating and developing a whole series of fast tank families with decent armor and better weapons based on the results obtained in Afrika. These were the A27 and the A34. Surprisingly they agree in form and specifications with what you two described to me. After some discussion with the research and development department of the Britannian War Ministry we arrived at a deal, they will provide us with a model of each type so that we could use them, in return we would perform the tests in real combat and send them the reports so that they could improve the designs and the models.-She paused to catch air and pulled a rope attached to some holes in the side cover of one of the boxes.- I present the A27 and - She walk two steps to the other box and repeated process.- and the A34.-  
 **-Now it is a British team, a churchill seven, a comet and a cromwell.-** I said while cheering cheerfully.  
-Well, do not stop surprising me, you also know the nicknames of the units.- Galland replied with disdain. She turns to me. - Do not think that I have forgotten you. - She went to another much smaller box, activated her familiar and pulled something wrapped in cloth, then approached me walking but when she came to be less than two meters at each step she took I walk one back. Because of the stride difference, sheesoon reached me. - Come on, don't run away, I'm not going to hurt you. You already know me.- She said with a tender smile on her face as she shortened the distance between us, holding that cloth-wrapped package with her hands.

She unwrapped the cloth and I could see a stock, then a hilt after a breech like a cannon but a much smaller size, this captures my attention and I partially forget my fear. Galland holds it with one hand while removing what is left of the cloth with the other.

-Your own sturmhaubitze 42, your new main weapon. You always said that you did not find the main weapon of your units and it seemed more appropriate for your position on the battlefield than the FLAK.- She offers me the weapon, I put fearful my hand to the hilt, but she pushes the weapon quickly so that my hand touches the weapon then she stands behind me and positions my hands in the areas of the weapon where it should be held. As I take the weapon and Galland separates from me the joints of the weapon begin to shine with a strange but warm whitish blue light.

I like this weapon, if I remember correctly it is the ten point five gun that some StuGs carried to add firepower and field artillery. I wonder what size of destruction can cause this weapon against a turtle.

-Finally, Georgie. We cannot let you continue with bullets of seven point five out there, especially when we know that you are not worth anything. You receive a Mark eight magic ammunition box just like the twins. This will add firepower to your units, with this you should be able to kill turtles of all sizes and some of the biggest and heaviest walkers with one or two shots.-

This ended our little rearmament and we began to test the new equipment before the mission.

While on the shooting range I had an idea, I took one of the "magic" bullets that were supplied to me as part of the support team along with the weapon and tried to imitate the "destroyer tanuki" Shimada Jyouko, which consisted of carrying a mana in a bullet and then put it in the breech, overload the weapon with mana and shoot at full power. The result was more than I expected. The impact volatilized the target and the concrete wall behind it.

 **-I like this weapon.-**

 **. . .**

After about eight o'clock in the afternoon we embarked on a really large plane that appeared from one of the hangars next to ours and we left in the direction of Gallia.

Jokes were told during the trip in order to break the nervousness of the troop.

-We are arriving at the jump zone, get ready.- Announced one of the soldiers of the crew.

The interior of the plane was illuminated with a red light.

I went to the door of the plane, next to it was waiting another of the soldiers of the crew, greeted me in a martial way and I returned the greeting. Georgie was the first to approach the door, she peeked into the abyss and turned her head towards me.

-Couldn't we reconsider, sir? -  
 **-Nope. Take a parachute if you feel safer and jump. -** She didn't seem to think much about what I said, he returned to his seat; He took one of those backpacks and after putting it on he jumped.  
-I'll see you below, sir.- I nodded and jumped through the appliance door.

Then they jumped the two twins holding hands, then I jumped after saying goodbye to the crew and thanking them for the "one-way ticket".

Gallia's night air was cold, cold as the winds of Suomus. Well, maybe not so much.

Using my body and inertia I approached my teammates and activated my compressed air armor, letting my teammates see the process so that they could also repeat it later.

I began to accumulate mana and distribute it by my limbs, then with that mana I began to wrap myself in the "armor".

My classmates did the same. We started to slow down the fall, when a huge red lightning passed near us, too close I would say. After the lightning everything went calm, but it didn't last long. Soon we begin to receive anti-aircraft fire.

The gusts seemed to be fired a little at random, the enemy must know we were here but he should not know exactly where.

I asked my teammates to remain calm and not to open the parachutes because that would make them a very easy target.

With certain difficulties we reached fifty meters and I soon noticed that my companions had panicked, they did not have emotional cushioning like me.

I focused on creating the mattress but bigger than last time to accommodate all the team members and not just me.

After taking the earth, hell began, rays of all sizes were shot towards us, activated my units and I moved away from the team with the hope that the enemy will focus the fire on the active target that fired at them. And I draw my FLAK to start firing in the direction from which the rays come, with my two extra spells soon equipped the incoming enemy fire rate low to zero. It was so easy to shoot at such large and still targets.

I advanced a little to make sure there were no more enemies in the area and it was a safe landing zone for my teammates.

Before I realized Georgie had already reached my position. I guided her cautiously among the numerous bushes and hedges of the mouth so that the enemy would not discover her.

I took the position of advance and recon and she would be my heavy support. Despite not needing it for now having the StuH 42, Georgie provided me with a fast, precise and heavy fire with her HV 77 Aufs Hexen (magic version) cannon.

We found a heavy turtle that blocked the exit of the farm on which we had landed.

I took the moment to instruct the troops so that in the future they could distinguish light turtles from their heavy version, although at the moment when I was going to open my mouth a bluish green glow partially blinded me, moments later I heard and felt a tremendous explosion behind my back Georgie had decided that there was no time for explanations and ended the turtle with a single shot using his new special ammunition.

The mana-loaded bullet had managed to penetrate the heavy armor of the heavy turtle and then explode inside the huge neuroi, the effect was the same as when a HEAT bullet manages to detonate the ammunition tank of a tank; an impact, a brief moment of silence followed by a tremendous and violent explosion.

Georgie's first casualty, achieved in a very epic way. Nothing to do with the first three turtles that I destroyed in Karlsland with my first MG-42. Very epic.

The twins didn't wait, Tommy; taking the lead with his new cromwell perfectly covered by his sister now equipped with the comet and her also HV 77.

They had to assign them based on their abilities; Tommy being more nervous would take the fastest and most agile model and his sister being more precise and having more experience with precision weapons should have chosen the comet for the weapon.

As always, they turned out to be a great team, very balanced and perfectly coordinated; Tommy pointed to one or several targets, shot them to weaken them or reduced their ability to move and his sister ended them with a precise and deadly shot of her new cannon.

Within a few seconds of Georgie's first casualty the twins had already achieved three other enemy casualties. Two with the help of Tommy and finished by Iona and one made entirely by the rapid fire of the QF 75 mm from the Tommy cromwell.

The situation was quiet. I launched a search pulse and extended my combat detection range to forty-five degrees ahead with a kilometer of extension and performed a panoramic scan to try to detect all enemies in range.

Nothing, in a kilometer around we had managed to clean all the enemies of the area, little pieces of neuroi lay everywhere.

We begin to move towards beach B, "Omaha beach" or "Bloody Omaha"; We will work all night so that this time the story is not repeated, although there were other points with equal resistance and defensive points the catwoman had explicitly asked us to destroy the defensive points of that beach in the first place so I don't know that from an armored landing.

Galland's idea was to take the coastal and anti-aircraft defenses of "omaha beach" the first and then extend to the other landing points. And if it was necessary to meet the times, execute a destroyer spell against an enemy remotely remaining hot spot and then let the allies land on the beaches and give the logistic support required to the airborne assault team.

As far as we knew there were four nests controlling the northern part of Gallia that was more near Britannia.

The four nests had been classified by the league with the names of the regions in which they were, I rename them with the code name that the beaches historically received during D-day planning.

With Caen's nest, which for me was the Gold / Juno nest, the Le Havre nest, which for me was the Sword nest, the Saint-Lo nest, which for me was the Omaha nest and the Valognes nest, or for me the Utah nest.

They were few and relatively small nests if we compare them with the Hannover nest or the Ladoga nests. The mission was simple; destroy most of the coastal defenses and their related nests so that the enemy could not regain strength. It was simple to say it but to do it and in the period of time in which they had given us it was another separate issue.

The question was whether we should conduct a sweep from the Omaha nest to the Gold nest or should we separate the forces to try to destroy the targets in a more or less coincident time to avoid the enemy reinforcement of the areas attacked with troops from the areas still not attacked

I asked my team, the twins assured me that after I taught them how to do it in Saint-Lo they could take care of the one in Utah while Georgie and I went for the one in Juno / Gold and then from a stop in the nearby mountains Le Havre could destroy the latter with a large area attack.

Worrying a lot for the twins I had to say goodbye for now. Georgie told me that it was just a "see you later" instead of a goodbye, that they needed solo experience.

 **-Yes, but you do not choose to separate also to get that "valuable solo experience" ehh.-** Georgie under the head and pretended not to hear what I said. **-Ehhh ... -** I insisted.  
-Yes, I heard you. It's just that I don't have the confidence of those two brothers, I just don't think I could end one of those nests by myself. That's why I think I'm better with you, so I support you.-  
 **-But you ended up with a heavy turtle without blinking. A nest only requires one more shot.-** If you show it to me live, you may eventually gain enough confidence to do it alone and without support.

I led the march to Saint-Lo with the twins following me and Georgie closing the march. Luckily the nest was nothing difficult to find given its absurdly large size.

 **-So that you do not have to rely on my firepower, I am going to ask you to make the breach in the enemy armor, then someone will shoot at the exposed core and we will erase that monster, those that are not or bursting the shielding or waiting to shoot the core that cover the rest. Another tip if we are a few we can surround the target from several flanks and attack at the same time, so the target will have to focus on several attackers and their attacks are less powerful. If we do not have many troops as will be your case -** I turn to the twins who now looked at me and listened with total attention **\- you must shoot at the target's attack zones, even if they are the densest and best protected areas with these attacks, you can be sure both to lower the armor and to eliminate attack points and as the objective that we know cannot move, the only way it will have to defend itself is to shoot but if you destroy its areas of attack it will not be able to do so and this will result in an advantageous situation for you. But do not trust, that can not attack the nest does not mean that the rest of the neurois are equally defenseless. -** I turn to the huge behemoth. **\- Well, let's start, Georgie and I will be escorts while Tommy and Iona will take the attack.-**

Given the instructions the entire squad occupied their combat positions.

As soon as the twins began the attack turtles of all sizes appeared from every dark corner of the town. Georgie and I are concerned with the task of destroying them before they get shot angle against any of the twins.

The fight was short but intense, he barely had time to reload the FLAK before another turtle appeared in the attack range. Finally, after the eighteen most intense minutes of my life, even being above the "firestorm" of the Lappeenranta forest, the cannon shots of the twins got through the armor to find that the core was moving towards another position.

Georgie did not think about it for a second and, copying the technique she had seen me do when testing StuH 42 and that I imitated the "destroyer tanuki," she loaded an "explosive" bullet into her cannon and fired at the hole at full power. Causing the core to crack by the force of deflagration detonated in the old chamber of the core of that nest.

 **-Very good Georgie, you've copied the technique perfectly.-** I said as I approached her "rolling" and stroked her head as if it were my dog after doing a good trick. The familiars must have had a strange influence on their hosts as Georgie now waved her tail as if she were a dog. This also reminded me of the strange habit Sisar had when she watched the neurois from the edge of the forest; It looked like a wolf stalking its prey; I also remembered the accident of the "perverted tanuki".

I sighed, and took a breath to take away useless thoughts right now; When we had the country taken, I would have time to think about stupidities but for now I had a battle to win.

-We also did well, aren't you going to praise us? - Iona asked with her cheeks burning.  
 **-Do you want me to stroke your head too, Iona?-** This question along with a condescending look was enough to keep it from continuing. **-But yes, you're right. Very good work you two. I hope you now have the basics to destroy the target. Utah's nest.-** The twins nodded at the same time  
-I still don't understand why you call them Utah, Omaha, Juno / Gold and Sword. Those are not the official designations of the League for landing beaches.  
 **-We'd have to explain the context of it and you wouldn't understand ... -** How to explain to someone here the Second World War? More if we consider what happened in this "era" and with similar technology.

We said goodbye, it was really hard for me to let the twins leave alone; Georgie had to push me and pull me to keep me from coming back for them. So Georgie and I headed to Caen and the twins to the bocage area. In the vicinity of Caen we found some resistance but nothing strange given that I should be alert after what happened in Saint-Lo. Nothing remarkable, rapid fire of FLAK of 20 mm and the problems disappeared in miasma scrolls.

Soon we reached the nest of Caen and began operations, after the adrenaline burst produced by the recent combat Georgie repeated technique in this nest and a huge gap appeared on the side of the strange pyramidal structure I did not wait and did the same with the cannon of ten point five and the nest was destroyed in just a couple of minutes.

After this we call the twins by radio to make sure the state of the mission and its objective. They were in combat when we called from what I understand they are nice.

We continue to the mountains near the Seine and ascend to gain angle of shot against the last nest. When we reached a sufficient height we stopped to appreciate the surroundings, it was beginning to dawn and the crystalline structure of Sword's nest could be seen perfectly thanks to the sun's rays being reflected in the glass of its outer armor. This nest looked like a huge igloo with an obelisk at the top of its dome, the nest turned out to be an architecturally beautiful structure; Too bad he was an enemy and we must destroy him.

 **-Georgie, look-** I indicate the position of the remaining nest. **-Attentively, at dusk and dawn the miasma becomes a beautiful violet color. As soon as we destroy the nest, the miasma will disperse so this is your only chance to see how unique or nice the enemy can do.-** Georgie didn't seem very happy with what she had just said but as soon as she turns to me to answer me the sun's rays began to appear over the horizon and seep through the dense miasma clouds, these began to emit a faint violet glow that made the neuroi stand out as misplaced pieces in that beautiful color composition.  
 **-Miasma is a foreign material, depending on the temperature changes color. When it is cold, it is a dark violet color, but if you pass the light through it it will emit a bright violet glow, if it is hot it is red and when this hyperheated is red white. The rays are actually jets of hyperheated miasma propelled at high pressure.-**

Georgie said nothing, she was just standing there with her mouth open as if she were seeing something she didn't quite believe. I approached to tell him to prepare for the attack and saw how small tears fell from his eyes.

-I didn't know there could be something so beautiful. It is a pity that we have to eliminate it. - That said, she wiped her tears with her hand and gripped her cannon. -Come on, I'm ready.- She added with decision.  
I shook my head. **-No, we will not attack with weapons. They don't have enough reach-  
** -Then what will we do?- Georgie asked confused.  
 **-You will witness the "plasma railgun" -** That said I started with the preparations. I turned to her. **\- Do not laugh if I make weird gestures please, I have not mastered the fact without using thaumaturgy.-  
** -How could I laugh at you, Sir?- Georgie replied tenderly.

 _It's funny but you have done the railgun plasma so many times that I have been able to simplify and automate the calculations necessary for its execution and yet the "normal" railgun with solid projectiles could still leave you KO after executing it.  
_ _ **How is that, no more energy is needed to create plasma?  
**_ _Yes, but once in the ignition chamber the plasma ball's own energy serves to stabilize the rail itself while with the solid projectile shot you must stabilize the rail separately while firing. It's weird, I know, but trust me. Now after executing a "plasma railgun" you should be in a diffuse or semi-conscious state but you should not fry your brain as it happened before.  
_ _ **Thanks Karen.  
**_ _You're welcome, buddy._

I prepared myself as when I shot against the nest of the north of the Ladoga the only difference is that we were now at a safe distance so that the resulting explosion will not kill us collaterally.

Form the rail, the ignition chamber, the plasma inside and energize the whole assembly until the plasma was ejected at supersonic speed through the mouth of the futuristic cannon. The plasma ball hit a little lower than where it had aimed but due to the colossal size of the target it was difficult to miss the shot.

The plasma ball detonated in just two seconds after hitting the outer shell of the hemispherical nest, the explosion could once again illuminate the environment producing the same light as if it were daytime; such an explosion should have been seen from ships with the naked eye, even from the opposite shore.

A miniature thermonuclear explosion, something that should not exist in this world, yet.

The result was a crater two hundred meters in diameter and a scorching heat that melted all the metals in half a kilometer around.

The shock wave neighborhood all the enemies of the town and surroundings.

Now it only remained to wait for the naval bombardment to destroy the coastal defenses now lacking on reinforcements.

I wanted to call on the radio to check the status of the twins and arrange a meeting point but the sudden rise in body temperature caused me to give myself a drop in blood pressure and get sleepy.

Georgie seemed to understand the situation and she called the twins, informed them of our situation and asked them about the status of their objective.

The mission had been completed smoothly.

Then we meet in the now empty town of Saint-Lo and wait for the naval bombardment.

That would be followed by the largest landing of soldiers and armored vehicles in history and our supplies.

* * *

 **Happy navinyan (christmas), happy new year and stuff.**

 **If anyone wants to comment on something, leave a review that has not written to me for a long time.**


	42. Ch-40: I did not expect this

Chapter 40: I did not expect this

 **It's been a few days since my last publication, I was somewhat busy with the new projects of the work and writing a reboot of this same story, I know that a few chapters ago I asked if I continued with the story or applied a "hard reset", the vote ; if two people from your audience can be called that way; It was to continue with this story. Despite this I wanted to write about the true story that was around my head when I wrote Stranded for the first time. So I have also been writing this other story and others that will only be only in Spanish on another platform that I already published some time ago in another chapter. Later when these stories reach the "theme" proper, they will be published with all the chapters I have written so far to avoid the same effect I had with this story.**

 **We begin now with the Stranded chapter.**

* * *

With the clean beaches of enemies the landing occurred without setbacks or casualties. A real achievement considering how many lives were lost only at the landing of Omaha beach on our day D.

The coalition soldiers were stunned to have been able to touch land without any mishap, everything changed as soon as they reached the second line of defense of the Galian coast; death, miasma and "laser beams" were waiting for them at the mouth. Followed by a powerful neuroi counterattack formed by hundreds of turtles. But it was in vain, someone requested naval support and an artillery barrier coming from the ships deployed in the canal swept the groups of enemies that came to receive the coalition troops.

The troops were glad to be so close to the coast, so they could benefit from naval artillery attacks. Soon they began to take the surrounding lands and establish camps, they also began to land larger and larger dropships containing two and up to four tanks inside.

To ensure the newly established camps, troops were deployed and scattered in all directions in order to take as much ground as possible in the time that remained until nightfall.

My team and I just waited until the Witch Corps trucks disembarked to supply us with war supplies and some food. I was a little tired from the recent night assault on the nests but the rest of my squad was exhausted due to lack of activity, they were not used to fighting for so long; in fact they were not used to real combat.

The Witch Corps trucks approached our position, one of them stood by our side and a man in a khaki uniform and a noncommissioned cap got off. The man informed us that our "barracks" would be mounted at the furthest point of the camp and that there we could enjoy the long-awaited rest along with a vegetable soup and a warm and safe field bed.

The soldiers guarded our makeshift barracks with what could be called pride. Being in charge of delivering supplies and ensuring the rest of the ground assault squad that had made the landing itself possible they should feel that they shared the victory with us. Soldiers who were not afraid of magic and felt contempt for it. Soldiers accustomed to cooperating with the forces of the Witch-Corps.

It was the first time in a long time that I could feel security and at the same time the excitement for the night to pass and we could launch ourselves into a new day full of adventures and combat.

Waking up and breakfast were the best, really; the best I had felt or done in the last two years in this bullshit world.

I woke up with the sun's rays hitting my face but instead of being annoying it was a very pleasant awakening, like when you go camping in the mountains or the forest and you get up with the first morning breeze in the most "natural" way and carefree possible. That was the feeling.

The best thing of the day was to go to the dining table and, without anyone saying anything, prepare a cup of milk with soluble cocoa and some coffee along with something that made tears spill down my cheeks.

 _ **Sybilla ... Is that chocolate chip cookies? Are they really? Am I not having hallucinations?  
**_ _No, I detect them too, they are genuine chocolate cookies. Although they are not like the ones described in your memory, they will have to be worth it.  
_ _ **Ohh For all the gods of the earth and the multiverse ... Chocolate cookies ... Thank you. I thought this had been invented in the eighties.  
**_ _All the gods? Kye too?  
_ _ **No, not that one. I don't want more problems. My current world is already complicated enough.  
**_ _Ok. I take note.  
_ _ **Why did you say that?  
**_ _Umm? Nothing  
_ _ **No. Seriously, why did you say that?  
**_ _Forget it, forget it. It was just a comment._

I was going to continue arguing with Sybilla about her extra multiversal comment when I noticed movement nearby. Before my sudden guard, a soldier raised his hands to chest height to show harmlessness.

-Quiet, if I wanted to attack you, I would have taken advantage while you slept.- The newly appeared soldier excused himself. I didn't remember this soldier from the group that met us at the beach with the supply trucks.  
 **-It didn't sound very good. If I detect any kind of hostility towards me or my team, be sure that you will be the first to die.-  
** -Woah. Scary ... Ahh ... No, that was not what I meant ... That was not what I meant. Is that I am ... Difficult to deal with, or at least that's how my mother says it.- The boy shrugged his shoulders at the end of his strange explanation. It seemed he had trouble expressing himself.  
 **-If that's why, don't worry I used to be similar to you ... What are you doing up so early? The next turn of advance will not be until three days-** That was the time frame agreed with the cat woman and the generals in charge of carrying the invasion forces.  
-Do not. Yes. Well.- He paused to sort his thoughts and that and how he was going to say what he wanted to say.- What do you think we do while the witches do your missions? -  
 **-I'm not a witch. That first, and second; I have never considered what the regular army was doing while I was around-** I made a hand gesture to refer to the outside area. **-Destroying enemies.-  
** -Well while you do missions we have to maintain the base and equipment. Who do you think fixes and prepares your units? Ahh ... And sorry for the "witch" comment.-  
 **-Well, I didn't know you did that because my team and I are trained and equipped to repair and maintain our own team and we are a nomad squad and mobile combat for what the base ... -  
** -Ahh ... I understand. So you haven't had a base so far? -  
 **-Well ... -** I took a sip of the chocolate milk in my cup. **-For almost a year I was deployed in Suomus, the witches of 507 welcomed me and, technically I did not cease to belong to the squad at any time ... But due to my role In battle I spent very little time on base so really. Yes, you could say that this is the first time I have a more or less stable base.-  
** -The 507? Wasn't that the original squad? - Asked incredulously in boy.  
 **-No idea ... I was only over there and only when I wasn't on the border patrolling. And the patrol time was more than three quarters of the time, so that might be their story but although I belonged to the squadron, I really only spoke carelessly with two or three witches of the entire squadron.-  
** -Wich ones? - The boy asked excitedly. He must have been a witches enthusiast who, because of that idolization, ended up working directly at the Witch-Corps  
 **-Ehh ... Well ... Eli, Sisar Aurora and Anabuki Kommandant.-** I answered sincerely. Really with the rest of the witches highlighted there I just crossed words. Although many times they had come to where I was fighting we had never been left alone except for the day I arrived at the squad.  
-Who are Eli and Sisar Aurora? - Asked the boy confused. The said witches should not be included in your mental list.  
 **-Ehhh? Well Eli is Eli ... Ah, yes, Elizabeth Beurling and Sisar Aurora ... It's Aurora Edith Juutilainen. The latter is my teacher and mentor. -** I stressed with a slight smile, especially when I explained about Sisar.  
-The first one I know of her, I mean; I know who she is. The second; no idea.- the boy shrugged  
 **-What can we do? I would like Sisar's achievements to have more visibility ... -**

Soon the twins rose and the whole routine was activated again.

They began to prepare breakfast, if that could be called that. And a little later a still sleepy Georgie appeared on the scene.

 **-Good morning princess.-** I said with a mocking smile on my face. Georgie meanwhile returned the smile, her brain still must not be fully activated and still did not understand the jokes.  
-Hahaha. She has not understood yet ... - The soldier laughed.

After another joke and waiting for all the members of the team to have breakfast we went to the part of the small mobile base where they had deployed the workshops for our combat equipment.

Our units were in the makeshift workshop, I had stopped trying to get anyone to touch my units; it was useless; unless we were in enemy territory and completely isolated there was always someone who took my units without permission and took them to who knows where to perform periodic maintenance, it didn't matter that it really wasn't necessary due to my own maintenance routine, always someone I took my units and took them to a workshop to perform relevant tasks.

Not that I went to the post, just that was the job of the people who took the units and subsequently maintained them. But that was something that put me in a very bad mood, especially when they touched the energy options.

Finally and after inspecting the ground units in the workshop a little we found ours, I sighed with relief when I discovered that they had done nothing to my StuB IV beyond checking systems and lubricating some gear.

There were about a dozen units on tables or stands in that workshop. It was to be assumed. After all the tank witches were part of the armored forces of the army, it was perfectly normal that we were not the only ones who could take advantage of the services of the Witch-Corps mobile workshop.

Soon we began to attract unwanted glances from all the repair technicians and from the multitude of witches waiting for their units to be ready to return to action.

I could hear whispers everywhere from all angles that made me nervous. They made me feel like I didn't belong here. It was the second time something like this happened to me. I worked the same as last time. I ran for my units, I equipped them ignoring the people around me and started engines. A bright blue-white light shone from below my schurzen. Don't wait for anyone to ask anything or go to me. I simply took my equipment and weapons and left the mobile camp.

I ran and ran until I reached one of the villages previously occupied by a neuroi nest and its forces.

After a few minutes entering enemy territory, a rhythmic sound brought me back to consciousness.

The rhythmic sound was produced by the caterpillars of Georgie's unit.

-What happens? Why did you run away? - Georgie asks alarmed about a possible attack.  
 **-What? -** I look around as if I am not aware of the situation, and in fact it was not. **-I do not know. I felt out of place with all those witches around whispering and opted for withdrawal.-  
** -It seemed more like an escape.- Now it sounded somewhat dismayed and somewhat angry.  
 **-You may be right.-** The twins soon also reached my position. **-I'm sorry guys I don't like the masses of people and I don't trust the witches I don't know.-** I apologize to my team.  
-Nothing happens Erik, to tell you the truth I thought you would send them to fly like you did with that nest last night.- Tommy answers playfully  
 **-Tommy, firing a railgun of any kind at close range is a bad idea.-** Tommy responded with a disappointed face at the refusal to launch a railgun in the mobile workshop.  
-But you could have at least warned us that you were leaving.- Iona complained, who had passed me on the road and now cut my progress.  
 **-Yes, sorry team. But I really don't like that kind of situation at all.-  
** -Nothing happens. Let's go to the next target point.- Cut Gorgie to prevent us from continuing to argue.  
 **-Yes, the next turning point is a few kilometers from here. A place called Chartres, about eighty kilometers southwest of Paris. Apparently most of the ground troops that maintain the capital. Our new mission is to get there and destroy as many enemies and nests we meet along the way. Once we have finished the rest of the army will join us to attack the capital and take it. At the moment that is all you need to know.-** My team nodded approval and we started.

The road to our destination would have been quiet had it not been because at the first checkpoint we found that in a nearby town there was a small fortified point with ground troops. The next line of defense of neurois.

The fortified point was nothing more than a network of recons and heavy turtles along with a few flying neuroi as I did not want to waste bullets at an intermediate point on the road, I offered my team an ingenious and spurring solution; I offered them a reward in the form of a teaching from the masteries to whom they could achieve death with more style. Then I dedicated myself only to look.

The twins, as they always did a great teamwork, making a perfect synchronization combination in which Tommy attracted one or two enemies to a prepared position in which Iona was waiting for the signal, microseconds later Iona exploded a wind blows just below the enemy units and Tommy then killed them while they were in the air defenseless. This combination was made a couple of times until little surprised by his already very visible performance I turned my gaze to Georgie who simply accumulated the enemies in a certain area, seeing that I was just accumulating them at a crossroads wait curious to see which it would be the devastating attack that he was surely thinking of releasing on them.

After accumulating eighteen turtles, I began to wonder how they didn't abandon that position. I soon found the cause, Georgie besides keeping the shields active to defend herself she had erected walls of solid air to catch the enemies inside, when the number of turtles caught reached twenty Georgie took one of the hexenium bullets. Bullets that can be easily loaded with magic and kept it for a long time. She loaded it with magic the same technique as she had learned from me during the airborne landing and I from the tanuki destroyer. Then she inserted it into the chamber of her HV 77, narrowed the air walls to confine the enemies in a much smaller space and shot at full power against the group of turtles causing a huge, bright and voluminous explosion.

With that great explosion, the mobile land enemies of the area are over and before the flying type attacked, I unleashed my twenty-millimeter FLAK and equipping my two favorite support spells, I emptied half of my charger to kill 5 flying enemies before the rest will retire to another place. Probably our next stop along the way.

The twins admitted their defeat but promised to end the air that had escaped and I assured them that they would have their chance to show that they were worthy of the teachings of the first battalion.

Georgie was anxious and excited for the free class. I usually give my soldiers, if it can be called that, weekly teachings and then let them evolve at their own pace and way. Due to the additional teaching Georgie was happier than usual, waving her family member's ears and moving her tail from side to side, as if it were a dog.

 **-What would you like to learn from the teachings of the first battalion, Georgie? -  
** -I want to learn how to make that bright cannon with which you destroyed the neuroi aircraft carrier and the Le Havre nest.- Georgie answered with bright eyes.  
 **-But that is not a spell or a line of investigation of the first battalion, I developed that as a weapon of use "alternative" to conventional.-  
** -Ahh ... So, can't you show me that? -  
 **-It would be unfair for the twins to show you a tier five without giving you the foundations of the previous tier. I also told you that I would give the winner a first battalion teaching.-  
** -But, then, what could you give me that it would be useful if it wasn't the bright cannon? -  
 **-I have seen that you already use solid air walls compressing the gas particles and reinforcing the links to make them as hard as steel. I could give you the next level of that line.-** Georgie's eyes shone with emotion even more when I mentioned that part.  
-Yes, please.- Excited nod.  
 **-Well then…-**

I told her about the excitation of the particles when they are in the state to which they are subjected when they are part of a "wall" of solid air. And without waiting for my suggestion it occurred to her to use it to enclose enemies in a vessel in which the rays bounce inside jumping from one wall to another due to the immense potential difference between them. Then I suggested that if she closed the air container completely and emptied it of air, the rays would become laser or plasma that shatter the enemies trapped inside.

The theoretical class lasted a few hours, I continued teaching the class while we ate.

When we finished eating we moved to the next point, rather I simply went in the direction in which the enemies escaped.

We started walking south, again south ... This time I would not have to go to Romagna.

It did not take long until we saw signs of the enemy, the terrain began to become difficult and the progress began to slow down. The landscape changed to mountains, an ideal place for a defensive post. Indeed, on top of a rocky mountain was a neuroi fortress with flying enemies of the same type as those who had fled from the previous fortified point. A sweep showed me that they really were the same ones who fled from our previous position. This time do not wait for the recognition of the area, ending air support would give us some advantage. I drew my FLAK again and completely emptied the loader and the remaining flying enemies were destroyed, the next thing that happened is that the world turned red.

 _ **Shit, I'm dead.  
**_ _Not yet, look at your side._

I looked and saw how Georgie had deployed her shield in time to cover me with the miasma ray that would surely have ended my life.

 **-Thanks Georgie. If it wasn't for you now it would be a mark on the ground.-**

She simply smiled and we all assumed combat positions.

The top of the mountain was not fortified with the neuroi material but was completely covered with turtles and too many defensive turrets planted every few meters to get a super effective defensive cord.

This structure must have looked quite similar to the ziggurat type with which Anabuki Kommandant had to fight just before the official formation of her squadron under the wing of the Witch-Corps.

I announced a second round of competition for teachings and the battle resumed with renewed aggressiveness.

Georgie presented her newly acquired knowledge in the form of new attack spells.

She formed small dusts of solidified air in which he caught certain turtles and then ran an electric current in the form of a voltaic arc from dome to dome but did not seem very effective against enemies based on silica.

The twins observed Georgie's new and failed spell and activated the combination attack that they already show me in Britannia but that they had never been able to use in combat.

They formed several crystals with ice of different refraction index and created a powerful laser cannon using the sun rays condensed in a single beam. Then they released the sunbeam over the groups of enemies.

The solar death beam had such enormous energy potential that it melts the rock and evaporates the plants that stood in its way.

They moved the crystals to alter the trajectory of the beam of death light throughout the mountain until Tommy fell to the ground of mental exhaustion, then the crystals he was maintaining dissolved in the air and the lightning is divided into hundreds of small and less powerful rays that randomly hit the surface of the earth calcining and even melting everything they touched until his sister realized what had happened and ran to help her brother, who had fallen right in front of the enemy.

Georgie switched from attack spells to firing his cannon and also ran to cover the fallen comrade with his shield.

For my part I could not do anything that was not supposed to immediately end the battle.

 _ **Karen, give me real-time detection long enough to cover the entire area occupied by the enemy, then filter everything that is not neuroi and remove it from the mental image and finally point me to the nuclei of the detected enemies.  
**_ _Buhh ... Many requests in no time.  
_ _ **You can not do it?  
**_ _I didn't say that, you already have it. What do you think to do?  
_ _ **Do you remember the only attack lightning spell I learned in Hamburg?  
**_ _Yes, but there are many enemies.  
_ _ **Well, I will execute one for each objective and launch them simultaneously.  
**_ _Okay… just don't die.  
_ _ **I will not, I may fall unconscious but as it will have ceased to be a busy area it does not matter much.**_

As I requested, all the forms of all the enemies in range began to be drawn in my mind; turtles, recon, turrets and something on top of the mountain.

Using the coordinate system that I was forced to develop so that the wind blow did not explode on my face, I set all the targets and loaded the lightning spell in each of the locations. As the lightning spell was what I technically used to boost the railgun right now, performing many will only impact mana spending and possibly some level of mental exhaustion. But it surely won't cause me to "shut down" because of excessive heat in the brain. Possibly. Certainly. Maybe.

Then, without thinking much about the consequences, I ran all the spells at once and felt the mana drain, a sudden and excessive mana drain that could cause permanent damage to an individual, so Karen activated my second mana center to avoid it. .

Neither of them wanted me to know what happened to Yoshi at the end of the second season.

The spell was super effective, at least I could see that thanks to the detection spectrum of active sonar because I fell to my knees and my vision clouded, I also lost track of time for some time.

When I regained my sight and the notion of time I could see the colors of the sunset in the sky.

He was lying on a soft soft surface. Grass?

Then, as if I had remembered something important to do, I jumped to my feet and looked around.

The brothers were smiling at me as if something funny had happened. Being semi-conscious isn't funny, so I turned around to see where Georgie was.

The aforementioned girl was on the floor with the units out of her legs and sitting on the grass just at the point where I was only a few moments ago.

I do not know how to respond to this "attack", I can only think of putting distance between them.

Georgie seems surprised, she is just sitting there, on the floor doing nothing; from his position I deduce that he was on his lap.

 **-I was sleeping in your lap? -  
** -Yes, is it a problem for you, sir? - Georgie is still surprised, me too. No, it is more, I am confused. Because of Sybilla's cushioning of emotions, my brain cannot process youth situations that occur to me from time to time.

 _But don't worry about that, Georgie seems like a determined girl who knows what she wants. If you don't know or can't decide; Let her do it for you. I already told you it was good "waifu material"  
_ _ **If it wasn't for you, I could understand and process these situations.  
**_ _Nor could you fight properly, this ability is not deactivated and activated when you want.  
_ _ **I thought you could, as you did in Hamburg.  
**_ _No, it was only your imagination.  
_ _ **Ok...**_

This little conversation with Sybilla put me in a situation.

It was already getting dark and we were not going to move forward at night considering that we could reach our goal tomorrow and that we had spent a lot of mana and used many energies and forces in today's advance.

After apologizing, several times, with my team for my fainting. And to make sure everyone was in order. We camped in a clearing we saw when we were recognizing the surroundings, near the now besieged mountain.

We slept each in his sleeping bag, well the twins slept together; like brothers; I hope. The situation was becoming somewhat strange.

 **. . .**

The next morning we set off again to take the checkpoint. We had only one day left to take it, if we did not get it today we would have the support of the army that was coming here but neither would they be able to protect themselves from most of the enemy's attacks.

We started immediately, after breakfast, cleaning and stuff.

In two hours we planted there. It was a fucking fortress. It was more worthy of a mmo video game than of a real war scenario. Seeing things like these make modern warfare go to the background.

* * *

 **Finally I want to apologize to my readers, a long time ago that I did not release a chapter but I have had a last few weeks of shit in January. With a project that we can't close. In the end and with a delay I did it.**

 **This project had me desperate, bitter and depressed. Now that we have closed it, I feel like writing again.**

 **That's it, well one last thing; Icy Clean: if you really want to see Malibu it shows signs of life.**


	43. Ch-41: Paris

Chapter 41: Paris.

 **It's been a long time since the last time. Again I apologize but the laziness and the move work have been maximum these last weeks.**

 **I'm already here with a new installment.**

* * *

Before us stood a super fortress worthy of a "final boss" from a video game of more than twenty hours.

Something so hardcore there was no point in her being here. If this was planted here to defend Paris during the inter-season period I couldn't imagine what would be waiting for us in Berlin when it was time to liberate it.

The structure of the enormous fortress resembled the ancient fortresses of the eighteenth century, with a star shape and overlapping triangles to achieve the largest attack surface at almost any angle. The only thing that differentiated it from those ancient fortresses was the peculiarity that the structure was partially raised from ground level, giving it a certain resemblance to a black fortress from the 40k universe.

Aside from the massive and impressive raised structure with enough attack surface to wipe the entire invasion force off the map if it were within range.

It was so fucking big and dense that I doubted a tier five could handle it, all without counting that trying to use more than fifty percent of your mana all at once can leave severe injuries, if you use more than seventy-five then you are likely to stay. useless for the rest of your life. And since I am not Yoshika, if I lose my magical capacity due to a totally unconscious and immature imbecility, I will not be able to regain magic even with my strange relative.

 **-It hurts that the "union" does not exist in this universe. Because some Katys could come in handy right now.-  
** -Yes, a couple of dozen would make our lives much easier.- Tommy agreed.  
 **-I can't think of another piece of artillery that can cause enough damage from enough distance to help us. What I would give for a TOPOL right now.-  
** -I think that a current artillery regiment would be enough. Any of the RA regiments could do the job.- Iona added.  
-Then why don't we just call the reinforcements?- Georgie chimed in.  
-That you have not understood "current"? None of the regiments ac ... Oh, I see. I meant the modern regiments of our time.- Iona came to realize her own mistake on her own.  
-Are you implying that the British forces will not be sufficient for this task?- Georgie inquired with an exasperated air.  
-Not at all. I am not suggesting anything. I simply state a fact.- Iona replied dryly and curtly.  
 **-Girls, stop the discussion. We need ideas to figure out a plan against that thing- I argued while pointing to the huge neuroi fortress with both hands.-** That thing is so big that if someone approaches and shoots with all attack zones on one side it will pulverize the attacker even with a shield. **-So, any ideas? -  
** -I think we don't have enough information. Did you forget what happened by attacking the fortified neuroi on the mount? -Georgie asked with an intellectual air.  
 **-And what do you suggest? To obtain information we must approach and that thing will open fire against anything that comes near it.-  
** -Don't you remember my inherent magic?- Georgie replied visibly upset.  
-What about you? You never told us you had one.- Iona cut seeing that the conversation was becoming an argument between two.  
-Sister. Just because she can hide her being and presence is not a trained skill. Don't you remember that he was even able to hide from Erik's sonar? - Tommy intervened.  
 **-If that's true, you're a bit of a rare recognition unit.-** I never saw or heard about a Churchill VII doing recon. The store was huge and very noisy.  
-I can do it, let me try,- Georgie replied with a determination glint in her eyes.

I held her gaze until I had to give in. **-I get it. But try not to be seen, as soon as you notice that you are no longer safe, come back to us.-** She nodded, turned around and, as soon as she broke the line of sight with my eyes, her signal became somewhat diffuse in the mental image of the sonar and continued to blur as he walked away until it finally disappeared.

-Well, it is going to be true that it can trick my sonar and disappear.- With such a high camouflage and concealment ability, it could either make unpleasant ambushes to the enemy or reconnaissance of medium and short distance. Now I wonder if her ability would also circumvent the vigilance of Sanya or Oberstleutnant Wilcke, would it be at least curious to see her playing hide and seek with that type of witch.

-Do you think it will be alright?- Iona asked with a worried tone.  
 **-I don't know Iona. Maybe. -** Her concern seemed to increase with those words. **-Ohh. Sorry Iona, I didn't expect you to look for conciliatory words, you know well that I'm not good at that kind of thing. But I can't lie to you, apart from why I don't know how to do it right, because I would not forgive myself for giving you false hopes.-** I was going to add something else but with the inept social ability I would only ruin it more.  
-No, it doesn't matter. You're right, you didn't know that facet of Georgie; you could not know the extent of his ability. In fact no one could, we have known each other for just over three months and Georgie the last two. - Iona replied affectionately.  
-Don't bother yourself anymore, sister. Neither knew how things could turn out. In fact, in my opinion, they have already been going too well. - replied pessimistic Tommy.

It was curious to see how despite being twins and genetically almost the same, the twins were actually very different.

We waited and waited almost an hour for Georgie to return, always attentive to the environment; for she could always return at full speed, possibly fleeing from enemies if they detected her.

Two hours had passed since Georgie left and he had already started cleaning my weapons, starting with the MG-42 he had; I was mounting it again when Georgie reappeared in my sonar. I smiled slightly and Iona reacted to this gesture.

-She will be right back? How did it go?-  
 **-How do you want me to know if it hasn't arrived yet?-  
** -I thought that the sensitivity of your sonar allowed you to see from a distance as if you were in front.-  
 **-Generally yes, but Georgie I always notice her blurred until she is very close.-  
** -Then it only remains for us to wait for it to arrive, so patience, sister.- Tommy reassured his already nervous sister about the imminent arrival of our unexpected explorer.

We waited a few minutes for him to reach our position and I noticed by the way of approaching our checkpoint, that he wanted to play.

 **-Tommy, Iona; hide behind those rocks and bushes. Georgie wants to approach cautiously, probably giving us a scare. We will hide and scare her. -** The twins agreed and occupied their positions in total silence and in the most cautious way possible; in fact, if I didn't have my sonar, they would have completely disappeared.

We waited a few more minutes for Georgie to appear at the makeshift camp.

She looked confused, it was noticeable that she expected someone to be in the camp. She looked both ways and after briefly scanning the surroundings she approached the position where the twins were hiding. She circled the large stone to see what was on the other side, at which point the twins surrounded the stone but on the opposite side, leaving a visibly surprised Georgie who looked confused at the opposite side of the stone hoping to find someone but not seeing anyone.

As soon as the two twins turned around hopelessly and using their synchronicity they jumped on both sides of the armored witch shouting.

The attacked witch deployed her scared shield as she screamed in terror and tried to hit her alleged attackers with the butt of her cannon.

The result was funnier than it seemed because of a powerful stockade she sent Tommy several meters away and crushed Ipna to the ground.

 _Never mess with a "britannian lady". Hahaha.  
_ _ **I see, I think I am not going to repeat the experience as the twins and I will appear slowly and visibly so that it does not hit me.  
**_ _It reminded you of the fox witch who tried to kill you, right?  
_ _ **Yes, that's why I prefer to avoid repeating stories.  
**_

Doing as I told Sybilla, I appeared in the clearing. Trying not to seem too sudden so as not to be the target of a new attack. With hands extended at chest height to lower the threat level. Georgie reacted to the new stimulus but when she realized my identity she seemed to come to her senses and retracted her shield when she concluded that the enemy she was holding was not what she thought.

Then she seemed to notice something. -Ohh no. Tommy.- Georgie ran to where Tommy fell. - You're good? Sorry Tommy. - She turned to us. Iona stood up and I rushed to her side to help her get up and check her condition - Sorry guys, I didn't know it was you. Just try to give you a little surprise. But I didn't tell you I wasn't good with surprises. -Then she stood with her hands on her hips looking at Tommy from above. Tommy got up and dusted himself off.

-Nothing happens Georgie, we are to blame for trying to make a joke like this in a moment like this.- Tommy explained still sore from the blow that sent him over a hundred meters.  
-Yes, we're sorry about the joke. Sorry Georgie.- Iona apologized as she also got up from the floor in pain like her brother. -The only one who hasn't apologized is Erik,- Iona added, looking up at me.  
 **-I really wasn't going to scare her at any time, so ...-** I tried to sneak away.  
-No, now you are not going to run away from this one. You were the one who said that Georgie wanted to play and that we hide. - Iona argument.  
 **-Well ... -** I was scratching my chin in a suspicious pose and "totally conceals gives".  
-It is true. You're the only one who might have noticed me approaching. That was my main idea, I apologize.- Georgie admitted.  
 **-Bah. It's the same. What is the Georgie report? What have you seen?-  
** -When after spending hours observing the monumental enemy I have come to the conclusion that it is the union of seven independent enemies. On the one hand it is good because we can wear down the fortress little by little but on the other hand it is not so good because after destroying one of the enemies we would still have another six to defeat.-

We deliberated for a while longer until we came to the conclusion that we should destroy the enemy in front of us even if it was little by little to avoid time running out, and if at the end when the bulk of the army arrived there was still an enemy, they can you help us. We calculated that we could destroy four of the seven before the reinforcements arrived, then with the support of the artillery and the witches brought in at the landing we should be able to destroy what was left.

So we hatched a guerilla war plan through the town's sewers, the few that were still entire, through which we will brutally attack by carrying out lightning attacks; attacking, destroying the target if possible and quickly retreating over our position to attack from another angle. So on until we defeat one of the superimposed enemies and decide to attack the tunnels or finish them all.

Again, we form groups of two people; This time we formed segregated couples, that is, Tommy and I on the one hand and Georgie and Iona on the other. Boys and girls separated.

It might seem like the optimal grouping was again for the twins to be together but if we needed synchronicity to attack the enemy simultaneously from different angles it would be best to use the twins and their strange ability to synchronously attack both groups perfectly.

We calculated that with my active sonar, Georgie's ballistic calculation capabilities and the timing of the twins we will be able to fire at different enemy cores from different angles to neutralize each unit in two or three rounds.

All without taking into account that we would have to keep ourselves safe between shots and avoid being hit.

We started moving towards the first "peak" of the fortress, for some reason the enemy thought that placing the core at the end of the "wing" was safer than putting it behind the protection of the multiple layers of armor, well it was probably put there to anticipate the effect of the experience of his enemies; They will look for the nucleus in the best protected area. But obviously they must be unaware that there are people who can see the nucleus directly, like me, or they probably do, but they will know that the probability of finding a person with these qualities is slim. Or not. Surely we will never know, nor is I going to ask them if humanity ever learns how to communicate with them because my mission is to destroy them all and trying to talk to them would make my mission much more complicated.

Neurois are after all like the Nazis, you are not going to worry about those minutiae, you are just going to go out there to kill as many as you can without looking back.

-Ehh ... Erik, go back to earth.- Tommy looked at me with a mixture of dismay and curiosity; I had evaded myself again with my own thoughts.  
 **-Sorry Tommy, I was deep in my thoughts ... -  
** -Yes, I've already noticed. What were you thinking about? To all this.- He asked with curiosity and all the dismay dissipated.  
 **-Well, it may sound strange to you, but I think I miss the perverted Tanuki.-**

Tommy made a funny face. - How can you say that? That girl is not normal.-

 **-Yes, but I know her from before and for longer than you.-  
** -Anyway, I'm not going to delve into the matter. Now I don't care what you think anymore.- Tommy replied disappointed.

On the one hand I had lied to him, but the fact is that after thinking about my old squad a strange feeling of nostalgia invaded me.

 _Wait, I'll fix that ... Is that it, better? Now you can focus on combat without external concerns.  
_ _ **Thanks Karen, but don't do that very often, I don't want to forget them.  
**_ _Understood, but now focus on the mission._

Immediately I started and Tommy and I entered the sewers of this freeen… Galian town.

The first round of shots was the toughest, and of course, as we hadn't tried this tactic yet we weren't really sure we would hit the target with it or they would kill us all after the first try.

We went out to the warehouse of a store in the village located below ground level, we went up the stairs and without saying a word or waiting for anything we shot at the place where we knew the nucleus was. The firing of my StuH and that of Tommy's 75mm cannon hit just half a second before the girls, very often one after another.

The idea was to use the powerful explosive charge of my 10.5 against the armor, then Tommy's cannon fragmented the internal armor allowing two consecutive 77mm shots to reach the core and destroy the neuroi.

Without waiting to see the result, I grabbed Tommy and ran to the security offered by the underground warehouse.

Soon we heard a small muted detonation and the noise made by hundreds of thousands of ceramic fragments or rubble hitting the ground and the roofs of the town's streets. The operation seemed to have been a success.

Then we received a transmission from the girls asking that we wait a bit for her to catch her breath; for they had remained to see the result and how the enemy had received miasma fire. Luckily Georgie does have a shield to protect herself and they were able to escape safely.

After scolding the girls for not following the plan and exposing themselves to danger, we continued to destroy the "peaks" of the fortress. Four more and we finish them all.

Now the bottom and top were left. The lower one could still be destroyed using a tactic similar to the one we use for pickaxes, but the upper part ... Our weapons simply did not reach enough range to destroy the last core.

We started with the same tactic, but since the enemy is not stupid as much as it may seem, something totally unexpected happened. The nucleus began to move inside the enormous neuroi towards the best sheltered areas, making its destruction impossible; for the moment.

This caused us to have to think of alternatives. So Georgie came up with the idea of using the twins as a distraction due to their perfect coordination and while the two of us used charged shots with our magic cannons to destroy the neuroi's body completely. It was not efficient but it was effective, tremendously effective.

Then we started the massive attack of magic artillery on the neuroi, the idea was to destroy only the opposite part of the body that it was in and, gradually, get to where the nucleus was in order to try that it could not "escape" because there was no path.

We begin the attack with the expected brutality. As soon as the twins left the safety of the sewers they began to receive fire, but after Georgie and I fired the first cannon shots, the neuroi seemed to focus his attention on us, we seemed to him a more dangerous target; That's right.

After exhausting almost all the existing ammunition and covering ourselves with the existing covers and Georgie's shield, we managed to destroy the main body of the neuroi thanks to a precise shot by Iona at the exposed core. The top neuroi continued his artillery sieges against Georgie and me, a moment subtly exploited by Iona. Now the upper neuroi was alone, he was also flying or rather levitating.

The latter was a real challenge, as we had no idea how to reach it and time was running out, we could already hear in the distance the tanks and vehicles were arriving.

* Here the combined air command of the Witch Corps. Do you need any help, girls? * A youthful female voice called over the radio.

 **-Ignore her, this objective is ours. If they want a piece of the glory that would have come sooner.-  
** \- Of course. The cake has already been distributed and they are late for the party. - A tired or almost exhausted Georgie answered but with the determination not to yield the objective to any newcomer.

The twins nodded in agreement with Georgie's words. **-Well, it's time for a railgun with magic ammunition. That they arrive early enough to see the fireworks but late enough that the result is inevitable.-**

I started charging static electricity around my barrel and created an "extension" of my barrel just on the other side of the muzzle. The same crystal structure as always but this time it would be of a higher caliber.

Then I loaded magic into the bullet and cannon as Georgie deployed her shield to keep the deadly rays from the neuroi fortress from reaching me.

The roaring sound of the aerial strikers only approached.

When I was sure that the explosion would be powerful enough so that the core despite being able to escape would receive deflagration through the internal chambers, then and only then did I shoot, discharging almost all the remaining mana from my reserves causing the vision to It will cloud me and my legs will fail me.

Even so, I could see how the colossal neuroi exploded, at which point Georgie passed out and I, using my last strength, placed myself in front and parapeted. Use my hands to shield the face. Hundreds of shrapnel crystals hit my armor and the unprotected parts of my body. As soon as the strange rain Via ceased I fell to my knees, covered by my own blood and with a painful pain in my hands. They were shattered.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a different place and with a different ceiling.

 **-Again? How many times am I going to wake up in a strange place? -  
** -You are awake.- A woman dressed in a khaki jacket was next to me.- I am Colonel Dona Strait of the Liberion army and I can tell you that you will surely be decorated for your bravery.-  
 **-I don't want medals, I just want to see all the reduced neurois nothing.-** My head hurts. I went to massage my temple with my fingers when I saw that my hands were completely bandaged.  
-You were lucky, your magic began to heal your wounds before we arrived. If you were a normal person you would not have survived.- The witch responded to the inquisitive grimace that I must have made when seeing my bandaged hands.  
 **-If I were a normal person I would have died long ago.-  
** -True. May I ask you a question, Captain?-  
 **-Sure.-  
** -Why didn't you just deploy the shield? You could have defended yourself much more effectively with your shield.-  
 **-I did not know that the shields weakened with the fatigue of the user. It is simple, I do not use a shield, I have no familiar, so I cannot fly or deploy shields. The witch of my squad fell unconscious and the fragment rain was imminent, what else could I have done to cover her?-**

The witch Liberian looked at me incredulously. -But if you don't have a shield, what do you do on the front? Aren't you afraid of dying?-

 **-What am I doing here? To fight. And everyone is afraid of death but if things are done well there is no chance for death.-  
** -You are clearly affected, I will let you rest.- The Liberian simply could not process what she had said and used the excuse to let me rest to get away.

After a few more hours, I left the makeshift field hospital to meet my team.

Thankful Georgie did not part with me.

One of the generals I met in the conference room of Britannia's underground bunker gave me steel gauntlets as thanks for my effort and to cover the ugly scars that now ran down the skin of my hands.

They were a better medal than a medal proper, as they attested to the performance of being in a tough battle but at the same time served more than just adorning my uniform.

As soon as we were all fully recovered we went with the bulk of the army to retake Paris.

It was a surprisingly short and enjoyable eighty kilometers, all the more so given the slow pace of these WWII transports and the fact that he was used to road vehicles easily exceeding seventy kilometers per hour.

We arrived in Paris; the city of love, the churches and I don't know what more bullshit; at about eight in the afternoon. By the time we arrived, the coalition air witches had taken care of almost every enemy. And it was not surprising because with the fortress destroyed, all its drones fell with it, leaving the city partially deserted. Only the "autonomous" neuroi populated its streets.

But the aerial witches ahead of the transport column to destroy as many surviving enemies as they encounter.

As soon as we arrived we disembarked and thanks to my sonar we soon found enemies and we entered into combat with them.

By midnight the city was ours.

A short celebration took place around the banks of the Seine. I was sitting on a curb outside the riverbank looking at the soldiers partying and sharing drinks rather than knowing where they had found. They shared drinks and danced to an imaginary melody with witches who were in the closest age range to those soldiers.

 **-I'm going to sleep guys. I know what you are going to say but or I am very partying and alcohol no longer makes sense to me. I am also tired. I will be at a point where the field can be well controlled but it is far enough from the "party" to let me sleep.-** Before waiting for an answer, I turned off the radio for the first time in a long time, then I directed my eyes towards the strange and the city's iconic steel tower.

After discovering that the electricity was not flowing and therefore there would be no elevators, I had to climb the hundreds of steps to the first floor of the tower, I found a more or less covered place from which you could see the area of the river well where they were all celebrating.

I did all my "before bed" chores and just lay on the floor, covered by the sleeping bag, a; of course; sleep.

* * *

 **A long time has passed since the last chapter. I have been very busy with a very heavy project. Also with the work at home issue I now spend more hours at work. And with all this because I had no desire to write after finishing work. In fact my motivation to return to write has come after discovering a novel fiction writer who could be described as a follower.**


	44. Ch-42: Discovering Secrets

Chapter 42: Discovering Secrets

 **Another small arch closes. We move on to the inter-season season.**

* * *

I was having a great dream, the kind where you feel so good you don't want to wake up. So real, so vivid. I was walking calmly through the countryside, a beautiful green field of grass that extended as far as the eye could see, with a beautiful landscape of snowy mountains; surrounding what looked like a valley; in the distance. It seemed like my homeland, my real homeland, no. I recognize that mountain; it's Suomus; Some part of me had already got used to this world and designated Suomus as my home, even if it wasn't.

Something hit my foot, I looked down and there was nothing to trip over, no rocks or root balls; Then I felt myself rising from the ground despite standing, and on the ground a feeling of weightlessness invaded me and soon I stood on tiptoe and then took my feet off the ground. A breeze caressed my face, the breeze grew stronger and stronger until it entered my eyes, which made me squint to glimpse a figure in front of me; Was it blowing hard against my face? Then I began to slowly and lazily open my eyes, even with tears in my eyes to find myself face to face with a stranger. I widened my eyes in surprise.

I tried to focus to try to recognize the person in front of me, when I finished focusing and trying to remember I came to the conclusion that this person was the same person who had praised me in the makeshift field hospital after I passed out trying to cover Georgie from shrapnel rain.

Then it dawned on me that my impression of rising off the ground while dreaming was not so wrong, was the veteran witch had lifted me almost a meter off the ground. She was standing on her two huge air units, which is why she was now to be just over two meters above ground level and I was without my units and this young body was barely height one and seventy. Of course, there was also the fact that my body was just over sixteen years old and the girl must been around twenty.

Her magic must have given her a great deal of strength, for it seemed as if she were lifting me effortlessly.

I finally decided to open my mouth to demand the reason for my early awakening.

 **-What happens? Enemy attack? -  
** -No, nothing like that,- the witch replied as she continued to keep me on the wing so that we could look at each other face to face.  
 **-So why do you keep lifting me off the ground, and why have you woken me up?-  
** -General Galland called on the radio and you did not answer her.- The witch answered neutrally, still holding me. Then I remembered that I had turned off the radio after announcing that I was going to sleep.  
 **-And did you come up here just to come looking for me?-  
** -I had nothing better to do and was curious to see if you slept like a normal person.-  
 **-Why would you sleep strangely? Is there a different way to sleep than to lie down and close your eyes, Liberian?-  
** -I have never seen a wizard in the army and I was curious, Karlslander,- she replied annoyed by the denotation of her country of origin.  
 **-Why? In your country is it not normal for magic users to access the army together? -** I asked curiously, this was the first time that someone under forty years of age seemed to have seen a living wizard and I had the urgent need to know a little more about my peers; even if they were from another country.  
-Wizards are normally much weaker than witches. And most have no familiar; like you, so in the army they do not have as much room as women. - The woman answered with a shrug and, with it, raising another centimeter.  
 **-Could you, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, get down on the ground?-  
** -Ehh ... - The woman seemed to realize, finally, that we had had the whole conversation with her, still keeping me off the ground. -Sure, sorry.- I had not realized. - She lowered me without any softness to the ground. She directly released me, and I fell abruptly to my own feet. -Sorry, you look like my little brother. I used to pick him up when I was still on the mainland.-  
 **-Understandable, if you are the older sister. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get dressed and equip the units. I'll go down to ground level as soon as I'm ready.-**

The woman nodded and activated her units, as soon as she did a huge blizzard formed around her and gracefully and slowly took flight and then moved away from the platform on the first floor of the tower and shortly afterwards went down to ground level, there Other witches with units similar to her awaited her; probably her teammates.

As soon as she made landfall I started dressing and getting ready. In a few minutes it was fully equipped again. Then I just jumped over the platform railing, it was the easiest and fastest way to go down. As I went down I could see how the witches waiting downstairs changed their faces. The colonel paled and hurried to catch me in flight, a slight side wind blow allowed me to avoid her incoming trajectory, then I stopped the fall in the same way that I was already used to going down from high places.

And the last two meters without assistance; to increase the drama of my "entry in scene".

 **-Well, I'm here now,-** I announced to the still incredulous witches. **-Where have you set up the radio tent?-  
** -This way, captain.- I was guided by the witch who seemed to be the first to come out of her stupor.

I followed the witch to the bridge in front of the tower, where they had decided to set up the logistics, radio and command tents.

On that bridge there was; among other things; tents with a red cross painted on the canvas, tents with long improvised tables with planks on fuel drums that served as dining rooms to the soldiers who still had breakfast with tears around their eyes, tents with huge tables with lots of maps and aerial photographs of what must have been the next move, tents full of what appeared to be officers from different places and armies arguing with each other and, already in a corner, they had set up the radio tents around the electricity generators and a huge tower that seemed be made of wood joined together with nails and the strange statue of the bridge with wires; It probably came here with the idea of taking advantage of the height of the statue and not having to make the tower taller, and thereby using resources on it that could be used elsewhere.

Karlslander radio was by far the largest.

 _ **You have to see how the Germans like brutalism and big things.  
**_ _Yes, in fact they are very similar to their counterparts in your world.  
_ _ **I don't think it was necessary to have such a large radio, it is as if they wanted to compete in everything with the Liberians.  
**_ _It is the same in fact. They are the two great world powers and they are not at war, so they must demonstrate their superiority in another way.  
_ _ **It is a great stupidity as well as an unnecessary expense of resources. We are all supposed to be allies. An enigma machine and a receiver would have been enough to dock with the Liberion transmission system. Much cheaper and just as effective.  
**_ _But then the Liberians could monopolize the radio.  
_ _ **Ahh yes. I forgot that there are fools everywhere. To all this, why have I dreamed of Suomus? You have nothing to do with it, do you?  
**_ _It can, I need you to get used to this world. Since; you know; You will not be able to return to your Earth, and I wanted to make this planet your new home.  
_ _ **I will never forget my true home, whatever you do. I have assumed this responsibility and I am here to fulfill it. But I can't forget that I really don't belong in this world. And what will happen to the twins? Will they be able to return?  
**_ _Probably not. They will have to get used to this world too. But something tells me that by the end of the war you will all be well received in the respective counterparts of your countries of origin.  
_ _ **So when the war is over, will I have to cross the Pyrenees?  
**_ _We have already discussed it, now you are Karlslander. Look, we arrived at the tent, there was a technician waiting with headphones and the microphone._

I disconnect the plug from my laryngophone and headphones and offer it to the waiting technician to connect with Frau Katze.

 **-Here, connect this to the radio, I like that the conversations with the remote control are private.-** I tell the technician while I offer him that connector and point to the huge radio.  
-Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann.- The technician responds. While turning to the bulky radio equipment and disconnecting some cables. Then he gets up and goes to the back of the tent and after a few seconds he comes back with some cables that he connects in the same place where the headphones and the microphone were connected, and then I approached the other end of those cables and so I can connect mine to the huge radio.

I connect the cables and hear a static snap from the connection established between the hardware. Then I hear muffled voices, and in the distance from people I don't recognize, Galland must be using the microphone of his radio station instead of a discreet laryngophone like me.

 **-Frau General, this is Erik. What was the reason for your call? -  
** -What, do I need a compelling reason to want to contact my combat units?- Frau Galland sounded truly annoyed. Waiting for me must not be something she was used to doing.  
 **-Well ... The truth is that I don't know. I would only call to give orders or receive reports.-  
** -Reports… Are you still writing reports? - Frau asked without question.  
 **-Of course Frau. Every night and without fail.-  
** -Very well I will read them all when I return. Now I need you to listen carefully.-  
 **-I understand Frau, but after this I don't think I'll go back to that horrible country.-  
** -You will go where you are ordered,- Frau replied dryly and curtly. - Now the mission. We need you to go to Versailles to investigate the origin of a certain control module for a certain air unit. I do not know if you understand me.-  
 **-Perfectly, Frau.-**

-Then, when you have finished investigating and collecting evidence, you will go to Metz, where you will join the Fallschirmjager deployed by Karlsland to finish expelling the neurois from the Gallic ground. You have one month to fulfill both objectives. As soon as the month is up, you can enjoy a three-month permit.- Her tone changed from total seriousness to a playful and somewhat joking voice. - Ahh, and when you get to Metz ask for the postal mail to your name and rank. You have a little surprise.-The mocking tone left an impression on me, as if the surprise was not going to be to my total liking.

 **-Verstanden, Frau General.-**

After my answer, a static click sounded louder than the last. And the technician announced that the transmission had ended.

Then I moved away from the radio area and reconnected the peripherals to my own radio to call my troops and to gather under the tower, which served as a shelter for me the night before, to give them the new orders.

Then I went to the shadow of the tower to wait for my little battalion, accompanied by the witch who woke me up and her three companions.

Some time later and after a long and uncomfortable silence in which no one dared to raise their voices or start a conversation, my companions arrived, first Georgie and then the twins. Only a few seconds separated them.

I waited for them to form and got up from the floor where I had waited patiently sitting.

 **-Very well troops, we are going to Versailles. Frau Katze's orders.-  
** -What are we going to do there?- Tommy asked with curiosity in his eyes due to the announcement of the new mission.  
 **-I'll reveal it to you when we get there-** I replied with a shrug.  
-Can't you tell us now?- Georgie asks.  
 **-Have you ever seen one of those folders that says "for your eyes only"? Well, the folder that Frau Katze must have been reading must have been one of those, but since it was not here in person, she gave me the orders due to a secure radio channel. Therefore, if she owed so much security, it is our duty to follow the example and continue to maintain confidentiality. Now let's march, then we will have to go north and we technically have little time for both missions.-  
** -We can escort you to both destinations.- announced the colonel who woke me up.  
 **-No, you will stay here and receive your own orders, if Frau Katze has not ordered them to come it is because they are not supposed to. I appreciate the gesture but this is as it should be. I am sorry.-  
** -No, you're right, I get it captain. Good luck in your missions. And try not to die. - The colonel replied in a cordial way and ended in a joking tone.  
 **-I try that on every mission, but the enemy thinks otherwise and on top of that the command always finds a way to get them to kill us in a more creative way.-** I blurted out sarcastically, paraphrasing a certain character from a certain book of the black library.

We then took the road to Versailles, where the core of the warlock's control cylinder was believed to have been removed.

We follow the road along the river until we reach an avenue that, according to a sign (and google maps), would take us directly to Versailles. No idea what we were really looking for.

Frau Katze only told me to look for evidence of warlock research and development, but I really had no idea where to start. Luckily he had Sybilla and his search pulse. This could cause my brain to fry but it would also reveal all the information we might want to look for.

 **-Follow me, I have the route drawn in the "browser". We have to go to the center itself and then look for a large building that could contain a large number of people and material.-  
** -Ahh. In that case the palace could be a good starting point. Almost all the rooms and floors were normally closed to the public, but guided tours of the building and its beautiful gardens were organized. Father promised that when the war was over he would take me to see the gardens. It seems that today I will get ahead of him.- Georgie report.  
 **-Excellent Georgie, thanks for the information and the idea. We will go there. -** I equate my speed with the rest of my colleagues to talk to them without using the radio. **-Today we will go there to find what is probably the beginning of the Echelon. And it seems to me a good choice if you want to hide something.-  
** -Yes, in history classes we learned that this was a very very large building and if it was open to the public it would be easy to hide something there. You could argue that you would never hide something dangerous in a public building.- Iona explains.  
-Indeed sister. In fact, if the palace has a cellar as the fre... Gallians, the Gallians. It wouldn't be weird to think that I could was to have a bunker hidden around there.-  
 **-Good idea Tommy. Secret mission to the Echelon research and development bunker.-** I order pointing the index finger forward.  
-What will we do when we finish this mission? Will we rejoin the invasion forces in Paris?- Georgie asks curiously to anticipate the outcome of the current mission.  
 **-No, we will go to Metz to join the Karlslanders forces to seal the border and eliminate the last remnants of enemies in the north. But I did not want to announce the next mission until we finished this one so that you focus on the present.-  
** -Of course Erik. We'll look down under the rocks for any neurois evidence at the base of the Echelon. - Tommy announces with confidence.

We accelerate the step to arrive as soon as possible to the town, neighborhood? Anyway to that area.

As we got closer and closer to the palace, our view of what must have been a splendid palace grew, before the war, of course, now the walls that must have been pure calcium white were now a dull gray.

Despite the war he had been through, the building did not appear looted, only faintly run down.

The enormous palace, fenced by a heavy and resistant bronze and steel gate, still supported everything that had happened in these lands. I approach what looks like the door, a rusty chain and padlock keeping the gate closed. I hold the padlock with my new gauntlet sheathed hand, and applying pressure as I close my hand around it increases the concentration of mana in my hand. As a result, I hear a muffled rustling as my hand reopens bits of the padlock falling to the ground and I pull on one end of the chain to free the door from the bindings that kept it so long in that position.

Then he gently but forcefully pushed one of the gate leaves and after a few seconds the hinges creaked and squeaked to let the door swing to one side.

 **-And ... Open.-  
** -That's, as a minimum crime.- Georgie said scared.  
 **-Oh, come on Georgie, if by now you should not care what we do to fulfill the mission. Also, how did you want to access the palace without opening the door?-**

Georgie just kept silent. And then we all entered the palace courtyard. I ran a search pulse to try to find out if there was anything that could be useful on the first floor. Nothing, but in a huge room that seemed to be the kitchen there was a staircase that went down a few meters below ground level. A very promising starting point.

I guided my team to the aforementioned kitchen. Once there, I announced that we would divide into pairs like during the attack on the Chartres multiple fortress in order to maintain communication using the twins' ability since the radio would not work very well underground in the tunnels.

The ladder must go down to hell because the descent to the depths seemed eternal. We found out that Georgie did not like the dark, cold, deep and wet tunnels like this one we were in and that this was why during the assault on Chartres Fortress in the first attack they were targeted by enemy fire; Due to Georgie's reluctance to return to the tunnels the enemy was given time to set a target. Then she had to endure fear to preserve life in such a dangerous situation. Then she made Iona promise never to tell, but recent events had brought the secret to light.

We continued down the stairs and people who did not wear a skirt that covered half the unit activated the lights to illuminate the passage. Georgie seemed a little calmer but she was still gripping her magic cannon tightly as if she was willing to take down anything that dared surprise her now.

 **-Dudes, seeing the situation, I think it would be a very bad time to give Georgie a scare, so that you sign up and take away the desire, she is the only one who can deploy a shield and now also the one with the prepared cannon so do not try any nonsense, we are in a narrow tunnel and I would not like this to be my end, and more for such stupidity.-  
** -None of us had thought of something like that, right sister ...?- Replied Tommy.  
-Sure ... I don't know why you say it.- Her sister answered with a confident and mocking smile on her face.  
-Thanks, sir. Probably he would shoot at this moment, and at full power. - Georgie's answer made the twins see the gravity of the situation and seemed to behave.

We were still walking through the tunnels of the cold and dark Gallic cellar illuminated only by the headlights of our units. Soon we arrived at a large room with rows of barrels and shelves with bottles. The room was huge and, as if this were not enough, on both sides of the room there were a couple of side tunnels that lead to another place. It was then that I told my group that we would separate into pairs as advertised in the kitchen before going down here.

As soon as I announced that we were separated; Georgie began to tremble and, advised by Iona, she rolled up her skirt long enough until the lights of her unit were exposed, then she activated them herself.

Then we use the twins' special link to start the search operation.

We started looking the old way, after fifty minutes I got tired of looking in the dark I decided to launch a search pulse to finish realizing that the side tunnel they were looking for was indeed the place where the secret entrance to a forklift that lowered several more floors.

We meet the girls to announce the find, and try to go down the forklift shaft.

The entrance was hidden behind a false wall covered by one of those shelves with bottles, the twins coordinated with Georgie began to search throughout the room in control that opened the access hole to the forklift. I opted for a slightly more drastic but also much more effective solution.

Wait for my teammates to leave the room to extend their search for the access device to other areas of the tunnel to literally blow up the wall with a wind blow.

The twins came back scared and Georgie appeared on the threshold of the room with the cannon ready. Then they understood what had happened. Behind the huge gap was a pair of metal swing doors that must have belonged to the forklift system itself; They were very large doors, it was very obvious that this access was usually used to enter and remove not very current equipment from the complex.

Georgie helped me a little and we managed to open the access doors, a huge and vertical dark and deep tunnel down a few floors into the abyss.

Luckily the forklift drawer was down and the thick cables that raised and lowered it were visible from here, making the task of going down without killing yourself immensely easier.

To avoid Georgie's fear and the fact that the twins did not want to separate from each other I made the decision to go down myself first.

It just occurred to me that if I press the cable with my two units and activate the reverse while using the gauntlets to firmly grasp the cable, I may go down it more or less safely.

I held on tight to the cable and braided my legs against each other for better traction up or down, just as I planned.

Then I just dropped down, and started descending vertically, with the headlights of the units on. I can see inside the lift shaft as I go down. At some point I just touched something with the units and looking down I see that the end of the cable is here and just underneath is simply holding the forklift with the cable itself. I stand on the roof of the forklift, carefully, fearful that it may break from years of disuse or just rust and peek into the gap between the wall and the forklift, it's the top floor; from here I can see the floor of the forklift shaft.

Now I have to access the forklift and open its door to access the floor. It was easy, I found an opening that I could get in due to my small size. Once inside I only had to open the doors for which it was easier to destroy them, but I did not want to do it for fear of damaging what was on the other side. So I chose to cut one of the swing doors with a wind cut, I moved the edge across the door surface to cut a square entrance the size of an adult person; Enough so that we could access with the units equipped without having to bend down.

Before venturing to the new room, I told my colleagues and I assisted them during the descent, the worst part or the most difficult was when Georgie had to go down, she had to be calmly encouraged so that she would not be scared of the darkness of the hole. Once we were all together inside the forklift, gently pushed the cut steel plate so that everyone could see the other side of the room at once.

It was what looked like a reception and waiting room. It reminded me of the ones I saw during the Portal 2 game, only this one had no yacht posters, trophies, or red carpet.

Across the room were two doors, it could have made another pulse but it would have taken away the fun of discovering the secrets of a place that was supposed to be secret.

We spend the rest of the day searching for the place. In the end there were only eight rooms. One of them contained the generator room, which already had two groups, another was a kind of laboratory. There were also a few bedrooms, a few bathrooms, a dining room, and offices; some of them truly great.

In the end we decided to try to restore the electricity, it would not work, but at this point we lost nothing to try. We went to the generator room and saw that the starting system of the main engine was fried and rotten. However in the laboratory there was a device that, according to the documents; it transformed magic into electricity directly.

We couldn't use it to power the underground because it would force someone to stay here supplying electricity, but we could use it to start the generator motor.

After a few moments of experimentation and a little botch we managed to dock the engine, then we were lucky to find out who should activate the strange device.

How could it be otherwise I touched myself, applied mana to the device and the motor came to life purring at first and then roaring.

The lights came on, some exploded but many stayed on and we began to search in conditions for the subway.

At dinner time we met again in the dining room and put together all the pieces of information that we found separately.

Apparently this was Gallia's new technology research center that was dedicated to studying magic itself, but we also found that they studied neuroi. His studies went back to the time of the first crusade, a time that if I remember correctly about the history classes that Sybilla gave me when I arrived in this world, it was more or less during the first Karlslanders expeditions against what they called the Rätsel.

It coincided, at least in time. The research center's goal was to either control the neuroi or find an effective and efficient way to destroy it. With the discovery of their nuclei and the fact that if you destroy them you will destroy the entity itself they concluded that they needed a means to try to suppress and control the neurois.

The ultimate conclusion was that we discovered that the "control cylinder", the device in which the neuroi core was contained within the warlock, was designed at this institution.

We take all the documents and save them for delivery to Frau Katze when we see her in the future. Then we all went to sleep, well; I do not; I dedicated the necessary time to my daily chores and then if I went to sleep.

The next morning we used electricity to try to activate the forklift, which surprisingly managed to get us all up to the top floor without breaking. Then we went outside, closed the gate again, and wound the chain or what was left of it around the two gates, and left from there heading for the River Seine.

* * *

 **Gallia's liberation arch is almost closed, one more chapter and will be done.  
** **By the end of the arc I will write another interlude. Ask whatever you want and I will answer in that interlude before starting the next arc.**


	45. Ch-43: Surprise

Chapter 43: Surprise.

 **I have not received any messages about what you would like to know about the story or its characters. In fact no one has written anything about my fic to me.**

 **Don't be shy. Write what you want, you don't have to insult me either.**

* * *

We returned by the same road that took us to this district, until we reached the river; Then I thought there might be a better way to get to Metz. Town that Frau Katze had mentioned to be the place where we would give the last push to the land army of the neuroi, for that reason it should not be precisely near Paris.

I opened the browser once more and checked the straight line distance that separated us from Metz; almost two hundred and ninety-two kilometers, if the trip from Chartres to Paris was almost ninety and it took us all morning to get there, it would take us a week to reach Metze since there would almost certainly there be enemies in between.

If we add the possible skirmishes with the enormous distance we had to travel, it will take us at least a month, but Frau Katze had given us a month to complete the investigation mission, get to Metz and retake it and push the remaining neurois out of the border. We just didn't have time to do all of that. And knowing Frau Katze, I had surely already assured the fallschirmjager commanders that we would arrive in time and enough to join the front.

So I had to think of an alternative, the clearest was to find a way to cross the distance that separated us from our objective as quickly and stealthily as possible; the only one I could think of was to use the country's rivers and some roads when it suited us best to traverse the land at travel speed. But that had a clear obstacle; none of my companions knew how to execute any of the spells involved in the "travel form".

 _ **Sybilla, is it possible to connect directly to another supervisor?  
**_ _Not for you. What has occurred to you? I still don't have full access to all of your consciousness.  
_ _ **Take note. It is not possible for me, but what about you?  
**_ _For me yes, perfectly possible. In fact the three supervisors maintain a connection to communicate and maintain the times of the plan for the mission. What do you want to transmit?  
_ _ **Could you pass on all the basics of travel form spells to be "taught" to their linnet soldiers in the same way that you taught me languages?  
**_ _Don't call it that, it sounds really bad. They are soldiers but not linnet.  
_ _ **What would you call them, is it possible what I asked you?  
**_ _It is, you would have to prepare the communication channel because there is a lot of data; But it can. And I have already told you that the official term is "chosen" not linnet.  
_ _ **If it is a yes, hurry up and carry out the transmission of knowledge. My team should have learned all of that before, and in fact we should have crossed the English Channel without joining the invasion a long time ago. Learning it today will return us to a point in time for what is to come. This will come in handy.  
**_ _I agree but maybe you should explain what is going to happen, or do you want me to remind you of what it hurt to learn Karlslander?  
_ _ **Ugh. No, it's not necessary. I will notify you, but nothing I say will prepare you for the download of information.**_

 **-Let's see guys, let's stop for a moment.-  
** -Weren't we in a hurry to get to Metz?- Georgie asks.  
- **Yes but at the current speed we would not arrive even next month if we go on the roads so you are going to learn the basics of the way of traveling and, with this, we will go through the rivers until you can go no further, then we will go to the roads.-**

The twins jumped together and clasped hands while they were in the air.

-Yes! We will learn the travel form. Finally it is over taking eight hours to go from one place to another.- exclaims Tommy excitedly.  
-Right? We could even use the travel form to visit other distant countries. Can we go to Fuso? - Iona asks even more excited than her brother.  
 **-Yes but not today. Today I need you to calm down for a moment and sit down. Because today's session is going to be "intense" .-** I informed everyone making the quotation marks with my fingers.  
-What does that mean?- Georgie asks, somewhat irritated.  
 **-Do you remember the arrest we spent in that bunker in Britannia, as this could even hurt.-**

Georgie went pale, and sat up immediately, which made the twins follow her lead and sit on the floor as well.

 _ **There you have it. All yours, your turn.  
**_ _I think you should have told them directly.  
_ _ **It can, but it would have taken more than an hour for them to understand, however if your supervisor tells you it will only be a couple of seconds at most. Start the broadcast and have the supervisors explain what will happen.  
**_ _Aye aye, my captain.  
_ _ **Don't hesitate, Sybilla ...  
**_ _Hahahaha, I will continue doing it all your life; It is one of the few pleasures I have left.  
_ _ **As you like…**_

I lean against the stone railing platform of the bridge while I hope that the "extraction" of the lesson is not as painful as the discharge that my classmates will feel.

Before I get ready I watch Georgie open her eyes wide and the twins turn red like tomatoes as they hold hands and squeeze hard; I can hear some bones creak and I hurry to release them and have my hands caught in my gauntlets to avoid hurting each other.

The twins have more physical strength than they appear, my gauntlets are made of hardened steel and withstand the force but I can feel the pressure from their fingers. I turn to check Georgie's condition, she's tense and stiff as a plank; this situation lasts for a few more seconds, then Georgie begins to relax his posture and regain color.

For their part, the twins stop exerting pressure, Tommy has tears in his eyes and Iona's tears run down her cheeks.

 **-Sorry guys. But it was the only way to get it on time. Could you forgive me?-  
** -Only if you travel next to me while sailing on the Seine.- Georgie responds with renewed strength.  
 **-Of course, I see no problem.-** In fact, if I manage to lose all fear of navigating over the water that I had during my first then it is done. Wait for everyone to recover. **-Now we will go to the river and cross the city by the water, then we will turn off into a tributary; the Marne, and we will go up the river to a town called Recy, there we will take the road that leads to Metz. Since the neurois avoid water, practically all the way can be traveled without setbacks, then in the last stage of the road we may have to fight but it will be the odd quick skirmish like the ones we had when we jumped off the plane a week ago. I do not expect to break the barrier with you but if I achieve a decent speed of two or three hundred kilometers per hour, which will reduce our journey to two or three hours until we take the land route and then everything will depend on the number of enemies that we find before we get to Metz. Any questions?-**

Iona raised her hand and waited for me to give the word with a gesture. -It is the first time that we are going to use this spell or technique, could you not give us time to get used to it?-

-Yes, my sister is right, I don't think even you have thought about this technique and you have thrown yourself directly on a trip over the water without first testing the limits.- Tommy added agreeing with his sister.  
 **-Partly you are right and partly you are wrong Tommy. I did try it before taking the long trip but not as extensively as you think. In fact, I still don't know what the limit is. And I haven't been able to use it much lately to check the limit.-  
** -Then if you don't mind, I'll practice on the shore trying not to sink into the water.- Then he will have to keep his promise.- Georgie said a little nervous at the moment.  
 **-I have not promised you anything but I will shake your hand throughout the trip if that makes you feel calmer.-** I replied to Georgie making it clear that I was not going to commit to anything unusual but that I would be there to give her the support he needed .

Accompany my team to the riverbank to test the aquatic sustentation spell without sinking more than ten centimeters.

As expected Tommy and Iona managed it in just half an hour, of course, with all the theoretical basis that had been passed on to everyone. But it was normal, this kind of phenomenon is studied in the institute in our time; while at the time we were in today they may not even have taught us how to calculate square roots or the equation of the function of the second degree.

The twins had a broader and more stable theoretical base than Georgie, who was limited by her time.

 **-Come on, Georgie.-** Georgie looked at Iona who held her thumb up to reassure her. Georgie finally approached me. **-Think or remember when you pour fine sugar on the tea, if you spread it over the entire surface of the liquid it will keep floating but if you accumulate more than the account at one point everything will sink. It is the same principle. If you apply mana to the contact surface of your units you get the resistance of the water to increase and you will not sink in the water, in the river; for being of non-salty water; you will have to use more mana than in the sea. Salt improves buoyancy.-** I instructed Georgie with the calmest tone and the most didactic speech I could assemble.  
-I understand, it makes sense. I'll try. But take me by the hand, I don't want to sink.- Georgie replied with an embarrassed tone.  
 **-If you sink it will only be about ten centimeters of water, it is not as if you were going to drown in the river.-** I noticed a penetrating look behind me, when I turned I saw the twins looking at me very hard. Maybe I had overtaken her. Should I treat Georgie with more tenderness? I sighed. **-Okay, I'll take you from the hand if that calms you down and makes you focus better on your experimentation.-** Georgie's face soon lit up, although it didn't last long, because when I took her hand under her gaze and she blushed.

Georgie sank down to the first wheel of her unit as soon as she got into the water, I recommended that she watch me while I was performing the technique, and then I took off the gauntlets and held her hand so I could watch and feel the flow of mana in my Body. And so I could better understand the principle. She turned so red when I took her hand that I thought she had a fever.

I asked her to focus on hardening my voice a little. She closed her eyes and little by little the redness subsided until she was in her original skin tone, then she opened her eyes and her gaze was now of complete decision.

She tried again and only sank two centimeters into the water, she was definitely floating but still not good enough for a three hundred kilometer trip.

I asked her again to focus and try to ignore my behavior. I approached her from behind and grabbed her by the hips, then activated my own version of the spell but through her own; forcing the mana to go where it should.

When I parted Georgie tried it herself and she did it. Her face was one of complete happiness and illusion, like that of a child who passes a final exam after months of study.

When we were all ready we activated our respective forms of travel.

 **-Okay, guys, as we do not know what the maximum speed of each unit will be, we will try to stay together until we reach the maximum speed, then we equate ourselves to the slowest.-  
** -It's the same. We already know who will be the fastest and the slowest.- Iona intervened with a confident smile and looked at Georgie's huge units.  
 **-Oh yeah? Tell me then who occupy those positions if you see it so clearly.-  
** -It's normal.- Tommy answered giving himself an air of greatness.- My sister or I will be the fastest and Georgie the slowest.-  
 **-The first time I made a trip by sea they were a little more than four thousand kilometers and I traveled approximately half of them to Mach 4. Do you think you can overcome that speed?-** Tommy and Iona closed their mouths instantly. **-I said that we would go at the speed of the slowest, the slowest will be the one that cannot derive more energy from its units. It is normal that you think that it will be Georgie but not for wearing a churchill but because it is the only one that can use shields. Must I remind you that he can also perform reconnaissance work at the ninja level with her huge, heavy and noisy unit?-** That was a low blow but he couldn't let them belittle a component of the team, we each have different abilities; that was the thing that made us a good team and that is the usual problem in witch corps squads; all or almost all witches are equal in abilities and skills.

With everything ready I gave them a few more minutes to "play" with their new technique, perfecting the use, thus they managed to get used to its use and the technique itself with practice.

After a few minutes with the twins doing their own number of "water skating" in pairs and a walk with Georgie and I holding hands I thought we were ready to travel the river at full speed.

I soon accelerated from the thrill of being able to travel a distance over water at high speed again. Pulling on Georgie, who had no choice but to accelerate equally. We arrive at a pleasant one hundred and eighty kilometers per hour, we continue meandering through the meanders of the Seine river while the twins crossed our path and crossing in front and behind making quick passes with aircraft or, in this case aerial witches.

In a few minutes we reached the bridge where the radios had been mounted and which he had visited two days ago. Accelerating the pace to exceed two hundred kilometers, Georgie seemed to have a hard time applying the friction spell and I forced the mana of her body to learn the technique in the same way that she had learned before with the aquatic lift.

Then gradually she applies it too and we arrive at a more than decent speed.

An aerial witch goes down to the river level and equates her speed with ours, is the woman who lifted me up in the tower.

 **-Hello colonel. What brings you to the river today? -** Ask amused by the situation generated.  
-I could ask that, Captain. But before that, how can you do this? - The witch asked pointing to our units on the water and without any trace of magic, or at least not visibly.  
 **-Hahaha. This is just one of the techniques of the first battalion but applied for a more practical purpose.-** I answered while laughing.  
-No, I meant. How? - The woman seemed confused. As if I've never seen anything like this. In his squad there must have been only Liberian witches, if he had been in contact with Fuso witches this did not seem I would miss nothing.  
 **-I have no answer to that, Colonel. After all these techniques are not available to the witches of the League.-  
** -Where are you going? We can escort you.- The woman offered. It was already the third or fourth time she offered me help, why was she being so heavy on the escort or help issue?  
 **-Colonel, that won't be necessary. After all the enemies avoid contact with the water, if we stay in the river everything will be fine until our destination.-** I avoided having to tell her where we were going or what our mission was. Why was the Liberian trying to find out where we were going or what mission we had?  
-You hasn't answered where you are going yet.- The flying woman replies annoyed.  
 **-I don't know why I should answer, ma'am.-** Now she seemed upset when I called her "madam."  
-Because I have a higher graduation than you, and I am still nobody's lady.- The heavy witch that did not leave us in peace responded annoyed and with an exasperated tone. We were near the turnoff to the River Marne.  
 **-I received orders directly from Frau Katze, if you have not received similar orders then you must stay here. And I refuse to call a woman older than me miss.-** Like that last comment was superfluous, because it made the witch's face change from annoyance to anger.  
-I'm not much older than you, captain. And where do I come from if an officer asks you a question, you answer him.- The witch blurts out on the edge of her patience.  
 **-Where do I come from, an officer doesn't ask you that kind of question because he's supposed to either not know it or he already knows what orders each unit has. That is the difference between Karlsland organization and Liberion's free will.-  
** -This conversation is over, captain. I will write a warning to your "Fradu kache". Or whatever your superior colonel's name is. -The witch started to walk away.  
 **-It's Frau Katze, it means "catwoman" is the nickname of General Galland, our direct superior. And have a good day, Colonel. -** With that answer, the face of the annoying witch soon changed to amazement and pallor when she heard that our superior, who gave us the orders and to whom we responded directly, was the general chairwoman of the organization to which she also belonged.

Then we began to increase the distance between her and our squad and, although she followed us from the air as we veered off the tributary, we soon left her behind.

The witch seemed reluctant to leave contact. Tommy suggested that we adopt it, that we ask Galland to make it our personal air support. Take a mental note, it might be a good idea to get more help, just I wouldn't ask for that particular witch to be.

We use all the flow of the river to relax and enjoy the trip. During the journey we saw several turtle-type enemies that simply pointed their strange guns at us but seemed to keep their distance from the water and, obviously, from us.

At some points we simply skip the meanders and take small detours temporarily going overland to return to the water a few meters later, all with the purpose of shortening the path.

When we reached the village in question, through which we had to turn off to take the road to Marne, a turtle was waiting for us. It seemed as if they knew where we were going and simply waited patiently for us.

Using the tactical advantage that the river offered us, we fired as soon as we set a target, knocking down all the enemies even before making landing again.

We arrived at the town called La Veuve, four houses that were also three of them half-destroyed or had been taken by nature. One seemed intact but when we got closer we discovered that only the wall that we could see was intact; the rest had disappeared.

Bad news for families who have been evacuated from this area.

A quick glance at the area informed us that a huge number of turtles were marching towards Metz, and like us they were following the main path.

It goes without saying what the action plan would be. We all assumed combat positions and began chasing a large group of enemies who were probably going to try to clamp down on Metz's forces.

We were not going to allow something like this, especially when the enemy force was right in front of us.

We apply the "hit and run" tactic successively as the main body becomes disorganized, finally when we have eliminated about thirty percent of the forces, all the enemies suddenly stop and turn around. Apparently they finally considered us a greater threat than the forces stationed at Metz.

The turtles soon began to form in defensive formations to try to end the threat from the rear. The good thing is that among the rattle of hundreds of legs we also begin to hear the roar of propeller motors. The reinforcements had arrived, well for us they were reinforcements but they really must be the intercepting force that was coming to prevent most of the turtles from reaching Metz.

The sound of the engines began to grow louder and louder and some turtles turned around in total confusion when they noticed that the same tactic was going to be applied to them. Moment used by the twins to destroy the turtles that were stupid enough to turn their backs in front of an enemy.

Something fell from the sky and four turtles exploded. Something or someone was bombarding the turtles, then that "something" took flight again and we understood that it was a witch.

The witch had swooped down and used the kinetic energy accumulated in the descent to shoot the turtles down and then rise again from the ground. This witch was followed shortly after by others and confusion prevailed among the turtles, at all times taken advantage of by me and my companions to cause the greatest possible destruction.

We all started the attack together and in a few minutes we finished with the last of the enemies. Then we continue on towards Metz escorted by these witches Karlslanders or at least closely followed by them.

In a few more minutes, almost an hour, we reached Metz. It was fortified, dozens of sandbags and concrete blocks "adorned" its streets and buildings.

As we arrived at the "gate" of the town, land witches equipped with einhorn units made way for us by stepping aside. One of the witches with einhorn units approached us, this witch seemed much more mature than the rest of the girls, not that she was taller or better formed but that she simply had another face; there was also the fact that the collar of her uniform had the stripes of leutnant; lieutenant.

-We were waiting for you. General Galland announced your arrival, but we did not expect you to be in such a hurry to arrive. Anyway, welcome to Metz. - Then the witch stepped aside and kindly offered us the address, pointing with one hand towards the center of town.

We thank her for the kind treatment and we continue on.

As we advanced we saw how the Karlslanders had transformed the town into a small fortress. We heard the engines of the witches who came to meet the force we were following from La Veuve. They had used one of the widest streets as a makeshift airstrip for witches.

A girl landed, got rid of her units as quickly and efficiently as possible, and since I knew how the situation was going to end, I said goodbye to my team and told them I would look for the command post to report before that witch approached. Even my team asked how a boy used units. I left Tommy alone with the good problem, he was not alone; he had two young ladies to escort him and give him support.

I asked one of the mechanics, I chose an older one to minimize the possibility that he had never seen one like me and thus avoid the uncomfortable situation.

It worked, the man was surprised to see another like me, he said that it had been a long time since he saw one like me; Then he showed me the way to the command post.

About fifteen minutes later, I somehow managed to get to the command post. Established in the town hall, very appropriate.

I entered the building asking for someone from the witch corps command. A man in a panzer corps uniform approached me, he held the same rank as me.

-Herr Hauptmann, we were waiting for you although I must say not so soon. Follow me around here please.- I followed the man and we went up the stairs to another floor, halfway the man stopped and turned round towards me.- Ohh, you don't need to take the equipped units. You can also leave them in the repair area, there they will treat it as it should.  
 **-No, I'll take them with me. If necessary now I will leave them in the hall but then they will come with me. You do not think that you entrust your panzer to anyone who does not know.-** The man understood immediately and waited for me, allowing me to unbalance the units and then I returned with him. The height difference was brutal.  
-I understand, Herr Hauptmann. I also wouldn't leave my panzer in someone's hands without knowing that person personally. Now follow me please. I have to give you some documents. The General entrusted the delivery to me and my crew.-  
 **-What is it about? To have to give me the documents in hand it must be important or serious.-  
** -Important yes, it is personal. So it must be delivered by hand.- The man entered a room full of piles of papers and folders, I stood on the threshold of the door before such disorder.  
 **-It must be very important for them to hand that over to me, don't you think?-**

The man began to search through the multiple piles of papers, folders, and packages. He returned shortly to where I had stayed, he had a wide smile on his face.

-Congratulations. It may seem a little late. More after everything that should have happened, but it's never too late for this kind of thing. Isn't it?-

The man gave me a very large envelope. Instead of looking at the sender or the stamps I simply opened it and extracted the content; some sheets stapled together. I tried to read something but did not understand anything of what it said.

 _ **What the hell does put it here? It is as if it is in an alien language.  
**_ _It's Suomi, the Finns here. I can translate it for you… Ohhh. Congratulations Erik.  
_ _ **And why is that?**_

-I see. You don't understand anything.- The man looked at my face, his gaze was affective and full of understanding.- Then, nothing more to say.-  
 **-What? No, come tell me what you put on these pages. Or at least tell me what this is all about. Earlier you congratulated me and said it was personal and important for what Frau Katze must have told you was this envelope. Please Herr Hauptmann.-** I implored the man.  
-Frau Katze, I see. I will call her that as well from now on.- The man shortened the distance between us.- Well, you see that is a notification of adoption. Now you have a family. Unfortunately I cannot read what it says there either so I cannot be of more help.-

I thanked the captain and, with the same face that had remained after receiving the news, I went to my units on the ground floor. I outfitted them, sighed heavily, and put the papers in my backpack. Now I had a reason to get on Suomus during the permission that Frau Katze would grant us after the operation in this town.

* * *

 **Okay, this is all. Apparently he'll give me another chapter before the interlude.  
** **Write if you want me to answer a question.**


	46. Ch-44: One last push

Chapter 44: One last push.

 **Well, it's weekend again and nobody has written to ask me anything about the fic. It seems that nobody has doubts. You are lucky that there is no exam like in the uni.**

* * *

At the sudden news, I am left in a lethargic state. I must have had a funny face, because the people I met on the street turned to look at me, smiled and even whispered when I approached them.

I make my way to the makeshift airstrip and my team still remains where I left them, waiting for my return.

The witch I tried to dodge when I reached the makeshift airstrip continued to haunt Tommy with questions and without respecting personal space. Thing that his sister had not taken anything well, Georgie tried desperately and with all her strength to prevent her from attacking the witch Karlslander out of jealousy for the attitude towards her twin.

Seriously, I must have had a really strange grin on my face because as soon as I got to the point where the group was, everyone present stopped their respective activities and turned or faced each other to look at my face.

Georgie had pale skin like the clouds of the summer sky, Tommy looked as if he had failed all the year-long assignments and had no ability to make them up, and Iona showed a face of extreme concern with small tears forming in the tear ducts.

The wondering witch simply silently watched all team members with her mouth open as she alternately glanced at Iona and Georgie.

 **-When we're done with the front, I have to go back to Suomus.-** I finally announce, trying to break the awkward silence formed by my appearance and the strange grimace that must have been on my face.  
-But what happened? Sir- Georgie hurried to ask before anyone else. Georgie lately took the initiative, probably realized that no one else had military training and as an officer and noble she had to take that step herself.  
-Yes, we were a little anxious to know what letter you had to pick up here, and when we got to the town and picked it up you returned with that face.- Iona was faster than her brother in adding something to the conversation. She put her hand over her mouth to cover it. -Don't tell me that one of Suomus's witches has died?- At this question everyone's face darkened, including the witch that still invaded Tommy's personal space.  
 **-What? No, no. No one had died, I have only received a kind of official notification in my email but I do not know what it is and several possibilities assault my head.-** I lied, partially. Use the fact that I did have several options shuffling through my thinking brain but none was about the purpose of the notification but about the requesting or ordering person. It could have been any of the girls from the base environment, it would make sense that it was one of the suomis but having made the request in that country it could have been anyone. I really had no idea of the bureaucracy needed to do something like this so anything I thought of had no basis. I only had one thing clear, when Frau Katze grants us permission I must go to Suomus and find out where this request came from. The small lie must have crept in, because those present relaxed their posture and some sighed with relief.  
-You have absolutely no idea what it could be?- Tommy finally asks.  
 **-Frau Katze mentioned something of a recommendation for a medal and to Commander Karhila, who is apparently a general. As the notification is in suomi it could be that.-  
** -But then that's fine. No? - Tommy insists trying to cheer me up.  
 **-It could also be anything else, in a border town with an unpronounceable name I obliterated a huge section of a forest and hills. Maybe they didn't like that incident at all.-** A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the friendly fire incident in which I wiped out half a turtle battalion and some suomis tanks.  
-Well, regarding that topic. I have to tell you something Erik.- Iona warns suddenly.- When Georgie and I start the leave, we return to Britannia, I would like you to take care of my dear brother, since if I am not present he will get into trouble. Take it with you please. Yes?-  
I looked at Iona with a questioning look and then at Tommy with some doubt. **-So, will you come with me then?-  
** -Only if we go down to Petersburg later.- Tommy agrees with that concession.  
 **-I have no problem. After all, I don't think I can keep my squad.-  
** -Ok. Also now I'm curious to see the perverted tanuki in her natural habitat.- Tommy says with a funny air.  
 **-No, you don't want to. Believe me, you don't want.-**

After this brief interruption we went to see the person in command of the regiment that Metz took to report our presence in the city.

-Perfect. Now we have the reinforcements that's what General Galland promised. Tomorrow we will execute a pincer attack on the enemy troops stationed in Merzig, ensuring the push and destruction of the remaining enemy forces close to the Karlsland border that will soon be ours again. Your small squad will join the 2nd Panzer Division that will join us from the north to provide armored support. Your task will be to escort them, they have Panzerhexen but I think you will be more effective given the reports of your previous victories on Gallian soil. Now prepare your squad for tomorrow. They have barracks in the market buildings, showers at the post office, and the country kitchen is spread out in front of the town hall. Ahh, one last thing, the barracks are separate. The witches are housed in the left wing while the men in the right wing. I hope you will not cause any altercation. That's all. Now you can leave.-

I greeted him martially in a polite tone. A heavy heel on the ground, and then I turned to go out into the street to give the news and orders to my troops.

Upon leaving I could see that my troops had already become accustomed to life at the base. Iona and Tommy were already in the kitchen, although it seemed that they were more interested in how food was made than in eating it, Georgie for her part chatted with a couple of witches who, because of their uniforms, must have belonged to some night wing.

As soon as I was out on the street, members of my squad noticed my presence and stopped what they were doing to join me.

Once all together again I told them the plan and the orders that the commander of the Metz operations base had previously relayed to me.

When the afternoon came we ate together with the troops and when we finished we headed to the barracks.

Only then did we realize the inconvenience. Tommy and Iona did not want to separate; apparently they had always slept together since they came into this world and had no intention of quitting even if those were the battalion's rules.

-No, if I have to sleep in a filthy hut, it won't be without my brother- Iona repeated. And she was right, at least up to a point.

 **-And what will you do when you're in Britannia and I'll take it to Suomus?-  
** -That ... That's different. Because at that time there will be no choice but to separate but not now, therefore I do not want to separate.- Iona replies annoyed. Her brother also seemed reluctant to leave his sister's closeness but did not express anything about it.  
 **-Okay, I have an idea. But don't make a fuss over it. It's the only thing that seems to bother the battalion commander. If you want to sleep together, it cannot be in the barracks. But the entire town is taken. We can sleep in some empty place all together. It will be like when we camped in the open only this time indoors. What do you say? -** I looked at the twins who were nodding satisfied with the idea. Then we look at Georgie.  
-I would like to sleep in a real bed or something similar so that I don't forget what the feeling was like. Although the idea of leaving you alone makes me uncomfortable.- Georgie looks both ways doubting her own decision.- Okay, I'll go with you. After all, when I return to Britannia I will have time to go back to sleep in a real bed, my bed in fact.- She finally agreed.

We were looking for a place to stay; that it was fine but not too far from the center. After searching for around twenty minutes we found a room with a spacious back room with what looked like two ovens. There huddled against the inner wall we spent the night.

The next morning we got up and prepared ready for the attack that would be the last push to the invading forces in Gallia.

We went out into the street still drowsy, but the cold air from the north of Gallia immediately shook us.

Today will be the last day of our first mission as a Witch Corps Special Assault Group and everything had to go smoothly. Today we have to mark a before and an after in history, today it has to be the turning point.

We ate breakfast, the food was rare, as it must have been in pre-war German culture. We ate copiously, worried not knowing when we will be able to eat again.

Then we went to the area where they left their equipment to arm us and prepare for the battle that was coming. Well I do not. I was already armed and equipped. Forever.

Once we finished with the preparations we started the journey north. Under orders we were to find the Panzer division in a place called Hayange. Afterwards and together with them we will march towards Merzig to destroy all the enemy opposition to weaken their retreat and force them to retreat more quickly and for a few more kilometers to the next line of defense located in Wadern according to the intelligence services of the League of Nations. This would give us a broader and more peaceful land border rather than a just battlefront. or at the border of the countries. Thus the border could be maintained with a minimum of regular troops and witches.

So we went north, in a little over five kilometers we found the first turtle patrol, not even they came to know that it killed them.

We keep moving forward. Until we sighted a taller figure than normal carrying what looked like a cannon, then another similar figure, two more, and after a few seconds Panzer III and Panzer IV appeared; lots of them.

The Panzers advanced in formation, with an average speed; without abuse; but maintaining coherence of unity as they continued to advance. Another turtle patrol appeared from the northeast and all the tanks turned their turrets at once to fire at the newly detected target. Seeing them in action live and direct, with such precision and synchrony was splendid. The vision was only clouded by the fact that the turtles shifted a bit and easily avoided all incoming cannon shots from the Panzer battalion.

To keep my vision and battalion clean, I took my FLAK and finished them off as usual. Three turtles three shots.

Soon the twins elbowed me each and from the opposite side protesting that I had stolen their casualty. Georgie just sighed condescendingly.

Before long the witches from the division and the tank battalion caught up and engulfed us.

An officer peeks out of the hatch of one of the tanks, this tank has a characteristic black rhombus painted on the side of the turret, this tank is the command tank, so this person must be the commanding officer of the division.

This person thanked us for the help offered and asked about the reason for our presence in that area.

It was then that I transmitted the orders received from Frau Katze and the commander of the Metz battalion. Generalleutnant Heinrich von Lüttwitz, who was called the division commander, ended up inviting us to a temporary annexation of the Alph Strike Force in the Second Panzer Division, at least while the operation lasted.

Now under the command of the veteran Generalleutnant we were advancing towards Merzig to meet with the fallschirmjager forces and thus complete the clamp with which we would finish off the last enemy troops in Gallia. Or at least that was the theory.

We continued to make progress using the roads already built when we could.

After a few kilometers I began to get bored of not seeing combat and, above all, not reaching forty kilometers per hour. I approached the command vehicle and asked the General if we could get ahead of the main body to "clear" the road and act as scouts.

-Hahahaha.- The man laughed vigorously as if my request was a joke. -You are bored being with the battalion, you have already tried freedom and unique combat with the enemy and now you can't stand half a minute without doing the same, right? - I agreed. That veteran was able to see through me too easily, denying that it was true could be taken as a dishonorable fault. I don't see why not, after all you've already crossed half a Gallia like that. They will simply have to carry a couple of witches from our division with you. With two experienced witches you should be able to overcome what you find.-

 **-I thank you Generalleutnant but I don't think they can keep up with us.-  
** The General shows a knowing smile and replies, -Don't you think that the Karlsland witches are as strong as you are?- The man laughed again in the same way as before after his question, he gave the impression that for him it was rhetoric.  
 **-Not that Generalleutnant, I mean literally speed. Yesterday we were in Paris and today ... -** The man's face changed when he heard that. **\- We are in Metz, we are literally faster in terms of progress, if we take a couple of witches we fear that they will delay our progress. My idea was to form a small Aufklarungschwadron but if the witches attached to our force do not reach more than eighty kilometers per hour by the time we find an enemy, the combat will last so long that the main body will meet such combat and will have to use its resources in that skirmish instead of reserving them for battle in Merzig.-  
** The man rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought, -I understand your Hauptmann point of view, but as you will understand, I cannot allow you to go alone on that outpost mission when you are now, temporarily, part of my division.- So I will give you some witches different from the ones that were initially going to accompany you, these witches have faster units. They will not delay you.

The man expressed his wish and I had no choice but to accept his conditions, after all he was now our commander.

Our new commander radioed and immediately two witches appeared with units clearly lighter than the "einhorn" units; one of them had a familiar rabbit while the other a kind of greyhound. Very suitable for fast units.

I wanted to put them to the test and call my team, as soon as the twins took the lead I quickened my pace, Georgie with me, and surprisingly the two witches were fast enough to match up with Tommy and Iona.

Approximately twenty minutes later we met the first turtles and began to fight hard and precisely; after Chartres' ziggurat class this was nothing.

With each enemy casualty we advanced a meter or two and at some point one of the two witches who accompanied us informed us that we had crossed the Gallia border and were now treading on Karlslander ground. The other accompanying witch had tears in her eyes as she was able to set foot on her beloved homeland again.

We reached a high slope from which both the Saar River and the city of Merzig could be seen, at which point we waited for the rest of the division to arrive.

As soon as the Panzers arrived, we noticed that there on the river bank there were already some allied infantry units fighting against the enemies on the other side, so after requesting confirmation and permission from the General, the reconnaissance squadron launched into the attack against the fortified enemy. after the river.

The best came when we crossed the river through the deepest part without paying attention to the two witches who were with us who clearly couldn't do that.

They reported on the radio that it would take a little longer for them to join us on the other side because they would have to cross over the bridge or a ford and either of us was more than a kilometer from the position we had crossed.

As soon as we reached the necessary distance to attack, we opened fire on the enemies, at least trying to stop focusing on the infantry that had problems avoiding damage when they were in a clearing without any cover.

After making landfall again, we scattered each in his own air to try to cover as much space as possible and try to bait for when the Panzers crossed the river so they would not have to bear heavy fire on them, maximizing the chances of success.

I don't know how many minutes passed but when I started running out of twenty millimeter bullets a Panzer III passed by me reminding me that I was not alone in the war.

A full platoon of Panzer III surrounded my position and opened fire on the turtles I was fighting myself. It was time, trade FLAK for StuH and I joined the armored assault.

After intense hours and the arrival of the Metz air witches we destroyed the resistance core at Merzig and the enemy troops had to withdraw to their second line of defense.

We continued to chase the enemy a few more kilometers to make sure they did not return.

Upon returning to the city of Merzig we noticed that the troops had already begun to mount defenses there to maintain a garrison.

After the capture of Merzig, we returned to Metz to give the report and be released from the mission, concluding it.

We were transported by truck to a makeshift airfield where Frau Katze was smiling waiting for us.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, or at least shorter than normal. End of the arc of the Retake of Gallia and then we will begin with the "inter-season". You know; doubts, questions or suggestions for small QA of the interlude.**


	47. Stranded Interlude 2

Interlude 2

 **QA:**

 **Why Erik doesn't like Liberion?  
** It is true and some of you have noticed since he has a certain rejection. It is part of Sybilla's subconscious "training". She wants Erik to be an exemplary Karlslander, so Liberians must not like him; although it is at a level that Sybilla would still like to improve if a certain distance can be noticed towards its people or its troops when they are present. He will probably have a harder time overcoming this rejection since you are not yet aware of it.

 **When will Erik go to meet Georgie's parents?  
** Soon ™

 **Who adopted Erik?  
** How impatient, you will see in it the next chapter. In fact, it will be published at the same time as this interlude.

 **Will Dona go out more often?  
** That I don't know anymore, I would have to ask the wikia admins to update their profile, since there is almost no information. I cannot enter additional information from a witch that already exists as if it were an OC.

 **Okay, that's fine, but when are they going to steal the Warlock?  
** Wow, another difficult question. Okay, not in this arch. Nothing is known about the Warlock other than in Cold Winter so putting it in now would make it even come out of my own script.

 **Suggestions:**

 **Could you introduce an OC that resulted from a person who doesn't know anything about the series?  
** It would be a bit strange, since one of the selection requirements is to know in advance of the SW universe.

 **Could you explain what happened while Erik was unconscious at the end of the first season?  
** Yes, and as suggested by the user, it will be explained in a Stranded: shorts chapter.

 **When?  
** Soon ™


	48. Ch-45: I want an explanation

Chapter 45: I want an explanation.

 **Lately there have been some new users who have read the entire fic.**

* * *

-Welcome to the renovated Lorraine airfield- Frau Katze was waiting for us in front of some tents setted up in front of what was left of the hangars of this airfield, she had a satisfied smile. Even though she really didn't do anything during the invasion. -I must congratulate you on your operations in Gallia. There are still some strongholds of resistance but they are nothing that the regular army cannot handle.- She turns around and points her hand towards the airfield tracks. -There is a plane on the runway that will take you back to Sussex. Once there you can go wherever you want. Enjoy your permission because you have earned it and make sure you taste freedom well because when you return you will go directly from mission to mission.- She adds with an evil smile.

What a good reception. Frau Katze in her unlimited kindness already predicted the future that awaited us even before taking leave.

 **-Frau General, I have to talk to you. In private if it can be possible.-  
** -Of course Erik.- Frau Katze paused, I do not know if to give a dramatic air to the moment or because I was really thinking what I was going to say next. -I suppose you want to talk about the notification. Come, follow me.- With a wave of her hand he encouraged me to follow her and I do.

We walked for a while until the huge tents looked like little scraps of cloth in the distance.

-I know what you're going to say. It took me by surprise too. - She spoke first. I let her continue, now I am curious about what she wants to tell me.- The truth is that I did not expect something like that. I understand that anyone who has had you on the team wants to keep you on it, but I never imagined that you could awaken the maternal instinct in a woman, to be more specific in a witch. I talked about it with the girls from your old squadron and they agreed to adopt you. According to what at least four people told me they wanted to give you a family, but in the end they gave it to the one who finally adopted you. I don't want to ruin the surprise so you can hear it directly from the lips of your new mother, although you may have figured out who it can be, right? -

I tried to say something but the voice did not come out of my mouth, I took a deep breath and that's when I noticed that I had runny nose; Tears of happiness spilled down my cheeks.

 **-I…-** I wipe the tears from my eyes with my gray armored glove and try again. **-I ... I don't know what to say-** I finally say. It is difficult to choose the words for this moment, especially if your dear partner has turned off the emotional buffer that should prevent this from happening. **-I think I know who it was, but now I'm curious to know that other women wanted to adopt me. Do you know? -** She shook her head.  
-Yes, but I told you I don't want to ruin the surprise. Ask your new mother when you get to Suomus.- Respond with your usual seriousness.  
 **-I have three out of four, I don't know who could be the fourth person.-  
** -Come on it's time to go back, you and your team will be tired. You can sleep on the plane. The crew will take you delighted, after all they already know what role you played during the liberation of their beloved country.- She guided me again with a wave of his hand back with my companions.  
 **-Wait Frau. I have something to ask you.-  
** -I already told you that …- She starts to say, but I cut it off. It has nothing to do with adoption.  
 **-No, it has nothing to do with that matter.-** Her position relaxes and she is waiting for what I want to ask her. **-During the Battle of Chartres I felt that something was missing. And I've been thinking and investigating and I can't find what I could miss but I don't know if it's going to be possible to survive a battle against a ziggurat again. You are a general, and you must know many people from when you were active. Would you know of someone who could help me become stronger? Not physically, but to improve control and precision, mana expenditure, and the like. I think I have reached the maximum of what I can learn by myself or I am very close to reaching it.-** Frau Katze smiled with a greater brilliance than that of the satisfaction she exhibited when we arrived at this aerodrome.  
-Of course I know people. And for your information, I'm still active, even if I fly less than I would like. I have several people in mind but knowing where you are going to go after arriving in Britannia, only one fits all of those parameters.-

Of course I also knew who he was referring to. And now considering that Tommy wanted to see the little squirrel, the encounter would be hopeless, destined and sealed.

-I will write a letter for you to take with you and give it to the person in question.- Frau adds after a short time thinking.- She will know who wrote the message and will personally treat your little problem. I will make sure of it. Now we should go back to the others who will be asking what is the delay?-

We returned to where my companions were waiting for us to head towards the airstrip and take the plane that will bring us a little closer to home.

Now I understand, Frau Katze was not smiling for the victory or for the operations. A feeling of happiness invaded me, after all I would have to thank Sybilla, since with the activated damping I would not be able to feel.

As soon as we got to where the other members of my squad were, I was surrounded by the twins.

-What did you talk about?- Tommy assaults me.  
-You know what the notification was for? - Ask aloud Iona  
-For what? It is a notification of adoption. Haven't you told your team anything about this? - Frau Katze intervenes.

Immediately afterwards I feel how several glances are fixed on me, I only look towards the ground and feel how my cheeks heat up, shortly afterwards I feel the whole face just as hot as the cheeks.

I try to walk to the plane but someone grabs my wrist firmly. As I turn around I see Georgie with tears in her eyes, before I could give any explanation she hugs me with enormous force and cries inconsolably. I don't know what to do at this moment, does she cry because of my lack of confidence towards her, does she cry because she thinks she shares my joy or does she cry for some other reason that I still don't know? I don't understand the situation well, neither being anything. Sybilla must have activated the damping again because Georgie's feelings are alien to me.

 **-Enough Georgie. I know I should have told you but it was a problem that I had to solve by myself.-  
** -What problem? Now you have a family. I don't see any problem. Yes, it is true that sometimes you are a little cold with this type of thing, but we have not gotten used to your way of being.-  
 **-What way of being? -** I ask without knowing what he means.  
-That.- Aim Iona. Her brother nods to show agreement with his sister.  
-Yes, where you see a problem, we see great and happy news. Well, what is your new last name? - Adds Tommy.  
 **-No idea, as I said the notification is in soumi and I don't know how to read that. In addition, Frau Katze did not want to tell me anything to, according to her, not ruin the surprise.-  
** -Ouch, what an injustice. Now I want to go to Suomus too to meet your mother.- Georgie answers.  
 **-I would have to meet her before. Because I don't know what it could be.-  
** -Let's see. Erik, how many Suomi women were in the base? - Iona asks with the tone that a mother uses to ask a rhetorical question to her children when they have to realize something very obvious. But this was not the case.  
 **-A few. It is Suomus, it is normal that there are suomis.-  
** -Yes,- Iona sighs exasperated in response. -But of all those, how many were witches?-  
 **-Three-  
** -Wow. I did not expect that. It will be difficult to know who it was. - Iona puts her hand to her chin and is thoughtful.  
-But how many of all of these could they adopt?- Tommy continues as his sister is lost in thought.  
 **-If we think about age two. But if you bear in mind that within the witch corps they are considered totally independent two or three years before the rest; three again.-  
** -Wow. Now I am curious, it hurts that only I will go with you to find out in person. - Tommy answers, raising his voice a little and over gesturing while directing an accomplice glance towards Georgie, who clenched her teeth in anger.  
-Okay kids, go to the plane, I have to write a letter.- Frau intervenes, then she goes off towards the group of buildings that still stood on that airfield.  
 **-Include Tommy in the letter, that he is coming with me.-** I raise my voice so that Frau can hear me as she walks away.  
-Ok, understood, training for both of them.- Frau responds. Then Tommy gives me a surprised face. I ignore it.  
 **-After all of that, we were going to go down to Petersburg anyway.-  
** -I don't want to train on vacation.- Tommy answers.  
 **-If you train there. You will have bigger and better excuses to get closer to the little squirrel.-** His expression changes immediately and adds nothing more than a nod.

After a while Frau returned from the buildings with an envelope. She gives it to me and instructs me to give it to the commander of the unit stationed in Petersburg. Obviously I already knew what this was all about, although knowing Frau I may have some more surprises in store when I deliver the letter.

Then we got on the plane and after giving a last goodbye to Gallia we took off and left for Britannia.

Upon reaching Sussex a very large and shiny car was waiting in front of the airstrip on which we landed. It was one of those monstrously big and black cars so classic in England, with the windows darkened or tinted.

As soon as we got off the plane the driver's front door opened, well in this country that door is the passenger's door. From it came a man dressed in a black suit and a curious, round and low hat the same color as his suit that was given went to the back of the car and opened the back door of the car. From her emerged a woman in her thirties, the woman denoted an aura of elegance and respect, the man in the suit; the one who opened the door; he bowed his head in respect as soon as the woman got out of the car.

After Georgie got out of the plane and even on her units, she went towards that woman, time after what seems like a stoic reunion with very little emotion, called Iona to come to the car with her, then she stiffened for later relax after a few words from Georgie with her usual warm face.

 **-Come on Tommy. The girls are already with whom they should and we still have to find a way to reach Suomus.-  
** Tommy nodded and followed me. -Don't you want to know who it is?-  
 **-I think I have an idea. And it doesn't matter. Your sister will tell you. This permission will help us to find out if your link has a distance limit.-  
** -I see. Then I will let my dear sister enjoy this unusual vacation.- Tommy responds with a smile on his face.  
 **-I don't know which of the two will have a better time. Because as soon as we solve my adoption, we will go down to 502, in a short time the little squirrel should arrive at the squad. What better circumstances to meet her than to train together? -  
** -Perfect, thanks Erik.- Responds blushing.  
 **-No need to it, but things just turned out better than I expected. I really didn't plan it that way. Or anything like that.-**

Before the young aristocrat with units turned to us for, probably inviting us to her house, Tommy and I slipped into the hangars hidden behind the fuselage of the plane that had brought us here.

The hangar was a huge building, although compared to the one in the Margate bunker it looked like a storage room. Still, this building could fit six or eight single-seat fighters.

Inside the building were a series of people in different uniforms and wooden boxes stacked in the center of the hangar.

I approached the group of people scanning the ranks to find the commanding officer. When I found him I asked him about a plane that was going to somewhere in Suomus or that was passing by. Fortunately, one was to deliver supplies to Lahti for the troops stationed at a base near the city. He put us in contact with the crew of the aircraft; four people dressed in sky blue uniforms. I explained to them that I should go to Suomus to solve a bureaucratic matter and ask if they could take us. They answered yes, but that we had to work to earn the one-way ticket. As we were not to expect a better deal we accepted and began loading the boxes onto the plane.

We leave forty-two minutes later as our magic allows us to load the heaviest boxes faster and almost effortlessly. Without our help the loading process would have taken around two hours.

As soon as all the supplies were in the loading bay, they allowed us to enter the aircraft and start the takeoff maneuver. The takeoff was not as smooth as that of the plane that took us to the skies of Gallia a month ago, however the flight was smoother, and we were able to sleep a couple of hours before waking up. After talking with the crew, we were able to discover that we still had more than 1,200 kilometers to go and that we had to make two stops on this type of plane before arriving.

The first stop was in Aarhus, we just refueled there and soon we were back in the air.

The second was in the beautiful city of Stockholm. Once there we had to put the plane in a hangar because it was closed at night and the Baltic fleet gave notice of abundant neuroi activity that night.

We take the opportunity to get to know the city, traveling is always good.

 **-Tell me Tommy, do you still receive a signal from your sister?-  
** -I wouldn't call it that, but yes; I still receive it. It is strange, because I receive it the same as when we were in Gallia, it is as if it were right here, with me.- Tommy answers, puzzled and decomposed by the strange sensation.  
 **-I see. Tell me then. Who was the woman waiting for Georgie on the track? I bet on his mother.-  
** -Wrong. It was her aunt, her mother's sister. Apparently the relationship with her mother is not as good as the one she has with her father. Buah, you will not believe it, there has been a great commotion at Georgie's house that is enormous; by the way. Because they just found out that Georgie is a witch, apparently the aunt works in intelligence and found out earlier, but her parents did not know it until they appeared at home with the units.- I listened patiently while receiving the news.  
 **-Then it must have been a great shock for your family.-** Her father didn't think he could easily fit in that his girl was a witch.  
-Yes but the best was during tea time, in which she explained that we joined the assault on Gallia. In which my sister has screwed up and she has corrected her saying that we lead it. Her mother choked on tea and her father went pale. What a pity not to have been to see it.- Tommy lamented. Apparently he received the memories in "deferred" but as soon as he received the memories, they were integrated into his memory and for him it was as if he had been there physically.  
 **-If you can see and feel so clearly what your sister has seen and felt, as if you were there. Theoretically, everything you learn on your own on this side of the world your sister can learn and integrate with her experience as if it were her own.-  
** -Yes, I hadn't thought like that. But you're right, if I train and learn to do new things my sister will be able to learn them automatically.- Tommy responds with his restored smile.

After catching up on what happened in Britannia and Iona bringing Georgie up to date with our own state we looked for a place on the plane we slept on.

Tommy asked me to sleep with me, apparently he was not used to sleeping alone and his overprotective sister was always with him, this must have induced a false state of helplessness in which he made him always look for his sister.

After doing my pre-sleep chores I stretched out the sleeping bag and covered myself with the blanket. The garment I had chosen to make as a pillow was uncomfortable so I turned on myself to sleep on my side, when I turned around I found Tommy huddled against me before closing his eyes. I was just looking for safety and warmth.

The next morning we removed the brakes from the plane and the tower gave us permission to finally travel to Lathi, after refueling and taking some food and water for the journey we took off for Lahti.

The trip was much more enjoyable than any of the previous ones. In just over two hours I began to see the whiteness of the snow country and the lakes through the window.

Tommy took a picture of me with his own phone, said his face was lit with illusion and he was not going to miss this opportunity. In the end and without knowing it, he returned the play of when I took the photo while they were sleeping when we were in the Margate bunker.

In another hour we started to go down and after thirty-seven more minutes we landed in Lahti. Once there we helped with the download and they asked us if they could get us closer to our destination.

 **-It is not necessary, also it seems that you are going to stay in the south. We now go to Kauhava. To my old base.-  
** -Old base? Were you under the command of General Karhila? - Asks one of the guys from the base.  
 **-No, I think I was never under the old man's orders, although I did sleep with them. In the same barrack.-  
** -So who were your commanding officers?- Asks the puzzled boy.  
 **-Anabuki Kommandant and Leivonen Unterkommandant.-  
** -The 507? That is not possible. You're a boy.-  
 **-You don't even realize it yet. We are even a little taller than you.-** Tommy responds, standing next to the young light blue noncommissioned officer. **-Look-** He adds pointing to the units.  
-B-but ... -  
 **-Leave it Tommy. There is no point in staying here longer. Thanks for the trip guys, but we must continue to our destination.-**

We waved as we walked away.

 **-Now heading north, again.-  
** -Ok I follow you. At full speed.-  
 **-Yes, here we do not have to carry a slow witch, give him everything you can.-  
** -Anyone who heard you would think you were Liberion instead of Karlslander.-  
I make an effort to ignore that comment. **-Now you will discover the stupid amount of lakes that this country has. In part they are a nuisance because they are not as extensive as I would like and in part I love them because they allow me to travel really fast from end to end of the country.-**

We draw a straight line to Kauhava and leave immediately.

We crossed many lakes and I could see how Tommy was perfectly able to keep up with my pace and speed. Now it was his turn to be excited, this must be the first time he saw so much snow in such a short time.

We managed to get to Kauhava when night fell, that's when I taught Tommy the trick to see more clearly in the dark.

Since there didn't seem to be anyone at the base, I took him to my usual room in the now empty barracks of the ground staff.

We went back to sleep there, as it apparently couldn't be otherwise, just like in Stockholm.

He had to do something to stop her being so dependent.

The next morning we fully equipped ourselves and went to the air base.

 _Okay, before you say anything, we've made a few changes.  
_ _ **What do you mean?  
**_ _Remember the first time you got here you said these witches shouldn't be here anymore?  
_ _ **Yeah right. But just as they are still here, the enemies are more dangerous. So I did not care.  
**_ _Ohh ... Well, I would like to inform you that thanks to the information provided by your terminal we have "restored" the timeline. I inform you for don't be scared, because the next time you see tanuki it will have grown a little.  
_ _ **What do you mean by growing up and a little?  
**_ _That by restoring the timeline the tanuki you knew is now seventeen years old.  
_ _ **WHAT? Now even the tanuki is older than me?  
**_ _Yes, I'm sorry, but after deliberating, we came to the conclusion that the universe you knew was much more stable than the version that was here, so that to avoid the possible butterfly effect of your stay here, it caused unpredictable and irreparable changes, because that , we decided to adapt the timelines so that reality was more stable than before.  
_ _ **Brilliant. If you have restored the timeline that means there is no point in it being here anymore. Now how am I going to explain having an adoption notice that doesn't even have a reason to exist?  
**_ _No, we managed to introduce that part. It is just that; well...  
_ _ **Well…  
**_ _You will see instead of being for nine months in the squad and almost a year ago, we actually adjusted it to be two years and almost two more years ago. In short, you managed to unite from forty to forty-two, when you had to go in strange and doubtful circumstances.  
_ _ **But if that has not really happened, all that you have told me is a lie.  
**_ _But now it is the truth of the world. It is what has happened.  
_ _ **But I don't have those memories. How am I supposed to have a conversation with Kommandant or any of the girls if I don't remember any of that?  
**_ _I will fix that with a download of information. Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as when you learned those five languages. Also you will not have almost that problem, most of the girls you know are retired in their respective countries of origin.  
_ _ **WHAT?  
**_ _I already told you, now that we've restored the timeline, most of the squad is retired.  
_ _ **No no. I mean about the download. And if you had to do that, why didn't you do it last night?  
**_ _Because I just received confirmation from the rest that the line has been restored. So I inform you now.  
_ _ **But, if you have restored time, isn't this supposed to have been known before?  
**_ _I do not know until now. Supervisors are fixed or anchored to time itself, that is, we are timeless.  
_ _ **But then you really should know. I do not understand anything. So the tanuki, did not try anything ecchi against me at any time? Because as of now she is older than me ...  
**_ _I would like it to be so easy._

 **-Ok, Tommy, I don't know if you will know but the supervisors have messed it up again. And this time it is serious.-  
** -Trevor just told me. I can not believe it. If they have this power, why don't they erase the neuroi from existence and that's it? -

Before I could reply, a voice I didn't recognize interrupted our conversation.

-Aha!. I already knew you would have to come back sometime. Adoption was a good tactic to bring you back. Are you still hell-bent on accepting me?-When I turned around I saw a girl almost my height in a white navy officer uniform, well just the top. She also had a sword on her back. What a hobby of going with sharp weapons everywhere the fusojin have. At first I did not recognize her, in fact I was going to ask who she was until I noticed that the woman had glasses and maybe, just maybe the tanuki had stopped wearing those huge glasses to start wearing something more "normal". Then he activated her familiar and all the doubts were dispelled suddenly.  
 **-Ta-tanuki? -  
** -Yes fool. Who else? - Responds to a visibly more mature Haruka. A Haruka that I couldn't recognize. I didn't want to but the download of information was going to be necessary.  
I closed the mouth that had fallen open after the sudden and changed appearance of the perverted tanuki. **-Where is Leivonen? -  
** -Do you say that after more than two years without seeing us? - The confident and seductive woman in front of me little or nothing resembled the little girl, insecure and with the high libido that I knew.  
 **-I have to see someone who knows my name for the notification. I don't care if it's Leivonen or Sisar. Do you know where Sisar is?-  
** -Don't worry about that woman, you have plenty with me.- Haruka answers confidently. I don't know, but I think I liked the previous version more.  
 **-Do you know soumi? -  
** -No, but it doesn't matter, I can be your new mom.- Haruka answers with open arms, possibly waiting for me to run to hug her.  
 **-No, the person who adopted me is soumi, so the notification is in that language, not yours. Now where is either of those two women? -  
** -In the end you will fall, like all my objectives.- Haruka responds with a confident tone, her arms crossed and nodding at her own ideas.  
I'm getting sick of this game. I accumulate mana in my eyes hoping to look more threatening, what happened to the easily intimidating girl who was Haruka? **-I don't have playtime, Haruka. Tell me where are either of them.-**

Haruka held my gaze for a few seconds before finally giving in. -Okay, Elma. also retired and Aurora must be in Mikkeli.- She finally responds after releasing a long exhalation and leaving her hands on her hips.

 **-To Mikkeli so.-** I answer without further ado and pivoting on my units.  
-Ahhh. Wait. Are you just going like this? - Haruka asks with completely false tears in her eyes and a puppy look.  
 **-Sure. Why would I continue here? It doesn't seem like you have anything to do, or that you're going to do anything useful. Come with us.-** I invite her to avoid having to deal with her in this field. Overall, as soon as we get to Mikkeli Sisar will drive her away with her terrifying gaze.  
-Something useful? Now I am an officer. I already did useful things.- The tanuki answers puffing out her chest.- But I have to decline, I have to take care of my squadron.-  
 **-Wait. Have you been given in command? -** She nods blankly. **\- It's the end of the world. Tommy, run. Run before she catches us.-** I joke as I accelerate my pace.

I know that in the real timeline for some reason that I do not understand, they give command of the whole squadron to Haruka and that is why now they had terrified and traumatized more witches than just Anabuki or Cenni. Well, it's a lesser evil. Okay, it is not, but if with that I manage not to focus on myself, then I accept.

We headed for Mikkeli after saying goodbye to the grown tanuki.

We plotted another course dotted with snow and lakes. On some occasions we also take roads to speed up progress.

Near lunchtime we reach our destination. I had never been here, although technically thanks to the timeline restoration of the supervisors, I was able to be here on occasion.

It was then that we found a tall, physically strong looking witch in a sky blue uniform and two equipped ground units.

It was then that I did not think about it anymore and I accelerated my pace to catch her by surprise and avoid another evasive maneuver like that the tanuki did before or that did Frau Katze before even the tanuki.

I approached the witch from behind her silently but due to her experience or training or maybe a mixture between the two this turned around when I was about to "assault" her. I pulled out the notification and before she could do or say anything I put the stapled folios in front of her shocked face reaching out and speeding up with my units.

 **-I want an explanation,-** I said at last.

* * *

 **And so we begin an arc in which I hope that nothing is as it seems.**


	49. Ch-46: Download begins

Chapter 46: Download begins.

 **We reached 10K readings, I never thought that so many people were going to read my fic, although it is already a year old…**

 **I have increased the fic rating to M because from here I will raise the level. There is another "K" level, but I don't know what is involved. I think it is "Kids" but as it is in English and, among other things, they do not use the decimal metric system, because...**

* * *

-Ah, that.- Aurora responds with a poker face. It seemed that he already knew that this moment would come at some point but for some apparent reason he simply did not prepare, he did not care about the situation.-According to the letter you should arrive tomorrow on a flight from Lahti. I do not know how or why you are here today.- Aurora sighs deeply, it seems that she had prepared for this moment but also hoped that it would arrive a day later. - Anyway, I suppose you will have many questions. Don't worry, I'll answer them all. After all it is my duty as your new big sister.-

 **-Wait ... If you are my sister, who has adopted me?-** I don't understand anything. Aurora was supposed to be my new mom, or Elma, or even Hakkinen now that I spent two years with them. But instead of that Sisar tells me that now it is really my sisar.  
-Let's see…- Aurora seemed doubtful, something unusual in her. Always determined for anything. -We spent time trying to adopt you, but we were under-age and they didn't let us, finally when we obtained the state permit I had already turned eighteen, but the status of the application was effective a few weeks before that. So soon after I asked that your guardianship be transmitted to me but when they realized that the previous application was for a minor and that I had already reached the age of majority they invalidated my application leaving us at the starting point.- Aurora temporarily stopped talking to take a deep breath, and it seemed that she expected me to ask her any questions; I just let it continue. Aurora nodded at my silence and continued her story. -You will see, in forty-three we managed to resume the request, but this time it was issued by your dear commander and almost immediately rejected as being from another country, but this reason was not communicated or clarified to us until we resorted to the denial several times in the same year. Apparently your exploits about destroying the nests reached the government's ears and they didn't want to let Fuso take one more ace. She must have had a face of utter confusion because Aurora explained what she meant by this. -Let's see, if you already have a nationality but you are a minor and someone of a different nationality adopts you, apparently you are granted citizenship of that country. And given the achievements in national territory, the government did not want Fuso to score the medal. By the time we were able to find out what the government really wanted, they had everything ready. You see, apparently the trick is to involve the family of the applicant witches rather than the witches themselves. That is, we are now brothers instead of mother or stepmother and stepson.  
 **-I don't know your parents. And I really don't know if I want to meet the rest of the family.-  
** -I understand your confusion but this trick was developed by the government of my country, now yours too, so that it seems that you grew up here, to a certain extent, and that you fought alongside us as a brother instead of as an external ally. I know it's strange, but that's how it is.-

What a fucking explanation Aurora just gave me. That's the first thing I thought, then I realized that she didn't seem to be lying.

It was then that I realized something, something I had overlooked. **-So Illu, is it also sisar now?-** I ask Aurora with an expectant look.

-No, the chosen term is sisko. It is not really that, but I think it is more correct that you call it like that.-  
 **-Why?-  
** -Because she is not your younger sister, nor your older sister.- Aurora responds that she did not know very well how to explain the strange words of her own language to a foreigner.  
 **-Why is she not my younger sister or my older sister? If I remember correctly we are the same age.-  
** -Yes, but Eila is five or six months older than you. So it is not your older sister, that would be me but it is not your little sister either.-  
 **-I'm always the little one.-** I answer with a fallen air.  
-And that's why we will always take care of you.- Aurora replies while stroking my head to comfort me.  
-I'm sorry to interrupt this cute family scene, but could we go somewhere where there would be a few degrees above zero? I'm freezing.- Tommy interrupts with his arms crossed over his chest and shaking with cold.  
 **-Of course, let's go to the hangar, even if it's open if normal people work there, it must be habitable, although I don't think it's that cold. Isn't this the winter temperature in the highlands? -  
** -Of course not. It snows every year but it's not so cold as a joke, so please, let's move- Aurora and I smiled at the frozen foreigner who chattered with his teeth as he tried to keep warm in his coat.

At my partner's request, we left the cold, snowy Suomus plain to seek refuge in the equipment hangar.

Upon arrival I received the greeting of several terrestrial witches that I did not know about. Every second I spent here became more apparent to me that I was really going to need that download of information.

I just smiled and nodded, not knowing to whom I returned the greeting.

People would turn around and stop doing whatever they were doing to greet me or sisar and ultimately to look at the red-haired and unknown wizard.

Sisar led us to the common area of this base, where there were four wooden tables lined up two by two in the huge room. There were little tables by the wall with a sign in British and Karlslander that said "hot coffee" and just below the sign were jugs filled with that dark liquid with steaming vapor visible to the naked eye.

Sisar instructed us to leave the equipment in the hangar before entering because Tommy and I had entered with all the equipment on, including the units.

Once we were free of the weight, we followed sisar to one of the tables where she took a chair and pushed it away to place it near two others on the other side of the table, she indicated that we would sit down and take a breath. She took up the explanation she left in the middle when we were outside.

-Well, where was I going?- Asks Sisar Aurora to try to position herself.  
 **-You said that the government prepared the papers and the necessary bureaucracy for the adoption.-  
** -Yes, indeed. The government prepared everything for the record as if you had been adopted there in '41. To make the adoption possible despite being all minors, they made my family adopt you. My family did not mind hosting an ace already so recognized in the country.- With each new information it was harder and harder to maintain my composure and I saw a greater need for this download of information.  
 **-Then, they falsified the documents to seem better than they are.-** Sisar agrees. **\- Okay, so you say that although I should call you "mama" not only because of the nickname but because of the tie, because of the government I must continue calling you Sisar.-  
** -Right. But if you want to call me "mama", you can do it; only Eila is still reluctant to call me that. All the other known suomis already call me that.-  
 **-And Illu, sisko.-  
** -Correct.- Sisar nods.  
 **-It is a lot of information in a very short time. You must have been developing it since forty-two or so but for me it was only a week ago.-**

Sisar nods in consideration.- Indeed. Take your time. Now that you have finished your assignments and your leave has begun, you can rest in my room, don't worry, now we are brothers, - Sisar blushed. -It doesn't have to happen the same as the other time… - Sisar stopped talking and I could see that his face was completely red.

 _ **No, seriously now. What kind of strange past did you introduce?  
**_ _Nothing unusual, we simply run a simulation of what could happen. And it happened. Only that.  
_ _ **I don't like how you said "and it happened". What are you hiding from me?  
**_ _Nothing, go to sleep with hissing in his room on his bed and let his loving embrace make you forget the pain of the download.  
_ _ **You said it wouldn't hurt.  
**_ _I said not as much as last time. But at no time did I say anything about it being painless.  
_ _ **What kind of information will I receive?  
**_ _You will see. You are going to have fun. If you can forget or block the pain, of course.  
_ _ **I don't like how you offer it to me.**_

-Ohh, your friend. Well, we will give you a room for both of us. "Sisar adds, noticing Tommy's presence. It was as if he had forgotten he was here with me.  
-It is not necessary, if you want to be in the family I can keep that room for myself. I will re-connect to my sister to update us on what happened today. -Answers Tommy, who had just refused to sleep accompanied for the first time in a long time, as he had understood since before arriving in this world, the two Lindsay were already sleeping together.  
-Okay, then tonight you sleep again with your sisar, like that time we returned from the destruction of that nest.- Sisar responds.  
 **-Yes, my first plasma railgun.-** I remembered that day. I also remember that I almost didn't make it. I also remember that day was when the letter for which Kommandant attacked me must have arrived. But with the changes it might as well not have happened now.  
-What plasmah rrailkoon? What are you talking about? - Sisar asks with a confused face. What happened now might not be like the last time.  
 **-Nothing sisar. Nothing happens-** For some reason every time I called her "sisar" Aurora seemed to shine, she smiled and blushed faintly.

It was already sunset, sisar guided us to what would be Tommy's room, there we left some things, like the backpacks, the coats and radios. Then we went to the common room again for dinner before going to sleep.

Dinner turned out to be reindeer stew, for some reason it reminded me of the season I spent in Kauhava and really enjoyed dinner, then we went back to the barracks; I instinctively followed Tommy before being stopped by a strong arm. When I turned around I could see that it belonged to sisar.

-Aren't you supposed to sleep with me today?-  
 **-It's true, sorry. It's a habit. I follow you, I don't know where your room is sisar.-  
** -Come. Sisar will hold you tight tonight. - Sisar says, but this last comment, far from comforting me, produced a slight disillusionment with partial dismay.  
 **-Lately I have the odd nightmare because of the monsters I have to fight when I go to the missions so don't pay much attention to me.-** It wasn't entirely true, I didn't have nightmares since that little trauma with Kommandant; now she left emotional damping on before bed to avoid this kind of thing; But the download of information could give the impression that you were having the occasional nightmare due to the physical pain that the forced insertion of new information surely produces in a brain that does not have so much time to create the necessary neural connections.  
-Ohh, Erik. Sisar will hold you very tight tonight and make you forget about all the monsters that torment your sleep.-

Soon we reached the sisar room, sisar opened the door to let me into a room full of junk, documents and even ammunition. I could never imagine that sisar was so messy. Just in front of the door at the back of the room, there was a desk table for probably writing reports and doing officer's stuff.

On the left side of the room was a bookshelf, which of course was full of things, and on the right, about the same distance as the table was a single bed.

One single bed. Just one, where was I supposed to sleep? Only one person clearly fit in that bed. Activating child mode after everything I've been through was simply unthinkable and impossible.

-Come.- Aurora urges me to approach the bed, the place where she sits and now begins to undress. Now I begin to believe that it was a bad idea to allow him to sip a soda from whatever we did during my season in Kauhava on the restored timeline. I should have stayed with Tommy, it would be less embarrassing.

Not wanting Sisar to feel uncomfortable or start asking questions like "why don't you undress?" I took off my uniform shirt and put it on the desk chair, then took off my boots and finally my shortened pants.

By the time I had finished the slender but toned sisar figure in an undershirt and her usual white tights appeared in my field of vision. I instantly blushed at such a sight.

-Nothing happens, we are brothers.- Aurora tried to calm me down but she was also red.  
 **-Go to sleep. To sleep, nothing more. I already know how you are.-  
** -Oum.. I told you before. That time will never happen again, now we are brothers.- Aurora replies in an annoyed tone. Technically you should already know what happened, but although you had not received the information download yet, you were not entirely sure if you wanted to know what had happened "that" time.

Finally we got into bed, ended up turning my back to try to focus on something that was not sexual. Now we are brothers, but technically not. In addition, he had to hide the possible pain of the information download that will take place tonight.

I just lay on the bed and closed my eyes, but not before feeling the loving embrace of sisar.

 _ **Sybilla?  
**_ _Yes?  
_ _ **Activate the pain suppressants to eighty percent and start the discharge as soon as it is in REM phase, too; Could you induce me the REM phase? It would be much faster.  
**_ _Ok, I can do it. But I have to warn you that although your processing capacity is very high it will take you at least a week to assimilate the memories of two years.  
_ _ **Wow, that is very fast. I thought it would take like a year or so. Come on stick it.  
**_ _Suppression of physical pain at 80%, activating REM phase ... Initiating discharge._

 **. . .**

A strange feeling came over me, on the one hand I felt nostalgic, on the other hand I had a slight sense of deja vu.

I was on the runway at Kauhava Air Base. "I have already experienced this," I thought, but my subconscious informed me that today was August twenty-two thousand nine hundred and forty, instead of forty-four; which was when I reached Kauhava on the original timeline.

There was also the fact that the girls seemed much younger to me than I remembered but also quite a bit older. I saw everything from a perspective. From where I was I could see how a woman in a strange outfit made up of a short red colored "skirt" and a kimono, or the top of it, white shouted to some already exhausted girls while waving an unsheathed katana to continue running.

I was about to approach to ask if they knew of any ground witch or a base that contained it but the girl with the sword seemed too scary to me and I decided not to approach.

Looking back, I managed to remember that this was Humi's "fanservice" version of miko's outfits. Some of what was in my memory pointed to an image I saw long ago on twitter.

Before turning around to take another route, something caught my attention; one of the witches had a feline familiar. A cat, one of the ones I like.

Now I wanted to go, just to see the cat a little more closely. I don't know if witches let themselves be touched, I know it is rare for a stranger to touch another person because yes, but if you see a pet and you want to touch it, nobody is going to tell you anything about it. I thought the same way.

I begin to approach, keeping a low profile, suddenly the woman who screamed releases a couple of expletives into the air and traces a few swords around her, she seems angry and ready to vent all her anger on anyone she meets, this makes me think of again the plan to sneak up on me; she may freak out and end up attacking me just in surprise and since I can't deploy shields I think it's a bad idea.

I stopped suddenly and turned over myself. The immediate cessation of movement alerts one of the girls who alerts the rest and the one who still had the sword in her hand suddenly turns towards me. Her face is cute but her gaze is murderous and her aura terrifying. I drop sideways into the snow and lie grounded. I hold that position until I hear the snow creak, someone approaches. I roll over myself until I reach one of the buildings, at which point I get up; I activate my units and run away. The witches do not have their units equipped, they will be in one of the hangars, I have an advantage until they decide to take off but to avoid being caught by the witch with a terrifying look and sword, I go into the forest; It is known that air units cannot get as close to forests.

I rush to get to the forest at top speed. Something tells me that it could go much faster but I don't know where that thought came from, now I have more important things to focus on; As soon as I get to the forest I will be safe. At least on the part of the terrifying witches, the enemy is around everywhere but I do not worry, with my FLAK and my StuH 42 I can do anything ... StuH? 42? But we are in the forty, technically it does not yet exist and I do not remember having acquired something like this before, it would be very cool, but I do not have that equipment. I don't know where that thought came from, like before. I must be sleep deprived because of the cold of this bloody frozen country.

I have to clarify my ideas, I also need a base from which to operate until I find Aurora or any other tank-witch. I need something durable and easy to defend.

Let's see if I'm lucky enough to find an abandoned tank like the KV-2 that the witches found in that chapter of "Brave Witches". It would be great. Even if I couldn't get it to work again, an abandoned tank would give me the necessary cover and armor for my operations.

The neurois of this time still use those strange "hedgehog" weapons, firing spikes and shrapnel; they have not yet decided to project rays of superheated miasma. Which would render the armor not only insufficient but totally ineffective.

So right now an abandoned tank would be the best possible base. Well a bunker would be much better but I doubt it was empty.

I get to the forest, "ahh, finally the security of the lushness of the natural flora", something makes me immediately fight. I hear something to my right and draw my FLAK in a fluid and quick movement, as if I have done this many times; as if trained for it; despite taking just a few battles since leaving Homebase and barely having time to even practice shooting with this new weapon. I faced the threat and detected a turtle, only one; strange but we won't go looking for the rest unless I think they pose a serious threat to my life. I throw the gun to my shoulder, aim and...

*CLICK*  
*CLICK CLICK*  
*CLICK CLICK CLICK*

I start to get nervous as soon as I understand what has happened; I forgot to reload the gun. Now I have an enemy in front of me that probably already knew that I am here, I do not know why but the enemies always seem to know where I am, and on top of that I do not have a weapon with which to defend myself.

Before I panicked I tried one thing, one of those spells I learned at Homebase and applied to Hamburg turtles. The wind cut I think in a straight, vertical and fine line, just enough fine enough to pass through even the doorway. I summon the windblade right in front of the enemy and then force it to move backward until it dissipates. It makes a strange sucking or decompressing sound, like when you open a vacuum-packed jar, shortly after the voluminous turtle stops its movement abruptly, loses the red color of the parts that previously had that color and, finally falls to the ground with its legs completely stretched out like a dead animal.

Victory, but before I relax I have to find that base. It takes me close to the rest of the day but shortly before start to get cold and after sunset I manage to find what is left of an outpost. Or so it seems, there is no ammunition of any kind, no weapons or supplies. But the base has a building with a roof covered with dirt and at least a couple of meters deep; safe enough to be considered a new home.

I dedicate the rest of the week to collecting resources and cleaning out enemies from the surrounding area, I soon discovered that this area is behind the supposed enemy lines since I never see any witch. There are hardly any vertebrate living beings and what they abuse the most are turtles and miasma. Turtles give me some work but now that I have learned the lesson of having the FLAK always charged they are not a big problem and since the miasma has never mattered to me these factors make my new home almost as safe as Homebase.

In just a month here I have already got used to the cold weather, it is nice to get up every day surrounded by snow. It is also good to go to bed every day with the pleasant view of the stars and sometimes the northern lights.

I wonder if the witch dressed as miko had already killed someone with her katana.

Occasionally I go down to the base where the witches that the woman dressed in miko "fanservice" dress was training, i like to see them even through a telescopic sight, i also try my luck to find a tank witch.

I've been here for about two months and haven't seen any yet, they are supposed to be here and in Afrika.

Today is different, a group of bombers have managed to reach the base, people have already left the base just a few minutes ago I raise my FLAK now always ready and I start in attack against the enemy bombers, before exhausting the bullets of the magazine I manage to shoot down two but they are simply too many. I can only watch carefully how the track and the buildings were disintegrate with bombs similar to ours but with a strange red glow.

When they have just destroyed the base they retreat towards my own base, this makes me slightly scared and I hurry to reload to try to shoot down the ones I can before they reach my base.

I start shooting in two-round bursts, with the extra spells for cannon and ammo it's easy to destroy them. One... Two... Three... Being fully aligned with me it's easy to knock them down. Four... Fiv... *CLICK* No, not again. I start to reload my weapon when something shines brightly in the sky, lightning? But it is clear, how can there be a storm?

The miko-clad woman and her terrifying katana nearly literally halves one of the bombers leaving the core exposed; before I can raise the gun again two very precise shots hit from a position I can't figure out and blow up that section of the bomber. Following the tracers of the bullets I discover the position of the shooter; it is one of the witches, the one with that native familiar from Japan or Fuso in this case; she wears huge glass glasses; Despite this, her aim is almost perfect.

She greets me and I raise my hand to return her greeting, she shakes her head, is shouting something but since I don't have a radio and it's very far I don't understand what she means, then she points in my direction and shouts something again, the environment it is shadowed and looked up almost instinctively, the neuroi or rather what remains of it is falling directly to where I am. Neurois at this time do not explode by destroying their core because they are not really neurois, they are planes and tanks captured and "modded" by the neuroi.

I run forward to avoid the impact until I stop seeing the shadowed environment, then I just turn around to see how the huge bomber falls without remembering that it was ALREADY falling, as soon as it hits the ground it causes a shock wave that knocks me into the I lie on my back and project myself several meters away from where I was.

When I regain consciousness I hear an engine noise in the distance, it grows stronger until finally when I open my eyes and look up I see a girl dressed completely in black, despite the low light I can clearly see her face . Her gaze is clearly deep contempt, she raises her weapon and I do not think about it for a moment. I turn on myself to start the run towards dead land, the density of miasma in that area is so high that even the witches with their magic are not able to survive more than five minutes. It is a perfect place for me, since the miasma does not matter to me but it keeps away all those people who do not want me alive and scampering around the world.

I hurry back to my base and manage to sleep while Sybilla tries to calm me down.

The rest of the week is spent on securing my living space. Trying not to return to the area where I found those terrifying witches.

One day during a patrol I find another of the abandoned posts; same structure as mine but in this one there is a map in the large room of the underground building in which a series of points are marked; eight to be exact; one of them is this same position and another of them is my current base. That's when I decide to investigate all the points on this map. Other points are also marked as the base of Kauhava, now burned to ashes, another in Lahti and another in a town right in the middle of the lakes, the name is unreadable not only because of the language but because of the poor condition in which it is found on the map itself.

Two months took to register the other six points of the red line. In each of them I managed to find some supplies that they did not consider useful and that they abandoned when they left the positions. Among them is a radio, it is large and heavy, but not as much as those hulks with which they equipped tanks and planes.

This looks like some kind of "portable" version, let's see, it's not exactly easy to carry but at least it doesn't weigh more than I do.

With a couple more forays into other points behind enemy lines I manage to fix the radio. Or at least make it work, now I can hear what the witches say; well, when they pass near my area.

They are on a bombing mission from a place called Slussen. I don't know, but I can't imagine a witch carrying two hundred-and-fifty-pound bombs along with her regular weapons, I have no idea how they're supposed to do that.

To dispel the doubts, I decided to look for the place in question on the map and approach to observe.

Everything is correct and normal until you notice an unusual movement. Something big, very big.

Damn, it was so big that even from my observation distance and with a pistol it would be impossible not to hit it.

The terrifying miko witch ruthlessly attacked the gun turrets of the huge flying fortress. The gigantic plane was too high and too far, I just couldn't get close to the place called Slussen to shoot straight up from the ground, it was riddled with turtles. Using any of my supplemental spells to compensate for my FLAK's bullet drop would cause it to be immediately detected by League forces. At this point, showing signs of life does not seem the best option, especially considering the strange circumstances in which the first battalion disappeared.

Using the zeiss sight that I attached to my FLAK I followed the movements of the witch, which gracefully dodged most of the attacks of the huge neuroi. It was hypnotic. It was very beautiful to see, very colorful.

Until one of the hedgehog-type weapons hit one of the witch's white units, an explosion followed the impact just seconds later. Smoke and some flames arose from the shattered striker that was shattered while still in flight. The witch was desperately trying to keep up, or at least not fall.

The effort was partially useless, she fell, with force; strong enough to leave a small crater and ditch all the way down the ground due to the inertia of the flight until it managed to come to a complete stop.

Dozens of turtles soon made their way to the crash site to finish off the downed witch. Her companions were trying to reach her but the fire of the huge neuroi that knocked her companion down along with the smaller neurois and the anti-aircraft fire of some turtles prevented that from happening.

Powerless in the face of brutality and the incessant number of shots they could only keep their distance to avoid being shot down as well.

I made a decision, one that would surely have serious consequences for me in the future; I activated my combat mode and equipped the two extra spells I knew about in my FLAK.

Two porters later there were no longer turtles around the fallen witch.

I approached the impact site fearful that more enemies would appear and take both his life and mine.

I picked her up, she weighed a lot, the unit she still carried on one of her slender legs, I unequipped it, and I lifted her off the ground.

I took her to the safety of the edge of the forest, there I sold as best I could the wounds she had in the leg that had no unit when I arrived at the place of impact, in the head and with some embarrassment in her chest. While she was unconscious she didn't seem as terrifying as it previously seemed to me, that witch rang a bell a bit like something to me, but with as little lighting as it was at this time of day it was very difficult for me to appreciate her facial features. In the distance, shots could still be heard and the strange hissing sound that "hedgehog" type weapons make when firing.

When it seemed that the battle was over, her companions began to search for their fallen companion, while they were in the place where they were what was left of one of the units and the other almost intact that I unequipped her uninjured leg to lighten weight, I launched an emergency flare.

With the light caused by the flare the fallen witch began to move weakly and lazily, as if waking up in her own bed, it was then that she opened her eyes to try to recognize her surroundings; She seemed surprised and it was not superfluous because surely she really thought she was in her room.

 **-Shhh ... Sleep, your colleagues will come for you soon. No need to spend more energy.-** Try to comfort and comfort her. It must be somewhat traumatic to wake up and check that "it was not a dream", that everything was real and that you were shot down.

Witches were getting closer and closer, as soon as I confirmed that their arrival would be imminent, I left the area.

As I left the place I looked back to make sure they picked her up, that's when again our eyes met, the same witch in black scrutinized the vegetation looking for something or someone. But this time it wasn't a cold, dry look of hatred and disgust, it seemed more like gratitude. As soon as they picked her up I activated my units and returned to base as quickly as possible without worrying about being followed, after all as soon as I crossed the red line of enemy territory they would not be able to follow me.

* * *

 **And so far today, there will be a few chapters of this "mini arc" explaining what must have happened during the restoration of the timeline.**


	50. Ch-47: Attack Plan

Chapter 47: Attack Plan

After the daring rescue of the "terrifying sword" witch, I never ventured beyond my red line again.

Well, except for the times he did distance recognition; it is important to know what the enemy is doing and to maintain a minimum of "intelligence" in order to be able to predict with some precision the next action to be taken by the enemy. When your defense is practically impenetrable, keeping your distances doesn't matter so much, but when your defense is almost nil, the fact of maintaining a prudent distance, especially considering that hedgehog-type weapons have "bullet drop" and maximum range, becomes very important.

Today, the witches of the terrifying witch squad have not gone into combat, but instead some "stuka" witches, loaded with bombs, have decimated the local population of turtles in the area around Slussen.

It has been very nice, until a witch noticed my presence and two of them jumped after me. I did not look back, nor did I stop to think, I simply returned to the safety of my miasma-covered area at top speed.

Today I woke up as usual, sleepy and wanting to continue sleeping, but today I am faced with the decision to continue the long-distance reconnaissance despite being able to be sighted by witches now alerted by my possible presence or trying to explore a little deeper the area taken and contaminated.

The answer to that question was clearly to continue Slussen's reconnaissance, along the way I began to hear the distant roar of the stukas, they must be returning from their first bombardment journey. After a few seconds I noticed something important; the sound came from behind not from ahead. Soon several Karlslander witches passed flying over my head, why had they taken so long in their attack? Did they get up as late as I did?

I looked up at the sky when two of them were passing just above, they had been re-equipped with BK 37, now they were type G, I still remember that that cannon used to crumble the tanks and armored cars with one or two shots from the air. That memory made me shudder, I turned around and decided that today I would use my time to recognize the most contaminated area of my precious snowy taiga.

A 125 kg bomb is terrifying, yes, but if the shot fails or if you keep moving, they are not much of a problem, but the BK 37 yes, because if it fails, they just have to keep shooting you until they hit you, and hitting one only bullet the shooting would be the end.

 **. . .**

Already in the "safety" of my contaminated area I discovered that the miasma area extended only for the next sixty-four kilometers, and only around an area with a certain presence of coniferous flora and some rocks, the perfect place to hide a base. If the bases or nests here were like those in Karlsland, it would take me a bit to clean it up in the area, it would be a step to plan down to the smallest detail.

With this in mind I began to explore and recognize the surrounding area, in a few days I had the entire area mapped, except for the center itself and the nest itself.

The control nest had a level of security that bordered on paranoia, recons everywhere, turtle patrols with just a few seconds of margin between each one, captured fighters patrolling the skies and; as if that were not enough, the enormous monster that shot down the "terrifying sword witch" make a security fly-by from time to time. Each day it could pass over the nest between six and eight times. Their patrol route was much more rigid than that of captured fighters or turtles; that they would alter their routines if you offer them some encouragement during their walk and watch.

Little by little I begin to delve into the territory of the nest to try to clarify its internal structure. Soon I am surrounded by turtles and I have to shoot my way out, this alerts the captured fighters; I'm not scared, I just have to go into the wooded areas to lose them, but I still start the withdrawal. The flying monster should be through here in a few minutes and I'm not quite sure I can outwit its defensive fire as well as with captured turtles or fighters.

After leaving the area of influence of the nest I found a couple of turtle patrols on my way with the clear intention of intercepting me. It was as if they knew where I was or where I was.

This made me think that the neurois never attacked civilians if there were witches nearby or the witches attack preference in front of the carriers carrying them.

Why? Why did they attack the units if, clearly attacking their base you get a total victory?

The following two days I was conducting experiments with turtles, captured fighters, and recons. It seems that when I use my magic for more than just propelling myself with my units I am more visible or detectable to them.

Being able to "see me" from distances of up to two kilometers, and when only using my units barely five hundred meters. The recons seem to have more sensitivity and detection distance; being able to detect me a kilometer when I use magic passively and up to three kilometers when I use it for example to defeat turtles.

This is important and maybe even decisive. If the neurois do not attack by threat priority as originally believed, but rather by detection priority, it would be very easy to do the "kiting" tactic to handle them more easily.

I had to know how much could detect the huge neuroi that was regularly patrolling the nest. But that would probably make it detect me almost instantly.

So I devised a plan together with Sybilla to subject the huge neuroi to my advanced scanner.

The goal was to analyze its structure for any abnormality or weakness that could be exploited to destroy it more easily.

I arranged a few antipersonnel mines, which I found in one of the shelters in the outpost line, charged with my own magic when exploding would do a lot of damage but the important thing was that when they exploded they would emit a powerful magic signal that would confuse nearby enemies. My mines were now decoys.

I also found locations partially excavated in the ground that could serve as a refuge in case I was attacked by the flying monster.

I waited, waited, and waited. Finally, when I was about to lose hope, the monster made an appearance. It was clearly "wounded", it must have had a bloody battle with the witches that had caused it many damages on all sides and, for some reason, it was not able to regenerate. But if it was here, that meant that the battle had resulted in victory for the monster, otherwise it would not have been late to its control fly-by over the nest, but would not have directly passed through here.

Take the moment to scan it. Sybilla activated my second mana center and we cast a search pulse directly against the flying monster. Almost instantly a flurry of information entered my head, I felt like I was going to explode. I felt nauseous and looking down to vomit my vision blurred, the world went black and I lost consciousness.

A cold breeze caressed my face and soon I began to open my eyes. When I woke up I found myself in a strange place, everything was dark but it was cold and the wind could be felt, I also heard the trees moving the leaves in the breeze.

The first thing I noticed is that my feet were bare, my units were not equipped. I accumulated mana in my eyes and soon began to see more clearly. It was in the same place where I did the scanning pulse look around me, everything was dotted with the strange spikes of hedgehog weapons. Right in front of me the rock with which I had covered myself was pierced with multiple spikes; some of them were very close to my head.

My units were not far from where I was, the schurzen were pierced by the spikes and some of the plates were destroyed by shrapnel. I had to discard them.

The reason they were so far away had to be the emergency ejection of the system; by cutting off the supply of mana units using the Miyafuji theorem self-eject.

I re-equipped the units and checked that they continued to function. They did it, hardly. I would have to make a complete diagnosis and try to repair them with what I had at my base.

I had survived a death almost destined only by sheer luck. This is a gift, one that should not be dismissed or despised.

The luck of living another day, just by luck.

I had also managed to get invaluable enemy intelligence data, all the more reason to stay home the next two days analyzing the information obtained to draw up a plan, you cannot destroy a base if you do not destroy or mock its guards before.

After two days in which I spent all the time to repair my units and process the information obtained so abruptly days before.

I made a drawing with all the important parts of the monster, turrets, possible attack zones, and two places where it would be very easy to hit it, finally analyze the information of its core. It seemed to be a very large and immobile core; something important, since if it costs you so much to cross its armor and on top of that the monster is able to move the core to avoid critical damage, it would complicate your life a lot.

Finally, despite my "fear" I conclude that I could not cause great damage to the monster and that only witches could do something really serious. More than anything, because of its thick armor, only units that can accumulate enough kinetic energy could harm the monster. I am a static unit compared to an aerial witch. I need to increase my firepower value if I want to be able to actually cause it great damage to the enemy.

While checking my equipment I realize that I have hardly any ammunition left; Twelve 20x138mm bullets and a 7.92mm magazine, I will be in serious trouble in the next fight if I can't find an alternative way to destroy them since I am only capable of handling up to three wind blades at just twenty or thirty meters; it is clearly an emergency measure rather than a primary attack.

Now I have two problems, one searching for more ammunition and the other safely delivering this information. This is without risking my life. Before I could muster up my courage I focus on the fact that I have no idea where the witches are based, now that Kauhava has been burned to ashes.

I have to find out where they come from so I can get closer to their base. I would have to wait for them to go on a mission or patrol before I could safely approach.

I go out tonight, the stukas are usually accompanied by the witches in blue and the "international" witches who are part of the "terrifying witch" squad. They must have the joint base or be very close geographically.

I wait for the stukas squad to return, and this time I follow them from a safe distance.

Now I have the position of their base since from a hill I see them take land, I also distinguish the raccoon witch and the jap dark blue dressed little sailor. As I thought, their base is joint, I also see some of the light blue witches. I continue to observe the huge runway and scrutinize the details of its buildings, barracks, hangars, and warehouses; even a radio tower.

That's when my gaze is intercepted by someone, I use the sight of my disassembled FLAK, I bring it to eye level with one hand and when I look through the tube is when I can see that there is a witch in blue that is looking directly here. I instinctively grounded.

I decide it is better to come back tomorrow, as it is possible that it has been discovered and that right now I am warning the rest of the witches and they are already coming towards my position.

I return to the apparent security of my base and my contaminated area and begin to write my daily report together with an adaptation of the documents that I am going to deliver, somehow, to the witches of that base.

Since it is the first time that I see such a large neuroi, I give it the nomenclature of HC-00; Heavy Class 00. I know there are bigger things but until the time of the first season nothing as great will be seen or should be seen.

I also include some tips to dodge bursts of hedgehog-type weapons. Everything written in perfect Karlslander, as it should be.

I put it all in a worn leather briefcase envelope that I found at my base and set it on the table, ready to go tomorrow.

I go to bed excited by the idea that tomorrow I will establish contact with another human being and that human beings may be witches, there is also the possibility that they don't want to kill me for what I am.

 **. . .**

I get up with the same emotion that I slept with and rush to get to the hill from which I was controlling the airport yesterday. I prepare a hiding place by digging a hole in the snow. I see the squad of stukas take off and I get into the hole and then cover myself as best I can with the snow and I don't go out again until the roar of their units is a hiss in the distance.

When I come out first, I stick my head out a little and look everywhere, when I make sure that there is no danger, I completely leave my hole.

The base is now almost empty, now I have to venture into potentially hostile territory, I am nervous.

I see a blue witch and suddenly stop. Then I bend down a little, as if I were not seen equally from any point of the base, the track is practically flat and a dark gray unit is not exactly unnoticed, more when I am surrounded by white snow.

The blue witch captures my movement. And she gestures for me to come closer, fearfully I approach but little by little, a few meters away I recognize the girl, I remember some drawings that I saw a long time ago; this girl is not a witch, she only dresses like them out of sympathy. I visibly relax, a normal person does not represent such a level of threat as a witch to me. I accelerate my pace by rolling on my tracks until I am finally in front of the "witches sympathizer". She looks at me with doubt in her eyes, she wants to ask a question, I know she wants to ask, but before she opens her mouth I give her the envelope I prepared last night.

She looks at the envelope with even more doubt than before and I draw it closer to her. The girl takes it with both hands and, as she focuses her attention on the envelope I just handed over to her, I begin to withdraw. Not staying to check her reaction. I also don't want to stay to see if there was still some witch left that could hunt me down.

-Wait! - Shouts the woman now away from me. It is the first time I have contact with another human being and it couldn't be more disastrous.

To complete the day I decided to go to Slussen to see how the stukas are doing, the truth is that it was a plane that fascinated me, and now that I could see a witch with a striker version I did not want to miss the opportunity to see them fight with that team.

The ground attack witches are doing great, in successive vertical dives they end one by one with all the turtles. Sky blue colored aerial witches also do a good job of wiping out all captured fighters.

In an oversight one of the witches stuka is hit by a turtle cannon impact that does not completely dodge; the impact causes his left unit to sizzle and emit some smoke, it also decouples an object the size of my FLAK and that object falls to the ground, I'm curious, when the battle is over I'll sneak up there to see if I can get something back, after it could all be a BK 37. It would be a substantial increase in firepower.

I wait for the battle to end and the witches withdraw, only then is when I leave the edge of the forest to go to the plain where I begin to find the chunks of the hitted unit, after a while seeking to find the prize. But it is destroyed, the barrel is twisted up to sixty degrees and split in some sections, after a time spent trying to save something I only get three 37mm bullets. The rest is totally useless, despite having fallen on the snow when doing it from so high, it makes the force with which it hits the ground so high that you can hardly recover anything useful.

After my unsuccessful attempt to recover something of value I return home in the hope that thanks to the information given, the witches can end the monster so that I can achieve my first objective to secure the area in which I live.

I get up on a new day, like any other, but today there is likely to be some change regarding the information given. As I will not be able to find out something if it happens I decide that it is time to update the radio, the first thing that occurs to me to take the antenna to a higher level. With the help of some ropes I install the antenna in the top of the tallest tree among all those close to my base. The cable is a little tight but now I can better hear the witches, I hear like a question from where "the snow woman"; seriously I didn't invented that, they called her that; found the information on how to destroy the "Diomedia", what a stupid name for a heavy class…

But not a single mention of the person who had kindly given them the information. On the one hand I was disappointed by the fact that they had made my achievement theirs but on the other I was calmer because if no one knew that it existed no one would come for me.

I begin my study on the area of the lightning element, matter that I put aside when I leave the base of Hamburg, it is time to resume study and experimentation. I may even find another way to fight without using ammunition that does not include having to get close to the enemy.

My study takes me almost a week, finally I theorize a magnetically powered cannon that theoretically should allow me to destroy enemies easily even if it only manages to impact them slightly, in addition "only" should spend mana instead of bullets. Well you also need to use something as a projectile but even if I use my 7.92mm bullets as projectiles, they should have the destructive potential to "erase" a turtle with one shot.

I started testing against the hill behind my house, the results were nothing close to what was expected until the third day. I finally decided to create a tubular structure of ice crystals with a high conductor coefficient to make it a very large coil and the word "railgun" popped into my mind. But that is wrong, this is not a railgun but a "coilgun" or in other words a Gauss cannon.

It is a structure that can accelerate a ferromagnetic projectile at a speed determined by the amount of electricity that circulates through it at a time.

With this scheme in mind I began to do more tests and they all came out more than satisfactory. With a length of two meters my ice coilgun could catapult 7.92mm bullets at such a speed that even without the friction spell the bullet itself becomes liquid during flight, increasing its density and thus being able to; theoretically; go through almost anything with a single impact.

Now I just had to wait for the witches to defeat the HC-00 so that I had the perfect opportunity to clean my living area.

Theoretically and by activating my secondary mana center I might be able to fire a projectile of up to five kilos at a speed of up to twenty-five times the speed of sound. Sybilla also advised me not to try because I probably wasted all my mana reserves all at once and that would cause my immediate death.

For a 7.92mm bullet weighing at most seven or eight grams I think four or five times the speed of sound is more than enough.

More than enough energy for any turtle. I am satisfied. I will end the day and go to rest when I hear on the radio that the witches are fighting with the HC-00 also request reinforcements because all the captured fighters that they seem to refer to as "Laros-kai" are gathering there to support the HC-00, this is the perfect time to attack the nest, all of its aerial sentries are far from here.

I advance to the outer edge of the nest's zone of influence and prepare my new weapon, load a 7.92mm bullet and catapult it at ten times the speed of sound. Then I look at my work.

Nothing. The projectile despite carrying almost three hundred joules of power has done nothing to it.

It is seen that I need more power.

Without paying attention to the turtle column that is advancing towards me I prepare my cannon again and energize it, activating my second mana center, I hear airplane engines in the distance but I cannot afford to be distracted now. Without thinking twice I load one of the three bullets of the 3.7 recovered from the frozen plains of Slussen and accelerate the projectile to twenty times the speed of sound. I know I might pass out but I'd rather go overboard than fall short.

Theoretically, the impact force was now close to 2,600 joules, almost nine times more than the previous shot. This was to destroy or at least do permanently damage the nest.

I shoot, I pull the trigger or whatever you want to call it, and I got the data from Sybilla's analysis right at the time of the shot. Not that my first shot was useless, it was that the turtles in an attempt to avoid the impact against their nest literally launched themselves to throw their lives and bodies to cover the impact to the nest, this second shot caught the turtles off guard who would think that I couldn't fire another shot and even more powerful.

At the same time that the bullet left the helical barrel, it turned into an almost white liquid and my legs failed me, my vision blurred and it was a little difficult to breathe. But still I wanted to see what the 3.7 bullet would do against the nest, I had to see it.

I struggled with the recoil from using more than a third of my mana capacity and soon my quick recovery of mana thanks to the second center brought me back to normal.

I thought the second shot would be a little stronger, how wrong I was, the liquid bullet hit the outer armored surface of the nest easily penetrating; It could easily pass through but the shock wave was behind not that so; the simply devastating result. The shot simply disintegrated the nest and all the surroundings, everything within a radius of about five hundred meters or a little more had disappeared and a crater had taken its place; broken and fallen trees out following the direction of the crater and its explosion.

The shot itself was not very impresive, but the explosion resulting from the impact was. A tremendous and thunderous explosion followed by a hyperheated breeze as a result of the disintegration of the nest that previously reigned in the area caressed my face to make me return from the stupefaction caused by the enormous explosion of the projectile.

Returning to reality I asked Sybilla to deactivate the second mana center so as not to collapse due to a plethora of mana.

Then I returned home as soon as I realized that the airplane noise was getting louder and louder.

I started running again and went to sleep even without writing the report.

 **. . .**

The next morning I woke up hearing strange noises in my house. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe it.

-Wake up. You have to accompany us to Mikkeli.- A girl in a sky blue uniform and with an annoyed face said as she pulled the blanket from my bed.

After getting up and going outside to check the state of my base I noticed that the miasma was gone and that the entire Suomi army must be here.

Outside were witches, tanks, half-tracks, and infantrymen all of them sky blue in color.

The girl who woke me led me to a half-track but was distracted when I greeted an older man who must have been her superior, a moment I took the opportunity to equip myself. If he was going to be tried and executed for his stupid laws, at least he would do it by fighting.

If my new magic cannon could disintegrate a nest, it could also do the same against some tanks.

Both the girl and the older man could not hide their surprise when they watched me equip some ground units and operate them like a witch, but they also did not point a weapon at me like Sybilla I assured them they would. Do not let your guard down and activate the combat state.

Someone put its hands on my shoulders and whispers to my ears.

-Calm down, we have not come to hurt you. In fact we want to thank you properly for finishing the nest.-

I turned around to get a better look at the unexpected attacker, and there he was. The woman who I had come looking for. After almost four months of "campaign" in Suomus, already entering the forty, I had finally managed to find Aurora. Well, she found me.


	51. Ch-48: Meet the Family

Chapter 48: Meet the Family

 **Not a single review since we started the time restoration arc, if it weren't for the number of visits the previous two chapters received, I would say you don't like where the story is going.**

* * *

A repetitive noise gradually takes me out of my sleep, at first it is like a background noise but as time goes by it gets stronger and stronger, until it just turns out to be the annoying noise of Sybilla imitating an alarm.

 _ **Ugh ... Sybilla. I was sleeping.  
**_ _I know, that's why I wake you up. It will be seven in the morning.  
_ _ **WHAT? Why do you wake me up so soon? I'm on vacation.  
**_ _Because your beloved new big sister is not and in a short time she woke up herself, I did not want you to wake up abruptly with her hug._

Soon I realize that it is as it says, Aurora must have taken advantage of it while she was asleep to grab me from my back and hug me and, as it is physically twice as strong that I could not open its "latch" as soon as it closed.

 _ **I wanted to know what was going to happen next.  
**_ _Yeah, me too. But it's a new day and your dear sister would interrupt the download at some point more inconvenient than where you were.  
_ _ **You are "watching"?  
**_ _I am always watching. I am your supervisor, I must see that you do not suffer any damage outside of combat and try to minimize the damage you receive in combat.  
_ _ **Ugh ... Thanks Sybilla. By the way, how did they wake up at this time? Are there alarm clocks or alarms?  
**_ _Sure, but they have a much more rudimentary and mechanical mechanism. Note that it was not until the 1970s that portable devices began to be mass produced to cover this type.  
_ _Your sisar will wake up in a few moments. Wait patiently for it to happen or try to wake it up yourself.  
_ _ **I still haven't gotten to the point of the download where I start my lessons with her, I can't pretend to be familiar, now without having the basis of what is supposed to have happened in the past.  
**_ _Okay, we'll leave it for the next awakening. But by chronology you may not like what you are going to see so much.  
_ _ **Do you know what the download contains?  
**_ _Of course, I monitor every incoming flow of information to make sure it's adequate.  
_ _ **And if it is not, do you censor it?  
**_ _Of course not. How I could do that?  
_ _ **Like the time you "forgot" to mention that you could never go home?  
**_ _Look, I think sisar is waking up.  
_ _ **Do not divert attention.**_

I was going to continue arguing with Sybilla but Aurora started to rotate on the mattress and all that without letting go of me, dragging me to the other side of the bed. I struggle with it for a while and I get it to wake up as a result of the little fight.

-Hehe, if you wanted to sleep hugged to me so much you just had to tell me.- Aurora exclaims when opening her eyes and seeing the current situation.  
 **-Do you think I'm hugging you?-** I reply pointing to her strong grip with the chin. Since my arms are pressed against her strong grip, I am not able to move them and I have to point my head or look.

 **. . .**

Sisar has just gotten dressed while I wait in the other corner of the room turned around, looking at the bookshelf full of books and gadgets. Sisar begins to speak.

-Today we will go to meet your other sister. Technically you have seen it before, but since the adoption had not been effective until now, for you it was just another witch that lived in the same base.- Aurora reports.  
 **-Eila? -  
** -Aha, Eila. Or as family and friends call it, Illu.- Sisar answers happily.  
 **-So sisko Illu?-  
** -She's going to love it when you call her that.- Eila was always the little one, now having a little brother… -  
 **-Now she has the "cat", although I suppose it is not the same ... -  
** -What are you whispering about? -  
 **-Nothing. Nothing at all.-** About to screw up, Erik is not supposed to know that. Or you shouldn't know, especially with the "new" background. **-Where do we go? And Tommy, isn't he coming?-  
** -Tommy is busy with the other tank witches of my company. Do not worry, he is in good hands.-  
 **-Ok.-** I have no reason not to trust Sisar **.-Still, I hope we return to the same place before night, just to make sure it's okay.-  
** -Erik, he is not your brother. You don't have to be so overprotective.- Aurora blurts something annoying.  
 **-Let me speak with him before we leave, at least.-  
** -Sure. But you have to understand that at some point you will have to let it grow alone, you cannot always protect it. At some point you will not be and he will have to fend for himself.- Sisar instructs me.  
 **-Don't lecture me Sisar. I just like that my troops are at full capacity when under my command and protection. Also I don't want to have to deal with her sister if something happens to her.-  
** -Already. I don't think his sister is so "brocon" .-  
 **-If I seem overprotective, it is because you have not met his sister.-  
** -Oh, now I'm curious.-

I leave the hut to enter the common room / dining room where we had dinner last night. Tommy was already in one of the tables sitting with two other light blue witches talking to them while having breakfast. I approach slowly and silently when I realize that he had not caught me with the idea of giving him a scare, an idea that was ruined when the witches who were with him did detect me. They turned their heads towards me giving away my presence, this made Tommy face me to try to discover who was approaching.

As soon as he realized who it was, he greeted me with a hand and a smile on his face.

-Good morning, Captain.- Tommy greets with a special tone, emphasizing my rank; which made the witches around him flinch and somehow get a little nervous and tense.  
 **-Hello Tommy. I wanted to ask you something, and since we are at the witches who are with you.-  
** -Of course, what do you need? - Tommy responds with curiosity and the witches also nod at the question.  
 **-Today it seems I am going to go to no one knows where. To some other place with an unpronounceable name.-** At this name the witches darkened their eyes a little. **-Sisar wants me to meet Illu. Now as sisko. But apparently he hadn't planned for you to come. Will you be alright if you stay here alone,-** I look at the witches around him. **\- or with these witches the rest of the day? -  
** -Of course, I see no problem. It is not as if we are still in Gallia. I'm in good hands.- Tommy responds looking at the witches that surround him, who nod affectionately. Tommy had apparently managed to find some suomi substitutes for his sister.

Without being noticed, Sisar appears on the scene and joins the conversation.

-I have to go with my new little brother to run some errands, can you take care of your subordinate by yourself for a few days? - Sisar asks in a challenging tone.  
-Su ... Sure. Leave it with us. Time will fly by for him. You'll see.- One of the witches who decides to take Sisar's challenge answers.  
-You see. Problem solved.- Clarifies Aurora  
 **-I don't see that it's resolved.-** I look at the witches. **-Tommy has no familiar so he does not have shields. If when I return and he has traces of crystalline shrapnel a ziggurat will seem like a joke. It is understood?-  
** -Okay, ok.- Sisar blurts out while gently hitting my head to avoid cowing her companions. -I don't think anything will happen to Tommy. Also if you do something to MY subordinates you will be the one with the problem.- Respond by fortifying and darkening the tone. I forgot that sisar is the most overprotective of people you can meet.  
 **-Ok, sisar. I hope so. I do not want to feel what was happening to the turtles that dared to stand in your way, but I remind you that I have always had enough firepower to destroy nests.-  
** -It's worth it with the brute force contest. I'll be fine, seriously. Now go where you have to go I will stay with these two "Onee-sans". Ahh, by the way, take, they were still in my room- Tommy gave me back the radio and my cell phone that were in his room all this time since yesterday.

With that finalizing comment from Tommy we leave the table after we say goodbye and go to the hangar to equip our units.

While checking my units and sisar equipment equipping his StuB III G, I was lost in thought as he took a huge cannon from the shelf with one hand and carried it over his shoulder as if it were a machine gun. This was the first time he had seen hissing with that team, although technically it should not be.

-What are you looking silly? - Sisar asks while giving me a mocking look.  
 **-Nothing. I just think my StuH 42 is even bigger than that cannon and I was wondering if you could handle both.-** That was the only nonsense idea that occurred to me at the time, the only one with enough credibility. It was true that Sisar was very strong and that on some occasions she carried two weapons, but even I think that two cannons is a lot; even for her.  
-I don't know, I could try it.- She responds looking at my cannon now with more interest than before.- You didn't have that cannon before. Where did you get it?-  
 **-Frau Katze gave it to me the day before the Gallia invasion.-  
** -Wait, did you really go to Gallia? - She asks now with a worried tone.  
 **-Yes, why? Not that we were forcibly. In fact I think we were the best option at that time.-  
** -I have to talk to that woman. She has no right to send you to dangerous places.- Sisar responds with the "big sister" mode activated.  
 **-In fact she does, she is the big boss of the Witch Corps.-** Sisar goes pale and makes a face as if she had just realized something very important.  
-You can't nickname a general. Why do you call her Frau Katze? -  
 **-Because it's a cat. Obvious. And because of the rank she has or her age I cannot call her girl or girl.-** Sisar makes a facepalm at my answer.  
-Look… It doesn't matter, let's leave the matter for the moment, but you can't name people.  
 **-Too late. Many of the witches I know already have a nickname.-** Sisar shrugs after that answer and urges me to put the units on.

We started to "roll" towards the south, at cruising speed, well at the speed that Sisar calls cruiser velocity because as we well know at the moment I can go much faster.

In about two hours we arrived at a "residential" area made up of very picturesque little wooden houses lined up along a path that is hardly visible due to the snow. Between house and house there is a huge space; more than enough space to fit at least four medium tanks or two Tigers.

We went to the end of the road almost covered in snow and Aurora stopped in front of the last house, the furthest.

-This is ours.- Sisar points out a wooden house  
 **-Are your parents here?-  
** -No, here is my sister and a friend of hers. Now you will meet them both.-  
 **-I think I saw them fleetingly when I had to go find Georgie after the first meeting with Frau Katze.-  
** -I'm not going to ask what happened that time. You will have time to tell us about your adventures tonight.-  
 **-It is a little awkward to be the only boy at a girl's meeting.-  
** -Don't you think you're exaggerating? It will also be much more uncomfortable for Eila's friend since the three of us are family.-  
 **-Now we are family. Until recently we were as well known.-  
** Aurora sighs in exasperation.- C'mon, enter the house.-  
 **-But it's not my house. How do you tell me to enter someone else's house? At least enter your first.-  
** -Ugh ... Look, you're shy. Now, this is also your house.- Seeing that I am not going to move from the place Sisar advances until I pass, stops right on the porch of the wooden house and begins to unequip her units, I follow her closely and also extract the StuB IV of my legs and soon the cold climate of Suomus welcomes my now bare skin. Sisar has her thick stockings to protect herself from the cold but if I take off the units I have nothing.  
Aurora opens the door of the house and accesses the interior without knocking on the door or even stopping.

Say hello and a couple of greetings from different voices welcome you. Then he turns to tell me to enter, she has to grab me by the arm and then push me to enter the house.

As soon as I enter I see the back of a sofa and from it protrude a pair of hair heads of the same color but with a different hue.

Noticing that the two heads turn to try to find out who has arrived, I feel their eyes; peeking their eyes over the sofa and I stop suddenly and completely trying to blend in with the surroundings.

The camouflage attempt does not last long since Sisar's patience runs out and she pushes me towards the center of the room until I am right in front of the sofa, now I can see with complete clarity who are sitting on it; Eila and Sanya.

 **-He ... Hello Sisko Illu.-** I am able to speak in a low and muffled tone. I have a hard time taking control of the situation, my cheeks feel hot. Sybilla must have turned off emotional protection again to laugh at me in this situation.  
-Hello Veli.- Responds in a tone of deep shyness that almost exceeds my own. It's super cute right now, it outshines the "cat" next to her.  
-Hello.-Sanya responds very quietly.  
-Yes, we have already seen that you are all ashamed.- Sisar intervenes raising his voice.- But there is no reason to be, we are a family after all.  
 **\- It is a very weird situation Sisar. You can not deny it.-  
** -Ohhh ... I also want you to call me Sisko with the same naturalness as Aurora.- Eila says that she seems annoyed and maybe even envious.  
 **-I have known Sisar for a long time and I have even fought alongside her, I know you right now and ... From that intrusion of the Echelon.-  
** -Oh ... So it was you. How lucky I can boast of a brother.- What a shame, Eila's words make me blush even more, I want to disappear, maybe a little combat now in the cold plains of Suomus would not be so bad.  
-All right, Eila. Erik is not exactly open and thrown and on top of that you are embarrassing him more.- Sisar grabs my wrist and pulls me around the sofa.

 **. . .**

After a couple of hours talking as a family we begin to have more confidence and speak more fluently with each other. Apparently Sisko Illu and Sanya had gone to various posts in what was left of the Orussia government to try to find out about the whereabouts of Sanya's parents.

 **-You could try in Irkutsk. It was the capital in the time of the Tsars, and the current capital of the Siberian zone. If there is still some Orussa civilization free of the enemy, it should be there.-** I point with my extended index finger.  
-Good idea Veli. See Sanya, we can still keep looking.- Says Illu trying to comfort Sanya.  
-It wouldn't have occurred to me, well seen Erik.- Sisar praises me. Of course it is normal the canon never tells what happened to Orussia, here there is no union or anything like it in fact nor mentioned With Orussia's history behind it.  
 **-Well, it has grown dark very quickly,-** I say as I look towards the window and I see that the stars are already clearly visible. I shrug. **-I suppose it's for being so far north.-  
** -Indeed, Erik. You will notice it more after having been in Gallia. Here it gets dark earlier and if we go further north you will have months of perpetual night. - Sisar replies that he has settled in the soft back of his chair.  
-Have you been to Gallia? Until recently it was enemy territory. Did you go with the invasion forces or after the invasion? - Illu asks with an astonished face. It should not be anything to be astonished, it is much more incredible to go into battle against multiple opponents and not be hit at any time and even kill all the enemies by yourself; which is what I understand Illu is capable of doing easily.  
 **-Before, technically, before. My group and I were the advance guard.-  
** -So I was just about to lose my little brother even before I got it?- Illu asks, clearly upset. It bothers me much more that he treats me or refers to me as a possession.

Aurora rises from the chair with a groan that made it seem like her back arched. -Come Erik, I have to make dinner and you're going to help me.-

 **-Okay. Nothing to object.-**

Sisar and I made dinner; Monstrous sausages that reminded me of the Germans enjoying eating with sauerkraut and beer but Sisar assured me that this was typical in this area of Suomus especially now in summer. Sisar also got enough beer to knock down several men and to my surprise she offered them to Illu and Sanya. They both appreciated the gesture, holding out the cups they were drinking from until now.

It was a lively night, Aurora ended up so drunk that she went to sleep on the sofa before midnight. Sanya and Illu had flushed cheeks; they looked into each other's eyes and very closely.

 _Do not make any noise or sudden movement, it seems that they have lost track of time and their surroundings.  
_ _ **So what?  
**_ _What do you mean "what"? Now if you are lucky, the real yuri will start.  
_ _ **After witnessing that from the tanuki, do you really think I'll tolerate Illu or Sanya doing it to each other with me here?  
**_ _What a party pooper you are. Be quiet and still if you don't want me to activate the override functions that I have on your body.  
_ _ **I take note of that.  
**_ They begin to shorten the distance between the two, bringing their faces closer to each other; but before the "magic" arises the two heads stop coming together, they freeze and they both turn in my direction at the same time. They then put on an exaggerated face of alarm and move away from each other quickly.

 **-Just to be clear, after what I saw in 507 I will not let you do the same as the tanuki or Ahonen.-** Sanya looks doubtful but Illu knows perfectly well what I am referring to and blushes faintly, this is visible only through the dim vision per mana blown into the eyes or if we had a light source so the "cat" must not have seen that blush in Illu.  
-Ahh, Veli. You scared me. To both of us.- Illu manages to escape from the situation just because of the thickness of a hair.- Come, - She gestures with her hand for me to come closer.- I would ask Aurora but she is stiff.- She adds while looking Sisar who sleeps peacefully on the sofa while her drools falls a little. - Aurora brushed my hair before going to sleep when I was little. Would you like to do it now? - Illu offers me a hair brush with a wooden handle that has apparently come out of nowhere.

I nod and take the brush in my hand, it's small compared to my armored gauntlets.

-Take off your gloves if it is more comfortable for you, oh and when you finish you will have to brush Sanya's hair too.-

 **-Ok.-** I start to remove the gauntlets while Illu goes to her room, she gestures for me to follow her and I access the room. It is spacious and has a double deck bunk bed. The bunk bed brings back memories of my time in Kauhava. Sisko Illu turns on the light in her room, Sanya follows us closely and sits on the bed.  
-Sit here.- Sisko Illu tells me. It is a slot right next to the "cat". Then she sits right in front of me, on her back; showing me all her long silver hair. I start brushing Sisko Illu's hair holding a lock of hair with one hand, at which point Sanya lets out a small gasp and this causes Illu to turn around to find out what's going on.  
-W ... What ... has happened to your hands? - Asks the "cat" horrified.  
 **-This? It is what happens when you try to cover yourself with the shrapnel without a shield.-** I answer while raising my hand so that it can be seen well in the light of Eila's room.  
-How did you do that to yourself Veli?- Eila asks, horrified by the first impression of my war wounds.  
 **-Well, it turns out that during the attack of the last occupation forces occupation in Paris my partner Georgie was a little distracted and did not give her time to unfold the shield, I stood between the shrapnel and her and as I did not want my head to be destroyed I covered my face with my hands and all my part front was peppered with shrapnel. END-  
** -How can you tell that so cheerfully? If Aurora finds out ... - Eila seems more worried than alarmed.  
 **-It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago. A month or so. Come here I will brush your hair.-  
** -How about a month? Such wounds do not heal as quickly, and the wounds caused by miasma become easily infected.- reports Sanya.  
 **-I don't have that problem. In fact I can and did live for a long time in polluted areas. Also my magic gives me a very quick healing.-** It was not entirely true but telling them about my original world, my mission and Sybilla was going to be the least violent.  
-But that doesn't explain why your wounds don't get infected.- Sana responds boldly, not giving up ground.  
 **-I have a system ... How to say it. My body is very strong and is reinforced by magic, so the things that make people sick do nothing to me.-**

The room was in an uncomfortable silence and I took the opportunity to continue with my new work, concentrating on Sisko Illu having soft and shiny hair and trying not to give any pull. At the end of my brushing session Illu's silver hair now shone like pure silver.

 **-Now you, koshka.-**

Sanya nods, Eila gets up and they both exchange positions.

I spend some time brushing Sanya, no more than Illu because her hair is longer.

When I finished I said goodbye to both girls and returned to the living room. There Aurora waits for me, who has woken up and is sitting on the sofa.

As I approach the sofa, she taps her hand on the cushion right next to hers to bring me closer to her.

-Come here, show me those wounds.-  
 **-Oh ... Come on, I'm tired and I want to sleep.-** I am not very good at lying when the emotion damping system is deactivated.  
-Come on if we are family now. I have to worry about you as well as Eila come and show me.- Something in the tone and the insurmountable gaze of Sisar makes me end up giving in to the demands.

I walk over to her, sit on the couch, and take off my uniform shirt. As soon as my scars are exposed and visible, Sisar's gaze darkens and she looks down until he is looking at the ground.

Then I look down and feel ashamed that my own sister does not want to see how my body is left after a hard battle on foreign soil and I hurry to re-dress the shirt.

 **. . .**

I try to get out the door after an awkward silence and Aurora gets up from the place where she was sitting to prevent me from going out the door.

-Where are you going?-  
 **-It is obvious that this was not my place, I will go to sleep in the forest. Don't worry, I'm used to it. So you won't have to see those ugly scars.-  
** -No way. Plus it's just that I froze when I saw all those old wounds. Some are older. You also said you had frequent nightmares, and I offered you my hug so you could forget it. Did you forget it? -

Without a word, I just turned around and hugged her, it seemed the most appropriate for the moment, and also something inside me asked me for something.

Then we simply fell asleep on the sofa, sharing the heat. Embraced. I waited for her to fall asleep.

 _ **Sybilla, can you resume the download?  
**_ _Sure. Starting REM phase in 3… 2… 1… Resuming download of information. We will see again in four or five months mate._

* * *

 **And so far this week's chapter.**


	52. Ch-49:We thought it would be a good idea

Chapter 49: We thought it would be a good idea

 **IcyClean deleted his fav from my story, I guess after five hundred years he finally reconnected and not seeing Malibu he got mad at me and my story. Answer the PMs at least.**

* * *

After my capture (recruitment) they took me to the base that I went to previously recognize, the one where I gave the information.

Nerves almost took over me when I saw that more than half of the people around me were witches; according to what Sybilla told me about this world, my fellow wizards had been almost completely extinguished by regular forces and sometimes aided by witches, who lent their strength to people who did not want us in this world.

Now surrounded by entities that might want to eliminate me at any moment, I didn't exactly feel safe.

I had come with an idea in mind, but now that idea didn't seem so good to me. Good; "No plan survives intact on first contact", right?

Changes in that plan would have to be made given the current circumstances, probably or rather; surely; I didn't like some of those changes as much but I will do whatever it takes to fulfill my mission. And for this I need to learn how to operate these units correctly.

The image of the light blue woman I met at their makeshift base in my now clean polluted area appeared in my mind and this was followed by memories of what I had seen she was capable of. These memories made me shiver a little, something that was noticed by the woman to whom I gave the envelope.

That woman, Hakkinen, I think I remember her name, was sitting across from me behind a fairly plain metal desk with a light-colored wooden table.

Following the witches and personnel that took me out of my base, I had traveled on "autopilot", now I had to recognize the new environment I was in to try not to get caught in a more than possible ambush.

I struggled to look and look around and soak up every detail that might be helpful.

-Have you finished inspecting my office yet?- The girl in front of me suddenly asks.  
 **-Yes, no. Well, I don't know ... -  
** The girl sighs. -You seem a little nervous. You don't have to. - The girl tries to reassure me, in vain, when noticing my state.  
 **-How can I calm down? You have paralyzed my operations and you have also "taken me into custody" taking me from my own base.-  
** -That base was from the Suomi army. Also, we rescue you from a dangerous area.- The girl lowers her tone and leans on the desk, putting her elbows on the wood and approaching me.- I do not know what you have been involved in but the information you gave me is not obtained so easily.-  
 **-I only had to spend a few hours doing an recon. Anyone could have done it.-  
** -But no one else did it before, and do you know why?- The girl asks me. I shake my head.- Because to do it you need to be really close and for a long time.-  
 **-I never said that the reconnaissance operation was an easy operation. In fact I didn't tell you anything.-  
** -And that is the problem. Even if you have magic like witches, you have no duty to do it, much less alone.- The girl seemed angry, although now she could see that her reasons were not hostile.- For the moment you would stay here, with the main body of the army until Let's free Slussen.- I twisted my head to try to express ignorance towards the name of the city.-Ahh… The city where you rescued Commander Anabuki.-  
 **-Who?-** Technically, I must not have known who she was, so I continued to feign ignorance.  
-The girl who was shot down. From the description she gave us I was able to find out that it was you. We also know that you tried to defend our previous base from the attack of the bombers.- I tilted my head again.- Don't play dumb. I know that you know more than you are trying to appear.-

At that moment and, as always, the door opens and someone enters avoiding this uncomfortable situation. The girl in front of me sits up and looks angrily at the door behind me.

-You can't even knock?- Asks the girl who has been questioning me for the last few minutes angrily.  
-What were you doing? - Asks the newly arrived person. The hitherto unknown person who had entered without knocking approaches the desk and slaps her palm on the table. -Wouldn't you be questioning this poor boy?-  
-Well ... - Now it is the girl who is restless, apparently she has exceeded her duties and the other person does not hesitate to remind her.  
-Aha, I see. Then I take him. He will be more secure with me. - She turns to me and then I can recognize her clearly. It's the same one I'd found at my base, the same one I'd been looking for. Aurora.-Come, get up and leave this girl.-

I get up and follow the woman in blue, it may be a bad idea but at least she will get me out of this room.

Once out of the room the woman that he has "saved" me from the other, he leads me through corridors that seem endless until we reach what looks like a hangar, where there are witches and mechanics, witches are both ground and air.

Among them are the girls in blue and the stukas squadron. Instinctively I slow down to avoid being detected but the woman gently pushes me and hurries me with her words.

Everything is silent and as if it were a single entity, all the people turn their heads or fix their eyes on me; some times like this I just wanted to disappear or run away. Aurora seems to notice and firmly grasps my forearm so I don't escape.

One of the girls in blue approaches my "savior".

-Is this him?- Asks the newly arrived girl.  
-Yes, Hakkinen was questioning him- the woman answers.  
-It doesn't seem so tall or powerful to me. Are you sure it's him? - The girl seems confused, apparently my size does not seem in accordance with my power. Although I don't remember showing my power to anyone.  
-He was only in the outpost and research indicates that he lived alone. Also, your commander and Hakkinen have identified him.- Aurora responds.  
The girl recently arrived looks at me as if trying to decipher my provenance.- I just don't know. He appears to be no older than Ursula or Haruka. Are you sure it's the same? -  
-No, I can't be. This was the first and only time I saw him. We would have to ask Anabuki or Haruka, since they did see him better. - Aurora responds. I try to get out of Aurora's grip but it's like trying to break a rock with clay. -Where do you think you're going? - Aurora realizes that I try to escape.  
-Let him go Aurora, I don't think he will escape. And even if he does, he has nowhere to go. - The other girl in blue answers, I bow my head when I realize that she is right; I have nowhere to go now that my base was discovered.

Aurora releases me but now both girls weaken me to "escort me" until God knows where.

We keep walking until we reach a corner where there are many and varied strikers.

There are some girls talking to each other, another one seems to be spying on the terrifying woman and another girl with glasses is sitting on a box while she is reading a rather thick book placidly.

As soon as we get to the corner, Aurora catches the girls' attention by clapping her hands. They all turn or focus their gazes towards the source of the unexpected sound.

-Here's the boy, Anabuki, can you identify him?- Asks Aurora.  
-Of course.- Anabuki is with another person, this person is dressed as a civilian, she leaves what looks like a portfolio in the hands of this person and she walks towards us.-He seems smaller.-She says surprised. It seems that now everyone is obsessed with my size.  
-It's the same thing I said about him- Says the other girl who falters at me.  
-I understand that it had some ground units, so it must have seemed bigger to you because it had the units equipped- explains Aurora.  
-Makes sense. But yes, it is him.- The girl is very pretty, but again something in her eyes or her gaze makes me put on my guard.- Don't be afraid.- The girl approaches me and I instinctively move away from her until I turn my back against a box, without escape I can only do one thing. I accumulate well in my eyes to try to be threatening.  
-Oh, then it's true. I thought your kind was extinct.- The girl who was reading jumped down from the box and also came towards me. I accumulated more mana in my silhouette to try to increase the threat but the girl simply ignored this fact and closed the distance until she was in front of me. Then, against all logic, she reached out and patted my head. - As if it were something natural, her caresses surprisingly calmed me.- You see, he was only looking for affection and approval.-  
-How did you know that?- Asks the girl who was spying on Anabuki, who now that I see her more closely is the one who tried to warn me the other time that the neuroi would fall on me.  
-I read it in a book- Answers the girl who read while adjusting her glasses.  
 **-Bear-** I didn't want to say anything but it escaped me, shyly and in a whisper.  
-Bear? Where? - Asks the girl with glasses, I shake my head and she tilts her head while trying to understand me.  
-Solved the mystery, clarify one thing for me, while we returned to base note that you do not know how to handle your units very well. You don't want some training, do you? - I look away to avoid looking him in the eye and discover my plan. But Aurora is more insistent and ignoring my non-verbal response she responds: -Then it's decided, - she goes to Anabuki- as he is a land unit it is better that it is under my care. You stay with your small squad, Fuso girl.-  
-Who do you call Fuso's girl? - Anabuki answers annoyed.  
-Come on, we'll go for a walk.- Aurora suddenly urges me, who seems to want to leave the hangar as soon as possible for some unknown reason.

I nod and follow her. I don't know where this will take me but it sure is better than staying with these strange girls.

I accompany Aurora to another area of the hangar where there are other tank witches, but what completely captures my attention is that my equipment is in the background, against a wall. Before Aurora says anything, I run to my things, I pack the units and hang up my weapons and backpack ready to go.

 **-Let's roll-** I say quietly as soon as I finish equipping myself. Ready for action. I'm happy, the idea of going outside to roll around for a while and shoot enemies makes me happy for some strange reason, maybe it's one of those programmed physiological responses that Sybilla left in my new body to get me used to my new life sooner; I don't know; I'll have to ask her later.  
-I see that you want to leave.- Says Aurora, who has only equipped one of the two units yet.- You are going to have to wait for me, if you leave they could only report that you are escaping and they would send people after you.- She added with a smile and a look that I can't interpret but it makes me feel uncomfortable.  
I nod and wait patiently for her to finish equipping herself. She is slow, at least by my standards. At last she finishes and approaches me, she is going to open her mouth to say something but I cut it off. **-If it were an enemy attack we would be dead, it took you forever.-**

One of the girls from the stukas squad laughs softly while the rest just look towards us in disapproval.

-An eternity? What are you, Karlslander? - Aurora asks while examining my whole body and the equipment that I carry on it. Her gaze stops just over the "balkenkreuz" of my units. -Ah ... Of course you are. Of course ... -

Shortly after we left the hangar, Aurora immediately passed me. Her acceleration was far beyond mine, even with support spells.

-I think I know what you are missing.- Aurora said as she looked at my units. -Why don't you change gear?-  
 **-Wait, do ground units have a gearbox?-  
** -Of course, like real tanks. Haven't you fought until now only in first gear? - Aurora asks inquisitively, who had an incredulous face typical of someone who has seen something close to the impossible for the first time.  
 **-Maybe-  
** -No wonder you're so slow.- She equates to my speed. -Take a good look at me.- I watch her closely, she accelerates to a speed that makes the motor of her units sound sharper, then her silhouette seems to shine a little more. For a moment, the change is very slight and lasts only a fraction of a second, then the rhythm of her units becomes smoother but without losing speed and the sound becomes more deep. This reminds me of driving lessons, in fact she has changed gears but I don't see any gear lever, I have no idea how she did it. It just seems like magic to me, not from the magic we have but from my old world; something that just seems impossible and still happens.  
-Did you understand? - Aurora's question makes me come out of my stupor caused by trying to understand precisely what had happened.  
 **-No idea, you did something. That for sure, you have changed to a smoother "driving" without slowing down, but I have not seen any physical change.-  
** -Didn't you receive any training to manage your units?- Aurora asks curiously.  
 **-No, I just took them out there, fixed them and equipped them. After a month and several attempts I learned how to operate them.-  
** -Well, you missed several classes. Didn't they come with an instruction manual? Karlslanders usually writes instructions for everything.- Explain the witch.  
 **-No, only the units.-** I lie, they did come with a manual but this one was not for operation but for maintenance.  
-Ugh ... It will be hard to explain and teach you if you have no basis. How do you prevent enemies from getting closer if you can't go faster? -  
 **-Getting cover; rocks, trees. And of course shooting them.-  
** -But shooting them has never slowed them down if you can't decrease their mobility by destroying their legs or eliminating them entirely.-  
 **-Of course, that's why I shot the core. Shooting at any other area is only an ammunition expense.-  
** -But how do you know where the core is?- Asks the incredulous witch.  
 **-Enemies are some kind of standard design constructs, if you find out where the core has a specific class. All the rest of that specific class will have the core more or less in the same place.-** I explain. It is true to a certain extent, but I avoid having to count as I find out where the nucleus has.  
-Interesting. How did you realize that? I have been fighting neurois for many years and have never noticed anything that seems so obvious.  
 **-Experience and analysis. The enemy is not stupid. It may have a limited intelligence or its way of doing things does not make sense from our way of being. But is not stupid. You must observe your enemy, if you treat him like an animal he will surprise you and not in a pleasant way.-  
** -I see. Look, I'm not very good at lying, so I'll tell you now so there are no misunderstandings. My government and command consider that you can be a potential ally, but for this we must ensure that you follow orders and help us. So, as you are a land unit, they went to look for what they consider the strongest land witch in the country.- At this revelation I look at Aurora fearfully. She was not coming of good will but was going to be my babysitter and guardian, making sure that I would never betray them.-My job for you is to train you to adapt to Soumi tactics and prevent you from becoming an enemy eventually. Don't look at me with that face, it wasn't my idea. I didn't even know that there was still one like you.-  
 **-Wow, quite a revelation. I was still wondering why they hadn't just stopped me.-  
** -Some thought about doing it but as soon as the inquiries about you reported that you were the same one who tried to defend the Kauhava base, who rescued Anabuki and who gave the information on how to destroy that flying monster, they wanted to give you another chance.-  
 **-Uff.-** Sigh, apparently the destruction of the nest was unnoticed.  
-Why do you sigh? I have not forgotten the disappearance of the nest that was so close to your base.- Aurora intervenes with a knowing look.  
 **-I still don't trust you to tell you about me. In fact I still don't trust anyone.-  
** -That's unfair, you want us to trust you but you don't trust anyone.- He replies with indignation.  
 **-I never asked for your approval or your trust, based on yesterday's experience; I am enough by myself to gradually destroy all the enemies in this area.-  
** -Aha!- Aurora suddenly exclaims. Then I realize what just happened. She has been smarter and has forced me to tell the truth even if only partially.  
 **-Oh… -  
** -And that's why we intervened some witches so they wouldn't stop you, and instead they just let you join us.- Aurora explains even without being aware that there is much more to tell.  
 **-Thank you, witch. I suppose.-  
** -You're welcome and my name is Aurora. What's yours?-  
 **-Erik.-**

After a few weeks training and going "hunting" with Aurora I finally learned how to change gears in the ground units.

We began to combat the multitude of turtles of different classes that plagued the surface of certain regions of Suomus.

After learning certain Suomis tactics we soon realized that I had a big problem; lacking shields as soon as the enemy attains a melee or relatively short range, my guard went to waste.

This made me have to withdraw prematurely from the battlefield to a more secure and remote position, leaving Aurora in front who was exposed without my support.

Still, she was more than capable of handling the situation on her own. On one occasion I saw her cut a turtle in half with a trench shovel. With a fucking trench shovel. Doing that with a katana and knowing kendo can be considered even normal, but doing it with a fucking shovel and with little knowledge or training in martial arts is far from normal; for things like that I began to admire and maybe even idolize Aurora. A strong and resistant woman who went with me everywhere, who took care of me and who fought even better than me. How could I not admire her?

After several similar incidents we decided, well; Aurora decided; go ask for help with my "little" problem.

We approached again the squad of colorful witches I met the day Aurora revealed her true mission to me. There was the "terrifying woman" with her usual green uniform and her sheathed sword hanging from her waist, her mere vision made me nervous, lately Sybilla had been making less and less of an appearance and had even decreased and/or deactivated the emotional dampener making this kind of thing affect me more but making me enjoy my stay with my new teacher much more.

The closer we got the more my speed decreased to avoid getting too close to that group and specifically to that witch.

-Come on, why are you stopping?- Aurora stops next to me and gently pushes me with her enormous strength to continue the march.

Slowly and creepingly we reached the meeting point with this group.

There we were patiently awaited by the girl in blue who "escorted" me the day they saved me from Hakkinen and, of course, the aforementioned "terrifying woman". I don't know why they idolize her so much, she was just a Fuso witch with a katana, almost like fifty percent of the rest of their army. I don't know what makes her special.

There was also the girl with glasses who read that; of course she was reading; the "bear" who normally spied on the "terrifying woman", a Liberion who had not seen before Before and the woman who gave me a look of deep contempt the first time we met. The latter was at the hangar door smoking while looking at something in the distance, as if the situation was not with her.

-I want to thank you for saving my life. The last time we saw each other she was a little busy and I couldn't attend to you as I should.- The "terrifying woman" says that just at the moment when Aurora and I were left in front of them. She bows deeply and I instinctively put my hand on the gun. Aurora slaps my hand away.  
 **-Ouch ... -** I massage the sore hand with the other, a blow from Aurora hurts quite a bit even though it doesn't seem like it.  
-Well, did I say or do something that bothered you? I still don't know western customs.- Anabuki explains.  
 **-No, it's just ... -  
** -Finish explaining it, Erik, if we don't understand you,- Aurora replies.  
 **-The ... The first time we met you tried to attack me when I approached. I thought it would be the same.-  
** -What? No! I would not try to attack anyone. I also don't remember seeing you before my accident.- Anabuki answers.  
 **-When I got to Suomus I saw how you "tortured"… Ahem… You trained the other witches, I went over to ask for directions. But you only waved your katana at me.-  
** -It was you? I thought it was just another annoying foreign witch to ask if she knew where something was in that country.-Anabuki answers, surprised to learn that it was not the first time we met.  
 **-Well ... More or less that was the idea. You seemed very angry and you were armed. I decided to withdraw, did I do wrong? -  
** -Yes, of cour… - Anabuki answers, but at that moment she is interrupted by the black witch who was smoking at the hangar door.  
-No, she would have cut you without hesitation. Or at least she would have tried, Tomoko is that kind of person.- Says the witch who has burst into the conversation with a mocking air.  
 **-Then it was the best decision of the moment, although ... -  
** -Although?- Most witches ask as if they wanted to know what he was thinking.  
 **-Maybe if I had been there for a while, then I would not have found that turtle in the forest.-** I answer, lowering my tone more and more until there is a whisper, as soon as I realize I was thinking aloud. .  
-Well, either way. After seeing your little problem with distance in combat and at the suggestion of a section of the League's joint army called "Echelon"; we thought it would be a good idea if I taught you how to defend yourself at close range.-

The newly received information along with the keyword "Echelon" made my mind go blank and then a state of emergency was activated. I simply turned around and activated my units to get out of the Anabuki catchment area as quickly as possible.

 **-NOPE-**

I quickly leave the hangar, this is too much, it is worth that Aurora decides when my training ends despite having learned what I was missing in just a month. She is the expert and teacher, she will know better than anyone when I can be considered ready for action. But I have no intention of training under Fuso standards; I still remember the first and second seasons as Sakamoto almost literally kills Yoshi and Lynne for training them too long and too hard. And with or without a katana there will be no force in this world to get me to take those classes.

-He's escaping, get him.- One of the blue witches yells.  
-He won't go far. It is not necessary to go for him- answers another of the girls in blue.  
 **-Oh. Frag ... -** I accelerate my pace to rush to get to the forest, there I wait for Aurora.

In just a few more minutes it catches up with me and we enter the forest together.

 **-I don't want Fuso training. I prefer a thousand times to go to the front. Those people are crazy. They do things like tie a truck tire around their waists to run while they have someone sitting on the wheel. Or threaten them with a sword to keep them running. I have no intention of doing that.-  
** -But Anabuki is the only witch with knowledge and training or experience to teach another person to defend themselves in melee.- Aurora explains in an almost maternal tone trying to calm me down.  
 **-But like I said I don't want that kind of training. It is enough for me that you do not go so fast when we find enemies. Do all witches have similar capabilities?** -  
-Sure. I use the shovel, you have seen me before. But when it comes to another discipline they thought that someone else should teach you. In addition there is that request of that strange group.- Explains once again Aurora.  
 **-I don't care what the Echelon says, they won't do anything relatively good for the rest of humanity.-  
** -Sorry, but it's already decided. In fact one of my obligations is to get you to do things that you may not like so much.-  
 **-Well, you'll have to force me.-  
** -I remind you that I am stronger than you. Want to test me? - Aurora's familiar fur begins to emit a brilliant blue light. I put myself on guard, raising my mana and activating the almost forgotten state of combat.- Ohh. It seems that you have not shown me everything.-  
 **-There is much, much more.-  
** -I will drag you if necessary, but I would rather not have to hurt you.- Although if you leave me no choice ... - Aurora cracks her knuckles and shortens the distance between us. I cast a wind blow and release it right in front of her to get her away from me, but she is much smarter and more experienced and waiting for a counterattack she quickly moves to my left to knock me down with brutal force. I release the wind blow against her to see how it just grazes her left arm and causes only a few scratches before the world turns black.

I open my eyes and I'm on the floor, lying on my back. Aurora looks out from above and offers me her hand to get up, I have lost. Also my face hurts, she must have hit me.

-Are you calmer? - I nod. -Let's go back to the hangar.-  
I cross my arms still on the spot. **-You said you would drag me if necessary. Well, do it, because I will not go of my own free will.-**

Aurora sighs, approaches and grabs me from the backpack lifting me from the ground as if I were being treated like a cub of some animal.

Adding my extra weight and the fact that Aurora didn't seem to be in a big hurry, it took us a quarter of an hour to get back to base. As soon as we entered the hangar the witches looked at us and soon changed their faces to ones of dismay and alarm.

-Thank you for bringing him back. But do you really have to hit him? - Asks the blue witch who was always next to Anabuki.  
-I had to reduce him to bring him back- Aurora explains with a small mouth. The witches look at me, I just look away as I keep my arms crossed with a loud "umpf".  
-Well, we started training right now. Get out on the track and take ten laps around the track, take your units off before.- Anabuki blurts out. She waited a while and saw that I had not moved from the place. -Have you not heard me? - Anabuki walks towards me and reaches for the katana.  
This causes me to back off.-Take off the units before. Didn't you hear me? -

I take off the units and put on my boots as fast as I can. And then I go to the track reluctantly. A couple more screams from Anabuki make me run.

This is going to be a very long month. And who knows if there will be another similar one later.


	53. Ch-50: Call me master

Chapter 50: Call Me Master

 **Lately I no longer write on the weekend, my region has come out of confinement and we can now go outside. This has led us all to want to leave. For this reason and taking into account that in a few days I will start to have daylight saving time at work, I have started to write during the week and leave weekends as rest days.**

* * *

A few months have passed since I started running around the landing track. It is something I do when I get up, before going to breakfast, they also insist that I do it before going to sleep.

My routine has changed a lot; Now I get up at six in the morning to give me time to do all my chores, training, patrol, base chores, equipment log checks, and my report. It starts to be exhausting. Especially if you take into account that I cannot rely on the coffee that everyone drinks based.

Sometimes it also makes me run when, according to the command, we cannot fly, to begin with I don't fly; I cannot directly; and I never cared about the inclement weather, that might hinder and slow me down but that never stopped me.

It seemed like it couldn't get better, but luckily it couldn't get worse either. Do you know of that saying that "it is better not to speak"? Well, as soon as I expressed this idea aloud that same day, the supposed managers who recommended my training came to see the fruit of the supposed training.

I must say that I do notice improvement, although not in the desired areas. Now I have more stamina and, with it, greater mana capacity; so now I can travel long distances and fight for long periods before having to rest and / or feed to regain energy.

Patrols with Aurora are now longer and longer. We left the base as soon as we had breakfast and we did not return until dinner time. Do not think that it is too late; something like six or seven in the afternoon local time. I remember dining on the dark moonless night on the way to Suomus a few months ago.

With this premise in mind I will tell you.

The officers who gave the suggestion, or rather requested my training, came to see if it was true that in recent months my training had improved my situation in combat; I will give you a clue; it did not.

They spent a while following Aurora everywhere while asking her about anything. Damn they almost looked like political officers from NKVD or the gestapo, getting into everything.

After drawing the conclusions they were looking for, they went to the "terrifying woman" Anabuki.

Who assured them that her imparted training was very beneficial.

On the other hand, officers kept insisting on knowing exactly what it was beneficial for. I enjoyed watching the officers harass her from one side of the base to the other, this feeling did not last long. As the officers ordered that we demonstrate how much I had improved.

A chill ran down my spine and the "terrifying woman" focused her eyes on me.

-Let's go outside, you can demonstrate everything you have learned- Anabuki says confidently but with a nervous face and smile.  
 **-How? But if everything I've done has been ... -  
** -Ahhh ... Let's go boy.- The witch interrupts me.

We went out to my already well-known terrain; the landing track. There she tells me to get away a little and to get ready. Ready for what? I also don't think I need a lot of warm-up to start spinning the track like I've been doing for the last few months.

I take a few steps away until she tells me that it is enough, I wanted to start running but she orders me to stop, I turn around to know the reason for that order to see how she draws her terrifying sword.

-On guard.- Anabuki orders.

I freeze, I try to react but I can't. This situation scares me, I don't know what he's trying to do with that saber. I try to move, nothing, it's useless. After a few seconds that seemed eternal, I managed to move my right leg and something moved right in front of me; I act instinctively moving to the side suddenly and feel a breeze pass by.

I turn my head to see what has caused that breeze, there is nothing. However Anabuki is now at my side; She has traveled six meters in less than a second, maybe in less time but I can't be sure.

She looks up slightly and looks at my face; she is slightly crouched, her left leg bent and her right leg extended, her sword in her hands. She swings it while praising me for dodging the first attack.

I prepare for another attack, I must put land in between. Anabuki is too close to my guard and we all know that it is not that I have a weak guard but that it is practically non-existent. Given this fact, I must avoid direct contact at all costs.

With another movement I manage to separate myself from her, but at that moment she carries too. So it occurs to me to use your own speed against her. If my strategy works for me, I should end up several meters from her and at least give myself time to dodge another attack.

I have no time to think what the best strategy will be or what I should do as soon as it is out of her reach, she pounces on me and I just throw myself to the ground. Anabuki passes over me and when I feel the breeze again I stand up and run.

I can hear the officers expressing their disagreement about this "test", I ignore them, now I have more important things to deal with.

I keep running until I think there is a good distance between that witch and me, I look back to check the situation and position of Anabuki.

She is in a static position, with the sword held with her both hands, expectant and with a look of some disapproval towards me; as if she expected me to do anything other than just run.

It is practically impossible to cover the distance that separates us in as little time as the last time, just in case I keep running. A fleeting and intense burst of light occurs in the place where the witch was before and moments later right in front of me, amid that gleam I can clearly see the witch with the sword in her hands, however this time she runs to ground level to avoid the previous trick. The sword is on her right side so I move to the left. Another powerful but fleeting breeze hits my face and I close my eyes, I feel how I roll on the ground, I open my eyes and I see the snow on the ground, I get up and feel something hot fall down my cheek; then it drips to the ground; it is bright red.

I touch my cheek from where the red liquid fell and feel a cut in it.

The red liquid was my blood, she cut my cheek. Then I didn't really get around it, however it doesn't feel like it was as difficult as last time, I look at the witch; she is smiling; her smile is playful. Like someone who makes fun of someone. It has been contained. This was not anywhere near full strength.

I get up and walk away from her, aware that I must put more space between them if I want to survive the next attack. A quick glance at the officers reveals to me that they are now excited about the "combat" and that they seem to have no intention of stopping it now.

When I am satisfied with the distance that separates us, I stop running.

The witch simply waits patiently as before for me to stop moving to carry her charge. Again the light burst, her movement and the position of the sword are the same, I am going to make the same dodge as before. But at the last moment I see how the sword changes position to allow it to make the cut in the opposite direction; this time it will attack to the left. Then I dodge to the other side. I do not feel anything. I am not on the ground. Something soaks my pants; Well, I probably peed on myself. I look at my low crotch but what I see is not pee but blood. Then I panic, suddenly my left arm hurts. I reach it with my right hand and I can feel a deep cut, I'm afraid to look at the wound. I fall to my knees from the pain, blood loss, and fear of receiving the attack and checking the results.

I can barely keep my eyes open, I see the witch approach slowly, sword in hand. I sob, it's the end. I cry and ask Sybilla for help but she doesn't answer me. I try to form a wind blow to defend myself but the pain prevents me from concentrating.

Then my vision becomes blurred and I close my eyes.

 **. . .**

I open my eyes and I find a ceiling that I do not recognize, still it is familiar to me but I do not know why. I try to get back on my feet, but when I lean on my arms, a throbbing pain from the left makes me fall to that side of the bed.

 **-Ouch-**

I look around, there is no one in the room. This room where I am is large, spacious and bright. It seems to have little furniture, the only thing that I distinguish are beds and some chairs; it is clearly the infirmary.

Seeing that no one was in the room, I lay back down and closed my eyes again. In a little over two weeks I left the infirmary, Aurora or "mama"; as her squadmates called her, she visited me some days. Thanks to my quick regeneration and the ability to neither get sick nor receive infections, the wounds were healed without mishaps.

It was difficult but thanks to the combat state used at key moments I was able to avoid the terrifying woman when she seemed to be looking for me. The only time he could really make contact with me was right after the training he was still required to do despite everyone. Every time he managed to catch up with me, I simply sped away from the base to patrol with "mama."

A week endured in this way, until "mama" led me into a trap into a situation where I did not expect to meet that witch; she apologized after I did, but I still had to deal with the terrifying woman, who now terrified me even more.

-Wait Erik. I want to talk to you.- Anabuki informs me, when I hear her "sweet" voice I withdraw and I am about to flee but Aurora prevents me from making the retreat.  
 **-I have nothing to talk to you about, witch.-  
** -I see your wounds healed.- A smile of relief lights up her face, it seems she was really worried about my condition.  
 **-My wounds heal earlier than those of regular soldiers, you should know why, witch.-  
** -Yeah, I see.- The afflicted witch answers.-Stop calling me witch. I have a name. I call you for yours.- The witch tries to shorten the emotional distance between the two, but it is not so easy to gain my trust, especially considering that she has consciously hurt me.  
 **-I don't care, witch. Look, I do not care what the Echelon says, I have nothing to do with them and in fact I do not know why an anti-magic faction is interested in me.-  
** -I don't understand what you mean. But I come to apologize. I have been shirking my duty as an instructor. The task they gave me was to teach you how to defend yourself at close range ... - I cut the witch, I don't have time for this talk, nor do I win any of it.  
 **-I told you, witch. I do not care. I have to patrol with "mama" about two hundred kilometers before the sun goes down. If you are able to keep up with us, follow us, if you do not return to your base with the rest of the "peculiar" witches. -** I know I was a bit cutting and maybe even on edge but I really feared for my life. I don't want to have anything more to do with this woman. I want to get away from her and her saber as much as possible.  
-I don't allow you to call them that, they are "peculiar"; It is true, but I do not like the tone she uses to say it.- The witch answers, becoming defensive.  
 **-And how should I say it? You are all more "peculiar" than myself, which I in myself am a rarity in the world.-** I did not want to continue with this conversation, so I took advantage of the gap that had formed between "mama" and this witch to get out of the pocket.

With units equipped, I activate "dash" mode and invest a fair amount of mana in accelerating. Soon Aurora is equated with me who looks at me like someone watching a child do something wrong, aware that he will only realize it. This makes me rethink what I've said before and look back to make sure of the other witch's position, but it's gone. It seems like she gave up.

After some time patrolling in silence, shooting the lonely turtles and informing on the basis of the events, it is time to eat, today a kind of stew with meat from some local animal is called for food. The stew is delicious. The ration pack comes with a small dose of vodka to warm up, but since I'm immune to alcohol, I give it to Aurora, who seems to like it more than I do, with the excuse that I'm a minor and can't drink spirited drinks. In addition to the ration pack, they have provided us with a small box with some pills of something that according to the officers "help in combat", I am not amused by the joke with "combat drugs"; it is not that they will have any effect on me, but just in case I keep them; they can serve me for something in the future.

While we rest and rest the food we hear a buzz in the distance. I ignore it, it will be a plane or any witch doing the patrol. After a few seconds, the buzzing gradually becomes louder and louder until the noise of a matched engine is clearly distinguished from that of the same or similar motor, now there is no doubt; it's a witch.

A breeze rises when the witch in question lands a few meters from our position. I was always amazed that witches were able to take off and land vertically but then needed a runway.

The witch that just landed is a seventeen or eighteen year old witch in an olive green uniform, a huge machine gun on her back and a katana on her waist, here is the insistent witch returns.

-I reached you. Now will you listen to me? - Asks the witch in an honest tone.  
 **-I can't stop you from talking witch. As I said before, if you can follow us do it, neither I nor anyone prevents you. -** I sounded curt but cautious, after all she was a woman who almost killed me on several occasions in a row, it was not a good idea to exhaust her patience.  
-Then listen to me. I only ask for that.- The witch waited a while for my answer, in vain. Then she continued as I looked at her with my arms crossed. -You see, as I told you before; I was entrusted with your instruction. But I joked about the order, I was upset that I had been assigned to this country with the intention of raising the potential of the "almost inept" witches they sent, and after getting them all to fight as a team, they added another recruit. So I decided to set aside the order as revenge towards the superiors who left me abandoned here. - The witch for a moment of talking, I don't know if to get a breath or to let me say something. I remain silent as I stare at her with a mixture of fear and contempt. An awkward silence is formed. The witch finally understands that I will not answer, the witch sighs.- Understand my position, what would you have done if you had been betrayed like this? -  
 **-Treason? Does that seem treason to you? I didn't even get evacuated. I've been surviving on my own all this time. I have crossed the country to try to get out of the influence of the invading enemy, I have found on my way only things that seek both day and night to kill me. And when I finally find a quiet place and give me a little confidence a terrifying woman with a sword tries to kill me. And you speak of treason? -** Aurora tries to hold me, apparently without the emotional protection of Sybilla I was too excited.  
* GASP * The witch was going to say something but chokes on her own words. Finally she clarifies her ideas and looks at my face decisively again.-I didn't know about your personal situation. Sorry.- The witch leans in to show education as dictated by the label of her country, Aurora looks at her curiously. -I want to do well, let me show you. It is a great achievement that you dodged me so much and for so little without having previous training.- The witch tries to praise so that the anger passes.  
 **-Training? I don't do that, I just go to combat. I learned to dodge miasma rays dodging them for my own life.-  
** -Then you are ready to receive more advanced lessons. What's your answer? - Asks the witch with hope in her eyes.  
 **-No. I don't need close range defense, just get to the tier five as soon as possible or increase my detection range to end threats before they get too close.-  
** -I do not understand what you mean. But really the decision has already been made.- The witch responds imposing her will.  
 **-So why do you ask? If my opinion doesn't matter, why do you want to know?-  
** -Not that I needed to know. But I had to know your opinion. Morning. At the same time you start training.- Report the witch, then take off to not let me respond.  
 **-The answer is still NO.-** I look at Aurora. **-Now put on a thick veil and continue with the patrol.-  
** -Will you go to the new training tomorrow? - Question "mom".  
 **-No, tomorrow I will continue my routines as always.-**

After this intrusion we continue with the day, just as we had planned. As soon as we got back to base there was this annoying and terrifying witch waiting for us to enter the hangar, looking directly at our direction. Waiting for a response. Again I ignored her.

 **. . .**

The next morning I simply got up early as usual to do my daily chores before the patrol.

I went running to the track, as soon as I crossed the threshold of the door a strange sensation crossed my body. I turned around to check my surroundings and try to find out the source of this strange and unpleasant sensation, it didn't take me long to realize that leaning against the wall where the door that had just crossed was that witch was waiting.

-Very early you get up. Ready for your new lessons? - Asks the witch with a challenging smile.

I turn around again and try to ignore her as I start running.

-You're not going to answer? Are you so cheeky showing your new teacher? - The witch shakes her head to show her disapproval. Not that I need her approval, in fact, the approval of "mama" is enough.

In a short time she begins to follow me, and comes to equate herself with me and block my path.

-Wait, I understand that you're upset with me but I've already apologized. Why don't you try to follow my teachings now?-  
 **-There is another Fuso girl in your squadron, why don't you teach her? Also, she seems very interested in you.-  
** -I commissioned your training and failed. They gave me a second chance and I want to take advantage of it.- I kept moving until I got to one of the radio antennas and positions at the end of the track and Anabuki continued to follow me.- How far are you going to keep running away? - asks the witch, She doesn't know that I brought her here to show her something.

I accumulate well and execute a wind blade compressing the air in a specific line, then slide the line in such a way that it intersects with the antenna. With a sharp sound the air is torn and the antenna is split in half, the mowed part of the antenna falls to the ground while the witch looks with her mouth open, unable to believe what she has just seen.

 **-As you see I don't need a sword to cut.-  
** The witch then fixes her gaze on me again. -But it seems to consume a lot of your concentration for how you look. Also, it was not necessary to destroy anything of the army property to show me.- The witch is very observant, in fact this spell still costs me a lot of focus and I only use it in emergencies.  
 **-My little revenge. Who will believe that it was me? More if we consider that you are the only person who goes around with a katana.-  
** -Ahh ... Damn and little ... - Replicates the witch.

I start running again. I finish doing this little training when I try to access the building to continue with my routine but the witch still persists and blocks the entrance.

 **-Again, what do you want, witch?-  
** -Don't call me that.- Responds to the edge of exasperation.  
 **-And what am I going to call you if it is what you are?-  
** -Call me by my first name or my last name. I call you by your name.- Answer the witch.  
 **-It would not be appropriate to refer to a superior rank like that.-  
** -Oh. Well in that case call me teacher, after all from today I am your new master.- The witch answers with an air of superiority.  
 **-Perfect, I'll keep calling you witch.-** If any hope was born on her when I pronounced the beginning of my answer, it died abruptly after the coma.  
-No! You must call me master. Now I will teach you- The witch is angry, probably in her culture the student must accept unconditionally, but we are not in Fuso.  
 **-No. For the last time. Why would I want to learn from you, and what exactly? -  
** -I will teach you how to fight at close range and how to handle the sword. You may even get to where I am. - Now the witch did ooze superiority and arrogance.  
 **-Why? I have seen Aurora cut turtles in half with a trench shovel, I have also seen her uproot trees with her bare hands and use them to hit enemies. What you do is cool, but it's a long way from what Aurora does. Also Aurora is now my teacher not you. I don't know what it will be like on your island but here both the teacher and the student must accept learning and teaching and what you say seems more one-sided.-  
** -I don't care about your convictions, I will show you that you want to learn from me.-

While the witch was distracted by her dream of instruction I slipped under her arm as soon as she lifted him to heaven in a pose worthy of some anime.

As I passed, I saw how the strange little bear was spying on the scene, peeking out of a corner, wearing glasses that looked more like magnifying glasses stuck with tape than myopia glasses.

I passed the corner and before I could reproach myself for what I had just done, I gave him a piece of news that I do not expect to contrast.

 **-Look girl, your glorious idol is looking for disciples, run to her. Maybe it accepts you.-**

The girl's face lit up and I didn't hesitate for a moment, then I could only hear Anabuki being "assaulted" to ask for that disciple position.


	54. Ch-51: I give up

Chapter 51: I give up

We had been patrolling in silence for a while, a long and uncomfortable silence. Mama decided to break it without delay.

-Why don't you let her teach you? I understand that for the fusojin people taking someone as a student is something worthy of honor.- Aurora asks suddenly.  
 **-I don't care how it is in her culture. I have nothing to learn from her. In fact we are from separate and maybe even completely opposed army branches; she flies, I don't. She uses three dimensions to move and I only use two. Besides, I already have a teacher.-** I answer as I shyly direct a furtive glance towards her.

Mama blushes slightly and continues trying to convince me.-Look. I think you took it wrong. The superiors ordered her to train you, and she in revenge for her last destiny revealed herself not training you. Now that they discovered it she is in a state of ... How to say it? Dishonor? Yes, I think that's it. And since the Fusojin people can't stand that, now she is trying to remedy it by training you with renewed encouragement to get her honor restored. - Aurora explains in a highly conciliatory tone.

 **-And why should I care? It seems that nobody here takes my opinion into account but everyone expects me to do something for them. What is expected of me? Why do they want to train me so hastily? And why do they insist on joining me with that woman?-  
** -Look.- Aurora begins to explain in a sincere tone.- She is, how to point it? A celebrity in her country and in some others. She was a great fighter in the Fuso Sea incident and even filmed a movie that was later used as recruitment propaganda. She is a symbol of struggle and perseverance.-  
 **-And what? You fought in the Hispania incident. In the Morocco area, using guerilla tactics. And nobody made you a movie about that.-  
** -How do you know that? I have never told you about it.-  
 **-I can read and the town has a library. It does not have many books in Britiannian or in Karlslander but they were enough for me as a primary source of information.  
** -Wow. You investigate us. But we still don't know about you. I actually found out about your past life during your discussion with Anabuki the other day. Why don't you tell me about it? -  
 **-And what do you want to know?-** I ask Mama with a confident glance.  
-Everything.- She answers with honesty and simplicity.-

The whole time until we reached the border with the Karelia area, I was telling her in a summary way and trying to avoid everything that came to the subject of supervisors or kidnapping, as I had woken up one day in a house without knowing very well how got there and how I had stumbled back and forth to Hamburg, how I learned the masteries based on trial and error and how aware of my own limitations had gone somewhere where I expected to find ground witches that they will teach me how to fight and so I will improve.

-That is very incredible but if you need to learn, why not just go to Batland? There you could have found witches.-  
 **-Good point mama, but if I really wanted to find land witches and that they were able to teach me from experience rather than from theory, I had to go to a nearby country that had a land border with enemy conquered territory and; if possible with an ongoing conflict. At first I thought about going down to Romagna but there were two hives and several nests in between. Since I didn't really like the idea of approaching Berlin either, I chose to go along the north coast. The trip was long and tedious, on some occasions I feared for my life but after arriving in Copenhagen; climbing up to a point that had some kind of ferry to cross the sea was not difficult.-** I decided to skip the incredible trip at supersonic speed through the Baltic for obvious reasons. If the fastest person in the world found it difficult to overcome the sound barrier even using magic, it wouldn't be very credible to tell someone to exceed the speed of sound almost a couple of times while, on top of that, he traveled over water using land units. Sometimes it is better to tell a lie.  
-I see, but then why did you go north instead of joining the witches of the international volunteer squad or Suomis?- Why risk dying from the high levels of miasma in that area where you lived? - Mama asks indignantly and with some curiosity.  
 **-Because I always understood that the reason that my kind were so scarce was because of the aerial witches. I never found a compelling reason to support it but I also found nothing to refute it. Also, as soon as I got to the area and found a group of witches, these turned out to be aerial and after getting me something of courage to get closer; the witch who appeared to be the leader of the group shaked her sword menacingly at me. So my impression of aerial witches is not that it improved. I had no opinion on the land witches; in the book did not put anything on them.-  
** -What book? Is it that the Karlslanders have manuals for everything? -  
 **-What? No, of course I not only found a book that talked about the history of the wizards.-  
** -Aha… You still haven't answered me about living in the contaminated area.-  
 **-I hoped that with so much information you would forget.-  
** -No, nothing escapes me.- Aurora responds, puffing up her voluminous chest with pride.  
 **-Well, you see. You know about the fact that they say Karlslanders are hard as iron? "Eiserne Zeit". Hard times. Well, in the case of my disappeared family it had to be taken to the extreme because as far as I can remember I have never been ill and I can live in contaminated areas without much effort. So I chose to live there. So the terrifying aerial witches couldn't come for me, as the book said.-  
** -I see, I see. Surely the book also said that witches eat young children to stay forever young and that if these children have magic this would grow their own power.- I stopped dead and looked Aurora at the eyes.  
 **-Have you read that book too?-** I asked in amazement.  
-No, of course not. I've only listed a few of the black legends associated with witches over time. Not that they are true. Do you really think that if we ate children the government would tolerate it?-  
 **-Well, with the actual times and considering the enemy, I think they would make the odd concession.-  
** -What kind of education have you had? - Mama asks, totally incredulous.  
 **-Primary education, of course. In the orphanage where I lived they made sure to teach us well. And when that was not enough, you simply went to the town library and read a book to clarify your doubts. In a book I read about witches. In it she said that they were like normal people but that they possessed magic, and therefore they had animal features of the familiars with whom they signed a contract, it also said that they could deploy protective layers that worked as shields against almost all damage. As I did not get animal characteristics nor could I use those barriers to protect myself after a few years in knowing that I was a wizard. And you, mama? Did you learn about witches at school or from books?-  
** -I didn't learn what witches were at school. And at thirteen I discovered that I was a witch myself. And what you learned in that book about witches is true. But what we eat children is not.- Responds mom a little angry.  
 **-Can you give me some compelling reason why I should really give in to that woman? Although I still do not trust that I will try to kill or eat me again.-**

Aurora sighs deeply, it seemed that what I was arguing did not have enough weight, but for me it was a real problem.-To begin with, it is an order from your superiors. But if you are used to doing what you want, I understand that you do not like to be ordered things that seems stupid to you. Following with the reasons; I think it would improve your combat style if you let her teach you. But really, not like she has done until now. If she is going to train you in the same way as before, I will make the complaint myself. But if she really is going to teach you how to fight hand-to-hand, I think you should give her a chance. Fuso's sword techniques are legendary and are usually off-limits to foreigners. And to end, your relationship and your opinion of her will improve as soon as you establish teacher and student ties. At least that's how it happened to me. At first I believed that the guerilla tactics were cowardly, but a witch in the Foreign Legion took me as a disciple and that is why I have become so strong to defend my country. - The tone used by mama was reassuring and conciliatory, until the point that made you want to believe in her and her words.

 **-It's okay. If you recommend it. I will have to give that fox woman a chance.** -I respond with a shy tone and avoid direct eye contact **\- Did you know that the Fusojin have a kind of mythological beast that is a woman with fox ears and tail? -** I suddenly say in a completely different tone from the previous comment.  
-I think that all cultures have something similar. After all, there are witches.-  
 **-I guess it makes sense.-** I reply thoughtfully. Memories of my previous life sometimes don't apply in this world. Here, as it seems obvious, the existence of women with animal ears and tails is not a fantasy thing. It may not be common in some areas, but it certainly wasn't impossible. So my attempt to capture attention with Japanese folklore, or in this case Fuso, had not gone as expected.

We continue the rest of the day traveling from surveillance post to surveillance post. On a journey of about five hundred kilometers we had not seen any neuroi or any indication of its existence. It was as if they had evaporated.

We returned to base practically when the stars were at the top of the sky and could be seen perfectly. We report our strange findings to the command.

And just as I was going to sleep Aurora took me by the arm and dragged me to a room where I knew some of the witches of the misfit squad (the squad of international volunteers that would later be the 507th) were sleeping.

Once there Aurora knocked on the door and a series of strange noises could be heard through the door. Aurora and I don't look at each other puzzled by the bewildering sounds.

Shortly thereafter, an exclamation of surprise and a loud thud could be heard. Then the door opened and Anabuki appeared dressed in a red kimono with floral motifs of plants that she had only seen in books or anime of what seemed like silk that allowed her to see more than it should.

-What is it? - Anabuki asks, surprised by the unexpected visit.  
-What happened there? We have heard strange noises and a loud bang. - Aurora does not answer your question and, in fact, makes another one before the events of a few seconds ago. Aurora and I tipped the sword to peer out the door and see what had happened. A small girl with round brown animal ears lay on her head on the ground. She was wearing a kimono similar to Anabuki's but made of a stronger fabric, perhaps cotton, and totally light blue in color; the same color as the clothes of the nurses and doctors of the hospitals of my homeworld. The girl was face down on the ground with her back arched, revealing her fluffy brown tail.  
 **-The perverted tanuki attacks again ... -** It was totally unconscious, but judging by the faces of Aurora and Anabuki this I must have said aloud. **-Erm... I mean ... Weird bear.-** After that comment I could no longer play ignorant. Not judging by their expressions. **-Well. Nominal status. Let's go to sleep Aurora.-** I made a ninety degree turn on myself and I started walking.  
-Ahh. No. You're not going to go now.- Aurora had grabbed me by the back of the shirt collar.- Didn't you have to say something? -  
 **-Erm... No?-  
** -What do you think we came to?- Aurora asks with a wrinkle on her forehead.  
 **-I don't know, you just brought me here.-  
** -And what we talked about on the way? - Asked Aurora in exasperation.  
 **-Ahhh ... But can we really not wait for tomorrow? -** I look at Aurora, who has another wrinkle on her forehead, then at Anabuki who simply watches expectantly. -Ok.- I look at Anabuki, who focuses his imposing gaze on me and I feel like I get a little smaller. I gather up my courage and take a breath. **\- After discussing it with my mother I have decided that yes, it is worth it. That's It. I accept the offer.-** Anabuki's face gradually illuminates as she processes the information, it is seen that at this time of night the brain stops working in some people. **-Your win witch, I give up.-  
** -That last comment was left over Erik.- Aurora faces Anabuki.-Well, you have nothing to answer?-  
-Yes. Yes of course. We will start tomorrow at the same time that you usually start training.- Anabuki sounded excited. Low moans came from inside the room and a tanuki girl came out the door. Not without first turning against me.  
-You haven't won yet.- That said, he walked down the hall until he reached another door, opened it and entered the room and closed the door abruptly.  
 **-What was that?-  
** -Ignore her. And now go to sleep. You will need a lot of energy for tomorrow.- Anabuki was scary now, but not in the same way as before.  
-One last thing.- Adds Aurora unexpectedly.-If during training he ends up injured, not even your shield will protect you. Is it clear to you, fox woman? - She adds, coming closer to face Anabuki, almost spitting the words.  
-Yes. All clear.- Anabuki answers, holding her gaze.

Did I say earlier that Anabuki was scary? Not that I withdrew it, but compared to Aurora right now; Anabuki was just threatening.

After that we went to sleep, well; I had to pull Aurora who continued to hold Anabuki's gaze as she retreated down the hall.

Tomorrow will be a very long day...

 **. . .**

I get up like every morning wandering in bed until the last second, taking advantage of every millisecond until Sybilla forces me to finally get out of bed to start the day.

I started with my ritual of rolling into bed curled into a ball while completely covering myself with the sheets. The door opens, I can't see who opens it because I'm lying on my stomach and now the sheets cover my head, but I can clearly hear someone accessing the open door and standing in front of my bed. This person will be the terrifying witch, to whom I am going to change the nickname to "persevering"; another way of saying heavy.

-Anabuki is waiting for you outside, get up at once.- A voice said that at the moment I had trouble associating with someone.  
 **-It's not even six o'clock yet, I don't have to get up.-** Having said that, I took my sheets and turned my body so that my back was turned to the person who had introduced me to my room.  
-Ahhh, no.- Responds to the person who dared to interrupt my rest. In a few seconds I notice how the sheet stretches. The intruder tries to forcefully remove it, so I hold it tighter. -So… - Suddenly I notice how an enormous force pulls me out of bed with the sheet still covering me and I'm going to stop on the floor.  
 **-Ugh-** I protest, then I get rid of my layers of protective sheets to try to find out who had gotten me out of my bed. It was possible that I was not a mama and that I could try to defend myself. As soon as I discover my face, the light from the lamps momentarily blinds my vision, little by little I regain my vision. The person who suddenly and without permission entered my room besides pulling me out of bed is none other than the tanuki. She must be upset by our last night's interruption and this is her way of getting revenge.  
-Let's go. Anabuki is waiting for you outside.- Expect the annoying witch.  
 **-Why do you care so much? Weird bear.-  
** -Because you lied to me, Anabuki was not going to train me and that made her angry with me.- I don't think that made her angry, but the fact that he pounced on her with clearly erotic intentions.- And stop calling me that, he that you know more than you appear.-  
 **-Hentai no tanuki.-** I answer in her native language while I hold her gaze. **-And now out of my room, I have to change my dress.-  
** -As you want, I have no interest in your body either.- The perverted tanuki answers.

It is not entirely clear to me if she only likes girls and I am "safe" or if "she plays on every side." I don't know if I want to find out, at the moment I'm not looking for any of that.

After a few minutes I finish dressing and leave my room. The tanuki is gone, I sigh and I go to the kitchen to eat something that activates my body before going out to start training because something tells me that this woman will not want to stop at any time to rest or eat.

I go out; to the track as usual but there is no one there, so I turn around to see if by any chance she is still in the building and pass her while I was still "zombie". All to see how the tanuki reappears and closes the door, then I hear a faint click followed by a giggle. The tanuki wanted to lock me out of the building. Perhaps now he plans to continue his assault at the point where he left off last night.

I start walking calmly to the building, this building has several exits. And I don't think I can close them all, especially when at this time the ground witches start their routines and have to leave the building.

I go to the next door, take the knob, and try to turn it. I can not.

I sigh again and go to the next door. I repeated this a few times. Until I finally hear Sybilla inform me that it's six o'clock and it's time to get up. Which makes me wonder if Sybilla will sleep too, because he hadn't found out that he was already awake.

Every door I try is closed and I start to notice the cold. Add to that the fact that they woke me up earlier than usual and that it takes a while for the witches to start leaving the base and you will have a person locked up outside and increasingly angry.

What bothers me most is that sometimes when I try to open a door more than once I can hear the tanuki giggling on the other side of the door.

It really starts to get cold. But it passes me as soon as I hear the tanuki laughing on the other side of the door. I could throw the door open, or cut it to pieces, I could even blow it out with a wind blow. But that would make everyone at the base wake up and be on alert and the anger that fell on me was huge.

 **-Damn perverted tanuki. You're going to eat more soil than Nikka ... -** Oops. I have to be careful, that kind of comment is out of place and I shouldn't even know who Nikka is. Anyone could have listened to me. But it is that when I get nervous I lose my composure easily.-I will find a way to enter.- I pause to put more drama because I know that the tanuki is listening to me. **-Without starting the door… That will be difficult.-**

After thinking for a while I come to the conclusion that since he is doing it for a personal reason and for totally personal satisfaction I just have to stop trying to access the building and avoid any line of sight with the windows. Wait for her to check out the situation and enter.

So I walk away from the door, leave footprints in the snow and hide behind one of the hangars waiting for the tanuki to come out.

And surprisingly, it doesn't take long. I let her walk away from the door following the footprints of the snow so that she doesn't have time to enter the building when I try to enter. When it seems to me that it is far enough from the sound, I rush into the building to meet Anabuki who was leaving just now.

-Oh, you were already awake, and sweaty. Were you warming up? -  
 **-Yes?-** I didn't want to sound like a lie, but it took me by surprise, and I couldn't improvise anything better. Well anything would have been improvising.  
-Let's start the training then.-

I went outside again, practically pushed by the witch. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the tanuki red in fury because her move was probably intended to sabotage today's practice.

Anabuki, I don't know if because she knew what had happened or because she just wanted it, she put Haruka running together with me. I couldn't help but smile at the situation the tanuki was in. I had to be here, doing this training, but she didn't, and still couldn't run away now.

 **. . .**

We spent the rest of the day training various "techniques", or so Anabuki called them. Apparently today she did not have to fly so she could be with me the whole day.

We stopped to eat to my surprise. Also surprisingly we stop at sunset for dinner and go to sleep.

My whole body hurts, damn it; I think even my breath hurts. Today I am going to sleep well but tomorrow I don't know if I will be able to get up.

Waking up the next day was hard. Mama had to come to get me out of bed, and it wasn't as delicate as the tanuki was. Mama simply took me in her arms while I was still semi-conscious, left the building and threw me into the cold snow to get me up.

Immediately I woke up in the cold snow, the body heat made the snow melt and now I am wet, cold and upset. But I woke up after all.

Anabuki just laughs out loud at my waking up. As I get up to go back to the building to change dress and dry a snowball hits my face. Don't need to ask who it was. I have a very clear idea.

Grumbling I return to my room. After getting dressed and eating something I go out again to continue training. Today doesn't seem to be that hard.

That impression disappears as time progresses until the time comes when the girls go on patrol and I can get rid of the ordeal.

But far from relaxing, mom tells me that we must also go out to patrol the plains of Karelia

Another patrol with almost hardly an enemy presence.

 **-They're up to something.-  
** -Why do you say that? - Mama asks.  
 **-You do not fall back to your troops if you plan to do combat. You remove them to deploy them in another area or to join an attack.-  
** -I think we should report that idea. Although the command will have already thought about that.-

We return to base to give the report and discover that indeed the command also expects a massive attack. Furthermore, according to their reports, these "disappeared" troops were joining Slussen to defend it from our witches.

They also inform us that we will have to go with a small contingent of soldiers and ground witches for the Slussen retake operation.


	55. Ch-52: No, I was leaving

**Chapter 52: No, I was leaving…**

 **Back to Slussen, which is still a city in another country, it was never clarified if it was an area of Suomus (Finland) that they did not know how to name. I have been looking for information about that location and I can only understand that it is the Stockholm floodgate, because the other location named Slussen is a town with fewer inhabitants than Kauhava and I do not understand how strategically important it could be.**

* * *

Now knowing the one that was being organized we could only train and prepare for what was to come. Not that the little training I received would make a difference but this time I would strive to be helpful. At the end of this great operation I had decided and planned to leave the area. With all the ground combat bases acquired and adding a decent amount of experience fighting turtles and other classes of ground neurois along with Aurora's teachings I was ready to return to Homebase to continue the fight, now more efficiently.

Everything is prepared and planned to leave as soon as the operation is over, nobody knows anything, and it's better that way. Mama wouldn't let me go as easily but I don't care as much as Anabuki; she would not let me go when we have just begun her hellish training.

For a week they do not stop "teaching" us how to get off an airplane, how to disembark from a dropship or how to get out of a land transport. It is as if they have not yet decided how to transport the troops to the place of operation.

I have also noticed that training with that woman has intensified, she must feel the imminent invasion, or maybe she already knew it; after all, she is the squadron boss.

The tanuki's attacks have become indiscriminate, thank goodness I'm not in her squad and I don't have to spend time near her because I'm starting to lose patience. I've complained a few times already but mama just says it's kid stuff and Anabuki to let it pass.

The tanuki for some reason sees me as a rival, which I do not understand; considering that I have never tried to take anything away from her and neither do I compete with her at all.

Anabuki keeps saying to let it pass and that the fact that she is so lively makes her focus on combat, Mama on the other hand seems to be funny and to top it off the rest of the people at the base don't care about anything, least of all the small conflict between both of them. In addition there is already a group not exactly scarce that says it is that going to be love? I know how the perverted tanuki really is, I know that when she likes a person she lets her enormous libido take over and that is not exactly happening to me with her.

I hope that they bring the Italian cat to fight with the tanuki now, so I can have peace time. They are taking so long in the operation that I don't know what will happen before; whether the arrival of the cat or the operation itself. I want to leave, but I can't just disappear, so I wait for the operation. Regardless of the outcome, I can try to sneak away during the last tail of the battle by simulating an enemy wiping me off the map with a powerful attack.

Aghhh… Now that I remember, the neurois of this time hardly have ray weapons, I will have to find a specific one to simulate death.

Lately Anabuki is nervous about something, the tanuki is also agitated. Unlike the rest of the girls in the unique squad, Anabuki is nervous about more than the battle that is coming upon us and the tanuki is nervous because Anabuki is. It is as if they feed back each other. I don't know what worries her, I would like to help her but due to the short time I spend with them, I don't know what is happening to her.

Ahh ... why do I think of her as a friend?

In short, I will have to continue doing these transport and landing exercises, but for how much longer? I start to get tired.

Mama has had the great idea to offer herself as an advance party for the attack and, as it could not be otherwise, I am obliged to go with her. Well this gives me better chances of finding the special neuroi to help me with my fake death.

Mama and I go to the hangar where the air witches are, both the girls in blue and the stukas and the girls from the "singular squad". Anabuki is with a person dressed in civilian clothes, this person is attending the Anabuki units that are leaking oil outside. I didn't know that strikers used oil. Wait a minute, I know this person; It was the day I was introduced to the other girls. She was the person who gave Anabuki that folder. I didn't know it was still at the base. I had not seen her since that time.

Talk to Anabuki for a while; it must be her mechanic. Then he takes her from the back and plants a kiss on her lips, a soft one. The boy is daring. Furthermore, the tanuki seems to explode due to blood overpressure; she is red as a tomato.

Suddenly I like the mechanical boy; a little daring for doing something that clearly goes against military regulations. I shrug, yes, I am curious to know who that person is but I do not care what he does with his life, as long as it does not impact mine.

Mama and I prepare properly, after all we will go before the rest of the army. But it seems that the plan is for the air witches to overtake us and begin an air attack on the city so that we and the rest of the ground troops take the city. I think it's a good plan, but it bothers me that they don't let me take part in the frontline combat. The mission they gave Mama was to identify weak points in the enemy army. That means that we will not have as much combat as I expected, nor as I would like or like.

I will also have fewer opportunities to find the ideal situation to disappear.

There is a group of high-ranking officers next to the girl who questioned me the first day. I was going to stay a while longer but Mama tugs on my backpack and when I turn around she beckons me to follow her. She is right, my mission is now in the vicinity of Slussen not at the base, but I am curious. In the last few weeks there has been a lot of movement at the base and they have brought equipment that I have never seen before and I am the type of person who likes to know about anything. And I like to ask about anything and everything, that denying me this new knowledge really hurts, this refusal to satisfy my curiosity would leave me restless the rest of the day and more if you consider that I will not have the opportunity to know about this probably for the rest of my life.

We board a truck, an officer recommends that I remove my panzerbeines while I am in transport because they "consume" while they are equipped and the command wants us to have energy for the entire operation.

Nonsense, I ignore the officer who gave the advice. My current maximum mana level is close to Mama's, but best of all it's not that; the best thing is that with passive mana regeneration and the possibility of activating my secondary mana center, I have infinite mana.

I've always had it, that's why I never worry about equipped units consuming mana.

In fact my total balance right now with base regeneration, traveling at full speed or fighting; all with a single mana center is positive. With that I say it all.

Things change when I use special spells. Mama has never seen me use one, although she knows that the nest was my thing and I think I confirmed it to her, but she has never really seen me in action.

I don't know if this time I will have to use tier four or five spells for this operation, I hope not. The first time I did one I passed out and the last time I was just helpless for a few seconds or minutes.

After a journey of about an hour we took a boat. The officer complained loudly that I ignored him with the advice to remove my strikers. I ignore it again, what is a person who has not even gone to the front line of combat to know?

The ship was not very large, but enough to carry an entire squad of tank witches. Although right now it only carried two passengers. As we crossed the Baltic Sea we heard the roar of the air units, the girls in blue crossed the sky just above our heads, followed by the stukas and; finally the squad of "misfits".

No one of them seemed to notice that we were on the boat they had just overtaken.

-Mama, how are we supposed to do advanced reconnaissance if the aerial witches go before?-

-Because they already carried out a preliminary reconnaissance, these witches are going to attack the marked targets and, meanwhile, we have to observe their movements to redirect the ground attack witches so that the enemy never catches them by surprise. This includes having to get into enemy territory, that's why we go and not other land witches.-

 **-But there will be some that we don't see, the city is big. And from the ground it doesn't look as good as from the air.-  
** -That is why we have been training on patrol.-  
 **-That was training?-  
** -Of course. And now we have at least an hour left, you should listen to the officer and remove the units, we will need all the available magic.-  
 **-But it is cold. Also I don't need to worry about energy as long as I don't execute any high tier spells.-** Again, I had spoken more than necessary, Mama was smiling. She had the ability to make me speak, or to let me off my guard at least.

It is not long before we reach our destination and Mama equips the units, activating her precious familiar. It is a pity that I have to go back home after the operation, I would love to be able to touch the ears of the great white wolf and the soft and fluffy tail. Yes, I know I have a problem. But anyone in my situation would end up doing the same as me.

The boat leaves us near the place that I already knew, in fact I guided Mama through the forest in which I guarded Anabuki almost a month ago so that the enemies did not kill her while waiting for the rescue from her companions.

The forest was not as lush as I remembered, in fact it seems like years have passed since I last came. Everything has grown quite large, the grass is already high enough to hide a car in it.

-Here is OK. Now we have to observe how the land attack develops, and report the casualties, as well as the new threats that arise over the time. - Reports Mama, I seat and the two

We took up positions around the river, multiple targets had left their respective target areas. We had to report to correct the attack plan.

Mama reports the findings and some responses thank us for the help.

After a few hours of fighting and ground bombardment, or dive attacks, we began to hear the noise of the landing boats in which the ground troops must have arrived.

I must hurry, the battle is coming to an end and I have not been able to leave. Suddenly a sound between a high-pitched roar, a scream, and a ceramic scratch echoes throughout the city. Something big, very big, has just arrived and I don't like the way it sounds.

Something is moving between buildings, at first I think I see a building move, which I think is not possible.

 **-Mama, have you seen that building move too?-  
** -Unfortunately yes.- Mama looks terrified but soon recovers and shows a daring smile.- A new and powerful enemy makes an appearance. What do you think, will our guns do something to it?-  
 **-But Mama, I don't have a cannon like you. I only have a twenty millimeter FLAK.-  
** -Enough. Courage and honor! - Mama shouts, I did not expect that battle cry. Mama equips her cannon and charges directly into the city. It is suicide, but it is a perfect opportunity to fake my death. In fact it couldn't have been better.

I sit still without being able to react for a few seconds, maybe even minutes. Mama's reaction has been so abrupt that I didn't have time to react properly. I look around, again aware of my surroundings I realize that Mama is no longer in the vicinity. I have to go after her, if something happens to her...

I start the march after the long trace of the tracks of the Mama units, soon the landscape changes to an urban environment. It will be difficult to find Aurora in this situation, then I remember that Mama always liked being in the front and using heavy artillery so she will be easy to locate. Following the trail of destruction should occasionally reach her.

This time I was right, the streets open and converge to what looks like a plaza, Mama is at one end of the same climb to what looks like a pile of "dead" turtles while shooting endlessly with her cannon. She should run out of ammo in a few moments. She will have to discard your cannon, luckily I had already thought about it and I am carrying some extra ammunition for that cannon. Well, I was actually hoping Mama would lend me her cannon and shoot something.

Mama is oversaturated with enemies, I unsheathe my FLAK and equipped it with my two favorite spells. Mama has never seen this, and since it will be my last night on this side of the world I will delight her. Now my FLAK has almost two hundred millimeters of penetration and the bullets produce a HEAT effect. That added to the combat mode means that while I have ammunition there is no enemy that I cannot beat, well; perhaps nests or hives. I cannot destroy that type of enemy with this type of tactics.

I start shooting and a magazine later; ten bullets; Mama manages to regain ground.

It doesn't seem like she wants to retreat, not even to the second line to catch her breath or replenish ammunition so I have to get closer. As soon as she notices my presence she smiles. At first she looked curiously at my weapon, which gleamed with small bolts of lightning through the barrel and spat out red-white bullets but quickly got used to the new situation.

-Mama, in my backpack there is a box with twelve bullets for your cannon. You must be close to exhausting your ammunition. Take it, I'll cover you.- Mama smiles at the act of support. And stopping shooting, take the ammunition box. I run out of another magazine and I remove the empty one, I take another from a side opening in my backpack that I left especially for it and insert it into its slot; then I hammer the gun and continue firing.

I notice that Mama has slightly more awkward movements than usual, I also notice from the weight of the backpack that I must have three more magazines left; we must withdraw if not, not only will I die today.

Mama also realizes that we are not in a good area to keep and hold a defense without a supply line and we begin to withdraw. Meanwhile in the sky the girls are fighting against the mobile building.

It is a titanic fight against a monster. If the fight against the flying fortress seemed amazing to me, this fight was worth a movie. Speaking of which, I have to go see Anabuki's movie one day.

Anabuki tries to find some opening in the giant, doesn't she realize that there are things you just can't cut with a sword? The gray-haired stuka woman follows her closely.

One by one all the witches fall under the antiaircraft fire of the land monster. The gray-haired woman and Anabuki teamed up in a nose dive from high altitude to gain enough kinetic energy to pierce through the armor of the land monster.

Please hit it directly, I don't want to use a tier five with so many people watching.

A few seconds later you hear a sound of a glass breaking, it must be a huge glass; well you can hear it perfectly from here.

The turtles begin to retreat but Mama does not leave them. Mama attacks them, breaking the rules of combat, and doesn't let the enemy retreat. Although seeing it from another side, when the enemy has followed the rules of combat?

I follow Mama's example and I also attack the retreating turtles. I soon ran out of ammunition.

 **-Mama, I don't have ammunition. We must withdraw.-  
** -What do you say? Right now the best begins.-  
 **-Mama, the enemy is retreating. Victory is ours. It is not necessary to exhaust ammunition to destroy an enemy that has lost the will to fight.-  
** -Huh? Do you remind me of passages from the art of war?-

Mama ignores my advice and continues exhausting her ammunition, she also uses explosive charges; she throws well away with powerful magic-powered throws of her arms.

I take this moment to disappear among the besieged city.

I move away from mama, who in her transitory combat madness continues fighting even when the combat ended long ago.

. . .

After walking for a while something catches my attention; a piece of white and green metal. It looks like an air unit, as I get closer I check that it is actually part of a stuka unit. There is no sign of the user. I look everywhere in case I find the operator of the machine somewhere.

I walk the streets now littered with neuroi crystals and rubble of semi-destroyed buildings.

On a pile of rubble and bricks there is a person, I approach, it is the stuka witch that was with Anabuki. As I kneel beside her to check her condition she opens her eyes, the veteran witch is hard as steel. She seems disoriented and it is no wonder, if her unit was found more than three hundred meters from where she and Anabuki carried out the final attack on the land fortress, the fall must have hurt a lot.

I shouldn't do this. But I just can't leave it here, I don't remember what happened now in the novels. I guess she doesn't die because there's no available data on it, but I can't just leave her here on her own.

 **-Are you okay witch? Can you get up and walk? -  
** -Yes, I think so.- The witch responds with a broken voice. She is pale. She must have lost blood or it could be the cold, in this area of the planet it is very cold.

She stands up with difficulties, she is barefoot; since she was equipped with her units and now she no longer carries them.

 **-I carry you? I see that you are barefoot and I don't think what is left of your units can get you anywhere.-**  
-It won't be necessary. My comrades are already looking for me.-

And it was true that several witches with similar costumes to her gathered around this witch. They seemed happy, they must hold him in high esteem.

I move away from the witches, it seems they ignore my presence. It is a good time to go.

As soon as I made a move to leave the scene all the girls landed their gazes on me, it was like I was suddenly visible.

-Where are you going? - Asks one of the girls, who seems to be the youngest or; at least the lowest of all.  
 **-No, I was leaving ... -**  
-What are you saying, where are you going to go? - This time it is the witch that was on the rubble that asks.  
 **-To... Looking for other witches? -**  
-There are already search teams on the ground, besides you weren't one of those reconnaissance units? You must be exhausted. Come back with us to base.- Answer the witch.  
-Are you going to base? Let me join too- Aurora asks, coming out of nowhere. It seems that as soon as she ran out of ammunition she discarded the cannon as advised.

The witch who I tried to rescue asks for a situation report to another of the witches who gathered at the place and the aforementioned girl begins to give the full report.

It seems that I am not leaving, at the moment.

. . .

With this strange feeling of defeat I wake up hugged by Mama who fixes me to the sofa where I ended up sleeping. I'm back, it's ... I don't know what time it must be but it shouldn't be too early for me to get up alone.

Mama sleeps peacefully on the sofa next to me. I undo her strong tie and roll on the floor, finally getting up. The room is dark but a little mana in the eyes clears my vision, the room is just as we left it. Yesterday? It is difficult for me to know if it really was yesterday with so much time jump in the downloads.

I turn to see Mama on the couch and something occurs to me. I put my hands at the base of her head and start to accumulate mana in my hands; theoretically, witches call or activate their familiars by accumulating mana, so if I do that myself over her, I should be able to activate their wolf familiar. After all, until the next download there is about a day left and I did not know how soft the ears of Aurora's familiar are.

I apply little by little. As I increase the mana intensity Aurora complains a little in dreams but in a few seconds more I get that her white and furry ears appear from her head. As they just came out I lack time to take them and play with them. As I put my hands over her ears Mama suddenly opens her eyes, my heart stops. Mama keeps staring, until I see her pupils wide to try to catch the most amount of light. Finally Aurora wakes up and sits up on the sofa to sit. Then she looks at me that I still have my hands in the position before, then she touches her head with her right hand until she reaches the ears of her familiar.

-Ohh…- Sisar looks at me in a terrifying way, very similar to Anabuki's.  
 **-I swear it is not what it seems.-**

* * *

 **I made some corrections to the text. I hope the chapter will update in your respective terminals. And again leave me a review if you wanna know something or just discuss about the fic. I love to read reviews, even the sharper ones.**


End file.
